


Неутолимый жар

by Blacki



Series: Аномальный жар [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Meeting, Angst, First Meetings, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Over stimulation, Rutting, Scent Marking, Slow Burn, Slowest of the burn, Switching, heat - Freeform, multiple POVs, reference to forced bonding, references to past rape, references to past torture, winter soldier - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 206,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат впервые встречаются в две тысячи пятнадцатом. Теперь Баки, после многих лет пыток Гидры и заключения в ЩИТе, получил шанс обрести свободу. Всё, что ему нужно сделать — завершить миссию с командой, которую он терпеть не может, следуя приказам ещё одного пафосного, доминантного альфы. Стив думает, что сможет провести свою команду через сложнейшую миссию, пока не чувствует ударивший в нос запах течки Зимнего Солдата.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heat Stroke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071240) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



**Пролог**

Вертолёт плавно опустился на взлётную площадку, несмотря на то, что палуба кренилась и качалась из-за сильного ветра и высоких волн. Агент Хилл не оглянулась, когда платформа начала спускаться в чрево тюрьмы Рафт. И не поворачивалась до тех пор, пока платформа не остановилась. Ник Фьюри открыл дверь вертолёта, только когда проверил готовность систем и лопастей. Срочная эвакуация была маловероятна, но агент Хилл никогда не давала шанса застигнуть себя врасплох. 

Фьюри тоже, но никто не предвидел возвращения Зимнего Солдата. Когда они обнаружили, что Гидра была не только жива и здорова, но и процветала в их собственных стенах (предсказать это было невозможно), он волной прошелся сквозь ЩИТ, оставляя смерть на своем пути. Сказать, что он оставил за собой следы разрушений, было не совсем точно. Счёт трупов мужчин и женщин приближался к тысяче, убежища и оборудование стоимостью в десятки миллионов долларов были уничтожены, и больше тайн, чем мог вообразить Фьюри — вытряхнуты на ветер. Всё потому, что Гидра потеряла контроль над своим оружием, и Зимний Солдат отправился мстить за то, что они с ним сделали. 

Хоть Фьюри и сочувствовал истории Зимнего Солдата, он должен был прекратить убийства. ЩИТ бросил все силы на его захват. В процессе они потеряли еще больше хороших людей. Фьюри всё ещё снились кошмары о последнем сражении, но они взяли его, и построили объект, куда и поместили.

Рафт был лучшей современной тюрьмой, какую можно купить за деньги. Погружённая в океан, она сдерживала худших из худших: усовершенствованных людей, которые внезапно возникали на радаре ЩИТа — и не в хорошем смысле. Камеры были непроницаемы, охранники неподкупны, а в саму тюрьму невозможно получить доступ без разрешения. По крайней мере, на это была надежда. Единственный шанс мира держать Зимнего Солдата взаперти.

Фьюри считал, что стоило просто убить его, но не ему решать. Так ответил ему один из членов Совета Безопасности. “Зимний солдат слишком ценен”, — сказал другой. Фьюри это не понравилось, но он сделал так, как ему сказали. Построил тюрьму и теперь навещал своего пленника.

Стоя возле тесной камеры повышенного уровня безопасности, Фьюри смотрел на человека, сидящего на брошенном на голый пол матрасе. Волосы были взлохмаченные, отросшие до плеч, но чистые. На щеках — заметная щетина, так как пленным разрешалось бриться только два раза в неделю. Тяжелое тело было мощным и мускулистым даже в кричаще оранжевом комбинезоне. Опирающаяся на колено металлическая левая рука двигалась столь же естественно, как и живая, отличаясь только стальным блеском. 

Наблюдая за этим вызывающе сильным мужчиной, столь комфортно ощущающем себя в собственном теле, трудно было примириться с осознанием того, что он был омегой. Ещё труднее — с тем, что по заверению тюремных врачей у него была течка. Странно и почти неприятно было смотреть на этого крупного, созданного для боя человека и знать, что он омега. Омега в течке. 

Фьюри знал, что многие его предубеждения пошли от стереотипов, но это не меняло того факта, что эти клише откуда-то взялись. Как правило, большинство омег избегали физического насилия. И, обычно, были меньше альф. В нем не только говорило чувство превосходства, это был биологический факт. Альфы, как правило, вырабатывали больше тестостерона, из-за чего были физически более развитыми. У них была естественная склонность к физической активности: спорт, боевые искусства, всё, что позволяло выразить врожденное стремление доминировать. Исторически сложилось так, что Альфы были в нём лучше, потому что они были более конкурентоспособными и напористыми. Омеги же выделялись в областях, что требовали более спокойного настроя. Наука, интеллектуальная и творческая деятельность оставались в их компетенции.

По просьбе Фьюри и приказу Совета, пленному в течение последних шести месяцев не предоставляли никаких подавителей, чтобы справиться с ежемесячными течками. Их частота поражала. Как правило, омеги текли только раз или два в год — это доказывало, что Гидра без согласия Зимнего Солдата изменила большую часть, если не всё его тело. Теперь же омегу, казалось, совсем не беспокоили ничем не облегчаемые симптомы. 

Его состояние не выдавалось ничем, кроме ускоренного сердцебиения, которые фиксировали установленные за пределами камеры мониторы. Он не краснел, не отвлекался, даже не пытался снять с себя одежду. Он не втягивал носом воздух, подсознательно ища хорошего партнера или пытаясь облегчить боль внутри. Фьюри подумал, потому ли, что врачи ошиблись, и у него не было течки, или потому, что он железно себя контролировал.

Фьюри гордился своим самоконтролем и способностью противостоять любым течным омегам. Тем не менее глупо было полагаться на одно лишь самообладание, учитывая количество произошедших за последние шесть месяцев инцидентов с участием этого заключённого. Перед приездом он принял препараты, чтобы приглушить чувства, но из-за реакции тела едва не отступился в момент, как открылись двери камеры. Эта камера была хуже любого борделя: феромоны так и витали в воздухе. Его сердце забилось вдвое быстрее, несмотря на подавители и седативные средства, которые должны были плавать в его крови. 

Зимний Солдат сидел на выданном ему тонком матрасе и даже не встал, когда открылась дверь камеры. Один взгляд — и Фьюри знал, что шесть месяцев лишения свободы ни черта не сделали, чтобы изменить его настрой. Настрой, состоявший главным образом из вызова и кровавого убийства.

— Шесть месяцев, да? — задумчиво произнёс со своего места Зимний Солдат. Он сидел, лениво привалившись к стене и разглядывал потолок. На Фьюри он едва взглянул. Серые глаза омеги прошлись по телу Фьюри, от его изуродованного лица к широким плечам и вниз к ногам, а затем он отвёл взгляд, выражение стало пустым и незаинтересованным.

Это было оскорбительно. Фьюри знал, что это просто гордость, но тем не менее это уязвило. Течный омега никогда не должен был смотреть на Фьюри, сильного и доминантного альфу, и тут же его отвергать. 

— У меня есть для вас предложение, — сказал Фьюри, игнорируя свою уязвленность. — Сержант Барнс, — добавил он, слишком рано раскрывая карты, но не переживая из-за этого. По крайней мере, на слова была реакция. Не столь отчетливая, как он надеялся, но была. Заключённый вздрогнул. Чуть заметно, но этого хватило, чтобы предположения ЩИТа подтвердились.

— Нелегко было отыскать ваше настоящее имя, — уверенно продолжил Фьюри, почувствовав что у него появилось преимущество. — Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, 107-ой пехотный, военнопленный Второй мировой войны, захваченный в 1941 Гидрой.

— И теперь заключенный своего собственного правительства, — слишком спокойно и медленно произнес Зимний Солдат. — Того же самого правительства, что оставило меня гнить в Аццано. 

Это выбило почву у него из под ног. План привлечь американского военнопленного к сотрудничеству, предложив ему уважение и истинное имя, был как выстрел в воду. Единственным преимуществом было неоспоримое доказательство того, что память Зимнего Солдата не пострадала. К сожалению, это также означало, что манипулировать им будет тяжело. Файлы Гидры утверждали, что с момента пленения он не постарел ни на день, и у него осталось больше воспоминаний, чем ожидал Фьюри.

— Вы понимаете, — сказал Фьюри, меняя тактику, — что если не будете сотрудничать, то мы просто будем держать вас взаперти? Я могу гарантировать, что пребывание не будет приятным. 

Заключенный хмыкнул. Звук был тёплым и насыщенным. Его тело задрожало от смеха, полные влажные губы приоткрылись. Фьюри с беспомощным желанием смотрел на него. Затем Зимний Солдат, запрокинув голову, рассмеялся звучным, глубоким смехом. Но звук был горьким и скрипучим, от него по спине Фьюри прошла дрожь. 

— Вы думаете, что можете добиться большего успеха, чем Гидра? — спросил Зимний Солдат, как только успокоился и вернулся к обманчиво расслабленной позе. Он снова издал смешок, звук был кратким и отталкивающим. — О чём это я, вы, практически, и есть Гидра. Верно, Николас Джозеф Фьюри?

— Благодаря вашим… стараниям Гидра больше не является проблемой. Мы очистили от неё ЩИТ и продолжаем во всём мире. Это — позор, но увидев, сколько трупов вы оставили за своей спиной, вознаградить мы вас не можем.

— Вознаградить меня? — усмехнулся Зимний Солдат. — В смысле контролировать. Поверь мне, Ник, ничего из этого, — он обвёл взглядом камеру, — не является чем-то новым. Никаких подавителей? — Он пожал плечами. — Следующее — либо откровенная пытка, либо вы попытаетесь меня повязать. Что же, Ники?

Фьюри сузил здоровый глаз, но не ответил.

— Дело в том, что, — тихо сказал Солдат, откинув голову и упершись затылком в стену и посмотрел вдаль, даже не удосужившись взглянуть на Фьюри. — У меня есть время.

Солдат вытащил пачку сигарет и зажигалку из кармана крайне неприглядного оранжевого комбинезона и прикурил. Заключенным Рафта, как правило, не позволялось иметь сигареты, а уж тем более зажигалки, но этому человеку каким-то образом удалось заполучить их в свои руки. В этом и заключалась проблема пленения Зимнего Солдата. Рано или поздно он выберется. Он это знал, Фьюри это знал; все знали, и, кажется, не было способа остановить неизбежное.

— Можете держать меня тут пять лет, десять, пятнадцать… — Солдат выдохнул дым в потолок. — Неважно. Я не старею, тогда как ты — да. Ты уйдешь в отставку или кто-то, кто даёт тебе приказы, выйдет на пенсию. Что-то изменится, всегда меняется. Рано или поздно кто-то придет сюда, будет стоять там, где стоишь сейчас ты, и предложит мне сделку. 

Солдат выдохнул новый шлейф дыма, слегка передвинувшись, и Фьюри почувствовал себя немного больным, когда заметил, как натягивается на жёстких мускулистых бёдрах оранжевая ткань.

— Они забудут, но я нет. — На этот раз Солдат посмотрел Фьюри прямо в глаза. — Я буду помнить имена моих тюремщиков, имена тех, кто забрал мою свободу, и я заставлю их заплатить. Я выслежу их. Найду все их грёбаные семьи и сотру с лица земли всю их родословную. Ты хочешь пытать меня? Сломать? Вперёд, попробуй, но помни, что все, что всё, что ты сделал со мной, я верну тебе и твоей семье. 

— Думаешь, мы не сможем тебя сломать? — ответил Фьюри. Он не был поклонником пыток и считал эту практику довольно неприятной, но не был наивен. Если кто-то отдаст приказ, они его сломают.

Солдат рассмеялся, откинув голову, белые зубы заблестели в искусственном свете. Держащая сигарету рука задрожала от неконтролируемого веселья. Фьюри ненавидел ту часть себя, что находила зрелище столь привлекательным. 

— У Гидры было пять десятилетий попыток меня сломать, и в итоге я вышел победителем. Ты правда думаешь, что вы сможете меня чем-то напугать? 

В конце концов в этом и заключалась суть проблемы Зимнего Солдата. Они не могли его запугать, потому что существовало крайне мало вещей (если вообще существовало), которые ещё не сделала Гидра. Тот факт, что Солдат убил сотни агентов Гидры доказал только то, что в долгосрочной перспективе пытки неэффективны. А она должна быть долгосрочной. Сыворотка в венах Зимнего Солдата означала, что он не стареет. Они могли держать его взаперти, но он был прав. В конце концов он дождётся.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 1**

_Три года спустя_

Агенты, сопровождавшие Баки, шествовавшего через новую штаб-квартиру ЩИТа, распахнули двойные двери в конце зала. И держали их открытыми, пока охранники-беты провожали Баки внутрь. Несколько альф уже уловили запах его течки и теперь плелись у них за спиной, будто потерянные щенки. 

В самой же комнате было ещё больше альф. Фьюри, темноволосая женщина и несколько других агентов, на которых ему было плевать, стояли в центре зала сразу за дверью и ждали его. За поворотом налево, в дальнем конце безвкусной комнаты без мебели, стояли перед закрытой дверью ещё трое агентов. Судя по тому, что они даже не прекратили приглушенного разговора, когда он двинулся внутрь, это были омеги или беты, но достаточно влиятельные, чтобы не быть обязанными стоять рядом с Фьюри.

Баки и внимания бы на них не обратил, не шепчись они о нём. 

— Так это тот самый омега, которого Фьюри пытался заставить тебя повязать? 

Он подумал, что маленькая рыжая и смертельно опасная красотка, шепчущаяся со стоящим рядом высоким блондином, кажется ему знакомой. Мужчина же был самым крупным человеком в комнате, но от запаха Баки не вздрогнул и не взглянул пьяными глазами. Выглядел как альфа, но не мог им быть: вёл себя не так. Опять же, игры Фьюри всегда включали мощных альф. Будто размер и сила — всё, что может заставить Баки раздвинуть ноги и подчиниться. 

— Изнасиловать, Нат, — легко поправил светловолосый альфа, его голос был достаточно низким, чтобы только усовершенствованный слух Баки смог его услышать. — Чтобы манипулировать. 

— Серьёзно? — довольно требовательно спросил другой мужчина, подняв взгляд на светловолосого альфу поверх своих красных солнцезащитных очков. — _Ты_ встречался с Фьюри?

Баки не стал снова смотреть, хотя теперь ему хотелось разглядеть троицу получше. 

— Можешь считать, что начальник решил получше узнать своих сотрудников, — сказал светловолосый альфа сухим тоном, который разозлил Баки своей сдержанностью. 

Вздохнув, Баки намеренно увеличил частоту сердечных сокращений, зная, что скачок в кровотоке вызовет соответствующий скачок в выработке гормонов. Его ароматические железы начнут выпускать вдвое больше феромонов. Ни один альфа не будет так небрежно отпускать в его присутствии саркастические шутки. 

Позади тут же послышался шум. По крайней мере один из следующих за ним альф потерял голову, и, вероятно, его сейчас удерживают охранники. Даже охранники-беты становятся раздражительными. Баки уставился перед собой пустым взглядом. Годы пыток в Гидре гарантировали непробиваемое выражение лица.

Боковым зрением Баки увидел, как светловолосый альфа дёрнулся, его ноздри раздулись, и он повернулся к нему. Баки почувствовал, как губы пытаются изогнуться в горькую, довольную усмешку, потому что он в очередной раз доказал собственную правоту. Все альфы — не более, чем звери в момент гона, а контроля у них ещё меньше. На мгновение альфа сосредоточился на нём, поймав его взгляд. Не скользнул глазами вниз, чтобы уставиться на задницу Баки, как другие альфы. 

Затем его взгляд метнулся Баки за плечо, откуда доносился шум. Выглядел альфа явно недовольно. Баки хотел обнажить зубы и огрызнуться, хотел сломать наручники и врезать металлическим кулаком по идеальному, чисто выбритому лицу мужчины. Бить его, пока он не покроется синяками и переломами и не начнёт харкать кровью. 

Он не должен был быть в состоянии отвести взгляд.

— Вот и всё? — ляпнул низкорослый омега, глядя на своего собеседника. — Ты хоть секс-драйв проведёшь?

— Заткнись, Тони, — пробормотал альфа, его голос уже не был столь беспечным, но всё ещё слишком спокойным. 

Баки тихо зарычал и позволил своему сердечному ритму подскочить ещё немного. Он вспотел, в комбинезоне стало жарко. Его потовые и железы внешней секреции работали на пределе. Облизнув губы, он ждал первой бреши в рядах охраны. Беты расходились по сторонам, стараясь отдалиться от него. Слишком много феромонов в одном помещении. Слишком много альф, и, если они не так грёбано хорошо конролировали себя, как блондин, то _попытаются_ по крайней мере подчинить его, а может даже и повязать. 

Баки испытывал настоятельное долбанное желание разобраться с альфой голыми руками перед столь заинтересованной аудиторией.

— Чёрт подери, — услышал он слева от себя запыхавшийся мужской голос. — Пустите меня к нему, я…

Баки повернул голову, его глаза были пусты, но губы растянулись в непристойной усмешке, обнажающей все зубы. 

— Что, ты? — спросил он мужчину в костюме. Приподняв брови и облизнув губы, он слегка откинул голову назад, позволяя ему увидеть свою шею, подзывая ближе. Пусть подходит. Пожалуйста, пусть он окажется в зоне досягаемости и… 

— Выметайтесь, — рявкнул Фьюри, сбивая уровень напряжения в комнате. — Агент Хилл, убедитесь, что всех, кроме Мстителей, выпроводили. Господа, — сказал он, обращаясь к охранникам Баки, — пожалуйста, подождите нас снаружи.

Баки угрюмо смотрел, как комната освобождается от других альф. Он надеялся, что кто-то подойдёт. Заметив, что светловолосый альфа, нахмурившись, смотрит на него, Баки ухмыльнулся, поднося скованные наручниками руки ко рту. Проведя языком по большому пальцу правой руки, он, даже не пытаясь скрыть ухмылки, медленно изобразил в воздухе единицу. Пусть подходит. Пусть, блядь, подходит. 

— Ну, — пробормотал омега по имени Тони, — это было разочаровывающе. Нат, ты смогла бы заставить альф так взвиться?

— Ты не захочешь знать, Тони, — пробормотала рыжая.

— Захочу, потому и спросил. Обычно люди задают вопросы именно поэтому. — Тони казался одновременно и удивлённым, и испуганным; в целом необычная комбинация. 

— Директор, — достаточно громко сказал за своих друзей светловолосый альфа, его голос наконец звучал так, как надо. Он не убрался из комнаты, так что, наверное, это и были Мстители, о которых говорил Фьюри. — Вы уверены, что больше никого нет? Это…

— Непрофессионально? — Заговорил Тони, беря пример с альфы, и добавил уже шепотом: — Отвлекающе? Стив, тебя это отвлекает?

 _Стив_ снова отвернулся от Баки и перевёл взгляд на Тони. Омега вздохнул и закатил глаза. Ему показалось, что уголки губ “Нат” дёрнулись. 

— Конечно, нет.

Ну, Баки мог бы это исправить, не так ли?

— Это непрофессионально, — ровно проговорил Стив. — Нам не нужен четвёртый, чтобы справиться с этой миссией. Уж точно не кто-то с подобным отношением и проблемами с командованием. 

Баки едва удержался, чтобы не фыркнуть вслух. Раз они привели его, то дерьмо действительно попало в вентилятор, и альфа-Стив явно даже не подозревает об этом. Существует крайне мало вещей, которые заставили бы ЩИТ рискнуть и позволить Зимнему Солдату хоть одной ногой переступить порог Рафта.

— Всемирный Совет по безопасности не согласен, — жёстко сказал Фьюри. — Вы, как капитан, были проинформированы. До этого я думал, что лучше вам самому убедиться, на что способен Джеймс Барнс.

В этот раз Баки не стал скрывать своё недовольство. Оскалив на Фьюри зубы, он показал, что думает о его манипуляциях. Нет, не его лично, а об ещё одном альфе, который думал, что сможет его подчинить. Когда Баки кинул взгляд на обозначенного альфу, собираясь показать этой гигантской заднице всё, что об этом думает, то снова встретил взгляд Стива; его губы были довольно скривлены — манипуляции не укрылись и от него. 

Тони за спиной альфы склонился к Нат и тихо пробормотал: 

— Только мне так кажется, или Фьюри действительно стареет? 

— Стив, — всё так же тихо, но строго зашипела Нат, проигнорировав Тони. — Будь осторожен. Это Зимний Солдат. На его счету сотни убийств, он усовершенствован почти так же, как и ты. Ты не можешь позволить себе недооценить его, омега он или нет, он известен тем, что был особенно жесток с альфами.

Взгляд Стива переключился на неё, и он _улыбнулся_. Чёрт бы его побрал.

— Разве я недооценивал тебя или Тони? — спросил он так же тихо. — Я безрассуден, но не глуп. 

— Если вы закончили, — прервал их приглушенный разговор Фьюри. Он хотя бы вспотел. — Джеймс, это капитан Роджерс, лидер Мстителей, он прибыл в ЩИТ из Министерства обороны США. Тони Старк, Мститель…

— Гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп, — встрял Тони.

— ...и агент Наташа Романофф, тоже Мститель. Пройдёте проверку — и присоединитесь к их команде.

Баки фыркнул, даже не пытаясь скрыть презрение. У него в камере не было телевизора. Почему они говорят так, будто он должен знать, кто такие эти Мстители?

— И что такое “Мстители”?

— Наша последняя линия обороны, — загадочно и совершенно неконструктивно сказал Фьюри. 

— Мы останавливаем таких людей, как ты, — ровно сказала рыжая, не боясь встретиться с ним взглядом, хотя, казалось, была тут единственной, кто уважал его способности.

— И вот я здесь, — тихо сказал Баки. — И уже одной ногой за дверью, потому что вы явно не можете справиться с чем-то в одиночку. 

— Не наш выбор, — непринуждённо сказал капитан. — Мы остановим тебя, остальное — в чужих руках. Наша работа — возможно, и твоя — это быть там, где усовершенствованные люди нарушают закон, чтобы попасть туда, куда обычные не смогут.

Баки заметил, что он изо всех сил старался не угрожать ему. Для альфы это было странно — не пытаться максимально выдвинуть своё преимущество. Не пытаться запугать, просто объяснить ему ситуацию.

— Поэтому имей это в виду, когда выйдешь отсюда и второй ногой, — весело добавил Тони. 

Баки почти что рассмеялся ему в лицо.

— Думаешь, я тебя боюсь?

— Люди, за которыми нас посылают, боятся редко, так что нет, — беззаботно сказал Тони, явно не беспокоясь, что Баки презирал его и остальных.

— Ты не будешь после меня ни первым, ни последним, но в конце концов останусь только я. 

— Мы всё ещё тут, — сказал Тони, глядя на Капитана. — Тут, верно?

Закатив глаза, Капитан успокаивающе положил руку на плечо омеги.

— Мы — не враги, — твёрдо сказал Стив, затем повернулся к Фьюри. — Есть причина, по которой отсутствует Клинт?

— Агент Бартон не будет сопровождать вас на этой миссии. Это слишком опасно.

Капитан вскинул брови, но не стал подвергать утверждение сомнению. 

— Тогда, может, начнём представление? — задал риторический вопрос Фьюри. 

Сделав знак рукой, он провёл их через зал “Мстителей” и вывел за дверь. Комната была небольшой — по размеру как треть предыдущей. У стены слева стоял стол, на котором были выложены несколько пистолетов, разных размеров ножи, несколько тупых предметов и больше винтовок, чем мог вообразить Баки. Напротив незаурядной двери была другая, изготовленная из стали. Рядом с ней находилось большое окно, затянутое проволочной сеткой, через которую он мог видеть длинный затемненный коридор.

Фьюри потянулся к рукам Баки, и он с полуухмылкой (которую не заметил отстукивающий код директор) поднял их. Когда наручники раскрылись, Баки потёр запястья, а Фьюри жестом пригласил его к столу. 

— Продемонстрируете капитану свои умения и навыки? Можете выбрать три вида оружия.

— Видимо, — негромко сказал Тони. Теперь они шептались ещё тише, проскользнув в дальний конец крошечной комнаты, чтобы дать Фьюри и Баки как можно больше пространства. — Остерегаться надо Фьюри.

— Это смешно, — пробурчал в знак согласия Стив. — Это боевые патроны?

— Фьюри бы этого не сделал, — прошептала Нат, затем дискомфортно заёрзала. — Верно? 

— Дать заряженный пистолет особо опасному преступнику? — пробормотал Тони. — Такая лихость присуща Стиву, но новый день — новые сюрпризы. 

Стив закатил глаза.

— Безрассуден, не глуп, — шутливо повторил он. 

Стиснув зубы, Баки шагнул вперёд и поднял первый пистолет, Глок 17 — полимерно-фиксированный, девять миллиметров, полуавтоматический, со всеми типичными особенностями: скольжение, зажим, предохранительная и спусковая скобы, выглядящие почти прилично. Он был маленьким, что его вполне устраивало, учитывая, что он мог работать и в космосе, но по-прежнему обладал достаточной силой, чтобы справиться с любой задачей. Без особой надобности он извлек обойму, проверил — полная, пятнадцать патронов — и вставил её обратно. Датчики в его левой руке повысили внимательность к деталям ещё до того, как он коснулся пистолета, и он без проблем уловил лёгкий скрежет, когда задвинул обойму. Он положил пистолет обратно, не желая рисковать заминкой в середине действия.

Лежащий в конце стола Глок 28 почти скрылся под винтовками. Баки мысленно фыркнул от количества продемонстрированного тяжёлого огнестрельного оружия. Что он сделает с ним в замкнутом пространстве? Убьёт себя рикошетом? Второй пистолет был немного тяжелее, с лучшим сцеплением и комфортнее лежал в его металлической руке. Датчики в ладони не обнаружили каких-либо аномалий, когда он выпустил обойму и вставил её обратно, проверил спусковой механизм и вынул патрон. Скорее всего не заклинит. 

Возле каждого пистолета лежали четыре запасные обоймы, он взял их и распихал по карманам. Те провисли, и он молчаливо выругался из-за того, насколько они свободны. Он рискует растерять обоймы, как только двинется, но сменной одежды не предвиделось. 

Снова не обратив внимания на крупнокалиберное оружие, Баки осмотрел доступные ножи. Выбрав два с семидюймовым лезвием, он крутанул в руке сначала один, потом второй. Баланс хороший, но не отличный. Баки задался вопросом, сознательно ли Фьюри дал ему низкопробное оружие, или же в ЩИТе просто понятия не имели, что делали.

Раздражённый тем, что они предложили ему _это_ , будто он был каким-то новобранцем, не знающем даже об опасности стрельбы в замкнутом пространстве, Баки даже не взглянул на оставшееся оружие. Будто он не видел укреплённых стен за дверью. Будто он не был одним из лучших убийц в мире. 

— Кто-нибудь объясните мне, что он делает, — шёпотом потребовал омега-Тони. 

— Ты — торговец оружием, — ответил Стив, в его тоне была нотка недоверия. — Как ты можешь этого не знать? 

— Но он игнорирует самые лучшие и красивые игрушки! — запротестовал Тони.

Стив громко застонал, даже не пытаясь притвориться, что они говорили не о нем.

— Тони, пожалуйста. Как думаешь, что "красивые” игрушки сделают с железобетоном?

— Ох, — почти стыдливо сказал Тони. Почти. — Верно. 

— Помнишь, — быстро спросил Стив, — ты спросил, почему я никогда не беру тебя на тайные миссии? Вот почему. Твой первый инстинкт — использовать самую большую, самую яркую, самую разрушительную игрушку, и к чёрту последствия.

Тони раздражённо и капризно фыркнул.

— Заткнись, Роджерс. Я лучший в твоей команде, и ты это знаешь.

Стив хохотнул.

— У вас есть восемь минут, чтобы достичь цели, — объявил Фьюри, указывая на стальную дверь, — начнёте, когда она откроется. Вы должны забрать красный шар на другой стороне тренировочной полосы. Капитан, если вы не возражаете, мы можем посмотреть из комнаты наблюдения.

— Возражаю, — несмотря на отказ его голос звучал вежливо. — Предпочитаю смотреть отсюда.

Стив кивнул на окно. Баки оглянулся на него, потом на окно. В комнате наблюдения, вероятно, будет полно камер, со множества ракурсов показывающих прогресс Баки каждому, кто захочет понаблюдать. Возможно, со слишком многих ракурсов. Отсюда Стив может видеть то, что видит Баки. Он бы сделал так же. Интересно.

Фьюри не стал настаивать, чтобы не потерять лицо, но вышел за дверь. 

Баки повернулся к альфе и оскалился в насмешливой улыбке, а потом откинул голову, обнажая шею. И почувствовал триумф, когда взгляд мужчины скользнул к его пульсу и остановился там. Он проигнорировал свой собственный моментально подскочивший пульс. В нём всего лишь говорила течка: тупое тело было взбудоражено из-за близости альфы. 

— Неловко. Прямо как на приватном танце. Знаешь, _приватном_. 

Баки вложил в слова столько грязных намёков, сколько мог. Он давно узнал, что люди становились по сути животными, когда дело доходило до секса. Он собирался сделать всё возможное, чтобы прочно сконцентрировать мысли альфы на сексе, потому что он всегда заставлял их закрыть глаза на всё то остальное дерьмо, что он творил. 

Голубые глаза вернулись к лицу Баки. 

— Ты — не тот партнёр, которого я бы выбрал. 

— Он про танец на коленях, Кэп, — пояснил Тони.

Внимание альфы переметнулось к нему. 

— Какой танец?

— Не объясняй, — потребовала Наташа. 

Баки фыркнул, поворачиваясь к ранее указанной Фьюри двери.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что позже я просто могу погуглить, — надавил Стив, явно игнорируя его.

— Тем лучше для тебя, — парировала она, не поддавшись ни на дюйм. Тем лучше для неё. 

Баки поднял руку ко рту и легко, по-кошачьи облизнул палец, чувствуя, как все взгляды в комнате снова сфокусировались на нём. Он усмехнулся и небрежно отдал честь той же рукой. Так намного лучше.

— Если гугл не поможет, я могу объяснить, — заявил он, медленно растягивая слова. — В деталях.

— До или после того, как воткнёшь один из этих ножей мне промеж рёбер? — парировал Стив. 

Баки фыркнул и резко рассмеялся, наслаждаясь вниманием и тем, как закипела в жилах его кровь. Он уничтожит это грёбаное испытание. 

— Некоторые вещи стоят риска, — ответил Баки, даже не собираясь отрицать слова альфы.

— Или я могу просто купить тебе стрип-клуб, — предложил раздражающий омега. — Любого стриптизёра, какого захочешь. Ты знаешь, кто такие стриптизёры?

— Я знаю, кто такие стриптизёры, — беззлобно ответил Стив.

Баки сделал вид, что нюхает воздух.

— Может, тебе следует нанять одного, если вдруг правая рука откажется сотрудничать. 

— Это была отсылка на мастурбацию, — объяснил Тони, будто в этом была надобность, и Стив рассмеялся.

— Спасибо, — саркастично сказал он. — Никогда бы не подумал. 

Дверь в тренировочную комнату с громким жужжанием отворилась. Баки шагнул вперёд и почувствовал, как троица передвинулась к окну вслед за ним. Скорее всего они ждали до этого момента, чтобы не давить на него. Интересно. 

— Разве ты не левша? — спросил Тони, и Баки проигнорировал его, сосредотачиваясь на задании, однако, не удержавшись, показал ему средний палец металлической рукой. 

За дверью находилась лестница, ведущая в коридор, но от дверного проёма Баки была видна большая часть пола. Между ним и полом было несколько препятствий: стены, столбы и груды чего-то, что издалека напоминало щебень. Ещё — несколько мешков с песком, неприятно выглядящие шипы и, как он заметил, часть помещения начал заполнять туман. 

Баки куда больше интересовали скрытые препятствия, чем очевидные. Стены коридора были тёмно-серыми, со встроенными прямоугольниками материала, который, предположительно, должен был подавлять звук. В действительности они только искажали видение наблюдавшего так, чтобы он или она не заметили маленькие углубления, где, вероятно, были встроенные движущиеся панели. 

“Боеприпасы”, — сказал альфа. 

Свет без предупреждения погас, погрузив всю комнату в кромешную темноту. Баки удалось запомнить расположение большинства потайных панелей, но это всё ещё… раздражало, тем более он не знал, что они скрывали. Баки, не потрудившись сдержаться, вздохнул. Он столкнулся с необходимостью пожертвовать как минимум одним из своих ножей, и ему это не нравилось. 

Спустившись вниз по лестнице, он остановился на последней ступеньке и метнул нож в заранее выбранный угол. Он не слышал, как раскрываются панели, механизмы были слишком тихими, но после его броска темноту разорвали вспышки выстрелов встроенных турелей, выплевывающих пули после его броска. Баки смотрел, смотрел и слушал. По всей комнате их было разбросано шесть. В выстрелах угадывалась единая система: хлопки и вспышки выстрелов, слишком громкие для его незащищённых ушей. Звон стреляных гильз об укреплённый пол. И более тихий шорох осыпающегося бетона на повреждённых стенах. Зафиксировав эту картину в голове и оценив скорость, с которой поворачиваются турели, он подождал, пока стихнут выстрелы, и усмехнулся. 

Слабина была заметна сразу. Механизмы могли поворачиваться только в одном направлении и стрелять только в одну цель за раз. Если Баки правильно рассчитает, то сможет держаться в слепой зоне движущегося оружия. Это будет стоить ему второго ножа, и он пройдёт рядом с одной из турелей. К тому времени, как Баки достигнет стены, он окажется в конце свода и повернёт назад. Если он направится не в тот угол или неправильно рассчитает скорость турелей, то в нем окажется много новых отверстий, и не для пирсинга. 

Вытащив второй нож, Баки метнул его в том же направлении, что и первый, и бросился вслед за ним. Он чувствовал колебания воздуха от пролетавших в считанных дюймах от него пуль и вибрацию бетона от падающих на пол гильз. Зафиксировав в голове информацию о первом коридоре, он побежал, избегая препятствий. Не сбившись с шага, следовал по траектории ножа, пульс оставался медленным и ровным. 

Тихий звон врезавшегося в стену ножа затерялся за грохотом падающей латуни и сыплющегося бетона. У Баки была секунда, чтобы выполнить резкий разворот в воздухе, прижимаясь спиной к преграждающей проход стене. Баки уже начал поднимать металлическую руку, правой вытащил Глок. Обе руки были одинаково согнуты, направленные на первую турель. Он раздвинул металлические пальцы и снова сдвинул, став абсолютно неподвижным. 

Секундой спустя Баки почувствовал, как от металлической ладони отскакивают пули. Успокоив дыхание, он понадеялся, что предположение о том, что турели реагируют на движение, было верным. Он нажал на курок, целясь в сторону последней прилетевшей в ладонь пули. Выстрел был ужасающе громким во внезапно тихой комнате. Раздался резкий, глубокий стальной скрежет, и затем ещё более громкий взрыв. Осколки снарядов посыпались на пол, и Баки зло усмехнулся: его пуля попала в дуло турели. 

Перенеся вес с ноги на ногу, Баки почувствовал под ботинком лезвие ранее брошенного в стену ножа. Он был уверен, что тот вновь ему понадобится. Со своего места в углу он мог убрать ещё две турели, но для того, чтобы прицелиться, придётся пошевелить обеими руками. Возможно, получилось бы, но слишком высока вероятность того, что на движение среагируют оставшиеся пять. От цели его отделяла всего половина стены, но он не мог сунуться прямо на линию огня, когда там даже не было укрытий.

Сделав размеренный вдох, Баки переориентировался в тёмной комнате и представил её до того, как погас свет. Добавил в неё предполагаемый диапазон и местоположение турелей. Они, должно быть, размещены так, чтобы не попадать друг в друга, следовательно, у них есть слепые зоны. Также они, вероятно, не могли сделать полного оборота — только одна из двух развернулась слева направо. Если бы он смог добраться до верхней части колонны слева, у него был бы хороший шанс отключить ещё две турели. Если предположить, что он взберётся туда до того, как умрёт. 

Ещё раз ровно вдохнув, Баки пинком отправил нож скользить по полу: в этот раз ему его не вернуть. Затем снова помчался за ним. Оставшиеся пять турелей открыли огонь по ножу. Добежав до колонны, Баки ударил по ней металлическим кулаком, по запястье погрузив его в железобетон. 

Не позволив себе подумать, насколько это будет больно, Баки оттолкнулся от пола, изменив динамику движения и используя руку как опору, развернулся, врезаясь спиной в колонну и обхватывая её бёдрами. Соединённые с металлическим плечом ткани и кости безжалостно тянуло от неестественного угла. Попробуй он сделать что-то подобное с живым, был бы вывих. 

Отключившись от боли, Баки освободил руку, напряг мышцы брюшного пресса и подтянулся, обхватив колонну и приняв более удобное положение, взобрался наверх. Трижды быстро подтянувшись, он оказался практически под потолком, пальцами левой руки впиваясь в крошащийся бетон, чтобы остаться на месте. Правая всё ещё сжимала пистолет, и он прицелился в турель, что могла бы прикончить его на месте, ошибись он насчёт радиуса поворота. 

Баки так и не узнал, был прав или нет. Вторая турель повторила судьбу первой, взорвавшись, когда он попал в ствол. 

Баки осторожно выглянул из-за колонны и поймал на мушку третью турель. Угол позволил ему отклониться, удерживаясь прямо только благодаря силе ног и левой руки. Первый выстрел мимо — звук пули, врезавшейся в укрепленную стену был резким и далёким от шума успешного попадания. Раздражённо зашипев, он снова выстрелил.

Следующие три выстрела попали мимо. Баки никогда ещё так не лажал. Либо турель переместилась, либо ствол наклонился так, что он не мог в него попасть. То, что он до сих пор был жив и невредим, означало, что он был прав насчет расположения турелей. Так что дуло отодвинулось подальше от него. Просто замечательно.

Баки перестал пытаться стрелять и представил, как турели двигались за ножом, углы, под которыми они отслеживали движение. Когда он впервые посмотрел на стены, они были гладкими, что означает, что оружие обычно было скрыто за ними. Там либо были скрытые панели, раскрывающиеся и позволяющие зафиксированным турелям стрелять, либо же они крепились на какой-то механизм, что выдвигал их из под скрытой панели. С таким диапазоном движения — точно не первое. Второй вариант вероятнее. И на подвижной части должна быть электроника. Электроника, которую он мог бы повредить.

Немного сдвинувшись с цели, Баки прицелился в предполагаемый ствол турели и выстрелил. Ответом на пятый выстрел было шипение и вспышка, и осевое крепление (или подъёмный механизм) начало искриться и опасно трещать. 

Осталось всего пять выстрелов и четыре минуты. Баки прижался грудью к колонне и отпустил металлическую руку, удерживаясь на месте при помощи бёдер. Острые грани колонны впились в чувствительные из-за течки мышцы, но он проигнорировал дискомфорт и достал новую обойму. К счастью, все они всё ещё были у него в карманах. 

Поднеся оружие к лицу, Баки вытащил обойму и зажал её в зубах. Почти пустая или нет, она всё ещё была полезна. Держа старую в зубах, он вставил новую. Свободной теперь левой рукой он швырнул пустую обойму в сторону пологой арки в углу, из которого пришёл. 

Ни одна турель не выстрелила. 

Теперь безопасен был целый угол. Спрыгнув с колонны, Баки мягко приземлился на ноги и проклял тюремную обувь, едва не поскользнувшись на бетоне. Мягкие подошвы кроссовок не обеспечивали никакого сцепления. Но избавиться от них — не лучшая идея, так что он медленно направился обратно в угол, в котором сперва остановился, осторожно шаря ногой по полу в надежде найти первый нож. Вместо этого его нога наткнулась на брошенную обойму. 

Лучше, чем ничего.

Снова вспоминая план комнаты, Баки приготовился к следующему действию. Он мог бы избежать четвёртой турели, если бы оставался близко к укрытию, но пришлось бы иметь дело с пятой и шестой. И они были последними видимыми препятствиями на пути к цели. 

Засунув использованную обойму в карман, Баки развернулся и побежал обратно к колонне. Подпрыгнув, он подтянул ногу к боку, оттолкнулся и перемахнул через низкую стену, находящуюся в пяти футах от него. Приземлившись, он пригнулся, и пули врезались в стену с другой стороны.

Пока он стоял за колонной, она преграждала линию огня пятой турели. Однако, находясь в слепой зоне, он подставлялся прямо под шестую. Всё нормально — с этим он мог справиться, точно также, как и со всем остальным, пока не появится новая угроза.

А она появится, обязательно.

Схватив обойму, Баки с силой запустил её в направлении шестой турели. Стволы вспыхнули, но больше ничего. Кроме того, вспомнил он, тот путь также проходил через туман. Возможно, наркотики, какой-то аэрозоль, впитывающийся через кожу или лёгкие. Вряд ли лёгкие; Баки мог задержать дыхание на целую вечность.

Ну нахер. Есть только один способ выяснить. 

Сделав глубокий вдох, Баки сжал полную обойму и молча оплакал её потерю, прежде чем швырнуть перед собой. Потом помчался за ней, прямо сквозь туман, бисеринками осевший на коже. Тело вспыхнуло, будто его обдали чесоточным порошком. Всё зудело, по коже бежали мурашки, и всё же это было ничто по сравнению с тем огнём, что горел у него под кожей во время течки. Это ощущение Баки давно научился игнорировать, чтобы завершать миссии в качестве кулака Гидры. Было очень похоже, что это препятствие спроектировал альфа, возможно, даже сам Фьюри. Любой омега смог бы его проигнорировать. 

Баки перекатился, прицелился и одним выстрелом снёс шестую турель. После он влез на колонну, немного подождал, прежде чем высунуться и выстрелить в пятую турель. Путь был свободен; он спрыгнул на землю — к счастью, не поскользнувшись, и, пританцовывая, подхватил красный шар. 

С щелчком включился свет, показывая оставленные его прохождением разрушения. Он видел, как смотрят на него через окно светловолосый альфа и две его подручных омеги. Усмехнувшись и низко поклонившись, он направился к выходу, поскольку дверь распахнулась. 

— Он только что побил твой рекорд? — спросила рыжеволосая женщина. 

— Конечно, — задумчиво пробормотал Стив. — Даже я не настолько безрассуден.

— Кто-то безрассуднее тебя? — поддразнил Тони. — Не знал, что такое возможно. 

— И я тоже, — сухо сказал Стив. — Наташа, что ты думаешь?

— Я бы поступила иначе. 

— Что-то полезное, пожалуйста?

Она замолчала.

— Он стреляет почти так же хорошо, как Клинт. Может ясно думать на ходу, запоминать обстановку с первого взгляда, и нам не придётся беспокоиться, что он окажется в безвыходной ситуации.

— Но? — подсказал Стив. 

— Ты уже и сам догадался. 

Стив заворчал.

— Что? — требовательно спросил Тони.

Баки был уже на полпути к комнате, когда Стив ответил, понизив голос в надежде, что тот не услышит.

— Одиночка. — Отлично, пусть и дальше его недооценивает. — Из-за него команда станет удобрением. 

После недолгого молчания Тони ляпнул:

— Ты что, плохо меня знаешь?

Усмехнувшись, Стив отвернулся от Баки и хлопнул Тони по плечу.

— Помнишь, как ты мне не понравился, когда мы встретились?

— Мм, неплохой аргумент. 

Дверь в другую комнату открылась, и Фьюри ступил через порог. Баки замедлил шаг, и, конечно же, Фьюри спросил:

— Ваше мнение, Капитан Роджерс?

Стив ни одному из них не ответил честно.

— Он опасен. 

— А его способности? — подтолкнул Фьюри блондина, он явно имел с ним дело уже какое-то время.

— Очевидно, хорошо натренирован. — Стив снова темнил. 

Баки больше не мог сдерживаться. Поднимаясь по лестнице, он усмехнулся, выбрав наилучшее окончание этой демонстрации. Убедившись, что привлёк внимание Фьюри, он взглянул на пистолет в левой руке и снова усмехнулся, прежде чем перевести взгляд обратно на Фьюри. 

— Не стоило давать мне таких хреновых игрушек, Фьюри, — проговорил он и сжал руку. 

Она заскрипела, впервые за более чем три года работая в полную силу. Раздался ужасный визг и треск, когда пальцы смяли сталь, будто тёплое масло. Он небрежно бросил бесполезный кусок металла на пол, наслаждаясь тем, как теперь все смотрели на его руку. Раздумывая и вычисляя, наконец-то понимая, какое оружие оказалось у них в руках. Он позволил им хотеть, позволил увидеть то, что он мог сделать, позволил вообразить всё, чего они могли достигнуть, если он будет в их полном распоряжении.

Затем грёбаный альфа всё испортил, пробормотав:

— Беру свои слова назад. Он ещё хуже тебя, Тони. 

— Эй, я не уничтожаю дерьмовые штуки. Я делаю их лучше, — возразил тот деланно обиженным тоном. 

— Вы оба ведёте себя как пятилетки. 

— Мне больно, Кэп. — Тони прижал руку к сердцу. — Слышать от тебя такое. 

Стив фыркнул, по-товарищески забросив руку Тони на плечо, прежде чем наконец-то сделал шаг вперёд. Близко, но не в зону доступности. Достаточно близко, чтобы Баки почувствовал его запах.

Он был резким, по-зимнему свежим и отличался от всего, с чем он когда-либо сталкивался. Была в нём нотка чего-то искусственного, отделяющаяся от легкого чистого аромата. Что-то, что притягивало его, как ни один другой запах. Это действовало на нервы, и он оскалился, расставив ноги и сместив центр тяжести. Неуловимое движение, но альфа заметил. Он, блядь, заметил, и остановился в пределах досягаемости, взгляд его стал ещё более хмурым. 

— Я не вижу ничего, что указало бы на его способность работать в команде. — Стив наконец-то дал Фьюри чёткий ответ. Потому что знал, что теперь Баки мог его услышать? Казалось… маловероятным. 

Баки собирался высказать, что думает о мнении о нём альф, но взгляд Стива обратился на него. 

— Ты работать-то вообще можешь? Я вижу только помеху. Ты показушничаешь и споришь со всеми в зоне досягаемости без какой-либо на то причины. 

Баки холодно рассмеялся. 

— Команда? Меня привезли сюда не для того, чтобы быть членом команды. — Он встретил взгляд Стива и впился в него так, как мог. — Меня привезли сюда, потому что я расходный материал. Никто, и уж точно не ты, не будет плакать, если я сдохну в той дыре, в которую им нужно было меня засунуть. 

Глаза Стива сузились, а затем снова метнулись к Фьюри. Запах альфы резко усилился, и он агрессивно шагнул вперёд. Не в сторону Баки, нет, он всё ещё держался поодаль, а в сторону Фьюри. И директор действительно отступил. 

Баки наблюдал, очарованный и несколько удивлённый внезапным изменением настроения в комнате.

— Никто из моей команды не расходный материал, — низко и зло прорычал Стив. — Если ты отправишь нас куда-то, где опасно, то не спихнёшь на миссию обузу. Ты не пошлёшь расходный материал. Мы, — Стив обвёл рукой команду. Движение, как ни странно, казалось, включало и Баки, — не твои чёртовы шахматные фигурки. 

Баки фыркнул. Гнев на то, что его назвали обузой, испарился от второй части заявления. Оба мужчины обернулись к нему. 

— Сколько тебе лет? — Спросил Баки, глядя на Стива сверху вниз. — Тридцать? С натяжкой. Сколько у тебя лет боевого опыта?

Взгляд Стива наконец-то прошёл по нему, подбородок дрогнул. И всё же это не был взгляд оценивающего омегу альфы. Это — соревнование бойцов. В котором стоял вопрос, принять ли вызов. Уголки губ Баки уже приподнялись в усмешке. Ни один альфа никогда не примет вызов от омеги. 

— Двадцать шесть, — ответил в конце концов Стив. — И шесть.

Баки внезапно почувствовал… ностальгию. Он даже припомнить не мог, каково было чувствовать себя настолько молодым. По причинам, которые он не мог объяснить, из него сочился постоянный, яростный гнев. Ответ его был гораздо менее антагонистическим, чем обычно.

— Мне девяносто семь. 

— Девяносто семь? — повторил Тони за спиной Стива. Взгляд Стива не был ни впечатлённым, ни удивлённым.

— У меня более пятидесяти лет боевого опыта, — продолжил Баки. — Я исполнял все роли, какие ты только можешь себе представить. 

Хвастовство, конечно, но это правда. Большую часть времени он работал один, но помнил, каково быть частью команды, вести её за собой, делать то, о чём этот альфа даже не мечтал. 

Стив немного изменил позу, в конце концов принимая вызов Баки. Вероятно потому, что Баки бросил альфе вызов, предполагающий, что омега может быть лучшим бойцом, чем он. Он надеялся, что сможет показать ублюдку, _насколько_ лучше. 

— Тогда ты точно понимаешь, почему я тебя не хочу. 

Баки не показал, что удивлен тем, что утверждение не имело ничего общего с его половой принадлежностью.

— Этим ты только доказываешь, насколько на самом деле неопытен, раз берёшь в команду людей только одного личностного типа. Не можешь возглавить команду, состоящую из людей различных темпераментов? 

— Твоя неспособность слушать только доказывает, что ты не подходишь для командной работы, — парировал Стив. — Твои собственные слова: ты не можешь действовать с командой. Ты убьёшь моих людей. 

— О, но я не вижу здесь никакой команды, только тебя, — протянул Баки. — Когда ты успел проверить мою способность хорошо работать с другими?

Капитан закатил глаза, источая презрение.

— О, прости за предположение, что ты можешь ответить как способный на общение взрослый человек. 

— Всё это было тестом, — сказал Баки. — Просто не для твоей команды. 

Застанный врасплох альфа нахмурился, но Баки кое-что понял, пока они рычали друг на друга. Капитану он не нравился, но не нравился, основываясь на том, что он видел за последние полчаса. Он не показал никакой предвзятости из-за его второго пола: не пытался подчинить, потому что он был омегой, или же сделать кучу других вещей, которые обычно делали альфы в первые пять минут общения с незнакомым омегой. Капитан не оправдывал его надежд. Он всё ещё не реагировал на течку Баки должным образом, и это беспокоило того больше, чем он был готов признать. Мысль о том, что мог быть уже повязан, была… неприятной по причинам, которые Баки не собирался признавать. 

Вздохнув и наконец решив играть по-хорошему… ну, немного, Баки кивнул головой в сторону одной из скрытых камер и посмотрел Капитану прямо в глаза. 

— Я делаю это ради людей, которые не поймут смысла совместной работы, даже если их ткнут в него носом. Раз ты не видишь других рук, дёргающих за ниточки, то твои шансы выбраться живым оттуда, куда они нас зашлют, ещё хуже, чем мои. 

Взгляд Стива метнулся влево, к стоящим в стороне омегам. Рыжая подала рукой какой-то сигнал. Похоже, это было подтверждением слов Баки, потому что Стив снова остановился взглядом на Фьюри. По комнате снова распространился его запах, властный и мощный. Вызов, который Фьюри едва ли осмелится принять. 

— Хватит игр, — рявкнул Капитан. Фьюри вздрогнул. Не принял вызов. Позор. — Что происходит?

Фьюри оглянулся на Баки, взглянув на него одновременно с вожделением и раздражением, прежде чем двинулся к единственной выводящей из комнаты двери. 

— Почему бы нам не начать инструктаж, и тогда я объясню. 

Последовав за Фьюри обратно в первую комнату, они обнаружили дверь, ведущую в конференц-зал, хотя Баки считал место для его расположения странным. С другой стороны, ЩИТ, возможно, сильно поредел за эти дни. Баки неплохо справился, откалывая от него части, когда пошёл против Гидры. Как бы то ни было, комната была небольшой, возможно, возле деревянного стола уместилось бы ещё человека три. Капитан и его омеги встали по противоположную сторону стола, Фьюри остался во главе, нажав на кнопку проектора. 

— Сядьте, Джеймс, — приказал Фьюри. 

Баки свирепо взглянул на него, выпрямив спину. 

— Ради всего святого, — ругнулся Стив. 

— Ладно, возможно, он хуже меня, — пробормотал Тони. 

Баки впился взглядом в это мелкое дерьмо, но почувствовал странное ощущение в животе, когда Капитан ровным тоном сказал:

— Присядьте, пожалуйста, сержант Барнс. 

Не отводя глаз от Капитана, Баки подтащил к себе стул и сел. 

— Спасибо. 

Баки не стал отвечать “пожалуйста”. Ни за что. Вместо этого он повернулся к Фьюри и великодушно махнул рукой, чтобы тот продолжал. Будто бы они не дожидались, пока он сядет. И Капитан, и Тони фыркнули. Баки сосредоточенно их игнорировал. Может это и мелочно, но он не собирался слушаться грёбаного альфу. 

Подобрав пульт со стола, Фьюри нажал на кнопку, и на экране появилось лицо пожилого человека с поседевшими на висках тёмными волосами и водянистыми карими глазами.

— Это доктор Александр Кларксон. Он работал на секретной базе правительства США, исследующей биологическое оружие. Два дня назад мы потеряли с местом связь. Согласно протоколам безопасности, здание было заблокировано и внутрь отправлена команда. 

Фьюри снова нажал на кнопку. Изображение доктора Кларксона сменилось записью с камеры на шлеме. Кто-то кричал, кто-то хрипел, на пол упало тело. Судорожно дёргающееся и покрытое гигантскими жёлтыми язвами.

 

— Все они умерли, — сказал Фьюри (по мнению Баки, слишком драматично). — Доктор Кларксон превратил это место в чашку Петри. Каждый, кто заходит туда, что-то подхватывает и умирает. 

— Команда химзащиты? — спросил Капитан. 

— Отправлена следующей. 

Фьюри кивнул и снова нажал на кнопку. На записи было темно, единственным источником освещения был мигающий красный аварийный свет. Между двумя вспышками в зал что-то проникло. Низко прижавшееся к земле, двигающееся на четырёх ногах, похожее на собаку, но без меха. В следующий момент были слышны только крики и выстрелы.

— Что это за чёрт? — потребовал Тони. 

— Мы не знаем, — честно ответил Фьюри. 

Когда он снова нажал на кнопку, новая запись вышла на монитор. Эта _штука_ опредённо походила на собаку. На огромного бульдога со странно вывернутыми передними ногами и текущей с дюймовых клыков слюной. Глаза светились, но, возможно, из-за аварийных огней. Должно быть из-за них. 

Капитан постучал по столу карандашом (Баки не видел, чтобы тот его доставал, и он был уверен, что, чёрт возьми, на столе его тоже не лежало) и поднял голову. Между его бровями образовалась морщина, но что было действительно удивительно, так это то, как следили за ним омеги. Они оба выглядели старше, чем двадцатишестилетний капитан, но явно ждали, когда он заговорит. Это было странно. Никто из них не показался ему особо покладистым. 

— Тони, ты уже починил костюм, в нём есть герметичный слой? — рассеянно спросил Капитан, не отрываясь от экрана. 

— Первое, что сделал после случайного путешествия в глубокий космос. 

Баки мельком взглянул на Тони. Космос? Эти люди сумасшедшие? Или это какая-то только им понятная шутка? Серьёзный кивок Капитана шутливым не показался. 

— Я так понимаю, что бункер слишком ценен, чтобы привлекать доктора Беннера? 

— Слишком ценен, — согласился Фьюри.

Наконец, Капитан снова перевёл взгляд на Баки.

— Мне не нужен костюм, — сказал Баки, прежде чем альфа заговорил. — Дерьмо, которое они закачали в мои вены, означает, что я не могу заболеть.

Капитан впервые выглядел заинтересованным. Однако вместо того, чтобы спросить Баки, он полностью проигнорировал его и обратил взгляд голубых глаз к Фьюри. Как, чёрт возьми, он это сделал. Должно быть, это связь, и чертовски сильная. 

— Одна из разновидностей сыворотки?

— Лучшая во всех отношениях, — заявил Баки, широко улыбнувшись.

Капитан на него даже не взглянул. 

— Доктор Эрскин успел дать сыворотку только Красному Черепу, прежде чем дезертировал. 

— Насколько мы можем сказать, — произнёс Фьюри, — доктор Арним Зола использовал кровь Красного Черепа, чтобы синтезировать собственную сыворотку примерно через год после того, как доктор Эрскин ввел её вам. 

Искусственный привкус у запаха Капитана. Теперь Баки понял. Чего он не понимал, так как ему могло быть двадцать шесть, если он получил сыворотку до Баки. Капитан явно не собирался объяснять. Он обернулся к Наташе. Он ничего не сказал, но она пожала плечами, будто тот задал вопрос. 

— Возможно. Мне не объяснили деталей истории программы. 

Медленно кивнув, Капитан обернулся на Фьюри. 

— Цель миссии? 

Баки был вынужден неохотно признать, что Капитан не так уж и плох. У него было влияние на членов команды, которым он пользовался легко и ненавязчиво. Не задавал лишних вопросов. И он привлёк внимание Фьюри, так что, очевидно, тот очень ценит его мнение. Капитан, как бы он не был молод, был не настолько “зелёным”, как предполагал Баки. 

— Проникните туда, убейте или захватите доктора Кларксона и остановите всё, что он там планирует. Мы не можем сказать наверняка, но не думаем, что хотим выяснить что-то плохое. 

Капитан встретил взгляд Баки, меж его бровей всё ещё лежала морщина. 

— А что он получит за помощь? — спросил он жёстким голосом. 

— Мы думаем позволить ему принимать подавители. Если он переживёт миссию, то есть. 

Стоящие по обе стороны от Капитана Тони и Наташа напряглись.

— Думаете? — повторил Капитан низким, злым голосом, возвращаясь взглядом к Фьюри. — То есть он их не получал?

— Позволить? — повторил Тони. 

Челюсть Фьюри напряглась, но он ответил, хотя было очевидно, что не хотел.

— Было решено, что без них его проще будет контролировать. 

— Это пытка, — рявкнул Капитан, сжав руки на краю стола так, что они побелели. — Это незаконно. 

Баки фыркнул, но Капитан даже не взглянул на него. Снова.

— Как долго? — тихо и напряженно спросил Тони, стоящий рядом со Стивом

Фьюри явно не хотел отвечать на вопрос, избегая даже взгляда Наташи. Баки молчал, выжидая. Что он сделает? Соврёт? Рискнёт ли, когда Баки может разоблачить его ложь? Или он считает, что Баки слишком боится возмездия, чтобы пойти против него? Баки не знал, какой вариант будет лучше для него, поэтому ждал.

Пока Фьюри мялся с ответом, Капитан продолжал смотреть на Баки. 

— Как долго?

— Три с половиной года. 

Тони поднялся на ноги и открыл рот, будто собирался закричать. Наташа молчала, но пристально смотрела на Фьюри. Капитан поймал руку Тони, тут же заставив его остановиться. Баки рассеянно задался вопросом, повязаны ли они. 

— Свобода, — тихо произнёс Капитан.

Все взгляды обратились к нему, как если бы он закричал. Баки не был уверен, что правильно его понял. Ведь он не мог иметь в виду того… что прозвучало? Верно? 

— Вот что он получит, если решит помочь нам в нашей миссии.

— Капитан, — возразил Фьюри, но Капитан сделал резкий жест рукой, и он замолчал. 

— Если нет, и его вернут в тюрьму, то будут обращаться, соблюдая все права человека, предоставленные ему Женевской Конвенцией. Если он решит помочь, ему будет предоставлена свобода и иммунитет за все прошлые преступления.

 

Баки не стал оглядываться на Фьюри, просто продолжая смотреть на Капитана, загипнотизированный зло сжатой челюстью и ощутимым запахом его гнева. Гнева из-за Баки. Человека, которого он не знал, который ему не нравился и к которому он уж точно не чувствовал привязанности. 

— Капитан, этот человек — убийца, — запротестовал Фьюри. — Массовый убийца.

Капитан и глазом не моргнул. 

— Убийца — тоже человек, — сказал он с холодом, который заслонил его гнев. — Вы обращались с ним как с животным, и обещаю, если начнёте со мной спорить, то вам станет ещё хуже, когда мир обо всём узнает. 

Тони медленно присел, скрестил ноги и улыбнулся.

— С нами, — легко поправил он. — С каждым из нас. Можете замять это дело, но я скажу Пеп звонить адвокатам. Я имею в виду, Кэп умер не для того, чтобы американцы вели себя, как нацисты. 

Баки нахмурился. Умер? Парень выглядел вполне живым со своей обтягивающей мышцы униформой и угрожающими треснуть на бицепсах рукавами. Даже больше, чем физические особенности, привлекало требование. Сам факт того, что Капитан просил для него свободы, был сногсшибателен, но Баки не ожидал, что это к чему-либо приведёт. Скорее всего, Баки снова посетит Фьюри, когда всё закончится. Они сядут и будут долго дискутировать и торговаться, чтобы выяснить, стоит ли то, что предлагает Всемирный Совет Безопасности, всех проблем, связанных с риском для его жизни.

И все же, это был хороший знак. Времена менялись: люди сверху рассматривали возможность переговоров с ним. Скоро кто-то совершит просчёт, и он снова будет свободен. Фьюри и Совет считали, что постоянные течки и отсутствие подавителей его сломают. Не сработало и не сработает, он не позволит. Отправлять альф в его камеру, когда, как они думали, он был на пике течки, чтобы укротить и повязать его… Ну, снова это на него не подействует.

Вероятно. 

Такова была тактика его укрощения Гидрой. Сначала его пытали, чтобы сломать, затем, во время течки, предлагали хороших партнёров. Была невероятная жестокость в том, что альфы, которых они посылали Баки, когда он был наиболее восприимчив, всегда были осторожны и нежны с ним. Каждый раз устанавливалась временная связь и делала его послушным и желающим угодить. Держалась она всего несколько недель, и к тому моменту, как из-за его измененной физиологии снова наступала течка, всё начиналось по-новой. 

Со временем эффект слабел, так как рос уровень его агрессии. Баки понятия не имел, что случится, если во время течки у него снова будет незащищённый секс с альфой, но не собирался узнавать. Баки помнил, что пока течка была более или менее постоянной, он мог контролировать себя без особых проблем. Поскольку Фьюри хотел контролировать его, отказывая в подавителях, то просто дал Баки новое оружие. Подавители — это неплохо, да, они снимали напряжение, но его течка — отличный способ сбить альф с толку. Пусть Фьюри и был вне игры, его кожу украшали бисеринки пота, а запах время от времени становился резче. 

Несмотря на свои опасения, Баки продолжил наблюдать за Капитаном, пытаясь выяснить, что заставило его настаивать на чем-то столь же далёком, как его свобода. Какой идеалистичный придурок мог бы решить, что это возможно? И почему его это волнует? Баки понял бы омегу, но Капитан был альфой. Он не знал, каково проходить через течку. Он понятия не имел, каково это: когда собственное тело становится злейшим врагом и активно идёт против тебя. Каково чувствовать, как от одного отголоска запаха альфы ноги превращаются в желе, а разум — в одержимое сексом месиво. Он не мог представить, чтобы к нему относились как к человеку второго сорта, объекту, предназначенному только для вязки. И всё потому, что он родился с другим набором органов. 

— У меня нет полномочий это разрешать, — признался Фьюри. 

Глаза Капитана опасно сузились, но заговорила Наташа. 

— Тогда вам стоит поговорить с людьми, у которых есть, — её голос был холоден как лёд. — И напомните, кто именно выдвигает требования. 

Тони обернулся, посмотрев на Наташу. 

— Ты ему вместе с ним угрожаешь, — он указал на Стива, который наконец оглянулся на Баки. Его взгляд ничего ему не говорил. — Или от лица всех нас. Я тоже включён? Я тоже хочу быть страшным.

Капитан отвернулся от Баки, его губы дрогнули в улыбке. 

— Ты очень страшен, Тони. Мы просто пригрозим закрыть их в одной комнате с тобой, и они сдадутся. 

— Если вы закончили, — прервал Фьюри. — Джеймс, я провожу вас обратно к охранникам.

— Тони, — невзначай сказал Капитан, — почему бы тебе не присоединиться к ним? Мне нужно поговорить с Наташей наедине.

Это не было то традиционное сопровождение, что требовалось в тридцатых-сороковых годах, но, вероятно, было настолько к нему близко, как мог затребовать Капитан. Родись он во времена Баки, в этом был бы смысл. Омеги были под защитой, как бы их не угнетали. Когда Тони без споров поднялся, Баки подумал, что, возможно, дело было скорее в недоверии Фьюри, чем старомодных традициях. 

Поднявшись, Баки снова поймал пристальный взгляд Капитана и в этот раз подумал, что, быть может, защищался тут только Фьюри.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 2**

Фьюри потребовались семь возмутительно долгих часов, чтобы убедить Мировой Совет Безопасности согласиться на условия Стива. Очевидно, мир не был в непосредственной опасности, или, что более вероятно, они просто препирались из-за каждой незначительной детали. Порой, в такие дни как сегодняшний, Стив задавался вопросом, почему до сих пор беспокоится о ЩИТе. Хотя, если быть честным, потому, что не знал, чем кроме борьбы заняться в своей жизни. 

Сначала Стив вместе с Наташей посмотрел информацию по их миссии, затем прошерстил файлы в поисках какой-либо информации о Джеймсе Барнсе и Зимнем Солдате. От найденного он ощутил тошноту. Пытки, психологические манипуляции посредством изнасилований и установления временных связей, убийства и эксперименты. По словам Тони, металлическая рука была произведением искусства. Она намного больше, чем было возможно, опережала своё время, когда была прикреплена к сержанту (Стив был в ярости: этот человек был американским военнопленным!) Барнсу. 

Больше всего Стива тревожило то, что из-за вмешательства Гидры Зимний Солдат тёк каждый месяц, а не раз или два в год, как большинство омег. По милости Гидры его пытали, а затем насиловали, тем самым связывая с кураторами-альфами и заставляя делать всё, что они хотели. Так называемые “массовые убийства”, которые он совершил впоследствии, казались Стиву более чем приемлемым оправданием. 

Прошёл ещё час, прежде чем адвокаты Тони гарантировали, что контракт ЩИТа максимально свободен от лазеек, и сейчас Стив следовал в Рафт, чтобы сообщить новости лично. Кое-какие условия были, но ничего такого, из-за чего Стив мог бы поднять шум. Он предположил, что Зимний Солдат вызверится на любого, кто скажет, что Стив добился решения о том, что когда они завершат миссию и останутся живы, его контракт завершится. Он добился бы только того, что, когда остальные убедятся, что Стив всё ещё дышит, вопрос вынесут на пересмотр. 

Пройдя сквозь пост охраны, Стив решил, что ненавидит Рафт. Он был стерильным, функциональным и более чем немного жутким. Однако он должен был признать, что это, похоже, единственное место, где можно было удержать Зимнего Солдата. Опять же, его свобода, вероятно, была лишь вопросом времени. 

Когда он вошёл в круглую комнату, сержант Барнс подошёл к прозрачной стене своей камеры. Облокотившись о чистую стену, он грустно усмехнулся. Кто-то позволил ему переодеться, и Стив не чувствовал запах феромонов, но сомневался, что омеге дали подавители. Всё нормально: Стив принёс немного. 

— Ну, ну, — протянул сержант Барнс, — смотрите, кто передумал. Фьюри наконец убедил тебя?

Приподняв бровь, Стив подошёл ближе и остановился перед Зимним Солдатом.

— Убедил меня сделать что?

Сержант Барнс фыркнул.

— Повязать меня. Таков его план по приручению, не так ли? Найти большого сильного альфу, чтобы тот раздвинул мне ноги и сделал своей маленькой сучкой? — Стив чувствовал, как сердце сжимается от ненависти в его голосе. — Только раз, верно? Обязательная часть сделки, чтобы вы могли быть уверены, что я веду себя хорошо?

На виске сержанта Барнса была капля пота, а на щеках румянец. Более сильная реакция на собственную течку, чем он показал на их первой встрече. Стив задался вопросом, не сделали ли с ним чего-нибудь за те часы, что они не виделись. Хоть он и подумывал спросить, но решил этого не делать. Если что-то и было, то теперь Стив ничего не мог изменить. 

— Нет, — сказал Стив сквозь спазм в горле. — Пока ты часть моей команды, никто не тронет тебя без твоего разрешения.

Ни улыбка, ни осанка не изменились, поза оставалась напряженной и вызывающей. От смешения сигналов — приглашения и агрессии — у Стива болела голова. Не было никаких шансов, что он примет это приглашение, но он не мог его не заметить.

— О, но в этом-то и дело, верно, — улыбнулся во весь рот сержант Барнс и отступил, широко раскинув руки, отчего дешёвая серая футболка растянулась на массивной груди. — Я должен сказать “да” или “нет”, не так ли? Существует ли вариант “да”, или же это просто способ заставить меня “сотрудничать”?

Стив почувствовал вкус желчи.

Посмотрев в камеру наблюдения, он рявкнул:

— Открыть камеру. 

Зимний Солдат рассмеялся, низко и горько, его ноздри затрепетали, когда в дверях появилась щель. 

— Это не “да” и не “нет”, Капитан. Держишь карты под рукой? Думаешь, я скажу “да”? Ждёшь с нетерпением? 

Когда Стив посмотрел на него — на горькую улыбку и в напряжённые, таящие груз прожитых лет серые глаза, то подумал, что сержант Барнс скажет “да”. Позже, когда обретёт свободу, то, вероятно, убьёт Стива за попытку, но прямо сейчас он сказал бы “да”. Осталось так мало того, что он мог бы проиграть, и так много, что мог бы обрести. Стиву казалось, будто он два фута в высоту. Однако, какое бы выражение ни было у его лица, Зимний Солдат замолчал. 

Они стояли, уставившись друг на друга, пока дверь камеры открывалась. Стив расслабился и делал всё возможное, чтобы казаться безобидным, сержант Барнс представлял собой напряжение, агрессию и предвкушение. Пока они ждали, Стив вспоминал первый раз, когда увидел Солдата. Он ничего не ожидал от человека, которого ему приказали взять в команду, но, конечно, не ожидал, что заключённый войдёт в тренировочный полигон.

Сначала ему в нос ударил запах. Мощный, куда сильнее, чем запах любого встреченного Стивом омеги. Запах течки. Стив разом выпрямился, поняв, что Фьюри притащил “новичка” на встречу несмотря на течку, которую невозможно было не заметить. По крайней мере общепринятые правила гласили, что течного омегу стоит оставить на эти несколько дней в покое. Конечно, Стив счёл странным, что он не был на легальных и легко приобретаемых подавителях. Это был какой-то новый уровень борьбы за права омег, о котором он не знал? Как бы то ни было, его рот наполнился слюной. 

Вся сила воли Стива ушла на то, чтобы не приблизиться и не вдохнуть его запах. Наполнить им ноздри, пока всю голову не затмит невероятный, дымно-сладкий аромат. Член помимо воли твердел, даже узел пытался раздуться, хотя он даже не коснулся омеги. 

К сожалению, Фьюри, кажется, был единственным альфой, что мог себя контролировать. Стив никогда не одобрял мнение, что приемлемо вести себя как животное только из-за того, что у омеги течка. Остальные альфы в комнате вели себя по меньшей мере недостойно, рыча и приближаясь к омеге, игнорируя очевидную опасность. Один взгляд на заключённого, и Стив понял: он убьёт любого, кто к нему приблизится. В его глазах пылала ярость: столько чистой ненависти, что Стив сбился с дыхания. 

Сжав челюсти, Стив стоял неподвижно, чтобы не выставить себя идиотом, поскольку омега, окружённый восемью охранниками-бетами, зашёл в комнату. Их винтовки были направлены на заключённого, будто даже на пике течки, скованный и безоружный, он был самым опасным человеком в помещении. Запах — это ещё не всё: он был его типажом. У него было крупное, мускулистое тело и греховно очерченные губы, столь полные, что взгляд Стива метнулся вниз. Шёл он дерзко и уверенно, от него не исходило ни намёка на подчинение, которое подсознательно источало большинство омег. Металлическая рука была необычной, но Стив повидал слишком много странных вещей, чтобы удивиться бионической конечности. Тем не менее то, как она двигалась, плавно и натурально, имитируя естественное движение, было потрясающе красиво. У Стива руки чесались запечатлеть это на бумаге. 

Никто не стал бы винить Стива за взгляды, но проблема всё ещё состояла в его эрекции, и не обычной. Нет, боль в основании члена была позывом к сцепке, который он так редко испытывал. Уж точно не через несколько секунд в компании омеги. Тело ожило так внезапно, так резко, будто он ждал этого всю свою жизнь. Из-за этого жёсткого, озлобленного мужчины, смотрящего на него со смертельным вызовом во взгляде. Зимний Солдат, как назвал его Фьюри, был всем, чем не должен был быть истинный омега: намеренно антагонистическим, кричаще мужественным и адски доминантным. 

Маленькая, примитивная часть Стива была взволнована перспективой гона. Узнать, каково это — кончать снова и снова. Так же это хорошо, как во всём том порно, что он читал? 

Стив упорно отталкивал эти мысли в сторону. Только упрямство спасло его от полного и чрезвычайно дискомфортного превращения в того, кого он так презирал. Замедлив сердцебиение, он запер реакцию глубоко внутри, не позволяя себе и намёком показать, что чувствует. Он пообещал себе, что позже, когда останется наедине, запрётся в ванной и будет дрочить, пока узел не спадёт. 

Стоя перед Зимним Солдатом, Стив радовался, что на той первой встрече рядом с ним была Наташа. У него просто не было возможности исполнить свою маленькую фантазию. Затем, после того, как он прочитал файлы Барнса, желание дрочить пропало. Чёрт, даже постоянная эрекция спала, как только он узнал, как именно Гидра использовала главную физиологическую особенность организма омеги, чтобы отбить у сержанта Барнса волю к сопротивлению. И они делали это в течение многих десятилетий.

Удивлён ли он, что тот не верил Стиву? Всё то, что на момент их первой встречи Стив находил в Солдате отталкивающим, имело смысл после прочтения его файла. Усовершенствован, потому не стареет. Век пыток. Такой же, как и Стив — человек вне времени и отрезанный от мира.

Барьер между ними исчез, и на Стива снова обрушился запах течки сержанта Барнса. Тёплый и сладкий, как карамель и обжаренный кофе, тёмный, насыщенный и многообещающе азартный. При всём этом искусственный: не вполне реальный. Не обращая внимания на то, что этот запах творил с его гормонами, Стив сбросил принесённую спортивную сумку к ногам сержанта Барнса.

— Собирайся. Прочитай свой контракт. Вертушка улетает через тридцать минут. Я удостоверился, что там есть подавители, если захочешь их принять. 

Интерком немедленно загудел.

— Капитан Роджерс, заключённому не разрешено...

Стив почувствовал, как его захлёстывает ярость. 

— Хочешь спуститься сюда и сказать мне это в лицо? — зарычал он в камеру.

Молчание было достаточным ответом. Прочистив горло и подавив гнев, Стив извиняющеся глянул на Зимнего Солдата. Наташа бы ругнулась на него за подобный порыв. Тони — сказал бы что-то короткое и содержательное. Сержант Барнс просто уставился на него, как на йети.

— Прости, — искренне извинился Стив, — я знаю, ты бы справился и сам, но я просто не могу не нападать первым. Наташа и Тони пытаются избавить меня от этой привычки. 

Сержант Барнс не сдвинулся.

— Без ультиматумов? — медленно произнёс он.

Подмигнув, Стив покачал головой.

— Слушай, я буду честен с тобой, сержант... 

— Я не сержант, — зарычал Зимний Солдат, шагнув вперёд.

Возможно, это был один из тех поступков, что Наташа называла бы глупыми, но Стив не отступил. 

— В твоём деле ничего не сказано ни об увольнении, ни о трибунале. Ты — сержант Джеймс Барнс из 107-ого пехотного, захваченный в плен в Аццано. — Стив поджал губы. — По-видимому, Зола перевёл тебя в новое место прямо перед освобождением заключённых. Так что, насколько я могу судить, ты — сержант Барнс, военнопленный.

— Своего собственного правительства, — рявкнул сержант Барнс. 

— Да, — согласился Стив, наблюдая, как гнев Зимнего Солдата превратился в замешательство. — Я не могу изменить этого факта, но, возможно, смогу исправить, как только мы захватим доктора Кларксона. Возможно, — медленно добавил Стив. — Ты согласен на сделку? Я хотел спросить твоего согласия. 

— Я прочту контракт, — также медленно ответил сержант Барнс. Не покорно, но осторожно. Немного, но это было большим согласием на сотрудничество, чем он показывал до сих пор. 

— Хорошо, эм, тебе есть, где переодеться наедине?

Сержант Барнс рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. А потом начал раздеваться, прямо тут, перед камерами и Стивом. Для него, кажется, это не имело значения. Ну, зато имело для Стива, который почувствовал под воротником жар и быстро отвернулся, прежде чем успел увидеть больше, чем проблеск бледной кожи и твёрдых мышц. 

Он почти пересёк тюремную камеру, когда сержант Барнс окликнул его. Его голос был низким и хриплым, от него по позвоночнику Стива прошлась волна нежеланной дрожи. 

— Кто она? 

Стив остановился, но не повернулся.

— Она? — переспросил он, снова сбитый с толку. 

— Сучка, которая так крепко взяла тебя за яйца, что ты совсем на меня не реагируешь.

— Я… что?

Длинный, затянутый вздох.

— Значит, это он? Ты повязан с этим Тони?

В голосе Барнса была та самая странная нота, которую Стив не мог распознать.

— Я не… почему ты спрашиваешь? 

Последовал шорох одежды и резкое “вжик” открывающихся и закрывающихся молний.

— Ни один альфа мне не сопротивлялся. Пытаюсь решить, теряю хватку или нет. 

В ответ на дурацкий вопрос Стив лишь фыркнул и покачал головой. Изо всех возможных вопросов Солдат предпочёл задать этот. Почему его волнует, повязан ли Стив? Не похоже, что он хотел вязки. 

— Я не повязан, — легкомысленно ответил Стив. — Так что, должно быть, теряешь. 

Стив не стал прятать улыбку, когда услышал, как сержант пробормотал: 

— Говнюк.

В аккомпанемент к молниям добавился глухой звук раскрываемых липучек. Стив не рассматривал снаряжение, просто забрал из хранилища ЩИТа то, что было зарегистрировано как вещи сержанта. Сумка была достаточно тяжела, что говорило о большом количестве оружия, но Стив не стал его убирать. Ему было нужно, чтобы сержант был максимально вооружён и опасен — как Стив подозревал, кое-что, что принесёт ему удовольствие. 

— Ты забрал моё снаряжение, — услышал он. Звук был приглушен, и Стив постарался представить что-то иное, чем раздевающийся сержант. Его тело было слишком заинтересовано в действиях омеги. — Даже почистил. 

Теперь голос звучал яснее. 

— Не моя заслуга, — отозвался Стив. — Таким я его нашёл. 

На этот раз ответом было весёлое фырканье. 

— В ЩИТе мои шмотки растаскали как стервятники, да? Сомневаюсь, что они принесли им пользу. Эти вещи слишком персонализированы. 

Раздалось больше звуков, тяжёлых и почти что металлических (Стив даже не мог себе представить, что их может издавать), а потом ещё больше треска липучек. Завершения в ближайшее время не предвиделось. 

От того, что его целиком обволакивал этот карамельно-сладкий и кофейно-острый запах, пока сержант, возможно, стоял голым за его спиной, в костюме становилось жарче. Судя по звуку, он обувался — не в мягкие кроссовки, которые носил в камере. Раздался тихий скрип кожи. 

— Чёрт возьми, они не смазывали кожу, — услышал он тихое ворчание, а затем новый скрип, пока кожа не размялась и не перестала жалобно стонать. 

В конце концов Стив услышал шорох фольги и вздохнул с облегчением. Сержант распаковывал привезённые им экстренные подавители. Раздалось тихое шипение шприца, странно громкое в пустом пространстве, и Стив знал, что был только вопрос времени, прежде чем аромат течки исчезнет.

— Ну, я готов. Насколько могу в такой короткий срок. 

Стив повернулся и почувствовал, как упала челюсть. Он знал, что сержант привлекателен, когда увидел его в действии в тренировочном зале, но не ожидал _этого_.

Чёрный костюм ассасина, как он и предполагал, но Стив не ожидал ремней. Они были везде. Весь перед куртки состоял из широких ремней, оканчивающихся застёжками на правом боку. Идеально скроенная под его мощные плечи и плотно обтягивающая узкую талию, куртка прекрасно сидела даже после нескольких лет заключения. У неё был высокий воротник, тесно обхватывающий горло. Рукав был только один, такой же чёрный, как и всё остальное, с большим количеством пряжек и молний, которые делали бог-знает-что кроме того, что вызывали в Стиве желание их расстегнуть. Пластины выставленной на обозрение металлической левой руки блестели в искусственном свете. Кроваво-красная звезда на плече ярко сверкала на фоне стали. 

Ниже, на бёдрах сержанта Барнса, было ещё больше ремней. Чёрные и кожаные, они перекрещивались на узких бёдрах и шли ниже, туда, где крепились набедренные кобуры. На каждом бедре было по пистолету и, приглядевшись, Стив смог заметить более тёмные рукоятки небольших ножей. На ногах - тяжёлые тактические ботинки с металлическими носами, выкрашенными в матовый чёрный цвет. Судя по размеру, в них находилось скрытое отделение для ножей. Стив быстро предположил, что на сержанте куда больше оружия, чем виделось. А видимого оружия было _много_. 

Кобуры делали с бёдрами Барнса нечто неприличное, как и подогнанные специально под него тактические штаны. Они были укреплены на коленях, но очень… тесны в бёдрах, по-настоящему непристойно обтягивая некоторые мышцы. Стив пытался вести себя прилично, но ни на минуту не мог перестать пялиться на эти мускулистые бёдра, обтянутые плотной чёрной тканью и перекрещенные кожаными ремнями.

— Резинка есть? 

Звук голоса сержанта Барнса заставил Стива вернуться взглядом к его лицу. Это было несколько затруднительно — глазам потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы оторваться от потрясающего тела. Наконец он заметил, что волосы сержанта были распущены, падали на лицо и почти доходили до плеч.

— А? 

Барнс издал короткий звук, который затуманенный мозг Стива определил как весёлый. 

— Резинка, — повторил сержант, насмехаясь над его медлительностью. — Для волос. 

— Эм, — красноречиво произнес Стив, пытаясь выволочь свой мозг из канавы. — Эм… нет, п-прости. 

Он действительно заикался. Он никогда не заикался. Чёртовы, блядь, неконтролируемые гормоны. Тем не менее, вместо того, чтобы разозлиться, Барнс усмехнулся. Пухлые губы растянулись и скривились в медленной, едкой усмешке, которая отправила разум Стива обратно в сточную канаву, из которой он едва успел выползти.

— Кажется, хватку я всё-таки не потерял. 

— Нет. — Стив резко развернулся, не позволяя ублюдку увидеть свой румянец, — определённо потерял. 

Ни один из них не поверил ни единому слову.

***

Когда Стив вернулся в квинджет вместе с Зимним Солдатом, Наташа с облегчением вздохнула. Кто-то дал ему подавители, так что его всепоглощающая вонь больше не раздражала её нос. Она пыталась не думать о том, что этот “кто-то”, вероятно, был Стивом. Несмотря на все свои недостатки, Фьюри был для неё как отец, но с момента разморозки Стива она начала замечать, что Ник не был тем человеком, которым она его считала. Подобное обращение с омегой это только доказало. 

Наташа украдкой наблюдала за Зимним Солдатом, пока тот заходил в квинджет вслед за Стивом. Она не понимала, как Стив может столь спокойно пускать этого человека себе за спину. То, во что он был одет, явно предназначалось для запугивания, так как это был настоящий боевой костюм. Все эти пряжки и чёрный кевлар только выделяли серебристую руку, гарантируя, что все узнают: он вооружён всегда. Буквально. Он всё так же угрожающе крался, как в тренировочной комнате, и из-за проклятой уверенности в его физическом превосходстве она чувствовала необходимость обнажить перед ним горло.

Оказавшись внутри, Барнс изучил салон джета, пройдясь по нему взглядом. Сначала по тёмным углам, а затем скользнул на неё и Тони. В его глазах мелькнула тут же исчезнувшая вспышка, и она была уверена, что он сможет пилотировать самолет, если понадобится. Она обязательно усложнит начальный код.

— О, слава Богу, — проговорил Тони с места второго пилота справа от Наташи. — Я боялся, что нам придется иметь дело с этим запахом всё это грёбаное время. — Он принюхался и сморщил нос. — Ничего, теперь я чувствую только Кэпа. 

Вернувшись взглядом к дисплеям перед собой, Наташа сделала вид, что смотрит за их показателями, наблюдая за Барнсом в отражении стекла. Когда Тони говорил, то сосредотачивался не на предмете обсуждения, а скорее на Стиве, очевидно, определяя границы. Наташе это не понравилось. В этом стальном взгляде было слишком много интеллекта, слишком много грубого инстинкта. Наташа не думала, что Стив достаточно вооружен, чтобы иметь дело с кем-то, кто готов использовать свою сексуальность как оружие.

— Если наденешь костюм, то не придётся, — отметил Стив. Вероятно, в устах кого-то ещё это бы звучало разумно, но Наташа знала, что он просто пытается подстрекнуть Тони. 

Взгляд Барнса метнулся вниз, потом вверх, его выражение было невозможно прочитать. Закончив осмотр, он последовал за Стивом вглубь самолета, очутившись прямо за Тони. Он ничего не говорил и не делал, но его присутствие тяготило. Наташа внимательно наблюдала за напряженными руками Тони. По крайней мере, он осознавал ту угрозу, что была у него за спиной.

— Я в костюме, — легкомысленно сказал Тони, останавливаясь только потому, что Стив громко застонал.

— Пожалуйста, прекрати так шутить. 

— Ладно, зануда. — Тони резко встал. — Я надену костюм. Ты пахнешь ещё хуже, чем он. 

Как и хотел Стив.

Наташа покачала головой. На неё всё ещё производило впечатление, что, будучи ужасным лгуном, Стив прекрасно предсказывал реакции других людей и знал, когда нужно надавить, чтобы получить желаемое. Как сейчас, когда он, защищая Тони от нового “участника команды”, пораньше отослал его экипироваться. Он был бы великолепным шпионом, если бы мог врать получше, чем семилетка. 

Во взгляде Барнса промелькнула задумчивость. Не только от Наташи не укрылись действия Стива. Это было впечатляюще. Барнс наблюдал за их взаимодействием меньше получаса и уже мог читать между строк. 

Зная, что сейчас произойдёт, Наташа развернулась в кресле, чтобы понаблюдать. В салоне было полно места, но когда Тони пронёсся мимо Стива, то задел его рукой. Наташа не сомневалась, что они и не осознавали, как часто касались друг друга. И не знала, как Пеппер терпела запах другого альфы на своём омеге, но, похоже, так оно и было, потому что прикосновения случались постоянно. Если бы Стив захотел, то, вероятно, мог бы бросить вызов Пеппер. Хотя он бы вряд ли так поступил, даже если бы признал, что они с Тони совместимы. 

Ничего из этого не было для Наташи новостью. Она наблюдала за реакцией Барнса. Неудивительно, что он заметил. Его взгляд съехал на руку Стива, затем проследовал за Тони. Он сузил глаза, потом сосредоточился на, возможно, единственном встреченном альфе, который пытался сопротивляться его привлекательности. По мнению Наташи, он был слишком заинтересован. Стив был просто не подготовлен к тому, что являл собой Зимний Солдат. К жестокости, которую он источал каждой порой. 

Когда Стив приблизился, Наташа повернулась и ухмыльнулась, ощутив его руку на своем плече. Если бы Стив хотя бы подумал отметить их своим запахом, она бы надрала ему зад. То, что он этого не делал, было… хорошо. Любой альфа, с которым она сочетается браком (не то чтобы она хотела), вынужден будет иметь дело и с его запахом, потому что она не собиралась его останавливать. 

— Ожидаемое время прибытия? — спросил Стив, наблюдая через лобовое стекло, как подъёмник вывозит джет на поверхность. 

— Час. Сядешь спереди? 

— И слушать нытьё Тони, как он хотел это место? Нет, спасибо. Я экипироваться. Сообщи, как пройдёт пятнадцать минут. 

— Двадцать, — поправил Зимний Солдат, вновь бросая вызов. 

Стив даже не дёрнулся.

— Двадцать, — сказал он. 

Зимний Солдат нахмурился. Наташа определённо не ухмылялась. Подъёмник остановился, и она завела джет. Стив отправился в заднюю его часть вслед за Тони, чтобы переодеться, и на мгновение показалось, что Зимний Солдат последует за ним, однако он плюхнулся на место Тони. Он раскинулся на сидении легко и расслабленно, будто провёл в нем пол жизни, ни одна мышца не была напряжена. Откинувшись на спинку, он запрокинул голову, открывая горло. Так он выглядел для неё ещё опаснее. Непристойно приглашающий, он мог бы убить любого, кто подойдёт к нему слишком близко. 

Гидра прекрасно научила его пользоваться своим телом, а злость улучшила этот навык. Вероятно, он выбрал это место, потому что Стив упомянул, что его захочет Тони.

На мгновение Наташа подумала, что Зимний Солдат не заговорит.

— Как ему может быть двадцать шесть, если он получил сыворотку раньше меня? 

Наташа оглянулась, скрыв удивление, что он действительно не знал ответа на этот вопрос.

— Технически Стиву девяносто шесть, но он не считает время, когда спал. Я так понимаю, Гидра и ЩИТ не держали тебя в курсе истории последних семидесяти лет? 

Вместо ответа Зимний Солдат фыркнул. В этот раз Наташа не оглянулась. 

— Тогда я скажу тебе то, что знает любой американский школьник. Капитан Стивен Грант Роджерс принял участие в проекте “Возрождение” в 1941 году. Он получил сыворотку Абрахама Эрскина и стал лучшим бойцом нации. Его назвали Капитаном Америкой, и он единолично демонтировал программу оружия Гидры, убил их лидера, затем пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти большую часть североамериканского восточного побережья от разрушения. Два года назад разбитый им самолет был обнаружен похороненным во льду, а найденный Капитан Америка был не так уж мёртв, как все считали, вместо этого он заморозился. ЩИТ его разморозил, а спустя два дня после пробуждения он вместе с Мстителями предотвратил инопланетное вторжение в центре Нью-Йорка. 

— Урок истории? — прервал Тони, остановившись позади Наташи и прислонившись к её креслу. Наташа украдкой наблюдала за тем, как Зимний Солдат медленно изучал костюм Железного Человека. Вид у него был угрюмый — видимо, как думала Наташа, из-за того, что Тони не пожаловался из-за занятого места. — Военнопленным историю не преподают? Удивительно. 

— Это ещё что? — требовательно спросил Зимний Солдат, взмахом руки указав на то, во что был одет Тони. 

— Костюм Железного Человека Марк XLII. Моё собственное изобретение, очень удобное, позволь заметить. Не все из нас усовершенствованы, как некоторые. 

Презрительно усмехнувшись, Зимний Солдат обернулся к Наташе. 

— Думаешь, я поверю, что вы сражались с инопланетянами. 

— Да, учитывая, что это мы и сделали, — ответил Тони, опередив её. — Сражались и победили. Целую армию. Ты, конечно, встретил только часть команды, но не стоит нас недооценивать. Мы — самые могущественные герои Земли.

Наташа, не скрываясь, закатила глаза. 

— Разве ты не знаешь про Капитана Америку? Спасение узников в Аццано? Уничтожение всех баз Гидры, самоубийственные миссии? Ни одного потерянного члена отряда? Ничего? 

От того, как Барнс напрягся при упоминании Аццано, рефлексы Наташи обострились до предела. Пока Барнс и Тони продолжали, она их подавила. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду под "спасением узников в Аццано"? Никто не пришёл за нами.

Слово “нами” должно было ясно дать понять Тони, что он сказал что-то, что не должен был. Но было уже поздно. 

— О, ну, знаешь, пришли. Кэп, эм… Нат, помоги мне. 

Медленно дыша, Наташа сказала: 

— Стив ушел в самоволку, когда услышал, что 107-й был захвачен. Во времена Первой мировой там служил его отец. 

Барнс не смотрел ни на неё, ни на Тони. Он уставился в одну точку прямо перед собой. Он был совершенно неподвижен. Наташа не была уверена, что ей стоит продолжать, но подумала, что будет хуже, если этого не сделает, несмотря на прежние опасения.

— Он в одиночку отправился туда, штурмовал базу, освободил пленных и вернулся с жизненно важной информацией для военных действий.

Наташа дёрнулась, когда заговорил Стив. Она действительно не ощутила, как он подошёл. Казалось, он незаметно подслушивал её урок истории. Зато Барнс его услышал и уже поворачивал голову. 

— Мне жаль, что я не успел помочь тебе, — искренне сказал Стив.

Барнс пожал плечами, но ничего не сказал. Наташа предположила, что для него это было слишком давно. Но когда она взглянула на Стива, тот выглядел опустошенным. Как будто он лично отвечал за захват Барнса Гидрой во время Второй мировой войны. Когда Барнс никак не отреагировал, не сделав ему никакой поблажки, Стив опустил взгляд в пол, и Наташа знала, что это будет рычагом давления, который Зимний Солдат сможет использовать против него, если захочет.

Тони, на удивление, тоже это заметил.

— Это не твоя вина, Стив, — твёрдо сказал он. — Папа рассказывал мне, что полковник Филлипс собирался позволить им гнить там до конца войны. Это решение зависело не от тебя. Даже Картер не могла заставить его передумать. Ты бы пошёл раньше, если бы мог, и, в любом случае...

Пусть и слабая, но на лице Стива снова появилась улыбка. 

— Потому ты всегда злишься, когда я читаю тебе лекции?

— Из-за подавляющей скуки и желания врезать по твоим идеальным зубам? — радостно уточнил Тони. — Да, поэтому я ненавижу твои дурацкие лекции. Не говоря уже о том, что они пробуждают во мне чувства. Во мне! У Тони Старка нет чувств. 

— Если только их не одобрит Пеппер, — подразнила Наташа, тоже желая, чтобы Стив снова улыбнулся.

— Да, — легко согласился Тони, — если только их не одобрит Пеппер и не заверит необходимые документы. Моя женщина любит бумажную работу.

Наташа и представить себе не могла, насколько может расслабиться Барнс, услышав, как Тони назвал Пеппер своей женщиной. Это было плохим знаком; Стиву нужно было иметь более ясное, более чётко обозначенное предупреждение, чтобы держать руки при себе. Даже если (когда, исправилась она) Зимний Солдат предложит. 

Встав на ноги так резко, что все вздрогнули, Барнс молча проскользнул мимо них в трюм. Он был слишком большой угрозой, чтобы не следить за ним, поэтому она наблюдала, как он раскидывается сразу на нескольких сидениях, видимо, собираясь спать. Не то, чтобы Наташа собиралась проверять. Она мудро предположила, что он всё равно был начеку. 

Стив снова был похож на пнутого щенка, но в этот раз быстро взял себя в руки, легонько сжав плечи ей и Тони, прежде чем тоже отправиться в трюм. Когда он сел и вытащил свой альбом из кармана кожаной куртки, она расслабилась. Пока он не хмурится, с ним всё будет хорошо. Она только надеялась, что рисовать он собирался не Зимнего Солдата. 

Почти полчаса прошло спокойно. Тони, вернув себе место второго пилота, возился со своим изобретением. Единственные звуки исходили от двигателя и карандаша Стива, царапающего что-то на бумаге. Этот звук стал для Наташи утешением, хотя она никогда бы не призналась. Она подумала, что Тони, возможно, чувствовал то же самое.

— Ты когда-нибудь ходил на танцы? — Голос Барнса, слишком тихий, чтобы долететь до ушей Тони, исходил из трюма.

Карандаш перестал двигаться, а затем снова начал.

— Пару раз, — ответил Стив. — Правда никогда не танцевал. 

— Был слишком занят, задирая юбки в переулке? — Грубо спросил Барнс.

Стив засмеялся.

— Слишком занят, переживая один отказ за другим. Ты много танцевал? 

— Каждую ночь, — сказал Барнс, даже тише, чем раньше.

Карандаш застучал по бумаге.

— Сейчас танцуют не так, как раньше, — осторожно сказал Стив, — клубы вместо танцевальных залов; больше секса, чем где-либо ещё.

— Звучит весело, — вкрадчиво сказал Барнс.

Стив фыркнул. 

— Наташа говорила, что есть несколько мест, где танцуют латиноамериканские танцы, свинг “старой школы” и линди-хоп. Может, ты мог бы проверить, когда закончим. 

— Приглашаешь? — В голосе Барнса было предупреждение, которое, как надеялась Наташа, Стив учтёт.

— Мне нравится иметь свои яйца при себе, благодарю покорно, — съязвил Стив. — Ну, если бы _ты_ пригласил, то это другое дело. Я бы отказался, но сообщил, что Наташа прекрасно танцует. 

— А ты нет? 

— Так и не научился, — признался Стив. — Никогда не находил времени.

— И тебя бы не покоробил флирт двух омег?

Стив снова засмеялся.

— Во-первых, нет. Во-вторых, положи на неё не так руку — и она её тебе отрежет, металлическая она или нет. 

— _Она_? 

— Тебе уши заложило? — мило спросил Стив. 

На этот раз Барнс засмеялся тяжёлым резким смехом, который казался позабытым и от того искренним. 

— Не сомневайся, сладенький. 

— Откуда ты вообще взялся? В твоём досье сказано, что из Бруклина, но не точное место, — тихо спросил Стив.

Барнс, должно быть, колебался, потому что ответил не сразу. 

— Монтгомери. 

Карандаш резко съехал. 

— Чёрт, погоди, — почти нетерпеливо произнёс Стив. — Ты _Баки_ Барнс? У твоего отца был завод по производству… хм, кукол? 

Барнс некоторое время молчал, но у этого молчания был резкий, сфокусированный привкус.

— Нет, — продолжал Стив, не обращая внимания на реакцию Барнса, — это были...

— Игрушки, — хрипло закончил Барнс.

— Ты, ох, — резко запнулся Стив, — я могу заткнуться, если хочешь.

— Откуда ты вообще это знаешь? — Спросил Барнс, всё ещё выбитый из колеи. 

— Я жил ниже по улице, — ответил Стив. — Мы ходили в одну церковь. Моя мама всегда говорила о платьях твоей. Фасонах, думаю. Цветочные узоры и… — Стив сделал паузу, затем глубокомысленно сказал: — Кажется, однажды ты врезал мне по челюсти. 

— Что, прости? — потребовал Барнс. 

— Меня постоянно били, так что всё смешалось, но, кажется, ты сказал что-то о моей маме, а я о Бекке, и ты меня ударил. 

Барнс не купился. 

— Я бы вспомнил, если бы ударил тебя по лицу.

Стив, должно быть, взял карандаш, потому что начал быстро стучать по своему скетчбуку.

— Нет, я почти уверен, что это был ты. Мне было… семь? Это было за Сент-Кристофером, ты говорил с сыном Барти Кроутса и сказал… ты сказал, что моя мама попадёт в ад, потому что так и не вышла замуж, и я сказал… что я сказал? Это было ужасно, той ночью моя мать вымыла мне рот с мылом… 

На этот раз, когда Барнс прервал его, его голос звучал подозрительно. 

— Я помню какого-то тощего, похожего на креветку пацана, назвавшего мою сестру потаскухой. Я чертовски уверен, что это был не ты. 

— Нет, это был я. Астма и коклюш чуть не забрали меня той зимой.

— И что потом? — Всё ещё скептично поинтересовался Барнс. — Ты вырос?

Стив фыркнул, но Наташа услышала улыбку в его голосе, когда он сказал:

— Нет, умник, сыворотка. Лучшая во всех отношениях, помнишь?

Нат почти видела, как Барнс нахмурился.

— Меня она не сильно изменила. — В его голосе всё ещё сквозило подозрение. — Исцеляющий фактор, да, и больше мышечной массы, но ничего такого, чего не дали бы регулярные тренировки. 

— Ну, насколько я помню, ты был довольно крупным, когда записался добровольцем, и нам дали разную сыворотку. 

— Так ты говоришь, что мы жили на одной улице?

Наташа услышала, как изменился акцент Барнса, и задалась вопросом, намеренно ли. 

— Так я и сказал, разве нет? — Акцент Стива становился всё хуже, и был шанс, что Барнс не заметит, что он подражал. — Эм, на углу была бакалейная лавка мистера Нельсона, верно? И он всегда выкладывал свежие фрукты в верхний ряд, но под ними были почти что сгнившие. Однако он хотел их приукрасить, да? Так, чтобы ты и не понял, что купил гнилые фрукты.

Барнс осторожно сказал:

— И если бы он поймал тебя, то избил бы битой. 

Стив засмеялся.

— Хорошая попытка. Это был ломик. Знаешь, моя мама всегда говорила: “Не связывайся с Баки Барнсом, он нечист на руку”. 

Наташа повернулась, уголком глаза взглянув на них. Барнс всё ещё лежал, но Стив сидел чуть ли не на краю его кресла, куда больше вклиниваясь в его пространство, чем, как думала Наташа, позволит любому альфе Барнс. 

— Ты был самым хилым альфой, которого я когда-либо видел, — пробормотал Барнс. 

— Я понятия не имел, что ты омега. 

— Как и я сам до Аццано. Всегда думал, что буду бетой. 

— После… довольно поздно, не так ли?

— Двадцать три, — подтвердил Барнс. — Тайный позор моего отца. Говорил всем, что я бета. По крайней мере, он так и не узнал правду.

— Не надо, — резко сказал Стив. — В этом нет ничего плохого.

— Тебе откуда знать? 

Голос Барнса снова приобрёл ту опасную интонацию, когда агрессия подняла свою уродливую голову. Каким бы невозможным это ни казалось, Стиву удалось заставить Барнса немного открыться. Теперь он снова защищался.

— Этого не нужно знать. Ты просто таким родился, и в этом нет ничего дурного. Ты не можешь этого изменить, также, как и цвет глаз. С твоими глазами всё хорошо?

— Генетически модифицированы для снайперской работы, — последовал ворчливый ответ, но звучал легче, не так агрессивно.

— Они изменили тебе цвет глаз, чтобы улучшить твои снайперские качества? — неверяще переспросил Стив. 

— Ты спрашивал о моих глазах в целом, а не о цвете. 

Наташа знала, что Стив закатил глаза. 

— Ну, спасибо, что так чертовски буквален, — раздражённым тоном произнёс Стив. — Тогда ответ на мой вопрос прозвучит как: “нет, Стив, в моих глазах нет ничего плохого, так как их сделали чертовски совершенными, и это не имеет ничего общего с моим полом, поэтому я рад, что ты спросил”. 

— Часто ты так делаешь?

— Что делаю?

— Ведёшь разговор и за собеседника тоже?

— Когда собеседник намеренно тупит, то да. 

— Ты сам назвал меня умником, грёбаный сопляк. 

— Зато я не придурок. 

Наташе пришло в голову, что она не слышала от Стива столько слов за раз с тех пор, как… ну, ладно, никогда. Он никогда не говорил так много, никогда не участвовал в беседе, которая не была строго связана с работой, на все сто процентов. Она понятия не имела, как к этому относиться. С одной стороны, Стив открывался, казался более расслабленным, чем когда-либо, более увлечённым разговором. С другой стороны, разговорил его чёртов Зимний Солдат. Человек, чья репутация сформировалась не только из-за боевого мастерства. Он был шпионом, агентом разведки, и был действительно хорош в том, что делал. Шанс, что он играл со Стивом, был также вероятен, как и то, что Стив пытался наладить контакт. 

Удивительно (а может и нет), но именно Зимний Солдат нарушил тишину в трюме.

— Ничего такого не имел в виду о твоей маме.

— Ничего такого не имел в виду о твоей сестре.

— Тебе правда вымыли рот?

— Целую неделю чувствовал мыльный привкус, — гордо подтвердил Стив. — Слышал, твой отец злился.

— Сказал, нет никакой чести в том, чтобы бить кого-то вдвое меньше тебя. Хотя ты был всё-таки побольше. 

Стив фыркнул.

— Буду иметь это в виду.

— Двадцать минут! — резко прокричал Тони, разрушая момент. Наташа вздрогнула, забыв о его присутствии. Когда она взглянула, он смотрел в трюм. Как поняла Наташа, кое-что до него всё же долетало, если она правильно истолковала направленный на нового участника команды взгляд суженных глаз. 

Тони Старк ревновал. Она никогда не думала, что застанет этот день. 

Он вошёл в трюм, когда и Барнс, и Стив поднялись.

— Каков план, Кэп? — нарочито случайно спросил Тони. 

Стив вытащил свой старкфон из кармана, отстучал пароль и вывел приложение для голограмм. Щелчок пальцев, и голограмма комплекса парила в воздухе над ними. На трёхмерном изображении было видно, что исследовательский комплекс был построен в стороне от Скалистых гор Колорадо, представляя собой станцию мониторинга и исследования погоды. Только на поверхности он раскинулся на десяток акров. Двенадцать одиночных зданий Стив перечислил как лаборатории, склад, администрацию и автостоянки. Ещё был жилой комплекс, загоны для скота (кого там держали?) и, конечно, главные исследовательские лаборатории. Шесть. Каждое здание было высотой в четыре этажа и, потому что ничего не могло быть просто, имело от шести до пятнадцати подземных уровней.

Изданный Барнсом звук прервал Стива, и всё внимание сосредоточилось на нём. На лице Солдата было странное выражение.

— Хочешь что-то добавить? — спросил Стив. 

— Там находятся “Три сестры”, — медленно произнёс Барнс. — Хочешь заявиться в “Три сестры” всего лишь вчетвером? 

— Ты что-то знаешь? 

Барнс скривился.

— Мне дважды приходилось вламываться туда, — признался он. — Первый раз в 59-м, чтобы украсть кое-какие документы из административного здания. Потребовалось четыре месяца, чтобы сделать это, и мне едва удалось войти в одно из наиболее безопасных зданий. Тогда там было всего три лаборатории, поэтому они и назывались "Три сестры". Затем в 87-ом я вёл семь ударных групп, и мы едва успели дойти до первой лаборатории, как у нас закончились люди…

— Что ты имеешь в виду под “закончились люди”? — прервал Тони, его голос становился всё выше.

— Что они умерли, — тут же объяснил Стив. Когда Тони собрался сказать что-то ещё, Стив спросил: — Что с ними случилось?

— Ловушки. Реально жёсткая система безопасности. У того, кто построил это место, были проблемы с лабиринтами. Двери и стены будут двигаться, создавая тупики там, где по карте, — Барнс махнул на голограмму, — их нет. Мы потеряли больше, чем я мог подсчитать, их система безопасности нас в два счёта перекосила. Выжили только я и мой куратор. 

В глазах Стива было осуждение, но он был достаточно мудр, чтобы держать его при себе.

— К счастью для нас, с охраной дела иметь не придётся. Только с монстрами. Я просмотрел записи с камер, пока тебя не было. Если доктор Кларксон не сменил почерк, верхние этажи чисты, за исключением патогенов, конечно. На нижних этажах мы должны беспокоиться о протоколах безопасности, но меня проинформировали о них. — Стив выдохнул и добавил, — предположительно.

— Это утешает, — сказал Тони. 

Стив пожал плечами.

— Я не хочу тебя утешать, я хочу, чтобы ты был начеку. Я _предположительно_ могу обойти любую из систем безопасности. Предположительно, первая команда уничтожила часть, вторая — ещё больше. Неизвестно, сможет ли доктор Кларксон повторно включить их или нет. У нас до сих пор нет информации об этих… собакоподобных штуках. 

— Я могу сказать, — Барнс указал на одно из зданий, описанное как административное, — что либо ваша карта неточна, либо здание, которое я помню из миссии 59-ого года, внезапно уменьшилось.

— Они могли перестроить его, — сказала Наташа, играя адвоката дьявола.

— Или план неточен, — согласился Барнс.

— Контрпродуктивно, — произнёс Стив, — но возможно. 

— Уверен, они хотят, чтобы мы добились успеха, — согласился Барнс, — но сомневаюсь в их желании поведать тебе, что именно они там замышляют.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, с кем рядом стоишь, верно? — фыркнул Тони. — Мы это уже поняли, Виртуоз.

Наташа была уверена, что Барнс не понял отсылку, но опять же, ни она, ни Стив не собирались объяснять. Они все просто проигнорировали его.

— Я просто хочу дать понять: Гидра была одержима этим местом с пятидесятых, но так и не смогла туда пробраться. Тем не менее в ЩИТ она проникла без проблем. 

Как всегда, упоминание о Гидре заставило Стива нахмуриться. Когда его разморозили, новость о том, что творение его друзей, Старка и Картер, стало очередной головой Гидры, сильно его задела. Наташе пришло в голову, что он никогда не высказывал своего мнения о том, как была разрушена Гидра. Она недостаточно знала о Стиве Роджерсе и не стала бы спорить на деньги.

— Мы хоть знаем, какая нам нужна лаборатория? — спросил Барнс. 

— Эта, — ответил Стив, коснувшись голограммы пальцами и расширив её, чтобы показать только рассматриваемое здание. Четыре этажа над землей и десять под. Не самая большая, но и не маленькая. — Вторая команда добралась до четвертого этажа, прежде чем столкнулась с собакообразными штуками. 

— Мы зовём их не “собакообразными штуками”, — прервал Тони.

Стив вздохнул.

— Как мы их зовём, Тони?

— Грёбаный злобный хеллхаунд из преисподней?

— Хеллхаунд, ладно, — быстро согласился Стив.

— Мы должны терпеть это всю миссию? — потребовал Барнс. 

— Ты привыкнешь, — с небольшой улыбкой сказал Стив. 

Барнс злобно зыркнул.

— Предыдущие команды дали подтверждение присутствия цели в лаборатории? Или мы просто отрабатываем их данные?

— Они зашли не так далеко, нет. Информация о том, что он всё ещё на территории, взята из опубликованного доктором Кларксоном видео, где он угрожает выпустить чуму, которая убьет все живое на планете. И никто не покинул комплекс с тех пор, как он был заблокирован.

— Так что мы заходим и молимся, что за последние два дня он не переместился. 

Наташа проигнорировала это и потребовала:

— Никто? Это огромное здание, Роджерс. Там не может не быть никого. 

Наклонив голову, Наташа с облегчением увидела, что он уже это понял.

— Мало того, — согласился Стив, — первые две команды не встретили никого внутри. Они, похоже, исчезли.

— В комплексе такого размера, — возразила Наташа, — работало как минимум человек сто. Больше, если добавить охрану, которая сможет охватить такое пространство. 

— Так каков план проникновения? — Спросил Барнс, пытаясь вернуть их к теме.

Пальцы Стива снова затанцевали по голограмме, и схема здания развернулась, отобразив план подземных этажей. 

— Уровни, зачищенные предыдущими командами, выделены зелёным. — Он указал на первый этаж и первые три подуровня. — Там _должно быть_ довольно безопасно. Проблема в оставшихся семи. Самые опасные вирусы исследовались на седьмом этаже, но сомневаюсь, что доктор Кларксон там. Придётся проверить каждый этаж.

Стив оглянулся на Тони.

— Мы с Тони займем позицию. Я знаю коды безопасности, а у Тони самые технологичные знания. При необходимости он может силой уничтожить любую систему безопасности. Нат, ты за нами. Барнс, ты замыкаешь.

— Серьёзно? — последовал немедленный протест. — Ты хочешь поставить меня на эту позицию? Серьёзно?

Это удивило и Наташу. Зимний Солдат был грозным и бесстрашным бойцом и всё ещё незнакомцем. Она предположила, что Стив будет держать его в поле зрения.

— Да, — глаза Стива были жёсткими, — или мне не стоит доверять тебе следить за нашими спинами?

— Я — боец передовой. — Голос Барнса всё ещё был спокойно-настойчив. 

Голос Стива снова стал слишком приторным. 

— Думал, ты способен на всё, сержант. 

— Почему ты можешь драться, а я нет? — потребовал Тони. 

На мгновение Барнс перевел взгляд на Тони, но тут же сосредоточился на Стиве, не позволяя себе отвлечься от реальной цели.

— По костюму очевидно, что ты предпочитаешь атаковать с расстояния, — сказал Барнс, обращаясь к Тони, но не отводя взгляда от Стива. — Не понимаю, как это делает тебя хорошим выбором для передовой.

Пока они вновь не заговорили, Наташа нейтральным тоном вставила:

— Ты многого о нас не знаешь. 

— У меня личный интерес в успехе этой миссии, — неожиданно ответил Барнс. — И если Капитан при выборе стратегии начнёт руководствоваться личными предпочтениями, моё дело с этим разобраться. 

Стив фыркнул.

— Если ты собираешься просить обосновать каждое моё решение, то нам конец, потому давай сделаем это только раз. Я впереди по очевидной причине: коды безопасности не предоставляют больше никому, и это зависит не от меня. Тони со мной по трём причинам: он знает, как я дерусь, он знает, что я могу сделать, и он знает то, чего я не знаю. Ты в тылу, потому что зрение у тебя лучше, чем у Нат. Ты заметишь первым, если эти твари нападут на нас сзади, и если они будут слишком быстрыми для _атаки с расстояния_ , то не застанут тебя врасплох. У Тони реакция хуже, чем у тебя. И раз уж мы заговорили на эту тему, то Наташа в середине, потому что она прекрасно стреляет и сможет помочь и тебе, и нам, и сделает это на основе того, как мы ведём себя в драке, потому что изучит тебя быстрее, чем ты нас. Достаточно удовлетворительно, сержант?

— Почему столько оправданий, капитан? Не похоже, что кто-то из вас потрудился рассказать мне о ваших талантах, не так ли? — Сказал Барнс, снова откинувшись назад.

— Нет, — тут же ответил Стив. — Хотел посмотреть, как ты отреагируешь на мои приказы. Увиденное меня не впечатлило. 

— А теперь игры разума? Ты утверждаешь, что я член твоей команды. Их ты тоже, — Барнс указал на Нат и Тони, — держишь в неведении и заставляешь следовать за тобой вслепую?

Голос Солдата был ровным, мягким. Он не выражал ни одного из тех типов гнева, которые, вероятно, уже привык слышать Стив. Он был разочарованным… усталым. Как будто он уже не в первый и даже не в сотый раз находился в ситуации, которая ему не нравилась. Это было хорошо. Это напомнило бы Стиву, что у Барнса не было выбора, находиться тут или нет. Стив должен был помнить, что даже вооруженный и опасный, Барнс был заключённым. Стив был его тюремщиком, а не руководителем группы. 

Стив вздохнул.

— По некоторым причинам у меня было чувство, что ты не дал бы мне прямой ответ, если бы я спросил. Если я был неправ, то приношу извинения. Я должен был знать, могу ли я доверить тебе свою спину. Это была не лучшая моя идея, и, вероятно, теперь ты думаешь, что не можешь мне доверять, но ты должен был по крайней мере понять, что я знаю их сильные стороны, даже если ты не знаешь наши. Ты должен поверить, что я _что-то_ знаю, сержант, иначе ничего не выйдет. 

Губы Солдата изогнулись в горькой улыбке. Не принимая ни извинений Стива, ни его объяснений. Только смиряясь с тем, что тот всегда будет к нему так относиться.

— Так бы оно и было, если бы все просто делали свою работу и не примешивали к ней личные чувства. Это простой профессионализм. — Барнс скрестил руки на груди. Металлическая рука странно блестела в голубоватом свете голографа. — Это я знаю по опыту.

Стив фыркнул.

— Профессионализм? Ты считаешь, что оспаривать мои приказы — профессионально? Слушай, — рыкнул Стив, — извини, но что конкретно ты от меня хочешь? Тут не демократия, ты не можешь сомневаться во всем, что я говорю, или кто-то умрёт. Тебе это известно. 

— Не знаю, Капитан, — протянул Барнс, — может, поговоришь со мной как с настоящим человеком, а не пешкой в одной из твоих игр разума? Знаю, идея нова, но кто знает, может это привело бы к тем самым доверительным отношениям, которые ты так усиленно проповедуешь, но не практикуешь? 

— Сколько ещё раз мне нужно извиниться? Чего ты от меня хочешь, сержант? Я не могу назначить тебя руководителем, даже если бы захотел. Предложи решение, потому что я, по-твоему, явно не способен. 

Тони заёрзал, ему явно было некомфортно. Наташа ощущала то же самое, но не собиралась признаваться. В этот раз Барнс не ответил. Только смотрел. Стив не отступил и просто ждал. 

— Я не стремлюсь к лидерству, — сказал наконец Барнс. — Я бы не захотел, даже если бы предложили. И я буду сомневаться в любом из твоих планов, которые мне не понравятся. Ты должен отметить тот факт, что я сделал это сейчас, когда мы всё ещё в пути, а не прибыли на место. 

— Что я увидел — так это то, что ты подвергаешь сомнению _всё_ , сержант. Разве ты сам не заметил? Я думаю, что понимаю, но ты солдат. Ты же знаешь, что я не узнаю, как ты будешь действовать, пока мы не прибудем на место. Ты должен понимать, что моя приоритетная задача — сохранить всем, включая тебя, жизнь. Ты хочешь, чтобы мы справились как профессионалы? Веди себя как профессионал, и я приложу все усилия, чтобы сделать то же самое.

Барнс снова улыбнулся, и Стив поморщился, глядя в сторону. По крайней мере, он знал, что улыбка — это не то, что чувствовал Барнс. Наташа была просто счастлива, что не руководила этим бардаком. Иметь дело с Барнсом — это как плавать с акулами.

— Как пожелаешь, Капитан.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 3**

Они приземлились, когда солнце зашло за крышу нужного им здания, открывая свободный вид на двенадцать зданий комплекса "Трёх сестер", окружающую местность и внутренний двор. После драматических кадров, собранных предыдущими командами, Стив ожидал увидеть развороченную землю. Место было секретным, таким защищённым, что даже Гидра не смогла проникнуть внутрь. Здесь должны были быть какие-то следы борьбы, непременно, если кто-то смог захватить его за одну ночь. Тела, следы перестрелки, хоть что-то. 

Тут не было ничего. 

Нетронутый тротуар, газоны, окружающие стоянку, прекрасно ухожены, и ни одно разбитое окно не омрачало окружающий пейзаж. Даже лепестки красных и белых цветов в небольших клумбах были яркими и незапятнанными. Не было ни одной перевернутой мусорной корзины.

Хуже всего была абсолютная тишина. Стиву потребовалось время, чтобы точно определить, что именно было странным, но как только он понял, то не мог перестать прислушиваться. Ни птиц, ни животных, ни шума цивилизации. Гул электричества, кондиционеров, вентиляторов и генераторов отсутствовал. Не доносилось никакого шума из здания, населенного сотнями людей. Это была совершенно неземная тишина, которую Стиву довелось испытать только после взрывов в Лондоне, прежде чем люди вышли из своих укрытий.

— Только у меня мурашки по коже? — спросил Тони, опустив лицевую панель костюма, чтобы никто не увидел выражение его лица. Они не увидят его лица, пока не выберутся отсюда.

Стив не ответил, вместо этого позвав: 

— Сержант, костюм Тони питается от реактора в его груди. — Он пререкался с сержантом Барнсом с тех пор, как принял решение привести его в команду. После их последнего разговора, ну, ему необходимо было это знать. — У него есть склонность ставить его под удар. Если он сломается внутри...

— Он умрёт, — закончил Барнс, спускаясь по трапу квинджета. — Понял, Капитан. 

— Вам двоим реально стоит поработать над своими навыками сиделок, — пожаловался Тони, но несмотря на это Стив уловил напряжение в его голосе. 

— Что-то ещё, что мне нужно знать о нашем прелестном омеге? — поинтересовался Барнс, останавливаясь рядом с Наташей. 

Стив вздохнул и помолился о терпении. По крайней мере, он мог бы воспользоваться моментом, чтобы отвлечь Тони от гнетущей атмосферы. Как бы парень ему не нравился и как бы он ему не доверял, у него было не так много опыта в настоящем бою. 

— Ты привыкнешь к его потребности заполнять тишину, — ответил Стив.

— Эй, — заворчал Тони. 

— Серьёзно? — усмехнулся сержант, и Стив проигнорировал дрожь, пробежавшую по позвоночнику. — Это ещё одна причина, почему он не участвует в тайных операциях?

Так значит модификации сержанта включали и улучшенный слух. Что ещё он слышал в их разговоре на Трискелионе? Стив не думал, что они сказали что-то важное. Он надеялся, что это не станет ещё одной помехой. 

— Вообще-то, — сказал Стив, направляясь ко входу на крышу, — Тони слишком много болтает.

Тони снова заворчал. 

— Сказал человек, который никогда не заведёт разговора не о работе. И я прямо здесь, знаешь. 

— О, правда? — игриво спросил Стив. — Учитывая, сколько ты говоришь, никогда бы не заметил. 

— Объясняет тот раздражающий шум, который я слышу, — добавил сержант Барнс. 

Стив замолчал, положив ладонь на дверь лаборатории. Не стал узнавать, готовы ли они, хотя должен был. Он сделал паузу, потому что ему пришло в голову, что сержант помогал ему успокоить Тони. Целенаправленно. Стоило взять примером Наташу, его старшего помощника. 

— Ненавижу вас обоих, — заворчал Тони. 

Оглянувшись, Стив проверил, готова ли его команда. Потом поймал взгляд Барнса и кивнул. Мелочь, но Стив знал, что тот понял, когда его подбородок вздёрнулся, и он насмешливо улыбнулся. Это было справедливо; Стив должен был помнить, что до Гидры Америка доверяла ему заботиться о своих солдатах. Согласно его досье, сержанта Барнса подчинённые любили. Стив считал его пропащим, но… может, и нет. Возможно, ему просто нужно было поощрение. 

Стиву нравилось думать, что он способен вытаскивать из людей лучшее. 

Вернувшись к текущей задаче, Стив ввёл ключ безопасности и толкнул дверь. Серая лестничная клетка была типична для офисов будущего: скучная коричнево-серая краска. Позади сержанта закрылась дверь и заперла их в тишине и темноте. Исчезли звуки окружающей горный комплекс природы: шелест ветвей деревьев, далёкое пение птиц и случайный стрекот насекомых. Там, где должны были быть голоса, шелест бумаг, гул кондиционера, не было ничего. Единственным шумом, что доносился до чувствительных ушей Стива, было дыхание товарищей по команде и тихий перестук их сердец. 

Наташа тяжело сглотнула. В металлической руке Барнса с щелчками и жужжанием перекалибровывались пластины. Костюм Тони загудел, и Стиву показалось, что он услышал голос Джарвиса. 

— Готовы? — позвал Стив, вытаскивая из-за пояса очки ночного видения и надевая их. Они тут же окрасили зал оттенками зелёного. 

— Вперёд, — первым отозвался сержант Барнс.

— Вперёд, — повторили Наташа и Тони. 

Длинный, низкий вой эхом донёсся откуда-то издали, приглушенный слоями бетона и внутренних стен. Они не могли определить ни места, ни направления угрозы. Хеллхаунд — отлично, спасибо, Тони — был где-то тут, но они не нуждались в напоминании.

— Только я это слышала? — потребовала Наташа. 

— Я тоже слышал, — сказал Стив одновременно с сержантом Барнсом.

— Слышал что? — встревоженно спросил Тони. 

— О, хорошо, — сказала Наташа. Стив ни разу не слышал, чтобы она говорила таким тонким голосом.

Сделав глубокий вдох через нос, Стив начал двигаться вперед. В тишине он мог слышать шаги каждого, а также их дыхание и сердцебиение. Тони был самым громким, хотя его дыхание и сердце было труднее всего услышать. Поступь Наташи выдавал тихий стук по бетонным ступенькам. Шаги Барнса едва слышались. 

Держа щит наготове, Стив снова вызвал голограмму. Он запомнил основную планировку, но на каждом этаже были десятки комнат. Эйдетическая память помогала, но было невозможно запомнить точную планировку всего комплекса. Они должны были обойти каждый этаж и зачистить каждую комнату, прежде чем переходить на следующий.

Убедившись, что всё ещё помнил путь, который они с Наташей проложили сквозь этажи, он снова выключил голограмму. Рядом были лифты, но отсутствие электричества означало, что они застряли, и неизвестно, на каких этажах. Они рисковали застрять в шахте во время атаки, не говоря уже о том, что лифты сильно шумели. Не хватало только, чтобы доктор Кларксон понял, что лифт движется, и забросил внутрь гранату (или что похуже) как только двери откроются.

Жестом показав следовать за собой, Стив начал спускаться по лестнице. На следующем этаже он миновал пункт охраны и протиснулся в открытую дверь. Он быстро вышел, держа Глок 38 в правой руке, а щит в левой. Тони держался позади, прикрывая тыл. Пистолет Наташи был направлен чуть выше головы Стива, она проверяла коридоры. Шесть коридоров встречались в центре, где соединялись лестницы и лифты, благодаря чему те, кто хотел подняться вниз или наверх, должны были оказаться в этой точке. Этажи располагались в форме колеса, а лестницы спицами встречались в центре. Любой, кто попытался бы штурмовать здание, не смог бы захватить каждый этаж, так как коридоры открывались с места входа со всех сторон. Никакой возможности забаррикадироваться или скрыться. Стив не ожидал подобного тактического мышления от вирусной лаборатории.

Каждый этаж требовал, по крайней мере, полчаса на зачистку. Затем они спустятся на следующий уровень, зачистят его и повторят процесс столько раз, сколько потребуется, чтобы добраться до доктора Кларксона. Конечно, время было ограничено, но Стив подавил желание упомянуть об этом. Они уйдут задолго до истечения восемнадцати часов. Нет необходимости оказывать давление на и без того нестабильную ситуацию.

В течение минуты ничего не произошло, поэтому Стив приказал: 

— Разделимся. Тони, мы зачистим правую половину. Сержант, вы с Наташей левую. Помни, у Наташи есть карта, поэтому следуй ее указаниям. Встретимся через тридцать минут. Оставайтесь на связи.

— Принято, — раздались три голоса в ответ.

Зайдя в первый коридор, Стив занял позицию чуть левее от Тони. Они не прошли и десяти футов, прежде чем у того открылось желание поболтать. 

— Это так волнительно, — пробормотал Тони, — настоящая военная операция. Тебе следует чаще приглашать меня, Кэп.

Покачав головой, Стив открыл то, что, по-видимому, было офисным шкафом, и обнаружил, что он пуст.

— Пеппер заревнует, Тони.

Миновав коридор, они добрались до соседней двери, и Стив снова открыл её. Какой-то офис, так что Стив указал Тони налево, а сам двинулся направо и заглянул в дверной проём. Рабочие кабинки были тихими и пустыми, никаких признаков движения или опасности, только ряды серой каменной плитки, похожей на ту, которой было облицовано снаружи всё здание. 

— Чисто! — сообщил Тони, тихое гудение костюма указывало, что он готов к атаке. 

— Чисто, — повторил Стив, снова просматривая совершенно пустой коридор.

Сквозь коммуникатор они слышали, что Нат и сержант Барнс тоже закончили с зачисткой, где бы они ни находились. Закрыв дверь, Стив быстро наметил план зачищения ячеек. Для этого снова придётся разделиться, но в серых мини-офисах с мягкой обивкой стены были достаточно низкими, чтобы поддерживать визуальный контакт. 

Показав направо, Стив отослал Тони и начал левую. На столах по большей части царил порядок, будто в тот день их владельцы не вышли на работу. Тем не менее на них стояло несколько кружек недопитого кофе, хотя предполагалось иное. Не говоря уже о мобильных телефонах. В будущем Стиву ещё не довелось встретить человека, который не был привязан к телефону, но они лежали почти на каждом столе. Некоторые были подключены к наушникам, другие — к зарядным устройствам, большинство мигали пропущенными сообщениями.

Когда один из них зазвонил, Стив едва не выпрыгнул из кожи. Щит был почти готов к броску, когда он узнал шум. Тони взорвал всю кабину. В воздух взлетели серая ткань, покорёжженые электронные компоненты и бумага. 

— Упс. 

Стив ответил ему своим лучшим “ты серьёзно?” взглядом. 

Из коммуникатора немедленно донёсся голос Нат:

— Роджерс, доложи обстановку. 

— Тони устранил мобильный телефон, — сообщил ей Стив. — С предосторожностями.

Барнс фыркнул. 

— Эй, это только потому, что я был быстрее. Ты и сам уже на него замахнулся. 

— Ну, — протянул сержант, — если они не знали, что мы здесь, то теперь знают. Чем ты его ударил, гранатой?

— Гранатой? — голос Тони странным образом прозвучал оскорблённо. Стив закатил глаза, прежде чем вернуться к разведке. — Что за прошлый век. Ну, полагаю, ты и есть из прошлого века, так что почему я удивляюсь. 

— Соберитесь, пожалуйста, — попросил Стив прежде, чем сержант Барнс успел ответить. Теперь у него было больше веры в то, что сержант не будет ругаться с кем-то во время миссии, но Тони… ну, Тони мог вывести из себя и улитку. Это того не стоило. — И пусть Джарвис блокирует все входящие сотовые коммуникации в радиусе пяти миль.

— Не исходящие?

— Нет, пусть Доктор Кларксон снова попытается связаться, если захочет.

— Не ожидаешь выживших, Стив? — тихо спросила Наташа.

— Надеюсь.

— Это не одно и то же, — заметил Барнс. 

Стив не думал, что это требует ответа. Через три минуты он и Тони зачистили офис и налепили красную ленту, в очках ночного видения казавшуюся оранжевой, отмечающую, что он очищен.

— Барнс, какого хрена ты делаешь? — потребовала Наташа, когда Стив и Тони пошли дальше по коридору.

Стив замедлился в тесном коридоре и взглянул на Тони, но увидел лишь лицевую панель Железного Человека. Он на мгновение пожалел, что не может видеть его глаза. Рискованно было отправлять сержанта с Наташей. Он страдал переменчивым настроением, она была крошечной; ему Стив не доверял, а она была его лучшим другом. Логически, однако, он понимал, что не может нянчиться с омегой. Тут должно было присутствовать какое-то доверие, по крайней мере вера в то, что сержант способен был сохранить профессионализм, хоть Стив ему и не доверял. 

Кроме того, Наташа могла о себе позаботиться. 

— Наташа, отчёт, — по собственному мнению слишком резко потребовал Стив.

— Он роется в столах.

— Зачем? — изумлённо спросил Стив. 

Стив и Тони остановились около следующей двери и рука Стива замерла на кнопке. Он не мог проникнуть в комнату, пока его разум находился в другом месте. Момент затянулся, безмолвный и напряженный, так как они ждали, когда Наташа или сержант Барнс что-то скажут. Стив не мог не задаться вопросом, допустил ли он ошибку, и тогда Наташа вернулась к нему.

— Ищет еду, похоже. 

— Бесплатная жратва, — заявил Барнс, похоже, довольный собой. 

Стив застонал, сделал знак Тони, и они вломились в следующее помещение, такое же пустое, как предыдущее, наполненное ещё большим количеством кабинок. На одном столе, рядом с открытым пакетом чипсов, лежал на бумажном полотенце наполовину съеденный бутерброд, возле стояла полупустая бутылка содовой. Подойдя к столу, Стив тронул мышь, чтобы заставка мигнула. Электронное письмо заполнило экран — обсуждение будущей презентации с кем-то по имени Дениз. Оно тоже не было закончено.

— Сержант, Наташа, — осторожно спросил Стив, снова медленно поворачиваясь к тревожащей кабинке. — Кто-нибудь из вас нашел признаки борьбы?

— Если бы нашли, то сказали, — решительно ответил Барнс.

— Да, но… 

— Но? — подсказала Наташа, когда он заколебался. 

Нахмурившись, Стив не ответил. Он хотел, чтобы кто-то нашёл... хоть что-то. Что-нибудь. Хоть тело, пусть он и ненавидел желание того, чтобы кто-то умер. По крайней мере, тогда он бы знал, с чем они имеют дело.

— Ладно, — решительно начал Тони. — Я знаю, все об этом думают, так что стисну зубы и спрошу: где тела? Где кровь? Где, чёрт возьми, люди?

— Может, спустились ниже, — предположила Наташа. Уверенной она не казалась. 

— Да, — прервал Барнс. — Насколько ниже?

— А ты просто оптимист, да? — заворчал Тони, но ему не хватало обычной язвительности. Он нервничал, они все нервничали.

От напряжённой тишины у Стива заболела голова. Он всегда был городским парнем, привыкшим к гулу и суматохе переполненного людьми места. Во время Второй мировой войны он впервые в жизни провёл долгое время в лесу и всегда нервничал от того, как мало знакомых звуков слышал днём и ночью. В лесу не было тихо, не всегда, но звуки были другими, напоминая ему, что он был далеко от дома. Там никогда не было тихо; животные и насекомые были удивительно шумными. Лишь несколько раз он испытал полное отсутствие звука, как в этом здании. Это было просто неестественно.

Каждая последующая комната была ещё более гнетущей предыдущей: тишина, угрюмое ощущение запустения, никаких признаков борьбы или человеческого присутствия. Уборные были настолько чистыми, будто туалетные сидения не использовались вовсе с тех пор, как накануне ночью тут поработали уборщики. 

К тому времени, как они снова встретились на лестнице, и Стив, и Тони были напряжённей пружины. Во взглядах Наташи и сержанта Барнса сквозило то же самое беспокойство. Оба были тихи и, тем не менее, напоминали плотно закрытые книги, в которых невозможно было что-то прочитать. Их выдавало отсутствие выразительности, которое говорило об дискомфорте. Сержант больше не язвил, винтовка в его руках была направлена немного выше. Наташа даже не улыбнулась, когда они появились.

Взгляд Стива остановился на руке сержанта, когда он запустил пальцы в волосы, чтобы окинуть их со своего лица. Его собственные пальцы зудели от желания узнать, были ли каштановые пряди такими же мягкими, как казались. Сжать их в кулаке, провести ногтями по коже головы и посмотреть, как он отреагирует. Нелепое желание преследовало с момента встречи, и даже дерьмовый вид перед глазами его не останавливал. 

— Мы должны уничтожить дверь лестницы, — вдруг сказал Барнс, поглядывая на Стива уголком глаза. Стив не мог сказать, о чем он думал, и надеялся, что его взгляд не слишком очевиден. — Чтобы убедиться, что путь отхода чист. 

Явная параноидальность заявления позабавила Стива, но в нём был смысл. Тони уже положил конец их скрытности, и если с ним что-то случится, другие не смогут открыть замки. Что значил ещё один взрыв, если тогда у них появится свободный путь отхода в случае, если дерьмо попадёт в вентилятор? У него было плохое предчувствие, что это произойдёт довольно скоро.

— Хорошая идея, — согласился Стив, проигнорировав вспышку удивления в глазах сержанта, прежде чем повернулся к Тони. — Взорви её.

— Сэр, да, сэр! — весело ответил Тони. 

Какой бы крепкой дверь не была, против репульсаторов Тони у неё не было шансов. Он поднял руку, комнату наполнил знакомый гул, и Стив понял две вещи: через очки ночного видения на вспышку света больно смотреть, и он не предупредил Барнса. Отвернув голову, он вскинул руку, закрывая ей глаза Барнса, и помолился, чтобы её не оторвали. Гул утих, раздался громкий глухой хлопок, и дверь сорвало с петель. Когда Стив уронил руку и оглянулся назад, то увидел наполовину выбитую раму и расплавленный замок. 

Маска Железного Человека смотрела на сержанта Барнса, который уставился на Стива с напряжением, очевидно просматривающимся в линии его плеч.

— Гранаты, ха.

Сержант смерил Тони оценивающим взглядом, затем поднял левую руку — металлическую, которая очаровывала и нервировала Стива — и постучал костяшками по виску Тони. 

— Хм, не так уж и глупо, — невзначай сказал сержант.

Тони обеими руками обхватил голову, тщетно пытаясь защитить уши. Стив даже со своего места слышал звон. Тони выругался, громко и заковыристо, а Стив пытался не смеяться. В итоге он издал похожий на хрип звук, когда попытался воздержаться от улыбки.

Барнс и Тони обернулись к нему, и Стив быстро повернулся к следующему лестничному пролету.

— Хорошо, спускаемся.

После устранения двери на лестнице они снова разделились. Стив и Тони зачистили ещё два офиса, полных кабин и компьютеров, оставленных в режиме сна. В какой-то момент они даже нашли тележку уборщика и швабру, лежащую в пустом зале. Под ней появилось озерцо воды, но уже начало высыхать.

— Капитан, — сказал сержант, переступая через лужу.

— Слушаю, — ответил Стив, подавляя совершенно неуместную реакцию на этот низкий, хриплый голос.

— Команды, которые были перед нами, следовали протоколам безопасности и оставляли метки, не так ли? 

Они подошли к соседней двери, так что Стив ответил не сразу. Распахнув дверь, он дождался кивка Тони и проскользнул внутрь. Подняв щит и обведя дулом Глока помещение, он не нашёл угроз. Казалось, здесь хранились документы. Довольно тесное пространство было заполнено двумя столами и множеством шкафов для хранения документов, поставленных так близко друг к другу, что трудно было разглядеть другую сторону комнаты. 

Тони следовал прямо за ним. До сих пор он постоянно подшучивал насчёт оружия, но то было предсказуемо: не один он был таким. Люди всегда замечали, когда он был вооружен, это будто не укладывалось у них в голове. Он был солдатом, ради всего святого. Не похоже, что он воевал только при помощи щита и голых кулаков. Ладно, пару раз это случалось, но всё же.

— Так было сказано в их отчёте, — ответил наконец Стив, теперь, когда была более высокая вероятность того, что комната чиста. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Если вторая команда достигла подуровня три, — продолжил Барнс, и он серьёзно пытался говорить как оператор секса по телефону? — Должны быть отметки. Я не видел ни одной, а вы?

Стив нахмурился, продвигаясь сквозь ряды картотек. 

— Нет. Тони? Нат?

— Нет, — ответила Наташа.

— Ни одной, — подтвердил Тони. 

— Не сходится, не так ли? — сержант продолжал доказывать свою точку зрения, хотя и не должен был. Это была вина Стива, и он знал это. — Мы должны были найти метки. Никакого оборудования, никаких датчиков, даже школьных отметок мелом.

— Чисто! — сообщил он Тони на дальней стороне комнаты.

— Чисто! — отозвался Тони, и они начали возвращаться к двери, из которой пришли. 

— Некомпетентны? — вслух спросила Нат. 

— Или они были слишком увлечены чем-то другим, чтобы помечать этажи? — рассуждал Тони, закрывая дверь и наклеивая на неё светоотражающую ленту. Она была тонкой и очень клейкой, её невозможно было отклеить, не сломав двери.

Стив проверил коридор, посмотрел на карту, которая обозначила соседнюю комнату как ещё одну уборную. Он жестом приказал Тони проверить её, остановившись, чтобы осмотреть дверь. Не было никаких сомнений, что сержант был прав.

— Или, — многозначительно сказал Барнс, — кто-то вернулся после того, как их устранили, и всё уничтожил.

— Как всегда оптимистичен, — пробормотал Стив, больше себе, чем кому-то ещё, поскольку его взгляд был прикован к раме. — Некомпетентность маловероятна. Это слишком важно, и они были армейским спецназом. Может, не самый лучшим, но чертовски хорошим.

— Так что мы имеем дело с неизвестной третьей стороной, возможно враждебной, — подытожила Наташа. — Чисто. 

— Чисто, — подтвердил сержант Барнс.

Звук раскрывающейся двери кабинки дополнило предположение Тони:

— Кларксон?

— Он учёный, — возмутился Барнс, — откуда ему знать о метках или датчиках, не говоря уже о том, как их снять?

— Да брось, — усмехнулся Тони. — Я бы знал. 

— Очень мало людей похожи на тебя, Тони, — мягко сказал Стив, но напряжение прошло по его плечам. 

Он не видел ничего подозрительного, потому повесил щит на спину и переложил пистолет в другую руку. Зубами стащив перчатку с правой руки, он пробежался по раме голыми кончиками пальцев. На уровне бедра было что-то липкое и зернистое, будто что-то содрали с двери вместе с краской. С другой стороны такое же было на высоте плеч. Возможно, это сделал кто-то из обслуживающего персонала, или оформителей, когда что-то не отодралось, но… 

— И ты ещё спрашиваешь, почему я думаю, что ты выбираешь себе любимчиков, — фыркнул Барнс.

Стив закатил глаза.

— Нет, думаю, ты ревнуешь, — поправил он.

— Чисто, — последовал единственный ответ от Тони.

— О, — Барнс растягивал слова, его голос снова приобрёл ту неприличную интонацию. — По крайней мере не я тут чего-то хочу. 

— И чего же я хочу? — с искренним любопытством спросил Стив. 

Мгновение спустя Тони вышел из дамской комнаты, и Стив указал ему на мужскую. Барнс по коммутатору фыркнул. 

— Все тут чувствуют твой запах, Капитан. Ты кого-то хочешь, вопрос только кого?

— Я никого не хочу, — рассеянно проговорил Стив. — Тони купит мне стрип-клуб. 

— О, да, — язвительно сказал Тони. — После того, как ты заслал меня проверять сортиры _в одиночку_ — непременно. По протоколу, кстати, в то время как... я хотел сказать что-то остроумное, но _что_ ты делаешь?

— Зачисти уборную, и покажу, — настоял Стив, не отрывая взгляда от дверного косяка уже осмотренного туалета.

— И тут я вспомнил, что ты пытался быть профессионалом, Капитан, — ровный голос Барнса звучал насмешливо. 

Стива это не задело. Не задело. 

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Стив, более раздраженный прошедшим по позвоночнику возбуждением, чем мог признать, и теперь расстроенный подтверждением их худшего сценария. — Проверь соседнюю дверь. Первая команда оставила метки на высоте бедра, вторая — плеч. Мы определённо имеем дело с третьей стороной. 

— Я ничего не вижу, — сказал сержант через минуту, но это было задумчивое бормотание, а не возражение.

— Я тоже, — подтвердила Нат мгновение спустя.

— Протяни руку к дверной раме, — предложил Стив. — Клей всё ещё липкий.

— Подтверждаю, — сказала Наташа. — Есть отметки. Те комнаты были определённо помечены.

— Кто-то потратил много усилий, чтобы зачистить место после команд, — ещё через мгновение добавил сержант Барнс. — И их не волновало, что мы это заметим. 

За спиной Стива, Тони вышел из уборной и, не объявляя “чисто” и позволяя им строить догадки, шлёпнул маркер на дверь. Он никак не мог осмотреть её на предмет клея, не в костюме. 

— Значит, хеллхаунды чьи-то домашние зверушки, — прокомментировал Тони. 

— Это также означает, что у кого-то есть лекарство от того, что убило наших людей, не так ли? — спросил Стив, предлагая им луч надежды.

— Едва ли, — немедленно оспорил Барнс. — Это просто означает, что существует больше трёх неуязвимых для болезней людей. У них не обязательно должно быть лекарство. 

— Суперсолдаты и хеллхаунды? — пожаловался Тони. — Прекрасно, а день так хорошо начинался. 

— Хреновое у тебя определение хорошего дня, — заявил сержант Барнс, голос его определённо звучал ворчливо. Стив был рад, что в этот момент Тони отвернулся от него, потому что так он не увидит улыбку, которая настойчиво появлялась на его губах. Ему начинало нравиться, каким сварливым может быть их новый спутник.

— Да? — сразу же ответил Тони. — Просто подожди, пока не услышишь моё определение действительно плохого дня.

— Например, когда маньяк взорвал твой дом и похитил твою девушку? — мягко спросил Стив, двигаясь к Тони. Он собирался продолжить разведку. 

— Нет, это было просто довольно дерьмово, — ответил Тони.

— Когда тебя похитили и пытали террористы? — предположила Наташа.

— Или когда ты понял, что никто не собирается платить выкуп террористам, и твоя миллиардерско-плейбойская задница предоставлена самой себе? — бросил Стив.

— Скорее то, что, после того, как я понял, что у меня восемь часов, чтобы построить свой первый костюм Железного Человека и спастись, вышеупомянутые террористы убили первого обретённого мной за двадцать лет друга, а ещё тогда я пришёл к потрясающему пониманию, что если облажаюсь, то никто не будет по мне сильно скучать.

— Да, — согласилась Наташа. — Ужасный день.

— Вы вообще кто, люди? — потребовал Барнс. 

Спустившись ниже, Стив и Тони принялись за следующий виток коридора. Этот был полон небольших частных офисов, каждый из которых находился в некотором отдалении от остальных. Стив и Тони разошлись по разным его сторонам, потому что не могли вдвоём уместиться в одном крошечном помещении. Они продолжали зачищать комнаты, но тем не менее вышибали каждую дверь, чтобы никто не смог выстрелить им в спину. 

Комната была небольшой и квадратной, с большим столом в центре, одним стулом позади и двумя перед ним. На столе стояли два компьютера и ноутбук. Одну стену украшал плакат “держись, котёнок!”, а также какие-то странные безделушки, возможно, из отпуска, или подарки от семьи.

Придерживаясь мнения, что никто не может нуждаться в двух мониторах и ноутбуке за одним рабочим столом, Стив сказал:

— Чисто. 

— Чисто, — подтвердил Тони. — В духе равенства и прочего, какой был твой худший день, Кэп? — Спросил он, продолжая болтовню на линии.

Стив был безмерно благодарен, даже если вопрос был не тот, на который он хотел отвечать.

— Да, Стив, расскажи нам свою историю о горе, — подключилась предательница-Наташа.

— Теперь и мне любопытно, — признался Барнс.

Ладно, должно быть, всех их утомила тишина.

— До или после льдов? — Спросил Стив, избегая вопроса.

— Худший день за всю жизнь, — настаивал Тони.

— Нет, — требовательно сказала Наташа, — до. Думаю, о том, что было после, практически всем нам всё известно.

Стив и Тони зачистили другую комнату. Это дало ему время. 

— Чисто, — вздохнул он. — Когда, придя домой, я нашёл на двери телеграмму, в которой говорилось, что мою мать поместили в туберкулезную палату. 

— А теперь разъясни, что это значит, для тех, кому не стольник, — потребовал Тони. 

— Это значит… — начал сержант, но затих так внезапно, что Стив вдруг понял, что он решил сбавить резкость первых слов. Уважение было... приятным сюрпризом. — В те времена туберкулезные палаты были смертными приговорами. Когда человек туда входил, то уже не возвращался.

— И ещё это означало, что я никогда больше не увижу её снова, — добавил Стив. — Меня бы ни за что не пустили туда с моими проблемами со здоровьем, потому что не было ни единого шанса, что я не подхвачу от неё туберкулез, и я на пять или даже больше лет буду предоставлен сам себе. О, и мы собирались потерять квартиру посреди Великой депрессии, когда у меня не было работы. Была зима, таким образом, без квартиры и тепла у меня не было шансов. И снова тому виной плохое здоровье. 

— Лааадно, — неловко сказал Тони, — это удручающе. Барнс, у тебя должна быть история получше. Какой худший день в твоей жизни?

— Тони, — застонала Наташа.

— Ну, — медленно протянул сержант, и Стива уже начало передёргивать. Он знал, что все будет плохо. — У меня есть на примете несколько, которые могут на него претендовать.

— Может быть, нам не стоит играть в эту игру, — попытался прервать Стив, когда они с Тони зачистили ещё одну партию потрясающе похожих офисных помещений.

Сержант Барнс его проигнорировал.

— Один из таких особенно приятных моментов — когда я был привязан к каталке в Аццано, получал ещё один раунд адски болезненных инъекций и понимал, что моей стране, за которую я боролся, на меня насрать… 

— Кэпу было не насрать, — вставил Тони. Стив посмотрел на него. Это правда было совершено необязательно. 

— ...ещё более приятный момент — когда в Гидре решили, что будет прикольно оборудовать меня механической рукой, и решили отрезать мне живую. Пока я был полностью в сознании, — насмешливо сказал Барнс. — О! И так как нормальная анестезия на меня не действовала, они решили полностью от неё отказаться. 

Стив видел, что Тони вздрогнул.

— Мне кажется, — осторожно сказал Стив, молясь, что не собирается наступить на мину. — Гидра заменила бы обе руки. Как ты этого избежал?

— И с чего ты взял, что хоть что-нибудь знаешь о Гидре? — потребовал Барнс. 

— Ну, — вставил Тони, — он всего-навсего победил их во Второй мировой войне.

— Определённо нет, — резко сказал Стив.

— Хорошо, ты всего-навсего спас мир от нацистского захвата.

— Гидровского захвата, — исправила Наташа.

Тони, вероятно, закатил глаза, когда сказал:

— Неважно. Смысл не меняется. Красный Череп был нацистом, поэтому Стив помешал нацистам захватить мир.

— Твоя логика так же дырява, как швейцарский сыр, — фыркнула Наташа. — Разве никто тебе не сказал, что стоицизм устарел ещё в средние века?

— До этого пришлось приложить много усилий, — заявил Стив, прежде чем Тони успел попробовать другую тактику. Его желудок неловко сжимался каждый раз, как Тони открывал рот. — Я ничего не сделал в одиночку, и после того, как Красный Череп был повержен, осталось ещё много дел.

— По крайней мере, ты можешь сказать, что в буквальном смысле отдал всё, что у тебя было, — сказала Наташа, видимо, подхватив мрачное чувство юмора от сержанта.

Барнс фыркнул.

— Он всё ещё дышит.

— Я думаю, что это она и имела в виду, — сухо сказал Стив.

— Как она могла иметь в виду, что ты умер, пытаясь уничтожить Гидру?

— Ну, — протянул Стив, — не моя вина, что не сработало. 

— Что? — потребовал сержант Барнс.

Стив не ответил. После седьмого по счёту открытого офиса он нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что изменилось. Он был загроможден, а не опрятен, тут не было стола и семь стульев вместо трёх. Половина этих стульев была опрокинута, картина сорвалась со стены и лежала на полу. В темноте блестели стеклянные осколки.

— Чисто, — сказал Тони позади.

Стив ничего не ответил.

Подняв повыше щит, он зашёл в комнату и почувствовал за спиной идущего за собой Тони. На полпути, с преувеличенным интересом осматривая фикус, он понял, что это помещение было меньше, чем другие. Наполовину скрытая растением и яркой напольной лампой с абажуром с кисточками (кому пришло в голову украсить лампу кисточками?), тут была ещё одна дверь. Стальная, а не деревянная, без кодового замка. Вместо этого она была оснащена обычным механическим замком. Он повернул ручку, но дверь не поддалась. 

Стив вздохнул. 

— Роджерс? — настойчиво позвала Наташа, её голос звучал выше. 

— Запертая дверь, — сообщил Стив. 

— Запертая дверь со следами борьбы, — поправил Тони. — Кто вообще использует механические замки? Что за каменный век.

— Да, Тони, — заворчал Стив. — Ключи использовали всего-то весь прошлый век. 

— Хочешь я?.. — Тони указал на свою ладонь. 

— Нет, мы не знаем, что за ней, мы… Я действительно только что перешёл от объяснения последствий первого взрыва к обсуждению второго?

Тони застыл, но, скорее всего потому, что сержант Барнс хмыкнул.

— Ну, тогда как ты планируешь войти? О, боже, скажи мне, что ты знаешь, как вскрывать замки. Ты знаешь, как угонять автомобили, взламывать замки… золотой мальчик Америки — вор, мне это нравится.

Стив был рад, что из-за очков ночного видения Тони не мог видеть, как он покраснел.

— Заткнись, Тони, — заворчал он. — Я не знаю, как вскрывать замки.

— Слушай, — сказал Тони, положив руку на плечо Стива, — позволь мне пройти, и я быстро выну винты.

Схватив дверную ручку, Стив заворчал и дёрнул. Весь механизм остался в его руке, обнажая скрепляющие его винты. Внутри комнаты ручка упала на пол, и дверь распахнулась.

— Или можешь сделать это сам, как пещерный человек, кому какое дело.

— Что он сделал? — С любопытством спросил сержант Барнс.

— Вырвал дверной замок вместе с ручкой, — радостно сообщил Тони.

Стив закатил глаза, отойдя назад и, как ни странно, сражаясь с румянцем. Часть его разума отслеживала тихие “чисто” от Барнса и Наташи. В то время, как сержант либо слишком много говорил, расспрашивая и споря, либо жутко молчал, он работал эффективно. Они легко зачищали комнаты, в два раза быстрее, чем он и Тони.

Потом до него долетел запах, слабый, но легко узнаваемый.

Кровь. 

Он мгновенно вскинул Глок, а репульсаторы Тони загудели. Тони был умным человеком, потому отступил, освобождая Стиву поле зрения. Он осторожно открыл дверь ногой, а затем моргнул.

— Подождите секундочку, сын миссис Роджерс, медсестры, знает, как угонять автомобили? О, и ты ещё что-то говорил о _моих_ руках. 

Стив не отреагировал, просто смотря на неряшливую баррикаду из столов, выломанных стен офисной кабинки и металлических стеллажей. Казалось, всё, что не было прикручено, было навалено поверх покосившейся и неэффективной баррикады, даже пустые мусорные корзины и компьютерные мониторы.

— Да, — сказал Тони. — Это клавиатура? Они хотели удержать нас с помощью клавиатуры?

— Стив? — позвала Наташа, её голос все ещё был слишком высоким.

— Я чувствую запах крови, — тихо сказал Стив.

— Теперь мне её взорвать? — Спросил Тони, но теперь его тон был гораздо серьезнее.

Стив раздумывал, рассматривая баррикаду. Они всё ещё не знали, что было на другой стороне. В конце концов, он кивнул. Подняв руку, он жестом указал Тони перейти в безопасную часть комнаты. Если на другой стороне кто-то был, они не узнают, собирается ли он напасть. 

Поскольку сейчас была его очередь отступать, Стив ушёл с пути Тони. Зажмурившись, он прислушался к гулу и последующему грохоту, прежде чем снова открыл глаза. Всё внутри взорвалось, во все стороны полетели обломки. Тони не стал ждать и влетел в комнату, осматривая все четыре её угла. После Стив сделал то же самое, но тут ничего не было. 

Ну, не совсем. Тут было тело, лежащее в луже крови в самом дальнем углу комнаты.

Это был лысеющий мужчина лет пятидесяти, с тонкими светло-каштановыми волосами. Он никак не пытался скрыть редеющую шевелюру. На носу у него сидели изящные очки в тонкой круглой оправе, а на щеке — тонкая, но очень длинная рана. Одетый в типичный офисный наряд — белую рубашку на пуговицах, галстук и тёмно-серые брюки, он выглядел как самый обычный человек. Рукава его рубашки были закатаны, чистые и опрятные, и тем ярче был контраст с длинными, параллельными глубокими ранами на каждом предплечье. Кровавые линии разрывали внутреннюю часть каждого запястья к до самых локтей. В измазанной кровью руке был сжат ярко-розовый канцелярский нож.

В той же самой крови, в которой он лежал. 

— Господи Иисусе, — ругнулся Тони. 

Стив задался вопросом, в каком ужасе он, должно быть, был, раз решился покончить с собой. Судя по тому, как перерезаны вены, он не собирался давать шанса себя спасти. Раз умер здесь, за хлипкой баррикадой, убедившись, что никто не сможет добраться до него прежде, чем он истечет кровью.

— Что вы нашли? — Спросил сержант Барнс.

До этого момента он оставался молчаливым и терпеливым, давая им возможность беспрепятственно осмотреть комнату.

— Кто-то, кто действительно не хотел закончить как остальные, — сказал Тони.

— Тело, — объяснил Стив, — самоубийство, за запертой дверью и баррикадой. Как сказал Тони, что бы здесь ни происходило, этот парень чувствовал, что ему лучше умереть. — Он вздохнул, удивленный тем, насколько его это потрясло. — Чисто. Давайте двигаться дальше.

Выйдя, он оставил на двери отметку и закрыл её. Когда Стив шёл за Тони обратно в зал, то взглянул через плечо на ярко-оранжевую полосу. Сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем и она пропадёт?


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 4**

Найденное мёртвое тело испортило всё настроение, что ему удавалось поддерживать в жуткой атмосфере вирусной лаборатории “Трёх сестёр”. Она действовала даже на их личного Сердитого Кота. Плохо, и он, конечно, был не особо рисковым, но всё-таки участвовал. Затачивал когти, так сказать.

Он напоминал Тони кошку не только из-за того, как царапал словами. То, как он двигался. Его походка была почти так же легка, как и у Наташи, хотя со всем своим встроенным в скелет дополнительным весом он должен был топать по коридорам. Одна его поступь должна была предупредить о его присутствии задолго до появления. И тем не менее Тони знал, что он находится у него за спиной, только потому что приказал Джарвису за ним следить. 

Как и большинству встреченных кошек, Тони ему не доверял и не позволял при первой же встрече запрыгнуть к себе на колени. К сожалению, Капитан Добродетель, казалось, вознамерился _спасти_ злобного ублюдка. Получалось так себе, но любой после двадцати минут знакомства со Стивом Роджерсом знал, что именно это он сделает в ту же секунду, как узнает о паршивой истории парня. Только усугубляло ситуацию то, что пытавшие бедолагу люди (ладно, это действительно паршивая история) были из Гидры. Если и была у Кэпа кнопка “не нажимать”, то имя ей было “Гидра”.

Возможно, только возможно, парень был бы даже забавным, если бы перестал так пялиться на их Капитана-сосульку. В его взгляде соединялось желание оторвать ему голову и облизать от шеи до… он правда собирался думать о том, что именно хотел облизать Барнс? Раньше он тоже, вероятно, не прочь бы был это облизать, но сейчас не время для подобных размышлений. Тем более, что он никогда не вылизывал какие-либо части тела Стива. И это прекрасно: существовало столько частей тела Пеппер, с которыми он мог и хотел познакомить свой язык. 

Остались ли ещё на Пеппер места, которые не были знакомы с его языком? Придётся это выяснить. Экспериментальным путём.

— Ладно, — сказал Тони вслух, — достаточно тишины из-за мёртвого чувака, которого никто не знал.

— Тони, — застонал Стив, остановив руку на замке двери следующего этажа, что им предстояло зачистить.

— Что? Так оно и есть. Мы даже не знали этого парня, не нужно, чтобы все были так подавлены его нежеланием продолжать бороться. 

Стив покачал головой, но Тони видел, что его плечи немного расслабились. Да, тишина — это ужасно. Все это понимали, кроме двух ассасинов, которые, вероятно, считали, что это была лучшая вещь с момента изобретения электросхемы. Не только Тони ненавидел тишину, особенно этот её подтип — “в любой момент может выскочить нечто демоническое и сожрать тебя” тишину. 

— Итак, мы узнали плохой день Кэпа, плохие... дни Барнса, мой… прости, Нат, но я знаю, что твой будет ещё более депрессивным, чем день полковника Хогана. Так что давайте играть в новую игру.

— Или давайте не будем, — мрачно сказала Наташа.

— Слушай, маленькая рыжая смерть, либо сыграем в игру, либо я могу начать говорить сам с собой. Тебе выбирать.

— Сыграем в игру, — проворчал Стив, открывая кодовый замок и проскальзывая в коридор. Поскольку он мог быть хорошим маленьким солдатом, когда хотел (а Кэп действительно хотел), Тони не стал бы рекомендовать игру, пока следовал, расчищая коридоры, за спиной девяностолетнего. 

— Что за игра? — спросил Сержант Коварные Ботинки из грёбаного ниоткуда. Тони определённо не подскочил от удивления. Потому что его голос не имел к этому никакого отношения. У него была судорога, вот и всё.

— Ничего смертельного! — быстро сказал Тони, пока Киборг не придумал какие-либо убийственные идеи, уничтожающее настроение не хуже трупа. — Я так или иначе неравнодушен к историям. Все любят хорошие истории. Даже моему отцу бы понравилась хорошая история, верно, Кэп? Не отвечай.

Стив хмыкнул, приказав им разделиться. Тони последовал за ним вниз, следя за их спинами и разветвлениями коридоров, в то время как Стив смотрел вперёд. Честно, это было абсолютно приемлемо. Если бы это был кто-то другой, он бы разозлился, что он не впереди, но это ведь Стив. 

— Давайте сыграем в “две истины и ложь”.

Стив и Наташа застонали. Отлично. Киборг этого не сделал, и Тони не был уверен, хороший это знак или плохой. Не то чтобы его это волновало.

— Нат, ты начинаешь.

— Почему я? — потребовала их королева шпионов. 

— Потому что в этой комнате ты врёшь лучше всех. Разве КГБ не натаскивала тебя в американских настольных играх? Правила стандартные. 

— Меня не спрашивай, — сказал Стив, хотя _никто_ и не собирался его спрашивать, что означало, что они с Романофф сошлись в мыслях. — Когда я рос, таких игр не было. Или меня просто не приглашали. 

Тони поморщился и не стал указывать на очевидную брешь в предложении Стива. Прежде чем успел Барнс, он сказал:

— Нат. Две истины и ложь. Потом мы угадываем, что из этого ложь. 

— Я догадалась, когда ты произнёс название игры, — сухо сказала Наташа. — Хорошо, если вы настаиваете... Меня зовут Наташа Алиановна Романофф, мои волосы рыжие от природы, и я работаю на ЩИТ.

Остановившись возле следующей двери, Стив подождал Тони и затем распахнул её ударом ноги. Они ворвались внутрь, но ничего не обнаружили и объявили “чисто”. Тони никогда больше не сможет слышать это слово, не вспоминая это маленькое приключение. Все военные настолько… предсказуемы?

— Ты всегда найдёшь способ лишить игру всякого веселья, Наташа, — вздохнул Тони, наблюдая за дверью, пока Стив обыскивал комнату отдыха, на которую они наткнулись. — Как мы должны угадать, что из этого ложь? Тут _всё_ скучно. 

Барнс и Наташа зачистили свою комнату, прежде чем она ответила.

— Это твоя игра, Тони. Я просто следую правилам.

Внезапный смешок Барнса в коммуникаторе — не то, что Тони хотел услышать. Тони никогда не хотел этого слышать. Но судя по тому, что воздух внезапно заполнил запах возбуждения, _Стив_ хотел. Или нет. С другой стороны, он, вероятно, ненавидел чувство, которое вызвал в нём этот звук. Ханжа.

— Что смешного? — потребовал Тони.

— Ты, — ответил Барнс, тут же сообщив дежурное “чисто”. Наташа повторила за ним. 

— Что? Знаю, я забавный, но не в этот самый момент. 

Стив на другом конце комнаты сделал знак следовать за собой. Пересеча комнату отдыха, он взломал перед Кэпом дверь, и они вышли в другой коридор. Единственная дверь, кроме той, откуда они пришли, была прямо напротив них. И когда Тони посмотрел на карту, то не увидел её на плане. Как предполагалось, тут должен был быть ещё один офисный этаж. У этой был кодовый замок — ещё одна аномалия. 

— Потому что она солгала, — объяснил Барнс с непомерным весельем в голосе.

— Это было частью игры, старик, — фыркнул Тони. 

Барнс всё ещё посмеивался, и у Тони было противное подозрение, что он смеялся над ним, а не с ним. Вероятно, потому что до этого он не смеялся вообще.

— Серьёзно сомневаюсь. 

Стив впереди остановился, сверяясь с картой, что показывала совсем не так удобно, как в шлеме Железного Человека. И это было его собственной ошибкой. Тони не раз предлагал модернизировать устаревший шлем Капитана Америки. Стив утверждал, что предпочитает не использовать высокотехнологичные вещи. 

— Да что смешного? — возмутился Тони. Когда никто не ответил, он применил грязный приём. Стал клянчить ответ у Стива. — Кэп, что смешного? Почему я чувствую, что он знает что-то, чего не знаю я?

— Она соврала обо всём, Тони, — сказал Стив со вздохом, который звучал очень похоже на “я тебе говорил” и нахмурился на голограмму в руках. Он постучал по ней так, будто думал, что она может работать неправильно. Как оскорбительно. 

— Откуда вы это знаете? — Потребовал Тони. — Вы оба!

— Русского имени “Алиан” не существует, — влез Барнс, потому что Стив, по-видимому, говорил с Тони слишком долго, и этому территориальному животному нужно было снова подпитаться. Психотичный омега был самым притягательным человеком, которого когда-либо встречал Тони. Когда кто-то осмеливался занять больше десяти секунд Капитанского времени, он превращался в мерзкого провокатора. Прошло ровно десять секунд. Тони считал. — Так что она не может быть дочерью Алиана. 

— И рыжий — не её натуральный цвет, — признался Стив. 

Если бы они уже начали идти, Тони бы споткнулся. Стив всё ещё тыкал в голограмму, пытаясь заставить её измениться на то, что было у них перед глазами. 

— Стивен Грант Роджерс! — вскричал Тони, шокированный, встревоженный и невозможно заинтересованный. 

— И она определённо не работает на ЩИТ, — добавил Барнс, а после сфокусировался на Стиве. Будто это было сюрпризом. — И как же ты узнал этот маленький лакомый кусочек, Капитан? 

— У меня тут аномалия в планировке здания, — вместо ответа сказал Стив. 

— Джарвис, — спокойно сказал Тони, — мне необходимо знать, покраснел ли Стивен. 

— Температура лица Капитана Роджерса повысилась на пять градусов, сэр. 

— Ха! — воскликнул Тони.

Всё ещё не отвечая, Стив настойчиво произнёс: 

— Тони, сосредоточься, пожалуйста. Можешь ли ты рассказать мне что-нибудь о том, что находится по ту сторону стены?

— Если бы мог, — сказал Тони, — то ты не думаешь, что я бы уже сделал это?

— Нет, не думаю, — вздохнул Стив.

Это был тот тон, которым он разговаривал с Барнсом.

— Прости, если оказалось, что ты сказал что-то очень важное, — раздражённо сказал Тони. — Барнсу тоже интересно. 

— Очень интересно, — покорно подтвердил Барнс. Какая прекрасная перемена. Тони может к этому привыкнуть.

— Мы зачищаем комнаты, Тони, — стойко сказал Стив, что означало, что путь к информации был отрезан. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Тони, следуя к двери. Стив отстучал код, замок разблокировался, и они ворвались внутрь. После почти ста повторений одного и того же маневра это было так же легко, как дышать. Неудивительно, что они практиковали тактику. Это действительно работало.

— Серверная комната, — объявил Стив, — чисто.

Тони был слишком занят рассматриванием. Помещение было огромным, легко занимая половину этажа. От двери они могли видеть только дальнюю стену коридора, который пролегал между двумя массивными колоннами спецпроцессоров, охватывающими всю длину комнаты. Почти пятьдесят исполинских компьютеров тянулись к потолку, и в них было достаточно вычислительной мощности, чтобы вместить ещё одного Джарвиса. А может и двух, если то, что видит Тони — ещё не всё.

— Тони, — начал Стив, а затем понял, что они стоят в компьютерной комнате, а он просто неспособен понять, на что они смотрят. Это также напомнило Тони, что он должен сообщить об этом Стиву.

— Это не просто серверная комната, — медленно сказал Тони. — Это… 

Проигнорировав выкрик Стива за своей спиной, Тони перелетел через всю комнату. Звук был далёким, во всяком случае, если допустить раздражающее предположение, что его внимание принадлежало другому, а это определённо не так. Внимание Тони принадлежало великолепным процессорам, банкам данных и суперкомпьютеру, по мощности конкурирующему с его собственным. Конечно же, он был зашифрован. Но он взломал код ЩИТа. Мог взломать и этот… ладно, Джарвис мог. У Тони не было времени, но Джарвис был по сути продолжением его разума, так что он определённо мог взломать код. 

Терминал был в хорошем состоянии, но типичным для любого серверного помещения. Он моментально обошёл логин безопасности персонала и загрузил Джарвиса на кластер. Там было именно то, что им нужно: прорыв и информация о том, что, чёрт возьми, делали эти люди, как создавались хеллхаунды, вирусы и неконтролируемые суперсолдаты.

— Сержант, — отдалённо услышал Тони. — Идите с Нат на нашу позицию, по другую сторону от туалета. Я не зачистил комнату, так что будьте начеку.

— Так точно, Капитан, — ответил Сердитый Кот, но не столь сварливо, как ожидал Тони в ответ на прямой приказ. Парень стал лучше? Это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

Так же как и на удивление продвинутая система безопасности, с которой он столкнулся. Она была хороша. Даже близко не так хороша как он, но представляла собой некий вызов. Если бы он мог просто внести изменения в код, у него был бы доступ...

Следующее, что узнал Тони — двери серверной снова открылись.

— Было бы намного проще, если бы я мог по-настоящему коснуться клавиатуры, — сказал Тони, больше себе, чем кому-либо другому.

— Не смей, — резко сказал Стив.

— Ооо, Кэп, ты волнуешься, — сказал Тони, но услышал в собственном голосе чрезмерную самоуверенность. — Не волнуйся, я не самоубийца.

Стив, кажется, пробормотал “кого ты обманываешь”, но Тони не обратил должного внимания.

— Сержант, — сказал Стив, его голос звучал обеспокоено. О чём можно было беспокоиться? Тони собирался решить все их проблемы. — Удерживай позицию. Убедись, что ничто не решит внезапно накинуться на Тони, пока он… оккупирован. Мы с Нат зачистим комнату, потом этаж. 

Это привлекло внимание Тони.

— Погоди, что? — потребовал Тони, приостановив работу, чтобы взглянуть на их бесстрашного лидера. 

— Серьёзно? — одновременно спросил Барнс, столь же удивлённый приказом.

— Да, серьёзно, — тут же сказал Стив, он был примерно в пяти секундах от режима “злой Кэп”.

— Мне не нужна нянька, — всё равно запротестовал Тони. 

Пока Наташа и Барнс следили за их спинами, Стив был готов отказаться от своей оборонительной позиции и преодолеть несколько футов между ними. Он взглянул прямо в лицо Тони, и тот сделал всё возможное, чтобы игнорировать то, как его желудок скрутился от чувства вины. Досада Стива, его разочарование и злость были единственными случаями, когда Тони чувствовал себя плохо — за исключением тех случаев, когда то же испытывала Пеппер. Они действительно были единственными двумя людьми, в которых он хотел вызывать только хорошие мысли. 

— Ты не обращал внимания абсолютно ни на что вокруг через тридцать секунд после того, как мы вошли сюда, — огрызнулся Стив. — Ты оставил себя полностью открытым для атаки, поэтому, да, тебе нужна грёбаная нянька. Сержант Барнс — лучший выбор, так что ты будешь. Слушаться. Его. Ты не слушаешься меня, но ты, блядь, будешь слушаться его.

— Я слушаюсь, — не согласился Тони, потому что именно это он и делал. Он всегда слушал Стива. Раздражённо суженные глаза сказали ему, что Стив не поверил этому ни на секунду.

— Сэр, — вмешался Джарвис, — я считаю, что Капитан Роджерс расстроен, потому что вы заставили его бояться за вашу жизнь.

— Ох, — сказал Тони, а затем громче: — ох, Стив…

— Оставь это, — огрызнулся Стив. — Сержант...

— Со мной твой мальчик в безопасности, — сказал Барнс, и Тони не мог понять, была ли в его голосе насмешка или нет. О, кого он обманывал? Это ведь Барнс, он определённо насмехался. 

— Ты тоже будь осторожен, — огрызнулся Стив, его ярость легко вернулась, так как Барнс снова усомнился в его приказах.

Сержант всего-то сказал два в меру язвительных предложения. Не нападал и не бросал вызов, когда Стив уже был раздражён. Профессионализм? Или это действительно было самой приятной вещью, что пришлось наблюдать Тони за эти полсекунды? 

К удивлению Тони, уголки губ Стива дёрнулись. 

— Тони, у тебя тридцать минут, чтобы с этим разобраться, раз уж это так чертовски важно. 

Он отвернулся (Наташа последовала за ним), чтобы зачистить ряды серверных процессоров, снова подняв щит и пистолет (пистолет!). Разум Тони не раз цеплялся за пистолет. Армия нуждалась в оружии, потому что состояла из солдат, которые использовали это оружие. Кэп был воплощением солдата, тем, во что армия — любая армия — хотела превратить своих рекрутов. Просто это всё ещё было непохоже на Кэпа. Щит, изготовленным отцом Тони, был лучшим его оружием, и он всегда сначала пользовался им. Но не здесь. Нет, здесь, среди тишины и микробов, которые убьют Тони, если сломается хоть один фильтр, он использовал пистолет. Тони это не понравилось. Ему это совсем не понравилось.

— Мне всё равно, что тебе нравится, Тони, — сказал Стив через коммуникатор. 

— О, я сказал это вслух? — рассеянно спросил Тони, достаточно придя в себя, чтобы понять, что вернулся к работе за консолью, и, вероятно, разговаривал сам с собой. — Прости, наверное. Что именно я говорил? Это было оскорбительно?

— Это было по-идиотски, — вставил Барнс. — Солдату нужен пистолет. 

— Солдату нужно оружие, — поправил Тони. — Если бы кто-то забрал эту твою стильную штурмовую винтовку, ты бы: а) всё ещё оставался солдатом, и б) всё ещё был вооружён?

— Я и есть оружие, — прорычал Барнс. 

— Показательный пример, большое спасибо. У нашего патриотичного лидера есть оружие. Культовое, эффективное оружие, но он бегает с пистолетом.

— И теперь у меня два оружия, — сострил Стив.

— Три, — поправил Тони. Джарвис взял на себя большую часть работы, так что он мог сосредоточиться и на ней, и на разговоре. — Помнишь, этот аргумент прозвучал на твоём последнем слушании в суде. Стивен Грант Роджерс, ты — оружие.

— Судья ещё не вынес решения, Тони.

Наташа вздохнула.

— Чисто. Стив, если бы ты просто позволил мне позаботиться об этом парне, то он никогда бы больше тебя не побеспокоил. Какой это раз? Четвёртый?

— Пятый, — поправил Тони. — За три года. Наташа? — спросил он сладким голосом. — Ты тоже оружие?

— Тони, я могу убить тебя своим крошечным мизинцем. На ноге, — серьёзно ответила Наташа. 

Тони усмехнулся, отказываясь признавать присутствие Барнса за спиной или маленькую красную звезду, которой Джарвис обозначил его на дисплее. Их "товарищ по команде" его нервировал, но он не собирался позволить себе дать это понять ещё более очевидно. Он знал, это просто вдохновит мудака сделать всё ещё хуже. 

— Я собираюсь классифицировать этот ответ как "да", но не говори это слишком громко, когда снова предстанешь перед Конгрессом.

— Слушание не перед Конгрессом, — терпеливо сказал Стив. — А перед подкомитетом Конгресса.

— Да что с вами двумя и семантикой? — заворчал Тони. 

Лимит в десять секунд, в которые Стиву позволялось говорить с кем-то ещё, истёк, и Барнс потребовал:

— Слушание о том, что Капитан — оружие? В смысле не человек? 

Тони нахмурился у компьютерного терминала. Вообще-то они уже должны были закончить. Система безопасности была хороша, действительно хороша, создавая слабые места, оказывающиеся просто ловушками, когда они с Джарвисом пытались перехитрить её. Они победят, в этом не было никаких сомнений, но не за ожидаемые пять минут. 

— Да, у генерала Росса шило в заднице, — небрежно сказал Тони, сделав вращательное движение запястьями, чтобы убрать перчатки костюма и получить возможность нормально печатать. Экран шлема мигнул красным, и Тони понял, что делает. С небольшим скорбным вздохом он отметил: — Джарвис, напомни мне работать над ловкостью в перчатках. Это действительно довольно смешно, тебе не кажется?

— Заметно, сэр. 

— Так или иначе, — начал Тони, потому что бог знает, почему Стив должным образом не злился из-за этой ситуации. — Чувак хочет добиться того, чтобы Стива признали собственностью армии США. Нам всё ещё предстоит выяснить, что он хочет делать _после_ , но да.

Сержант за спиной Тони начал бродить по небольшой дуге, ровные движения влево-вправо маркера-звезды действовали Тони на нервы. 

— Это вообще возможно? — спросил Барнс, в его голосе была странная нотка. 

Тони фыркнул до того, как кто-то успел ответить.

— Не с юридической командой Старк Индастриз. Мы с Пеппер ясно дали сенаторам понять, что будет, если они хотя бы подумают принять сторону генерала Росса. 

— Но без вашей поддержки это была бы реальная угроза? — в голосе Барнса было нарочитое спокойствие, от которого по позвоночнику Тони прошла волна беспричинной дрожи. — И человек может быть официально объявлен собственностью правительства? Разве Конституция не запрещает такое?

— Теоретически, — объяснил Стив ровным голосом. — Росс привёл много аргументов, но они все сводятся к тому, что сам Стивен Грант Роджерс неважен, просто "сосуд" для сыворотки, созданной проектом “Возрождение”. Поскольку сыворотка не может быть отделена от меня, а сыворотка является собственностью Министерства обороны США и ЩИТа, то и я тоже. При условии соблюдения тех же законов, что применяются к любому оборудованию. В прошлый раз он также пытался утверждать, что меня никогда не увольняли из армии, но это закончилось только тем, что Министерству пришлось “одолжить” меня ЩИТу.

— Хм, — было единственным ответом Барнса.

Проигнорировав терминал (кого он обманывал, всю работу делал Джарвис), Тони развернулся и как можно более выразительно посмотрел на Ворчуна из под лицевого щитка. По словам Роуди это было очень эффективно. Под его внушающим тревогу взглядом даже Кэп раз или два делал паузу.

— И это всё? — потребовал Тони. — После всего этого простое “Хм”? Никаких остроумных язвительных комментариев? Просто односложное “хм”?

Парень выглядел так, будто ему было совершенно плевать на Тони. Он только пожал плечами, ненадолго отвлекая Тони невероятно текучим движением металлического плеча. Технология идеально имитировала человеческую мышцу, вплоть до движения и сгиба мускулов под “кожей”. Это было захватывающе, не говоря уже о том, что что-то, разработанное как оружие, имело такую сложность. Пластины издавали тихий щёлкающий звук, и у Тони руки чесались вставить между ними отвёртку и узнать, как работала рука. Он мог бы улучшить дизайн, определить принцип действия и выставить на рынке как последнее слово в протезировании. Не то чтобы Барнс когда-либо ему позволил. 

— Я немного удивлен, вот и всё. — И была в его голосе та тёмная, опасная нота, которую Тони помнил с того шоу, что Фьюри организовал для Стива. 

— Что военные пытаются объявить Кэпа своей собственностью?

— Нет, — ответил Барнс, он уже не казался столь раздражённым. — Я знаю точно, насколько люди любят владеть другими людьми, какую ощущают власть. Я провёл более пятидесяти лет в качестве чьей-то собственности.

Не будь Тони в костюме, он бы закрыл лицо рукой. Все это знали. _Все_. Нет необходимости это повторять, кроме как из желания надавить на жалость. Ещё, может быть, чтобы напомнить Стиву, что он всё ещё был пленником? Ублюдочный манипулятор. 

Вздохнув, Тони всё-таки решил сделать фейспалм, пусть было и неудобно. Это чётко выражало его мнение. 

— Тогда что же такого удивительного? — медленно спросил Тони.

Барнс прекратил вышагивать, но не потрудился обернуться к Тони, только слегка склонив к нему голову. 

— То, что он позволяет другим людям бороться за себя, веря, что кучка канцелярских крыс обеспечит его безопасность. 

— И что же ты классифицируешь как “надлежащий ответ”? — потребовал Тони. 

В то же время он услышал, что Стив застонал.

— Тони, нет. Не надо…

— Нет, нет, — запротестовал Тони. — Я хочу знать, что бы сделал наш Киборг, если бы на кону стояла его свобода. 

Барнс вцепился в тему, стремясь доказать, что он превосходит или озвучивает то, что считал важным в своей безумной голове.

— Генерал, который, вероятно, десятилетиями не видел реального боя, и парочка сенаторов? Легко. Убей генерала, убей медленно и мучительно. Засними. Расчлени его. Оставь части тела вместе с записью в спальнях сенаторов и всех людей, которые попытаются занять его место. Посмотри, посмеет ли кто-нибудь снова сделать тебя рабом.

Слова были сказаны с такой беспечностью, что Тони впервые понял, почему Наташа предупредила Стива, что Зимний Солдат был опасен. Не потому что он был мощным оружием — тут Тони до воскресенья успел бы надрать ему зад пятью разными способами. Нет, в Барнсе была просто кровавая хладнокровность. Когда он описывал, что сделает с теми, кто будет угрожать его свободе, то в этом не было никаких колебаний, позерства или хвастовства. Учитывая его историю, это также не было простой угрозой. Скорее всего, Барнс уже сделал что-то подобное без малейшего раскаяния. Пытки и убийства: ему было наплевать на рассуждения генерала. Он заслуживал всего, что приготовил бы ему Барнс. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что он попадет в тюрьму за убийство.

— Брось, — закатил глаза Барнс. Ну, Тони думал, что он закатил глаза. Он не мог этого увидеть, но именно это отобразилось в единственном слове. — Сначала им придётся доказать, что это был он.

— Помимо того, что я не совершаю убийства, — сказал сухо Стив. — Нападать на свою страну, потому что одного человека национальная безопасность в задницу укусила? И отсутствие доказательств никому не помешало запереть тебя, не так ли, сержант?

— Хм, да? — Пробормотал Барнс. — Вместо того, чтобы убить, они меня заперли. Рано или поздно они предложили бы мне сделку. Спроси Фьюри, что он думает о решении оставить меня.

— Я хочу сказать, — сказал Стив, игнорируя дорожку, по которой пытался заставить идти его Барнс. — Что ты получил свою свободу, чтобы снова потерять её, и ты просто будешь повторять это... чисто… пока кто-то не убьёт тебя.

— Я тогда сражался не с США, а только с Гидрой. Оплошность, похоже. Стоило в тот раз пролить кровь и в правительстве. Думаю, я стал сентиментальным.

— В тот раз, — вздохнул Стив. — Будет следующий? ЩИТ в твоём списке за то, что держал тебя в Рафте? Кто ещё? Не важно. Ты выходишь, делаешь… и возвращаешься обратно. 

— Смыть, повторить, — услужливо добавил Тони.

— О, я так не думаю. В следующий раз я не постесняюсь убить "невинных", как раньше. Кроме того, я злюсь не из-за заключения. Если ЩИТ начнёт действовать как Гидра, они разделят ту же судьбу.

— Ты не можешь... — начал протестовать Стив, но Тони быстро прервал.

— Нет, Кэп, он прав, всё будет по-другому. На этот раз за ним пошлют нас, а после того, как он выразился, он "не постесняется убивать невинных", мы его уберём. Он не вернётся в Рафт. 

— Тони, — снова попытался Стив.

— Нет, Роджерс, — огрызнулся Тони, всё ещё смотря на неподвижного Зимнего Солдата. — Одно дело защищать себя или убивать ублюдков, которые причинили тебе боль, другое — вмешивать людей, которые не сделали ничего плохого. Мы оба знаем, какой ты отдашь приказ. 

— Забавно, какими иллюзиями ты живёшь, — протянул Барнс. — Так честно. Столь... невинно. Странно.

— Твоё отрицание невероятно, — начал Тони.

Стив зарычал: 

— Тони, заткнись.

— Дело не в огневой мощи, Тони, — влезла наконец Наташа, её голос был напряжённым. — Он говорит не о купании в лучах славы. Он говорит об уничтожении воли к сопротивлению. Это более жестокое решение, но в конечном счете очень эффективное. Убеждать в чём-то людей стоит слишком дорого, это того не стоит. Проще просто отнять у своих оппонентов чувство власти. 

— Почему ты думаешь, что я этого не знаю? Я был торговцем оружием. Шок и трепет? Как думаешь, какова была цель ракеты "Иерихон"? Пригласить наших врагов к чаю?

— Я уже видела, как ты однажды победил, и ты сделал это один.

— Да, один. Раньше, теперь... Наташа. Мы команда, или ты вдруг не на моей стороне? Потому что я честно думал, что ты меня прикроешь. Мне больно.

И это было действительно больно. Не то, чтобы он позволил чувству просочиться в голос, вместо этого сведя всё к поддразниванию. Наташа одна из немногих знала его слабости, и он ожидал, что она поможет их прикрыть. В этом был смысл борьбы в команде, не так ли? Все эти лекции, которые вечно читал Стив? Если дело не в этом, то им, возможно, стоит задуматься. 

— Дело не в стороне, Тони, — сказала Наташа, её голос был непривычно нежным. — Но существует тысяча видов боли и жестокости, которые тебе испытать не довелось. Он говорит, что найдёт способ сломать тебя, потому он существует всегда. Как думаешь создавали Вдов?

— Я прекрасно понимаю, о чём он говорит, Наташа. Ты забыла, что на нашей стороне Кэп. Он ни от чего не отступает. Когда Мистер Отморозок начнёт, он закончит, а мы все прикроем. Какого чёрта ты позволяешь ему думать, что это сойдёт ему с рук?

— Заткнись и подумай об этом, — рявкнул Стив. — Когда прекратишь позволять ему себя провоцировать. 

Тони быстро захлопнул рот и мучительно сжал зубы. Разве он беспокоился не о том, что Барнс подкрадётся со спины и всех их зарежет? Может стоило больше волноваться о том, что он их разобьёт. Настроит друг против друга. Потому что теперь, когда он подумал об этом, не было смысла пытаться убедить Зимнего Солдата в том, что они — угроза. Если он считал их слабыми (и он никак не мог узнать об остальной части команды), то у них было преимущество. Преимущество, которое он почти отнял. Дважды. 

Глубоко вздохнув, Тони сказал: 

— Прости, Кэп.

— Ничего страшного, — сказал Стив. Слава богу, он не злился. — Мы действительно прикрываем тебя, Тони. Сержант, я не думал, что антагонизм твоих товарищей по команде считался профессиональным. Я ошибаюсь?

— Чисто, — мягко отчиталась Наташа. 

— Не уверен, что это квалифицируется как команда, Капитан, — сказал Барнс спокойно, без следов гнева в голосе. — Разве не ты говорил, что каждый в команде заслуживает равного? — его голос стал ниже. — Однако когда дошло до дела, ты довольно быстро выбрал сторону. 

Стив вздохнул.

— Я прикрываю и тебя, сержант.

Барнс затих, снова начав наворачивать полукруги туда и обратно, что медленно сводило Тони с ума.

— Приятно знать, — сказал наконец Барнс, его голос невозможно было прочитать. 

— Тони, — сказал Стив, решив сменить тему. — Что ты нашёл?

Что хорошего было в костюме Железного Человека — никто не видел, как от вопроса он выпятил грудь. Не “ты что-нибудь нашёл?”. Уверенность в том, что Тони не поступил бы так, как поступил, если бы не был уверен, что сможет что-то найти. Он только не хотел, чтобы Барнс узнал, как много значит для него этот момент. 

— До сих пор мы бесили их систему безопасности, но у меня всё получилось, когда я раздобыл заметки доктора Кларксона. Похоже, он работал над биологическим оружием — штаммом геморрагической лихорадки. Распространение по воздуху с неспособностью выживать больше тридцати минут вне тела хозяина. Если распылить его по местности, он может уничтожить всё население и самоуничтожиться менее чем за двадцать четыре часа. Представь себе, каково его использовать. 

— Представляю, — сухо сказал Стив, — что такое геморрагическая лихорадка?

— Кровотечение изо всех отверстий, — объяснил Тони. — Пока внутренние органы не откажут и не разжижатся. Не лучший способ умереть.

Последовало многозначительное молчание, и Тони не удивился следующему приказу Стива. 

— Убедись, что Джарвис удалил всё, что нашёл. 

— Уже, — радостно заявил Тони, сфокусировавшись на выполнении приказа Стива.

Помня о собственном выводе, что Барнс может ударить их в спину, Тони отключил внешние динамики. Только то, что он ничего не сказал, не означает, что он согласен с негласным правилом Мстителей о том, как бороться с неэтичной наукой. Кроме того, если бы он смог спасти данные, то, вероятно, мог бы обменять их на… что-нибудь. Не свободу, Стив предлагал ему это.

— Джарвис, покажи мне, что делает Киборг.

На внутреннем дисплее появился небольшой экран, на котором была показана запись с одной из многочисленных камер, спрятанных на внешней части костюма. На нём он видел, как Барнс остановился на дальнем конце протоптанной дуги, его живая рука опиралась на приклад винтовки, металлическая лежала на боку. Он наблюдал за Тони, развернувшись к нему и выражая… любопытство, может быть? Так или иначе, чем бы он не занимался, это определённо не было прикрытием Тони. 

Тони включил динамики и микрофон.

— Никакой угрозы тут нет, Зловещий Мертвец. 

— Разве нас послали в это место не для того, чтобы вернуть над ним контроль без потери информации? — спросил Барнс. — В противном случае, почему бы им просто его не уничтожить? Оно достаточно далеко от цивилизации и создаёт серьёзную угрозу для всего мирного населения.

— Деревенщина, — весело признёс Тони. — О, боже, у меня палец съехал. Теперь всё потеряно. 

Наташа усмехнулась. 

— Думаю, несчастные случаи случаются, — сказал Барнс обманчиво милым тоном.

— Джарвис, — протянул Тони, — убедись, что удалил и все резервные диски.

— Рад, что ты видишь всё по-нашему, — сказал Стив Барнсу.

— Просто выполняю приказы, Капитан, — ответил Барнс.

Сержант отвернулся, и Тони немного расслабился. Вероятно, противостоять их Сердитому Коту, когда они наедине — определённо не лучший его план. Не только тактически необоснованный — у них впереди была зачистка всей базы. Теперь он понимал, почему это произошло, но он не должен был позволять омеге себя вывести. 

— До несчастного случая с файлами, — непринуждённо спросил Барнс, — тебе удалось найти что-то, что объясняло бы сложившуюся тут ситуацию?

— Про хеллхаундов? — уточнил Тони. — Не в файлах доктора Кларксона. Джарвис, как только мы обойдём защиту… а, мы уже. 

В костюме Тони загорелся зелёный свет, означающий, что Джарвис успешно убедил систему безопасности, что они — друзья. Никакой угрозы. Они могли просмотреть данные на суперкомпьютере, а также любые подключенные сети, если они всё ещё были запитаны. Теперь, когда он подумал об этом, странно, что в этой комнате всё ещё есть электричество. Нет, не в комнате — только компьютеры. Резервный генератор? Доктор Кларксон использовал это, чтобы закончить исследования чумы?

— Джарвис, начни сканирование всех активных сетевых терминалов. Также ищи всё, что связано с генетическими мутациями или экспериментами на псовых. 

— Результаты? — спросил Стив с не присущей ему нетерпеливостью. 

— Пока нет, Стив… о. Там… ёбаная матерь божья… прости, Стив, знаю, ты не любишь сквернословие. _Много_ данных для анализа. Они будто с пятидесятых копировали каждую заметку. Серьёзно, это будет ужасно. Джарвис хорош, но он работает практически без вай-фай сигнала. Это может затянуться. 

— Насколько?

— Не могу сказать, зависит от количества результатов, сетевых компьютеров и данных, хранящихся на серверах. Он работает так быстро, как только может, Кэпслок.

Первые результаты запросов Джарвиса были загружены на экран шлема. Список отставал, поскольку Джарвис пытался идти в ногу с суперкомпьютером, с молниеносной скоростью выбрасывающим данные. Они определённо страдали от переизбытка информации — или военные страдали от тяжёлого случая накопительства. Это запись 1949 года? Кому вообще пришло в голову расшифровать все эти данные и переносить на современные жесткие диски? О, боже, Джарвису придётся разбирать отсканированные документы. На это уйдёт несколько часов.

— Я не кричу, Тони.

— Да, хорошо, это была не лучшая моя шутка. Осуди меня. Ты уже возвращаешься?

— Через десять минут. Я скорее разочарован, что ты не использовал её раньше. Теряешь хватку. 

На экране появилось ещё больше результатов. Без строки состояния он не мог судить о прогрессе. И, чёрт, у костюма заканчивалось место на жёстком диске для хранения всех данных. К счастью, Джарвис тоже увидел проблему и теперь отправлял информацию в Башню Старка, чтобы загрузить их на мэйнфреймы. Что было бы хорошо, если бы теперь ему не пришлось идти туда, а потом возвращаться, и спутниковая связь была не самой быстрой лошадью в этой гонке. Скорее хромой лошадью со слепым жокеем. Они придут к финишу, но кто знал, когда это произойдёт.

— Погоди, — проговорил Тони. — Прошло куда больше десяти секунд. Ты в порядке, Барнси?

Внезапное движение — что-то невероятно быстро промелькнуло перед самым лицевым щитком, предупреждающие датчики начинали высвечивать нависшую опасность. Тони инстинктивно отскочил назад, пусть и знал, что костюм мог защищать его от почти любого нападения. Он вскрикнул одновременно с раздавшимся с противоположной стороны комнаты странным, визжащим звуком, который засекли внешние микрофоны.

— Тони, сержант, доклад, — рявкнул Стив.

— Ты что, с ума сошёл?! — закричал Тони на Киборга, желая прямо сейчас поджарить его репульсаторами. — Ты только что кинул в меня нож, сумасшедший ублюдок?!

— Доклад! — Стив практически кричал.

Барнс обращал столько же внимания на Тони, сколько Тони — на Стива. В его ладони уже находился другой нож, лицо под очками ночного видения было пустым. Тони поднял руки, приводя в действие репульсаторы, и внезапно понял, что Барнс смотрит не на него, а куда-то левее.

Резко повернувшись со всё ещё готовыми взорвать всё, что угодно репульсаторами, Тони наблюдал, как Барнс наклонился и вытянул металлическую руку. Несколько секунд спустя он выпрямился с... крысой в руке. Чем-то, похожим на крысу. Крысой это можно было назвать разве что под кислотой. Может быть, прошло много времени с тех пор, как Тони пробовал наркотики. На данный момент всё, что видел Тони — грёбано огромный кусок пушистой плоти, истекающий кровью из-за очень большого ножа, застрявшего в крупном боку. 

Глаза крысы были огромны для её относительно небольшой круглой головы, а веки настолько опухли, что были едва различимы. Рот распахнут от рядов неровных зубов, которых не могло быть у крысы. Длиной почти в дюйм, они торчали из дёсен и мешали челюстям нормально закрыться. Задние лапы были странно длинными и мускулистыми. Передние — согнуты под странным, почти что сорокаградусным углом и оканчивались огромными, блестящими когтями.

Тони нахмурился, поглядывая на отблеск когтей и клыков. Свет от монитора компьютера накладывался на очки ночного видения, но они не должны были быть такими блестящими. Не при таком попадании ножа. Конечно же там была кровь, нож практически разрезал эту штуку пополам, но, учитывая, как держал её Барнс, передние лапы должны были быть сухими. А зубы? Может, просто слюна. Да, это была просто слюна. И, может быть, когти каким-то образом размазали кровь по полу. Стене. Чему угодно. Вполне объясняло, почему только когти были влажными.

Когда Барнс выпрямился, Тони увидел, как он наморщил нос и слегка отвернулся. Эта штука, вероятно, воняла грязью, но в этот момент Тони ничего не мог почувствовать. В любом случае, Тони сомневался, что большой плохой ассасин боялся маленькой крысы. Ну, не маленькой и жуткой, но всё-таки.

— Всё чисто, — объявил Тони, понимая, что Стив, вероятно, собирается бежать к ним, — Черри Дарлинг пришлось замочить грызуна необычайного размера. 

— Грызуна? — повторил Стив.

— Давным-давно, — сказал Тони, — думаю, это была крыса.

— Это уже не крыса, — мрачно сказал Барнс.

— Доложите, — снова сказал Стив. Разве не этим они занимаются?

— Какая-то мутация? — предположил Барнс. — Я не учёный. Сам посмотришь, когда вернёшься.

Стив вздохнул.

— Вы оба в порядке?

Барнс вздохнул. Прозвучало странно похоже на Кэпа.

— Твой инженер разорался, как маленькая девочка, потому что я всего лишь кинул один маленький ножик, несмотря на то, что он в грёбаной броне. Так что в порядке все, кроме моих барабанных перепонок.

— Я кричал не как девочка, — возмутился Тони. — Я кричал как испуганный сорокалетний мужик. Потому что им я и являюсь.

— Как скажешь, Старк, — произнёс Барнс. — И не за что.

— Раз броня защитила меня от твоего ножа, то и от жуткой крысы тоже. 

— Чисто, — объявил Стив. — Возвращаюсь к вам.

— Да, ты был в безопасности. Иначе бы ты в панике разнёс всю комнату.

Он казался неоправданно весёлым для человека, держащего за хвост вонючую мутировавшую крысу. Да, рука была металлической, но всё же. Вонючая мутировавшая крыса, следовало повторить.

Он замер. Возможно… это может быть правдой. Чёрт.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, сержант Барнс, за защиту моего источника данных.

По краткому взгляду, который удалось поймать Тони, казалось, что Барнс не ожидал его благодарности.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 5**

Баки поудобнее перехватил винтовку и посторонился, дав пространство Капитану, который на полной скорости ворвался в комнату. Если услышанный им звук шагов на что-то указывал, то он определённо собирался кого-то обвинить. Позади Баки расслышал более мягкую поступь — сразу за ним шла Наташа, и Баки удивило, что она позволила ему так опрометчиво нестись. Хорошо, что Баки ушёл с пути, когда Капитан, с щитом наперевес и Наташей за спиной, вломился в комнату. 

Капитан резко развернулся, быстрым, хорошо отработанным движением разведывая обстановку. Баки оценил осторожность, но также заметил, что он слегка дёрнулся, когда понял, что в поле зрения только Старк. Его широкие плечи напряглись и распрямились, затем он резко повернулся, чтобы продолжить разведку. Наташа уже сталкивалась с этим, поскольку без малейших колебаний выбрала противоположное направление — знак того, что они уже некоторое время работали вместе. 

Чем больше времени Баки проводил с ней, тем больше признавал, насколько совершенна её выучка. Она была бывшей воспитанницей Красной Комнаты, это было очевидно по тому, как она двигалась. Удивительно, потому что он думал, что все они были уничтожены, и раздражающе, потому что ничего не знал об этих людях. Кроме того, что все они были сумасшедшими. Ну, может быть, не Романова: она была хладнокровна, столь хладнокровна, как понравилось бы Красной Комнате. Она так старалась быть идеальной шпионкой, что не замечала, как теряла на пути отколовшиеся крупицы себя. 

Она была идеальным партнёром по миссии, но надоедала. Они быстро зачищали комнаты, хорошо работали вместе как люди, привыкшие отталкивать собственные эмоции. Это было эффективно, гладко... но предсказуемо и скучно. С другой стороны, выходки Старка и Капитана были исключительно интересными. Даже их аргументы были смешны, потому что они так раздражались из-за некоторых деталей, будто дело было в чём-то личном. Особенно Старк. Он был как ретивый щенок, тянущий за поводок в надежде угодить Капитану. Такая явная слабость. 

До его угла долетел запах Капитана, и Баки пришлось сопротивляться желанию вдохнуть поглубже. Он не переставал удивляться, насколько хорошо тот пах. Со всей своей инстинктивной неприязнью ко всему, хотя бы отдалённо связанному с альфами, Баки не мог не находить запах привлекательным. Он был чистым, свежим и, что странно, совершенно безобидным. Ещё страннее, что Баки чувствовал: скоро его накроет гон. Не сейчас, но скоро. 

В то же время Баки задавался вопросом, существует ли протокол на случай, если гон случится во время миссии. Очевидно, Капитан выбрал бы своим партнёром Старка, но тот был в безопасности в своём костюме. Наташа, может быть? Баки бросил взгляд на её фигуру. Чёрный тактический костюм обольщающе обтягивал ее формы. Сильные фигуристые женщины были в его вкусе, и для него не имело значения, что она тоже была омегой. Однако увиденные отголоски Красной Комнаты убивали весь реальный интерес. Капитан пометил её своим запахом, как и Старка, но больше никак не заинтересовался.

У Баки руки чесались перехватить винтовку и выстрелить Капитану в спину. Другой выбор — он. Не похоже, что изобрели подавители для гона, так что его не остановить. Зачем кому-то это останавливать? Баки презрительно скривил губы. 

Не подозревая о мыслях Баки, Капитан, наконец, остановился, как только увидел его у стены, наполовину скрытого широко открытой дверью, через которую он только что прошёл. В тот момент, когда он заметил Баки, его плечи опустились, будто бы облегчённо. Баки наблюдал за тем, как напряглась его грудь под материалом тактического костюма, когда он опустил плечи и громко выдохнул. Его трудно было читать из-за очков ночного видения, так что Баки мог полагаться только на язык тела, но был почти уверен, что это было облегчение.

Волосы снова упали Баки на лицо, и он раздражённо мотнул головой, пытаясь отбросить их. Даже очки ночного видения не мешали им лезть в глаза, так как воздух на базе был слишком сухим. Они электризовались и липли ко всему подряд. Кому понадобилось забирать из его сумки резинку. 

— Боялся, что я уйду? — спросил Баки, удивлённый, что Капитан так и не отвернулся. 

— Нет, я не смогу смотреть на это снова, — пробормотала Романофф, поворачиваясь и быстро идя к Старку, где он исследовал их мутировавшего грызуна.

— Смотреть на что? — задал Старк вопрос, который сидел на кончике языка у Баки. Баки считал, что хорош в бессмысленных, необдуманных вопросах. Большую часть времени он едва ли успевал открыть рот, потому что Старк делал это за него. 

— Роджерс, — сухо сказала Наташа, — мы ходили по кабинам, я оглядываюсь, а он краснеет и извиняется, роясь в сумке какой-то леди. Это было _больно_ , Тони. Это, — она махнула на них рукой, — может быть даже хуже.

— Ты не можешь утверждать, что я покраснел, — проворчал Капитан, что означало, что он почти наверняка покраснел тогда и, вероятно, сейчас.

Баки поднял бровь, чтобы показать свое любопытство.

— Я… эм... — Капитан расправил плечи, как будто столкнулся с угрозой, которую решил преодолеть. — У меня есть кое-что для тебя.

— Правда? — произнёс Баки, изучающе рассматривая Капитана. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что “женщина” и “омега” — не взаимозаменяемые понятия?

— Заткнись, — заворчал Капитан, и Баки бы очень хотел увидеть, не покраснел ли он ещё сильнее. 

Рука Капитана, держащая пистолет, приподнялась, словно наводя его на него, и Баки напрягся. Почти тут же владелец оружия заметил свою ошибку и опустил его. К удивлению Баки, на этом он не остановился. Щит был перекинут через плечо и закреплён на ремнях, которые перекрещивались на спине Капитана. Одновременно пистолет скользнул в набедренную кобуру.

— О, боже, — бестолково сказал Старк, когда Капитан что-то стянул с запястья. Очки давали слишком плохую видимость, чтобы разглядеть что, так что, по-видимому, Старк мог видеть лучше, чем остальные. Или его очки были лучше. Баки должен помнить об этом.

— Эм, вот, — сказал Капитан, шагая вперёд и вытягивая руку ладонью вверх. 

Когда он подошёл поближе, Баки увидел небольшую тёмную эластичную резинку на широкой ладони.

— Резинка для волос? — удивлённо спросил Баки. 

— Да, — неуверенно сказал капитан, — я, кхм, заметил, что тебя беспокоят волосы, а я знаю, что ты не смог найти свою, и я не думал, что она тебе понадобится, но... Вот, это должно помочь.

Моргнув, Баки посмотрел на резинку, удивлённый и… и теперь Роджерс стоял достаточно близко, чтобы Баки смог ощутить его запах. Запах альфы, и гормоны Баки что-то перевернули в его груди. Он принял подавители, но на пике течки, и эффект был слабее, чем если бы он сделал это до неё. Еще одно дуновение аромата Роджерса — и Баки почувствовал разгорающийся внизу живота предательский жар. Потребовалось усилие, чтобы задушить рвущееся рычание. Это не была вина Роджерса, он знал это. Альфа пытался быть милым. Не нужно рычать на него за это, особенно когда Баки злился в основном на себя. 

— Спасибо, — сказал он, голос был ближе к рыку, но Роджерс, похоже, не заметил.

Забрав с ладони Роджерса резинку, Баки продел через неё два пальца. Протестировав её, он, оставив винтовку свободно висеть на ремне, потянулся за голову, собирая волосы в хвост. Эластичная петля легко обхватила и удержала их. 

Опустив руки, Баки вздохнул с облегчением, когда волосы наконец перестали лезть в глаза и дали ему почувствовать прохладный сквозняк на перегретой коже. Он размял плечи, потянулся к винтовке и понял, что Капитан не просто смотрит на него — он не сдвинулся с места ни на дюйм. Глаза за козырьком очков ночного видения были сосредоточены на его груди, которую он бессознательно выпятил, завязывая волосы.

От обнаруженного интереса альфы в нём вспыхнули гнев и ненависть. 

— Сделай фото, — протянул Баки, откидывая голову назад. — Подольше насладишься. 

Роджерс отвёл взгляд и как-то разом съёжился. Реакция, конечно, была не от страха, больше похоже на то, что он был пойман на чём-то неуместном. Будто он _не хотел_ , чтобы Баки его привлекал. 

— Прости, — произнёс Роджерс, затем резко развернулся на каблуках и направился к Тони и Наташе. У Баки упала челюсть. Он правильно расслышал? Звучало как самое честное и искреннее извинение. 

— Тони, — продолжил Роджерс, — никогда не думал, что скажу это, но думаю, что хочу, чтобы ты нанял мне стриптизёров, когда всё закончится.

Баки сжал челюсти и уставился в удаляющуюся мощную спину с узкой талией и крепкими мышцами.

— Да! — обрадовался Тони. — Это случилось. Джарвис, очисти моё расписание. Но давай сначала сосредоточимся на этой маленькой красотке, а? Зацени, Кэп. Ты никогда не увидишь ничего подобного.

Хотя это означало, что некому будет охранять дверь, Баки последовал за Роджерсом. Они остановились у стола, который Старк очистил от инструментов, шнуров и деталей и положил на него грызуна. Нож Баки всё ещё торчал из его безволосого тела, но кровотечение остановилось. Однако запах не стал лучше.

— Конечно, никогда не видел ничего чудеснее, — сухо сказал Роджерс. — Потрясающие оттенки зелёного, смешивающиеся с зелёным, и в довершение захватывающее разнообразие зелёного. 

Роджерс стащил очки ночного видения, взъерошив короткие волосы. На его щеках остались параллельные вмятины в местах, где прилегали очки, исчезнувшие, когда он потёр лицо рукой в перчатке. После он запустил пальцы в волосы, взлохматив их ещё больше. Баки уставился на него. Он выглядел… довольно соблазнительно.

— Дашь мне немного света? — попросил Роджерс. 

Это было предупреждение для остальных. Романова отвернулась, защищая зрение, но Баки предпочёл снять с себя очки. Он хотел увидеть крысу своими глазами, хотел увидеть все детали, которые они размыли. Его зрение было чрезвычайно чувствительным, и лёгкое свечение, излучаемое очками ночного видения, грёбано убивало природную приспособляемость. 

Когда он потянул очки вверх, боковая пряжка странно закрутилась, проехав по щеке и оставив за собой длинную тонкую царапину на виске. Он беззвучно зашипел, раздражённый собственной неуклюжестью, и потёр царапину. Ничего страшного, всего лишь лёгкое жжение и немного крови. Заживёт в мгновение ока, но, тем не менее, это раздражало. 

Даже в темноте он почувствовал, как Роджерс повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Его внимание напрягало.

— Конечно, — воскликнул Старк. — Да будет свет!

Свечение реактора в груди Старка становилось всё ярче и ярче, освещая область вокруг них тёплым светом. На свету эта штука выглядела еще хуже, чем в оттенках зелёного. Глаза были ярко-красными, того же цвета, что и кровь, липкой коркой покрывшая лезвие его ножа. Предположение Баки о том, что она была безволосой, подтвердилось: бледная, розоватая кожа с пигментными пятнами и странным голубоватым оттенком. 

— Это определённо крыса, ну или была ей. Костная структура идентична, за исключением черепа и конечностей. Теперь, вот что мне интересно. — Баки заглянул Роджерсу за плечо и увидел, что Старк закованной в бронированную перчатку рукой постукивает по когтям мёртвой крысы. — По очевидным причинам я не могу проанализировать образец...

— Очевидным причинам? — прервал Роджерс, и он ни разу не взглянул на Баки с тех пор, как появился свет. Ни разу.

— Мне пришлось бы принести с собой в костюм загрязненный воздух, ткань, жидкости и так далее. 

— Ох, да, это бы… Верно. Продолжай. 

Наташа нежно улыбнулась. Может быть, она не прочь стать партнёром Роджерса во время его гона. Может, раньше уже была. Красная Комната особенно гордилась тем, что вооружала Чёрных Вдов и сексуальной привлекательностью. Баки слышал о них, когда ещё был под контролем Гидры. Все девушки были омегами, их забирали из семей и обучали становиться слабостью любого мужчины, альфы или беты. Баки сомневался, что после подобных тренировок Романова видела в сексе и интимной близости что-то, кроме инструмента. Помощь Роджерсу с его гоном была бы просто помощью команде. 

— Так как я не могу подтвердить свои подозрения, вам просто нужно поверить, когда гений вроде меня говорит, что лучшее предположение — это какой-то яд. Зубы и когти. Ничего страшного, это просто странная крыса, да? Видите ли, я думаю, что что бы ни случилось с Рататуем, это то же самое, что и наши хеллхаунды. Нам следует заподозрить яд и действительно большие зубы. Лучшее, что у нас есть.

Баки нахмурился. 

— Яды могут нанести ущерб, но по крайней мере _мой_ метаболизм выведет любой яд прежде, чем он успеет серьёзно навредить. А если и навредит, то всё быстро заживет. 

Стив поднял руки в "не смотри на меня" жесте.

— Меня никогда не отравляли.

— Меня да, — сказала Наташа, и для Баки это не стало сюрпризом. Он ожидал, что Вдовы проходили аналогичную подготовку. — Моя сыворотка также позволяет мне чувствовать незначительные эффекты от большинства ядов, но есть среди них вызывающие сильную слабость. Роджерс, ты единственный из нас получил оригинальную сыворотку, но я предлагаю, что не придётся сталкиваться с этим один на один, чтобы узнать результат. 

— Отличный способ сказать мне, чтобы я не глупил, — губы Стива изогнулись в полуулыбке. У Баки не сжался желудок. Его желудок вообще был на такое не способен, и уж точно не от средненькой улыбки. 

— Не только ты, — Наташа склонила голову к Баки и встретила его взгляд. — Мистер Камикадзе тоже.

— Возьму твоё предостережение на заметку, — сладким голосом сказал Баки. Никто не купился. 

— Какая-то другая информация? — надавил на Старка Роджерс. 

— Когда узнаю я — узнаешь ты, Капитан Нетерпеливость.

Стив фыркнул. 

— Получше Кэпслока. Хорошо, давайте выдвигаться. Полагаю, Джарвису не нужно, чтобы ты постоянно находился тут? 

— Нет. 

— У меня вопрос, — произнёс Баки, снова понизив голос до уровня, выводящего всех из себя. Роджерс, в частности, отреагировал так, будто кто-то поскрёб ногтями по стеклу, и Баки почувствовал, как приподнялись уголки губ. 

— Стреляй, — сказал Тони, прежде чем прояснить: — Или лучше не надо. Задай вопрос.

Губы Баки окончательно растянулись в ухмылке. 

— Если ты подал в компьютеры энергию, — начал он, — мы можем включить свет? 

Старк покачал головой и отрицательно махнул рукой.

— Нет, иначе бы включил. Энергия идёт из огромного источника бесперебойного питания. — Лицевая панель повернулась к Роджерсу. — Компьютеры работают от отдельной батареи, таким образом не произойдёт потери данных. По оценке Джарвиса электроснабжения хватит на сорок восемь часов. Мы не можем перенаправить его к центральной энергосистеме. Питание бы немедленно закончилось. Для этого она слишком обширна. 

Баки вздохнул, в последний раз оглядывая помещение незамутнённым зрением и изучая цвета, которые очки ночного видения превратят в оттенки зеленого. Даже различные оттенки серого и коричневого серверной комнаты чувствовались более естественными и спокойными, чем бесконечный зелёный цвет. Он сосредоточился на дальней полке и ощутил, как сузились зрачки, поскольку детали стали более различимы. Теперь, когда почти исчезло периферийное зрение, были заметны каждое углубление и тень.

Снова расфокусировав взгляд, он переключился с реальных цветов комнаты на цвета членов его предполагаемой команды. Волосы Романовой были ярко-рыжими, яркими и живыми в антураже серверной. Костюм Старка — красно-золотым, и Баки несколько секунд смотрел на него только затем, чтобы напомнить себе, что да, в мире существуют и другие цвета кроме зелёного. У Роджерса была белая кожа, светлые волосы, теперь потные и спутанные, и тёмно-синий костюм. Даже после нескольких часов наблюдения за Капитаном Баки не мог решить, был ли он скорее неприличным, нежели функциональным. Цвет — хороший выбор. Чистый чёрный привлекал бы слишком много внимания — слишком темный, поскольку тёмные комнаты никогда не были действительно чёрными.

Цвет был хорошим тактическим выбором, но всё остальное… Ну, определённо в этом что-то было. Баки беспомощно скользил взглядом по мощному торсу. Более толстые, бронированные вставки покрывали предплечья, бедра и верхнюю часть груди. Взгляд уцепился за широкие плечи. Если бы Баки что и привлекло, то это плечи парня, и, чёрт возьми, Роджерсу было чем похвастаться. От серебрянной звезды на груди отходили полосы к бицепсам, и это заострило внимание Баки на невероятных грудных мышцах, пытавшихся вырваться из костюма. Торс Роджерса был в форме до нелепого идеальной V, кожаный тактический ремень подчёркивал узкие бёдра и (Баки нравилось быть честным с самим собой) небольшую, но впечатляющую задницу. 

Живот отвлёк Баки. Кто смоделировал костюм так, чтобы подчеркнуть брюшной пресс? Кто? Как туда можно не смотреть? Кожаное устройство для щита не помогало Баки отвлечься, вызывая мысли о бондаже, а не тактическом оборудовании. А перчатки без пальцев? У Баки была чёрная перчатка без пальцев — для лучшего сцепления металлической руки с другими металлическими или пластиковыми поверхностями. Роджерсовы были просто бесполезным аксессуаром. Дразнящим. 

— Выключи свет, — сказал Роджерс, достав с пояса очки ночного видения. Сияние костюма Старка утихло, и Баки снова надел очки, вернув миру зелёные, чёрные и ещё более зелёные цвета. Баки знал, что пытаться включить электричество крайне рискованно, но это по-прежнему не утешало. 

Роджерс в последний раз оглядел комнату и повернулся к двери. 

— Ладно. Давайте выдвигаться, установим защиту в комнате и перейдём на второй этаж. Сержант, возвращайся к Наташе. Тони со мной. Ищите других мутировавших существ, возможно, они приведут нас к чему-то.

— В общем, ты говоришь нам следовать за крысами? — Сказала Романова, легко вернувшись в строй.

— Да, — странно весело ответил Капитан. — В яму вместе с нами!

— Как и каждый второй вторник, — пошутил Старк, следуя за Роджерсом.

Роджерс и Баки наблюдали за тёмным коридором, пока Наташа и Старк защищали серверную комнату. Они установили вокруг двери взрывчатку, которая сработает в случае, если зайдёт кто-то, не являющийся Старком. Похоже, его костюм излучал какой-то сигнал — как предполагал Баки, поскольку никто ему ничего не сказал. Он начал понимать, почему Роджерс был так напряжён в отношении информации после их последней "дискуссии". Капитан ожидал, что в конце концов Баки станет врагом, и держал карты при себе, чтобы он не смог до них добраться. Баки не ожидал подобного уважения, пусть это его и злило. 

И ещё его беспокоило, что они так рано ввели в игру взрывчатые вещества. Над землёй было ещё два этажа, которые требовали расчистки, и десять ниже. Баки по личному опыту знал, на какое дерьмо натыкались в этом месте оперативники. План был неточен, и кто знал, куда заведёт следующий поворот. Суеверный человек сказал бы, что комплекс проклят. Как бы то ни было, у Баки действительно было плохое предчувствие. 

На лестнице они снова взорвали дверь, хотя на этот раз Роджерс дал знак держаться ближе к Романовой. Расстояние, которое Роджерс держал между ними, раздражало. Он не мог остаться профессионалом всего лишь на мгновение, что они поднимались по лестнице? В любом случае, он был последним в очереди тех, кто прикрыл бы ему спину. У него было всё в порядке с субординацией, поскольку это давало некоторую передышку, но Роджерс не должен был раздувать из-за его близости такую проблему. 

Пока остальные спускались, Баки немного отстал, чтобы дать себе пространство для маневра и уйти от создаваемого ими тепла. Размяв шею, он рукавом вытер со лба пот. Сказывалось отсутствие кондиционирования. Может, потому он был столь кроток. 

Баки зло усмехнулся, смеясь над самим собой. Кроток, ха! В нём постоянно горела ярость. Это был тот гнев, та ненависть, которая была его единственным источником существования и давала ему бесконечное терпение. Три года лишения свободы? Легко. Неплохо было получить передышку от постоянной борьбы, и он всегда знал, что в конце концов будет свободен. Хитроумная пытка Фьюри? В своё время он отплатит. В Рафте не было ничего, кроме времени. Он проводил его, планируя и замышляя, очаровывая охранников и выведывая у них крупицы известной информации. 

Когда он ступил на перекрытие, раздался шепчущий звук. Дыхание, или ветер, шум, скрип — Баки не был уверен что, но он был уверен, что что-то услышал. Резко развернувшись, он поднял винтовку и осмотрел лестницу, оставленный позади пустой дверной проём и лестничные пролёты над ними.

Никакого движения. 

— Сержант? — спросил Капитан, его рука зависла над охранным интерфейсом.

— Мне показалось, что я что-то слышал, — неохотно признался Баки.

Уши редко его подводили. Очевидно, что за ними никого не было. Тем не менее... Баки поднялся на несколько шагов, чтобы получше осмотреть коридор, который они только что зачистили. Он был пуст.

— Чисто, — неохотно и смущённо произнёс он. Он был так раздосадован.

К счастью, Роджерс только кивнул, а остальные зрители промолчали.

Перехватив винтовку, Баки снова покрутил шеей. Твёрдый воротник натирал перегретую кожу. Он не мог припомнить, когда его в последний раз так беспокоила температура. Оценивающе взглянув на вводящего код безопасности Капитана и Вдову, он не заметил в них признаков какого-либо дискомфорта из-за отсутствия кондиционера. Возможно, из-за течки и экстренных подавителей у него всё ещё сбоил гормональный фон. Его тело должно было пройти через это, как и через всё остальное. Однако, казалось, он потел как свинья. Очки ночного видения только ухудшали дискомфорт, вызывая головную боль. Ничего особенного, но достаточно, чтобы он был чуть сильнее раздражён. 

В какой-то момент он начал одержимо сосредотачиваться на шумах, которые издавала команда. Сердцебиение Роджерса, медленное, ровное и громкое. Красные сапоги Капитана чуть сильнее скрипели по полу слева, указывая на то, что он либо нёс нечто неравномерно сбалансированное, либо его снаряжение было надето с этой стороны. Романова двигалась как кошка: быстрые, бесшумные, ровные шаги с внезапными паузами. Её сердцебиение было жутко медленным и тихим. В приступе своей одержимости он даже пытался подсчитать удары — менее пятидесяти ударов в минуту. Костюм Старка был потрясающе тих для машины такого размера, но испускал странный гул и скрип каждый раз, когда он включал двигатели, не говоря уже о звуке быстро перемещаемого воздуха.

Больше ничего не издавало звуков. Ни одна дверь не скрипела, ни одна другая машина не гудела. Никаких фоновых шумов, которые он привык слышать в Рафте. Тем не менее, инстинкты говорили Баки не доверять своим глазам или ушам, что это место не так пусто, как казалось. Должно быть, из-за неестественной тишины Баки был столь взвинчен, раз был _уверен_ , что что-то слышал. 

Роджерс и Старк зачистили коридор и приступили к своей половине этажа. Баки обошел Романову на лестничной площадке, заняв позицию, как делал каждый раз. Этот этаж был почти идентичен четвёртому, переполненному офисами и тысячами тонн бумаги. В напряженной тишине они одну за другой зачищали пустые комнаты, двигаясь в два раза быстрее, чем другая пара. Вероятно, костюм Старка замедлял их. Старк был защищён от всего, что могло находиться внутри, и он доказал, что способен к передаче данных каким-либо коммуникационным системам вне комплекса, или, возможно, через комплекс? Они опять ничего ему не объяснили. Из того, что он видел и слышал, не стоило насмехаться над огневой мощью костюма, но более быстрой зачистки помещений это не давало. 

— Чисто, — сказал Баки, подтвердив, что ещё один из миллионов офисов был свободен от врагов.

— Чисто, — подтвердила Романова, следуя за ним обратно в коридор.

До носа долетел слабый кисловатый запах, и Баки замер. До сих пор кажущиеся пустыми коридоры пахли непрекращающимся запахом ушедших людей. Только их гниющая еда, странный пряный аромат Романовой и приторный запах металла и пороха от их оружия. Эта (Баки сделал ещё шаг вперёд, и запах стал сильнее) кислотная вонь оседала на задней стенке горла, заставляя судорожно сглотнуть. 

Он запоздало поднял сжатую в кулак руку, дав сигнал остановиться, и Романова внутри офиса замерла. Он не хотел отвлекаться, когда пытался определить источник запаха, в том числе на её движение и особенно аромат. Когда она не запротестовала и не отчиталась перед Роджерсом, он был благодарен за то, что они прошли одинаковую подготовку. Она понимала, что ему нужно сосредоточиться.

Переложив руку на винтовку, Баки сделал ещё несколько шагов по коридору, медленно передвигаясь с одной стороны на другую. Со стороны он выглядел как подвыпивший, в то время как на самом деле пытался точно определить источник запаха. Желудок неприятно сжался, этот особый запах вызывал воспоминания, которые лучше было бы оставить в покое.

На пересечении коридоров Роджерс заметил, что они были слишком тихими.

— Сержант, Наташа, доложите обстановку.

— Барнс что-то проверяет в коридоре, — последовал спокойный ответ Романовой.

— Один? — Резко спросил Роджерс.

— Он знает, что делает, — заявила Романова.

Баки остановился, удивлённый доверием Вдовы. Он ожидал, что вынужден будет отстаивать решение пойти в одиночку. Более того, это был второй раз, когда Роджерс или Романова оказали ему больше уважения, чем он привык получать от людей, непривычных к работе с ним в боевых условиях. Ему нужно было подождать и понаблюдать, чтобы определить, хорошо это или плохо, но тем не менее это нечто новое.

Повернув налево, он сделал несколько шагов и обнаружил, что запах слабеет. Развернувшись, он побрёл направо и всего через несколько футов обнаружил, что запах снова начал исчезать. Он повторил маневр, двигаясь туда и обратно, каждый раз проходя меньшее расстояние, пока не был уверен, что стоял над местом, откуда исходил запах.

— Наташа, вы следите за спинами друг друга. Ты вообще за ним присматриваешь?

Баки закатил глаза.

— Расслабься, — сказал он, вынудив себя на примирение вместо противодействия. — Я отслеживал запах, и она довольно сильно отвлекала. 

Образовалась пауза, в которой было слышно только сердцебиение, и Роджерс потребовал:

— Что ты нашёл?

Баки освободил левую руку и пробежался по задней части шеи, тихо вздохнув от ощущения прохладного металла.

— Думаю, я нашёл место, где умерла первая команда, — сказал он, опустив голос до того уровня, который использовал, когда хотел скрыть истинные чувства. — Романова, вниз по коридору, первый перекресток слева. Всё чисто.

Баки заслышал, как двинулась Романова, ещё до того, как договорил. Через секунду она была рядом, принюхиваясь и пытаясь найти то же, что и он. 

Удивительно честно она сказала:

— У меня ничего.

— Доклад? — спросил Роджерс таким тоном, будто прилагал усилия, чтобы сохранить вежливость. 

Баки проигнорировал его и обратился к напарнице:

— Не удивлён, что они всё прибрали. — Он встал на колени, двигаясь за Романовой, чтобы сделать то же самое, и ощутил удовлетворение, когда она не отстранилась. — Сейчас? Под очистителем. 

Он понял, что она нашла это, когда выражение её лица стало нечитаемым. 

— Блевотина, Кэп, — сказала она. — Он прав, наверное, здесь они и умерли. До сих пор мы не находили ничего подобного.

— Устранили и прибрали, это обнадёживает, — пробормотал Тони.

— Я хочу знать, почему они не хотели, чтобы мы это нашли, — пробормотал Роджерс. — Оставили самоубийцу, но убрали это? Что они не хотели позволить нам увидеть? — уже громче он скомандовал: — Зажгите осветительную ракету и осмотрите весь коридор без очков. Ищите то, что мы не должны были увидеть. 

Роджерс задавал правильные вопросы, и Баки был рад, что не приходилось отстаивать каждый свой шаг. У этой миссии была надежда. Тем не менее, тот факт, что Роджерс не спешил сделать это сам, был для Баки неожиданным. При всём предполагаемом доверии он определённо должен был сделать это сам. К его неудовольствию, он заставил их искать информацию, не имеющую к ним никакого отношения. Из простого любопытства. 

Наташа зажгла ракету и стащила очки ночного видения. Баки сделал то же самое, и вскоре зал купался в блестящем красном свете. Без слов они разошлись в противоположных направлениях и начали обыскивать стены, пол и потолок зала, ища доказательства того, что команда спецназа была в этом месте, не говоря уже о том, что тут умерла. 

— Я хочу сыграть в другую игру, — заявил Тони, подтвердив, что в стенах нет пулевых отверстий или сверкающих на свету снарядов.

— Нет, — застонала Романова, но прозвучало неискренне.

Баки, честно говоря, хотел отдохнуть от ебаной тишины.

— Что за игра? — спросил он.

— Ха, так держать, Сержант Коварные Ботинки. Ладно...

— Чего? — потребовал Баки. Какого хрена это было? Старк так много говорил, что Баки был даже не уверен, понимает ли он, что несёт, или просто позволяет словам вылетать изо рта и даже их не обдумывает. 

— Твоя очередь двух истин и лжи, и придумай что получше. Наташины были отстойными… погоди, Капитан Погибель, ответь мне прямо сейчас, как ты узнал, что Наташа рыжая не от природы. 

— Или что? — спросил Стив, в его голосе был смех. Баки звук понравился гораздо больше, чем он мог бы признать.

— Или Старк начнёт спрашивать “мы уже пришли?” каждые десять секунд? Лучше ответь, — предположил он. Такое было вполне вероятно. У Старка был темперамент энергичного четырёхлетки, и тот не испытывал по этому поводу никаких угрызений совести. 

Баки на мгновение закрыл глаза, позволив зрачкам расслабиться, и снова их открыл. Медленно оглядел коридор, освещённый искусственным светом, его стерильно-чистые плоскости, углы и тени. Ничего необычного. Просто ещё один коридор, только на этот раз не зелёный. 

— Лучше не надо, — отрезала Романова, оставив угрозу висеть в воздухе. Все промолчали. Баки немедленно захотелось знать, что у неё было на них обоих. 

— Невежливо обламывать людей, Романова. Ты начала, ты должна и закончить, — поддразнил Баки, не желая разрушать созданную Старком странную, но лёгкую атмосферу. 

Наташа фыркнула откуда-то у него из-за спины. 

— А как ты узнал, что я на самом деле не рыжеволосая, Барнс? Это ты сказал, что я вру.

— Рыжие пахнут по-другому.

После того, как научный департамент Гидры с ним закончил, весь мир пах иначе, виделся иначе, чувствовался иначе. 

— Да, — слишком быстро сказал Стив. — Именно так я и понял. И вообще, почему ты называешь её Романовой? 

Баки усмехнулся. Капитан Погибель менял тему. 

— Женские фамилии в русском языке имеют окончание “а”. Когда ты зовешь её Романофф — это всё равно что я обращаюсь к тебе “она”. Совершенно неверный гендер. 

Баки остановился возле затемнённого участка и опустился на колено, чувствуя, как одежда, которую он так давно не носил, натянулась на бёдрах. 

— Я не возражаю и никогда не возражала, Стив, — раздражённо сказала Наташа. 

— Ох, эм, хорошо, — пробормотал Роджерс. — Так или иначе мне жаль. Если я...

Стена, возле которой сидел Баки, была прямо напротив места, где он впервые обнаружил признаки другой команды. Ничего не было, никаких иных доказательств. Отсутствие отметок означало, что они не стреляли и не дрались. Они просто… умерли. 

— Нет, все нормально. Ты бы просто запутал остальных американцев. 

— Как пожелаешь, Нат, — сказал Стив, коротко хохотнув. 

— Так или иначе, жуть номер один и жуть номер два… её запах? Вульгарно… мы ждём твои истины и ложь. Барнс? Твой выход, приятель. 

Баки что-то невнятно забормотал, дав себе время подумать над ответом, а также подтвердил, что тут не было никаких царапин, вмятин или чего-либо ещё, что указывало бы на борьбу. Все они так привыкли, что он мудак, что было интересно узнать, как они отреагируют, поведи он себя как хороший парень. 

— Романова, работать с тобой одно удовольствие, потому что ты самый профессиональный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал. Старк, я нахожу тебя невероятно храбрым. Роджерс, я восхищаюсь твоей честностью.

— Ну, дерьмо, — нахмурился Старк. — По крайней мере, это лучше, чем было у Наташи. Хорошо, как ты думаешь, что ложь, Нат? Думаю, то, что он сказал обо мне.

— Думаю, про Стива, — быстро ответила она.

Роджерс вздохнул. 

— И я. Обычно людям эта моя черта не нравится. 

Как ни странно, он звучал весело и подавлено одновременно. Баки не знал, что такое возможно. Роджерс… вечно его путал. Поднявшись на ноги, он начал искать другой вид и угол обзора.

Баки прищурился на пятно на стене.

— Тогда ты, должно быть, был действительно честен, Капитан. 

— Таково предположение, — сухо сказал Роджерс.

— Твоя очередь, Кэп! — радостно прервал Старк, очевидно, заревновав из-за того, что Капитан заговорил с ним. Баки ухмыльнулся. Так забавно было бесить Старка. 

Роджерс застонал. 

— Серьёзно? Я пас. Давай ты, Тони. Все знают, что я не умею врать. 

Баки положил живую ладонь на стену на высоте бедра и провёл ей по штукатурке, пытаясь почувствовать какие-либо признаки недавнего повреждения, вполуха слушая убогие оправдания Роджерса, потому что они спасали от тишины. 

— Нет, я хочу это услышать, — сказала Наташа. — Две истины и ложь, Стив.

Стена под кончиками пальцев загрубела, зернистая в месте, где штукатурка слегка истёрлась. Невозможно было узнать, когда или из-за чего появилось повреждение, поскольку оно было слишком незначительным. 

— Ладно, — проворчал Роджерс. — Хорошо, эм, Тони, мне нравится твоя борода, не моей идеей было ходить в костюме с американским флагом и… кхм, сержант Барнс довольно забавный. 

— Борода, — немедленно заявил Тони, стремясь быть в центре внимания Роджерса.

— Нет, что он считает меня забавным, — возразил Баки, не желая признавать, что Роджерс достаточно к нему пригляделся, чтобы увидеть не только несговорчивого новобранца. 

— Нат? — надавил Стив, когда Наташа задержалась с ответом. 

Когда она заговорила, показалось, что у неё проблемы с дыханием.

— Ты _хотел_ оставить тот костюм? О, мой бог, Роджерс. Серьёзно? Это слишком прекрасно.

— Символика была важна, — сказал Роджерс почти застенчиво. — Я имею в виду, да, это началось как уловка, но флаг не... 

— Святое дерьмо, — выпалил Старк, — тебе нравится моя борода?

— Она делает мужественнее твою челюсть, — легко ответил Роджерс, не беспокоясь, что его прервали.

Баки ничего не сказал, странно потрясенный маленьким комплиментом. К счастью, у него было кое-что, чтобы отвлечь других от своего внезапного молчания.

— Думаю, у меня здесь что-то есть, — отозвался он. — Романова, можешь…

Она была рядом прежде, чем он успел закончить мысль. Указав на найденное на стене пятно, он отступил, дав ей пространство. Фыркнув, рукой в чёрной перчатке она отследила контуры того, в чьём присутствии он был неуверен. Отпечаток руки, едва видимый даже в мерцающем красном свете, был почти прозрачен, чем бы ни был сделан. 

— Вижу, — подтвердила Романова, — но это только подтверждает, что они были здесь.

Баки вздохнул.

— Капитан, думаю, информации мы тебе не достанем. Они слишком хорошо прибрались. 

— Что вы нашли? — спросил Роджерс. 

— Отпечаток руки. На самом деле — мазок рвоты. Нам… 

— Нет, — отрезала Романова, и Баки улыбнулся. Вместо того, чтобы разозлиться из-за того, что его прервали, он оценил эффективность. — Хочешь, чтобы мы продолжили осматриваться, Роджерс?

— Нет, мы потратили впустую достаточно времени. Но это не критично, потому что вы двое очень быстро справляетесь. — Баки увидел, что Романова улыбнулась похвале, и почувствовал тёплое чувство в груди от того, что Роджерс не просто заметил, он не боялся признать, что они были отличной командой. — Выдвигайтесь. Хорошая работа, сержант. 

Баки всё ещё не собирался говорить “спасибо”. 

Когда они начали спускаться по коридору, Баки сказал: 

— Твоя очередь, Старк.

— Знаешь, Барнс, думаю, мы могли бы стать хорошими друзьями.

Фыркнув, Баки покачал головой.

— Даже не надейся. 

— О, не буду. Сначала тебе придётся вытащить голову из задницы. Так или иначе. Я никогда не употреблял тяжёлые наркотики. На свой тридцатый день рождения я купил круизный лайнер и пригласил нескольких голливудских звёзд в круиз на Гавайи; они все приняли приглашение. Стив и я совместимы.

Раздалось тихое “бом”, и Старк болезненно вскрикнул. 

— Это за что было?!

— Это личное! — резко сказал Стив. 

Острая реакция Капитана предполагала, что это было куда больше, чем просто личным. Баки задался вопросом, понял ли Капитан, насколько интимно вёл себя с омегой. Было ли это не столь непреднамеренно, как казалось.

— Ну, теперь они знают, что это правда, — раздражённо пробормотал в свою защиту Старк. 

— Все знают, что это были наркотики, ты, засранец! 

Романова закашлялась, и Баки понял, что остановился. Он тут же заставил себя сосредоточиться на работе, а не на странном ощущении в животе. Тем не менее он не смог очистить голову, даже когда осматривал другой офис на предмет врагов. Он знал, что Старк был повязан с какой-то женщиной по имени Пеппер, но теперь это не имело значения: он знал, что они совместимы. Баки не верил в романтику родственных душ и судеб, но любой школьник знал, что для альф было важно чувствовать совместимость, ещё до вязки знать, что партнер подходил им. Он полагал, что это имеет смысл; до войны он слышал, как альфы вязались с омегами, зная их всего несколько часов. Совместимость гарантировала, что они не будут бояться повязаться с кем-то, кто не сможет выдержать. Баки знал, что Роджерс и Старк флиртовали, что были близки, но это...

— Чисто, — отозвалась Романова. 

— Чисто, — мрачно сказал Баки.

Его это не волновало. Не было никаких причин для беспокойства, так что это не так. 

— Откуда ты узнал слово “засранец”? — нарушил тишину Старк. 

— О, заткнись, — заворчал Стив. — Мне девяносто шесть. Мозг у меня не умер. 

— Я хочу знать, — надавил Старк. — Кто тебя научил?

Роджерс вздохнул, поддавшись, потому что, конечно, он всегда поддавался Старку.

— Клинт.

Следующая за ним с момента возвращения в коридор Романова рассмеялась. По-настоящему приятный и мелодичный звук. Баки он понравился так же сильно, как и Роджерсов. Не то чтобы ему нравился смех Роджерса… сильно.

— Само собой это был он. Думаю, ему нравится пытаться тебя шокировать, Роджерс. 

Баки задался вопросом, кто такой Клинт. Он, похоже, интересный парень. 

— Думаю, рекорд за ним, — согласился Роджерс.

— Что самое шокирующее в этом веке? — спросил Старк, а затем добавил: — Барнс, ты ведёшь себя ужасно тихо.

— Оставь его в покое, — огрызнулась Романова.

— Воу, да, мэм. — Старк немедленно отступил.

Всё столь же удивлённо Баки взглянул на напарницу. Она пожала плечами, намекая, что это не столь важно. Он нахмурился, потому что да, и она просто улыбнулась ему в ответ. Шевелясь так, чтобы ему было видно каждое движение, она протянула руку и сжала его плечо прежде, чем двинуться в зал. Молчаливое “пошевеливайся”. 

— Социальные сети, — Роджерс наконец ответил на вопрос Старка. — Как они в один момент могут объединить, помочь поддерживать связь, транслировать важную информацию в кризисной ситуации, это невероятно. И опасно, особенно то, как быстро может быть отправлена ложная информация, но потенциал... не могу дождаться, когда увижу, куда они приведут мир. 

— Что такое социальные сети? — спросил Баки, изображая девяностосемилетнего старика. 

— Господи, — ругнулся Старк, — они действительно держали тебя в чёрной дыре, да?

— Лишение заключённых информации — ещё один способ контролировать их, — заявил Роджерс.

— Посмотри, что ты наделал, Барнс, — усмехнулась Романова, — нехорошо играть в такие игры с доверчивыми.

В груди Баки зажглась искра тепла от мысли, что Роджерс понял, что они сделали с ним. В то же время он иррационально разозлился. Кто, чёрт возьми, такой этот Роджерс, чтобы вызывать в нём чувства? 

— Подумал, ты бы согласился с тем, что им стоило запереть меня после всех этих массовых убийств, Капитан, — протянул Баки, сдавшись на волю ярости. Так будет лучше. 

— Это сделало бы меня лицемером, — ровно сказал Роджерс, — поскольку я думаю, что на твоём месте сделал бы то же самое.

— Стив! — охнул Старк как королева драмы, которой и являлся. Баки… не позволял себе ничего чувствовать. В любом случае, это была ложь. Роджерс на каждый дюйм человек компании. 

— Единственный способ справиться с Гидрой — сжечь все головы дотла, — сказал Роджерс Старку, его голос внезапно стал жёстким, как железо. — Они как тараканы, снующие в темноте. Барнс сжёг их всех и разрушил их укрытия.

— Но...

— Я читал его файлы, Тони. Нет никаких доказательств, что в тех инцидентах умер кто-то, кто этого не заслужил. Вот почему над ним никогда не было суда, никогда не было судьи или присяжных. Они просто спрятали его, как грязный секрет, потому что им он и был.

— Есть, — исправила Романова, прямо из под локтя Баки. Он снова перестал двигаться и не заметил. Боже, здесь так охуенно жарко.

— Есть, — согласился Роджерс, — пока.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 6**

Стив сорвал замок на двери первого этажа и распахнул дверь ударом ноги. Миссия длилась полтора часа, оставляя им достаточное количество времени, чтобы закончить и уйти. Но ещё и кучу времени, чтобы нервно дёргаться, разглядывая сквозь очки ночного видения готовые двинуться тени. 

Стив кивнул Тони и проскользнул в вестибюль на первом этаже, тот пошёл прямо за ним. Каждый раз, когда они делали это, Тони плавно перемещался с ним в зал, осматривая окрестности в поисках движения. Не обязательно враждебного — просто чего-нибудь живого. Пусто.

Огромный вестибюль простирался перед ними, как какой-то современный небоскрёб, владелец которого пытался произвести впечатление своим богатством. Странно для секретного места. Мраморные полы, обитые деревянными панелями стены. Украшающие их картины, вероятно, в нормальном освещении были прекрасны. Отсутствие каких-либо грёбаных окон было и благословением, и проклятием. Как вообще тут кто-то работал?

— Чисто, — сообщил Стив остальным. 

Сержант Барнс и Нат сошли с лестничной клетки и осмотрели всё вокруг.

— С этого момента держимся вместе, — информировал их Стив. — Обзор с четырёх точек. Сержант, ты впереди. Тони берёт левую сторону, Наташа правую, я замыкаю. Всё ясно? 

— Так точно, — подтвердили три голоса. Стив проигнорировал сверлящий спину взгляд серых глаз. 

— Веди, сержант. 

Сержант ответил только бесшумными шагами. Стив с удивлением обнаружил, что сержант двигался с тем же изяществом, что и Наташа, той же скрытностью, которой она учила Стива. Вид того, как они работают бок о бок, сделал сходство в их обучении вызывающе очевидным. Они спокойно и рутинно оценивали людей и места, следили за ними, классифицировали угрозы и рассматривали лучшие способы их нейтрализации. Почти нездорово отстранённо: больше привычка, чем что-либо ещё. 

В животе Стива созревало мимолётное, мрачное, колкое осознание. _Совместимость_ , гарантия того, что они были бы счастливы вместе, если бы получили шанс. Они могли полюбить друг друга. С другой стороны, Стив мог рассчитывать на количество людей, с которыми когда-либо был совместим: Пегги, Тони и сержант Джеймс Барнс. Честно говоря, тот факт, что сержант принял подавители, совсем не помогал. Даже сейчас, посреди миссии, тело Стива почти что заинтересовалось, когда Барнс прошёл мимо, и он уловил его аромат. Так же было, когда он впервые встретил Тони, и, боже, ушли дни, чтобы привыкнуть. 

Стив покачал головой, пытаясь очистить нос от запаха. У них не было дней.

Как только Барнс оказался впереди, его осанка изменилась. Он распрямил плечи, опустил голову, повернув левую руку так, чтобы прикрывать грудь. Стив понял, что сержант использовал её так же, как он — свой щит. Сержант Барнс был опытным солдатом, и это было видно. Поставить его на ведущую позицию — хороший шанс оценить его в более боевой среде. Не в учебном центре, не во время теста, где была тысяча других факторов, что могли повлиять на его поведение и производительность. Как бы Стив не сочувствовал сержанту Барнсу, существовала реальная возможность, что он однажды станет их врагом. У Стива был шанс изучить, как он боролся, как думал, ощущал человека, солдата, выжившего. Это дало бы его команде беспрецедентное преимущество, которое он просто не мог упустить.

Честно говоря, Стив не хотел, чтобы это оказалось правдой. Сержант Барнс был военнопленным, пострадавшим от жестокости сначала Гидры, затем собственного правительства. Подведённый Стивом и своими людьми. Он заслуживал гораздо лучшего, чем данная ему рука. Тем не менее, как бы Стив ни хотел дать сержанту шанс искупить свою вину, он знал, что это не в его приоритетном списке.

В Баки Барнсе было так много гнева. Холодной и жгучей ярости, которая превращала его серые глаза в полированную сталь, жёсткую и неуступчивую. Стив знал, что гнев позволил сержанту пережить самые тёмные времена, дал ему силу выдержать пытки и ломку сознания. Гнев столь крепко въелся в него, что Стив едва ли мог представить Барнса без него. 

Отогнав догадки, Стив бросил взгляд на сержанта. Тот двигался ровным шагом, с хищным изяществом, от которого на ум шло насилие. Каждую секунду он осматривал окружение осторожным, опытным взглядом. Он несомненно привык вести.

Стив хотел бы больше следить за Барнсом, как он двигался, как реагировал на раздражители, но он не мог уделить ему столько внимания, когда нужно было наблюдать за тылом. Очки ограничивали периферическое зрение, заставляя поворачивать голову сильнее, чем он привык, и лишали возможности видеть на расстоянии, большем нескольких десятков футов. Если бы он не сосредоточился на своей задаче, к ним было бы легко подкрасться.

— Новая игра! — объявил Тони. — Давайте играть в “или-или”. Кто готов?

Не ответив, Стив выдохнул. Каждый по-своему справлялся со стрессом от незнания того, где находится враг. Тони справлялся болтовнёй, и Стив вспомнил, как пристыдил за это Дум-Дума и Дернье — казалось, целую жизнь назад. Вероятно, скручивающая желудок тишина не помогала ему держать язык за зубами. Не то чтобы Стив мог справиться лучше. Прошло много лет с тех пор, как он оказался в подобной ситуации, и, по крайней мере, тогда он знал, с чем борется.

Прищурившись в тёмную зелень позади, Стив смог разглядеть водопад, большой стол и... люстру? Кто, чёрт возьми, проектировал это место? Кого они пытались впечатлить? Всемирный Совет Безопасности?

— Я бы предпочёл этому каждодневных нацистов и траншейную войну, — сказал Стив прежде, чем успел дважды обдумать то, что вылетело у него изо рта.

К его удивлению, сержант Барнс резко рассмеялся. 

— Траншеи? Уж лучше тысячи мутировавших крыс, чем возвращение туда. Сколько времени ты провёл в траншеях? 

Разминая шею, Стив признался:

— Если честно, не так много. Несколько недель? Когда Ге… — Стив настолько быстро стиснул зубы, что прикусил язык. Переждав секунду, он закончил: — Когда я не перепроверил координаты, мы заблудились на пути домой и в итоге скрывались в них.

— Ты только что взял ответственность за чужой проёб на себя? — потребовал сержант Барнс. 

Скрипнув зубами, Стив сказал: 

— Гейб. Он был нашим... навигатором. — Вышло резче, чем он хотел. — Не люблю произносить их имена, особенно когда речь о не самых лучших ситуациях. 

— Я уверен, что они не будут возражать, — удивительно понимающе предложил Тони.

— Гейб был грёбаным перфекционистом, он был бы против. Ему нужно было с первого раза сделать всё правильно. — Стив знал, что им, вероятно, всё равно, но не мог перестать говорить. — Я думаю, это потому, что он был единственным ребенком в своём районе, который пошёл в колледж, а ещё из-за расы, и он был музыкантом, так что…

— Расы? — вмешалась Наташа.

Снова прикусив язык, Стив не ответил. Последний раз, когда он заговорил о расе Гейба, закончился тем, что Клинт накричал на него, а Брюс устроил двадцатиминутную лекцию о том, как изменилась культура речи. Он ценил движение за гражданские права, это была одна из лучших произошедших в прошлом веке вещей, но он всё ещё путался в том, что мог и не мог говорить в эти дни.

— Гейб был чёрным, — сказал Тони, когда Стив не ответил.

Сержант внезапно остановился и развернулся к Стиву. Он опустил винтовку, но движение было таким резким, что казалось угрожающим. Стиву потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не отвернуться и не воспринимать это как опасность.

— Гейб Джонс? — слова были резким рыком. Первые доказательства того, что он когда-то был сержантом, о котором рассказывали его файлы. 

Стиву пришлось повернуться, присматривая за сержантом. Опять же, он не должен был быть так удивлён. До Аццано они служили в одном полку. Том же самом, в котором служил его отец во время Первой Мировой Войны, том, чей захват изменил жизнь Стива навсегда.

— Да, после Аццано он вызвался присоединиться к моему отряду.

— Кто ещё? — снова рявкнул Барнс, его голос был жёстким и резким.

— Что?

— Кто ещё из Аццано выжил? — потребовал Солдат.

— Весь мой отряд состоял из добровольцев оттуда, — ответил Стив. — Дум-Дум Дуган, Джим Морита и Гейб из 107-го. Это ты хочешь знать? — нерешительно предположил он. Имена легко соскользнули с языка. — Дум-Дум и Гейб всё ещё живы, знаешь. Прошли через всю войну и многое после, согласно их файлам.

Сержант Барнс не двигался. Лицо было пустым, но его неподвижность кричала.

— Они были моими людьми, — тихо сказал он. — Я... я не знал, что они выжили. Мы были... они были следующими в очереди. — Он убрал живую руку от винтовки и потёр лицо, ненадолго толкнув очки вверх и потерев глаза, прежде чем натянуть их снова.

— Я их вытащил, — сказал Стив, не колеблясь. — Они могли бы вернуться домой, если бы захотели, но… они были лучшими, хотели продолжать бороться.

Сержант грубо рассмеялся.

— Конечно, тупые уроды выкинули бы нечто подобное.

Резко отвернувшись, сержант Барнс поднял винтовку и зашагал вперёд. Какие бы барьеры он ни опустил в момент шока от того, что его люди пережили Аццано, они были подняты сейчас, не позволяя Стиву или кому-либо ещё увидеть большее.

Хотя это было глупо, хотя момент прошёл, Стив не мог оставаться в стороне. То, что было лучшим для его людей, всегда главенствовало над остальным.

— Они хотели бы знать, что ты... что ты выжил. Могу я им сказать?

— Сказать что? — Голос Барнса начал быстро понижаться, и это всегда было плохим знаком. — Что парень, который занял их место на столе для экспериментов, не умер быстрой болезненной смертью, а подвергся уничтожающим разум пыткам, пока они были в безопасности и здравом уме? Что, когда они вернулись в свои семьи, я был настолько лишен элементарной человечности и самосознания, что выполнял все приказы альфы, с которым в то время был повязан? Что когда они стали старыми и счастливыми…

— Сержант! — рявкнул Стив. — Достаточно! 

— Как бы они себя чувствовали, а? Для них я мёртв и похоронен. Пусть так и останется.

Стив фыркнул и, прищурившись, уставился ему в спину.

— Они хотели бы знать. Что ты выжил, неважно как.

Барнс снова остановился и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Стива, но только через плечо.

— Правда? — уголок губ сержанта легко, порочно поднялся, его голос был очень низким, почти рассудительным.

У Стива не было никаких сомнений, когда он ответил: 

— Да, сержант Барнс, они бы обрадовались.

Мгновение сержант просто посмотрел на него через очки ночного видения, и Стив ненавидел то, что не мог видеть его глаза, его лицо, ничего не мог прочитать.

— Человек, которого они знали, умер на том столе, — наконец сказал Барнс.

— Будь это так, — осторожно сказал Стив, — ты бы никогда не позаботился о том, чтобы они тоже выжили. Позволь мне сказать им.

— Стив, — вмешалась Наташа. — Ты не разговаривал с ними с тех пор...

— Ради этого поговорил бы, — прервал Стив. — Я не прошу тебя с ними видеться, сержант. Чёрт, я и сам не смог, и я не могу просить о том, на что не способен сам. Просто позволь им… я тоже думал, что смысла нет, но они хотели бы знать.

— Оставь это, — огрызнулся сержант, снова съезжая с темы. 

— Они были и моими людьми, сержант, — не сдавая позиции прорычал Стив. — Пожалуйста. 

— Какого хуя мы вообще об этом говорим? — рявкнул сержант Барнс, вновь полуразвернувшись. — Ты всё равно сделаешь так, как тебе заблагорассудится. 

— Нет, — сказал Стив со всей убежденностью, какую мог выразить в таком маленьком слове. — Нет, если ты этого не хочешь.

Барнс громко фыркнул.

— Раз ты так ценишь моё мнение, то уважай моё желание забыть об этом!

— Достаточно, — воскликнула Наташа, когда Стив снова открыл рот. — Для этого сейчас действительно не место.

Тяжело сглотнув, Стив закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Это было похоже на поражение, поражение его людей — то, что сержант Барнс не согласился. Однако Наташа была права. Место неподходящее, и было слишком вероятно, что он потеряет всё доверие. Может, на обратном пути он мог бы попробовать еще раз.

Открыв глаза, он кивнул и повернулся, чтобы они могли начать двигаться. Взглянув назад, увидел, что Барнс быстро шагал, его плечи гневно напряглись, что он даже не потрудился скрыть. Его походка также изменилась — более плавная и крадущаяся, чем решительные шаги до этого. По мнению Стива он выглядел так, будто хотел что-нибудь разорвать голыми руками.

Сосредоточившись на своей работе, Стив повернулся назад, сделал два шага и чуть не упал лицом в пол.

— Господи Иисусе! — он ругнулся достаточно громко, чтобы голос эхом отразился в пустом зале. 

Тут же он услышал, как за спиной развернулись три оружия, готовые уничтожить всё, что так сильно испугало Стива.

— Что? — Тони практически пискнул.

— Стив? — подсказала Наташа.

— Дайте мне грёбаную секунду, — проворчал Стив. — Чуть, блядь, шею не сломал. Прекрасно расчистил мне чёртов путь, сер...

Стив нахмурился и присел, потому что это было не то, о чём он подумал. Почти раздавленная из-за того, что на неё наступил Стив, там лежала на боку туфля на высоком каблуке. Быстрый осмотр местности подтвердил, что она была единственной в поле зрения.

— Что? — огрызнулся сержант Барнс и подошёл поближе.

— Каблук, — тупо сказал Стив.

Сержант Барнс резко выпрямился, его поутихший было настрой тут же вспыхнул. 

— Сначала ты продолжаешь отвлекать меня болтовнёй, а теперь называешь негодяем* только потому, что споткнулся о свои ёбаные ноги?

Стив снял очки ночного видения и потёр глаза. У него была грёбаная мигрень. У него больше _не могло_ быть мигрени — также, как и приступов астмы.

— Тони, свет, пожалуйста, — попросил он, его голос напрягся от попытки не отвечать так, как хотелось. 

Образовалось пауза — вероятно, сержант и Наташа снимали очки. Стив не открывал глаза, пока невозможно яркий свет костюма не поутих, и он не решил, что сможет смотреть на него без боли. После он не стал опускать взгляд на туфлю, как остальные, а осмотрел оставшуюся часть вестибюля. 

Очертания, которые он разглядел на полу из гранитной плитки, сформировались во множество другой брошенной одежды. Чёрный лофер валялся в нескольких футах от белой рубашки с надорванными плечами и воротником. Второй лежал на другой стороне вестибюля. Стив нигде не видел другой туфли на каблуке — из светлой кожи и с заостренным носком.

Оглянувшись на команду, он не смог сдержать ухмылки, когда увидел, как почти комично округлились глаза сержанта при взгляде на туфлю, о которую споткнулся Стив. 

— Э, — неуверенно сказал он. — Это… обувь. 

— Да, — зло подтвердил Стив. — На каблуке, если быть точным.

— Эм, — сержант посмотрел ещё немного, выглядя озадаченным и, может быть, слегка очаровательным. Настолько, насколько очаровательно может выглядеть пропащий мудак. — Я, возможно, поспешил с выводами.

— Ты? Да никогда, — сухо сказал Стив.

— Ладно, — медленно произнёс Тони, — это официально пиздец как жутко. 

— Прости, — сказал Барнс так, будто кто-то крошечными кусочками выдирал у него лёгкие. Звучало невероятно болезненно.

— За то, что не расчистил дорогу? Всё в порядке, со всеми иногда случается.

— Этого больше не повторится, — сказал сержант Барнс мрачным голосом, который звучал, как два трущихся друг о друга камня.

Стив вздохнул. Он чертовски хорошо отвлекал Барнса, так что был так же виноват, как и остальные. Тем не менее, это доказало, что Барнс способен на человеческие ошибки. Снова закрыв глаза, он сделал медленный вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и сразу же уловил запах Барнса. Сержанта Барнса. Не Барнса. Он должен был помнить, что нужно думать о нём только как о сержанте Барнсе, потому что если переменит отношение на более личное — ступит на скользкую дорожку ещё более личных мыслей о нём. А это? Не приведёт ни к чему хорошему.

— Думаю, нет. Наташа, — он снова потёр глаза, — скажи мне, что ты была где-то, где люди просто начали срывать с себя одежду и оставлять её без всякой причины.

— Извини, Стив, — честно сказала Наташа. — Так происходит только в порно.

— Сержант?

Стив знал, что звучит умоляюще, но так оно и было. 

— Стриптиз? Да. Без причины? Никогда. Причина есть всегда, — загадочно сказал Барнс.

— И я уверен, что у них была причина, —уныло согласился Стив.

Наташа опустилась на колени, разглядывая туфлю, а потом и пол вокруг.

— Дело в том, что я не думаю, что они раздевались намеренно, — сказала она, медленно поднимаясь. 

— Эм? — в изданном Тони звуке слышался вопрос. — Повтори.

— Стриптиз обычно требует какого-то плана, — пояснила Наташа. — Начинаешь с верхней одежды и переходишь к нижнему белью. Заканчивает обычно участник. 

— Второй туфли нет, — подтвердил Стив свою гипотезу, массируя кожу головы, надеясь, что это облегчит головную боль.

Наташа что-то согласно промычала. 

— Может быть, женщина просто потеряла её? — рассуждал Тони. — Убегая от, я не знаю, хеллхаундов? 

Похрустев шеей, Стив повернулся к рубашке и лоферам. 

— Тогда объясни это, — потребовал он.

— Ладно, — вместо ответа сказал Тони. — Кто тебя за яйца дёрнул? Ворчать — дело Капитана Хука. 

— Никто, — соврал Стив. — Всё хорошо. Одежда, Тони. Кто-то мог обронить обувь, но как объяснить рубашку?

Тони, как и Наташа, уставился на него, не поверив в ложь. Скрипнув зубами, Стив не сдался и не признался. Сейчас это никому не поможет, только заставит их беспокоиться ещё сильнее.

— Давайте разобьёмся по залу и будем искать больше… одежды, или чего-то, что бы её объяснило, — предложил Барнс, чуть сместившись, чтобы отвлечь внимание всех от Стива на себя. Тони тоже повернулся, забрав с собой свет, чтобы тот больше не светил Стиву прямо в глаза. Головная боль немедленно ослабела. Ничего такого, просто эффект от ношения этих проклятых очков в течение нескольких часов.

Нат взяла левую сторону вестибюля, оставаясь достаточно близко, они не упустили её из виду, но одновременно далеко, чтобы заметить то, что они, возможно, пропустили. Держась на расстоянии от Тони, она снова надела свои очки. На удивление, Барнс и Тони придерживались стандартной схемы поиска. Тони остался в центре, чтобы до других долетало как можно больше света, в то время как Барнс ушёл влево, с заметным вниманием осматривая пол. Стив же остался там, где чуть не упал, по сути охраняя обувь.

Он… понятия не имел, как относиться к тому факту, что решения принимали _за него_. Как за истерящего четырёхлетнего ребёнка. Потому что он и вёл себя как впадающий в истерику четырехлетний ребенок. Он пытался быть рациональным, пытался отключать чувства, но даже головная боль пугала. Сыворотка уже много лет как должна была предотвращать что-либо подобное. Затем случилась эта стрессовая миссия — самая нервная с момента пробуждения ото льдов хотя бы потому, что до сих пор абсолютно ничего не произошло.

После двух отправленных сюда команд спецназа Стив ожидал зачищенной местности. Вместо этого приходилось — по большей части — раз за разом проделывать ту же работу. Он понимал зачем, знал, что это необходимо и важно, но это было так бесполезно. С каждой пустой комнатой, каждым странным, необъяснимым событием он чувствовал, как они всё сильнее отдаляются от цели. 

Шестнадцать часов. У них было ещё шестнадцать часов.

Стучащее в голове раздражение потихоньку утихло, и Стив поднял взгляд, чтобы узнать об успехе сокомандников. Под руководством Барнса они преодолели достаточно значительное расстояние. Он не говорил и не позволял себе отвлекаться. У Стива было впечатление, что он будет продолжать идти, пока не упадёт. Даже столь озлобленный, Барнс был профессионалом в своей работе. Совершенным профессионалом, по-настоящему способным сделать всё самостоятельно, пока не сможет доверять команде. Разумом Стив понимал, что это возможно, но не мог не думать, что подобное существование довольно несчастно. 

С другой стороны, сержант не казался ему особо счастливым человеком.

В конце концов они нашли ещё обувь. Три штуки: коричневый лофер, красную туфлю на высоком каблуке и чёрный ботинок, который мог бы принадлежать солдату или охраннику. Также они нашли две куртки и блузку. На ткани не было ни следа слёз, а на полу и стенах — ни царапины. Никаких признаков борьбы. Наташа, Тони и Барнс сообщали о находках по мере осмотра комнаты. 

В этом не было никакого смысла. Казалось, что люди в буквальном смысле наугад снимали какой-либо предмет одежды и оставляли на полу. Не наблюдалось ни систематичности, ни логики, которой они могли бы следовать. Только первая увиденная Стивом рубашка была повреждена, хотя на блузке не хватало нескольких пуговиц.

— Знаете, — несчастно сказал Тони, когда они с Барнсом добрались до дальней части комнаты. — Одно дело, что мы не нашли людей, но это? Мы взрываем подозрительное, обходим стрёмное и подходим к охуенно жуткому. И всё просто чисто.

Стив фыркнул, и все три головы повернулись к нему.

— Приму к сведению, Тони, спасибо. И, сержант?

Барнс ничего не сказал, просто повернулся лицом к нему.

— Спасибо, — искренне сказал Стив. — Вы там закончили?

— Думаю, что мы узнали всё, что собирались, Капитан, — подтвердил Барнс.

 _Сержант_ Барнс. Господи.

— Тогда давайте двигаться дальше, и... сообщите, если найдёте больше одежды. Может быть, мы обнаружим какую-то систему.

Они вернулись в строй, и Тони отключил свет. Стив и сержант Барнс снова надели очки ночного видения, и они начали двигаться.

Вместо сотен тесных офисов, с которыми они столкнулись на предыдущих этажах, этот был разделен на большие комнаты. Помимо только что зачищенного вестибюля тут были кафетерий, несколько конференц-залов и складских помещений, в которых, казалось, могли храниться несколько очень больших грузовиков.

Эти комнаты были полны вещей, начиная от различного офисного оборудования и заканчивая десятками единиц разнообразной техники и предметов мебели. Ничего хрупкого, ничего даже смутно напоминающего лабораторное оборудование, просто куча того, что Стив посчитал бы мусором. Даже Тони должен был бы признать, что некоторые из них (например, ряд из двадцати копировальных аппаратов, выглядящих устарело даже на взгляд Стива) являлись нагромождением уродливого барахла. Они уже не блестели и не были белыми, а пожелтели и постарели, на когда-то гладком пластике остались царапины и вмятины. Стив сомневался, что они были сломаны — скорее просто заменены на более новые, лучшие технологии.

Когда Стив впервые проснулся в этом странном веке, он ненавидел то, что окружающие избавлялись от прекрасных технологий только потому, что появлялась модель поновее. Только после того, как Тони усадил его и показал, насколько экономически эффективными и экологически чистыми были новые приборы, он понял, что в этой практике есть некоторые достоинства. Пробираясь между завалами старых столов и копировальных машин, между полками, полными бумаги для принтера и папок, Стив задался вопросом, насколько на самом деле это было экологично. Сколько совершенно исправных принтеров и сканеров, телефонов и компьютеров было выброшено на свалку за эти годы? Казалось пустой тратой, независимо от того, как на это смотреть. 

Звуки странно разносились в огромных складских помещениях, было трудно различить даже друг друга. В один момент Стив знал, что Тони слева, а в следующий весь звук приглушался, когда они проходили сквозь упаковки бумаги. Он был дезориентирован, но ничего необычного. Устаревшие и выброшенные вещи, комнаты, комнаты, комнаты — как странный Дом Смеха с офисами. 

Стив ненавидел это, но как только они двинулись дальше, стало ещё хуже. В помещении перед первым конференц-залом — длинная комната с рядами стульев, обращенными к подиуму и проекционному экрану — Барнс нашёл ещё пиджак. По шелесту ткани можно было предположить, что он откинул его в сторону, и, когда Стив подошёл, он лежал у стены. Идеально скроенная, дорогая тёмная ткань: что-то, что надела бы Пеппер, не выгляди она лучше в более светлых тонах. 

Барнс открыл дверь в первый конференц-зал, и они зашли внутрь. Барнс сразу же направился прямо к небольшой арке, которая загораживала ему угол обзора. Сразу за ним шла Наташа, затем Тони, они шагали спиной к спине и зачищали двери слева и справа.

— Чисто!

— Чисто!

— Чисто!

Подтверждение, что в следующем помещении нет врагов, стало облегчением, но усилило напряжение, нарастающее с каждой комнатой. Они ворвались внутрь, Стив пригнулся и тщательно осмотрел дверь позади. Барнс вёл, их маленькая четырехконечная звезда складно двигалась, зачищая каждый ряд стульев, выбивая дверь, ведущую к точно такой же на противоположной стороне комнаты.

— Обувь, — сообщил Барнс, сопроводив это резким стуком. Должно быть, отопнул раздражающий объект с пути. 

— Здесь юбка, — подтвердил Тони.

— И ещё обувь, — произнесла Наташа. — Пара к той.

Стив ничего не видел, пока они не продвинулись вперёд. Туфля, которую пнул Барнс, была из лакированной кожи, блестящей из под очков ночного видения. Кто-то потратил несколько сотен долларов на эту обувь, а затем просто бросил. Юбка, которую нашёл Тони, была светлой, белой или кремовой, лежала на полу, словно в порнографическом фильме, кружево слегка колыхалось маленькими волнами. Находка Наташи была самой странной: один тёмный… “Найк”? “Скечерс”? Стив не мог угнаться за придуманным в эти дни огромным количеством логотипов. Это был стоящий на стуле кроссовок, шнурки свисали по обе стороны от него. Второй валялся на боку под стулом. 

Их четырехконечная процессия скользнула из конференц-зала обратно в холл. Барнс выбил следующую дверь, и они начали процесс заново. Чисто. Зачистка. Одежда. Чисто. Зачистка. Чисто. Зачистка. Одежда. Движение.

Стив поднял руку, чтобы потереть глаза — головная боль угрожала расколоть череп, — но пальцы встретили только жёсткий пластик очков. Вздохнув, он снова опустил руку. Ещё десять этажей. Ничего особенного. Он зачищал разнесённые бомбами нацистов руины. Он мог зачистить одно здание.

Конференц-залы были теплее, чем складские помещения, и Стив ощутил, что начинает потеть. И не он один. Он не видел, но чувствовал, что запах сержанта стал сильнее, чем раньше; волна пота и гормонов. Даже с подавителями Барнс пах так, будто вот-вот потечёт. Когда Стив читал файл ЩИТа о Зимнем Солдате, там было довольно много предположений о природе изменений, внесённых в биохимию Барнса. Отбросим предположения — Стив знал, что он пахнет божественно. Летний зной, вложенное между строк обещание, запретный танец — всё текло в нос, потому что, по-видимому, Стив не единственный потел. Быстрый взгляд на Наташу показал, что крошечные волоски прилипли к её виску над ремешком очков. Всем им было жарко.

Когда он поворачивался, в глаза бросился какой-то блеск.

— Стойте, — сказал он и больше почувствовал, чем увидел, что команда повиновалась.

Повернув голову в сторону, он сосредоточился на самом углу комнаты. Лево, право, и вот снова — блеск, или вспышка, или сверкание, которого быть там не должно. Оглянувшись, чтобы удостовериться, что все знают о его движении, он приблизился и встал на колени. Нечто скрученное и блестящее, запутавшееся в петлях ковра, оказалось обручальным кольцом. Судя по размеру — мужским. Оно было покорёжено и поломано. Не просто смято, а разорвано, как будто кто-то сжал одну сторону и дёрнул, пока металл не поддался и не раскололся. Металл, а не человеческий палец. На нём не было никакой крови, и Стив не ощутил запаха. 

— Что ты нашёл? — подтолкнула Наташа, но не приблизилась. 

— Обручальное кольцо, — осторожно ответил Стив, поднимаясь на ноги и дыша сквозь боль, когда в голове запульсировало в знак протеста, пока кровяное давление не стабилизировалось.

— Вот, — сказал он, возвращаясь и показывая ей искореженную улику. Наташа забрала его из его ладони так осторожно, что он даже не почувствовал её пальцев. Затем она подняла кольцо достаточно высоко, чтобы все могли его увидеть.

— На нём нет крови. — Стив попытался объяснить, почему его внимание так привлёк искривлённый ободок.

Наташа и Тони обменялись взглядами — производящими глубокое впечатление, так как никто не мог видеть лицо Тони, — и она положила его на стол. Барнс ничего не сказал, просто поводил плечами. Головная боль накалилась, и Стив почувствовал себя странно рассудительным, готовым защищаться. Да, хорошо, много что может так скрутить металл. Чёрт, Стив и сам мог бы сжать металл голыми руками. Это просто…

Это было ненормально.

— Давайте выдвигаться, — сказал Стив, когда молчание слишком затянулось. 

Было приятно наблюдать, как быстро и эффективно двигалась его команда. Они вернулись в строй и, покинув комнату, двигались по последнему коридору. Барнс шёл первым, его осанка была сосредоточенной, но расслабленной, расправленные плечи покачивались в такт шагам. Как будто он бросал вызов появиться и сразиться с ним тому, что скрывалось на этой базе. Стив не мог вспомнить, чтобы когда-нибудь видел кого-то настолько расслабленного, но в то же время угрожающего. Он наблюдал за лёгким перекатыванием плеч Барнса, за тем, как плавно двигалась его спина, будто ему не доставало половины костей, как напрягалась с каждым шагом его задница. Стив не мог не думать, что Джеймс Барнс был самым интригующим человеком, которого он когда-либо встречал.

Барнс привёл их в кафетерий. Двойные двери распахнулись, открывая большое, чистое пространство с рядом торговых автоматов вдоль стены и десятками стоящих на линолеумном полу небольших столов. Между столами стояли крупные папоротники и фикусовые деревья, создавая иллюзию уединения в большом пространстве. Вдоль другой стены стояли холодильные камеры, белые и блестящие, должно быть предлагавшие упакованную еду для сотрудников комплекса, но никакой бумажной или пластиковой посуды. 

Не отводя оружия, они бесшумно продвигались между столами. Главный зал был зачищен в течение нескольких минут, и Барнс жестом показал Нат следовать за собой на кухню. Они двигались, как пара привидений, по-кошачьи лёгкими шагами, хотя каждый из них нёс рюкзаки с тяжелой техникой.

Уже через несколько секунд в коммуникаторе раздалось “чисто!” от них обоих. 

Стив выдохнул. Пол был пуст, никакой странной одежды и обуви. Посмотрев на свою команду, он снова заметил отблеск преломленного очками ночного видения света и нахмурился. Как только они уйдут в подполье, их шансы на отдых будут ограничены. Они должны воспользоваться моментом и отдохнуть, пока находятся на относительно защищённой позиции. Что-нибудь съесть и выпить, прежде чем спустятся на подуровень, особенно если нижние этажи будут такими же изнурительными, как верхние. 

— Ладно, ребята, — сообщил Стив, отстегнув коммуникатор. — Перерыв тридцать минут. Съешьте что-то, найдите воды. Как только доберёмся до подэтажей, другого шанса не будет. 

Осталось пятнадцать часов.

Барнс посмотрел на него так, будто не мог поверить, что они останавливаются именно сейчас, но Тони заметно расслабился даже в костюме. Не говоря ни слова, Наташа качнула оружием и потянулась, громко захрустев руками и плечами. 

— Тони, дай нам немного света, — сказал Стив, уже потянувшись к своим очкам. Будет наслаждением какое-то время побыть без них. 

— Да будет свет! — сообщил Тони, нагрудник брони уже начинал излучать знакомое свечение.

— Разве не это ты сказал в прошлый раз? — подразнил Стив, закрыв глаза, чтобы от света не вспыхнула мигрень.

Когда он снова посмотрел на Барнса, тот каким-то образом умудрился зацепить резинку о очки, и теперь волосы падали ему на лицо. Он скривился, распутывая их, и Стив обнаружил, что смотрит с некоторым восхищением. Металлические пальцы столь тщательно работали над такой деликатной задачей — чуть больше силы, и резинка легко порвётся. Или очки. 

— Хорошо, — сказала Нат, поворачиваясь к двери кафетерия. — Я собираюсь воспользоваться комнатой для девочек, пока могу.

Барнс триумфально ухмыльнулся, когда вытащил резинку, зацепил очки на поясе и быстро собрал волосы в в хвост.

— Время пожрать, — заявил Барнс.

Откинув винтовку назад, Барнс направился к линии торговых автоматов справа. Ухватился металлической рукой за край двери и потянул. Раздался ужасный металлический визг и звук бьющегося стекла, когда он вырвал дверь. Тут же он забрался в автомат и начал вытаскивать шоколадки. Он не потрудился забирать их одну за другой, просто хватал горстями. 

Стив беспомощно наблюдал, как сержант нёс добычу к ближайшему столу. Сбросив её на пластиковую поверхность, он повернул голову обратно к автоматам и замер. Посмотрел через плечо, наблюдая за тёмным углом кафетерия, глаза метались взад и вперёд. Ища что-то. Как только Стив собирался спросить, что происходит, он покачал головой и продолжил свой путь.

Разбив ещё один автомат, Барнс вытащил большую бутылку колы и вернулся к выбранному столу. Поставив на него бутылку, он выдвинул стул, развернул его и оседлал, положив руки на спинку и забросив винтовку за спину. Стив задался вопросом, понял ли он, что слегка улыбнулся, когда добрался до первого шоколадного батончика. Это был "Милки вэй”. Барнс зубами разорвал упаковку, затем в два укуса прикончил шоколадку и открыл колу, резко отпив. 

Затем он схватил следующий батончик и повторил процесс. В течение, возможно, пяти минут он съел семь штук и смотрел на кучу на столе так, будто всерьёз рассматривал возможность съесть их все за раз.

— Должен сказать, это... это отвратительно, — сказал рядом со Стивом Тони.

— Это восхитительно, — признался Стив, тут же подмигнув, — и я ненавижу себя за то, что сказал это вслух. Господи, сегодня со мной что-то не так.

Тони засмеялся, похлопав его по плечу.

— Может быть, ты просто тоже голоден. 

— Это ты будешь голодать к моменту, как мы закончим. 

Пожав плечами, Тони завозился с боковым карманом на рюкзаке Стива, разрывая липучку. Забравшись в него рукой, он вытащил и передал ему два протеиновых батончика, специально разработанных для метаболизма Стива. Улыбнувшись, Стив взял предложенное, разорвал упаковку и откусил жирный, безвкусный, неизвестно из чего сделанный батончик. 

— Я не в первый раз забываю есть и пить. Буду в порядке, Кэп.

Стив издал уклончивое "мм". У Пеппер были разные теории о том, что представляет собой "нормально"; Тони и его пищевые привычки в список не входили. Стив был полностью с ней согласен. Вероятно, один раз будет на руку. Они в пяти часах от завершения миссии.

Обернувшись, чтобы понаблюдать за очаровательными пищевыми привычками Барнса, Стив ругнулся и сделал непроизвольный шаг назад, обнаружив парня рядом с собой. Очевидно, его позабавил испуг Стива, поскольку губы растянулись в усмешке. Даже Тони фыркнул, предатель. Он видел, как Барнс приближается, мог бы что-то сказать.

— Издавай какой-нибудь грёбаный шум, когда идёшь, чёрт побери, — заворчал Стив.

Барнс только продолжил ухмыляться, когда протянул шоколадку.

— Думал поделиться. 

Стив быстро моргнул, взглянув на сержанта и снова на шоколадку. Металлические пальцы мягко сжимали её, не нанося никаких повреждений. Когда Тони схватил протеиновые батончики, его перчатки оставили вмятины от пальцев в мягком веществе. Однако металлические пальцы Барнса с поразительной точностью имитировали естественный изгиб живых. Чем больше Стив смотрел на руку, тем больше начинал понимать, что это не просто оружие.

Нерешительно приняв шоколадку — “Сникерс”, — Стив встретил взгляд сержанта.

— Эм, спасибо. Большое. 

Барнс серьёзно кивнул. Маленькие пряди волос, более короткие, чем остальные, выбились из хвоста и разлетелись в стороны, некоторые прилипли ко лбу и вискам. Это должно было выглядеть глупо. Вместо этого он выглядел как дикое существо, неприрученное и свободное.

— Это сделает тебя соучастником кражи, — сказал он таким мягким тоном, что Стив не мог определить, шутка это или нет.

Застонав и решив принять это за шутку, Стив взглянул на шоколадку.

— Моя мама была бы так разочарована, — заявил он, затем разорвал упаковку и откусил. Даже опустив взгляд Стив чувствовал, что серые глаза наблюдали за тем, как он откусывал шоколад, который был настолько, настолько лучше протеинового батончика. Как, чёрт возьми, он мог от этого отказаться?

— Конфеты? Серьёзно? — Пробормотал Тони. — Что дальше? Начнёшь дёргать за косички?

— Заткнись, — промямлил Стив. — Ты хоть представляешь, насколько отвратительны эти протеиновые батончики?

— Вот почему я украл все конфеты, — сказал Барнс, всё ещё сохраняя нарочитую полную серьёзность.

Сержант был ближе, чем в серверной, и теперь Стив не мог этого не замечать. Его запах, тёмное обещание греха, скручивался в животе Стива, проходил вдоль позвоночника и требовал, чтобы он приблизился, прикоснулся, лизнул — он, похоже, в сотый раз отдёргивал с этого пути собственные мысли. Это превращалось в знакомое, беспомощное желание человека, который совершенно его не хотел.

— Я промолчу о том, что ты прибрал к рукам всю еду из верхнего ряда, — поддразнил Стив. — Удивлён, что тебе вообще нужно было совершать рейд на торговый автомат. 

Ухмылка Барнса сменилась на нечто хитрое, что заставило сердце Стива биться быстрее. 

— Я всегда голоден, — сказал Барнс, мурлыкающий тон его голоса предполагал ещё одно возможное значение, о котором Стив не собирался думать. Не собирался. Он даже не смотрел, как Барнс вытащил из кармана ещё один шоколадный батончик, сорвал с него обертку и съел в два укуса. Потому что он был профессионалом и мог контролировать себя, чёрт возьми. — Не могу сказать, что сейчас ты жалеешь о моих нечистых руках. 

Куснув протеиновый батончик, Стив заел его кусочком “Сникерса”.

— Не отрицаю, — подтвердил Стив.

— Фу, — застонал Тони, — вы двое невозможны. И отвратительны. Просто… снимите комнату или ещё что-нибудь.

Стив сразу понял, что это плохой выбор слов. Барнс был очаровательным мужчиной, мягким и дружелюбным, до тех пор, пока не упоминалось ничего хотя бы смутно сексуального. Необдуманный комментарий Тони был похож на ведро воды, смывающей тонкий слой дружелюбия и пробуждающей гнев и мстительность. Изменения были почти мгновенными. Отвернувшись от Стива, Барнс взглянул на Тони и сделал угрожающий шаг вперёд.

Лёгкая, дразнящая атмосфера исчезла. Напряжение наполнило воздух, и Стиву пришлось шагнуть вперёд, преградив им путь своим телом. Одной рукой он упёрся в грудь Барнса, а другой в нагрудник Тони, не давая им приблизиться друг к другу. Последнее, что им было нужно — физическая конфронтация. Он ненавидел это признавать, но Тони вряд ли бы вышел победителем. Может быть снаружи, но здесь Барнсу не потребовалось бы побеждать Тони, чтобы убить его. Одна трещина в костюме сделала бы всю работу.

— Он ничего такого не имел в виду, — защищаясь, сказал Стив, давя на обоих мужчин и чувствуя под ладонями сопротивление. — Просто язык Тони опережает мозг. 

Серый взгляд Барнса, уже не столь злой, переключился на Стива. Он оценивающе взглянул на него, а затем на руку, которую Стив всё ещё прижимал к его груди. Мышцы, пульсирующие под его ладонью, были твёрдыми и мощными даже под слоями ткани. Сердце Стива ёкнуло, дыхание сбилось, и он быстро отдёрнул руку. Сжал её в кулак, а затем вытянул пальцы, пытаясь избавиться от фантомного ощущения грудных мышц сержанта, напрягающихся под ладонью.

Барнс медленно вернулся взглядом к Стиву, но не отступил. Не изменил расстояние между ними. Его лицо было пустым, глаза настороженными. Стив не надеялся предвидеть его реакцию, но полное её отсутствие не могло означать ничего хорошего.

— Прости, — пробормотал Стив, ощущая беспомощность от самого себя. Куда делся его контроль? Барнс даже не тёк, но становилось труднее, чем когда-либо ещё, не давать себе пялиться, отводить взгляд, держать руки при себе, и, боже, парень собирался убить его. — Честно. Не знаю, что со мной.

Серые глаза сузились, но Тони заговорил прежде, чем Барнс успел прокомментировать.

— У тебя лихорадка, вот что.

Это разрушило зрительную связь Стива с Барнсом, и он, наконец, отвернулся к Тони. Стив нахмурился, не уверенный, что расслышал правильно.

— Что?

— Джарвис говорит, что ты действительно горячий, очень горячий. Температура поднялась до ста трёх. Вообще-то, — Тони посмотрел на Барнса. — У тебя тоже. Сто четыре градуса*.

Стив оглянулся на него.

Лихорадка.

Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как у него поднималась температура...

— Это объясняет мигрень, — сказал он, не подумав.

— Мигрень? — повторил Тони, его голос стал выше. — Стив, ты уверен, что не можешь заболеть? Потому что прямо сейчас есть доказательства, что можешь. Вы оба можете.

Стив раздражённо скрестил руки. Лихорадка была хорошим знаком. Проблема была бы, если бы тело перестало бороться. 

— Я ценю заботу, Тони, уверен, что сержант Барнс тоже...

Сержант фыркнул.

— ...но если мы уже больны, это не имеет значения. Мы заканчиваем миссию и надеемся, что наши сыворотки победят всё, что мы подхватили.

— Тот факт, что у нас лихорадка, не особо связан с сывороткой, — добавил Барнс. — Ты ведь это знаешь, да? Моё тело всё равно делает странное дерьмо без видимой причины.

Стив повернулся, чтобы понаблюдать за сержантом. Откровенно говоря, ничего хорошего тут не было. Тони тоже перевёл взгляд на Барнса, и Стив приготовился к новой ссоре. По крайней мере, он всё ещё стоял между двумя омегами.

— У кого из нас тут докторская степень? О, у меня восемь. Ничего не происходит без причины.

Стив знал, что когда Тони считал, что прав, его лучше игнорировать. Он обычно был самым умным парнем в комнате, что не лучшим образом сказывалось на размере его эго. И его эго удостоверится, что Барнс не отвертится от подобной речи. Но казалось, что его любимый способ выражения своей свободы — это осуществление своего права отвергать всё и вся.

— Кто из нас прожил с этим телом семьдесят лет? — тут же возразил Барнс, перенеся вперёд центр тяжести и оттянув назад плечи. Неосознанно проецируя угрозу и доминирование. Странно было видеть, как омега настолько плавно и органично принимает позу, которую Стив привык наблюдать у альф. 

— В течке, без возможности порассуждать или провести тесты, — огрызнулся Тони. — Проработав со Стивом всего три года, я могу сказать тебе, что его тело не реагирует без причины. Если у него лихорадка, то потому, что его тело борется с чем-то. Если хочешь притвориться, что твоё тело совсем другое, то ради бога. Но ты всё ещё ошибаешься, и прости меня за беспокойство.

— Во-первых, на мне ставили больше тестов, чем на любом другом живом существе, — резко огрызнулся Барнс, повернувшись так, что металлическое плечо стало ближе к Тони. — Во-вторых, я до мельчайших подробностей знаю, на что способно и не способно моё тело. Как оно реагирует на голод, болезни, обескровливание, экстремальный холод и жару. Всё, что только можно представить. Если я говорю, что лихорадка не имеет значения, то так оно и есть.

— Человеческое тело устроено не так! — агрессивно сказал Тони, двинувшись вперёд в стремлении доказать свою правоту. — Если есть лихорадка, то это реакция на что-то; на инфекцию. Только то, что вы оба способны её побороть, этого не меняет, и, во имя бога, как может кто-то всё это знать? Это извращение, это отвратительно… Стив, — Стив не позволил себе хоть немного напрячься, — они извратили науку. Ты был прав, все они заслужили смерть, потому что учёные должны делать мир лучше. По крайней мере позволь Джарвису следить за тобой. Если тебе станет хуже…

— Нет, — мягко сказал Стив, — поверь, Тони. С нами всё будет в порядке.

Сержант тяжело дышал, его выдохи были резче, чем обычно, но он молчал. Стив не мог определить, была ли такая реакция хорошей или плохой, но если бы пришлось выбирать, он бы поставил на хорошую. По крайней мере Барнс перестал спорить. Конечно же Тони никогда не заткнётся первым.

— Ладно, — раздражённо произнёс Тони, — по крайней мере, скажи мне, когда начал чувствовать симптомы. Может быть, это расскажет нам что-то о болезни.

Стиву пришлось на мгновение задуматься, потому что это началось не сразу. Мигрень появилась достаточно резко, он точно знал, когда она началась, но симптомы до этого? Он не мог быть уверен.

— Головная боль началась, когда мы добрались до вестибюля, — сказал Стив, когда удостоверился, что не сможет точно определить более раннее время.

Барнс нахмурился.

— Серверная комната.

В голове у Стива завертелись мысли, потому что почему Барнс заболел до него?

— Ты порезался, — осенило Стива, он протянул руку и без разрешения повернул Барнса за подбородок. Царапина уже исчезла. — Когда я осматривал мутировавшую крысу. Я учуял твою кровь.

— Пряжка на очках, — признался Барнс, задумчиво глядя и будто смирившись с допросом. Кожа под пальцами Стива горела.

Тони застонал.

— Отлично, оно определённо в воздухе. Я имею в виду, если Барнс подхватил заразу из-за пореза, то Стив без какой-либо конкретной причины. Джарвис, проверь герметизацию. 

Стив неохотно убрал руку с места, где касался Барнса, и посмотрел на Тони. Он не мог прикоснуться к омеге, пока тот был в костюме, но всё-таки хлопнул его по плечу. Тони сразу же замер, сосредоточившись на нём.

— Тони, всё в порядке. Твоя техника в порядке. Перестань так волноваться, хорошо? — Стив облизнул губы. — Или, если тебе нужно, подожди нас снаружи.

Тут же Тони опять застонал.

— Нет, я не оставлю вас. Даже Барнса. Я здесь, и я останусь, чтобы увидеть, как всё закончится.

— Как мило, — пробормотал Барнс, но ему не хватало обыкновенной язвительности.

— Ладно, но если почувствуешь новые симптомы, то я хочу, чтобы ты мне сказал, хорошо? — лицевая панель Железного Человека повернулась от Стива к Барнсу. — Всё в порядке?

Барнс был раздражён, его глаза ничего не выражали, но он кивнул. Один резкий жест, который ощущался как победа. Улыбнувшись, Стив тоже кивнул.

— Тони, — сказал Стив, — почему бы тебе не проверить Наташу? Узнать, что заняло у неё так много времени?

— Хорошо, хорошо, — проворчал Тони, но отвернулся и направился к кухне, — если хотел побыть наедине, то мог просто так и сказать.

Стив проигнорировал его, достав очки ночного видения, так как Тони забрал с собой свет. 

— Предупреди её, что подходишь, а то ослепишь.

Как только свет померк, Стив надел очки, обернулся и был приятно удивлён, что Барнс _всё ещё_ не отступил.

— Я знаю, это не нормально, — тихо сказал Стив, — и не совсем понятно, но Тони беспокоился. Он не нападал на тебя. 

— По моему опыту, люди со степенями склонны использовать термин "наука" в качестве оправдания, чтобы делать то, что хочется. 

— Тони не такой, — тихо сказал Стив, — кроме того, он буквально ничего не может сделать со своим умом, и он делает всё на благо людям. Он не всегда был таким, но потом у него был очень плохой день, он наконец-то он повязался с Пеппер и теперь каждый день пытается делать то, что правильно. Как сказала бы Нат, вычеркнул из бухгалтерской книги всё красное. Много всего. 

Стив внимательно следил за языком тела сержанта. Уже через пять минут после знакомства Стив заметил, что он выражал свои чувства больше телом, чем словами. Слова Барнса были призваны провоцировать, атаковать, скрывать истинные чувства и смысл под провокационными, колкими словами. Его было трудно прочитать, но Стив должен был попробовать, потому что Барнс иногда сбивался, позволяя себе сиять. Сейчас Стив наблюдал, ожидая этих моментов, потому что именно тогда он мог добраться до человека, которым когда-то был Зимний Солдат.

— У него манера общения "я всё знаю лучше всех", с которой мне приходилось иметь дело десятилетиями. Это правда раздражает.

Несмотря на слова тело сержанта расслаблялось; плечи опустились, напряжение медленно вытекало из мышц.

— Рассказывай мне об этом, — усмехнулся Стив, — хуже всего, что он обычно прав. Когда я говорю, что девяносто девять процентов времени он самый умный парень в комнате, я не преувеличиваю. И то, что он он тоже об этом знает, серьёзно раздражает. 

Барнс фыркнул, повернувшись лицом к Стиву. От вида расслабленной линии его плеч Стива покинуло собственное напряжение.

— Но он ведёт себя как полный идиот, — возмутился он.

— Защитный механизм, — сказал Стив, пожимая плечами. — Мне кажется, на самом деле ты имел в виду то, что он ничего не смыслит в том, что вбил себе в голову. А он думал, что у тебя есть настоящий, научный аргумент. Он относился к тебе как к равному. Если бы он считал тебя тупым или не стоящим его времени, то не обращал бы на тебя внимания.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что однажды его убьют, в костюме он или нет? — Сержант, излучая озадаченное любопытство, слегка склонил голову к плечу.

Улыбка Стива исчезла.

— Да, знаю. Почему, думаешь, мы с Нат уделяем ему так много внимания?

— Ты возглавляешь реально странную команду, Капитан. Очень странную, — сказал Барнс, покачав головой. Он немного отступил, поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на стол, полный брошенных ранее закусок.

Снова ухмыльнувшись, Стив похлопал Барнса по плечу, прежде чем снова взять протеиновый батончик.

— И подумать только, ты теперь её часть, — парировал Стив.

— Что между тобой, Старком и этой Пеппер?

Стив остановился, медленно жуя и пытаясь понять вопрос.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил он, как только понял, что так и не угадает смысл слов.

— На нём её запах, но ты отмечаешь его своим почти каждые пять минут. И он постоянно к тебе прикасается, — настаивал Барнс, низко и уверенно.

— Я... что? — медленно переспросил Стив. — Нет, я этого не делаю. — Сглотнув твёрдый, похожий на цемент, белковый комок, Стив с тревогой подумал о Тони. — Да?

— Ты касаешься и Романовой, но не так часто. Ты делал это в самолёте, пока он не экипировался. И делаешь даже сейчас, когда он в костюме. — Барнс наблюдал за ним нечитаемым взглядом, не выражая ничего, кроме простого любопытства.

Стив опустил еду, желудок сжался от вины и стыда. По крайней мере Барнс не порицал его, но это было и не нужно. Стив знал, насколько неуместно помечать омегу своим запахом, особенно того, кто повязан с другой альфой. Хотя Пеппер никогда не говорила, а она бы сказала, не так ли? Тони не был его, никогда не был. Как и Наташа. Они были его командой, но на этом всё. Никак иначе.

— Они оба идут тебе навстречу. Чёрт, Старк даже провоцирует... Почему вдруг твоё сердце пытается выбиться из груди?

— Ох… я... — Стив сглотнул и посмотрел на Барнса. — Ты уверен? Почему Пеппер мне не сказала?

Барнс нахмурился ещё сильнее.

— Почему?

— Что? — спросил Стив, застанный врасплох.

— Почему она не возражает, что ты помечаешь Тони? — терпеливо сказал Барнс.

— Ты шутишь? — Стив моргнул, достаточно смущённый вопросом, чтобы забыть свой позор. — Я бы оторвал голову любому альфе, который попытался бы пометить моего омегу. Она ничего не сказала. Почему она ничего не сказала?

Барнс пожал плечами.

— Ты альфа. Что это для неё значит?

— О, — сказал Стив, наконец понимая. Опустившись на стол кафетерия, он потёр лицо обеими руками. — Она тоже альфа. Она... это заложено нам в голову.

Сейчас Барнс странно смотрел на него, и Стиву пришлось отвернуться.

— Так… ты что, делишься Старком?

— Тони Старк не мой и никогда им не был, — сказал Стив, пытаясь сдержать тошноту. Это было так неправильно, ужасающе неправильно и неуместно, а Стив даже вспомнить не мог. — Не... не в том смысле, о котором ты говоришь. Он повязан с Пеппер. Я бы никогда... я никогда и не думал... она хорошо ему подходит. Очень, очень хорошо.

Стив сжался, обхватив руками голову, когда осознал последствия. Его метка на Тони означала вызов Пеппер. Не самый тонкий намёк, что Стив считал себя лучшим альфой для Тони. Что он сам хотел его повязать. 

— О, боже, в последнее время они ссорились. Я разлучник. Я ужасный человек. Пеппер этого не заслуживает. Почему она не сказала мне? Почему _он_ меня не остановил?

— Я… Думаю, что не понимаю, — признался Барнс, ещё более смущённый.

Дверь в столовую распахнулась, и яркий луч света возвестил о возвращении Тони.

— Эм, — сказал Тони, на этот раз замолчав, как только разглядел картину, которую, должно быть, являли собой Стив и Барнс. Стив, трясущийся и бледный, сгорбившись, сидел на столе, Барнс навис над ним.

— Какого чёрта ты ему сказал? — потребовала Наташа, а Стив заставил себя сесть прямо, потому что тут действительно не было вины Барнса. Видимо, его. Только его. Господи, зачем он это сделал?

— Тони, — Стив знал, что его голос звучит умоляюще, но ничего не мог поделать, — скажи мне, что это неправда. Скажи мне, что я тебя не помечал.

Тони не ответил, просто сбился с шага и застыл на месте. Этот ответ был столь же показателен, как и любой другой, и Стив, съёжившись, снова обхватил голову руками. Он правда это сделал, и Тони позволил ему. Они бросали это в лицо Пеппер, бог знает, как долго. И в последний раз, когда он виделся с ней, она улыбнулась ему и пожелала им удачи. Попросила позаботиться о Тони и напомнила о дне шоппинга. И он...

— Что так внезапно тебя на это натолкнуло? — спросила Наташа, шагнув ближе, а потом резко остановилась. — Ты! — рявкнула она, сделав один резкий шаг вперёд. — Зачем ты ему рассказал? 

Барнс сразу же выпрямился, резко изменив позицию, готовый драться в любой момент.

— Я не знал, что это секрет, — медленно сказал Барнс.

— Ты всё видел, — огрызнулась Наташа, — ты должен был понять, что он ничего не знал.

Барнс сделал шаг навстречу Нат, медленно и неторопливо, громко стуча ботинками по бетонному полу.

— Но ты знала, — медленно сказал он низким голосом, и всё быстро катилось к чертям. — Ты утверждаешь, что его друг, но использовала его бессознательные действия для собственной выгоды и не говорила? — О, а Солдат был порочен, когда его загоняли в угол.

— Прекратите, — потребовал Стив, быстро встав на ноги. Он почти что потянулся к Барнсу, чтобы снова оттолкнуть его, но вовремя понял и отдёрнул руку. Боже, он был жалок.

— Какой _выгоды_? — огрызнулась Наташа, полностью игнорируя Стива. — Мне нравилось быть его семьей. Все мы его семья, и все мы знали, что он остановится, если упомянем, хотя мы этого и не хотим. Ты нихрена о нас не знаешь, Барнс. Ты постоянно ведёшь себя так, будто мы не должны принимать тебя, но, блядь, насколько легко мне по-твоему найти семью? Ты знаешь, кто меня тренировал. И ты её забрал. 

Стив немного сбился с толку, нахмурившись как из-за слов Наташи, так и из-за эмоций в них. Наташа никогда не была эмоциональной. Никогда. Теперь, когда он внимательней её рассмотрел, она потела, бледнела, и он никогда не видел её настолько злой.

— Не преувеличивай, — резко огрызнулся Барнс. — Кроме того, эти метки не чисто платонические, не пытайся впарить мне эту хрень. Не между свободным альфой, свободной омегой и повязанным омегой. 

— Ты нас не знаешь! — выкрикнула Наташа.

— А мне и не нужно, когда вы настолько очевидны. — Барнс не поддался ни на дюйм — то ли на него это не влияло, то ли он не понимал, насколько редко Наташа кричала.

Колени Стива ослабели, и он снова отшатнулся к столу. 

— О, боже, вот почему Фьюри считал, что я тебя повяжу. Он видел, как я не скрываясь помечал тебя, и... Господи, почему никто не сказал мне? Почему меня никто не остановил?

Тони, наконец, снова двинулся вперёд, вытянув ладони, медленно и осторожно, будто Стив был испуганным животным.

— Какое-то время я думал, что ты понимаешь, что делаешь, — осторожно сказал он, на этот раз совершенно серьёзно, — поначалу было странно, но когда ты сделал это с Пеппер и Тором...

— Я что?.. — прошептал Стив, утверждение не укладывалось у него в голове. Альфы никогда не отмечали друг друга. Тор и Пеппер ему позволили, и это просто… в этом не было никакого смысла. Ни в чём из этого не было смысла. 

— ...когда ты впервые появился в башне. Брюс считает, что так ты справился с потерей близких и привычной обстановки. Ты создал свою собственную семью из своей команды. Свою... стаю.

— Нет, — резко сказал Стив. — Я не мог. Нет.

— Стив, — прямо сказала Наташа, — мы никогда не возражали. Никто не возражал, ни на секунду, — настаивала она. — Большинство из нас... чёрт возьми, ни у кого из нас не было ничего, что можно было бы бы назвать нормальной, нуклеарной семьей. Отец Брюса избивал его. Тони...

— Не будем, — вмешался Тони.

— Отец Тора в буквальном смысле убил своего брата, а его собственный брат пытался убить его больше раз, чем я могу сосчитать. У Пеппер нет другой семьи, никого нет, а Клинт вырос в грёбаном цирке, и даже не упоминай его брата: он ещё хуже, чем Локи. У Ванды никого не было с тех пор, как умер Пьетро, а Альтрон уничтожил весь её город. Сэм… он единственный из нас, у кого всё было хорошо, и даже он не возражает.

— У меня никогда не было семьи, никогда. Я не хотела, пока... пока ты не дал нам дом. Нет, это… не уместно. — Наташа отбросила влажные от пота локоны с лица. — Конечно, это считается табу, но ты никогда... Стив, ты никогда не станешь использовать это против нас. Ты даже не знал, что делаешь.

— Это неправильно, — слабо сказал Стив.

— Давать нам дом — не неправильно! — снова выкрикнула Наташа, а Стив вздрогнул. — Ты никого не контролируешь. Ты никому не вредишь. Ты наш лидер, наш ориентир, вот и всё. В этом нет ничего плохого. Ничего.

— Наташа... — беспомощно сказал Стив. Он ненавидел причинять ей боль, ненавидел её боль и умоляющий тон. Но она была не права. Это было неправильно; стаи не просто так считались табу. Они размывали границы между друзьями, любовниками и семьёй. Злоупотребление в них невозможно было контролировать, и почти всегда в том была вина альф стаи, потому что они слишком сильно влияли на остальных. Стив не мог позволить этому продолжаться. Он никогда не хотел начинать.

Именно Наташа увидела ответ в его лице. Развернувшись к Барнсу, она взглянула на него и гневно, резко провела рукой по лицу. Боже, она плакала.

— Пошёл ты, Барнс, — прошипела она, снова поворачиваясь к нему.

— Стив, брось, — надавил Тони. — Не забирай это у нас. Знаю, это... ненормально, но... кого это волнует? Мы Мстители. Мы ненормальные. И… знаешь, ты делаешь это почти три года. Подумай. Если бы кто-то возражал, то сказал бы. Знай, ты никому не причинил вреда. 

— Тебе нужно моё мнение? — спросил Барнс Стива, демонстративно игнорируя и Тони, и Наташу.

— Что? — Спросил Стив лишённым эмоций тоном.

— Моё мнение, хочешь его услышать?

— Ты уже достаточно навредил, — зарычала Наташа. — Заткнись уже нахер.

— Да, — сказал Стив, несмотря на потрясенный голос Наташи.

Хоть Барнс и был вестником плохих новостей, он, по крайней мере, сказал ему, а не пытался защитить от реальности. До сыворотки Стив ненавидел, когда люди делали это, думая, что он слишком хрупок для правды. Дело в том, что рано или поздно правда всегда выходила, и к тому времени это был удар, а не нежный толчок.

— Пока ты не идёшь против чьей-то воли, никого не касается, кого ты помечаешь. — Стив поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на последнего человека, от которого он ожидал это услышать.

— Что? — недоверчиво спросил он.

— Но, ради ясности — попытаешься пометить меня как одного из своих омег, и я тебе горло вырву.

— Но… Я даже не знал, что делаю, — возразил Стив. — Не с тобой, — быстро добавил он, взглянув на Тони и Наташу. — Как я должен не делать то, чего не осознаю?

Барнс покачал головой.

— Теперь осознаёшь. Ты и внимания не обращал, Капитан. Теперь можешь остановиться. 

— Ты воспринял это удивительно... спокойно. — Стив впервые понял, что сержант не был шокирован или зол. Может быть, смущён, но не более. — Даже в наши дни стаи были неуместны. 

— Почему не должен? Ты их не трахаешь, а альфы в любом случае со странностями. 

Наташа снова вытерла глаза, а Стив нахмурился. Он был не уверен, что должен разбивать стаю, если так причинит больше вреда. Он должен будет поговорить с остальными, но если никто из них не против... если они хотят быть семьей, очень странной, очень неортодоксальной семьей, то кто такой Стив, чтобы забирать её? Не тогда, когда он удивлялся тому, как они вообще сумели остаться вместе.

Поднявшись на ноги, он направился к Наташе, подразнив Барнса: 

— Так если бы трахал, проблема бы была?

Сержант криво, многозначно улыбнулся, от чего кровяное давление Стива подскочило.

— Хочешь это выяснить?

Голос Барнса был ровным, но в глазах — тёмное обещание, что если Стив продолжит поддразнивать, то результат ему не понравится. Сержант был удивительно непротиворечив, позволяя только себе отпускать сексуальные намёки. Кому-то другому он оторвал бы за попытку голову. Стив закатил глаза, но он знал, на что шёл. В конце-концов парню нужно будет расслабиться, но до того уйдёт много крошечных шагов. Пока что он оборонялся словесной перепалкой.

Дойдя до Наташи, Стив обхватил руками её плечи и прижал к себе, потому что так и поступил бы раньше. Теперь, зная, что он оставляет на ней свой запах, было нелегко. Но то, что она успокоилась, сказало ему, что может в этот раз это означало большее, потому что было преднамеренно. Стив надеялся на это, потому что всё ещё ощущал неправильность.

— Ты просто больна, — мягко заверил Стив, зная, что она будет корить себя за взрыв, за потерю контроля. — Будешь в порядке, как только вирус выйдет из твоего организма. Мы все немного не в себе.

— Мне не так плохо, — пробормотала она.

Стив усмехнулся.

— У всех бывает неудачный день. Чёрт, час назад я на всех вас огрызался. Практически пытался подраться с дикобразом. Барнсу было бы приятно.

Когда она улыбнулась, Стив улыбнулся в ответ, прежде чем сжать её плечи.

— Всё в порядке?

Пристальный взгляд Наташи остановился на руке на её плече. 

— Да.

Покраснев, Стив отстранился. Тони замер, его осанка излучала беспокойство и нервозность. Стив долго наблюдал за ним. С Тони было по-другому, и именно потому, что они были совместимы. Оставленный на нём запах Стива означал нечто совершенно иное, чем на Наташе. Тони знал это.

— Ты поставил под угрозу свою связь с Пеппер, — обвинил Стив. — Ты позволил людям думать, что изменяешь ей со мной.

— Эй, послушай, — быстро сказал Тони, подняв руки и шагнув вперёд. — Во-первых, не скидывай на меня всю вину. Во-вторых, ты знаешь, мне плевать, что думают другие, кроме тебя и Пеппер. В-третьих, я никогда не ставил под угрозу наши с ней отношения. 

— Даже я не понимаю, как Пеппер это терпит, Тони. — Реплика Наташи не помогала.

— Хорошо, — мгновенно отступил он, — мы никогда об этом не говорили, но она ничего не сказала, не пыталась убить тебя и не злилась на меня, так что я как бы воспринял это так, будто она не возражала, и вы, ребята, лучшие друзья. Я был просто рад, что вы не вцепились друг другу в горло. Я не собирался спрашивать, почему единственные два человека, закрывшие глаза на мою мудаковатость, решили, что я стою того, чтобы из-за меня сцепиться. 

Стив вздохнул. Он и забыл, насколько неуверенным в себе может быть Тони. 

— Тони, — мягко сказал Стив. — Мы с Пеппер не единственные считаем, что ты важен. 

— Вы — единственные, кто видит всё моё дерьмо и до сих пор в меня верит, — огрызнулся Тони. — Единственные… даже не начинай, Романофф. И да, я знаю, что мы совместимы, и нас обоих это раздражает, но я знаю, что ты никогда бы не сделал ничего, что повредило нашим с Пеппер отношениям. Думал, ты знаешь, что и я не стану. 

— Знаю, — подтвердил Стив, позволив себе подойти к Тони и положить руку на его покрытое металлом плечо. — Но ещё я знаю, что ты не видишь того, что прямо у тебя под носом. И знаю, что в последнее время вы ссорились. Она чувствует себя забытой. 

— Она так сказала? — потребовал Тони.

— Нет, но я могу читать между строк. Я планировал поговорить с тобой об этом после миссии. Тебе нужно съездить куда-то со своей женщиной, некоторое время игнорировать свои проекты и, может быть, делать это, пока не перестанешь пахнуть мной, да? 

Стив хотел увидеть лицо Тони.

— Да, хорошо. Ты ведь знаешь, что любят леди.

— Да, знаю. Отправлю Джарвису по электронной почте туфли, которые ты должен ей купить.

— Ты, Пеппер и туфли, — проворчал Тони.

Усмехнувшись, Стив похлопал его по плечу и вернулся туда, где оставил свой обед.

— Нат, найди себе немного еды...

— И воды, — прервал Тони.

— ...и воды, — согласился Стив. — Тогда мы отправимся в путь. Если у кого-то ещё нет другого потрясающего откровения, которым хотелось бы метнуть в меня? Барнс? Сейчас самое время.

— Я беременен, — тут же сказал Барнс, глядя ему в глаза.

Стив подавился куском протеинового батончика, который успел откусить. 

— П-прости? — Взгляд Стива тут же скользнул на его живот.

— Это невозможно, — раздражённо сказал Тони. — У него была течка, когда мы встретили его десять часов назад.

Барнс усмехнулся во все зубы. 

— Шутка, — сказал он мертвенным тоном.

Стив медленно покачал головой.

— И ты назвал нас странными.

_*Использующееся в этом диалоге слово heel обозначает как обувь на каблуке, так и оскорбление “негодяй”.  
*103 градуса по Фаренгейту — 39,44 по Цельсию, 104 — 40_


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 7**

Когда они достигли первого подземного этажа, Стив снова изменил план. Наташа понимала, он хотел получше узнать, как работал Барнс. Но тем не менее не была счастлива застрять со Старком. Конечно, он был силён, но очень далёк от профессионализма; работать со Стивом или Барнсом было в десятки раз легче. Они чувствовали её, действовали с ней заодно. Работа со Старком напоминала танцы с двенадцатилетним — одни коленки и две левые ноги. Неудивительно, что Стив выбрал его в качестве партнёра для первых этажей: ему бы не хотелось, чтобы Барнс это заметил и посчитал излишне обременительным. 

Хуже того, даже сейчас он не переставал болтать.

— Хорошо, новая игра, — весело проговорил Тони.

Наташа подавила стон; его бы это только подстегнуло.

— "Я никогда не"… нет, погодите, не получится, если мы не будем друг друга видеть и не освободим руки. Знаете, было бы намного проще, если бы я был маленькой девочкой и ходил на ночёвки.

— Чисто, — сказали Барнс и Стив.

— Что за одержимость играми с ночёвок, Старк? — потребовал Барнс.

— Слышал, именно так мы, девочки, становимся лучшими подружками, — небрежно ответил Тони. — Разве ты не хочешь стать моей лучшей подружкой, Барнс? Сможем делиться сочными сплетнями и заплетать друг другу волосы.

Стив и Барнс одновременно фыркнули.

— Никто не будет трогать мои волосы, — прорычал Барнс. — Если хочет жить.

Скрипя зубами, Наташа пыталась не волноваться о том, насколько близки эти двое, пока следовала за Тони в следующую комнату. Подпол состоял из сот лабораторий, связанных друг с другом через сети прихожих. Лабиринт, как и обещал Барнс, и было в этом нечто клаустрофобное. Потолки тут были ниже, стены и пол сделаны из металла. Вместо обычных дверей они проходили через поднятые воздушные шлюзы, поэтому даже ей приходилось пригибаться, чтобы пройти. У каждого был замок безопасности, который застопорил Барнса и Тони, пока Наташа не обнаружила, что вообще-то Стив не единственный может обойти систему безопасности комплекса. Тони был этим недоволен.

— Чисто, — сообщила Наташа.

— Чисто, — подтвердил Тони, прежде чем продолжил отвлекаться, — да ладно, повеселимся. Узнаём всё друг о друге. Скажите, что не хотите играть в другую игру.

— Я не хочу играть в другую игру, — сразу же сказала Наташа.

Стив засмеялся.

— Что за игра, Тони?

— Предатель, — пробормотала она.

— Называется “ты бы предпочёл”. Итак, правила: нужно выбрать один ответ, каким бы он не был тупым. Начнём. — Он драматично прочистил горло. — Вы бы предпочли владеть драконом или самим быть им?

— О, боже, это глупо, — тут же пожаловался Стив.

— Но-но, — укорил Тони, — ты должен ответить. Я бы предпочел иметь дракона. Если бы я был драконом, у меня бы не было больших пальцев.

— У драконов могут быть большие пальцы, — уверенно заявил Стив. — Ты когда-нибудь встречал дракона?

— Справедливое замечание, — легко сказал Тони. — Тем не менее, я бы предпочёл иметь дракона.

Наташа остановилась возле поворота, чтобы прислушаться, прежде чем быстро заглянуть за него.

— Лучше бы у меня был дракон, — сказала Наташа, чтобы покончить с этим. — Я не хотела бы быть слишком большой — слишком легко обнаружить.

Закоулок был чист, и она перешла к следующему.

— Драконы не обязательно должны быть большими, — сразу же заспорил Стив, потому что, по-видимому, действительно наслаждался этим, ублюдок. — Могут быть маленькие драконы или, может быть, даже невидимые драконы.

Наташа закатила глаза и последовала за Тони в следующую лабораторию. Она была забита оборудованием, компьютерами, пробирками и химикатами. Большая часть состояла из стекла и стали — всё наивысшего качества. Что бы здесь не исследовали, кто-то явно не жалел денег. С другой стороны, было меньше мест, где можно было спрятаться, и они расчищали комнаты быстрее, чем когда-либо.

— Чисто, — сказали они одновременно.

— Я бы предпочла владеть драконом, — сказала Наташа. — У нас с ним была бы грозная команда, независимо от размера. Как с домашним тигром.

— Теперь я знаю, что подарить тебе на Рождество, — пошутил Тони.

Она надеялась, что он шутит.

— Итак, Стив? — подтолкнула Наташа, потому что весь этот разговор был его виной. — Ты бы предпочёл быть драконом или иметь дракона?

— Определённо быть, — немедленно ответил Стив.

— Согласен, — поддакнул Барнс.

— Хорошо, — протянул Тони. — Следующий вопрос. Вы бы предпочли вообще не иметь волос на теле, или же быть очень волосатыми и не иметь возможности бриться?

Наташа закатила глаза, открыв дверь в кабинет носком ботинка. 

— Почему я не могу бриться? — запротестовал Барнс. 

— Волосы на голове считаются? — уточнил Стив. 

Кабинет был пуст, поэтому Наташа переместилась в затемнённое пространство за большим агрегатом проточной цитометрии.

— Вы двое придаёте этому слишком большое значение, — рассмеялся Тони. — Ты не можешь бриться, потому что об твои волосы ломаются все бритвы, и да, они включают в себя волосы на голове.

— Без волос, — вздохнула Наташа. 

Пространство между стеной и большой машиной было чистым. Она пошла дальше, проверяя другой огромный агрегат и глубокие тени за ним, стараясь не споткнуться о стелящиеся по полу провода. 

— Я с Нат, — неохотно сказал Стив.

Тони хмыкнул.

— Ну, я собираюсь сделать волосатость новым эталоном сексуальности. Ты со мной, Барнс?

— Понятия не имею, как кто-то может быть горячее меня, так что да. 

Ухмылка. Боже, ухмылка просто физически ощущалась в словах Барнса. У Тони вырвался звук, похожий на тот, что издаёт перегретый чайник, будто он был оскорблён тем, что кто-то может быть горячее или же высокомернее его. Наташа просто покачала головой. Конечно, Стив останется к этому непричастым?

— Да, — сказал Стив, сразу же доказав её неправоту, и запнулся, пытаясь взять слова назад. — Я не хотел говорить это вслух, клянусь, я не хотел. Ты привлекателен и всё такое, но я уверен, что существует кто-то сексуальнее. — На другом конце связи что-то произнесли. — Я имею в виду, нет никого сексуальнее тебя. Просто ты очень привлекателен, и я это заметил, но это всё. 

Наташа остановилась с приподнятой ногой, которой собиралась подтолкнуть дверь кабинета, когда услышала маленькую речь Стива. Обычно он был прекрасным оратором, поэтому слушать, как он болтает невпопад, было весело. Ей пришлось сдержать смех, чтобы не смущать его ещё больше.

Образовалась длительная пауза, и Стив пробормотал: 

— Господи, кто-нибудь, заткните меня.

Тони засмеялся, а Наташа не стала сдерживать ухмылку.

Затем всё веселье уничтожил вой. Звук прорвался через лабораторию, бесцельную и пустую. Странно хриплый, в отличие от любого когда-либо услышанного Наташей воя собаки или волка. По позвоночнику прошлась дрожь, а затем снова настала тишина.

Никто не пошевелился. 

Никто не заговорил.

Конечно, Тони первым нарушил тишину. 

— Вы ведь все это слышали, да?

— Да, Тони, — мрачно сказал Стив. — Мы все слышали. Продолжайте двигаться.

Наташа ткнула Тони в плечо, затем заняла позицию. На этот раз он не стал спорить, просто пошёл позади, когда она прижалась к стене и вгляделась вглубь следующего коридора. На секунду ей показалась вспышка тени в его конце, но когда она моргнула, ничего не было. У неё был соблазн проигнорировать это, но…

— Возможно, у меня что-то есть, — сказала Наташа.

— Отчёт, — мгновенно ответил Стив.

— Может быть просто тень, или я просто слишком дёрганая, но, кажется, я что-то видела.

— Зачисть, — приказал Стив, — проверяй каждую минуту. Тони, пришли мне своё местоположение.

— Джарвис выслал, — заверил Тони.

Кивнув, Наташа вытянула второй пистолет и шмыгнула в коридор. Ничего не двигалось, ничего не менялось. Зелёные стены, зелёный пол, зелёный потолок — она знала, что они сделаны из металла, но тем не менее через очки ночного видения выглядели зелёными. Она молча скользнула по коридору, считая секунды и осматриваясь по сторонам, охотясь за тем, что двигалось. За спиной она слышала более тяжелые шаги Тони — успокаивающе знакомые. 

Коридор сворачивал в сторону, и Наташа метнулась в сторону. Ничего. Ни единого звука. Если бы здесь что-то было, она бы это услышала. Не было ни единого шанса дойти до конца простирающегося перед ней коридора, не наделав шума. Все двери с обеих сторон коридора были закрыты; если бы тут было какое-то животное, оно не смогло бы зайти ни в одну из них.

— Ничего, Кэп, — сообщила Наташа, хотя время ещё не вышло. — Должно быть, показалось. 

— Понял, — сказал Стив, но она услышала облегчение в его голосе.

— Хорошо, — весело сказал Тони. — Вернёмся к моей игре?

— Конечно, Тони, — снисходительно сказал Стив.

Закатив глаза, Наташа осталась на позиции и направилась к первой двери справа.

— Отлично! Что бы вы предпочли: изменить прошлое или увидеть будущее? 

— Изменить прошлое, — сразу же сказали Стив, Наташа и Барнс.

— Эй, ладно, — медленно сказал Тони. — Серьёзно, я единственный хочу увидеть будущее?

— Что ты хочешь изменить, Стив? — спросила Наташа, игнорируя Тони. Она ожидала таких ответов от него и Барнса, но думала, что Стив тоже захочет увидеть будущее. Спасти как можно больше людей, или что-то подобное.

— У меня есть право хранить молчание, — уклонился Стив. 

Наташа остановилась всего в нескольких дюймах от двери, не желая входить в комнату, пока была так сосредоточена на ответе Стива.

— Нет, — быстро сказал Тони. — Это честное, безопасное место, Дэниел Фарадей. Что бы ты изменил?

Стив вздохнул. Микрофон издал странный шипящий звук, прежде чем Барнс сказал: "чисто!”, а Стив повторил.

— Я бы нашёл другой способ посадить самолёт, чтобы не оказаться в нём замороженным, — наконец признался Стив.

Тони рядом с Наташей драматично ахнул.

— Ты хочешь нас бросить?! — потребовал он.

— Нет, очевидно, я не постарею. Я бы всё равно был здесь, просто... путешествие было бы другим.

Наташа толкнула дверь, зная, что большего от Стива не добьётся. Однако большее было. Большее, которое он не собирался раскрывать перед Барнсом или Тони. Может быть, о Пегги, или Гидре, или ЩИТе, может быть, об Америке. Стив был смешон из-за того, как зацикливался на некоторых вещах. Она спросит, но позже, когда они будут наедине.

Они пересекли лабораторию, как ни странно замолчав после ответа Стива. Её это немного беспокоило, потому что Тони никогда, никогда не молчал. Ему всегда нужно было что-то сказать, заполнить пробелы в разговоре. Молчание последовало за ними в другую лабораторию, а в следующей нарушилось только подтверждением, что в ней не было ни единого противника.

Удивительно, но именно Стив нарушил тишину.

— Я бы не бросил тебя, Тони.

Наташе пришлось улыбнуться и быстро отступить, потому что Тони едва не отдавил ей ноги, протискиваясь дальше в узкой комнате. Она подавила желание зарычать, но бросила на него взгляд, ясно объясняющий, что случится, если он попробует сделать так снова. Из-за костюма она не могла точно сказать, видел он его или нет.

— Конечно, нет, — сказал Тони с напускной бравадой, когда зачистил от пола до потолка кабинет, достаточно крупный, чтобы в нём можно было хранить несколько тел. — Ты жить без меня не можешь. 

— Не знал бы, что делать без тебя, — сдержанно сказал Стив, но Наташа могла услышать в его тоне веселье.

— Что такого ужасного ты сделал с тем самолётом? — спросил Барнс, его голос казался смущённым. 

Наташа боролась с желанием удариться головой о ближайший стальной стол. Барнс был угрозой. Безразличной, слишком агрессивной, настолько совершенной, что порой жутко тупоголовой.

— Я швырнул нациста на панель управления, сломав её, так что не смог посадить самолёт. Но и не мог позволить ему продолжать лететь, таким образом, я врезался в то, что принял за океан. Оказавшийся айсбергом.

Наташа объявила, что комната чиста, и когда Тони подтвердил, повернулась к двери. Тони тоже, и они почти столкнулись. Снова.

На этот раз Наташа зарычала.

— Это... вау, — сказал Барнс странно напряжённо. — Ты сражался с парнем в диспетчерской самолёта. Посреди океана. — По отсутствию в коммуникаторе тихих шорохов Наташа поняла, что Барнс перестал двигаться. — В другой его части подраться не мог? Не говори, что ты ещё и использовал огнестрельное оружие внутри.

— Ну, да. Не то чтобы я хотел, чтобы самолёт продолжал лететь... он был загружен бомбами.

— О, боже, — застонал Тони, как носорог выходя в коридор, прихватив с собой часть дверной рамы, когда просчитался и впечатался в нее плечом. В этот раз костюм выиграл. Наташа просто последовала за ним по коридору, держась на расстоянии. Если разговор настолько его отвлекал, она не хотела находиться в пределах досягаемости.

— Скажи, Роджерс, ты в детстве много комиксов читал? — спросил Барнс чётко поставленным голосом. 

Молчание в коммуникаторе было более, чем исчерпывающим ответом. 

— И вдруг всё обретает _столько_ смысла, — пробормотал Барнс. 

Наташа посмотрела на ряд дверей впереди, решая, какую зачистить первой. Четыре справа и только две слева, что указывало на то, что помещения слева были больше. Логично, что в больших комнатах будет больше потенциальных угроз, так как у любого противника будет больше пространства, чтобы спрятаться.

Она направилась к первой двери слева.

— Слушай, — возразил в свою защиту Стив. — Я ведь не стал сразу стрелять без запасного плана. Если бы я позволил выпустить бомбы, они бы уничтожили целые города, поэтому я выстрелил в некоторые и, возможно, немного выпал из самолета, но это сработало. За исключением всей этой части с заморозкой.

— Почему никто не знает эту историю?! — возмутился Тони.

— Немного выпал из самолёта?! — потребовала Наташа, пытаясь бороться с раздражением, когда Тони вместе с ней устремился к первой двери. — Как ты мог выпасть из самолёта?

— Ладно, я выпрыгнул. Слушай, дело в том, что я остановил программу, которая должна была взорвать бомбы, а затем разрушил оставшуюся часть самолета. В одиночку, могу добавить.

— Так ты _немного_ выпрыгнул или _немного_ упал? — Барнс хотел знать, и Наташа была благодарна, что в это раз подталкивать приходится не ей.

Замок безопасности принял код Наташи, зажёгшись зелёным и разблокировавшись. Отойдя в сторону, когда распахнулась дверь, она первой заглянула в огромное тёмное пространство внутри. Оно было наполнено каким-то научным агрегатом поистине ошеломляющего размера. Он достигал почти шесть футов в высоту и восемь в длину и был обшит прозрачным пластиком. Как ни странно, внутри машины, казалось, была другая техника.

— Это новейшая станция “Винтаж”! — воскликнул Тони, ринувшись в комнату и вынудив Наташу или отскочить, или быть отброшенной на тонну металла и гидравлики. — Этот механизм регулирования… 

Наташа не стала ожидать от него ни слова больше. Выхватив нож, она крутанула его в руке и с силой стукнула металлической рукоятью по шлему Тони. 

— Ой! За что? — вскрикнул Тони, чуть взлетая вверх, чтобы уйти из зоны досягаемости. 

— Прыгнул, — нерешительно проговорил Стив, игнорируя выходки Тони. — Мы могли потерять Чикаго и Нью-Йорк. Другого выхода не было.

— Сначала зачисти, а потом несись, Тони, — усмехнулась Наташа. — Прекрати таращиться и ботанить. Сфокусируйся. 

— Хорошо, хорошо, но... это серьёзное оборудование для секвенирования генов. Оборудование для...

Наташа подняла руку, будто снова собираясь его ударить, и он вздрогнул.

— Расскажешь об этом после того, как мы зачистим помещение.

— У тебя был парашют, когда ты выпрыгнул? — Барнс тоже игнорировал их и был странно заинтересован этим фактом. Честно говоря, как и Наташа, потому что серьёзно? Желание Стива умереть было видно за милю. Он был единственным, кто, казалось, этого не замечал. 

Всерьёз восприняв второе предупреждение, Тони осмотрел помещение по левую сторону станции, а Наташа — правую. За ней было была установлена ещё одна станция. Они провели разведку и там, прежде чем Наташа любезно позволила Тони продолжить ботанить. Пока он занимался этим, она наблюдала за дверью на случай, если “её тень” решит появиться снова.

— Конечно, нет, — раздражённо произнёс Стив. — Надеть парашют не было времени, не говоря уже о том, чтобы искать его. Я даже не знал, что попаду на самолёт, когда мы напали на базу.

Получив свободу делать так, как ему угодно, Тони подошёл к маленькому компьютеру, стоящему на металлическом столе возле стены. Из одного из потайных отсеков костюма он вытащил USB-кабель и воткнул его в ближайший подходящий слот. Экран компьютера загорелся, и Наташа нахмурилась.

— Этой штуке не нужно питание? — спросила Наташа, снова поднимая пистолет.

— Самостоятельный источник питания, самостоятельная память и мощность обработки для каждого блока. Эти детки смогут хранить данные в течение нескольких месяцев без внешнего источника питания.

— Эти данные нам хоть как-то пригодятся?

— Ну, я не смогу сказать, что именно они делали, так как я не генетик, но я _могу_ сказать одну вещь.

— Что? — потребовала Наташа, когда он сделал паузу. Она бы не пристрелила его; это было бы чрезмерно эмоциональной реакцией. Может, ей стоит пристрелить его позднее.

— Ни одно ДНК в этой машине не принадлежит человеку, животному или растению. Последовательности генов... такой комбинации не существует.

— Подожди, — сказал Стив, видимо, он слушал их, по крайней мере, вполуха. — Как такое вообще возможно?

— Разве я не сказал, что не генетик? — потребовал Тони. — Хорошо, я объясню терминами, которые вы сможете понять. Это не человек, растение или животное. Хер знает, что это на самом деле. 

— Ты закончил? — выдавила Наташа.

— Полагаю, да, Мисс Нетерпеливость, — раздражённо сказал Тони. — Можем вернуться к обсуждению странного фетиша нашего уважаемого лидера на прыжки из самолёта.

Наташа закатила глаза, но была довольна, что Тони вернул их к теме. Она направилась к двери и коридору. Здесь нужно было зачистить ещё пять комнат, и они задержались. Ей пришлось воевать с гордостью от мысли, что Барнс или Стив посчитают её некомпетентной или неспособной отлично справиться только потому, что она была привязана к Тони.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво произнёс Барнс, подхватив тему, как и предложил Тони. — Многие люди называют меня сумасшедшим. Безумным. Чокнутым. Ненормальным. Очевидно, они просто никогда не встречали тебя. Потому что ты что, долбанутый? Серьёзно? Я бы ожидал таких трюков от молодого бойца, готового показать себя несмотря ни на что, а не от грёбаного капитана.

Наташа чувствовала, как ощерился Стив по другую сторону комплекса. 

— Что бы ты заставил меня сделать? — потребовал Стив. — Потерять Чикаго? Нью-Йорк? Ни за что, блядь. Нет, если я мог это остановить, и я это сделал. Было ли это безрассудно? Конечно, но сработало, и действительно смешно слышать это от тебя после тех трюков, что ты вытворял в тренировочной комнате.

Двигаясь по правую сторону коридора, Наташа открыла дверь и ворвалась в кладовку. Аргумент Стива был не нов, но он был слишком упрям, чтобы отступить. В том и состояла проблема заставить его разглядеть в своих действиях что-то не то; он был абсолютно уверен, что делал правильное дело. Возможно, так оно и было, но дело не в этом, а в том, к кому он цеплялся.

— Чисто, — объявила она, сделав шаг назад и хлопнувшись о нагрудник Тони. Осмотревшись, он пожал плечами и отступил. Покачав головой и молясь о терпении, она двинулась к соседней двери.

— Вот как? — легко парировал Барнс. — Мне кучу раз приходилось устраивать подобные шоу. Система ЩИТа — почти зеркальное отображение тренировочных комнат Гидры. Ты не сможешь оправдаться тем, что проделывал подобное десятки раз, не так ли?

— Нет, потому что я правда не сумасшедший. Я сделал то, что сделал, просто потому что _должен был_.

— Так значит ты больше никогда не выпрыгивал из самолёта без парашюта, да?

Наташа громко засмеялась, оставив руку на дверной ручке. Закончив смеяться, она совершенно неэлегантно фыркнула и икнула.

— Он тебя сделал, Стив. 

— И кто теперь предатель? — потребовал Стив. — Сейчас я делаю это только после множества тренировок и проверки моих возможностей, большое спасибо.

На этот раз Тони фыркнул. Даже он видел, что действия Стива отошли от простого безрассудства.

— И это весело, заткнись. Мне нравится проверять свои возможности, можешь подать на меня в суд.

— Ах, — мрачно сказал Барнс, когда Наташа открыла соседнюю дверь и быстро зачистила ещё одну подсобку. — Ты адреналиновый наркоман. И ты относишься к этому как к оправданию, чтобы совершать безрассудные, тупые поступки, которые могут убить тебя и твою команду.

— Нет, — резко сказал Стив. Наташа поморщилась. Это — не та кнопка Стива, на которую следовало нажимать. — Я бы никогда не поставил свою команду под угрозу.

— Только себя самого, — ничуть не смутившись сказал Барнс. — Потому что ты — расходный материал. Мне казалось, что _никто_ из нас не расходный материал, Капитан.

— Заткнись, — проворчал Стив, — я безрассуден, а не глуп. Я не собираюсь себя убивать.

Теперь настала очередь Барнса фыркнуть.

— Ты выпрыгиваешь из самолётов без парашюта. Говори это себе почаще.

— Поверить не могу, что я согласен с Сердитым Котом, — сказал Тони. Его голос звучал так же удивлённо, как и само утверждение.

Наташа улыбнулась. Стив был упрям, но если бы достаточное количество людей сказало ему об этом, он бы не проигнорировал их всех. Барнс был последним из ожидаемых союзников, но она была с ним согласна. И она собиралась выяснить, почему, чёрт возьми, он вёл себя так, будто переживал за благополучие Стива.

Соседняя дверь привела к комнате, заполненной большими, плотно закрытыми блестящими стальными приборами, которые выглядели как мутировавшие стиральные машины. На двери была табличка с надписью: “Стерилизационная комната S1006”.

— Я тоже, — сказала Наташа, — извини, Стив. Я уже говорила раньше, ты хочешь умереть.

— Заткнись, — воинственно сказал Стив. — Мы больше не будем спорить. Я не хочу умереть, я поступаю так, как должен. У меня есть друзья.

— У тебя нет друзей вне команды, — надавила Наташа. — Когда в последний раз ты с кем-то познакомился? Год назад?

— Сэм, да, — снова вздохнул Стив. Наташа чувствовала бы себя плохо, если бы искренне не переживала за него. — Уж кто бы говорил, Нат.

— Я — не образец идеального психического здоровья, Роджерс, — парировала Наташа.

Барнс кашлянул.

— Здравомыслящая Чёрная Вдова. Никогда бы не поверил. 

— Да ладно? — в этот раз Наташа подхватила чёрный юмор Солдата. На мгновение они оба усмехнулись. 

— В любом случае, не тебе говорить, — сорвался Стив. — Никому из нас. Я сам разберусь со своим дерьмом. Возможно, я слишком на себя давлю, но я не хочу умирать. 

— Я — последний, кто станет советовать кому-либо, как решать свои проблемы рациональным способом, — беззаботно сказал Тони, — но мы просто беспокоимся за тебя, Капитан-сосулька, — через мгновение добавил он. — И этот момент взаимопонимания между нашей Королевой Шпионов и Сердитым Котом? Абсолютная жуть.

Стив сделал глубокий, громкий вдох.

— Хорошо, что именно мне нужно сделать, чтобы вы все меня услышали, когда я говорю, что в порядке?

— Ты не в порядке, Стив, — на удивление мягко сказал Тони. — Никто из нас не в порядке. 

Стив застонал. 

— Ладно, я закончил с этим разговором.

Барнс усмехнулся. Наташа мимолётно задалась вопросом, как они могли одновременно это обсуждать и всё ещё продолжать с такой скоростью зачищать комнаты, если судить по “чисто”, произносимому между оскорблениями и аргументами. Было удивительно, как хорошо они работали вместе, учитывая, что знали друг друга всего несколько часов. Большую часть которых совершенно не переваривая друг друга. Может быть, это был опыт Стива и несгибаемый профессионализм Барнса, или что-то уникальное для них обоих.

— Слабак.

— Я мог бы оскорбиться, если бы узнал, к чему это, — ответил Стив. — Может быть, мы можем скоротать время и детально обсудить все _твои_ психические проблемы?

Барнс снова усмехнулся.

— Мы с моими комплексами из-за имени имеем очень здоровую социальную жизнь и по крайней мере раз в неделю встречаемся, чтобы полностью принять друг друга. Так что да, можем.

— Похоже, теперь мне стоит советоваться именно с тобой, — сухо сказал Стив. 

Каждая пройденная ими комната была пустой и свободной от врагов, до сих пор никаких признаков неуловимой второй команды. Лаборатории были темны и пусты, в них не было даже потерянной одежды или обуви. Никаких признаков борьбы, ничего неуместного. Всё оборудование было выключено, кроме того, что работало на собственном электроснабжении.

— Ты должен кого-то слушать, Стив, — подтолкнула Наташа. Ей не нравилось толкать его на Барнса, не нравилось, насколько они были близки, но союзник есть союзник. — И до сих пор тебе, кажется, нравилось отношение Барнса. Может, тебе стоит его послушать.

— У меня была вполне веская причина выпрыгнуть из того самолета!

— Осторожнее, — поддразнила Наташа, — это оправдание уже было. 

Стив застонал.

— Хорошо, сержант, как бы ты поступил? Два истребителя выпущены из чрева самолёта, в котором ты находишься. Ты больше не вооружён, у тебя нет парашюта. Одна цель помечена как Чикаго, поэтому ты разумно предполагаешь, что он собирается взорвать этот город. Другой — Нью-Йорк. Чикагский истребитель уже вылетел. Нью-Йоркский расстыковывается. Как же их остановить?

Наташа хмыкнула. Желудок сжался, когда она зашла в другую стерилизационную комнату, резкий запах химических веществ вызвал протестующий спазм во внутренностях.

— С тобой бесполезно разговаривать, — рявкнул Барнс. — Если ты упустил какой-то факт в пылу битвы просто потому, что не искал, то не сможешь рассказать о нём сейчас; ты его не знаешь. Всё, что нам известно — оружие возможно лежало за пределами прямой видимости или в месте, где ты не смотрел. Тебе не заставить меня сказать, что твой выбор был лучшим, потому что я уже вижу, что тебе нравится быть единственным, кто прав. И твоя самоотверженность совершенно нездорова.

Наташа могла представить, что услышала щелчок захлопнутого Стивом рта.

— Ух ты, Барнс, — пробормотал Тони, — ты крепкий орешек. Даже в устной перепалке.

— Мы можем перестать говорить о том, что я выпрыгнул из самолёта? — прямо спросил Стив. 

— Конечно, — слишком легко согласился Барнс. — Просто убедись, что запомнил чувство, которое сейчас испытываешь.

Наташа достигла конца коридора. Он оканчивался T-образным пересечением. Сдерживая проклятие, она остановилась. Они только что вышли из такого же. Чтобы удостовериться, что они ничего не пропустили, придётся возвратиться, проверить коридор, из которого они только что пришли, молясь, чтобы там не оказалось ещё одного T-образного пересечения, а затем вернуться и проверить эти два. Если один из этих коридоров разделится, ей придётся возвращаться снова и снова. Стало очевидно, почему Барнс говорил о комплексе с таким презрением. Это был адски параноидальный и пиздецки запутанный способ защиты. Если бы не тот факт, что у каждого члена команды была улучшенная память, они бы рисковали потеряться или забыть зачистить области.

— Хм? — Красноречиво сказал Стив. Наташе нравилось, что Барнс мог лишить его слов.

— Не очень, правда?

— Ну, не самый приятный диалог.

— Только представь себе. Отныне каждый раз, как будешь выпрыгивать из самолёта, сможешь с нетерпением ждать часа подобного разговора. 

Наташе пришлось молча поаплодировать Барнсу за то, что он насколько холодно простыми поддразниваниями давил на болевые точки Стива. Что бы не вызвало яркую реакцию, оно подверглось безжалостному обдумыванию. Он специально заставлял Стива чувствовать себя виноватым, чтобы он мог вспомнить это чувство каждый раз, когда поднималась похожая тема. Основы синдрома Павлова — создание ассоциации между двумя событиями. Наташа давным-давно пообещала себе, что не будет использовать эти методы на своих друзьях и семье, но Барнс, очевидно, таких затруднений не испытывал.

— И как теперь смотрится адреналиновый удар?

— Кажется, вполне бы того стоил, — сказал Стив. — Если бы ты был рядом. 

“Дерьмо”, — подумала Наташа. 

— Ты забыл, что в твоей команде есть Вдова. Она знает толк в психологических манипуляциях. Скоро она связует это чувство дискомфорта с твоей потребностью к прыжкам. Я ей для этого не нужен. 

Наташа мысленно вздрогнула, не обрадовавшись, что Барнс так хорошо её прочитал и прознал про её фокусы. Стив, с другой стороны, был удивлен. Он усмехнулся, и она могла представить выражение его лица, открытое, искреннее и честное, несмотря на то, что он был под тем, что остальные посчитали бы атакой.

— Она пробовала. Почему, думаешь, она сначала попросила надавить тебя?

— Очевидно, недостаточно сильно, или слишком колебалась, прежде чем попасть в по-настоящему болезненные места. Я сделал это за неё. Всё, что ей сейчас нужно — это заставить тебя вспомнить этот маленький разговор. Остальное сделает твоё подсознание.

— Я честно не понимаю, в чём проблема, — вздохнул Стив. — Ты знаешь, что я физически на это способен? Ты, наверное, тоже.

— Это принцип сексуальной ванны.

— Что?

— Да, что? — потребовал Тони.

Наташа тоже не слишком поняла, но не собиралась признаваться.

— Представь себе ситуацию, когда ты впервые оказываешься в ванной комнате с ванной, — сказал Барнс. — И тогда занимаешься сексом. Это происходит несколько раз. В конце концов, ты возбуждаешься от одного взгляда на ванну, даже если сама ванна совсем не сексуальна. Это потому что твой разум ожидает секса. Дело в том, что секс не обязательно должен происходить в ванной. Просто твоё подсознание отожествляет эти вещи. Через некоторое время можешь удалить секс из уравнения, и от вида ванной у тебя всё равно будет стояк, потому что ассоциация стала постоянной. 

— Ты пытаешься сказать, что мои прыжки из самолётов… это приведёт к тому, что я спрыгну с чего-то, что меня сломает?

— Нет, это означает, что если она правильно сыграет, через некоторое время тебе будет плохо от одного взгляда на самолёт. Непонятно даже почему. Ты просто перестанешь получать удовольствие от прыжка.

Стив замешкался.

— Хорошо, во-первых, такие манипуляции ненормальны, Нат. Во-вторых... я просто спрыгнул с нескольких самолётов, не думал, что придётся повторять, но моя точка зрения всё ещё в том, что я в порядке. Ты никогда ни с чего не прыгал?

Наташа молча спустилась в другой пустой коридор, на этот раз без дверей. Их отсутствие указывало на то, что за стеной было большое помещение. Стив был достаточно важен, чтобы его не игнорировать, но Барнс лучше держал ситуацию под контролем. Она не была уверена, что чувствует по поводу этого факта. Наташа знала, что ему плевать, но до сих пор не могла понять, почему он так сильно давит.

— О, много раз, но всегда по плану. Мои миссии всегда были заранее расписаны, и я никогда не любил прыгать. Тебе это нравится, и это говорит мне, что так ты ухватываешь запретные острые ощущения.

— Это не было спланировано заранее всего один раз, — запротестовал Стив, но больше было похоже на нытьё.

— Один раз? — потребовала Наташа, чувствуя, как Стив поддаётся.

— Я почти уверен, — искренне сказал Стив. — Кроме того, большинство наших миссий невозможно спланировать заранее.

— Ещё одно оправдание, — обвинил Барнс.

— Как это может быть оправданием, если это правда? — потребовал Стив.

— Ты редко пользуешься пистолетом, не так ли? Ты больше склонен использовать щит, а не пистолет. Это означает, что тебе нравится подходить поближе и флиртовать с возможными травмами.

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

Наташа проглотила проклятие, увидев, что коридор, по которому она шла, закончился новым перекрёстком. В этот момент она начала думать, что лучшим решением было бы просто взорвать это место. Миссия оказалась кошмарно скучной — сотни продолжающих разветвляться идентичных коридоров.

— Ты ловче обращаешься с Фрисби, чем с пистолетом. Следовательно, ты тренируешься с Фрисби, но не с пистолетом.

Наташа постаралась не рассмеяться. Хотелось бы ей видеть лицо Стива в момент, когда его любимый щит назвали Фрисби.

— Ночь покера с тобой, должно быть, кошмарна, — усмехнулся Тони.

— Не для меня, — возмутился Барнс. — Я искренне наслаждаюсь. 

— Держу пари, — сухо сказал Тони.

— Я работаю над меткостью, — уверенно заявил Стив, — но ты прав, щит занимает большую часть моего времени. Я не хочу умирать и понятия не имею, как это доказать.

— Ты игнорируешь опасность и тупость своих поступков только потому, что раньше получалось. В какой-то момент что-то пойдёт не по плану, и ты умрёшь.

Стив промолчал, и Наташа знала, что он нахмурился. Меж его бровей залегли две складки, что означало, что он, слава богу, подумал о сказанном. Наташа знала, что он не понимает, насколько безрассуден большую часть времени, и отчасти его не винила. Сказывалось одиночество, но он больше не был один. В какой-то момент это нужно было прекратить.

— Знаешь, сколько раз моя мама звала в наш дом священника для последнего причастия? Восемь раз до того, как мне исполнилось двенадцать. 

— Понятия не имею, как это связано с твоим желанием умереть, — честно сказал Барнс.

— Это я уже понял, — сказал Стив, но в его тоне не было сарказма. — Я пожимал руку смерти с самого детства. По всем правилам я должен был умереть в общей сложности раз десять, и это ещё до сыворотки. Я не боюсь смерти с тех пор, как мне было шесть лет. Я знал, что могу погибнуть на том гидровском самолёте, когда запрыгнул на истребитель. И, возможно, то был не идеальный план, но лучшего не было, и я не собирался колебаться только потому, что я могу умереть. Когда придёт время умереть, я умру. Если бы я пытался избежать смерти, то никогда бы не покинул свою грёбаную спальню. Я, чёрт возьми, никогда бы не подписался на войну, и сейчас бы я тут не стоял. Я понимаю, ты видишь ситуацию иначе; ты видишь это как желание смерти, но у меня его нет. Честно. Я просто... живу. Всем, что у меня есть.

Наташа нахмурилась. Ответ был более всеобъемлющим, чем любой, вытянутый ею из Стива раньше. Барнсу лучше, чем кому-либо другому удавалось заставить его говорить. И он был наполнен таким отрицанием, что она задавалась вопросом, как они умудряются через него пробиться.

— Во-первых, не бояться смерти — не то же самое, что активно её искать. Тебе это известно, и ты так упорно споришь потому, что тебе нужно, чтобы мы согласились и оправдали твою глупость. Во-вторых, ты — живой, дышащий, прямолинейный, прекрасный пример трудоголика, который не познал бы веселья, даже если бы оно его в зад укусило. Живёшь всем, что у тебя есть? Ха. Когда в последний раз у тебя был любовник? Если бы я сейчас дал тебе свой номер телефона, то сколько бы нашёл там не связанных с работой звонков? Как выглядит твой календарь? Когда ты в последний раз отдыхал? — Барнс рассмеялся. — Не пытайся лгать, Роджерс.

— Я многое мог бы ответить, — сказал Стив. Голос его звучал очень удивлённо. — Но куда больше меня интересует, откуда тебе всё это известно. 

Коммуникатор долго молчал, даже Тони ничего не говорил. Наташа кусала губу, зачищая комнату и не надеясь, что Барнс каким-то образом сможет продолжить. Час назад она и представить не могла, что будет болеть за Барнса, но вот оно произошло.

— До войны я жил всем, что у меня было. Каждый день был новым, свежим и чертовски прекрасным. Счастливые люди излучают особый вид спокойствия, его легко определить. Когда я смотрю на тебя, то совсем его не вижу. 

— Не думаю, что когда-либо знал спокойствие, — честно сказал Стив.

Наташа выдохнула; она впервые была согласна с его словами.

— Стив не расслабляется, — добавил Тони.

— Прости, Стив, — сказала Наташа, — но я согласна с Барнсом. Ты боишься веселья и свободного времени.

— Я развлекаюсь, — возмутился Стив, — хотя и понятия не имею, что делать со временем. Знаешь, мне действительно нравится работать.

— Потому что это — что-то тебе знакомое, — ровно сказал Тони. — То же самое ты делал до заморозки. Островок стабильности в мире, которого ты больше не узнаешь. Сколько свободных дней тебе выдалось до битвы на Манхэттене, Кэп? Два?

Стив выдохнул.

— Четырнадцать, — быстро ответил он так, будто число было мучительно. — Ладно, хорошо, если я соглашусь взять отпуск, вы отстанете от меня до конца миссии?

— По крайней мере одно новое хобби, которое ты должен найти и согласиться заниматься им по доброй воле, и договорились, — сказала Наташа, желая, чтобы Стив дал слово.

— Хорошо, господи, отдых и хобби. Теперь все счастливы?

— Я так горжусь тобой, Стиви, — сказал Тони, драматично шмыгнув носом. — Ты вырос и занимаешься своими проблемами.

— Заткнись, Тони, — вздохнул Стив.

— Дай слово, Стив, — надавила Наташа, не позволяя ему так быстро соскочить с крючка.

— Это низко, Нат, — сказал Стив, его голос стал ниже. Наташе было всё равно, что он злился на неё за настойчивость. Все знали, когда в последний раз он заботился о себе.

— Я жду, Роджерс, или ты был неискренен?

Стив глубоко, недовольно вздохнул. Тони последовал за Наташей в следующую лабораторию, и она поднырнула под его вытянутой рукой. Все молча ждали. Даже нетерпеливый, требующий внимания Барнс.

— Чисто, — сообщил Стив, — даю слово, Нат. Отдых и новое хобби.

— Слава, блядь, богу, — проворчал Тони, — теперь мы можем поговорить о чём-то другом. От такого няшного Барнса у меня мурашки по коже.

Так оно и было, но Наташа не собиралась говорить это вслух. Привлечение внимания к тому факту, что Барнс, похоже, заботился о Стиве, только подстрекнёт альфу. Поддержка, как правило, была последней вещью, в которой нуждался Стив. В этом случает это было как никогда верно. Барнс просто собирался причинить ему боль, потенциально надолго — тем же самым способом, которым продолжала причинять Стиву боль она, но беспричинно. Так и случалось с такими людьми, как они.

К счастью, обескуражить Барнса было гораздо проще, чем обескуражить Стива.

— Так что, Роджерс, — с весельем в тоне сказала Наташа. — Ты пытаешься удержать Барнса? Потому что звучит именно так.

Никакого ответа. Никакого звука с другого конца связи. Замедлив шаг, она взглянула на Тони, который покачал головой. Не только её коммуникатор молчал.

— Стив? — Наташа повысила голос. — Доложи обстановку. 

— Ты же тоже это видел, верно? — потребовал Стив.

— Видел, — мрачно сказал Барнс. — Контакт. Одиночное танго. Двигается слишком быстро, не прицелиться. Потерял за углом.

— Это… — начала Наташа, но замерла, заметив отсвет в конце коридора. Глаза, из-за очков ночного видения блестящие зелёным, смотрели прямо на неё. Не раздумывая, она выхватила пистолет и выстрелила. Существо взвыло и пустилось наутёк быстрее, чем смогла разглядеть Наташа.

За спиной загудели репульсоры, и, оглянувшись, она увидела, как приподнялся над землёй костюм Железного Человека.

— Тони, нет! — рявкнула Наташа.

К её облегчению, он успокоился и последовал за ней, когда она понеслась по коридору. Последнее, что ей было нужно — это чтобы он поспешил, оставил её одну или потерялся. На стене в конце зала виднелись брызги крови, но трупа было не видно.

— Тони, — тихо сказала Наташа, — займи позицию. Следуем за ним, давай посмотрим, что найдём.

— Доклад, — приказал Стив, когда Тони затопал позади.

— Мы встретили хеллхаунда, — сказала Наташа, направив пистолет на дорожку из капель крови. — Я его ранила. Мы его преследуем. 

Они с Тони быстро перемещались по линии из небольших капель, расстояние между которыми увеличивалось с каждым шагом. Они прошли два перекрестка, повернули налево, потом направо, прежде чем она поняла, что новых капель крови не будет. Тони остановился посреди ещё одного Т-образного коридора, смотря налево, потом направо, затем снова налево.

— Вот дерьмо, — громко прокомментировала Наташа.

— Доклад, — подсказал Стив.

— Тони? — спросила она.

— Сенсоры не могут уловить след, — подтвердил он. Судя по голосу он был так же расстроен, как она. — Похоже, мы просто пасли его.

— Извини, Кэп, — вздохнула Наташа. — Мы определённо не одни.

— Ну, мы это знали, — сказал Стив. — Все будьте начеку. Тони, больше никаких игр.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — заворчал Тони, опустив руки, чтобы Наташа снова заняла позицию. — Капитан Обломщик.

— Сколько комнат вам осталось зачистить? — спросил Стив.

— Пятнадцать, — ответил Тони.

— У нас с сержантом десять. Мы поспешим и встретимся с вами, — сказал Стив, его дыхание стало чаще, когда он увеличил темп. Она не услышала ответа Барнса, но, поскольку не услышала и зов Стива, он, должно быть, выполнял инструкции со своей обычной эффективностью.

— Будьте осторожны, мне не нравится, насколько быстрые эти штуки, — предупредила Наташа, открыв ещё одну дверь.

— Мне тоже, — признался Стив.

После этого они свели болтовню к минимуму.

Помещение было чистым, просто печатная станция, если количество разнообразных копировальных машин, которыми было заполнено маленькое пространство, на что-то указывало. Это была последняя комната в коридоре, который они проверяли.

— Чисто! — отозвалась она, и Тони повторил.

Они немного не поспевали за Стивом, который почти без передышки рапортовал "чисто!". Им с Тони не сравниться с этой скоростью просто потому, что у Тони не было надлежащей военной подготовки. Небольшая разница в сознании, отсутсвие природного знания позиции партнёра, приводило к тому, что он иногда сталкивался с Наташей или, что происходило чаще, просто вставал у неё на пути. Не было никаких шансов, что он мог верно предугадать её действия.

Спустя пять комнат, свободных от чего-либо живого или интересного, Стив нарушил тишину.

— Мы на пути к вам.

— Поняла, — ответила Наташа, пробормотав Тони, чтобы он продолжал работать.

Четырьмя комнатами позже она услышала приближающиеся громкие шаги Стива и Барнса в коридоре — они не пытались сохранять тишину, когда бежали. Их ноги одновременно касались пола, шаги были синхронны, и это было достаточно странно, чтобы Наташа обратила внимание. Тем более что Барнс делал всё, что мог, чтобы выполнять приказы с точностью да наоборот. 

— Прибыл наш бесстрашный лидер, — сказал Тони с напускной жизнерадостностью.

Стив первым выбежал из-за угла, тяжёлая сумка за спиной совершенно его не замедляла. Его щит был поднят, готовый защитить от любых неожиданных атак. Поначалу Наташа не заметила Барнса, только дуло его винтовки, выглядывающее за плечом Стива над щитом. Совершенная командная работа её беспокоила — то, как легко и инстинктивно Барнс адаптировался к особому способу борьбы Стива. Как агрессивный и доминантный Барнс не пытался пробиться вперёд. Он использовал размеры тела Стива и его щит, чтобы скрыться. Было очень странно, что Барнс не пытался бороться со Стивом, а скорее подстраивался под его особенности. Стив был в своей стихии — сражался на передовой, принимая на себя все возможные угрозы.

Заметив Наташу и Тони, они остановились. Дыхание у них даже не сбилось после бега через всю базу. 

— По дороге мы ничего не видели, — сообщил Стив, отойдя в сторону. — Сержант, займи позицию. Я снова заберу тыл. Давайте закончим с этим этажом. Он занимает слишком много времени.

Наташа шагнула в сторону, позволив Барнсу пройти вперёд. Когда он проходил мимо, она уловила отголоски запаха его течки, даже несмотря на то, что он принял экстренные подавители. Уровень его гормонов всё ещё был неестественно высок, словно он вот-вот потечёт. Она всегда была чувствительна к течкам других омег, инстинкт заставлял ощутить потенциальную конкуренцию. Однако для неё, в отличие от альф, запах возможной течки другого омеги был неприятным и раздражающим. Не заманчивым или интригующим.

— Выдвигаемся, — приказал Стив, когда все заняли позицию.

Вчетвером они начали быстрее зачищать оставшиеся комнаты, так как костюм несколько ограничивал движения Тони. Барнс зачищал помещения по-механически эффективно, его движения были размеренными, быстрыми и неутомимыми. В них сочетались лучшие черты её и Стива, возвращение к солдатским истокам. 

Они зачистили последнюю комнату и в относительной тишине направились к лестнице. 

По подсчётам Наташи, они были на полпути к лестнице, когда сержант внезапно остановился, подняв сжатую в кулак руку — универсальный знак остановиться и сохранять тишину. Его тело внезапно напряглось, плечи поднялись выше, чем обычно, он медленно поворачивал голову слева направо. Прислушиваясь к чему-то, поняла Наташа. Как бы она не напрягала уши, пытаясь услышать хоть что-нибудь, ничего не было. Стив позади сместился, она почувствовала его взгляд, но сказать было нечего, и она покачала головой. 

Стив снова пошевелился, повернувшись к Тони. Костюм Железного Человека пожал плечами и развёл руками в знак замешательства. Если бы Стив услышал что-то сам, он бы на них не смотрел. 

Барнс перед ними всё ещё внимательно слушал, всё его тело излучало сфокусированность и внимание. Не в первый раз, но раньше она об этом не задумывалась. Каждую минуту он склонял голову и прислушивался, но она так и не услышала ничего подозрительного. Как сейчас.

Тони пошевелился, посмотрев на Наташу, Стива и опять на Барнса, но держал язык за зубами. Шли секунды, они молчали и ждали, но Барнс всё так же держал кулак в воздухе. Двигалась только его голова, он прислушивался… к пустоте.

— Сержант? — наконец-то тихо подсказал Стив.

Странно покосившийся вбок Барнс выпрямился.

— Я пытался разобрать слова, — сказал он.

— Какие слова? — спросил Стив, слишком спокойно, слишком мягко. 

Наташа оглянулась: всё его внимание было сосредоточено на сержанте, а не на их тыле. Будто опасность была перед ними. Наташа замерла, а потом крепче сжала оружие.

Солдат пошевелился, через плечо взглянув на Стива. На его лице было смущённое выражение, собранные в короткий хвост волосы качнулись в воздухе.

— Голоса. — Говорил он столь же запутанно, как выглядел. — Я знаю, что они далеко, надеялся, что смогу разобрать слова, но это просто шум, — он отбросил с лица выбившиеся пряди волос, прежде чем проворчал: — Кстати, это пиздец как раздражает.

Стив снова взглянул на Наташу и решительно покачал головой. Не было ни голосов, ни звуков — только те, что издавала сама команда. Наблюдая за Барнсом в попытке узнать, что толкало Стива к краю, она видела слабый румянец и блеск пота на его коже. Как и пять минут назад.

Шагнув вбок и встав вне поля зрения Барнса, она беззвучно шепнула Стиву: “лихорадка?”. Вспышка в его глазах была единственным знаком, что он понял. Хорошо, что он так хорошо её понимал. 

— Думаю, он разносится через вентиляцию, — не подозревая об их реакции, беспечно продолжил Солдат. Он снова начал прислушиваться к окружающему пространству. 

— Я ничего не слышу, — осторожно сказал Стив.

Барнс обернулся, глядя сначала на Стива, потом на Наташу. Его выражение скрывали очки. 

— Странно, я считал, твой слух так же хорош, как и мой, если не лучше.

Наташа была удивлена, что Барнс так легко признал, что у Стива есть над ним какое-то преимущество. Обычно он упорно пытался казаться самой большой угрозой в комнате. Опять же, он не думал, что Стив тоже ничего не слышит.

— Я ничего не слышала, — громко добавила Наташа, но, похоже, Барнса это не огорчило. Он явно не считал её конкуренцией. Прекрасно, она предпочла бы быть недооцененной.

— Мои сенсоры тоже ничего не улавливают, — вставил Тони.

В ухе раздался двойной звуковой сигнал, который дал Наташе знать, что Тони переключил канал, чтобы исключить Барнса. Он делал так, когда они готовились к миссии, так как не смог бы поговорить только с ними вне костюма. Стив этого не одобрял, но понимал, что это может быть необходимо.

— Джарвис говорит, что его температура повышается, — сказал Тони. — Может, у него слуховые галлюцинации.

Барнс снова пожал плечами, невероятно тягучее движение металлической руки выглядело странно органично. Боковым зрением Наташа заметила, как Стив загипнотизированно смотрит на плечи Барнса. Она развернулась к Стиву и, приподняв брови, пристально взглянула на него. Через несколько секунд он заметил и вздрогнул. Язык тела указывал на смущение от того, что его поймали на том, что он пялился на омегу. То, как медленно менялся, становился резче его запах, указывало на то, что Стива скоро накроет гон. Аромат был манящим, пьянящим. 

Она поняла, что раньше никогда не принюхивалась к Стиву. 

— Технологии легко обмануть, и они редко настолько чувствительны или надежны, как любят думать их создатели, — почти рассеянно проговорил Барнс, снова переключаясь на коридор впереди.

— Сержант, — сказал Стив, в его голосе всё ещё были те странные мягкие нотки, и Барнс снова остановился. — Насколько ты уверен в том, что слышал? Может просто лихорадка заставляет тебя слышать то, чего нет?

Барнс повернулся к ним, его тело напряглось, а затем снова расслабилось, ничего не выражая. 

— Я уверен в том, что слышу, — медленно сказал он, в его тоне просачивалась горечь. Он не ожидал, что они поверят ему. И как иначе? Они спрашивали человека с подозрением на слуховые галлюцинации, были ли у него галлюцинации.

Стив шагнул вперёд, и от вида его сжатых челюстей Наташе захотелось что-нибудь ударить. Он необоснованно защищал омегу. До сих пор Наташа была уверена, что Стив не выбирал в любимчики людей, к которым его влекло. Она никогда не замечала никаких признаков того, что он обращался с омегами, женщинами или Тони иначе, чем с другими. Может, они просто никогда не встречали омегу, к которому Стива действительно влекло. До Барнса так и было. 

— Эти голоса? — уточнил Стив. — Шёпот? Откуда они?

— Роджерс, — запротестовала Наташа, — думаешь, у него больше шансов услышать то, чего не можем мы?

Стив пожал плечами, не отказываясь и не соглашаясь. 

— Сыворотка усовершенствовала его почти так же, как меня, лихорадка должна быть критической, чтобы вызвать галлюцинации. Я сомневаюсь, что слуховые галлюцинации появились бы без других симптомов.

— Не могу сказать, откуда они доносятся, — ответил Барнс. — Это как... слушать шум ветра через вентиляцию.

— Шёпот? — спросил Стив.

Барнс медленно покачал головой.

— Больше похоже на... шум в вентиляции, как я и сказал. В нескольких этажах отсюда? Будто что-то приглушает их.

Наташа расслабилась, когда руки Стива дёрнулись.

— Не шёпот и не молчание, но мы их не слышим. Мой слух усовершенствован, сержант. Кажется… странным, что я этого не слышу.

Барнс сжал губы.

— Твой выбор, верить мне или нет. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать.

Выдохнув, Стив кивнул.

— И что бы ты сделал на моём месте? Голоса могут означать угрозу, или заложников, или жертв, или… — Барнс затих, не став продолжать, что ещё могло случиться — может просто потому что проигрывал.

Потянувшись вверх, Барнс распустил волосы, а затем снова собрал их в хвост. Все молча смотрели, ожидая его ответа. Наташа в который раз порадовалась, что иметь с ним дело приходится Стиву. 

— Тебе нужны гарантии? Чёткие ответы? — рявкнул Барнс. — Оглянись вокруг. Взгляни на это место. Здесь ничего не будет ясно.

— Нет, — строго сказал Стив. — Я хочу знать, что бы ты сделал.

— То же, что и до сих пор? — прорычал Барнс, вездесущий гнев вернулся к жизни. Наташа не понимала, что этот гнев ушёл, пока он вновь не разгорелся.

Стив подошёл поближе, встав между Тони и Наташей. Барнс повернулся, его тело пронизывало напряжение — он воспринял движение как угрозу. К счастью, Стив остановился, держа в руке щит и направив в пол пистолет. Остановившись между ними и Барнсом, но не готовясь к атаке. Что бы ни было на лице Стива, она не могла этого увидеть

Наташа наблюдала за закрытым языком тела Барнса и знала, что в ближайшее время он не станет делиться тем, что услышал или заметил.

— Ты следовал приказам, сержант, — сказал Стив, в его тоне проскользнуло веселье. — Хотя я спрашивал не об этом. Ладно, — его голос стал жёстче. Голос Капитана. — Тогда мне нужно, чтобы ты сообщил, если что-то изменится. Если голоса станут громче, или если заметишь что-то ещё. Я всегда готов выслушать. 

— Да, сэр, — сказал Барнс.

Наташа не смогла достаточно хорошо прочитать его по голосу, чтобы угадать намерения. Невозможно было не заметить, что он сфокусировался на том, чтобы ничего не выдать языком тела. Сказанные им слова чем-то напомнили тот раз, когда они впервые встретились с Солдатом.

Стив кивнул, оглянувшись на Наташу и Тони. Кивнул ещё раз. 

— Тогда пошли. У нас ещё девять этажей.

Развернувшись на каблуках, Барнс вернулся на позицию, не дав никому возможности снова кивнуть. Наташа и Тони прошли мимо Стива, который занял своё место в тылу. В голове Наташи проскользнула редкая мысль. Она надеялась, что Стив знает, что делает.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 8**

Неверие Роджерса насчёт голосов не должно было волновать Баки. С чего вдруг он должен верить ему, а не Романовой? Поменяйся они местами, он бы сделал то же самое. По большей части. Баки не был бы “готов выслушать”. Он бы сказал вправить себе мозги и отправил в тыл. Вот почему Стив спросил, что бы он сделал и загнал в угол — потому что так бы и поступил тактический настроенный грёбаный шулер.

Баки провёл рукой по лбу, вытирая пот. Он подумал о Роджерсе как о _Стиве_. Может быть, лихорадка всё же до него добралась. Заставляла его понапрасну переживать. Никаких глюков; Баки был уверен, что слышал голоса. Не было у него галлюцинаций. Не в этот раз — в галлюцинациях он прекрасно разбирался, и то были не они. Кто-то где-то разговаривал. Он не мог понять, какого хрена они несли, но так оно и было.

К чёрту всех, кто ему не верил.

Они спустились вниз по лестнице и оказались на следующем уровне. Баки зачистил коридор вместе со Старком и Романовой, Стив присоединился к ним, оглядываясь вокруг. Этот этаж выглядел точно так же, как и предыдущий, так что проверка длилась недолго.

— Нат, ты с сержантом Барнсом, — заявил Роджерс. Если он и видел, как Романова дернулась в знак протеста, то не обратил внимания. — Возьмите восточную сторону. Тони, я на позиции. И больше никаких игр.

Старк подчёркнуто драматично вздохнул.

— Я и в первый раз слышал, Капитан Кайфолом.

Когда Роджерс снова повернулся, Баки пристально посмотрел, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. Либо парень совершенно не обращал внимания (а Баки знал, что это не так), либо сознательно игнорировал Баки, а также Романову. После произошедшей пятнадцать минут назад сцены он ожидал, что Роджерс будет следить за ним, как ястреб. Ждал, что Капитан по крайней мере уловит не слишком тонкий намек на то, что Чёрная Вдова не хочет оставаться с ним наедине.

Ничего подобного. Роджерс будто отрицал произошедшее. Будто он доверял ему и хотел убедиться, что команда не пострадала. Смысла в этом было столько же, как и в том, что Баки расстроился из-за того, что Роджерс не поверил ему.

Будто больше нечего было обсуждать, Роджерс махнул рукой, чтобы Старк направился вниз и зачистил свою партию комнат. И Баки, и Романова посмотрели на него, а затем друг на друга.

Раздался мягкий смех, который мог принадлежать либо Старку, либо Роджерсу.

— А я думал, что в нашей группе вы двое профессионалы, — усмехнулся Роджерс.

Романова резко расправила плечи, и было бы забавно, не почувствуй он, что собственное тело отреагировало так же. Из-за этого пришлось проглотить сидящий на кончике языка резкий комментарий об её разочарованном альфе. Это злило, хотя и не так, как знание о том, как чертовски легко шутил с ним Роджерс. Как со Старком.

Будто Баки был частью их команды.

Взбешенный Баки проскользнул мимо Романовой и занял позицию. В тишине они разобрались со своей лёгкой рутиной, зачищая комнату за комнатой быстрее, чем Роджерс со Старком. Идеальная совместная работа только раздражала Баки, потому что Роджерс был прав, поставив их в пару. Романова гораздо медленнее справлялась со Старком, чем Роджерс, поэтому в группе они двигались быстрее. Он чувствовал её напряжение. Повышенное внимание к нему — будто он тоже был угрозой.

Но что выводило его сильнее всего, так это блядские голоса. Они не прекращались. Во всяком случае, стали громче. По-прежнему тихие и малопонятные, но он слышал их и никому не мог доказать. Профессионал в нём говорил, что нужно сказать Роджерсу, следовать приказам, но он не станет. Ни в коем случае.

Было настолько хреново, что он почти скучал по болтовне Старка. Почти. Это отлично отвлекало, а они больше не могли позволить себе отвлекаться. Роджерс с самого начала не должен был позволять Старку их отвлекать. Они пришли сюда, зная, что тут есть враг. Существам и приглядываться бы не понадобилось, чтобы разглядеть вопиющий непрофессионализм того, кто, как начал подозревать Баки, был гражданским.

Они отправили его в комплекс “Трёх сестер” с гражданским. Господи. В такие дни он скучал по старым-добрым кураторам Гидры. Ладно, это перебор, но они, по крайней мере, выделяли ему надлежащее снаряжение и ударные группы.

Когда тень шевельнулась, Баки был настолько на взводе, что выстрелил, не задумываясь. Это было не похоже на него. Он не мог нормально разглядеть цель, но пуля попала прямо в точку, если последующий визг о чём-то говорил.

Он почувствовал, как Романова сбоку повернулась, чтобы прикрыть его, и позволил себе усмехнуться. Чёрная вдова в качестве подмоги — это вам не чихнуть. Тень отделилась от угла коридора и убежала.

Баки без раздумий устремился за ней, а Романова без подсказок последовала за ним. Они быстро двигались, стремительно пересекали каждый перекресток и бежали дальше, ориентируясь больше по кровавому следу, чем по звуку ударяющихся о сталь лап. На самом деле бег был практически бесшумным, хотя им удалось ещё раз взглянуть на свою добычу, когда она свернула. Затем ещё раз и ещё; они следовали по кровавому следу, пока он не потускнел, не пропал из виду и не исчез.

— Статус, — потребовал Роджерс, и Баки гордился им за то, что он так долго выжидал перед запросом.

— В погоне за одиночным танго, — ответила за него Романова. Баки не хотел знать, как она поняла, что он не любит докладывать, и был только молчаливо благодарен, что она сделала это за него. — Похоже, что и в этот раз след потеряется.

— Понял, — сказал Роджерс, — держите меня в курсе.

— Так точно, — ответила Наташа.

Через два поворота кровавый след исчез.

— И, думаю, я заблудился, — объявил Баки.

Романова засмеялась.

— Конечно, — поддразнила она, напряжение и недоверие ускользнули, будто их и не было.

— Серьёзно? — Баки прижал руку к сердцу. — Я мог бы заблудиться.

— А я могла бы быть американкой, но правдой это бы не стало.

— Рад видеть, что вы двое снова ладите, — прервал Роджерс, его тёплый голос творил со внутренностями Баки нечто, что он абсолютно ненавидел. — Заблудился?

Баки покрутил головой, осматривая обе стороны пустого тёмного коридора. Никаких признаков существа, никаких признаков борьбы, людей, которые, должно быть, тут работали. Абсолютно ничего.

— Заблудился, — подтвердила Романова.

Хоть они и дразнили друг друга, ни Наташа, ни Баки не опустили оружие. Они оставались на страже, следили за потерянной добычей. Будь это человек, их, возможно, поколебало бы подшучивание из-за небрежно выполненной работы. Это было не так, но никому из них пытаться не мешало. По крайней мере, это успокоило Роджерса. Баки не собирался признавать, что это приносило пользу. Он и без того потратил на мысли об альфе слишком много времени.

— Кому-нибудь ещё кажется, что с нами играют? — спросил Старк.

— Это животные, Тони, — возмутился Роджерс. — Они не играют с добычей. Мы просто их напугали.

— Да, те штуки на видео выглядели очень испуганными, — усмехнулся Старк.

— Ладно, — сквозь коммуникатор раздался металлический звон, — двигайтесь дальше.

— Барнс, блядь, я тебя ненавижу, — болезненно простонал Старк.

Баки остановился, посмотрел на Романову, и та пожала плечами. Заявление было слишком запутанным, чтобы определить, должен он злиться или нет. Что означало, что он был _очень_ зол и растерян.

— Какого хрена я сделал?

Роджерс засмеялся.

— Научил нашего бесстрашного лидера новому трюку, — заворчал Старк.

— О, — снова рассмеялась Романова. — Стив, должно быть, ударил его по голове. Полезный трюк. Я тоже им воспользовалась.

— Я _пиздец как_ тебя ненавижу, — повторил Старк.

Баки почесал шею и начал возвращаться тем же путём, по которому они с Романовой приследовали хеллхаунда. 

— Чувствую, что мне нужно было защититься авторским правом или что-то в этом роде, — пробормотал он.

— Слишком поздно, — больно уж радостно сказал Роджерс.

— Ненавижу вас всех , — проворчал Старк.

Баки не заблудился, и потому в течение нескольких минут вернул их туда, где подстрелил хеллхаунда. Связь снова молчала, и это было и благословением, и проклятием. Напряжение усилилось, и теперь, когда злость поутихла, Баки снова ничего не отвлекало. Единственный звук помимо его дыхания — дыхание Романовой и её сердцебиение, а также тихое "чисто" из коммуникатора.

Вот почему Роджерс позволил Тони болтать и отвлекать их. Напряженность, честно говоря, по-особому отвлекала. Опасно, заставляя отпрыгивать в тень.

А не все тени были тенями.

Вслед за отдалённым звуком взрыва где-то в комплексе в коммуникаторе раздался странный гул репульсаторов Старка. И Баки, и Романова вздрогнули, поглядывая друг на друга, а затем в направлении звука.

— Контакт с одиночным танго, — сообщил в коммуникаторе Роджерс. — Преследуем.

Баки снова взглянул на Романову, а затем прикрыл кулаком свой блок связи, чтобы не мешать паре на другом её конце.

— Мне кажется, или это очень знакомо?

Романова оценивающе взглянула на него, потом прикрыла свой коммуникатор. 

— Та же схема, — согласилась она, хоть и неохотно. — Третий раз. Переключается между нами и ними. Вероятно, ждёт, пока откроемся, или выискивает слабое звено. Хищники постоянно так делают.

Приподняв бровь, Баки категорично сказал:

— Ты говоришь так, будто пытаешься убедить саму себя.

Её пристальный взгляд его согрел. 

Уже открыв рот для ответа, Романова напряглась, а Роджерс резко крикнул: "Тони, стой!". Пистолет выстрелил раз, два, три. Столь быстро, что звук почти слились в один непрерывный гул. Даже Баки напрягся. Роджерс стрелял в замкнутом пространстве, подвергая опасности своего драгоценного омегу.

Рёв, который последовал за этим, заставил коммуникатор протестующе затрещать.

Потом тишина.

Звук резко прекратился, и наступило такое безмолвие, что Баки почувствовал себя глухим. Романова выглядела так, будто перестала дышать. Она сделала шаг в направлении шума, и Баки схватил её за руку прежде, чем рассмотрел движение. Он решительно покачал головой. В этот раз кинутый на него взгляд не был столь приятен, однако, стряхнув его руку, она не предприняла никаких попыток снова убежать к своему лидеру.

Лихорадка сделала их всех неосторожными.

— Господи, ты истекаешь кровью, — проговорил Старк.

— Я в порядке, — огрызнулся Роджерс. — А ты? Я тебя задел? Джарвис? Статус?

Баки выдохнул. Он и не знал, что задержал дыхание.

— Стив? — сказала Наташа, её голос был спокойнее, чем внешний вид. Баки и не думал, что когда-нибудь сможет поведать о том, что видел встревоженную Чёрную Вдову. — Доклад?

— Всё обернулось против нас, — сказал Роджерс. — Тони попыталась сбить... я не знаю, штука.

— Штука, — сухо повторил баки.

Роджерс вздохнул.

— Штука, которая, судя по виду, превратится в хороший консервный нож, если ударит достаточно сильно.

— Стив ранен, — покорно сообщил Старк. — Разве ты не должен сообщать о травмах, Кэп? Разве не таковы правила?

— Заткнись, Тони, — пробормотал Роджерс, а затем сказал громче: — Я в порядке. Просто царапина. Тут грёбаная смертельная ловушка. Тони, осмотри труп. Посмотри, сможешь ли что-нибудь выяснить. Сержант, мы остаёмся на позиции, пока он не закончит, так что продолжайте двигаться. Не тратьте больше времени.

Баки мимолётно задумался о том, что Роджерс знал, что они не двигаются, прежде чем последовал его приказу. Приказу, который был адресован исключительно Баки, а не Романовой. Будто эта половина команды находилась под его ответственностью, а не её. Будто Роджерс считал его способным командовать.

Капитан его до смерти доведёт. 

— Джарвис говорит, всё чисто, — сказал Старк. — И, хм, Кэп, сколько раз ты выстрелил?

Раздражение в голосе Стива, когда он ответил, не имело для Баки никакого смысла.

— Три. Ты ведь знаешь. — Ах, вот оно как. — Почему ты заставляешь меня это подтверждать?

Раздался приглушённый щелчок, и Баки понял, что Роджерс воспользовался моментом, чтобы перезарядиться. Три выстрела — ерунда для обоймы на семнадцать патронов, но Капитан не рисковал. Баки снова с горечью подумал, что ему нужно защитить своего омегу. Он бы им не рисковал.

— Тут пять пулевых ранений, — сказал Старк, и это вытянуло Баки из кислых мыслей. — Полагаю, это та же самая собака, на которую только что нарвались Сержант Коварные Ботинки и Королева Пауков, а также та, в которую она выстрелила, когда зачищала со мной предыдущий уровень.Так как мы взрываем двери, имеет смысл, что он пошёл за нами вниз, но…

— Но? — подсказал Роджерс.

— Но, — медленно протянул Старк, — возвращаться за второй порцией — не совсем в животной природе, не говоря уже о третьей, Кэп. Эти штуки, должно быть, прекрасные берсерки.

— Тогда почему он сбежал? — спросил Роджерс одновременно с Баки. — Если это берсерк…

— У меня нет всех ответов, — огрызнулся Старк. — Я говорю, что вижу прямо перед собой. Эта штука преследовала нас, и когда не смогла найти лёгкий обед, то напала. Может, “Берсерк” было неправильным словом, но как насчёт того, что я просто говорю, что это не нормально? Достаточно просто для тебя?

— Тони, — сказал Стив, коммуникатор затрещал и замолчал.

Через мгновение Старк выдохнул.

— Да, да, хорошо, — пробормотал он. — Прости. Позволь... позволь мне посмотреть ещё немного.

— Стив? — сказала Романова прежде, чем Баки успел хотя бы открыть рот. — Просто царапина?

Раздражения Роджерса из-за того, что они могли это услышать, было для Баки достаточно.

— Да, уже заживает. Сосредоточьтесь, пожалуйста.

“Пожалуйста” едва успело сорваться с губ Роджерса, как хеллхаунд атаковал Баки слева. Он просто прятался под столом с момента, как они зашли в комнату, и выжидал, а теперь набросился на того, кто ближе. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы развернуться и зажать руку между челюстями этой штуки. Она была тяжёлой, состоящей будто из одних костей и мышц, и навалилась всем весом куда-то в область плеч Баки, нарушив его идеальный баланс и заставив упасть.

Упав на спину, Баки сунул дуло винтовки под челюсть зверя и выстрелил одновременно с Романовой. Его голова взорвалась дождём крови, мозгов и ещё чего хуже.

“Мерзость”, — подумал Баки, выкатился из-под хеллхаунда и протёр винтовку.

— Чисто, — заявила Романова, делая то же самое, что и Баки. — Барнс?

— Нормально, — сказал Баки, не скрывая отвращения. — Это мерзко, но я в порядке. Если кто-нибудь найдёт душ, дайте мне знать.

— Доложите, — потребовал Роджерс.

— Он прыгнул на нас, — сообщает Романова, — сбил Барнса, но ничего не вышло.

— Хорошо, — решительно сказал Роджерс, — идите к нам. Зачистим оставшиеся помещения вместе. Медленнее, но безопаснее.

— Ну, хоть ограничения по времени у нас нет, — сострил Старк. Образовалась пауза, а затем Старк потребовал: — Верно, Кэп? Не похоже, что есть крайний срок, о котором ты не упомянул. Верно? Потому что ты бы сказал, будь у нас крайний срок. — Ещё одна пауза, и он резко выпалил: — Наташа, мы _ограничены во времени_. 

Баки был не удивлен. Достаточно было послушать, как Роджерс с каждым пройденным уровнем всё сильнее продолжал настаивать на скорости и эффективности.

— Стив, — практически зарычала Романова, и это было настолько неожиданно, что Баки даже не разозлился. Омеги, до сих пор так уверенно и твёрдо стоявшие на стороне своего альфы, с готовностью отвернулись от него. Не боясь, даже если Стив был лидером их стаи. Потому что были очевидно правы.

— Четырнадцать часов, — неохотно сказал Роджерс, — а потом они взрывают комплекс.

— И ты подумал, что нам этого знать не обязательно? — потребовал Старк, его голос стал выше. — Ядерная бомба?

— Я бы сообщил, будь угроза актуальна, — сказал Роджерс. — Этого еще не случилось, и я дал нам десять часов, чтобы прояснить ситуацию.

— Помнишь, мы говорили о честности? — агрессивно спросил Баки.

— О, заткнись, — сказал Роджерс, неожиданно раздражённо. — Это место — грёбаная дыра. Я знал, что по прибытию сюда все будут взволнованы, не в последнюю очередь из-за твоего присутствия, сержант. Угроза над нами не висела. Если мы провозимся слишком долго, они уничтожат это место, но у нас осталось более десяти часов — больше, чем нам нужно, даже если что-то пойдет не так. Я следил за временем и за скоростью нашего перемещения, и будь бы мы близки к сроку, я бы сказал.

Баки ощерился, но должен был признать, что Капитан был прав, информация не имеет отношения к их миссии. Им всё ещё нужно было войти, разобраться с Кларксоном и выйти.

Из коммуникатора послышался стук, и Баки почувствовал что-то, достаточно близкое к вине. Ему стало неудобно.

— Старк, — протянул Баки, — ты бы предпочёл...

Старк затаил дыхание.

— Я тебя больше не ненавижу, — сентиментально проговорил он.

С идущей за спиной Романовой Баки не пришлось прятать усмешку.

— ...случайно отправить по электронной почте что-то неловкое всей своей компании или съесть целую пачку масла?

— О, несомненно электронную почту. Не похоже, что осталось что-то, чего люди обо мне не знают. Даже Стив видел моё секс-видео.

— О, боже, не напоминай мне, — сказал Роджерс, в его голосе звучало искреннее отвращение. — За это я всё ещё должен Клинту что-то ужасное.

— Суперклея на его стрелах было недостаточно? — засмеялась Наташа. — Или взрывающиеся шарики под унитазным сиденьем, которые чуть не заставили его прострелить собственную ногу?

— Нет, — горячо заявил Роджерс. — Недостаточно хорошо. Он должен страдать.

— Эй! — запротестовал Старк. — Оно не настолько ужасное!

— Ты прав, — сказал Роджерс, — оно ещё хуже.

Баки засмеялся.

— Так что насчёт тебя, Капитан? — подсказал Баки.

— Определённо масло, — ответил Роджерс. Ничего удивительного.

— Наташа? — спросил Старк, взяв разговор в свои руки.

— Масло, — ответила Романова. — Ты с нами, Барнс?

— Электронная почта, — легко ответил Баки, — не то чтобы у меня осталось много секретов, а целая пачка масла? Отвратительно.

Конечно же Роджерсу надо было влезть и доказать, что он не прав.

— Даже если это тот факт, что твоя сестра называла тебя Бакси, потому что не могла выговорить прозвище?

Хоть никто не засмеялся, Баки почувствовал, как розовеют уши. И этот маленький лакомый кусочек был достаточно безобидным. В какой-то момент все братья и сестры давали тупые прозвища. Обычно нарочно, а не потому что шепелявят.

— Откуда, чёрт возьми, ты это знаешь? — потребовал Баки, разрываясь между гневом и странной беспомощность от того, что кто-то вспомнил Бекку. В его груди разгорался огонь стыда и сожаления — он всегда приходил, когда упоминалась его семья, потому что спустя столько лет он едва их помнил.

Роджерс усмехнулся.

— Я ходил с ней в школу, сержант, — легко ответил он. — Мы не были лучшими друзьями, но наш класс был не слишком большим. Мы говорили по случаю.

— Как, чёрт возьми, ты можешь помнить что-то, что произошло почти сто лет назад? — с внезапным подозрением спросил Баки. Воспоминания, вытащенные в точно нужное время, чтобы возыметь лучший эффект, начали выглядеть сомнительными и ненастоящими.

— Мне не сто лет, — ответил Стив.

— Так ты хочешь сказать, что помнишь каждый незначительный разговор с каждым встреченным человеком? — надавил Баки, ему казалось, будто это была как-то инсценировка. Ещё одна блядская игра разума.

— Нет, конечно нет, — сказал Стив, — но я запомнил девушку, которая говорила мне что-то хорошее. Это не каждый день случалось.

— И она говорила обо мне? — спросил баки.

— Однажды. Томми Тёрнер дёргал её за косы, поэтому я пнул его по его заднице, и она сказала... — Роджерс прочистил горло. — Она сказала, что я такой же хороший парень, как её старший брат Бакси.

Баки сердито хмурился, шагая в комнату, где находились Капитан и Старк. Последний склонился над трупом хеллхаунда, тщательно осматривая. Кажется, он разрезал эту хрень от грудины до брюха, и Баки почувствовал вонь задолго до того, как приблизился.

— И ты назвал её потаскухой, — прорычал баки.

— Да, ну, просто ты назвал шлюхой мою маму, — проговорил Роджерс, но он не выглядел так, будто защищается. — Ничего такого не имел в виду, просто злился.

— Почему ты вообще помнишь такое дерьмо? — потребовал Баки, он всё ещё не был уверен, что верил ему.

Роджерс странно взглянул на него и скрестил руки.

— Сержант, — медленно сказал он, — ты был гордостью Бруклина: чемпион по боксу, золотой мальчик. Худшее, что ты когда-либо делал — крал продукты, но все знали, кто ты. Все говорили о тебе. Ты не помнишь? Все парни хотели быть, как и ты.

Баки спиной чувствовал взгляд Романова, даже Старк поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Роджерс, — вся воинственность разом покинула Баки. — Я не возвращался в Бруклин больше семидесяти лет. Это было так давно, что я даже не могу вспомнить лица своей матери. 

Хмурясь, Роджерс с минуту наблюдал за ним, прежде чем сказал: 

— Прости, сержант. Я... я правда не могу уложить в голове тот факт, что моё не столь далёкое прошлое — для тебя нечто совершенно иное. Хочешь, чтобы я перестал говорить об этом?

— Да, — сказал Баки, стряхивая чувство неудобства, которое вызывала болтовня Роджерса. Ему это было не нужно, и уж точно не сейчас.

В выражении лица Роджерса промелькнуло нечто непонятное, но он твёрдо кивнул.

— Тогда можешь считать, что уже сделано. Тони, как дела?

— Эм. — Старк снова перевёл взгляд на мёртвого хеллхаунда, похоже, только сейчас вспомнив о его существовании. — Ну, многого я не узнал, только то, что он очень похож на бывшую крысу, которую мы нашли. Большие когти, охерительно огромные зубы и, вероятно, яд.

— Что-то ещё?

— Возможно? — Старк дёрнул плечом — ну, если под этой частью громоздкого костюма располагалось плечо. — Не могу сказать наверняка, пока не посмотрю.

— Что-нибудь полезное?

— Любое знание полезно, — возмутился Старк.

— Тони, — настороженно сказал Роджерс.

— Не знаю, но, вероятно, нет.

Роджерс кивнул и мотнул головой в сторону двери.

— Тогда давайте продолжим. Сержант, ты на позиции. Я снова займу тыл.

Размяв плечи, Баки повернулся и пошёл к двери. Когда у него были приказ и миссия, которую следовало закончить, было проще. Куда проще, чем думать о тупом искреннем лице Роджерса, или о его безрассудстве, или о его запахе, или ещё какой фигне о нём. 

Романова и Старк встали позади, и Баки, не став проверять, готов ли Роджерс, просто отправился в зал. Они со Старком зачистили, может быть, четверть своих комнат, в то время как Баки и Наташа — только немногим больше. Пространства, которое следовало зачистить, было много, а времени, по-видимому, нет. Раз Роджерсу приходится прикладывать усилия, чтобы не отставать, то так тому и быть. Он отдал приказ и должен был сам быть к нему готов.

Открывая соседнюю дверь, Баки просигнализировал Романовой идти слева, и они ворвались в комнату вместе. Старк и Роджерс последовали за ним, последний остановился у двери. Помещение было крупнее, чем большинство зачищенных им до сих пор. Вдоль стен были выставлены ряды стальных клеток, на каждую стену приходилось по двери. Защелки на всех клетках были закрыты, в них находились свежие подстилки и миски с едой и водой. Однако все они были пусты. Животных в поле зрения не было.

— Странно, — пробормотал Старк.

— Ты это слышишь? — потребовал Баки, наклоняясь вперёд, будто от этого голоса стали бы чётче. Они появились снова и становились всё громче. Не кричали, но определенно говорили.

— Я ничего не слышу, — сказал Роджерс. — Что ты слышал?

И в этом не было никакого смысла, потому что звук раздавался почти что у них над головой.

— Нат, на три часа! — рявкнул Роджерс.

Они повернулись, наблюдая, как с глухим стуком раскрылась восточная дверь. В дверном проёме стоял хеллхаунд. Его голова была ещё более уродливой, чем на видео, глаза — чёрными, а челюсти не смыкались из-за рядов зубов. Сама голова была настолько огромной, что казалось, будто у хеллхаунда не было шеи, только массивный череп на мощных плечах, которые переходили в сильные передние лапы. Все четыре ноги оканчивались длинными, опасно выглядящими когтями, которые поджимались, когда зверь пригибался к полу и рычал. Звук был странно глухим, почти как если бы горло было повреждено, добавляя в рык странные свистящие ноты. 

— Какого хрена мы этого не слышали? — потребовал Старк.

Двери по обе стороны от Баки открылись. Старк и Романова повернулись к ним, но Баки сфокусировался на первом хеллхаунде. Затем Роджерс ругнулся, и Баки отвёл взгляд. В дверном проёме — на этот раз том, из которого они пришли — стоял ещё один зверь.

Окружены.

— Снимите очки! — крикнул Роджерс. — Ракеты!

Романова потянулась к очкам, едва заслышала крик Роджерса. Как и Баки. Стоило им избавиться от них, как из костюма Старка вылетело несколько осветительных ракет, крепясь к потолку. Комната и коридоры за дверями мгновенно залились красным трепещущем светом, который отбрасывал дёргающиеся, смещённые тени, и поначалу Баки не смог толком разглядеть увиденное. Из дверных проёмов на них смотрели ряды хеллхаундов, звери низко пригибались к земле. Они стояли столь близко, что касались друг друга наклонёнными плечами. 

Ловушка. Они попали прямо в ёбаную ловушку.

— Спиной к спине! — рявкнул Роджерс, так как хеллхаунды в первом ряду пригнулись. Глаза зверей были чёрными и странно тусклыми, они рычали и обнажали свои неестественно тёмные клыки. Без предупреждения существа, все как один, бросились вперёд, быстрые как молния. Баки мог поклясться, что глаза внезапно двинувшихся штук блеснули красным. Баки, Роджерс и Романова выстрелили, эхом отдающийся в маленькой комнате звук болезненно звенел в черепе. Репульсаторы Старка взвыли. Хеллхаунды скулили и падали замертво, но продолжали появляться. Волна за волной, живые заменяли мёртвых почти так же быстро, как те падали. Огромная стая чёрных глаз, тёмных зубов, жуткого воя, приглушённого стука и смерти.

Каждый раз тела падали чуть ближе. Упрямые, злобно рычащие существа карабкались по павшим собратьям, чтобы добраться до них.

— Их слишком много! — выкрикнул Старк, поднимаясь в воздух для лучшего обзора. Его движениям мешал тот факт, что у него за спиной было три незащищённых бронёй человека. Рискни он попробовать какой-то причудливый полет в ограниченном пространстве, то сбил бы хотя бы одного из них.

— Продолжайте стрелять, — приказал Роджерс, но Старк был прав. Все знали, что Старк был прав, и Роджерс тоже. Нет лучшего подтверждения, чем то, на котором они стояли.

Сейчас хеллхаунды кружили вокруг, пытаясь зайти с фланга. Красные глаза снова вспыхнули. Баки был уверен, что они действовали по схеме, но не мог прямо на это указать. За грохочущим в замкнутом пространстве ужасным шумом оружия, таким громким, что Баки боялся, что у него закровоточат уши, раздавался на периферии слуха слабый шёпот; он становился всё хуже, слова, громкие и жёсткие, проходились по границе понимания. Резкие, как командирский тон Роджерса. 

— Перезаряжаюсь, — сообщила Романова.

— Прикрываю, — немедленно отозвался Роджерс. Баки слышал, как они двигались у него спиной, слышал множество выстрелов, каждый из которых шипом врезался ему в голову. Он заметил, что и Роджерс скривился от шума. Он услышал, как что-то тяжело столкнулось с металлическим щитом Роджерса. Затем снова раздался шум выстрелов двух пистолетов, на мгновение лишая его слуха и сигнализируя, что Вдова перезарядилась в течение нескольких секунд.

— На исходе, — сообщил Роджерс.

Баки задался вопросом, должен ли что-то сделать. Его собственная винтовка извергалась почти непрерывным огнём, добавляя шума к общей какофонии. Металлическое плечо поглощало отдачу от выстрелов, пластины на сгибе локтя перекалибровались так, что ложе винтовки без труда ложилось на руку. Однако становилось всё труднее ориентироваться на слух. Звуковая волна от каждого выпущенного выстрела отскакивала от гладких твёрдых стен и летела обратно на них.

Романова сказала: "прикрываю", и он больше почувствовал, чем услышал, как они снова меняются. Ещё долгий низкий гул, затем странный, пронзительный вой. Оглянувшись, Баки увидел, как щит врезался в нескольких хеллхаундов, отскочил, сбив ещё несколько, а затем вернулся к Роджерсу как раз вовремя, чтобы тот прикрылся им от ещё одного пса и отшвырнул его обратно. Затем Романова бросила ему пистолет, перезарядилась и снова заняла своё место.

Командная работа впечатляла даже его, как и Фрисби.

Вновь вернувшись к своей части зала, Баки изучил масштаб разрушений. Падшие существа и раненые, которые всё время прибывали, не замечая ран. Только мгновенные выстрелы в голову были эффективны; выстрелы в тело были бесполезны, как доказали травмированные хеллхаунды. Или у зверей органы находились в иных местах, не как большинства млекопитающих, либо же они не чувствовали боли, поскольку раны едва ли замедляли их. Репульсаторы Старка сокрушали существ, ударная волна дробила им внутренности, превращая в мешки плоти. И в отличии от остальных его выстрелы не рикошетили. 

Стоило об этом задуматься, и Баки пришлось вскинуть винтовку, чтобы уберечь шею. Он зарычал и немного отодвинулся от множества рикошетящих пуль Вдовы. 

— Ладно, ну нахер, — зарычал Роджерс сквозь шум. — Тони, подпали их.

— Начнём рок-н-ролл, — любезно отозвался Старк. 

Баки ощутил слева вихрь механики и звук выстрелов десятков пушек. Он вздрогнул от поистине мощной волны шума. В ушах так звенело, что он был уверен: в этот раз они точно закровоточат. Рискнув бросить ещё один взгляд в сторону, Баки увидел, как десятки орудий Старка зачищали от рядов хеллхаундов зал. Однако большая часть предназначенных им выстрелов разносила дорогое лабораторное оборудование. 

— Но, Стив, — словно робот категорично сказала Наташа во внезапной тишине. Её голос был тих. — Лабораторное оборудование. Данные на компьютерах. Всё потеряно.

— Ха-блядь-ха, — заворчал Роджерс.

Баки зло усмехнулся в своём крошечном уголке свободного пространства, что вырезал для них Старк. Зал всё ещё был полон; он кишел неестественными тварями. Они убили достаточно, чтобы тела свалились в кучи, порой блокируя обзор, но, казалось, им не было конца.

— Сержант, — сухо сказал Роджерс, — смело проявляй творческий подход.

Баки ощутил ещё один порыв воздуха, когда Роджерс вновь метнул щит. Присмотревшись к коридору, Баки спросил:

— Нам нужно будет идти на юг?

— Думаю, что новая цель миссии — просто остановить доктора Кларксона и не умереть, — прямо ответил Роджерс. — Нахуй зачистку. Это место всё равно придётся взорвать. 

— Приму это как "нет", — сказал Баки, сунув руку в сумку и выхватив одну из крошечных гранат, прежде чем зашвырнуть её в коридор. Глаза вокруг засветились красным, шёпот превратился в почти что крик, потолок и стены обвалились от взрыва.

— О, такое и я могу устроить, — заявил Старк, неспособный позволить кому-либо стать лучше его. — Север, Кэп?

— Бросай, — подтвердил Роджерс.

— Барнс, прикрой меня.

Репульсаторы загудели ещё до того, как Баки успел ответить, но он не колеблясь прикрыл Старка. Простой профессионализм. Он стрелял в ускользнувших от внимания Старка хеллхаундов, с которыми Старк, принимая отдачу металлической рукой. Хеллхаунды выли, кричали и подыхали, но даже Баки знал, что огневую мощь не выйдет сохранить совершенной навечно. К счастью, Старку понадобилось только несколько минут.

Взрыв золотого света наполнил комнату, за ним последовало зловоние жареных хеллхаундов, и весь коридор обрушился. Здание задрожало.

— Блядь, Тони! — крикнул Стив.

Магазин винтовки Баки опустел. 

— Упс, слишком большая мощность. Прости.

Будто поняв, что происходит, звери бросились со всех углов комнаты, глаза светились красным. Тяжелые тела пронеслись мимо Баки, в считанные секунды кучей наваливаясь на Роджерса. Баки оглянулся через плечо в сторону, куда закинул собственную гранату, и увидел ещё одно существо, широко распахнув пасть и обнажив чёрные зубы, оно бросилось на Романову с фланга. Вдова дёрнулась, очевидно, заметив движение периферическом зрением, но не перестала стрелять в текущую цель. Она просто стояла на ногах и ждала удара.

Зверь несся прямо на неё, а она до сих пор не двигалась!

Зарычав, Баки разрядил оставшуюся часть обоймы в бросившегося на него зверя, следующего, а затем бросил винтовку; ремешок шлёпнул по спине, когда он развернулся. Сначала он согнул левую руку, скрип металла затерялся за гулом выстрелов. Баки не приложил никаких усилий, чтобы остановить инерцию, а просто сдвинул руку вперёд и, вложив в удар весь свой вес, врезал следующему хеллхаунду в голову. Кости затрещали, прогибаясь под ударом. Снизивший чувствительность датчик в руке не дал ему почувствовать, как сминается череп существа. 

Растопырив пальцы, Баки отдернул руку и ухватился за первую попавшуюся твёрдую, упругую массу, надеясь, что это кость. Он уцепился пальцами и дёрнул вверх, разламывая череп хеллхаунда. Вырвав кусок плоти и костей, он швырнул его в готовящегося атаковать Романову зверя, попав прямо в квадратную челюсть. Тот сбился с траектории, чёрные когти заскользили по бетону и на дюйм впились в камень.

Он пригнулся и замотал головой, стряхивая закрывающий глаза шмат плоти. Один странно раздутый локоть упирался в пол, чёрные глаза бешено вращались. Потом он завыл, хрипло и жутко, глаза внезапно зажглись алым. 

Репульсатор взвыл над головой, луч света отшвырнул зверя, несущегося у него за спиной. Баки уставился на него, зная, что что-то случилось. Что-то, что им необходимо было знать, чтобы выбраться отсюда живыми.

Зверь поднялся на ноги. Баки ожидал, что теперь, установив зрительный контакт, существо набросится на него, но оно повернулось к Романовой. Она заметила, но всё равно не повернулась, и теперь Баки понимал почему. Её выстрелы не давали полдюжине существ навалиться на Роджерса. Либо у него кончились боеприпасы, либо твари были слишком близко, так как он тоже отбросил огнестрельное оружие и отбивался при помощи кулаков и щита. 

Баки едва успел это осознать. Хеллхаунд атаковал не его. Он _проигнорировал_ его в пользу Романовой — более слабой цели. Снова. Эти твари были не безмозглы. Они были _умны_.

Ругнувшись и не обращая внимания на топот лап у себя за спиной, он ринулся к Вдове. Она снова подставилась прямо под открытую пасть, оскаленные чёрные зубы готовились впиться Романовой в плечо. У него не было достаточно сил или пространства, чтобы сделать что-то иное, чем выкинуть вперёд металлическую руку. Пластины выстроились в единую твёрдую, непроницаемую стену, когда он сунул предплечье между зубов твари. Стоило ей в него вцепиться, он ощутил давление — сила её челюстей была невероятна. Рука заскрипела, но выдержала.

 

Репульсаторы у него за спиной пронзительно загудели и выстрелили, потом снова, но Баки слышал приближающийся топот лап. Его тело было наклонено вперёд, рука вытянута и захвачена хеллхаундом, а спина полностью открыта.

Металлическая рука всё ещё была застрявшей в пасти зверя, и когда тот дернулся, пытаясь разорвать её, Баки живой рукой выхватил из наспинных ножен самый большой боевой нож. Крутанув его, он вонзил зубчатое лезвие в открытую пасть, прямо сквозь мягкое небо прорезая мозг. Тёмные глаза остекленели.

Чуть сдвинувшись, Баки ударил повисшую на ноже тварь. Она соскользнула с него, зубы проехались по руки и оставили длинную рваную рану на тыльной стороне ладони. Романова поднырнула под металлической рукой и прижала дула пистолетов прямо под челюстью твари, всё ещё пытающейся разорвать металл на части. Оба пистолета одновременно выстрелили, пробив дыру в голове пса.

Челюсти этой штуки были плотно сжаты, даже когда она дёргалась в предсмертных судорогах, и Баки не мог выдернуть из них руку. Ему пришлось перекалибровать пластины, заставляя руку вибрировать до тех пор, пока сжатые на ней челюсти не ослабли и не соскользнули — как раз вовремя, чтобы ударить локтем в голову хеллхаунду, приближающемуся сзади.

Баки резко развернулся к следующей цели. Романова плавно двигалась сбоку, они прижались друг к другу спинами, готовые к новой угрозе. Однако ни одной не было. Роджерс и Старк встали спиной к спине, как и они с Романовой, но единственные хеллхаунды в поле зрения были мертвы.

Роджерс, кажется, тут же заметил, но не расслабился, просто отыскал пистолет и перезярядился, наблюдая за двумя ведущими в комнату проходами.

— Статус, — позвал он.

— Жива, — заявила Романова.

— Джарвис? — спросил Старк.

Роджерс фыркнул, будто это было ответом.

— Жив, — сказал Баки, решив позаимствовать фразу у Романовой.

— Барнс ранен, — заявила Романова.

Взгляд Роджерса скользнул к нему, затем обратно к коридору.

— Я знаю.

Ну, это было... интересно. Тут было столько крови, а Роджерс мог определить, которая его. Это было... жутко. Да чего уж там, стрёмно это было. 

И теперь все пялились на него из-за какой-то царапины. Баки вздохнул и посмотрел на ладонь. Десятидюймовая длинная рана выглядела не так уж и плохо, очень скоро она заживёт. Из неё, как из большинства его ран, обильно текла кровь. Его тело пыталось вытолкнуть все посторонние предметы из раны прежде, чем она затянется.

Он скривился и поднял руку к губам, слизывая кровь.

— Господи, Барнс, ты что, животное? — сказала Романова, в её голосе было отвращение — то же самое, что Баки бесчётное множество раз слышал от женщин по отношению к мужчинам.

У крови был странный, горьковатый привкус. Он выплюнул её, огляделся и нахмурился. Что-то было не так.

— Отравлена? — потребовал Старк, мгновенно повернувшись к Баки и протянув руку. — Можно?

Баки заколебался, но Старк попросил, а не просто схватил, так что подал руку.

— Это была ловушка, — со злостью сказал Роджерс. — Они, блядь, заманили нас в ловушку. И я им позволил.

Злостью на самого себя. Баки не смотрел на него, наблюдая за тем, как рука Старка окрасила синим светом рваную рану на его руке. Рану, которая не затянулась, как должна была. Рану, которая до сих пор горела, будто свежая.

— Стив, — начала Романова.

Баки мимолётом следил, как Роджерс махнул рукой в воздухе. Гейб был не единственным перфекционистом в отряде Роджерса. У Дум-Дума, должно быть, и так было проблем по горло, а тут ещё эти двое.

— Никаких оправданий, я всё испортил. Дерьмо.

— Стив, — не поднимая взгляда сказал Баки, не обращая внимания на то, как все замерли от намеренного использовании им имени Капитана. Это было более эффективно, потому что до сих пор он им не пользовался. — Уймись. У тебя снова начнётся мигрень. Решай проблему, а не детали.

Издав длинный вдох, Роджерс кивнул и расправил плечи. Баки взглянул на Старка, увидел, как он кивнул, и ухмыльнулся.

— Итак? Насколько всё плохо?

— Ну, — осторожно сказал Старк, — я бы сказал, не так плохо, за исключением…

— Исключением? — резко потребовал Роджерс.

— За исключением, — с болью в голосе продолжил Старк. — Кэп, взгляни на это. Рана глубокая, но ты бы назвал это царапиной и сказал, что она уже исцеляется.

Роджерс приблизился, но остановился чуть в отдалении — просто чтобы можно было лучше разглядеть. 

— Это не царапина, — заявил Роджерс, — но да, проблем вызвать не должно, верно, сержант?

Старк не дал ему возможности ответить.

— Ага, так и будет, потому что супер-быстрое супер-исцеление не действует.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 9**

— В каком смысле “не действует”? — потребовал Стив, ощутив, как сжал грудь ледяной страх.

Барнс высвободил руку из хватки Тони и протянул её Стиву. Приняв это за приглашение, Стив подошёл ближе, но не прикоснулся. Рана была глубокой, из неё обильно текла кровь. Будь такая на нём, кровотечение бы уже остановилось. Плоть начала бы затягиваться. Рана Барнса вела себя так же, как и рана, которую нанесли бы Тони, способность к заживлению которого была просто нормальной.

— Насколько больно? — спросил Стив.

На пробу повращав запястьем, Барнс пожал плечами.

— Сильнее, чем должно, наверное, яд. Не о чем беспокоиться, если только яд не начнёт меня разъедать. В прошлый раз я не смог исцелиться из-за кислоты. 

— Господи, Баки, — не успев задуматься, выпалил Стив. Вздрогнув, он ожидал какого-то всплеска, но сержант просто смотрел на него. В свете осветительных ракет в его глазах плясали красные тени, но Стив и сейчас помнил их холодный серый цвет. Как отполированная сталь или грозовые облака. Злости в них не было, но смотрел он оценивающе.

— Меня уже никто так не называет, — медленно произнёс сержант Барнс.

— Хочешь, чтобы называли снова? — осторожно спросил Стив. Говорить с Барнсом — как ходить по минному полю. Никогда не знаешь, что его спровоцирует.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил сержант. — Я… меня не беспокоит, когда ты называешь меня сержантом… но я больше не сержант. Уже нет.

— Тогда Баки? — Стиву хотелось пнуть себя за то, что не спросил раньше.

Барнс медленно покачал головой.

— Я и не он. Не тот, которого ты знал. 

— Джеймс? — спросил Стив, а затем рассмеялся, когда Барнс скривился так, будто съел лимон. — Точно не Джеймс.

— Джим? — спросил Тони.

— Для тебя я Барнс, — зарычал он, поворачиваясь и смиряя омегу тёмным взглядом.

К счастью, Тони засмеялся.

— Да, да. Ты всё ещё не ответил, как хочешь, чтобы к тебе обращались. 

Стиву показалось, что над головой зажглась лампочка.

— Знаешь, то, что ты не тот Баки, которого я знал, не значит, что ты не можешь им быть. — Барнс смерил его долгим взглядом. — Эй, я пытаюсь, помнишь? Бог знает, невозможно не признать, что ты изменился. 

Сержант внезапно хмыкнул и закатил глаза. Явный признак капитуляции. Стив ухмыльнулся ещё до того, как парень озвучил своё согласие.

— Отлично, — вздохнул Баки. — Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты упрямый ублюдок?

— Всего-навсего _все_ , — радостно сказал Тони.

Стив не мог не улыбнуться.

— Хорошо, давай остановимся на Баки и закончим с этим. — Стив оглянулся на группу. — Мысли? Потому что я не принёс бинтов. Не думал, что они нам понадобятся.

— Я что-нибудь найду, — легко сказала Наташа.

— Пока она это делает, — вставил Тони, подойдя ко Стиву. — У Джарвиса есть кое-какая информация!

— Продолжай, Тони, — ответил Стив, понимая, что всё ещё улыбается, и чувствуя себя немного глупо. Не то чтобы он мог остановиться. Он прекрасно знал, что Баки никому больше не разрешил так его называть. Боже, как же он попал.

— Хорошие новости или...

— Сначала плохие, — отрезал Стив.

— Верно, ну, плохая новость — все данные исследований за последний месяц отсутствуют: либо удалены, либо каким-то образом настолько повреждены, что даже Джарвис не может их восстановить. Может через месяц или два нам бы и удалось что-то выяснить, но месяца или двух у нас нет. То же самое с записями с камер. Всё заёбано до неузнаваемости… так говорят военные, да? Заёбано до неузнаваемости?

— Да, а теперь продолжай, Тони, — довольно сказал Стив.

— Мм, ну, остальные данные — это всякая тарабарщина, но Брюс просматривает то, что добралось до башни, и помогает Джарвису понять. И хорошая новость! Мы нашли IP компьютера, который отправил видео-сообщение доктора Кларксона… спасибо, что сказал об этом, Стив. — Стив почувствовал, как краснеет, но нахмурился. Молчание было не его идеей. — Этажом ниже, терминал SU3012. Я пометил его на твоей игрушечной карте. А, и ещё, ты — мудила. 

— Спасибо, Тони, — сухо сказал Стив. — Твое недовольство отмечено и проигнорировано. Подай рапорт Фьюри. 

— Сказал он, — пробормотал Баки, поворачиваясь и направляя винтовку на окружающие тени. 

— Что? — переспросил Стив, пытаясь не вздохнуть. Он одержал всего одну победу, но сейчас определённо отступит на два шага назад. Он это чувствовал. 

— Ты работаешь на Фьюри, вот что. Врёшь своей команде, утаиваешь информацию. Хранишь секреты.

Стив оглянулся на него.

— Я не помню такого разговора.

Баки сделал паузу, потом хмуро посмотрел на него.

— Серьёзно? Ты помнишь всё то дерьмо, которое случилось, когда мне было восемь, но не то, которое произошло сегодня? Знаешь, я правда не могу определить, пытаешься ты меня наебнуть или нет.

На этот раз _никто_ не стал сдерживать вздох.

— Я ещё раз прошу прощения за то, что сделал в самолете. Я не должен был пытаться тобой манипулировать.

Барнс позволил винтовке висеть на ремешке и повёл плечами в жесте, удивительно похожем на раздражение.

— Сейчас я больше беспокоюсь о тебе.

Стив снова посмотрел на него — в этот раз потому, что в заявлении так и слышалось “молодой человек”. В языке тела Барнса, наклоне его головы и поджатых губах было что-то, что напоминало Стиву его мать в моменты, когда она читала ему нотации из-за очередной драки. 

— Ты пытаешься угодить начальству, которое не разделяет твои принципы и ради цели компрометирует собственные моральные ценности. Такие действия могут привести к отвлечению и стрессу. В этой ситуации, — Баки махнул травмированной рукой, указывая на базу и всю ебанутую ситуацию, в которой они оказались. — Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты держал голову прямо и сосредоточился на миссии, а не на всём сразу.

Вернулась Наташа и протянула руки вперёд — одну ладонью вверх, а в другой сжимая шарф. Предлагая перевязать Баки руку, если он захочет, или позволяя ему сделать это самостоятельно. Удивительно тактично, учитывая, что Стив так и не смог определить, нравились они друг другу или нет.

— Единственное, что отвлекает Стива, — строго сказала она, — это ты и Тони.

— Эй! — запротестовал Тони. — Я не отвлекаю. Я... не могу отвлекать.

Наташа просто повернула голову, чтобы бросить на него Взгляд.

— Ну, это не самая моя креативная реплика, — раздражённо сказал Тони, — но смысл в ней есть. 

— Раз нашего бесстрашного лидера так отвлекает его член, то могу предложить свои услуги и _оторвать_ его, — небрежно предложил Баки. 

Стив почувствовал, что краснеет, но Наташа спокойно посмотрела на Баки, всё ещё протягивая обе руки.

— Его отвлекает не член. А сердце. 

— Странно. Я думал, что сыворотка улучшила физиологию, — сразу же огрызнулся Баки. — Не знал, что из-за неё органы перетекли из грудной клетки в пах, но, очевидно, я не владел последней информацией. 

Стив не был удивлен; Барнсу нужно было стоять во главе любой стычки, словесной или физической. Было бы лучше, если бы они не обсуждали его… кхм, анатомию.

— Ладно, достаточно, — произнёс Стив, поблагодарив бога, что в красном свете осветительных ракет никто не видел, как сильно он покраснел. — Спасибо всем за заботу. Залатайте его и выдвигаемся.

— О, — застонал Тони. — А всё ведь стало налаживаться. Сумеречный ассасин на пять часов; его убийственное лицо ещё более... убийственно. 

— Тони, — настороженно сказал Стив.

Оглянувшись, он увидел, что Нат и Баки всё ещё пялятся друг на друга. Он не застонал, но был близок. Выхватив шарф из её ладони, он впихнул его в металлическую руку Баки.

— Шевелись, — приказал он, не сомневаясь, что тот не позволит хоть кому-то помочь с повязкой.

Баки усмехнулся, но по крайней мере взял шарф и отошёл в сторону, чтобы перевязать травмированную руку — как кошка, которая прячется, чтобы зализать раны. Наташа отошла, и Стив схватил её за руку, притянув к себе. Баки услышит всё, о чём они будут говорить, но Стива это не остановило. Ему необходимо было с ней поговорить. 

— Серьёзно? — потребовал он, зная, что она поймёт, что он имеет в виду.

Тряхнув волосами, Наташа смирила Взглядом уже его. 

— Он прав, — ровным тоном сказала она, — ты отвлёкся. Сосредоточься на миссии, а не на цветочках и белом штакетнике. Мы не можем позволить, чтобы ты вёл себя, как незрелый юнец. Не здесь.

Стив был уверен, что не сможет покраснеть сильнее.

— Я сосредоточился не на этом, — воинственно пробормотал он, наслаждаясь повторным внимательным взглядом Наташи от не самого тонкого намёка на то, что из-за слишком приятного запаха Баки у него медленно начинался гон. — Хотел бы я не обращать на него внимания. Для меня есть подавители? Нет? — Стив обнажил зубы, и Наташа вздрогнула. — Тогда закрыли тему.

Отпустив руку, Стив отступил и взглянул на Баки, который, прищурившись, наблюдал за ними. Наташа отшатнулась, и случись это по иной причине, Стив чувствовал бы себя виноватым. Из всех Мстителей именно она была его лучшим другом. Она знала, как он ненавидел терять контроль во время гона, терять фокусировку и ощущение себя. Она знала, как он злился из-за того, что даже в будущем никто не изобрёл подавителей, а потому ему приходилось страдать в одиночку. О, множество людей были бы рады помочь Капитану Америке в эти трудные дни. Это только полбеды. 

— Если ты готов, — сказал Стив, понимая, что его характер, вероятно, ухудшился из-за наступающего гона и того дерьма, которое, как он знал, он может сотворить. — Я веду. Баки сзади. Тони, Нат, на той же позиции.

Баки кивнул, и Стив отвернулся.

— Пошли, — приказал он.

Они встали на позиции позади, и как только свет ракет остался позади, Стив снова надел очки ночного видения. Сверившись с картой, они, чуть пригнувшись, по большей части в тишине прочесали коридор. По большей части — потому что костюм Тони не мог сохранять тишину, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Раз или два такое уже случалось. Кажется, он разрабатывал "стелс-костюм", но Стив его ещё не видел. Честно говоря, на подобное творение не было никаких надежд. Большая часть шума, издаваемого костюмом, исходила от быстро перемещаемого воздуха, когда он запускал двигатели, и это не учитывая звуков самого костюма.

Впереди простирались металлические коридоры, окрашенные сверкающим зелёным. Стив бы умер счастливым человеком, если бы никогда больше не увидел алюминиевую стену, пол или потолок. Он понимал, что комплекс должен был быть создан из лёгкого в очистке, непористого материала. Потолок, стены и пол легко сливались с воздушными шлюзами — это позволяло приварить их без особых трудностей. Однако этот факт не просто вызывал клаустрофобию — единообразие коридоров заставляло их казаться меньше, более подавляющими. И просто убивало ориентацию в пространстве. 

Спасибо, боже, за старкфоны. 

Они были на полпути к лестнице, когда Стив почувствовал зуд между лопатками — тот, которому он доверял так же, как и собственной выправке. Он остановился и повернулся, заметив сначала Наташу справа от себя, внимательную и собранную. Тони слева был в целости и сохранности.

Стив повернулся, чтобы оглядеть их четвёрку, и замер.

В момент, когда он встретил взгляд Баки, или, вернее, его очков, тот поднял винтовку, нацелился прямо на Стива и выстрелил. Вместо того, чтобы отреагировать, Стив только пялился на обмотанную шарфом живую руку и задавался вопросом, не кровоточит ли ещё рана. Времени не было. Он не мог уклониться, увернуться или хотя бы поднять щит. Вспышка выстрела вспыхнула в очках ночного видения, ослепляющий белый свет прострельнул Стиву череп. Через секунду от звука выстрела зазвенели уши, а боль раздробила мозг, захватывая с собой дыхание.

Отшатнувшись, Стив споткнулся и упал. Он не был уверен, попали ли в него и куда. Ударившись затылком о стену, он охнул; голова пульсировала от боли, чувства были приглушены. В ушах всё ещё звенело, но Стив услышал крики и ещё один выстрел, из пистолета меньшего калибра. “Нет”, — попытался сказать он, но голос затерялся в звуке отскочившей от металла пули.

Гул и жужжание включающихся репульсаторов, и Стив смог вздохнуть сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

— Стоять всем! — выкрикнул Стив, а затем ахнул. От звука собственного голоса в голове вспыхнула агония. 

Он осторожно открыл один глаз, потом другой, и сразу же захотел снова их закрыть. Тони стоял в узком коридоре, вскинув руки и направляя заряжённые репульсаторы на Баки. Металлические пальцы того столь сильно впились в жилет Наташи, что смяли армированный материал, будто папиросную бумагу. Он, легко выдерживая её вес металлической рукой, удерживал её в воздухе между собой и Тони, мышцы его плеч и шеи выделялись резким рельефом. Она была неподвижна, вероятно, из-за приставленного к подбородку дула винтовки. 

— Успокойтесь, — решительно сказал Стив, ненавидя то, насколько нетвёрдо звучал собственный голос. — Опустите оружие.

— Он в тебя стрелял! — запротестовал Тони.

Осторожно, с силой прижавшись к стене, Стив толчком встал на ноги. Репульсоры ярко светились на ладонях Тони, посылая в глаза Стива режущую боль и заставляя желудок сжиматься от сдерживаемой тошноты. Не имело значения, что они были заряжены; он не мог выстрелить. Баки сделал лучший тактический ход, используя Наташу в качестве живого щита и эффективно обезоруживая Тони. И ещё это худший выбор, который он только мог сделать, так как Тони до сих пор видел кошмары о том, что его оружие навредит его друзьям. Эта ситуация была бы вдвойне хуже. 

— Если бы он хотел, чтобы мы умерли, — сказал Стив, борясь с очередной волной тошноты, — он устранил бы тебя первым и не промахнулся. Тони. Опусти. Оружие. Баки, ты тоже.

Баки скривил губы и склонил голову; Стив понял, что он осматривается, вероятно, ища какие-либо дополнительные тактические преимущества. Если он что-то и нашёл, то никак не показывал. Медленно, очевидно неохотно, но не имея другого выбора, Баки опустил Наташу на землю и убрал винтовку из-под её подбородка. Однако полностью не отпустил — очевидно, он настороженно относился к Тони.

— Тони, — осторожно сказал Стив.

— Он стрелял в тебя.

— Не в него, — впервые заговорил Баки. Его голос был хриплым, но даже сейчас он контролировал эмоции, не позволяя им прочитать его. — В хеллхаунда. 

— Какого ещё хеллхаунда! Не было там… Тони порывисто взмахнул не направленной на Барнса рукой, желая показать, что в коридоре ничего нет, но остановился. — Да. Хеллхаунд.

Стив повернулся, чтобы вглядеться в ту сторону, в которую смотрел Тони, и тоже заметил это. Сразу за углом следующего перекрестка растекалась лужа чего-то тёмного и виднелась пара поджатых чёрных лап, раскинувшихся на бетоне. Баки, должно быть, заметил укрытие этой штуки и выстрелил в неё, возможно, спасая Стиву жизнь.

— Мог бы меня предупредить, — сказал Стив, всё ещё прижимаясь к стене.

— Я стреляю быстрее, чем говорю, — ответил Баки. — Если только ты не хотел, чтобы эта хрень сбежала невредимой.

— Не хотел. — Стив повернулся к Баки и поморщился, прикрыв ладонью глаза, когда боль снова обожгла сетчатку. — Ради всего святого, Тони! Успокойся, блядь, и выруби это. 

Через секунду свет погас, и Стив вздохнул.

— Осмотрите периметр, дайте мне минуту. И не перестреляйте, блядь, друг в друга. Боже, почему мне нужно это говорить? Вы на одной стороне! Постарайтесь запомнить это.

Они двинулись, и Стив закрыл глаза. Ему просто нужна была минутка.

***

Тони казалось, что сердце сейчас выбьется из груди. Последние минуты, будто на повторе, снова и снова воспроизводились в его голове. Психопат Барнс нацелился на Стива. Выстрелил. Стив упал, Тони был уверен, что он мёртв. И он, и Наташа повернулись, чтобы разобраться с угрозой, Тони молился, чтобы Стив не умер, и наблюдал, как Барнс использовал Наташу в качестве грёбаного живого щита, чтобы его запугать. 

— Сэр, — тихо сказал Джарвис. — У вас дрожат руки. Может, вам стоит присесть?

— Всё нормально, спасибо, приятель, — Тони впервые говорил с искином с тех пор, как Джарвис взял на себя смелость приглушить микрофон. — Следи за Фрости, хорошо? Парень явно нестабилен. А я-то ещё подумывал помочь ему завоевать сердце Кэпа. Добрые дела никогда не остаются безнаказанными, Джарвис, никогда.

— Тони, прекрати говорить сам с собой, — слабо сказал Стив.

Боже, он звучал ужасно. Должно быть, ему было хуже, чем казалось. Мигрень? Самый вероятный кандидат на светочувствительность.

Отключив микрофон, Тони потребовал: 

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я говорю сам с собой? Ты не мог меня слышать; мой микрофон был приглушён.

— Так ты говорил сам с собой, — протянул Барнс.

— Не в этом суть, Терминатор, — огрызнулся Тони. — Стиви, детка, откуда ты знаешь? Меня было слышно? Бартон сказал, мне нужно снизить громкость. 

— Не называй меня деткой, — сказал Стив, но в его голосе было веселье, и это единственное, что имело значение. — Тебя выдают руки. Когда ты говоришь сам с собой, твои пальцы дёргаются.

— Ну, Джарвис, запиши это.

— Отметил, сэр.

Тони помедлил, а потом решил, что говорить лучше, чем молчать. Это успокоило нервы и, казалось, заставляло Барнса сосредоточиться на нем, а не на Стиве. Отныне так и будет. Ублюдок не приблизится к их бесстрашному лидеру, ещё перережет ему горло во сне.

— Итак, я не могу называть тебя деткой. А Стиви?

— Конечно, Тони, — сказал Стив, теперь в его голосе определённо звучало веселье.

— Стиви звучит по-детски, — заворчал Барнс.

— О, а Баки лучше? — съязвил в ответ Тони.

— Тони, — огрызнулся Стив, потом утомленно добавил: — пожалуйста, не надо.

Желудок сжался от чувства вины, и Тони сместился, чувствуя, как подрагивают руки.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — уступил Тони, — но только потому, что ты выглядишь так, будто сейчас помрёшь, Кэп. Просто мигрень? Джарвис говорит, что температура стабильна. В отличие от Барнса, температура которого сейчас составляет сто шесть градусов, и Наташи, которой на самом деле удалось её понизить. По крайней мере, кому-то становится лучше.

— Позитивное мышление, — сказала Наташа так серьёзно, что Тони не мог определить, шутила ли она. Конечно она шутила, потому что позитивное мышление? Серьёзно? Это просто смешно. Но если она не шутила, Тони не хотел тыкать в гнездо шершней. Наташа его пугала, но он не позволит себе раскрыть этот маленький факт. Он мог открыто признать действительно страшным одного-единственного человека — Пеппер.

— Просто мигрень, — сказал Стив. — Смотрел прямо на винтовку Баки. Он наполовину ослепил меня, затем наполовину оглушил, а потом я ударился головой, потому что очень грациозен. 

Наташа усмехнулась.

— Он благодать, он красота, он мистер США! — начал напевать Тони.

Стив рассмеялся, а потом застонал. Это было в извращенном смысле обнадеживающе. Лучше бы смех не вредил Стиву, но лучше, чтобы он смеялся. Раз он смеялся, то не мог быть слишком зол или слишком ранен. 

— О, боже, Тони, не смеши меня.

— Извини, это моё проклятье, — весело бросил Тони. — Некоторые люди ворчуны, а некоторые — комики от природы. Я отношусь к последним, и ещё я гений. Я уже упоминал сегодня, что я гений?

— Нарцисс ты, — огрызнулся Барнс.

— Ветренный, самовлюблённый, не умею действовать в команде. Что там ещё, — беззаботно сказал Тони. 

— Ты порой прекрасно действуешь в команде, — возразил Стив. — Когда хочешь.

— Но ветренный и самовлюблённый? — спросил Тони, игнорируя вспыхнувшую от слов Стива гордость. Это было... неуместно, что его так трогало чьё-то признание, что он способен играть по правилам, когда захочет. Он знал это, ради всего святого.

— Иначе ты не был бы собой, — ответил Стив. 

— Знаю, что времена изменились, но повязанному омеге всё ещё неприлично клянчить комплименты от неповязанного альфы, не так ли? — задумчиво проговорил Барнс деланно рассеянным тоном. 

Тони зарычал. Этот ублюдок назвал его шлюхой?

Стив вздохнул.

— Хорошо, давайте выдвигаться. Нам нужно найти компьютерный терминал, и, надеюсь, плохой парень будет там же. Будьте начеку, высматривайте других псов. 

Стив снова занял позицию. Сначала это было странно, но, кажется, теперь Тони понимал. Находясь впереди, он мог отвести глаза от репульсоров Тони и дугового реактора. Но это не значило, что ему нравилось, когда у него за спиной был Ганнибал Лектер. Скажем официально — Стив слишком доверчив, а из-за наступающего гона в его рассуждениях был полный хаос.

Итак, Сердитый Кот выстрелил в хеллхаунда. Это не меняло того факта, что он тут же схватил Наташу, направил пистолет ей в голову и удерживал так, что Тони чуть не выстрелил ей в спину. Возможно, она выстрелила первой, но Барнс никак не пострадал. Он не должен был ставить Тони в такое положение, когда один неверный шаг — и его подруга бы умерла. От его руки. Её разорвало бы на куски, потому что он пытался спасти Стива. Защитить Стива.

Ничего бы не случилось, если бы эта козлина хоть _что-то_ сказала. Стив мог о себе позаботиться. Он был модифицирован, он был сильным борцом, ему не была нужна нянька, следящая за их спинами, а не обстановкой. 

Стив поднял сжатую в кулак руку, и их шествие остановилось. Рука повернулась в сторону, указывая двумя пальцами влево, а затем дважды крутанула запястьем, прежде чем снова сжалась в кулак. Наташа безмолвно проскользнула мимо Стива и заняла позицию в нескольких футах. Засунув пистолет в кобуру — боже, это всё ещё было странно — Стив опустил свой щит и повернулся к Тони.

Убедившись, что репульсаторы полностью отключены, Тони поднял руки ладонями кверху. 

— Что я сделал? — быстро спросил он. — Я забыл какой-то протокол или что-то? Ты ведь помнишь, что я не военный? Не солдат.

— Конечно же нет, — заржал Барнс.

Тони подумал, что заслуживает бонусные очки за то, что не попытался ему вмазать. 

— Заткнись, Барнс, — огрызнулся Стив, подойдя поближе к Тони. Рука в перчатке легла на заднюю часть шлема Тони и опустила его вниз. — Я в порядке, — тихо сказал он. — Наташа в порядке. Просто дыши, Тони. Всё в порядке, ты никому не причинил вреда.

Тони и не замечал давящее на грудь чувство, пока оно не исчезло. Он глубоко вдохнул, осознав, что дыхание было слишком быстрым. Должно быть, это и предупредило Стива о надвигающейся панической атаке, которую не заметил Тони.

Бесконечно благодарный за скрывающий лицо шлем, Тони кивнул.

— Верно, конечно. Я знаю, Кэп. Я там был.

Губы Стива заботливо дёрнулись. Он явно не купился, но он был слишком хорошим парнем, чтобы это комментировать.

— Тогда помни, что никто не пострадал, хорошо? Это было просто недоразумение, Тони.

Иногда, в такие моменты как сейчас, Тони думал, что Стив точно знает, что делает, когда касается Тони или произносит его имя. В других случаях казалось, что он совершенно не обращал внимания на создаваемый эффект. Обычно Тони стремился выяснить, какой именно. На этот раз он был просто благодарен за то, что так легко успокоился.

— Да, недоразумение, конечно. Разве время не уходит? Шевелись, Капитан-сосулька. 

Стив уронил руку, Тони направился назад и, повернувшись, встретился лицом к лицу с Терминатором, стоящим всего в паре дюймов за спиной. Очки скрыли выражение его лица, но Тони знал, что он будет грубить, насмехаться или иначе показывать, что он лучше его. Потому что он был суперсолдатом, как и Стив. Возможно, равным Стиву — и это был единственный способ стать лучше Тони.

Он громко и энергично (Тони Старк не орал) спросил: 

— Какого чёрта ты делаешь?!

На мгновение Барнс уставился на него, неестественно тихий, прежде чем повёл плечами. Обоими. Тони уставился на движение бионической руки, мечтая разобрать её и посмотреть, как она работает. Он так пристально смотрел, что пропустил первые слова психотичного омеги, расслышав только окончание фразы:

— ...за спиной.

Он не расслышал. 

— Повтори ещё раз?

— Он сказал, — слишком уж весело пояснил Стив, — он прикрывает тебе спину. Знаешь, как делают хорошие товарищи по команде.

Повернув голову и взглянув на Стива, Тони снова сосредоточился на Робокопе и сузил глаза. Не то, чтобы они могли это увидеть, но в таких ситуациях учитывалась именно мысль. Как будто почувствовав, что Тони собирается сказать что-то, что испортит командный момент, Стив стукнул по шлему. Звон эхом прокатился по костюму, и он ругнулся, дёрнувшись, когда услышал характерное хмыканье Наташи.

— Я так тебя ненавижу, — яростно сказал Тони, потому что до нелепого не любил, когда кто-либо так делал. Это было абсурдно. Творить такое… это как с младшим братом. Стив и Наташа были моложе его.

Они снова начали двигаться, с легкостью возвращаясь в строй. По крайней мере сейчас было легко. Первые несколько раз Тони изо всех сил пытался вспомнить, где должен стоять и что должен делать. Работать одному было куда менее проблематично. Не нужно не о ком беспокоиться, никто не заметит, как ты облажаешься, никакого сумасшедшего омеги за спиной, который может тебя убить. 

Хотел ли Барнс убить их? Тони был уже не так уверен, как пятнадцать минут назад. Этот человек был загадкой. Сначала — хороший парень, а через секунду разорвёт тебе глотку. И Стив был совместим с ним. С Зимним Солдатом, который скорее предпочтёт разорвать его на куски голыми руками. Опять же, Стив был совместим и с ним, а он тоже, конечно, в ближайшее время не выиграет конкурс популярности. Ну, не у кого-то, кто его знает. 

Может, Стиву просто нравились мудаки.

Они прошли через множество коридоров и переходов, не встретив больше никаких препятствий. Неприятно, что им пришлось отбиваться от десятков вонючих зверей, а теперь не было ни одного. Никаких следов когтей на полу, никакого движения в тёмных углах, никакого отдалённого воя. Казалось, что на базе они совершенно одиноки.

Может, их могучий героизм всех отпугнул. 

— Пегги была мудилой? — ляпнул Тони, спускаясь по лестнице на третий уровень.

Стив не споткнулся, но всё его тело напряглось, и он захлопнул дверь, едва открыв её. Ну, _не стоило_ этого говорить. Заметьте, Тони додумался не упоминать Пегги снова.

— _Что_? — потребовал Стив, резко обернувшись.

— Эм, знаешь, неважно, — сказал Тони.

Ну конечно Барнс не мог заткнуться на ёбаные десять секунд.

— Кто такая Пегги?

— Подружка Стива, — бросил Тони, потому что тоже не мог заткнуться.

Повернув голову в сторону, Стив сделал очень угрожающий шаг навстречу Тони. Да, никогда больше не упоминать Пегги Картер — в интересах долгой и счастливой жизни Тони. 

— Не говори о том, чего не понимаешь, — прорычал Стив. 

Верно, у Стива начинался гон. У Тони почти не было шансов выжить. Прямо сейчас. Замечательно, не так он хотел умереть. Хотя Пеппер всегда говорила, что его рот его убьёт. Она будет так рада узнать, что оказалась права.

— Стиви, — взмолился Тони, — ну брось...

Наташа проскользнула между ними, прижимая руку к груди Стива.

— Это Тони. Он идиот. Выдохни.

Барнс появился из неоткуда и втиснулся между Наташей и Стивом. Тони даже не видел, как он проскользнул мимо него и спустился вниз по лестнице. Металлическое плечо прижалось к груди Стива, когда Барнс двинулся к перилам и склонился над ними, заставляя разозлённого альфу отступить. Всё выглядело так, будто его единственной целью было проверить лестничную площадку внизу. Тем не менее даже Тони видел, как Стив полностью переключился с потасовки на другого омегу. Не было ни единого шанса, что Барнс это не заметил, не знал о внимании Стива. Тот раздул ноздри и бессознательно склонился к Барнсу, чтобы глубже вдохнуть его запах. 

Одно дело знать, что они совместимы, а другое — что Стиву _очень_ нравился Барнс. И было что-то ещё в зрелище, как он полностью отвлёкся на простой короткий физический контакт. И Барнс точно знал, какой эффект оказывает, как тянет к нему альфу. Однако он в первый раз этим воспользовался… и для чего? Чтобы отвлечь вспылившего Стива? Чтобы не дать ему вырваться?

Зачем, если он, ну, не интересовался Стивом?

Стив рвано задышал, приходя в себя. Он перевёл взгляд от Барнса к Тони и обратно, прежде чем опустил голову и издал длинный, медленный вдох. Подняв руку, он провёл рукой по коротким волосам, нещадно растрепав их. Он по-прежнему выглядел убийственно, но теперь уже не было нужды спасаться. Это было до смешного очаровательно.

Стив молча проверил свой телефон, подтвердил местонахождение терминала SU3012 и вернулся к двери. Оглянувшись, он дождался, пока они снова встанут на позиции, прежде чем открыл замок и проскользнул внутрь. Наташа последовала за ним, опередив Тони и занимая его позицию. Хоть это и раздражало, Тони понимал. Стив был в дюйме от него.

Взглянув на Барнса, тот прошептал: 

— Спасибо.

Омега просто посмотрел на него, потом снова отвернулся. Мудила.

— Чисто, — сообщили Наташа и Стив с другой стороны двери на лестничной клетке.

Тони и Баки проскользнули через дверной проём. Там они распределились по рядам высоких столов, на каждом из которых стояло по монитору. Рядом с каждым находился ручной сканер в держателе, как в супермаркетах для сканирования штрих-кодов. Из-за очков ночного видения столы светились бледно-зелеными, мониторы были чёрными и мертвыми. Низкие стены кабин были установлены вокруг групп столов, создавая искусственные проходы и коридоры и блокируя угол обзора от одного конца помещения до другого. Тут были установлены печатные станции, проходы направляли людей к ним. Сами принтеры были большими и громоздкими, такими, которые могли бы легко обработать разом целую пачку бумаги. 

Пространство было поразительно большим, но не это заставило ноги Тони примёрзнуть к полу. На столах, между ними, в проходах и даже на нескольких мониторах и принтерах, были пиджаки, брюки, обувь и блузки. Они были беспорядочно раскиданы, брошенные, разорванные, потерянные и оставленные там, где упали. Со своего места Тони мог видеть великолепную пару туфель на высоких каблуках, валяющихся в середине ближайшего прохода. Рядом с ними была пара чёрных брюк, скомканных в один комок с белым халатом. Куда бы он не посмотрел, его ожидала подобная сцена. 

Сотни предметов одежды. Даже больше.

— Сэр, — тихо сказал Джарвис, — мои сканеры показывают, что атмосфера ближе к полу содержит шесть процентов бутана. Наиболее вероятная причина — протечка в одной из труб, ведущих к лабораториям или холодильным установкам. Я бы рекомендовал вам сообщить капитану Роджерсу, что стрельба из оружия на этом этаже будет опасна для здоровья.

— Верно, — сказал Тони. — Кэп, Джарвис говорит, что где-то на этом этаже была неисправность, и это место заполнил бутан. Мало того, что все вы в опасности удушья, один выстрел — и кабу-ум. 

— Это технический термин? — спросила Наташа.

— Конечно, — усмехнулся Тони.

— Понял, — сказал Стив. — Всем убрать оружие. 

Тони был пленён в тот же самый момент, как Барнс отпустил винтовку и вытянул пальцы металлической руки. Он видел, как блестели искусственные пальцы, бледность металла подчеркивалась чернотой перчатки без пальцев. Когда он полностью выпрямил руку, Тони услышал небольшой скрип, предполагающий накопление энергии. Энергии, которую не засекали его датчики. Должно быть у этой руки офигенная защита. Тони очень, очень хотел её разобрать. Очень. Он мог бы сделать её намного лучше.

— Эй, Барнс, — непринуждённо сказал Тони, — ты знаешь, у тебя реально шикарная техника. Позвольте мне как-нибудь взглянуть на неё. Держу пари, я смогу внести некоторые улучшения.

Терминатор просто посмотрел на него. Вышло не так впечатляюще, как у Наташи. 

— Серьёзно. Я гений, знаешь ли. Инженерия — моё призвание. Так или иначе, как она работает?

Тот продолжал с каменным лицом смотреть на него. 

— Знаешь, источник питания? Он встроен? Должно быть встроен, если только они не поместили отдельный источник питания внутрь тебя. Это кажется слишком опасным, даже для Гидры. Ты любишь лазеры? Держу пари, я мог бы установить в неё лазерные пушки. Или может просто обычную пушку. Ооо, может быть ракетницу. Я люблю ракетные установки. Стив считает, что они наводят слишком много грязи. Он не позволил мне принести ракеты.

Наконец, выражение Барнса изменилось, сделавшись задумчивым.

— Я люблю ракетные установки, — признался он, покачав головой, хотя на его губах была маленькая, кривая улыбка.

— Ну само собой, — пробормотал Стив. — Встаньте в линию. Мы пройдём с одного конца помещения на другой. Наташа, бери проход в центре, Баки, левая часть комнаты, я возьму правую. Тони... знаешь, здесь достаточно места, чтобы ты мог летать. Твои репульсаторы взорвут бутан?

— Боюсь, что да, — подтвердил Тони.

Стив вздохнул.

— Ничто не может быть легко. Следуй за Наташей, скажи ей, куда идти. Если на нас нападут… бейте. 

— Так точно, — отозвались Наташа и Барнс. 

— Бить? — повторил Тони, но всё же встал в строй. — Серьёзно?

— Нет, я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты засунул голову в песок и помолился. А лучше взорвал всю комнату. Всё будет хорошо.

— Ладно, Капитан Дерзость. Расслабься.

— Стив не расслабляется, — процитировала Наташа.

— Никогда, — согласился Барнс, выглядя растерянным. 

— Очень смешно, — пробормотал Стив.

Благодаря столам и стенам кабин передвигались они медленно. Тони буквально видел нужный им терминал в центре комнаты. Не то чтобы это имело значение, так как он не мог до него добраться. Они подкрались ближе, Барнс и Стив зачистили каждую маленькую секцию, пока Наташа осмотрела проходы.

Наконец, они добрались до терминала, но Тони всё равно пришлось ждать, пока команда зачистит секцию. Только тогда Стив кивнул ему, дав знак Наташе продолжать движение вперёд. Тони вытащил из отсека костюма кабель, который мог подключить к жёсткому диску компьютера. Он наклонился, чтобы подключить его.

— Ты слышал… — начал Барнс, и тут включился свет.

Яркий белый свет моментально заполнил экран дисплея. Джарвис как можно скорее приглушал его, но перед глазами Тони плясали пятна. Справа он услышал, как Стив вскрикнул от боли, ничуть не заглушая стоны Наташи и Барнса.

Тряхнув головой, Тони попытался вернуть зрению четкость, косясь на внезапно ставшие яркими экраны. Впереди двигалось что-то расплывчатое. Что-то справа от него. Что-то скинуло на пол ярко-синюю блузку на столе слева от Наташи.

— На нас нападают! — крикнул Барнс.

Стив ругнулся, а Наташа закричала от боли.

— Нат! — выкрикнул Стив.

Расплывчатые формы превратились в десятки хеллхаундов, крадущихся вокруг столов, над ними, прыгающих в проходы и окружающих Стива, Наташу и Барнса. Они больше не пытались молчать, рыча и воя. Один из хеллхаундов завизжал, когда металлический кулак Барнса встретился с его челюстью и отправил в полёт по комнате. Пинком отпихнув другого зверя, сержант развернулся, третий уже подпрыгнул, целясь ему прямо в горло.

Их было так много, что тела сливались в единую, колышущуюся, как морские волны, массу. Звери буквально боролись друг с другом, чтобы добраться до своих целей.

И они полностью игнорировали Тони.

Без оружия Тони мог только идти вперёд и отбрасывать зверей, пытающихся добраться до Наташи, сейчас сражающейся на столе. Даже с нескольких футов было видно, что её нога кровоточит, а чёрный костюм разодран. Они нападали на неё со всех сторон, и она была не столь разрушительна, как Барнс со своей механической рукой. Конечно, она справлялась, но их было слишком много.

Отшвырнув еще одного хеллхаунда с силой, вдавившей рёбра ему в грудину, Тони взглянул на Стива. Капитан использовал в качестве оружия щит, отбрасывая им существ. В другой руке он держал нож, полосуя им подбегающих псов. Один свалился с перерезанным горлом, но его место заняли двое.

Тони продолжал хватать игнорирующих его хеллхаундов, ломая кости и сокрушая черепа, но это было бесполезно. Вместо каждого уничтоженного в комнату вламывались ещё двое или трое. С только что оставленной ими лестницы лилась настоящая волна, и он до сих пор не добрался до Наташи.

— Хорошо, — твердо сказал Тони, — у меня есть план, и никому он не понравится, поэтому у вас нет права голоса.

— Какой план? — спросил Стив с болью в голосе.

— Когда я скажу, опускайтесь на пол. Нат, ты должна прыгнуть ко мне, хорошо?

— Мы умрём, — вздохнула Наташа.

— Наташа Романова, как ты смеешь в меня не верить. Не думал, что наши отношения — фальшивка. Не отвлекай меня, медвежонок. 

Наташа засмеялась, ударила по морде прыгнувшего хеллхаунда и начала спускаться со стола. Наблюдая за ней, рассчитывая её прыжки, он затаил дыхание, а затем протянул руки. Не раздумывая, потому она была такой же грёбано сумасшедшей, как Стив, она прыгнула на стену кабины и столкнулась с его грудью.

— Сейчас! — крикнул Тони.

Схватив её в медвежьи объятия, он упал на пол, придавив её собой, и выстрелил репульсатором в морду ближайшего хеллхаунда. Воздух вокруг взорвался пламенем, прорываясь через комнату. Горящие хеллхаунды, которых отшвырнуло взрывом, завизжали, заглушая любой болезненный вскрик Стив или Барнса, который, возможно, те издали.

Тони не ожидал второго, а затем и третьего пронёсшегося по комнате взрыва. Ударная волна заставила экран его шлема замерцать. Наташа под ним вскрикнула, её тело судорожно задёргалось.

— Джарвис, сканируй, — крикнул он.

Экран загорелся мигающим красным и жёлтым, выводя схемы. Он сразу же увидел свою ошибку. Взрыв не ограничивался только этой комнатой. В стенах были дополнительные газовые трубы, должно быть встроенные позднее и не отобравшиеся на карте. Первый взрыв повредил трубопроводы, вызвав серию небольших взрывов.

Дым быстро наполнял воздух, и Нат больше не кричала, её лицо покраснело, а рот приоткрылся, пытаясь вдохнуть воздуха. Огонь уничтожал в комнате кислород. Ей, в отличие от него с его замкнутой системой воздушного потока, буквально нечем было дышать. Он должен вытащить её отсюда.

Раздалось жужжание и шипение, когда сработала система пожаротушения, и с потолка начала стекать вода. Слишком мало и слишком поздно, чтобы помочь им с текущей проблемой дыхания. Потенциально было слишком поздно для пожарной ситуации, хотя Тони молился, чтобы это было не так. Если здание обрушится, они будут слишком далеко от выхода и не смогут безопасно выбраться. 

Перекатившись вместе с Наташей в сторону, Тони подхватил её под руку и выстрелил из репульсаторов. Паря над полом и двигаясь к лестничной клетке, он знал, что был близок. Датчики Джарвиса подали звуковой сигнал и выделили красным Стива, свернувшегося на полу под своим щитом. Повернув налево, он высвободил одну руку из вялой хватки Наташи и схватил первое, что смог — это оказалось рюкзаком Стива.

Они врезались в стену офисной кабины и несколько столов, когда Тони использовал собственную бронированную голову в качестве тарана. Принтеры и тела хеллхаундов отлетали в стороны, пока он, наконец, не пересёк офисное помещение. Оказавшись в нескольких свободных от препятствий футах от двери, Тони выключил репульсоры и сгруппировался, приземляясь вместе с двумя своими ношами и едва не врезаясь в дверную раму. Голова звенела от удара, даже когда он бросил рюкзак Стива на лестничную клетку. Подхватив Наташу, он положил её рядом. 

Остался только Барнс.

— Джарвис! — Крикнул Тони. — Найди мне Барнса!

— Боюсь, огонь слишком сильный, сэр, — ответил Джарвис. — Любой источник тепла забивается из-за огня. 

— Хорошо, — раздражённо сказал Тони, поднимаясь в воздух. — Просто сделаем это по старинке.

В тот момент, когда Тони вернулся к огню, произошел четвёртый взрыв, более сильный, чем остальные. Ударная волна отшвырнула его вбок, большая часть потолка обрушилась в центр комнаты. Потребовалась вся концентрация, чтобы перекувырнуться в воздухе и вынырнуть с пути рухнувшей бетонной плиты. Он поднялся в коридор, на этот раз едва избежав столкновения со стеной, и почувствовал, как упало сердце при звуке захлопнувшейся за спиной тяжелой двери.

Перевернувшись в воздухе, он увидел задыхающегося Стива, обгоревшего и измазанного сажей, прижимающего ладонь к замку безопасности.

— Барнс… — начал Тони, запнувшись, когда с другой стороны тяжёлой двери послышались несколько жёстких ударов. После очередного мощного стука в двери появилась большая вмятина, будто что-то тяжёлое ударилось в неё с достаточной силой, чтобы деформировать сталь.

— Стив... мы не можем... мы не можем оставить его там.

Лицо Стива ужасно скривилось, губы растянулись в горькой гримасе, которой никогда раньше не видел Тони. Сжав челюсти, он посмотрел на дверь.

— Нат истекает кровью.

Проследив за взглядом Стива, Тони увидел Наташу, сидящую на земле, прислонившись к стене. Обе руки были крепко прижаты к пронзённой куском металла ноге. Её нежное, красивое лицо было бледным, а тёмно-рыжие волосы резко контрастировали с ним. У её ног разлилась лужа крови. Лужа, которая по его мнению расползалась слишком быстро.

— Двумя этажами ниже есть медицинская станция, — быстро сказал Тони.

Стив кивнул, поднявшись на ноги. Хоть и шатаясь (как показалось Тони), он подошёл к Наташе и сгрёб её в свои объятия. Тони понял, что всё действительно плохо, когда она не запротестовала. 

— Веди, — приказал Стив. — Убей каждую из этих грёбаных тварей, какую только увидишь.

— Да, сэр, — мрачно сказал Тони.

Затем он повернулся и сошёл с первого лестничного пролета, дорогу освещал костюм.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 10**

Первый взрыв сбил Баки с ног, отбросив прямо в хеллхаунда за спиной. Повинуясь инстинкту, отточенному столетним боевым опытом, Баки схватил рассвирепевшее существо и перекатился так, чтобы прикрыться им, как мясным щитом. Зверь заскулил и завизжал, когда комнату сотряс второй взрыв, опаляя его и наполняя нос Баки зловонием горящей плоти.

Может то была агония, может Баки ослабил хватку, но следующее, что он понял — зверь вырвался. Встав на массивные лапы, он крепко сжал челюсти на механической руке и дёрнул головой. Баки отлетел в сторону — хеллхаунд швырнул его как тряпку. Он попытался сгруппироваться в воздухе, чтобы приземлиться на ноги, но затем здание сотряс третий взрыв. Баки перекувырнулся в полёте, отброшенный взрывом, будто ничего не весил, и врезался в стену.

К счастью, это был не железобетон или сталь, с которыми до сих пор приходилось сталкиваться на подуровнях. Хлипкая стена перегородки прогнулась со стоном фанеры и штукатурки, не имеющая никакого шанса выдержать его вес и силу удара. Он приземлился спиной на кучу мусора, уши звенели от взрыва, а голова кружилась от недостатка кислорода.

К сожалению, Баки оказался не единственным, кого отшвырнуло в стену. Двоих хеллхаундов также задело, но им повезло меньше, чем ему. Один был мёртв, его полусгоревшая шея была вывернута под неестественным углом, из пасти торчал почерневший язык. Другой сломал спину, массивные задние ноги волочились за ним. Травма не останавливала зверя, когда он рычал и щелкал зубами, ползя к нему на передних ногах.

Зрение всё ещё расплывалось, но Баки перекатился в сторону и вытащил из нагрудных ножен нож. Метнувшись по полу вперёд, он воткнул лезвие в глаз хеллхаунда. Прежде чем он успел вырвать нож, ещё один едва обгоревший зверь прыгнул через отверстие в стене и приземлился на спину Баки. Резкая жгучая боль прострельнула левый бок, когда клыки впились в плечо. Баки вскрикнул, когда клыки легко разорвали бронированную куртку и кожу. Только металл в плече помешал ему впиться глубже, разрывая мышцы и дробя кости.

Зарычав и перекатившись, Баки заставил зверя отцепиться. Его челюсти соскочили, плечо вспыхнуло болью, и Баки с рыком отопнул с себя пса. Зверь, взвыв, отлетел, проломив ряды стальных полок, — вероятно, силы удара хватило, чтобы сломать рёбра, — но сразу же поднялся снова.

Баки отстранённо заметил, что оказался в подсобке, но проигнорировал и это, и боль. Оттолкнувшись металлической рукой, он поднялся на ноги и бросился на зверя. Рыча, тот попытался увернуться, но Баки был быстрее. Металлическая рука ухватилась за челюсть и дёрнула, оторвав всю нижнюю часть головы. Хеллхаунд завизжал, брызнула кровь. Когда тот задёргался в конвульсиях, у Баки было достаточно времени, чтобы дотянуться до закинутой за спину винтовки и выстрелить ему промеж глаз.

Всего одна пуля, так как он слышал, чувствовал, что ещё больше хеллхаундов приближаются к дыре в стене. Пожар, взрыв, вероятная смерть десятков других, и они не останавливались. Баки была нужна каждая пуля.

Оглянувшись, он убедился, что оказался в подсобке. Вдоль задней стены длинного помещения тянулись полки. Пробитая им дыра находилась прямо перед ним, как и те две, что оставили хеллхаунды. Справа от него была дверь, ведущая обратно в главный, залитый огнём зал, но слева виднелась ещё одна.

Решив рискнуть, Баки кинулся ко второй двери, потому как ещё два хеллхаунда выскочили из дыры в стене и устремились за ним. Хоть Баки и боролся с болью и головокружением, он не мог абстрагироваться от гиблого шёпота. Звук был резким, и, что странно, будто бы адресован ему.

Ещё один взрыв, и Баки упал на колени, ухватившись за ближайшую полку. Звон в ушах усилился, на благословенный миг заглушая шёпот. Затем он поутих, превратившись в зловещее сухое потрескивание. Поднявшись на ноги, Баки бросил взгляд вверх, прежде чем начать бежать, и увидел только появляющиеся в потолке большие трещины.

Не успев даже ругнуться, Баки рванул к двери. К счастью, изнутри не было замка безопасности, и он успел перепрыгнуть через стол и спрятаться за ним как раз когда грохот за спиной просигнализировал о падении чего-то большого и тяжелого там, где он стоял всего секунду назад. Оглянувшись, он увидел раздавленных бетонной плитой двух преследовавших его хеллхаундов. Баки понадеялся, что она не поддерживала ничего важного, иначе у него появится ещё больше проблем. Всего-то хеллхаунды, огонь и недостаток кислорода. А ещё он понятия не имел, где он и где его команда.

Команда Роджерса. Не его.

Баки нужно было вернуться к лестнице — самое очевидное место, чтобы восстановить связь с остальными. Он вспомнил о трёх парах дверей в большом офисном зале, в котором находился теперь, вероятно, уничтоженный терминал. Все эти двери были защищены системами безопасности, если панель для ввода кода возле дверей что-то значила. Можно было надеяться, что за этими дверями были коридоры. Раз там были коридоры, у него был способ вернуться к лестнице, не пересекая главный зал.

Заозиравшись, чтобы сориентироваться, он обнаружил, что прислонился к большому столу из красного дерева в месте, кажущимся конференц-залом. Или офисом. На другом конце комнаты был письменный стол, несколько картин на стене и теперь разбитый проектор, валявшийся на полу возле трупов хеллхаундов. Баки не поспевал за тем, что люди тащили в офисные помещения в эти дни, и прошлое назначение помещения не имело значения. Важно было то, что одна из стен была стеклянной, а за ней находился ещё один пустой коридор.

На данный момент шёпот утих. От этого Баки чувствовал себя в безопасности, но знал, что это всего лишь иллюзия. Хеллхаунды всё ещё были там, всё ещё преследовали его, и кто знал, какой ущерб нанёс зданию блядский Старк. В любом случае, он был благодарен за тишину.

Разбив стекло металлическим локтем, Баки перепрыгнул через высокую перегородку. Ботинки с хрустом приземлились на покрытый стеклом ковёр, и он отправился в направлении, которое, как он думал, приведёт его обратно к лестнице.

— Кто-нибудь оттуда выбрался? — спросил Баки, но коммуникатор молчал. Ни слова, ни звука, никаких доказательств, что кто-то двигался по зданию. Опять же, грохот всё рушащихся в главном зале обломков потолка, звук пожара и льющейся из системы пожаротушения воды забили бы большую часть шума, который издавала бы команда. Если они вообще его издавали.

Баки постучал по аппарату связи в ухе, и тот пронзительно затрещал. Вырвав его, он уставился на блок, а затем бросил его на пол. Взрыв, падение или что-то ещё, должно быть, повредили его. Если Роджерс и остальные выжили и каким-то образом сбежали, его лучшим выбором будет искать их на лестнице.

Где-то что-то громко обрушилось, и Баки шагнул вперёд. Коридор сворачивал направо, и он услышал вновь начавшийся шёпот одновременно с новым грохотом — это ознаменовало появление хеллхаундов даже раньше, чем он их увидел. Их было трое, крупных и обгоревших, тени от огня мерцали на их бледной, пестрой коже. Тот, что был впереди, был более массивным, чем двое других, с деформированными передними лапами и челюстями, не смыкающимися от утыкавших её неровных зубов.

Выругавшись, Баки вскинул винтовку и выстрелил в первого хеллхаунда, двое других тут же отскочили с линии огня в противоположные стороны коридора. Затем они побежали к нему, но невозможно было стрелять в других, одновременно пытаясь добить самого крупного из трио. Баки всадил в него несколько пуль, а хеллхаунд всё ещё большими прыжками двигался вперёд, так что он мог попасть только в грудь и подбрюшье. Звери будут нападать, несмотря на боль и кровопотерю, пока не прострелишь голову.

К тому времени, когда Баки удалось хорошим выстрелом в глаз снять гигантского хеллхаунда, остальные двое его настигли, набросившись с обеих сторон. Один пригнулся, целясь в ноги, другой подпрыгнул, широко распахнутые челюсти в буквальном смысле готовились сорвать ему голову. Не было никаких шансов избежать обоих. У Баки была всего секунда, чтобы определить, травма от какого хеллхаунда будет опаснее, и он выбрал того, что целился в голову. Развернувшись, он врезал металлическим кулаком по морде счастливого победителя, череп с тошнотворным хрустом прогнулся внутрь.

Не было времени позлорадствовать над лёгкой победой. Тело мёртвого хеллхаунда по инерции врезалось ему в бок одновременно с тем, как оставшийся зверь сжал челюсти на лодыжке. Ядовитые клыки проехались по ножам, которые Баки прятал в высоких ботинках, спасая его от укуса и сломанной кости.

Это не помешало ему замотать головой, сбивая Баки с ног. Падая, Баки оттолкнул от себя мёртвого пса, но не смог контролировать приземление, не когда хеллхаунд пытался уволочь его с собой. Он снова замотал головой, сотрясая всё тело Баки. Хеллхаунд злобно рычал и дёргал головой из стороны в сторону, выворачивая Баки ногу. В бедре что-то хрустнуло, почти так же громко, как звук треснувшего под давлением челюстей ножа.

Баки затошнило от внезапной, мучительной боли в бедре и пульсирующем плече, но ему пришлось заставить себя двигаться. Вдохнув в лёгкие немного воздуха, он рывком сел. У него не было никакого иного доступного оружия, и Баки воспользовался тем, которое не мог потерять. Он врезал металлическим кулаком по голове твари.

Неудобный угол ослабил удар. Зверь взвизгнул и вздрогнул, но не отпустил его. Челюсти оставались сжаты, даже когда Баки сломал хеллхаунду глазницу. 

Хеллхаунд снова дёрнулся, мощное тело с усилием выгнулось. Он тянул так сильно, что Баки был уверен: бедро вывихнуто. С новым рыком таз прострельнула дикая боль. Зверь протащил его на несколько футов по ковру, отправляя волны агонии в раненый сустав. Сжав зубы, чтобы сдержать крик, Баки замахнулся, сжал кулак и ударил тварь снова и снова. Третий удар проломил толстый череп зверя, и тот замертво упал, всё ещё сжимая челюстями ногу Баки.

Был только один способ освободиться — несмотря на пульсирующую в ноге боль склониться вперёд и разжать челюсти металлической рукой. Освободившись, он охнул и осмотрел ногу. Крови не было, просто несколько капель слюны — укреплённый тактический ботинок своё дело сделал. Благодаря своим ножам он не потерял кусок ноги.

Дыша сквозь боль, Баки пытался собраться с мыслями и понять, что должен делать дальше. Ему удалось избежать дальнейшего разрыва, но он потерял еще один нож. Их запас был ограничен, и, что ещё хуже, он израсходовал по крайней мере половину обоймы. И теперь ему придётся вправить бедро, и весело это не будет.

Смирившись с неизбежным, Баки расстегнул ремень и вытащил его из петель штанов. Чем быстрее он разберётся со своим бедром, тем быстрее поднимется и снова сможет идти. Надеясь, что ему повезет, он попытался пошевелить ногой. Удача сегодня была не на его стороне. Нога едва двигалась. 

Вздохнув, он оглянулся в поисках чего-то, к чему можно было бы прицепить ремень, и обнаружил в нескольких футах тянущиеся по стене трубы. Они уходили в пол — возможно, часть неисправной системы, которая и вызвала утечку бутана. Однако чтобы их использовать, ему сначала нужно было до них добраться, а веселья в этом будет ещё меньше, чем во вправке бедра. Несмотря на то, что он был всего в нескольких футах, он не мог ползти к трубам по прямой из-за туш хеллхаундов.

“Могло быть и хуже”, — мрачно подумал он. Боль ему не в новинку. Баки был близко с ней знаком, он всей своей сутью был готов принять любую боль. Боль была частью его жизни, сейчас и навсегда.

Замедлив сердцебиение, Баки абстрагировался от собственного тела так, как только мог. Совсем безболезненно не было, но он не чувствовал худшего, когда, волоча ноги, полз на руках к обнаженным трубам. Завязав грубую кожу на стали, он скрутил ремень, создавая петлю. Затем затянул, уменьшив её.

Скривившись, Баки надел петлю на раненую ногу. Задыхаясь от боли и напряжения, Баки лежал на полу, успокаивая дыхание. Сейчас будет самое худшее. Повернувшись, он начал отползать назад. Ремень быстро натянулся, потянув за вывихнутую ногу.

Баки пришлось сопротивляться стремлению ускорить процесс. Тут не как в фильмах, когда один жёсткий рывок — и вся работа сделана. В случае ошибки был серьёзный риск повредить нерв. Баки мог исцелиться от любой подобной травмы, но было не слишком хорошей идеей лишать себя подвижности, если он мог этого избежать.

Потянув чуть сильнее, Баки выровнял дыхание. Сосредоточившись на ощущении тянущейся к суставу головки бедра, он продолжил двигаться в другую сторону, позволяя ей сдвигаться и вытягивать мышцы, пока те резко не выпрямились. Сделав такой глубокий вдох, какой только позволяла атмосфера, он осторожно отодвинулся назад и просто позволил суставу встать на место.

На пробу пошевелив ногой, Баки ухмыльнулся. Пока что он мог сказать, что нога всё ещё болела, но он снова был полностью функционален. На выдохе приняв сидячее положение, он высвободил ногу из ремня, затем снял его с трубы и снова продел в шлевки штанов.

Теперь, снова получив возможность бежать, Баки наклонился вперед и вытащил из ботинка все свои ножи. Один из них вышел из ножен целым, но, потянув за другой, Баки обнаружил раздробленный клинок, кончик и половина лезвия которого остались в ножнах. Вздохнув, он отбросил лезвие в сторону и замешкался. Посмотрев на пятна слюны на кожаном ботинке, он в конечном итоге засунул сломанную рукоятку с куском лезвия обратно в ботинок. Если один из монстров опять вцепится ему в лодыжку, это может снова спасти ему ногу.

Осторожно встав на ноги, Баки подошёл к потрепанному дверному проёму. Заглянув в комнату, он обнаружил развалины главного зала. Столы по большей части были похоронены под курганами бетона, плитки и стальной сетки. На удивление, над ним всё ещё был потолок — стальной пол второго подуровня, сверкающий в гаснущем мерцающем огне. Кое-где взрыв его распорол, но по большей части он был нетронутым, поддерживающем здание несмотря на взорванные опоры.

Завалившие пол разможжённые трупы хеллхаундов лежали в грязных лужах. Единственный свет исходил из зала, в котором стоял Баки, а также всполохов огня, которые гасли в брызгах немногих функционирующих разбрызгивателей. К счастью, система пожаротушения выполняла свою работу, не давая всему зданию взлететь на воздух, а затем обрушиться на него.

Когда он осторожно пробирался через разрушенную комнату, с хрустом давя ботинками осколки стекла и раздробленную мебель, в глаза бросилось что-то белое. Он присел, бедро заныло в знак протеста. Сустав будто горел: это означало, что он нормально исцелялся, но повреждения мягких тканей всегда было труднее вылечить, чем кости. Он понятия не имел, почему, но это правда.

Белый предмет оказался сломанной ключ-картой. Сгоревшая и наполовину расплавившаяся, она была совершенно бесполезна. Жалея, что она так повреждена, он выронил карту, яркий фиолетовый шнур проскользнул сквозь пальцы.

Одна проблема устранена.

Присмотревшись к ближайшему трупу хеллхаунда, Баки тихо проскользнул из зала к лестнице. Дверь была закрыта, кодовый замок блестел от огня, но, конечно, Роджерс не запер его…

Баки проверил дверную ручку и тихо ругнулся, когда та не поддалась. Ублюдки его бросили. Заперли вместе с огнём, зверями и недостатком кислорода. Они оставили его умирать. От понимания в животе начало набухать нечто гадкое, рука так сильно сжалась на дверной ручке, что та с мучительным скрипом погнулась.

Он бессознательно начал верить, что Роджерс был другим. Боже, он был ебаным идиотом. Неудивительно, что Гидра так легко его провела, он никогда, блядь, не учился.

Баки с рыком оторвал ручку и со всей силы швырнул её в стену. Яростный, кипящий гнев разгорался в груди, жёг горло и почти душил его. Он закричал, схватил первый попавший под руку предмет — часть покорёженного стула — и швырнул его в ближайшую стену. Выхватив пустой ящик, он отправил его за стулом, впечатав в покрытую сажей, потрескавшуюся стену.

Как они посмели! Как смели они оставить его в таком состоянии!

Его поглощала ярость, когда он кричал, тянулся ко всему, что мог найти, и швырял в стены. Треск разбитых о стену предметов удовлетворял, успокаивал ярость и подстегивал его. Баки понятия не имел, как долго сеял хаос в комнате, но в конце концов сквозь пелену прорвался жар в руке и спине. Он понял, что задыхался от пота и стекающей по носу и шее воды, жалящей порезы и царапины.

Баки устал. Так сильно устал от войны, от людей, от _лжи_. Он просто подумал, что, может быть, в этот раз всё будет по-другому.

Он был таким идиотом, раз поверил красивым словам альфы. Он даже не мог сказать, кто хуже: грёбаные альфы со своим командирским отношением и врожденным ёбаным мудачизмом, или он. Настолько тупой и жалкий со своей потребностью в членах и узлах, что предложил себя на серебряном блюдечке первому же альфе, что с милой улыбкой посмотрел на него.

Что бы ни случилось, с этого момента это будет его виной, его ответственностью, ведь он _должен был_ знать лучше.

Вздохнув, Баки заставил себя сосредоточиться на текущей проблеме выживания. Он оглядел окружавшие руины, дальние двери по другую сторону разрушенной комнаты, и позволил себе позлорадствовать. Кое-что он не сказал Роджерсу, не сказал никому. Была четвёртая поездка в “Три сестры”, более важная, чем он признавал. Маленький лакомый кусочек, который он приберёг себе — сведения, которые, возможно, уже были не актуальны, но только они могли помочь ему выбраться отсюда живым.

В разгар холодной войны, когда среди лидеров обеих сторон свирепствовала паранойя, в течение пятнадцати лет комплексом командовал генерал Дэвис. В то время генерал стал одержим обеспечением маршрутов побега в случае, если “Три сестры” когда-либо будут захвачены русскими. Лично Баки думал, что у генерала просто клаустрофобия. Проживание на подземной базе и её защита фобии Дэвиса не помогли.

В тайне от начальства Дэвис встроил в каждый из этажей подуровня коридор для побега. Он прокладывал путь вверх, спиралью окружая здание и в определённых местах приближаясь к каждому из подземных этажей. Он не был официально связан ни с одним из уровней, не было никаких официальных карт. Ни одна инспекция не нашла бы его, но он был отделен от здания менее чем четырьмя футами земли. Если бы кто-то знал, куда заложить бомбу, всего один взрыв открыл бы идеальный выход из этого проклятого богом места в лес на поверхности. Баки знал только потому, что после трёх неудачных попыток проникнуть в комплекс был послан выведать любую информацию о месте от самого Дэвиса. Пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, его было нелегко сломать, но Гидра на собственной шкуре дала ему понять, что любой сломается, стоит его достаточно подранить. Невозможно было сопротивляться пыткам. Все ломались. Все.

Предполагая, что путь отхода всё ещё там, Баки мог во второй раз воспользоваться им и покинуть это место. Пробежавшись пальцами по поясу с боеприпасами на талии, Баки насчитал четыре ждущих своего часа заряда. Он мог бы убраться отсюда, сбежать и угнать Квинджет до прибытия ядерного оружия. Роджерс и его команда не смогут уйти, но почему он не должен оставлять их умирать, когда они сделали это с ним?

Так что, если они, вероятно, пострадали от тупых действий Старка? У Баки были раны и ожоги. Плечо всё ещё яростно пульсировало, рука притуплённо болела, как и бедро. Роджерс сплотит их, доставит на десятый этаж и разберётся с Кларксоном. Спасёт мир. Они были "Мстителями". Он им был не нужен.

Баки положил руку на большую вмятину в двери, не зная, почему вдруг сглотнул. Они сбежали с этажа, он это видел. Не было нужды его запирать. Не нужно было закрываться чем-то, что даже он не мог пробить. Они не могли быть настолько ранены, что не могли отбиться от нескольких переживших взрыв псов. Их было всего трое.

Если только костюм Старка не выведен из строя или он не умер, или Романова не оказалась в ловушке под обломками. Баки повернулся, оглядывая обломки и ища любые признаки движения. Только пламя, вода и кровь да несколько проводов, покачиваясь, свисающих с потолка.

Баки ударился головой о дверь.

Он был идиотом. Грёбаным неисправимым идиотом, потому что собирался сделать это. Он собирался _поверить_ , что Роджерс не просто пожертвовал им, не сделал его приманкой, чтобы спасти своих товарищей по команде. Он поверит — условно, заверил он себя, — что они не просто так заперли его и оставили умирать. Поверит в последний раз.

Может быть, они даже нуждаются в его помощи.

Баки нужно было думать, планировать. Они не могли подняться: никакой стратегической пользы, там не было ни Кларксона, ни медикаментов, если кто-то из них пострадал. Они должны были спуститься. Баки нужно следовать за ними.

Лестницы — не вариант; у Баки и без того достаточно травм, чтобы ещё и бороться с системой безопасности. Единственными путями вниз оставались шахта лифта и спасательный туннель. Последний был самым быстрым вариантом, но он не знал, где остановились Роджерс и остальные. Со всего четырьмя зарядами он мог войти, но выйти — только три раза, и при этом израсходовал бы всю свою взрывчатку. Кроме того, у него не было никаких устройств, при помощи которых можно было бы определить, будет ли взрыв стены безопасен, или же просто разворотит огромное гнездо хеллхаундов.

Шахта лифта — более лёгкий и лучший выбор. По соображениям безопасности шахты лифта соединялись только с несколькими этажами. Во всем здании будет четыре или пять раздельных шахт. Скорее всего, Баки сможет найти панель ручного управления, так как тут было меньше мер безопасности, чем на пересекавших здание сверху вниз лестницах.

Судя по воспоминаниям о плане этажа, лифты были в северной части базы. Это означало, что ему нужно пройти через дверь налево, напротив той, из которой он только что вошёл. По какой-то причине замок на ней оказался неактивным, сенсорная панель потемнела.

Чтобы добраться до коридора, Баки пришлось обойти все завалы. К тому времени, как Баки добрался до двери, он полностью промок из-за разбрызгивателей, волосы влажными прядями падали на лицо, прилипали к щекам и задней части шеи. Хотя холодная вода заставила его вздохнуть с облегчением — постоянный жар под кожей наконец утих.

Отодвинув большой блок бетона с торчащими по бокам стальными прутьями, Баки смог добраться до двери и открыть её. Зал с другой стороны был похож на тот, в котором он столкнулся с хеллхаундами. Длинные люминесцентные лампы параллельно пересекали потолок, освещая темно-синий с зелёный узором ковёр. Стены были покрыты кремовой штукатуркой, коридор сворачивал вправо — он надеялся, что тот вёл в нужную ему сторону.

Проходя через множество закрытых дверей, Баки больше не увидел следов хеллхаундов. Это было тревожно и жутко, как и за считанные минуты появившиеся ужасающие толпы тварей. Откуда они взялись? Куда делись? Это было ужасно, не говоря уже о разочаровании. Борьба с врагом, который появлялся из ниоткуда — полная жуть.

Уже оторвав ногу от пола, Баки замер, глядя на замок безопасности и вспоминая повреждённую ключ-карту, которую видел в главном зале. Её, должно быть, оставили в одном из столов, который отбросило во время взрыва. В другом столе или в офисе, через который он прошёл, убегая от хеллхаундов, могла быть ещё одна. Он оглянулся на ряды закрытых дверей и вздохнул. То ещё удовольствие обыскивать все эти комнаты. Он даже не был уверен, что это офисы, но только Роджерс и Романова знали коды доступа, и они не соизволили поделиться.

С ещё одним вздохом он повернулся к первой комнате.

Он от пола до потолка обыскал три офиса, прежде чем нашёл карту в заполненном надкусанными конфетами и пустыми обёртками ящике. Сначала он её даже не заметил. Просто искал себе что-нибудь поесть. Он был голоден, и тот, кто предоставил оборудование для этой миссии, не принял во внимание его ускоренный метаболизм. Роджерс и Романова ели протеиновые батончики в кафетерии, но у него их не было. Найденные до сих пор конфеты и другие закуски поддерживали его метаболизм. Тем не менее он был адски голоден: его тело сжигало все калории, какие могло, исцеляя травмы и борясь с подхваченной болезнью.

Белый пластиковый квадрат в дальней части ящика был практически завален обёртками. Он выудил его всё ещё замотанной шёлковым шарфом живой рукой, рана до сих пор болела так, будто появилась только что. Спрятав пластиковую карту в карман, он сжевал последнюю конфету и пожелал, чтобы у него было немного воды, чтобы запить её.

Вернувшись в холл, Баки свернул в последний поворот коридора и остановился перед простой стеклянной дверью без какой-либо системы безопасности. Стекло было мутным из-за уродливого ромбовидного узора, ручка сделана из полированной стали. Он приоткрыл её, возведя винтовку, но коридор был пуст, как и тот, который он покинул. Что еще важнее, на противоположной стене были искомые двери лифта. Ухмыляясь, он подошёл к маленькому замку и прижал к нему пластиковую карту. Если не сработает, ему просто нужно будет выломать его и столкнуться с системой безопасности, но он бы предпочёл, чтобы так скоро до этого не дошло.

Считыватель засветился залёным, зажглась кнопка “вниз”. Кнопки “вверх” не было — похоже, этот лифт упирался в этот этаж. Потом он... ждал, оглядываясь через плечо и наблюдая за дверью. В здании снова не было ничего, кроме тишины, ничего, что могло бы отвлечь его, не было никакого аромата альфы, на котором можно было бы сосредоточиться. Ничего, кроме собственного сердцебиения, тихого гудения руки и дыхания. На таком расстоянии он даже не мог слышать шум воды и огня из разрушенного зала.

Возможно, это было самое странное, что он когда-либо делал. Зашёл в подземную базу, наполненную какими-то чёртовыми патогенами. Пол, на котором он стоял, был наполовину взорван, его то и дело атаковали штуки, которым действительно подходило данное Старком название “хеллхаунды”, а он просто стоял и ждал, когда приедет лифт. Если двери просто откроются и в лифте заиграет музыка, он что-нибудь взорвёт.

Всё, что он делал сейчас, это ждал. Лифт не приезжал. Сколько бы он ни напрягал уши в тишине, из-за металлических дверей ничего не исходило. Если так и продолжится, у Баки не будет иного выбора, кроме как самому раскрыть двери. С кабиной или без неё, шахта — выход.

Баки более чем достаточно выжидал возле зелёного огонька вызванного лифта. Затем он размял плечи, забросил винтовку на спину и замахнулся металлической рукой. Движение сопровождал небольшой тремор приходящих в действие пластин, и он врезал кулаком между стальных дверей. Металл ужасно заскрипел, но поддался, под силой удара выгибаясь внутрь. Дёрнув за искореженную дверь, Баки получше ухватился за края руками и потянул.

После того, как он одолел первоначальное сопротивление, механизмы, удерживающие двери закрытымм, потерпели неудачу. Створки легко открылись, показывая тёмную шахту внутри. Свет из зала пролился внутрь, показывая бетон, сталь и причину, по которой лифт так и не пришёл. Движущие лифт тросы отсутствовали. Либо они оборвались, либо произошло что-то ещё, вызвавшее их неисправность. Не важно, ему определённо придётся лезь туда.

Покачав головой, Баки запрыгнул в пустую шахту, уцепившись за идущую вдоль стены лестницу. Спустившись ниже, он задался вопросом, следует ли выйти на следующем этаже, или же пройти до самого конца. Роджерс и команда пошли по лестнице, но система безопасности там требовала отпечатка ладони и кода доступа, а не просто карты. Ему нужно было где-то с ними встретиться, а значит понять, на каком этаже они остановились. Он хотел бы получить объяснение, почему, блядь, его оставили тут взаперти. Он знал о единственнои имеющем значение этаже — десятом, на котором предположительно находился доктор Кларксон. Если Баки будет пытаться проверять двери лестницы на каждом этаже, чтобы узнать, взорваны ли они, велик будет шанс встретиться с хеллхаундами.

Самый умный план действий состоял в том, чтобы направиться вниз, проверяя лестницу только тогда, когда придётся сменить лифт. Он надеялся, что его ключ-карта сработает и в других шахтах. Если нет, то придётся искать другую. По крайней мере, так будет шанс найти ещё немного еды.

Боже, как же жрать-то хотелось.

В уши ворвался шёпот. Он вздёрнул голову к потолку и заозирался; предупреждение слишком запоздало, чтобы иметь значение. И это было предупреждение. Каждый раз, когда он слышал шепот, рядом были хеллхауны. Каждый раз, когда он становился громче, ублюдки нападали. Этот раз — не исключение. Из приоткрытых дверей прямо в голову полетел кусок цемента.

Выругавшись, Баки увернулся от камня, прижавшись спиной к стене шахты. Откинувшись назад, Баки поднял взгляд и увидел ещё больше скинутого в шахту мусора. За летящим стальным прутом (или может быть трубой) он заметил короткий проблеск чёрных выкаченных глаз и пёстрой кожи.

Хеллхаунды знали, что он придет сюда. Они ждали. И теперь снова атаковали.

Отклонившись в сторону и избежав трубы, он ухватился за внешние края лестницы и соскользнул вниз. Ботинки скрипели по металлу, когда он быстро съезжал ниже. Это было опасно; он не сделал этого с самого начала только потому, что не видел дна шахты и не знал, что там. Лифтовая кабина, скорее всего, но _где_?

Сверху упал новый кусок бетона, ударив Баки в плечо. Живое плечо. Рука отдёрнулась от лестницы, по позвоночнику прошёл импульс тошнотворной, шокирующей боли. Потеряв равновесие, он держался одной только металлической рукой, потому что её не выйдет так легко вывести из строя.

Через мгновение ботинки Баки ударились о крышу кабины, послав в колени волну дрожи и удивив его её внезапным появлением. Кряхтя, он инстинктивно уклонился влево, когда с вершины шахты посыпался дождь железобетона. Здесь было слишком темно, но не похоже, что чёртовым тварям приходилось прикладывать слишком много усилий. Это всё равно что стрелять в рыбу в бочке, только на этот раз он был рыбой.

Как вообще он умудрился не услышать, что они протащили всё это дерьмо в шахту? И как они выяснили, что нужно бросить это на него? Это требует планирования, подготовки, _стратегии_. Если это просто животные, то как, чёрт возьми, им удалось всё это провернуть?

Опустившись на колени, Баки обыскал руками крышу кабины, нащупывая дверь люка, которую обслуживающий персонал использовал для ремонта лифта. Руки наткнулись на нечто, похожее на длинный кабель, когда что-то твёрдое и, судя по звону, металлическое врезалось в плечи.

Вскрикнув от боли, Баки вскинул металлическую руку над головой, чтобы защититься от следующего сброшенного предмета. Теперь, с одной рабочей рукой, он ощутил в груди первый всплеск паники. Он ничего не видел и вряд ли мог сказать, откуда падали предметы, поскольку они были просто чёрными, размытыми от света силуэтами, пока не поглощались тенью шахты.

Живая рука нашла ещё кабель, что-то острое, что-то большое и квадратное. Тросы, поднимающие кабину лифта? Возможно. Он расширил круг поисков, закряхтев, когда-то что-то невероятно тяжелое столкнулось с металлической рукой. Оно взорвалось или рассыпалось, Баки не был уверен. Знал только, что на шею, голову и плечи обрушился шквал осколков камня или металла, покрывая царапинами и кровоподтеками.

Пальцы упёрлись в край квадратного люка, установленного в крыше кабины, и он чуть не вскрикнул от облегчения. Наклонившись вперёд, ему пришлось опустить металлическую руку, чтобы обеими руками ухватиться за край и изо всей силы потянуть. Металл пронзительно заскрипел, из салона лифта внезапно ударил свет. Он оживил его, и Баки поднялся, потянув сильнее и отрывая, как он понял, всю обшивку, а не только дверь люка.

Ну, это сработало, так что он не жаловался.

В последний раз дёрнув стальной лист, Баки вскрикнул, когда что-то снова ударило по плечам. Позвоночник протестующе заныл, боль прошла прямо к грудине, дышать стало тяжело. По лбу потекло что-то тёплое и липкое, закапало из носа. Кровь. Он чувствовал запах, пусть сразу и не осознал кровотечение.

Баки протиснулся сквозь созданную дыру, куда менее изящно, чем мог бы, из-за пульсирующей болью спины. По пути вниз он задел рукой рваный край железа. Звук рвущейся плоти в пустоте лифта был ужасно громок, руку прошила раздирающая боль, и он, едва не потеряв сознание, рухнул на пол. Живую руку рассекло длинной, рваной раной практически от запястья и до плеча.

Он отполз глубже в кабину под под прикрытие несорванной части крыши. Баки искал столько укрытия, сколько могла обеспечить кабина. Он едва успел подтянуть ноги к груди, когда сверху послышался грохот падающих на крыша кабины обломков. Куски бетона и арматуры врезались в кабину, некоторые попали в проделанное им отверстие.

Потом всё блаженно, блаженно замолчало.

С облегчением выдохнув, Баки потянулся стереть с лица влагу. Смесь из сажи, крови, пота и воды из разбрызгивателей была отвратительна, и он быстро как можно тщательней вытерся собственной одеждой. Плечо горело в месте, куда его укусил хеллхаунд сразу после взрыва, как и рука и запястье после следующего нападения. Глядя на свою руку, он видел, что рана была хуже, чем ощущалась. Глубокие, длинные рваные полоски плоти были сорваны вырванным куском металла, рана сильно кровоточила, окрашивая красным найденный Романовой шарф. Он бы выбросил эту штуку, но она всё ещё обеспечивала некоторую защиту незаживающей раны. Новые травмы, как он надеялся, затянутся через час или около того.

Если только в его крови не было яда, предотвращающего регенерацию.

Баки задрожал, возможно, от адреналина, а не от лихорадки или самого яда. Скорее всего, это было сочетание всего вышеперечисленного. Баки устал. Устал сильнее, чем должен был после такого количества физических нагрузок. Свет всё ещё болезненно бил в глаза с того момента, как он проделал отверстие в черноте шахты лифта. Его яркость вгрызалась в мозг, острые осколки света вызывали боль, которая не уменьшалась, даже когда глаза привыкли.

Он мимолётно понадеялся, что на этом этаже не будет света.

Вздохнув, Баки снова поднялся и отмахнулся от мысли направиться к спасательному туннелю. Раз он сам по себе был в таком хреновом состоянии, то был нужен Роджерсу. И в его крови не было яда; иначе бедро бы всё ещё пылало агонией, а не приглушённо ныло. Рука заживёт, если он даст ей время.

Баки поднял ключ-карту, чтобы открыть двери лифта, и застыл с белым пластиком в руке.

Только карта позволила ему попасть в небольшой лифт. Она разблокировала замок безопасности и позволила ему раскрыть дверь. Он видел, что дверь за ним закрылась. Дверь с охранным замком, который кто-то обошёл. Не Роджерс, Баки был в этом уверен. Сначала они постоянно были вместе, а затем разошлись — слишком мало времени, чтобы спуститься по лестнице и открыть боковую дверь.

Так кто же её отпер? Что ещё важнее, кто открыл дверь в помещение с лифтом? Хеллхаунды бы не пробились, как и когда он пытался вернуться в главный зал, он бы это услышал. Они должны были использовать систему безопасности... каким-то образом. Укрыться. Разблокировать закрытые двери, а животные без больших пальцев не могли использовать передовые высокотехнологичные системы, которыми были оборудованы “Три сестры”.

Как они это сделали? На что ещё предположительно невозможное были способны? Они были на лестнице? Они могут пройти за запертую кодом дверь? Если могли, у них было ещё больше проблем, чем он думал.

Вздохнув, он посмотрел на дыру в крыше лифта. Над ним было тихо, слишком тихо. У него было ощущение, что если он продолжит выжидать, то в шахту посыпется нечто побольше простого мусора. Баки действительно не хотел сражаться с одним из тех мутировавших псов в таком замкнутом пространстве, тем более, что зверей не останавливала боль.

Сняв с плеча винтовку, Баки положил её на пол. Затем он скинул рюкзак и снял остатки своей тактической куртки. На данный момент она была скорее помехой, чем защитой. Рукав свисал лохмотьями, плечо и спина были едва прикрыты. И ещё она была влажной, холодной и грязной от мусора, в котором Баки извалялся во время взрыва. Не говоря уже о том, что дико воняла. Тем не менее видеть её в таком состоянии было грустно. В куртку были встроены керамические пластины, прикрывающие почки и торс.

Теперь, оставшись в тактическом жилете, майке и штанах, он обратно надел рюкзак и перекинул через голову ремень винтовки. Затем он взял карточку и прижал её к считывателю. Электронное устройство пискнуло и загорелось зелёным, а через мгновение дверь беззвучно опустилась.

Кабину лифта сразу же заполнил холод. Впереди был широкий, пустой коридор. Шире верхних, с такими же металлическим полами, стенами и потолками, как на первых двух подуровнях. Баки осторожно вышел из лифта и повёл оружием из стороны в сторону. Коридор был похож на тот, которым он шёл раньше; отделялся от остального этажа несколькими стеклянными матовыми дверями с небольшими замками безопасности.

Баки наблюдал за ними, пытаясь заметить какое-то движение, пока ждал, когда закроются двери лифта. Они сомкнулись с тихим “дзинь”, и он пнул дверь на уровне колена, оставив в металле вмятину. Ударил ещё раз, чтобы гарантировать, что обе створки достаточно деформированы и не смогут открыться самостоятельно. Он надеялся, это остановит всё, что прыгнет за ним в шахту.

Позаботившись об этом, Баки глянул на несколько дверей в коридоре. Он не знал, на каком этаже находится, так как падал вниз по шахте и не имел возможности подсчитать выходы. На этом уровне был заметно холоднее, чем на других, и тут было не особо много вариантов для дальнейшего прохода. Он наугад выбрал дверь, провёл картой и усмехнулся, когда замок раскрылся.

Дверь открылась в ярко освещённый, совершенно не помогающий его больной голове проход. Он тихо двинулся вниз по коридору, который вскоре закончился Т-образном перекрестком. Конечно, когда всё было просто. Он не знал, где находится следующий лифт.

Баки свернул налево.

Он едва сделал три шага, когда шёпот снова возобновился. Остановившись, Баки развернулся и направился направо, подальше от него. С каждым шагом шёпот становился всё сильнее, громче. Он исходил с обеих сторон, и слева, и справа.

Он снова остановился.

— Да пошло оно, — пробормотал Баки, снова обернувшись. Звук слева был тише. Он был невероятным бойцом, но даже он не мог драться постоянно. Спина и рука нуждались во времени, чтобы излечиться, как и бедро. Ещё немного, и он снова сможет сцепиться с хеллхаундами. Не в тех количествах, в которых они появлялись до сих пор, а с небольшой группой.

Ему просто нужно было время.

Коридор сворачивал, скручивался и снова раздваивался. Баки повернул голову налево, потом направо. Справа было тихо, никакого шёпота. Возможно, это была ловушка, теперь Баки это знал. Проклятые штуки были достаточно умны, чтобы убаюкать его ложным чувством безопасности и молчанием.

Они должно быть знали, что он может услышать их первым.

Баки пошёл направо.

Коридор продолжал тянуться, скручиваясь почти что наугад. Двери были немногочисленны и далеки друг от друга, в отличие от множества офисов, лабораторий и складских помещений, с которыми они сталкивались до сих пор. Пол тоже не обогревался, дыхание облачком собиралось перед его лицом, чем глубже он углублялся в лабиринт, тем сильнее.

Не было никаких указаний пути к лестнице, никаких указаний к следующему лифту. Ему нужно было спуститься на последний этаж и найти Роджерса. Проблема в том, что он не мог найти путь вниз.

А слева снова раздавался шёпот, сухой и шелестящий, как лес на пороге зимы. Он приближался. Опять-таки, он исходил с двух сторон, окружая его. Ни в одном направлении не было тише, только громче. Означает ли это количество врагов? Он не знал. Знал, что если останется на месте, то придётся сражаться, и он всё ещё не знал, где Роджерс. Баки даже не был уверен, где находился тоннель для побега. Использовать взрывчатку сейчас, не зная, что оставшихся хватит, было бы глупо.

Должен был быть другой выход.

Заозиравшись, он не увидел поблизости дверей, но заметил, что потолок был иным, чем на других уровнях. Казалось, что он из того же металл, что и на первых двух подуровнях, но теперь, приглядевшись лучше, Баки заметил отличие. Он состоял из легко отличимых друг от друга белых подвесных панелей.

Подвесной потолок означал пространство, чтобы можно было проползти. Возможность обойти грёбанных хеллхаундов.

Отступив к стене, Баки коротко разбежался и прыгнул. Мышцы напряглись, тазобедренный сустав запротестовал, когда он оттолкнулся ногой от стены и перевернулся в воздухе. Выбросив вверх обе руки (живая болезненно заныла), он выбил потолочную плитку и схватился за край скрепляющей плиты металлической рамки. Она тут же прогнулась и оборвалась под его весом. Приземлившись на стальной пол, Баки охнул, наплевав на боль, и снова прыгнул. На этот раз он имел представление, где хватать, и теперь уцепился за удерживающую раму опорную конструкцию.

Используя силу металлической руки и дав травмированной живой немного отдохнуть, он осторожно подтянул верхнюю часть тела внутрь узкого чердака. Он знал, что не сможет опереться на потолочные плитки, поскольку они не выдержат его веса достаточно долго, чтобы успеть схватиться за следующую опору. Раздвинув ноги, чтобы зацепиться за подпорки, он попытался пролезть глубже.

И не смог. Внутри были десятки труб и толстых кабелей, прикреплённых к бетонному потолку крупными комками и расползающихся вокруг, как паутина. Некоторые из труб зацепились за его рюкзак. Он со всей осторожностью постарался выйти на свободу, и трубы опасно застонали и заскрипели. Их покрывал конденсат, что подразумевало наличие внутри охлаждающей жидкости. Вероятно, они отвечали за пониженную температуру на этаже, и он не хотел, чтобы одна из них прорвалась у него над головой.

С проклятием и вздохом Баки во второй раз упал на землю. Сейчас шёпот был оглушителен, оставляя мало сомнений, что у него осталось хоть какое-то время. Он скинул рюкзак, зная, что не услышит ничего, кроме шёпота. Ни цоканья когтей по стали, ни тяжёлых шагов. Хеллхаунды были смертоносно тихими, такими же тихими, как он или Романова.

Опустившись на колени, Баки быстро расстегнул рюкзак, достав все свои запасные обоймы. Только они могли надежно влезть в карманы, и ему пришлось отказаться от остальных припасов. Но он не собирался оставлять его там, где могли найти звери. Снова закрыв рюкзак, он забросил его в отверстие в потолке. Его панели не выдержали бы, но рюкзак смогут.

Баки в третий раз оттолкнулся от стены, снова подпрыгнув к потолку. Он схватился за опору металлической рукой, мышечная память помогла ему потянуться одним плавным движением. На этот раз, вытянувшись вперёд, он легко проскользнул под трубами. Ничего не трогая и не разрывая, он, извиваясь, полз вперёд в пыльном пространстве, чтобы добраться до выбитой в первый раз панели и тщательно установить её на место. Повреждённый потолочный каркас невозможно было отремонтировать, но большинство хищников не смотрели вверх, когда охотились, да и людей тоже. Он надеялся, на первый взгляд это будет не заметно.

Двигаться было тяжело. Приходилось касаться только четырёх более-менее стабильных точек рамы, постоянно выгибаясь и выворачиваясь, чтобы избежать захламляющих чердак препятствий. Из-за этого он будет идти ещё медленнее, но сможет найти лестницу и лифт. Начиная с места, где спрятан рюкзак, он будет двигаться по простой траектории, и в конечном итоге сможет продолжить путь вниз.

Темнота пространства значительно облегчила напряжение в глазах, свет сочился только через крошечные отверстия в потолочных плитках. Головная боль наконец ослабла, и он ощутил толику сочувствия Роджерсу, поскольку это, по-видимому, было его первым симптомом, а не вторым. Он отогнал нервозность из-за того, что у него было несколько симптомов.

Прямо под ним завыли хеллхаунды. От этого звука волоски на шее встали дыбом. Это было похоже на шелест сухих листьев, жуткий и глухой; ни одно другое животное в природе не могло его издавать. Непонятно как, но они нашли его. Не могли достать — уже что-то, но сам факт, что шагали прямо под ним, более, чем немного нервировал.

По мере подвижения хеллхаунды следовали за ним, время от времени подпрыгивая и пытаясь добраться до него. Они продолжали выть, звук перемежался с шёпотом, который больше походил на крики. Или, может быть, стал более чётким, будто Баки был на пороге понимания. В любом случае, сердитые вопли тварей почти удовлетворяли. Почти. Ещё это было невероятно жутко. И даже отвлекало, поскольку они были хором из самой преисподней.

Как оказалось, звуки — не самое худшее из уготованного ему. 

На полпути между одной опорой и другой, что-то крупное врезалось в потолок в нескольких футах от Баки. Он испуганно отпрянул, так что опёрся всего на две точки, и уставился на… штуку перед собой. При тусклом освещении он не мог разобрать больше, чем то, что это был человек... С красными, выпученными светящимися глазами на лице с удлиненной, выпяченной челюстью. Оно испустило глухой и трубный рёв, как животное с перерезанными голосовыми связками.

Оно пошевелило длинной конечностью с когтистыми пальцами, и Баки приготовился к удару, думая, что... штука потянулась к нему. Потом он увидел это. У неё был _пистолет_ и человекоподобная рука с _пальцами_?.. У Баки отвисла челюсть, когда оно подняло _пистолет_ и выстрелило.

Баки сжался, отбив пулю металлической ладонью. Она отрикошетила в большое скопление труб и проводов слева от него, сквозь отверстие с шипением потёк резко пахнущий газ. По телу прошла волна адреналина. Слишком близко. У него было мало времени, чтобы защититься.

Что бы за газ это ни был, когда он достиг их, и Баки, и тварь вздрогнули. Резкий запах обжёг нос, а злостный холод ужалил кожу. Баки очнулся первым, выбросив вперёд металлическую руку и сжав шею твари. Пальцы согнулись со скрипом высвобождающейся энергии, металл прорвался сквозь кожу, мышцы и хрящи, мнущиеся в руке, будто масло. Громко зарычав, Баки выдернул руку, вырывая твари горло.

Без горла существо только булькало, его рука дёргалась в спазме, бесконтрольно нажимая на курок. Пули прострелили потолочную плитку, просвистели мимо его уха и пробили ещё больше труб с охлаждающей жидкостью. Узкий чердак заполнил хладагент, жаля туманом. Вторая рука существа царапала Баки, ища опору и разрывая уже израненную руку. Баки закричал от боли, прежде чем оно, врезаясь в плитки, упало, как он надеялся, мёртвое.

Мгновение Баки тупо пялился на неё, шокированный её гуманоидным видом. У неё был пистолет. Почти полностью заряженный пистолет, если он правильно посчитал выстрелы, и Баки собирался его упустить. Дать упасть вместе с трупом. Как ёбаный дилетант.

Боже, как же он тупил.

 

Новый грохот прервал миг самобичевания, и чёрная когтистая рука сжалась на правой ноге. У Баки была секунда, чтобы разглядеть, что когти поблескивали в тусклом свете, будто мокрые, кожа была пятнистой, как у хеллхаундов, но это определённо, неоспоримо была _человеческая_ рука. Затем она рванула с излишней для одной конечности мощью, и Баки потерял шаткое равновесие на опорной конструкции. Он рухнул на хлипкие плитки, и те подломились. Баки полетел вниз вместе с обломками гипсокартона, штука всё ещё крепко сжимала его ногу. Выдавая его местоположение.

Падая, Баки выхватил из набедренной кобуры автоматический пистолет-пулемёт “Скорпион” и вслепую выстрелил туда, где должно было находиться тело твари. Шквал пуль ворвался в выступающее, искажённое, когда-то человеческое лицо, и прошил остальное тело. Тварь была мертва, но это ему совсем не помогло.

В тот момент, когда он ударился об пол, хеллхаунды взревели и набросились на него. Они так чертовски жаждали разорвать его на части, что в спешке бросались друг на друга, чёрные глаза загорелись красным. Едва переведя дух, Баки вклинил металлическую руку в пасть первого добравшегося до него зверя. Тот бросился на его лицо, встретил металл и сжал челюсти, чёрные клыки с визгом заскользили по пластинам. Следующий кинулся на Баки справа, избежав удара запущенного в голову “Скорпиона”, и вцепился в бок. Клыки разорвали жилет между керамическими пластинами, впиваясь в грудь. Ещё одному удалось удачно вцепиться в живую руку. Он резко дёрнул головой, оставляя на руке отвратительные глубокие раны.

Баки закричал, забившись, чтобы сбросить хеллхаунда, и пнул третьего по морде. Его положение на полу и размеры зверей на самом деле работали в его пользу. Те ломились друг на друга, так желая ухватить частичку его, что рвали собственных собратьев. Они рычали и выли, заставляя уши болеть. Тот, что вцепился ему в грудь, внезапно набросился на другого хеллхаунда, пытаясь его убить.

Только это Баки и требовалось.

Головокружение от боли и шума превратилось в головную боль, но Баки вырвал металлическую руку и перекатился между лапами хеллхаунда. Тот скакал, озадаченный и разъярённый, выгибался и поворачивался, пытаясь вновь укусить и разорвать, но был недостаточно быстр. Баки добрался до “Скорпиона”, трижды выстрелил. Пули ворвались в грудину хеллхаунда, и Баки направил пистолет выше, стреляя в голову.

Почти двести фунтов мёртвого мяса рухнули на Баки, и он не стал выбираться, только сдвинулся так, чтобы рука не была прижата весом. Используя труп, чтобы защититься, он выстрелил в зверя, возвращающегося для очередного укуса. Брызнула кровь, и он выстрелил снова и снова. С каждым выстрелом тело чуть съезжало в сторону, пока колени Баки, а после и ноги, не оказались открыты.

Пнув хеллхаунда по зубам, Баки подскочил, врезав ногой по спине следующему. Покатое кожистое тело под ботинками было сильным и твёрдым — идеальная платформа, чтобы оттолкнуться. Воспользовавшись тем, что хеллхаунды сбились в кучу, Баки прыгнул на другого пса, используя его как ступеньку.

Волна тварей за ним вздымалась и росла, они лезли друг на друга, выли и рычали, наводя больше шума, чем выстрелы Баки. На краю толпы (стаи? Почему он вообще об этом подумал?) Баки прыгнул, перекатился и побежал.

Изо всех сил несясь по коридору, он ни на секунду не оглянулся. Скрипели по стали когти — хеллхаунды преследовали его, лая и подвывая, будто в какой-то викторианской охоте на лис. К сожалению, лисой был он, и "лес", в котором его преследовали, не предлагал никаких путей к бегству. Был вариант вернуться под потолок, но после прошлых трёх попыток подняться он не думал, что с дышащими ему в пятки монстрами это будет мудрым выбором.

Вскинув левую руку и на полной скорости повернувшись, Баки врезался в стену и отскочил, лишь слегка замедлившись из-за инерции. Хеллхаунды за его спиной попробовали предпринять тот же маневр и заскользили по полу, со злобными яростными воплями врезаясь друг в друга. Баки засмеялся, на несколько ярдов оторвавшись от преследователей.

Свернув за другой угол, Баки повторил маневр, закряхтев, когда живое плечо во второй раз столкнулось со стальной стеной. Он был помят, но держался. Баки побежал дальше, ещё немного оторвавшись от хеллхаундов. Вообще-то достаточно, чтобы разглядеть быстро приближающуюся справа дверь. 

Вылавливая ключ-карту, несмотря на все его кувырки до сих пор чудесным образом оставшуюся в кармане, Баки решал, стоит ли это риска. Комната может быть новой ловушкой или тупиком. Это была первая дверь, с которой он столкнулся после того, как его выдернули с чердака, очевидное место для засады ублюдков.

Баки как раз собирался спрятать карту и попытать счастья в другом коридоре, когда увидел двух выскочивших в конце зала хеллхаундов. Всего двух, но их было слишком много. Драка с ними украла бы всю скорость и выигранное расстояние, на которое ему удалось отбиться от остальной части стаи.

— Бля, — выругался Баки.

Резко развернувшись, он схватился металлической рукой за край дверной рамы и ударил ключ-картой по считывателю. Как только раздался писк, он дёрнул ручку и бросился внутрь, буквально на сантиметр увернувшись от клыков. Снова развернувшись, Баки попытался захлопнуть дверь, но один из зверей был уже на полпути внутрь. Ещё больше тел врезалось в дверь и хеллхаунда, вклинившегося между ней и рамой.

В отчаянии Баки упёрся ногами в стальной пол, прижался металлическим плечом к тяжелой двери и толкнул. Край двери врезался в грудную клетку. Раздался тихий, глухой звук, и существо взвизгнуло, зажатое дверью. Оно даже не пыталось отступить, мчась вперёд и царапая когтями пол, ещё больше хеллхаундов снаружи пытались пропихнуть его внутрь.

Выбора не было, Баки придётся его впустить. Ослабив давление на дверь, достаточно, чтобы хеллхаунд смог выскользнуть из своей ловушки, он быстро захлопнул дверь перед остальной — стаей? Боже, да _какая разница_ — и прищемил зверю хвост. Даже за криком хеллхаунда Баки услышал, как закрылся замок.

Зажатый дверью хвост остановил пса лишь на мгновение. Он забился, напрягаясь всем телом, пока буквально не выдернул хвост из двери. Рыча, он прыгнул на Баки, который просто поднял “Скорпион”, прицелился и разрядил обойму в череп цепкого существа.

Тяжело дыша, Баки прислонился к двери и уставился на него. Просто безумие, как эти звери рвались его убить. Ни одно существо не станет так чертовски усердно гнаться за едой. Ни одно животное не ненавидело так сильно, что игнорировало собственную жизнь, чтобы уничтожить добычу.

Ни одно живое существо не вело себя так, как эти звери.

Существа за дверью продолжали выть, наваливаясь на неё в попытке проникнуть внутрь. Некоторое время замок продержится. Даст ему минуту, чтобы перевести дыхание, оценить состояние снаряжения и выяснить, что он собирается делать дальше.

Глядя на хеллхаунда, Баки впервые осмотрел комнату, в которой оказался. Над стальным полом между большими, высотой по пояс холодильниками, вился морозный туман. Их было несколько десятков, выстроенных рядами и равномерно распределенных по стальному полу. Помещение было не очень большим, всего лишь двадцать на двадцать футов. Вдоль стен тянулись небольшие полки, вдоль каждой одержимо ровно стояли охладители в пластиковой упаковке. На каждом морозильнике и охладителе виднелись штрих-коды.

Сканер для штрих-кодов валялся на полу в центральном проходе, рядом с теннисной туфлей “Найк”.

Покачав головой, Баки вернулся к снаряжению. У него была одна полная обойма для винтовки, ещё одна для “Скорпиона”, но в помещении такого размера он не мог ими воспользоваться. Она была квадратной и стальной, и любая не попавшая в плоть пуля отрикошетит. Скорее всего, прямо в него. Он мог подняться обратно на чердак, но тогда бы снова сдался на милость тех человекообразных штук, о которых Баки активно пытался не думать. Осталось четыре ножа, один достаточно большой, чтобы драться, другие чисто для метания, а также для укрепления лодыжек. У него было четыре взрывных устройства, но нужно было сохранить хотя бы одно, чтобы открыть стену эвакуационного тоннеля. Значит у него оставался один заряд и две гранаты.

Истинным препятствием были полученные травмы. Его тело было изранено, лихорадка продолжала то усиливаться, то угасать, и ему было то слишком жарко, то слишком холодно. Металлическая рука работала нормально, хотя кожа вокруг была изодрана и кровоточила. Не зудела и не исцелялась из-за ебаного яда в зубах хеллхаундов. Живая рука болезненно пульсировала; больше не зудела. Снова грёбаный яд. Из-за него травмы после лифта стали хуже новых.

Времени исцелиться просто не было, не было достаточно боеприпасов или поддержки. Его поимеют, даже если он доберётся до эвакуационного тоннеля. Единственным выходом было замочить множество монстров, бьющихся в дверь и выламывающих замки и петли. Эта чёртова штука долго не продержится.

Баки оскалился. Он не собирался умирать без боя. Уж точно не прихватив ублюдков с собой.

Нужно действовать.

Двигать холодильные агрегаты оказалось легко. Вскоре он перетащил их, освободив достаточно места, чтобы драться, но вынуждая хеллхаундов подбираться по одному или двум. Один заряд он прикрепил к двери, планируя взорвать её, а не ждать, пока твари придут за ним. Второй он поместил внутрь одного из морозильников. Когда он включит его, он запустит во всех направлениях шрапнель, забрав с собой хеллхаундов. И Баки тоже, но именно поэтому он оставил его напоследок.

Всё идёт по плану. Баки вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони, смахивая влажные от пота волосы. Поморщившись, когда они снова полезли в глаза, он распустил их и снова забрал в хвост. Аккуратнее, не мешают и меньше отвлекают.

Затем он вздохнул, посмотрел на дверь, прогнувшуюся от ударов, и нажал на спусковой механизм первого заряда.

Послышалось приглушённое “бум”, и тяжёлая металлическая дверь вылетела в коридор. Хеллхаунды взревели, сухо, приглушённо заскулили, когда дверь придавила их своим весом. Однако паузы не было. Хеллхаунды, десятки нераздавленных хеллхаундов, ворвались в комнату прямо по раздавленным собратьям. Передвинутые морозильники направляли их, даже когда Баки бросил первую гранату.

В коридоре прогремел ещё один взрыв, убив ещё дюжину столпившихся хеллхаундов, пытавшихся тут же ворваться в дверь. Не все погибли: некоторые были просто искалечены, но всё ещё ползли вперёд, волоча переломанные тела, пока их товарищи бежали на них. Баки хотел перестрелять лёгкие цели, но пули были слишком драгоценны.

Выхватив последний оставшийся не в ботинках нож, порочно острый, с изогнутым десятидюймовым боевым лезвием, Баки бросился вперёд, когда первый зверь прошёл через его импровизированный туннель. Лезвие попало в глаз, и он выдрал его, одновременно перекидывая винтовку на другое плечо. Баки снова выстрелил, потом ещё раз. Не больше одной пули на зверя; с каждым выстрелом падал новый хеллхаунд. 

Когда магазин опустел, он бросил винтовку на землю и выхватил “Скорпиона”. Он стрелял единичными выстрелами, а не полуавтоматическими очередями. Так обоймы хватит надольше, но она последняя. Он подсчитывал выстрелы каждый раз дёргающегося в руке пистолета.

Осталось пять.

Четыре.

Три.

Когда обойма опустеет, останется только драться в рукопашную. Кулаки Баки и его нож против зубов и когтей хеллхаундов, всё ещё льющихся сквозь взорванную дверь. Трупов было так много, что они создали ещё одну стену между морозильниками, но хеллхаунды почти не замедлились. Они перескакивали через трупы, каждый раз с возвышения прыгая на него.

Осталось два патрона.

Баки бросил последнюю гранату, перебросив её через курган туш. Мгновение спустя сила взрыва швырнула тела в воздух. Послышалось больше воя и криков: некоторые звери умерли, другие были изуродованы, им оторвало конечности. Баки усмехнулся, злобно удовлетворённый сотворенным разрушением. Этого было недостаточно, совсем недостаточно, но десятки были мертвы, а ещё десятки умрут, прежде чем доберутся до него.

Хеллхаунды, раненые и здоровые, расшвыривали стену из тел, и Баки стрелял.

Последний выстрел.

Мутировавшая мёртвая собачья плоть врезалась в стальной пол в дюймах от него. Лёгкие Баки горели, морозный воздух моментально прогрелся от взрывов, вонючих химикатов и охлаждающего газа. Взгляд вверх показал ему, что из потолка обильно течёт жгучее вещество.

Еще одна тварь кинулась за ним, и Баки увернулся, нож прорезал воздух, кожу, сухожилие и артерии горла. Следующий карабкающийся зверь встретил металлический кулак, с силой ударивший его по спине. Ещё больше зверей прыгали в его импровизированную комнату. Теперь их было достаточно, чтобы окружить его, бросаться и кружить вокруг, пытаясь разорвать на части, пытаясь столкнуть на землю, где они снова будут иметь преимущество.

Кулак Баки сразил ещё одного, затем нож затонул в глазе другого, но у него быстро заканчивалось пространство для борьбы. Теперь тела накапливались у его ног, окружали его. Всё подходило к концу. Места не было.

Нож Баки застрял между рёбер хеллхаунда, и другой зверь воспользовался этим, чтобы подпрыгнуть, целясь ему в горло. Безоружный Баки уворачивался от зубов и когтей, пока металлическое плечо не ударилось о стену.

Они не остановились.

Другой красноглазый зверь с рычанием прыгнул на его открытый правый бок. Баки ударил живым кулаком по морде, неровные зубы разодрали ему костяшки. Он упал, но поднялся, даже когда другой прыгнул на его горло. Баки попытался развернуться, чтобы воспользоваться металлической рукой или дотянуться до детонатора и закончить с этим.

Голоса кричали.

Баки думал, что это они, будто в замедленной съёмке наблюдая, как тянутся к нему чёрные зубы. Шёпот тоже знал об этом. Последняя битва Баки.

Хеллхаунд дёрнулся в воздухе, пятно серебристого металла сбило его с траектории. Взрыв белого света опалил глаза Баки, и псы завыли в агонии. Выстрелил пистолет, потом второй; небольшого калибра, но близко, так близко.

Баки не позволил себе надеяться. Оттолкнувшись от стены, он врезал кулаком промеж глаз ближайшей твари, достаточно шустрой, чтобы вновь броситься на него. Выстрелы продолжали звучать в комнате, коротко и отрывисто, сбивая существ, перебивая их, как мух. Два разных пистолета и то, что было безошибочным звуком репульсаторов Старка. Всё это перебивал мясистый звук сбивающей хеллхаундов серебряной штуки — _щита_. Увидев его вблизи, Баки пришлось признать, что это не просто Фрисби. Оружие било с достаточной силой, чтобы обезглавливать и давить грудные клетки.

Баки задыхался, весь мокрый от пота. Он медленно капал с кончиков волос, в какой-то момент схватки выбившихся из хвоста и снова рассыпавшихся по плечам. Живая рука дрожала, когда он нагнулся, вырывая застрявший в трупе нож. Выплюнув кровь, он вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и перешагнул через зверя, всё ещё конвульсивно дергающегося на полу у его ног.

Он медленно оглянулся, высматривая оставленную за спиной бойню. Трупы были разбросаны по холодильной камере, на полу — дым и выгарки от гранат, а морозильники посшибали всё, что только можно, поскольку хеллхаунды в последние минуты осады перевернули их.

А там, позади, стояли Роджерс, Старк и Романова. Они вернулись. За ним.

Романова прислонилась к дверной раме, сжимая пистолет одной рукой и Роджерса другой. Даже сейчас её лоб потно блестел, в глазах было напряжение, а лицо столь бледно, что она выглядела позеленевшей. И куда старше, чем на самом деле. Она пыталась это скрыть, стараясь не казаться слабой, и было легко понять, почему. Кто-то — Старк или Роджерс — перевязал ей левую ногу, повязка уже промокла от крови. Учитывая, что ей ввели одну из вариаций сыворотки, и её исцеляющий фактор был достаточно мощным, чтобы она могла проигнорировать костюм химзащиты, тот факт, что она была настолько бледной и шатающейся, сказал Баки, что рана должно быть серьёзная. Возможно, укус, так как она потеряла много крови. До сих пор теряла. Вероятно, её кровью и были измазаны грудь и руки Роджерса.

Старк выглядел относительно невредимым, на его блестящей броне было несколько царапин и вмятин. Когда взгляд Баки перенёсся на Роджерса, он заметил на его груди и животе засохшую кровь. Рукава его униформы практически одубели, даже бёдра были покрыты кровью, слева сильнее. Он придерживал Романову за спину правой рукой. Его лицо искажала гримаса, показывающая, что ему тоже было больно, но раны Баки не видел.

— Ты ранен, — заявил Роджерс, когда Баки замер. — Сядь, и мы, — он поморщился и сделал глубокий вдох, — тебя залатаем.

Баки подумал о множестве своих ран: его рука изодрана почти что в клочья, спина пиздецки болела; глубокие синяки только сейчас начали заживать, плечо было растерзано и воспалено. Более глубокие раны рассекали грудную клетку и живот. Это не было концом его страданий. Он устал, был очень голоден и испытывал боль каждой костью своего тела. Чтобы "залатать его" и заживить худшие раны, понадобилась бы больница, гора еды и хотя бы день без драк.

Баки усмехнулся и закатил глаза, всё ещё настороженно, всё ещё оправляясь от того факта, что они пошли его искать. И обнаружили вовремя.

— Как вы меня нашли? — потребовал Баки, проигнорировав просьбу; как ни странно, это не было похоже на приказ. — Ты налепил на меня маячок?

Роджерс порозовел. Самая странная реакция, которую когда-либо видел Баки.

— Мы пошли по следу крови и разрушений, — ответил Стив, ловя Баки за металлическую руку и дёргая его к упавшей холодильной установке. Он двинулся к импровизированному сиденью, а Старк поднял с пола рюкзак и принёс его. — Пожалуйста, сядь. На тебе нет никаких маячков.

— К моему большому сожалению, — сухо сказала Романова, хотя её голос был слабее, чем до сих пор слышал Баки.

Баки неохотно сел, наблюдая, как Старк подал сумку. Хоть он и поморщился, Стив встал на колени справа от него и раскрыл рюкзак, вытащив бинты, медицинский клей, бутылки с водой и даже иглу и нитку. Большинство из этого не было принесёнными припасами. Казалось, они были заняты лечением Романовой.

— Как вы меня нашли? — повторил Баки.

— Да боже ж мой, — сказал Роджерс, нахально улыбаясь Баки. — Не за что, сержант. Вытащить твою задницу из фритюрницы было не проблемой.

Баки сердито уставился на него, отказываясь признавать, насколько был шокирован, увидев их, узнав, что они вернулись за ним. Частичку его это потрясло. После того, как он был так уверен, что они оставили его, раненого или нет, они вернулись, когда Баки больше всего нуждался в них. Конечно, он бы и сам перебил большую часть хеллхаундов, но эту битву он бы не выиграл.

— Да боже ж мой, — Баки почти идеально подражал голосу и тону Роджерса, заставив голубые глаза Капитана с удивлением расшириться. — Учитывая, что моя задница оказалась в фритюрнице по твоей вине, надеюсь, что вытащить её оттуда было не проблемой.

Большие голубые глаза распахнулись, наполняясь виной.

— Мне так жаль, — пробормотал Роджерс, — я не... мне пришлось.

— Моя вина, — вставила Романова, и Баки взглянул на её ногу.

— Ты запер меня с этими тварями!

— Я знаю, — натянуто, но спокойно сказал Роджерс. Его глаза умоляли Баки понять. — Мне очень жаль.

— Жаль? — почти механически с внезапной яростью повторил Баки.

Роджерс издал странный звук — он не мог заскулить, потому что альфы не скулили.

— Я хотел... — он вздохнул, закрыв глаза, и поднял руку, сделав жест Романовой, которая под взглядом Баки с щелчком захлопнула рот. — Если бы я мог спасти вас обоих, я бы это сделал. Такого варианта не было. Так что я... закрыл дверь, и мне жаль.

По крайней мере у Роджерса хватило совести сказать, что он сожалел, но пользы от этого было ноль. Баки не мог не чувствовать беспомощную, бессильную ярость. Вот он, весь измученный и истощённый, истекающий кровью и чувствующий боль практически везде. А вот Роджерс, грязный, но в основном невредимый. Очень сожалеющий.

Баки глубоко вздохнул и медленно выдохнул, думая о своей ярости, сквозь которую прорывалось странное ощущение предательства, преследовавшее его с тех пор, как он столкнулся с той запертой дверью.

Они вернулись.

— Объясни, желательно подробно.

Сквозь вину Роджерса хлынуло смятение, тут же вновь поглощённое чувством вины, прежде чем он кивнул.

— Тони вытащил нас из комнаты. Он вернулся, но произошёл ещё один взрыв. Нат истекала кровью, и там было ещё слишком много тех штук. Слишком много. Я тебя не видел, Тони не... мы не могли продолжать бороться с тварями. Я должен был сделать выбор: спасти умирающего рядом со мной товарища по команде, или искать того, кто, возможно, мёртв. Я должен был выбрать и… запер дверь. Я не мог отправить Тони искать тебя. Я нёс Нат, Тони был нашим единственным бойцом. — Он скривил губы. — Чёрт, если бы они пошли за нами, нам бы пришёл конец. Я… не хотел принимать такое решение. Это был мой выбор. Залатать её, а потом вернуться за тобой.

Баки смотрел на Капитана, вглядываясь в его глаза и лицо и пытаясь узнать, что он лжёт. Что это было блефом, чтобы вернуть его доверие. Ничего. Роджерс просто пялился на него своими большими, безгрешными, виноватыми голубыми глазами.

Раздражённо заворчав, он отвернулся от Роджерса.

— Ты сказал, что собираешься меня подлатать, — грубовато сказал Баки.

Роджерс заглотил наживку, возможно, понимая, что Баки отпустил его с крючка. Пока.

— Кроме руки, — спросил он, — что болит?

Баки ничего не мог поделать. Он засмеялся.

— Всё.

Стив зубами сдёрнул красные перчатки и закатил глаза. Каким-то образом он нашёл часть руки Баки, которая не была изранена, и, держа её, плеснул на раны воду. Кровь и грязь ручейками побежали по его коже, капая с руки и обнажая раны от когтей, зубов и крыши лифта. Баки согнул руку, наблюдая, как один особенно глубокий порез открывается и закрывается, плача кровью. Странно было не чувствовать зуд исцеляющегося тела. 

Большие ладони Роджерса мягко подняли руку Баки, чтобы перевязать бинтом множество ран. Когда он надавил на глубокий порез, Баки задышал быстрее. Роджерс работал быстро, уверенно и молча. Повязка была плотной, не стесняла, хотя и закрывала руку Баки от ладони до плеча.

— Где ещё? — закончив, спросил Роджерс.

— Я в порядке, давайте двигаться, — сказал Баки, начиная вставать. — У нас всё ещё есть ограничение по времени, не так ли?

К его удивлению и более чем небольшой тревоге, Роджерс схватил его за бёдра и усадил обратно. Баки зарычал, затем замолчал, когда Роджерс отдёрнул грабли. Пусть поддерживает, но не лапает.

— Где ещё? — ещё раз спросил Роджерс, в этот раз в его тоне было больше стали. — Мы никуда не пойдём, пока ты не поправишься.

Баки уставился на него.

— Почему?

На лице Роджерса ничего не отразилось, будто он не понял вопроса, вот только когда он ответил, стало понятно, что да.

— Потому что тебе больно. Потому что я... мы... не хотим, чтобы ты страдал больше, чем нужно. Потому что ты будешь драться лучше, если я тебя перевяжу. Потому что так правильно. Потому что я прошу тебя позволить мне помочь. Если хочешь, считай приказом.

Роджерс был серьёзен и взволнован, жаждал, чтобы Баки поверил ему. Будто это действительно имело значение. Скорее всего, его просто грызет чувство вины. 

— Потому что он не позволит нам сделать то же самое для него, пока мы не позаботимся о тебе, — мягко сказала Романова.

Баки поёрзал, взглянув на Роджерса. Капитан пожал плечами, не отрицая. Нахмурившись, Баки дёрнул жилет, чтобы показать укус на плече, синяки и более глубокий след от укуса на груди, разорвавший майку. 

Роджерс поморщился. Он был так близко, что Баки мог чувствовать слабый запах пота и пороха от его одежды. Это пробудило что-то внутри него, под болью, гневом и истощением. Что-то мягкое и заинтересованное. Что-то, чему этот запах понравился больше, чем какой-либо ещё.

— Займёт минуту, — с гримасой на лице сказал Роджерс. — Давай снимем всё это с тебя, чтобы мне было легче работать.

Ни за что на свете Баки не откажется от такой возможности. Он всё-таки позволил Роджерсу помочь ему с одеждой.

— Странноватое место, чтобы снимать с меня одежду, Роджерс, — протянул Баки.

— Почти уверен, что у меня не будет другого шанса, — сказал Роджерс, его голос был ниже, чем обычно. — Так что воспользуюсь моментом.

Баки хрипло рассмеялся.

— Какие же вы двое мерзкие, — заворчал Старк.

— Тони имеет в виду, — ровно сказал Роджерс, — что сожалеет о том, что подорвал тебя.

— Не моя вина, что здание не соответствовало плану, — сказал в свою защиту Старк. — Этого бы не случилось, если бы они построили его так, как надо было. Планы не просто так существуют.

— Тони, — тихо сказал Стив.

Омега отвернулся.

— Я не... я не хотел причинять тебе боль или бросать.

Баки уставился сначала на Старка, потом на Роджерса. То есть они реально _все вместе_ решили вернуться за ним? Не только Роджерс со своей виной и... гоном? Он не знал, что сказать. Разумом он понимал слова, но ощущения они не изменили: раненый, усталый и очень, очень сердитый. Баки остановился на том, что хмыкнул и позволил им интерпретировать звук так, как хочется. Он и сам не знал, что ему чувствовать.

Теперь, стоя рядом с Баки, Роджерс толкнул его обратно на морозильник и взял ещё одну бутылку воды. Вместо того, чтобы просто вылить её на Баки, он схватил квадратик марли, зубами вскрыл упаковку и намочил её. Он осторожно начал очищать раны от крови и пота. Баки не был уверен, почему позволил Роджерсу. Он был способен сделать это сам, избежав близости Капитана. Его запах окружал Баки, и его тепло... Его касание было приятным, более приемлемым, чем ожидал от прикосновения альфы Баки. Он смотрел на осторожные руки Роджерса, очищающие раны на груди, на длинные, нежные пальцы.

Роджерс открыл рот, затем снова закрыл и потянулся за медицинским клеем. Хотя он безжалостно подавил порыв, Баки ощутил внезапное желание спросить, что он хотел сказать. Вместо этого он позволил Роджерсу начать счищать запекшуюся кровь вокруг металлического плеча, и тот был очень осторожен. Баки не первый раз нуждался в медицинской помощи, но обычно раны были настолько тяжёлыми, что такое внимание было невозможно. Не то чтобы кто-то вообще собирался уделять ему внимание или игнорировать собственные травмы, пока не разберётся с его.

И уж точно никто не чувствовал вину за то, что оставил его.

— Старк, — потребовал Баки, поняв, что бог знает сколько времени пялился на Роджерса. Осознав, он дернул головой, смотря в сторону, и подсказал: — Ты бы предпочёл.

— Ладушки, — нетерпеливо сказал Старк. — Ты бы предпочёл быть самым популярным ребёнком в школе или самым умным?

— Баки был и тем, и другим, — мягко сказал Роджерс.

Уголком глаза он заметил, как Романова с болезненным выражением потирает лицо рукой. Баки уставился на Роджерса, не зная, что чувствовать. С одной стороны, он не мог не быть доволен тем, что кто-то восхвалял его подобным образом. С другой стороны, было неприятно, как много Роджерс думал о нём и как много знал о прошлом Баки. Прошлом, о котором он почти забыл.

Наконец поняв, что сказал, Роджерс поморщился.

— Извини, — сказал он. — Вырвалось. Другой вопрос, Тони.

Старк не колебался.

— Ты бы предпочёл поставить Стива на беззвучный режим или слушать меня весь день?

— Беззвучный режим, — быстро сказал Роджерс, — пожалуйста, вырубите мне звук.

— Думаю, мы все выберем "заткнуть Стива", — сказала Романова, закатив глаза.

Старк усмехнулся.

— Я даже не оскорблен.

— Где ты этому научился? — спросил Баки.

Роджерс робко улыбнулся ему.

— Моя мама была медсестрой, — сказал он. — Она брала меня на вызовы на дом, если никто не болел, и заставляла меня помогать.

— Вызовы на дом? — повторил Баки. — Она была медсестрой, а не доктором?

Стив — Роджерс — пожал плечами. Нежные руки подняли металлическую руку, и он увидел раны на боку. Медицинский клей был отложен назад, вместо этого была поднята игла и нить.

— Знаешь, — он резко перестал говорить. Закусив нижнюю губу, он пробормотал: — Это будет больно, — и начал быстро и аккуратно сшивать плоть. — Когда я рос, не каждый мог позволить себе врача, — сказал Роджерс, видимо, решив в конце концов ответить на вопрос. — Если люди были ранены, моя мама иногда помогала, особенно с заводскими травмами. Она была действительно хороша в том, что делала, и, думаю, что стала бы врачом, если бы ей позволили.

Баки почувствовал сильный прилив благодарности, что Капитан не стал углубляться в их общее прошлое.

— Кроме того, знаешь, в конце концов меня приходилось латать всё чаще, когда драка шла боком.

— Разве это делали не медики? — с любопытством спросил Баки.

Роджерс весело улыбнулся.

— До войны. Я был один, она часто работала в ночные смены. Если меня били, приходилось что-то придумывать, — он снова пожал плечами.

Баки проглотил комментарий о тощих альфах и проблемах с территорией. Это было из части их совместной истории, и он действительно, действительно не хотел поощрять Стива. Не хотел. Даже больше, чем не слышать о своей сестре.

— Почему ты вернулся? — ляпнул Баки. — Если бы ты думал, что я мёртв…

Руки на боках Баки были неподвижны. Они резко отдёрнулись и взяли ещё больше бинтов. Рука Роджерса скользнула ему за спину, чуть наклоняя вперёд, чтобы наложить повязку. Тем не менее, Баки не смог на мгновение избежать ощущения, что его удерживают.

— Потому что ты мог и не умереть, — грубовато сказал Стив. — Разве я не говорил, что не хочу этого делать? Как только я залатал Нат, мы вернулись. Если бы ты остался на месте, мы бы добрались до тебя раньше.

— Хочешь сказать, это была моя вина? — потребовал Баки, оскалив зубы.

— Нет, — быстро сказал Стив. В его глазах мерцала печаль, и он повторил более твёрдо, более спокойно: — Нет. Только я. У тебя не было причин верить, что мы вернёмся. Я надеюсь, что мне не придётся принимать такое решение снова, но если я это сделаю, может быть, в следующий раз ты можешь нам довериться. 

Баки снова отвернулся.

— Бросить меня было отличным планом. Использовать как отвлекающий маневр для хеллхаундов и добраться до Кларксона.

— Может быть, — уступил Роджерс. — Но это ничего не меняет. Я не оставляю своих людей.

Крепко зафиксировав бинты, Стив встал и полез в лежащий рядом с Баки рюкзак, придерживая рукой его за бок. Он утомлённо потёр лицо, прежде чем положил руки на колени. Баки видел, как обменялись взглядами Романова и Старк, прежде чем последний внезапно двинулся к двери.

— Есть одна штука... там, эм, которую я должен проверить. Прямо сейчас. Мы. Я имел в имел в виду мы. Нам нужно проверить, не так ли? — залепетал он, повернулся к Романовой и не слишком ненавязчиво вытолкнул её в дверной проём. — Так что мы будем там, проверим. Убедись, что залатал Барнса, Кэп.

Под этим ужасно очевидным предлогом оставить их наедине Старк выволок Романову из взорванной двери так быстро, как мог человек в металлическом костюме.


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 11**

— Тони, — возмутился Стив, нахмурившись, когда его друг, казалось, почувствовал необходимость оставить его наедине с Баки прямо в эту самую секунду. Когда его бронированный костюм не остановился, (хотя Наташа выглядела так, будто и сама хотела запротестовать) Стив позвал громче: — Тони!

— Это важно, очень важно. Вернёмся через минуту. Не делай ничего, чего бы не сделал я. Хотя тогда запретов у тебя останется маловато. В общем, мы вернёмся.

Стив застонал, упав головой на руки.

— Извини, — честно сказал он.

К удивлению Стива, Баки встал на ноги и направился к нему.

— Раздевайся.

Стив поднял голову и уставился на него. Во рту внезапно пересохло, и он почувствовал сильное желание спрятаться.

— Куртка, сними её, — сказал Баки, видимо, осознав собственную формулировку. — Бок, верно? Ты придерживал его, когда садился.

— Верно, — ответил Стив. — Ярмарка справедливости, да?

Баки безэмоционально посмотрел на него, и Стив не смог сдержать кипящего в груди смеха. Слово "раздевайся" на повторе крутилось в голове, заставляя сердце биться сильнее, несмотря на совершенно логичные рассуждения. Ощущение под руками кожи Баки и всех его мышц было проверкой самоконтроля. Это не значит, что у омеги будет та же проблема. Честно говоря, его готовность помочь оказалась небольшим сюрпризом, хотя и не должна была. Баки "профессионал", и, кроме того, он будет чувствовать себя обязанным вернуть Стиву "доброту", залатав его. После всего, через что он прошёл, он просто не мог позволить альфе безвозмездно сделать что-то хорошее.

Расстегнув передние пряжки на своём костюме, Стив обнажил скрытую молнию и раскрыл её. Он абсолютно точно не смотрел на Барнса, чтобы посмотреть, смотрит ли он. Это не стрип-шоу, напомнил он себе. Дразнить Баки было приемлемо, но только после того, как омега начинал. И, конечно, ему удавалось лучше, Стив ведь не грёбаный дикобраз.

— Ты и правда воплощение “сердитого кота”, — проговорил Стив, чтобы заполнить тишину, аккуратно стягивая с себя верх костюма. — Никогда не думал, что соглашусь с одним из тупых прозвищ Тони.— Оглянувшись в поисках не заваленного трупами места, чтобы положить одежду, он просто бросил её на собственный рюкзак. — Ну, Сержант Коварные Ботинки мне тоже нравится.

Баки хмыкнул, и Стив рискнул посмотреть на него. Его веки были опущены, тёмные ресницы касались щёк. Всего на мгновение его лицо весело расслабилось. Стив не мог отвести глаз; Баки был так чертовски красив. Стив легко мог рисовать его часами, изучать невероятную линию челюсти, удивительно мягкий разрез его глаз, изгиб скул. Он хотел рисовать и трогать, провести руками по всем затенённым местам, очертить их кончиками пальцев. Стив хотел до боли, и это ощущение было новым и захватывающим, не говоря уже о том, что ужасало. Ни один из его знакомых не был сломлен так, как Баки Барнс.

Баки опустил голову, и длинные каштановые волосы упали ему на лицо, скрывая его выражение.

Металлическая рука сжала плечо Стива, отталкивая его назад. Баки наклонился, и Стив поднял руку, показывая укусы прошмыгнувшего под щитом хеллхаунда. Четыре ровных пореза, почти три дюйма длиной и глубиной. Кажется, внутри ничего не порвалось, но Стив был не уверен.

— Это самые тупые прозвища, которыми меня когда-либо называли, — возмутился Баки. — Мои ботинки не коварные.

— Что? — Стив фыркнул от смеха, скривившись только тогда, когда пальцы Баки ткнули ему в бок. — Баки, всё, что касается тебя, коварно. — Снова скривившись, на этот раз из-за собственных слов, Стив быстро добавил: — Я имел в виду _физически_. Ты очень скрытный человек. И это лучше, чем Бакотик. — Стив понял, что сказал, и почувствовал, как расширились глаза. — О, боже, почему бы мне не перейти в беззвучный режим?

— Спалился, — сухо сказал Баки, но его губы на полсекунды дёрнулись.

Баки опустился на колени у морозильника и нагнулся, чтобы осмотреть место, где когти разодрали Стиву бок. Теперь Стив пялился на голову Баки. Его волосы выглядели такими мягкими... Стив склонился ближе к Баки, запах омеги наполнил его нос. Он пах как небо перед дождём, кровь и дым.

Поняв, что продолжает наклоняться, Стив дёрнулся назад и заставил себя дышать через рот.

— Никто на меня так не действует, — застонал Стив, — как у тебя это выходит? Нет, не отвечай. Кто-то может подслушать, и тогда я действительно облажаюсь.

— Мы тебя слышим, Стив, — сказала Наташа через коммуникатор.

Лицо горело; Стив знал, что покраснел.

— _Видишь_? — категорично сказал он.

— Я не могу дышать, — захрипел Тони. — Бакотик.

Стив задался вопросом, можно ли умереть от унижения.

— Тони, — ревностно сказал он. — Назови его так — и он не убьёт тебя только потому, что это сделаю я.

Баки и правда рассмеялся. Сухой смешок сотворил злую шутку с телом Стива. Затем Баки тихо вытащил блок связи из его уха, выключил его и впихнул в ладонь. Каждая молекула тела Стива отозвалась на прикосновение пальцев Баки к коже. Прижавшихся к его руке и не оторвавшихся. 

— Вот, теперь нас не слышат, — сказал Баки, и Стив поднял взгляд, увидев, что он снимает собственный коммуникатор. — В любом случае. Медицинский клей, вероятно, запечатает их. Просто стой спокойно.

— Стою, — пробормотал Стив. — Спасибо.

— Ярмарка справедливости, — протянул Баки.

— Я имел в виду связь, но спасибо, что вернул услугу.

Выдох Баки был слишком медленным, слишком сдержанным, но он не смотрел на Стива. Он наблюдал за своей работой, руками, движения которых были уверенными и профессиональными, но осторожными. После всех тех случаев, когда они грызлись, как кошка с собакой, прикосновение сержанта было нежным, быстрым, когда он пытался избавить Стива от боли. Баки любопытно разделялся на две части, и в одной из ипостасей никогда не пытался быть жестоким.

— Не люблю быть перед кем-то в долгу, — тихо сказал Баки, опустив голову.

Знать, что Баки считал простую человеческую порядочность не более чем валютой, было мучительно. Так его учили: он должен был платить даже за такую мелочь, как первая помощь. Стив хотел бы возложить вину на плечи Гидры. Правда в том, что не только Гидра лишила Баки всего, что он знал, а затем заставила платить даже за малейшие проявления доброжелательности. Фьюри сделал то же самое. И ЩИТ. В течение почти что века с Баки обращались так, будто он стоил меньше, чем грязь на ботинках Стива. И хоть Баки и запротестовал бы, но часть его знала, что это правда.

Убедить Баки, что Стив не просто пытается залезть к нему в штаны, будет нелегко. Вообще-то почти невозможно. Хорошо, что Стив умел делать невозможное.

— Ты мне ничего не должен, — сказал он так же тихо.

Баки снова пожал плечами.

— Посмотрим.

— Чтобы узнать, тебе придётся остаться.

Баки склонил голову, смотря на Стива, возможно, услышав в его тоне что-то неожиданное. Он выглядел удивлённым.

— Ты, кажется, очень в себе уверен. — Прозвучало приглушённо, потому Баки снова опустил голову, чтобы обработать раны Стива.

— Баки, я никогда не оставлю тебя, — сказал Стив, понимая, что это может превратится одну из их проблем. — Нет, если всё ещё смогу ходить.

Стив хотел, чтобы Баки знал, что это правда. Невыносимо было думать, что Баки верил, что Стив подведёт его во второй раз. Когда-то давно такое уже произошло, но Стив не допустит повторения Аццано. Логикой он понимал, что никак не мог изменить произошедшее, сейчас или тогда, но знал: он не изменит и того, что слишком опоздал. С Баки он, казалось, всегда опаздывал. Годы, минуты, часы... Стив всегда приходил слишком поздно.

Баки покачал головой, устав от ссоры, и сказал: 

— Я не часть твоей стаи, Капитан.

Перевернув руку ладонью вниз и сжав его колено, Стив сказал: 

— Нет. Но можешь стать, если захочешь.

Жёсткие серые глаза опустились, рассматривая его руку. Его предложение. В кафетерии Баки был прав; теперь Стив замечал, когда отмечал других. Не всегда вовремя, но по крайней мере замечал. С тех пор он пару раз касался и Баки, и омега не всегда протестовал. Стив активно пытался этого не делать, но просто не мог не трогать Баки. Они были совместимы. Конечно, Баки как омега не чувствовал этого на таком глубинном уровне, а Стив не собирался упоминать. Если Тони снова на это намекнёт, Стив его на куски порвёт, и не важно, как он догадался.

Сейчас, однако, было иначе. Что они оба знали, так что Баки нападал. Иногда Стив думал, что таковы были его настройки по умолчанию. Так он поступал всегда. Атаковал и атаковал, пока противник не понимал, что выход только один — насквозь. 

— Хочешь, чтобы в твоей команде был убийца? Что люди скажут, Капитан?

Слова глубоко врезались как в Стива, так и в Баки. В его голосе было нечто тёмное, ясно давшее Стиву понять, что Баки не беспокоило, что его назовут убийцей. Он гордился тем, насколько опасен. Он любил, когда люди признавали, сколько смерти и разрушений он мог принести.

— Я бы на многое закрыл глаза, — ответил Стив, не попавшись на приманку. — Потому что прошу не убийцу. Я прошу компетентного сержанта армии США присоединиться к моей команде. Нам бы не помешал такой человек, как ты.

— Убийцу, — усмехнулся Баки. Стив сказал Баки что-то, что прозвучало для того не так. Стив видел гнев и боль за этими серыми глазами. — Нестабильного психопата. Злобного монстра. Я не хочу быть частью ни одной команды, которая может мной воспользоваться.

Стив, не моргнув, выдержал тёмный взгляд. За то короткое время, что он знал Баки, он научился никогда не отступать, никогда не показывать страх, никогда не прогибаться под порочными словами, которые любил выдавать сержант. Это всего лишь защитная реакция; лучшая защита — это нападение. Стив надеялся, что если достаточно постарается, Баки услышит то, что он пытается сказать.

— Верна только первая часть, так что ты в подходящей компании, сержант. У всех нас на руках кровь, сержант Барнс. Думаешь, я не вижу, что ты борешься не за то, чего хотели они? Я вижу настоящего тебя. — Стив наклонился вперёд, и Баки опустил подбородок, спрятав горло, — я вижу тебя. Ты прячешься за своим гневом, притворяешься, что в тебе нет ничего, кроме того, что вложили они, но я вижу тебя, и это последнее, чего ты хочешь. С нами ты можешь помочь людям.

— Помочь людям? С чего бы мне вообще хотеть иметь к ним хоть какое-то отношение? Потому что должен? Вот тебе новость, я _никому ничего_ не должен.

Последние слова он прорычал, в нём вспыхнула истинная агрессия. Сейчас, глядя на Баки, Стив понимал, что раньше омега просто притворялся. Симулировал гнев, придираясь к каждому слову в спорах со Стивом, потому что мог. Потому что ожидал возможности. Однако теперь это была реальная угроза. Стив подумал, что Баки скорее ударит его, чем выслушает, но теперь он не мог отступить. Особенно сейчас, когда Баки всё ещё слушал. Он понимал, что весь этот разговор был рискован. Баки был опасен и нестабилен; Стив не питал никаких иллюзий.

— Ты не обязан, — осторожно согласился Стив. — Единственный человек, которому ты что-то должен — это ты сам.

Баки издал звук, который не был даже рыком — просто выражением чистой ярости.

— Не думай, что что-то обо мне знаешь. — На лице Баки было напряжение, жажда насилия, которую он едва сдерживал своим железным контролем. — Как ты смеешь указывать, что я должен делать? Ты... какое, блядь, право ты имеешь судить меня?

Его руки неподвижно лежали на боку и плече Стива; контрастирующе тёплая и холодная. Слишком сильное давление — и бок Стива прострельнуло бы болью. Он не дёргался, был нежен, даже когда в его глазах пылали ярость и насилие.

— Нет, — быстро сказал Стив с дискомфортным чувством в животе. Он чувствовал момент, когда шанс ускользал через пальцы: ему, возможно, придётся удержать парня рядом с собой, чтобы он не стал их врагом. Это была его вина: он видел столь многое и не сказал именно то, что нужно. Он бы это исправил, если мог. 

Стив замешкался, а затем откинул голову назад, обнажая перед омегой горло. Глаза Баки слегка расширились, взгляд метнулся к его горлу и остановился там. Он тяжело сглотнул, опуская взгляд от потемневших глаз Стива к его горлу. Несмотря на пристальный взгляд Стива пульс Баки быстро подскочил.

— Я не собирался указывать тебе, что делать, — сказал Стив, держа подбородок вздёрнутым и заставляя себя не опускать его. — Только предложить другой выбор. Это твой выбор, Баки. Я бы не стал отнимать его у тебя.

Обнажив зубы, Баки зарычал, но звуку не хватало прежней агрессии; плохая имитация обычно горящего в нём гнева. Его адамово яблоко дёрнулось, глаза всё ещё были прикованы к горлу Стива, руки застыли на боку.

— А если я откажусь? — потребовал Баки. — Засунешь обратно в Рафт?

— Это зависит от тебя, — тихо сказал Стив, наблюдая, как глаза Баки вспыхнули, запирая эмоции, когда его рука, наконец, двинулась, сомкнув первый порез, чтобы нанести медицинский клей. — Если ты вернёшься, я имею в виду. Ты мог бы отомстить, или мог бы воспользоваться тем, что они дали тебе, на благо людей.

— Столько красивых слов, — произнёс Баки, но теперь медленнее и осторожнее, поскольку напряжение уходило из него. — Ты утверждаешь, что уважаешь меня и хочешь, чтобы я был в твоей команде, но если ты увидишь во мне зверя? Если я слечу с катушек и пойду пачками убивать невинных? Есть детей? Грабить и насиловать?

Баки насмешливо фыркнул на собственные образы, поведя плечами в том самом удивительно влекущем Стива жесте.

— Не стану притворяться, что не раздумывал о твоих дальнейших планах — сделать со ЩИТом то же самое, что и с Гидрой, — признался Стив, — так как в этот раз они тебя обидели. Надеюсь, что не станешь, и надеюсь, что ты сможешь обрести мир. Но я не настолько глуп, чтобы думать, что он сам волшебным образом найдёт тебя.

— О, я знаю, почему ЩИТ пришёл за мной, — пренебрежительно сказал Баки, хотя в его горле снова зарождался рык, а взгляд вернулся к обнаженному горлу Стива. — Чистое самосохранение. Для обеих сторон. У меня проблемы с Фьюри, и он знает, что я заставлю его заплатить. Но это только между нами. Ты просто предположил, что у меня нет чувства меры. — Баки пожал плечами. — Ты забываешь, что я намного старше тебя.

— Нет, Бак, сначала — между тобой и ним, потом — между тобой и нами. Вот что я предполагаю. У тебя больше самоконтроля, чем у кого-либо из моих знакомых. — Стив сглотнул, поборов инстинкт скрыть горло. — Может быть, Фьюри этого заслуживает — я не знаю, что он с тобой сделал, но у тебя есть другой вариант. Это всё, что я хотел до тебя донести. Вместе с нами.

— Я бы никогда не стал защищать Фьюри так, как ты. Ты доверяешь ему, как ребёнок родителю, слепо и глупо.

Стив почувствовал, как дёрнулись уголки губ.

— Не думал, что изо всех моих людей именно ты на это поведёшься. Я доверяю своей команде. Конечно, я не умею распознавать ложь так, как ты или Наташа, но именно потому она рядом. Я доверяю ей. — Он замолчал. — Тебе.

— Но ты хоть знаешь, сколько ещё таких людей, как я, засадил Фьюри? Сколько людей работает на него, потому что их шантажировали или пытали? Ты всегда продумываешь, насколько большое влияние будут иметь выполненные для него миссии? — Баки пододвинулся ближе, теперь странно спокойный, и Стиву пришлось по-настоящему бороться с собой, чтобы не опустить подбородок. — Сколько раз ты просто без оглядки шёл на миссию?

Стив ответил не сразу, обдумав вопросы с той серьёзностью, какую они заслуживали. Стив защищал свою команду и не подвергал сомнению каждое своё действие. Он понимал масштаб всех тайн, которые хранил Фьюри. Их было больше, чем он мог сочитать, куда больше, и Стив был солдатом. Он принял решение следовать за Фьюри, потому что полагал, что по большому счёту тот делал правое дело.

— Я не могу спасти всех, — тихо сказал Стив, не споря, не защищая своих взглядов, не пытаясь указать Баки "правильный" путь. Этот путь — только его. Он мог только раскрыться и надеяться, что Баки увидит в этом достаточно правды. — Фьюри — не лучший человек, и, конечно, люди, на которых он работает — тоже, но кроме них у нас никого нет. У меня был выбор: работать с ними или умыть руки и не помочь никому. Для меня это… не выбор. Если я могу помочь, — сказал Стив всему комплексу, — помешать произойти подобному, то я хочу это сделать. По пути я могу только сделать всё возможное, чтобы исправить ошибки других людей. Я не могу выбирать за них.

Рука на боку снова двинулась, смыкая пальцами ещё одну рану. На этот раз Стив вздрогнул, но не был уверен, что Баки видел. Он нанёс на рану клей и надавил, вновь закрывая и оказывая на неё как можно меньше давления, но Стив всё равно сбился с дыхания.

— Может быть, таких как ты десятки, но раньше я не знал. Теперь знаю, и если мы выберемся отсюда, я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы положить этому конец. Это всё, что я могу предложить. Я совершаю ошибки, — с болью признался Стив. — Я не совершенен; я не всегда делаю то, что правильно, но стараюсь. Я всегда слишком много думаю и не всегда выполняю приказы. Иногда это означает, что мои ошибки причиняют больше вреда, чем пользы, но я делаю всё возможное, чтобы прибрать за собой.

Баки вздохнул — устало, как когда Стив слишком часто вспоминал их прошлое. Стив подозревал, что эта усталость лежит глубже всего его гнева.

— Но ты сидишь и проповедуешь, и не разу не спросил, чего хочу я.

— Я не... — вздохнул Стив, покачал головой и снова вздёрнул подбородок, когда тот слегка опустился. — Нет, не спросил. Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь. Я даю тебе возможность. Если ты этого хочешь, то воспользуешься. Я не думал, — он самоуничижительно улыбнулся. — Предполагал, что ты не захочешь, чтобы я спрашивал. Видишь? Ошибка.

Металлическая рука поднялась, медленно, будто Баки ожидал, что Стив отстранится. Он даже не вздрогнул, когда на удивление тёплые металлические пальцы свободно обхватили его горло, надавили на пульс. Задрожав, Стив закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, а, снова открыв их, увидел, как Баки удивлённо смотрит на него. 

Большой палец слегка царапнул ароматическую железу, и Стив едва подавил стон.

— Ты молод. И идеалистичен. В конце концов, ты вырастешь. Все вырастают, — задумчиво, почти печально сказал Баки. — Тем не менее, это предполагает, что наша сделка будет выполнена.

Настала очередь Стива показать зубы.

— Может и так, но сейчас я таков, и я никогда не угрожаю впустую, Баки. Если они не выполнят свою часть сделки... они могут отправить тебя обратно, но мы придём за тобой. После у тебя останутся прежние варианты, но ты получишь выбор, что делать со своей жизнью. Обещаю.

— Даже если твоя стая считает меня угрозой?

Стив тихо засмеялся, и Баки убрал руку.

— О, ты угроза, — согласился Стив, — я не сомневаюсь, что ты можешь быть самой большой угрозой, с которой когда-либо сталкивалась моя команда. Но ты ещё не сделал этот выбор, Бак. Ты можешь никогда его не сделать. Теперь ты знаешь, что есть ещё один вариант. Это будет нелегко, ты не сможешь продолжать атаковать своих товарищей по команде, но если ты присоедишься к нам, мы будем рядом. Ты будешь не одинок.

— Мне не нужны ни ты, ни твоя команда, — ответил Баки. — И твоё предположение сводит меня с ума.

— Которое из? — спросил Стив. — Кажется, их было несколько. 

— О, так оно и было. Ты и вся твоя команда думаете, что я бы пошёл на Фьюри с пушками наперевес и, не знаю, взрывая Нью-Йорк танками. Ты считаешь, что я способен действовать лишь насилием. Что б ты знал, если бы моей целью было вывести хэштег “Фьюри — идиот” в тренды на несколько недель подряд...

Стив фыркнул, радуясь, что понял эту отсылку.

— Я мог бы сделать сотню разных вещей, которые, признаем честно, нихуя не удались бы больше никому. 

— Да, ты прав, — легко согласился Стив. — Я не думаю, что ты придёшь во всеоружии. Я думаю, ты найдёшь способ сделать это один на один, сделать свою месть личной. Не думаю, что мы смогли бы тебя остановить. После нас просто послали бы на зачистку. Если скажешь, что я ошибаюсь, то я поверю тебе, но таково моё мнение. 

— Ещё одно предположение.

Стив кивнул, дёрнув плечом.

— Я их много делаю, как и всего остального. Ты предположил, что я пытаюсь уйти от этого разговора, поэтому я с тобой честен. Я тебя вижу, но не всегда понимаю. Я _хочу_ тебя понять.

Баки уставился на него, его взгляд переместился к его горлу, прежде опустился к коленям. В таком положении невозможно было одновременно поддерживать зрительный контакт и держать горло открытым. Он бы принял эту позу, даже если бы не понимал. Это была просьба. Просьба не подчиняться, и Стив уважал это, пусть ему и было немного сложнее оставаться в прежнем положении просто потому, что Баки это сделал. Он был холоден и порочен в драке, готовый наброситься от малейшей провокации, грубый и обиженный на мир. Но он всё ещё оставался хорошим парнем, добрым и мягким, но жёстким на словах. Он был самым интересным, самым привлекательным человеком, которого Стив когда-либо встречал.

— Я бы не стал преследовать Фьюри физически, — признался Баки. — Его сила в убеждениях. Так что он очень похож на тебя. Если бы его вера в собственную праведность была разрушена, если бы он засомневался в своих поступках, то был бы сломлен.

Стив медленно кивнул, смотря сквозь Баки. Это была хорошая стратегия, хотя Стив не мог понять, как именно она может быть реализована. Но если она будет успешна, Баки окажется прав. Фьюри уйдёт в отставку. Отойдёт в сторону и позволит вступить во владение кому-то ещё, кто точно будет знать, что делать.

— А что потом? — спросил Стив, снова сосредоточившись на сержанте.

— Что? — переспросил Баки, видимо, ожидая, что Стив скажет что-то ещё.

— Что потом? — повторил Стив. — Кто-то другой займёт его место, может, кто-то лучше, или кто-то хуже. Учреждение всё ещё будет существовать. Практика и люди, которые позволили тебе оказаться в Рафте на три с половиной года без подавителей, и бог знает, что ещё с тобой делали. А как насчёт других, которых, как ты сказал, он мог бы упрятать? Или ты задал эти вопросы только чтобы потрепать мне нервы и заставить усомниться в себе? Если тебе плевать, если ты скинешь последствия на людей вроде меня, то что ты сделаешь? Просто уйдёшь в подполье? Заведёшь кошку и переедешь в Германию? Может быть, не знаю, я, вероятно, должен просто заткнуться, но я... чёрт возьми, Баки, мне бы пригодился кто-то вроде тебя. Ты видишь так много вещей, которые не вижу я, и ты неплохо сработался с нами. Такое чувство, что это... пустая трата времени.

Стив уткнулся взглядом в пол, и Баки отвернулся. Этого он и ожидал. Блядь, опять он ляпнул не подумав.

— Я люблю кошек, — сказал Баки с преувеличенной задумчивостью, его живая рука снова пошевелилась. Он закрыл и обработал ещё одну рану. — Мы прекрасно ладим.

Стив фыркнул.

— Почему меня это совсем не удивляет?

— Я — независимое существо, — кивком подтвердил Баки, — которое кусается.

Стив глубоко вздохнул, поднял глаза и встретил пронзительный серый взгляд Баки.

— Уверен, ты способен запросто справиться в одиночку. Дело в том, что тебе не обязательно.

Баки наблюдал за ним, склонив голову набок. Когда он обнажил собственное горло, Стив, не удержавшись, изумлённо скривил губы. Это не помешало ему с наслаждением взглянуть на бледное горло Баки, но он знал, что будет дальше прежде, чем слова успели покинуть рот сержанта. Еще одна нападка, потому что Баки — не тот человек, чтобы кому-либо подчиниться.

— Ты продолжаешь говорить "мы" и "мы". Что насчёт тебя, капитан? Ты хочешь, чтобы я был частью твоей команды?

Стив усмехнулся, снова встретившись глазами с его непреклонным взглядом. 

— Я повторю, — ответил он, — то, что сказал в Рафте. Ты — часть моей команды; никто не тронет тебя без твоего разрешения.

Баки наклонил голову в другую сторону, и Стив снова обратил взгляд к его шее.

— То есть, присоединяться к твоей стае тоже необязательно?

— Конечно, — раздражённо сказал Стив, покачав головой и снова глядя в сторону, — я не могу скрыть свой интерес к тебе, но я могу его контролировать. Если захочешь, у тебя может быть дом — вместе с нами, и там ты будешь в безопасности. Даже от меня.

— Я тебя не боюсь, — сказал Баки тихим голосом, сильнее, чем необходимо, давя на раненый бок Стива.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив, скрывая боль, потому что не думал, что Баки причинил ему её нарочно, — потому что это последнее, чего я хочу.

Баки взглянул на него, а потом опустил подбородок.

— Если мы выживем, я могу рассмотреть твоё предложение, — тихо сказал Баки.

Стив не позволил себе спросить, какое предложение он имеет в виду.

— Это всё, о чём я могу тебя просить.

Кто-то постучал в дверную раму. Баки и Стив подняли взгляд и увидели Тони, просунувшего голову в дверной проём. Издав вздох, Стив улыбнулся Баки и вставил в ухо блок связи. Момент был определённо утерян, хотя, надо надеяться, ему удалось достучаться до сердитого омеги.

— Да, Тони? — терпеливо спросил Стив.

— Ах, мне было интересно, может ли Бако… — Стив зарычал, и Тони поднял руки, — может ли Барнс рассказать про человекообразного хеллхаунда-зомби в зале?

— Чело... — нахмурился Стив, покачав головой, и снова посмотрел на Баки. — Чего?

— Могу показать, — сказал Баки, поднимаясь на ноги.

Всё ещё хмурясь, потому что человекообразный хеллхаунд-зомби звучало просто _ужасно_ , Стив последовал за Баки в зал. Тони ушёл с дороги, и Стив увидел Наташу в конце зала. Баки направился к ней, на мгновение оглядев её. Наташа всё ещё была слишком бледной и прислонялась для поддержки к стене. Носить её — не вариант; она чуть не застрелила его за предложение, как только он её залатал. Эта чёртова женщина была такой же упрямой, как и он.

Баки повёл их по пути, по которому они шли, ища его, мимо потрёпанных стен туда, где они нашли первые трупы хеллхаундов. Кто-то расчистил рухнувшие потолочные плитки, показав, что под ними было нечто, гораздо больше напоминавшее человека. 

Стив не удосужился скрыть, насколько громко сглотнул.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, — человекообразный хеллхаунд-зомби. Здорово.

Указав вверх, на дыру в потолке, Баки сказал: 

— Я пытался избежать их, поднявшись туда. Две эти штуки погнались за мной и снова заставили отступить. У одной из них был полностью заряженный пистолет, и она могла им пользоваться. Вот.

— Сууупер здорово, — слабо сказал Стив, а затем расправил плечи. Он был лидером, ради всего святого. Не было времени волноваться о мутации вируса. Это была работа Тони.

— Ничего не меняет, — сказал он голосом Капитана. — Мы продолжаем спускаться. Доберёмся до седьмого этажа и разберёмся с Кларксоном.

— Если он всё ещё там, — вмешался Тони.

— Если он всё ещё там, — с вынужденным терпением согласился Стив. Он посмотрел на Баки, потного и мокрого, адски обгоревшего и покалеченного сверху донизу. Очистка его ран не принесла особой пользы, поскольку он ничего не мог сделать ни с внутренними повреждениями, ни с тяжёлыми ранами. Баки впервые выглядел усталым, даже истощённым, и Стив знал, что ему плохо — просто потому, что он позволил себе это показать.

Нат была не в лучшем состоянии. Хотя они и отвели её в медпункт, ему едва удалось остановить кровотечение. Металл пронзил её бедро в месте укуса, яд просочился в рану, и её исцеляющий фактор не действовал. Несколькими сантиметрами выше — и пробило бы артерию, и даже её усиленный метаболизм и его навыки полевой медицинской помощи не помогли бы. Ему пришлось накачать Наташу обезболивающими и адреналином, а также заставить её выпить коктейль из белка и углеводов, которых хватило бы на два дня. Дико противная смесь, но она уже помогала её телу восполнить кровопотерю, которая убила бы нормального человека.

Ни Стив, ни Тони не получили особых травм. Первый — благодаря костюму, Стив — потому что Тони принял на себя основную тяжесть атак хеллхаундов, когда они бежали в медблок. Стив был тяжело ранен, только когда они спасали Баки, так как раны от взрыва быстро заживали.

— Нам нужно сделать перерыв, — сообщил Стив команде. — Возле лестницы есть раздевалка, которую мы зачистили ранее. Мы могли бы отдохнуть там. — Подальше от разлетевшихся повсюду трупов. — Поешьте, может, всё, что не отравлено, заживёт чуть быстрее.

Баки пожаловался:

— У меня ничего не осталось.

Стив не мог не посмотреть на него.

— Что, чёрт возьми, ты имеешь в виду под “у тебя ничего не осталось”? — потребовал он.

Омега пожал плечами.

— Именно то, что сказал. То, что я награбил в кафетерии, закончилось, я и нашёл только несколько конфет, пока был один.

Стив уставился на него.

— Хочешь сказать, что тебе не дали продовольствия?

Баки нахмурился, глядя на Стива так, будто он отрастил вторую голову.

— Ты бы знал.

Открыв рот, Стив снова с щелчком закрыл его. Предполагалось, что в его сумке были те же протеиновые батончики, что и у Стива. Достаточно, чтобы продержаться полные восемнадцать часов, на случай, если он ошибётся с расчётами. Он не был точно уверен, кто должен был их положить, но кто-то в Рафте или в ЩИТе, и Стив собирался выяснить кто.

Покачав головой, Стив сказал: 

— Я не знал, но у меня есть дополнительные порции. Нат, у тебя достаточно?

— Вполне, — заверила она, уголки её губ опустились при воспоминании пастообразного вещества, которое ей уже пришлось сегодня пить. На вкус энергетический коктейль не был плох, но было нечто неприятное в его консистенции, из-за чего проглотить его было проблематично. 

Ухмыляясь, Стив сказал: 

— Прости, тебе понадобится ещё. Пойдём. Я займу позицию. Тони, ты в тылу.

— Я в порядке, — огрызнулся Баки.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты защищал Нат, — ровным тоном сказал Стив.

— _Я_ в порядке, — возмутилась Наташа.

Иногда Стиву казалось, что он руководил плохо обученной полувоенной командой дошкольников. 

— Ты _не_ в порядке, — огрызнулся Стив. — Баки?

Рассерженный омега смерил его долгим взглядом и кивнул.

Они встали в строй и, несколько раз свернув, добрались до раздевалки. Она была не слишком большой, но имела дверь с замком и не была столь холодной, как остальная часть этажа. Возможно, из-за повреждений, которые Баки нанёс охладительным трубам, но Стив всего лишь предполагал.

Они зашли в комнату, и Стив закрыл дверь, заперев её за собой. В самом помещении был ряд шкафчиков, выстроившихся вдоль трёх стен, и скамейки в центре. Пол был выложен плиткой, в центре — стоки для воды, а четвёртую стену занимали три душевых кабины. Белое с белым на белом — резало глаза, но они сюда не ради эстетики пришли.

Тони со вздохом присел на скамейку, Наташа прислонилась к ряду шкафчиков и опустилась на пол. Бросив рюкзак на скамейку рядом с Тони, Стив расстегнул его и вытащил маленькую бутылку воды. У него было много протеиновых батончиков, но и Баки, и Нат нуждались в большем. Он вытащил пакетик питательного порошка, который разработал для него Брюс. У Наташи был собственный рецепт, вытащенный из рюкзака пакет украшал крошечный логотип паука. У Стива был рисунок красно-синего щита, потому что Брюс был не самым креативным художником. Если Баки останется, Брюс разработает дизайн и для него, но пока Стив даст Баки один из собственных пайков. Ростом и комплекцией он был почти как Стив.

Высыпав содержимое пакета в воду, он закрутил крышку и сильно встряхнул бутылку. Вода стала коричневой, как грязь, и такой же густой. Он посмотрел на Баки, наблюдая, как он роется в шкафчиках, вытаскивая белые комбинезоны и хмурясь от их размеров.

— Вот, — позвал Стив, подходя к нему с готовым коктейлем, — выпей это. Тебе будет полезно, но, честно говоря, оно просто ужасно. 

Швырнув ещё одну униформу обратно в шкафчик, Баки посмотрел на Стива, и что-то странное мелькнуло в его глазах.

— Выглядит отвратно, — прокомментировал Баки, взирая на предложенную Стивом бутылку, но тем не менее принял её. Сняв крышку, он отпил густую жидкость, его щёки раздулись, когда он попытался проглотить. Стив весело наблюдал, как Баки сжал губы и снова пытался проглотить. На его лице промелькнул широкий спектр эмоций — в основном смехотворное напряжение. Наконец, он проглотил, затем закашлялся и выдохнул.

— Прими это как мужчина, Барнс! — усмехнулась Наташа.

Когда Стив оглянулся, она невозмутимо пила коктейль. Когда Баки встретил её взгляд, она устроила шоу, сделав ещё один глоток с совершенно расслабленным лицом. Подмигнув, Стив снова быстро обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, как Баки принимает вызов. И это был самый явный вызов, который он когда-либо видел.

К облегчению Стива, Баки, просто продолжая смотреть, поднял напиток, отпил и проглотил. Он пил медленно и неуклонно, пока вся бутылка не опустела. Затем он опустил её и смял пластик в кулаке, прежде чем бросил его в пустую мусорку.

Стив поднял бровь. Он просто обязан был спросить:

— Блевать собираешься?

Баки пристально посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал, крепко сжав зубы.

— Мм, — пробормотал Стив. — Ты привыкнешь.

— Пошёл ты, Роджерс.

Стив засмеялся.

— Мне всегда было интересно, на что они похожи, — непринуждённо сказал Тони, — но я не хочу растолстеть.

— Не дай бог, — рассмеялся Стив. — А то Пеппер тебя бросит.

— Оно ушло бы прямиком в зад, так что ты чертовски прав. Задница — лучшее из моих достоинств.

— И на тебя не налезли бы костюмы, — добавила Наташа.

Стив кивнул.

— Значит, ты потеряешь Пеппер, и нам придётся вышвырнуть тебя из команды.

Тони пихнул его.

— Ты от меня не избавишься. Я за всё плачу.

Стив наблюдал, как тело Баки начало усваивать калории. Он начал моргать быстрее, веки прикрылись, прежде чем он снова их распахнул. Множество травм и мешающий регенерации яд вызвали переутомление. Теперь, получив реальную энергию, он не хотел ничего, кроме как отдохнуть.

— У нас есть ещё полчаса, — напомнил Стив. — Если хочешь отдохнуть.

Стив ожидал, что Баки решительно отвергнет идею. Он никогда не дозволял предположений, что он слабее их, или что нуждается в чем-то, что не нужно им. Но на этот раз Баки просто посмотрел на него затуманенным взглядом и кивнул. Ни протеста, ни позерства, ни словесной перепалки. Истощение было хуже, чем думал Стив.

Выдернув из шкафчиков несколько рубашек, Баки опустился на пол. Он свернулся возле шкафчиков, натягивая слишком маленькие рубашки на живое плечо как импровизированное одеяло. Казалось, заснул он между вздохами. По крайней мере, он выглядел так, будто спал. Либо же замечательно имитировал. Как бы то ни было, Стив ожидал, что так или иначе получасовой сон принесёт ему немного пользы.

Прижавшаяся к шкафчику Наташа, должно быть, решила, что Баки пришла правильная идея, и закрыла глаза. Через несколько мгновений только Стив и Тони ещё не спали. Приготовив собственный коктейль, Стив занял место рядом с Тони и приступил к трудной задаче — заставить напиток опуститься вниз по горлу. Брюс пытался улучшить вкус, но пока успех был слабоват.

— Он правда так ужасен? — спросил Тони.

Стив повернулся к Тони и обнаружил, что омега наблюдает за ним. Пожав плечами, он сделал ещё глоток. В отличие от Нат и Баки, ему было нужно не так много.

— Чертовски ужасен, но Брюс старается, и без него нам было бы хуже. Чтобы поддерживать мой метаболизм, нужно слишком много калорий.

— Я знаю, Кэп, — усмехнулся Тони. — Он всё время рассказывает мне о своём личном домашнем проекте. Так он тебя подлатал?

Кивнув, Стив посмотрел в сторону спящего на полу Баки. Даже во сне он излучал ощущение присутствия. Он свернулся в комок, но не совсем расслабился. Тёмные ресницы касались щёк, на челюсти прослеживалась тень щетины. Как от спящего хищника, от него исходила приглушённая угроза. 

— Предложил ему место в команде.

Тони усмехнулся.

— Конечно, предложил. Что он сказал?

Пожав плечами, Стив посмотрел на свой коктейль.

— Что подумает.

— Похоже на нашего Сердитого Кота. Что ты будешь делать, когда он откажется?

— Когда? — повторил Стив, дёрнув головой, чтобы посмотреть на своего друга. — Не если?

— Не если, — подтвердил Тони, — прости, Кэп. Я знаю, что вы совместимы и всё такое, но он независим. Если бы у тебя было несколько дней, неделя, ты бы до него достучался. Не выйдет, Стиви. Мы почти завершили миссию, и этого будет недостаточно.

— Я могу попробовать, — сказал Стив, снова глядя на бутылку. Он знал, что Тони прав, но не собирался сдаваться. Пока Баки не ушёл, чтобы преследовать... кого бы то ни было. Стив надеялся, что он не пойдёт за Фьюри, но ожидал, что так и будет.

— Ну, если от этого тебе станет лучше, я думаю, что ты — единственный, кому бы удалось.

Стив вздохнул; лучше ему не стало.

— Почему? — с любопытством спросил Стив.

— Ну, — дразняще сказал Тони, — он теперь Сердитый Кот, а не Убийственный Пинок Под Зад.

Стив произнес про себя "убийственный пинок под зад", наполовину обиженный, наполовину позабавленный. Тони был прав, Баки создавал угрозу, как никто другой. 

— Думаю, он немного к нам оттаял, — согласился Стив, снова переведя взгляд на спящего Баки. Он был ужасно уставшим, травмированным и грязным с головы до ног. Тем не менее, он всё еще был одним из самых привлекательных людей, которых Стив когда-либо видел.

Тони не ответил и перестал двигаться, так что шума не издавал даже костюм. Настолько для него нехарактерно, что Стив обернулся и встретил "взгляд" Тони. Костюм скрывал выражение его лица, но Стив знал, что оно серьёзно.

— Что? — несколько неохотно спросил он.

— Что ты в нём нашёл? Серьёзно, — надавил Тони, когда Стив нахмурился. — Ты всегда настаивал на том, что значение имеет содержание, а не внешность. Итак, что ты нашёл в этом парне? Он ублюдок: оскорбляет и сеет раздор, как только видит возможность. Он лжёт, скрывает всё, что может. Ты ненавидишь таких парней, как он, но не _его_.

Стив облизнул губы. Вопрос, заданный тихо и серьёзно, был неожиданно глубоким и очень нехарактерным для Тони. Он заслуживал честного ответа, пусть Стив и не был уверен, что вообще хочет отвечать. Любой ответ будет слишком личным.

— Есть... много причин. Очевидно, и физическое влечение. Только слепой не найдёт его привлекательным.

Костюм довольно занимательно смирил его повторным взглядом. 

— Тебе нравятся качки?!

Стив подавил смех, который грозил стать слишком громким.

— Не в том смысле, нет, — проговорил Стив, зная, что впервые собирается сказать это вслух. — Ты часто спрашиваешь, почему я не привожу никого в свою постель?

— Ты живёшь как монах, — сказал Тони, дёрнув плечом. — Это любопытно, не говоря уже о том, у меня яйца ноют от сочувствия. 

Покачав головой, Стив не мог не усмехнуться.

— Ну, к твоим обычным предположениям это не имеет никакого отношения. Вовсе не из-за вопросов морали или вроде того. Это... чтобы не причинить кому-то боль. 

— О, пожалуйста, Стив. Это самая тупая вещь, которую я когда-либо от тебя слышал. Конечно, наша жизнь опасна, но это не значит, что ты разобьёшь сердце любому, в кого влюбишься.

Стив снова покачал головой.

— Я не имею в виду эмоционально. Я боюсь _буквально_ их ранить.

Стив положил руку на край металлической скамьи, на которой они сидели, и сжал, сдавливая хлипкий металл, будто папье-маше. Когда он отпустил, край выгнулся вверх, на покорёженном металле были выгравированы глубокие следы пальцев Стива. Он не приложил никаких усилий.

— Если я позволю себе сорваться во время секса и наврежу кому-то…

Тони фыркнул: 

— Брось, как ты можешь кому-то навредить?

Вздохнув, Стив посмотрел на свои руки и бутылку в них. Он наклонил её в сторону, коктейль заплескался из стороны в сторону. Никто не понимал, если только сам не был модифицирован. Брюс и Наташа понимали. Тони не мог себе представить, как активно он вынужден был отвлекаться на что-то ещё, когда был зол, когда не полностью контролировал себя.

— Ты иногда оставляешь синяки на Пеппер? — поинтересовался он, хоть спрашивать и было неудобно.

— Это совершенно нормально, — сказал Тони, словно защищаясь. — Иногда секс бывает грубым.

Стив снова посмотрел на Баки. Локон волос упал ему на нос, и он бессознательно сморщил его во сне. Это было восхитительно.

— Ты понимаешь, что если я так сделаю, то могу сломать кости? Раздробить их? — Его рука снова сжала скамейку, оторвав кусок с такой силой, что металл даже не заскрипел. — Это не потребовало больших усилий, Тони. Представь себе, что было бы, если бы это была человеческая рука?

— Эм, — сказал Тони, даже остроумие на мгновение его подвело. — Ой?

— Да, ой, — кивнул Стив. — Это ужасно — возможность навредить кому-то, если я отпущу себя, забудусь или просто буду перевозбуждён. Вся идея секса становится... непривлекательной. — Стив наблюдал, как Баки потёрся носом о плечо, всё ещё хмурясь, но не просыпаясь. — С ним мне не придётся беспокоиться. Он также силён и долговечен, как и я. Мне бы не пришлось постоянно быть осторожным. С ним я мог бы... расслабиться. Ты хоть представляешь, насколько это привлекательно?

— Поэтому ты никогда… знаешь, не бросал вызов Пеппер?

Медленно усмехнувшись, Стив оглянулся на Тони.

— Нет. Потому что ты её любишь. И она любит тебя. Почему я должен всё испортить?

— Не знаю, потому что тебе одиноко? — сказал Тони, но без каких-либо обвинений. — А как же Наташа?

Стив скривился.

— Она мне как сестра. Если бы у меня когда-нибудь была сестра.

— Тор?

Стив вскинул брови.

— Тони, — вкрадчиво сказал он, — ты только что предложил мне попытаться ухаживать за другим альфой? Мы не просто так этого не делаем. 

— Брюс? — с некоторым отчаянием предложил Тони.

Стив чувствовал на своём лице кривую усмешку.

— Брюс — прекрасный человек, но между нами нет химии, — мягко сказал Стив.

— Да, хорошо, — вздохнул Тони, — не лучшая причина быть одному.

Стив пихнул его так, что костюм загудел, а Тони негодующе вскрикнул.

— Я не один, я просто не занимаюсь сексом.— Он быстро сменил тему. — Как ты вообще узнал о нашей совместимости?

— Но-но, нет, — сказал Тони, поводив пальцем в знак порицания, — так просто не отделаешься. Причина не только в том, что его ты не заездишь. Почему ты так увлёкся своим Бакотиком? Просто совместимость?

— О, — Стив потёр глаза, — Господи, Тони.

— Что? Даже я считаю, что твоё прозвище восхитительно. Хотя, признаться, разочарован, что тебе не понравились мои.

Стив вздохнул.

— Какая тебе разница?

— Ты наш альфа. Это важно.

Стив кисло посмотрел на него.

— Ты так просто не отстанешь, да?

Стив не видел, но знал, что он ухмыляется.

— Неа. Что влечёт тебя в злобном психотичном омеге?

— Он не психопат, — огрызнулся Стив.

— Семантика. Ответь на вопрос.

Стив вздохнул.

— Он умен, дерзок, мне нравится его чувство юмора. У него есть потенциал, чтобы стать действительно хорошим человеком. Вот так всё просто.

— Потенциал? Это всё?

— Это всё. А теперь ответь на _мой_ вопрос. Откуда ты знаешь?

Стив посмотрел на Тони и задумался, будет ли он усмехаться той своей дерьмовой ухмылкой. Той, которая всегда появлялась на его лице, когда он думал, что умнее всех. Так оно и есть, но не обязательно быть таким придурком.

— Могу я просто сказать, что знаю тебя, или ты хочешь большего?

— Нет, — с усмешкой сказал Стив. — Ты толкнул, я толкнул.

— Я помню, как ты вёл себя со мной, даже когда я тебе не нравился. Так же ты ведёшь себя и с ним.

— Я… что? — озадаченно спросил Стив.

— Ты постоянно наблюдаешь за ним. Чувствуешь его, что бы ни происходило. Если он достаточно близко, ты вдыхаешь его запах. Ты выслушиваешь его, даже когда с ним не согласен. И ценишь его мнение только потому, что это он. Ты ищешь возможности прикоснуться к нему, а ты не особо тактильный человек.

— Кхм, — это всё, что смог выдавить из себя Стив. Подобного анализа он ожидал от Наташи, а не от Тони. Конечно, насколько он знал Тони, омега всегда был наблюдателен. — Я настолько очевиден?

— Для меня? Да, — подтвердил Тони; Стив просто знал, что он смеётся над ним. — В любом случае, время сна закончилось. Буди своего бойфренда, я разбужу Нат.

Вздохнув, Стив покачал головой и улыбнулся, когда Тони встал, чтобы разбудить Нат. Поднявшись, он подошёл к импровизированной кровати Баки и опустился на колени. Он замешкался, потянулся вниз и сжал лодыжку омеги. Пришлось тряхнуть всего лишь раз, и он смотрел в стальные серые глаза, которые мгновенно заставили его сердце биться чаще. Только Пегги вызывала в нём подобные чувства.

— Пора возвращаться к работе, — сообщил он, снова поднимаясь.

Баки кивнул, отшвырнув в сторону комок сворованной униформы. Мгновение он выглядел так, будто собирался что-то сказать, но только покачал головой и молчаливо встал. Части Стива показалось это необычным, но, честно говоря, он недостаточно знал Баки, чтобы быть уверенным. Омега попеременно был тих и бесшабашен, и давление никогда не заканчивалось хорошо.

— У тебя минута, чтобы подготовиться. Стоим на тех же позициях. Мы направляемся к лестнице, затем прямо на седьмой этаж. Есть вопросы? Сейчас самое время.

И Тони, и Наташа покачали головой, но конечно же Баки было что сказать.

— У меня закончились патроны. Оставил свой рюкзак на чердаке. Мне нужно сходить за ним, пока мы не двинулись дальше, иначе мне останется драться только в рукопашную.

— Хорошо, — Стив кивнул Наташе, — передай ему мой пистолет. Он впереди, приведёт нас к своему снаряжению. Тони, ты всё ещё в тылу. Давайте двигаться, мы почти закончили с этой дырой.


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 12**

Они вышли из раздевалки вместе, Стив вёл, Тони в тылу. Стив всё ещё чувствовал, что ей больно и что ей нужна нянька, но Нат не собиралась снова жаловаться. Она только станет похожей на ребенка. Последнее из всех впечатлений, какое она хотела произвести на Барнса и Тони. Это только побудило бы их наплевать на раны Стива.

Коридоры были пусты, когда они поднимались по лестнице Барнса. Скорее всего, там пусто. На полу остались трупы, которые оставили они и Барнс, разметавшиеся, окровавленные и безжизненные. Однако никаких признаков живых хеллхаундов. Никаких признаков гуманоидов. Раньше их было нескончаемое количество, а теперь ничего.

Будто никогда и не было.

В том же коридоре, где был гуманоидный хеллхаунд (Наташа _не станет_ называть их зомби), Барнс остановил их. Он разбежался, прыгнул, оттолкнувшись ногой от стены на высоте бедра, и ударил живой ладонью по панели из гипсокартона, сталкивая её с дороги. Приземлившись, он склонил голову, смотря на отверстие в потолочных панелях. Затем размял плечи и повторил маневр, на этот раз обеими руками, металлической и живой, ухватившись за что-то на внутренней стороне, чтобы залезть на чердак.

Через мгновение он снова приземлился на пол, его рюкзак выпал вслед за ним. Наташа наблюдала, как он ловит чёрный рюкзак, становится на колени, открывает его и начинает вытаскивать запасные боеприпасы, и у неё не должно было возникнуть чувство, что что-то не так. Она не могла сказать, что конкретно, но _что-то_.

— Никому больше не кажется странным, что на нас больше не напали? — спросил Тони.

— Совсем немного, — подтвердил Стив. Он стоял в одном конце зала, Тони в другом. Они охраняли его, пока Барнс забирал сумку, а Наташа просто... стояла. Так чудесно, когда с тобой не нянчатся. Конечно, у неё болела нога, но бывало и хуже.

Барнс пожал плечами.

— В последний час я с таким уже сталкивался, — разумно сказал он.

— Да, — сказал Тони, — но это странно. Они так старались убить нас, а теперь ничего. Мы отпугнули их, или они планируют что-то ещё?

— Полагаю, они что-то планируют, — сказал Стив. — Домыслы просто будут тебя нервировать, Тони. Постарайся не думать об этом. Что-нибудь новое от Джарвиса или Брюса?

— Кто такой Брюс? — спросил Барнс.

К счастью, Стив всё ещё не доверял Барнсу настолько, чтобы дать большее, чем просто: 

— Учёный, который работает с гамма-излучением.

— Не совсем, — ответил Тони, — они исключили геморрагическую лихорадку, поэтому, что бы ни уничтожило команды СТРАЙК, Кларксон работал не над этим. Скорее всего, он украл чужую работу, так что им пришлось просмотреть все текущие проекты. Надеюсь, это на самом деле текущий проект, а не один из замороженных.

— Отлично, — весело сказал Стив, — просто обожаю работать без надлежащей информации.

Перезарядившись и проверив оружие, Барнс встал и перекинул рюкзак за спину. Он с силой ударился ему о спину, звук выдал его вес. Барнс не вздрогнул и не зашатался, просто расставил ноги, чтобы улучшить баланс. Она мимолётно задалась вопросом, был ли у него безумный болевой порог или что-то ещё.

Барнс повёл плечами под тугими ремнями и кивнул, показывая, что готов.

— Пошли, — сказал он.

Стив кивнул, жестом указывая встать на позиции. Тони зашагал к ним, но Барнс двинулся не сразу. Стоя на месте, он склонил голову набок. Прислушиваясь. Наташа настороженно наблюдала за ним, но ничего не сказала. После последнего раза стало ясно, что Стив не собирался прислушиваться к её предупреждению о том, что их временный товарищ по команде ебанулся на всю голову.

Когда Тони догнал его, Барнс вернулся на свою позицию, встав рядом с Наташей. Если он и заметил, что она смотрит, то не показал виду, что было странно. Обычно он был настолько колким, что прицепился бы к ней за неверный чих. Однако он был не совсем на пике здоровья и хорошего самочувствия. Никто из них не был.

Наташе пришлось признать, что их команда была весьма уныла. В наилучшем состоянии был Тони, его костюм принял на себя только мелкие повреждения. Однако существовала проблема с продовольствием и водой. Прошло уже несколько часов, и хотя Тони привык злоупотреблять возможностями своего тела, это означало, что его эффективность упадёт, выстрелы станут менее точными. Пеппер и Стив утверждали, что он становился сообразительней, когда так на себя давил, но Наташа сомневалась в правдивости этого утверждения. 

Что касалось Стива, её беспокоили не его травмы. Объективно, он был в неплохом состоянии. Рана на рёбрах, но не слишком серьёзная. Что беспокоило Наташу, так это подколки Барнса и его излишне яркая реакция. Обычно Стив отлично разбирался в людях, но на этот раз он заблуждался. Уловка с определением Барнса на прежнюю ведущую позицию была неплоха, поэтому она поддержала его, шагнула в сторону, но это было единственное действие, предпринятое Стивом в отношении бывшего сержанта, с которым она была согласна. Барнс привык быть одиноким волком. Возложение на него ответственности за команду вынудило его помнить о необходимости учитывать их в своих планах, действиях и реакциях.

По большей части это работало. Барнс наблюдал за ней, наблюдал за Тони, недолго, буквально миллисекунду. Тем не менее, он продолжал быть агрессивным, манипулятивным и совершенно ужасным. Он так же хорошо, как и она, осознавал, какое влияние оказывал на Стива, и он играл с этим вниманием, как только ему только взбредало в голову. Она чувствовала недоверие всякий раз, как Стив ободрялся, стоило Барнсу сделать что-то, что кто-то другой посчитал бы проявлением порядочности, или, не дай боже, доброты. А потом он хлопал ресницами или поднимал подбородок… Господи. Наташа думала, что Стив выше такого примитивного флирта, о котором она узнала на своих первых уроках в Красной Комнате. Но нет, Стив попался на крючок и уделял Барнсу слишком много внимания.

Барнс тоже был не в лучшем состоянии. Он потерял часть одежды и был покрыт кровью с головы до ног, но всё ещё мог самостоятельно передвигаться, и передвигаться хорошо. Каким-то образом ублюдок либо сумел избежать серьёзной травмы, либо просто не позволял ей это увидеть. В любом случае, он был боеспособен, и прямо сейчас это было самое главное. Вообще-то она была поражена тем, что ему удалось не дать порвать себя на куски. Оставленное им количество трупов хеллхаундов впечатляло даже по её стандартам. А после последних нескольких лет знакомства со Стивом её стандарты были очень высоки.

Наташа была в ещё худшем состоянии. Даже после еды и прочего её походка была куда неустойчивей, чем ей хотелось бы. Мало того, что она потеряла ошеломляющее количество крови, мышцы бедра были сильно повреждены; сначала из-за укуса пса, затем когда ногу проткнула чёртова железка. И наконец Стиву пришлось её разрезать, чтобы удалить выгнутый кусок стали, и зашить. Нога была ужасно слабой и адски болела, мышцы дрожали, когда она слишком сильно опиралась на неё.

Они, наконец, обошли последние трупы Барнса и дошли до тех, что оставили сами. Среди них не было гуманоидов, которых Стив, Наташа и Тони ещё не видели живыми, но их всё ещё было слишком много. Они были невероятно свирепы, атакуя Барнса, пытаясь отбить команду подальше от потерянного товарища.

Эта атака была необычно интенсивна, было в ней что-то, что шло против любых естественных животных инстинктов. Существа продолжали атаковать независимо от того, насколько были ранены или искалечены. Продолжали идти, пока не умирали. Даже тогда их собратья шли прямо по трупам, чтобы добраться до своей добычи.

Когда команда, наконец, нашла Барнса, в этом появился смысл. Он был окружен, так что, потеряв ориентацию в тумане схватки, даже не понял, что они там. Найденное им маленькое помещение было его лучшим вариантом. Было так много существ, идущих плотной стеной, и так мало места, что он оказался в смертельной ловушке. Барнс, должно быть, знал, что там произойдёт, или, по крайней мере, понял, когда оказался внутри. Однако он встал и уничтожил множество тварей. Не появись команда, он был бы мёртв.

Признавать он, правда, этого не собирался, только наезжал на Стива за то, что тот сделал трудный выбор и оказался не на той стороне.

— Что за задержка, Барнс? — потребовал Тони.

Остановившись, Наташа оглянулась и увидела Барнса в нескольких шагах позади, с отстранённым выражением лица вскинувшего винтовку. Его голова была слегка наклонена влево, будто он что-то слушал, но Наташа не могла сказать что. В окрестностях не было ни звука, кроме тех, что издавала команда. Несмотря на его неуважение к её чувствам, она была обучена слушать своих врагов, как и Стив. Никто из них не слышал то, что он. 

Ей было тяжело смотреть на него. Когда он был так сосредоточен, то терял ощущение себя, которое обретал, нападая на всех вокруг. Он становился бездушной, эффективной машиной, которая пугала её своей знакомостью. Это слишком сильно напоминало Наташе Красную Комнату, как и тренировки, которые она пыталась стереть из памяти.

По спине прошла дрожь беспокойства. Помимо ран Барнс, несомненно, получил психологическую травму от того, что его оставили, не говоря уже о лихорадке. Существовал неплохой шанс, что его усиленная иммунная система была скомпрометирована. Благодаря сыворотке Стив и Барнс оправлялись так же легко, как и она, но то была не магия. Наука и биология всё ещё способны на сбои. Она не особо хотела, чтобы у неё за спиной был неуравновешенный, возможно, смертельно оскорблённый суперсолдат.

— Шевелись, Сержант Коварные Ботинки— нетерпеливо сказал Тони, — у меня есть дела получше, чем болтаться в коридоре корпорации “Амбрелла”. 

Наташа ожидала, что Барнс немедленно огрызнётся на Тони, как обычно реагировал на всех, пытавшихся давать ему приказы (кроме Стива). Она уже полуразвернулась, готовая вмешаться, когда Барнс вдруг сфокусировался. Его взгляд скользнул от Тони к Наташе, и он просто без единого комментария поспешил вперёд, догоняя Наташу. В глазах Стива тоже было беспокойство, но он ничего не сказал.

— Всё хорошо, Бак? — спросил Стив, уже укоротив его прозвище — потому что он был Стивом, и он был смешон.

Наташа бросила на Барнс косой взгляд, но всё ещё не могла прямо указать, что он не в себе. За исключением его темперамента. Он был гораздо спокойнее, чем до сих пор, вечно присутствующий гнев исчез после того, как он проснулся. Может быть, Стив сказал что-то, чтобы его унять, но она в этом сомневалась. Тут что-то другое.

Возможно, с ним что-то случилось, когда он был один? Тоже не складывалось, так как он был в ярости, когда они вернулись за ним. Тем не менее, Барнс не слишком много рассказал о времени, когда ему пришлось выживать в одиночку. Всю информацию они узнали из оставленной им бойни. Его заставили войти в эту крошечную комнату, и он решил драться до смерти. Конечно, на него это могло как-то повлиять, но, насколько видела Наташа, этого не случилось. Ничего не случилось.

Потому что, напомнила она себе, что он был холодным, бесчувственным, ублюдком, который абсолютно не подходил Стиву. Если бы она только могла заставить Стива увидеть это. Чёрт, даже Тони был бы лучшим выбором, даже со всей той драмой, которую вызовет ситуация с Пеппер.

Когда они подошли к лестнице, Стив разблокировал замок.

— Мы с Тони займём позицию, спускаемся вниз.

Наташа хмурилась, но держала язык за зубами. Было ясно, что Барнс снова слышал шёпот. Тыл был самым безопасным местом, так как они не видели никаких доказательств того, что их преследовали хеллхаунды. Только вниз, к Кларксону и седьмому этажу. Внутри горело при мысли о том, что он посчитает, что она нуждается в защите. Её больная нога означала, что она была самым слабым звеном, однако она всё ещё могла идти сама и не нуждалась в защите большого альфы. Стив бы так не подумал, но она имела дело с таким количеством альф, что её гордость страдала вне зависимости от того, правда это или нет.

Как и гордость Барнса, подумала она. 

Она посмотрела на него, ожидая, что он как всегда будет протестовать, но он молчал. В чертах его лица поселилось странное, отстранённое выражение, взгляд был прикован к тёмной лестнице. Это означало, что приказы Стива не вызовут проблем. Тони и Стив шли первыми, Наташа и Барнс следовали за ними, но это было слишком странно, чтобы чувствовать благодарность.

Им нужно было спуститься всего на два лестничных пролёта, но Наташе хотелось бы, чтобы у них был другой путь. Лестница была полна странных теней, отбрасываемых лампами, освещающими верхние этажи. Не этот и не верхний, а примерно четвертый. Отсутствие прямого источника света отбрасывало странные тени и светящиеся огоньки, мерцающие между перил, никак не улучшающие видимость и играющие трюки с их периферийным зрением. Вокруг и под ними был слабый зеленоватый блеск аварийных огней, делающий пространство ещё более жутким.

Когда она бросила взгляд через перила, на зеленоватое тусклое пространство внизу, то не заметила никаких признаков движения. Никаких признаков хеллхаундов или даже странных гуманоидных монстров. Опять неестественно тихо. То жуткое молчание, которое так нервировало их, когда они впервые вошли в это ужасное место, вернулось. Она не понимала, насколько напрягала её тишина, пока она не вернулась.

— Кто-то вырубил свет, — сообщил Стив, указывая на стены, где конечно же были разбитые лампы, землю покрывали осколки битого стекла.

— Похоже, что кто-то разбил каждый светильник, какой попался на глаза, с пятого этажа и до самого конца, — добавил Тони, поднявшись на несколько футов в воздух, чтобы посмотреть поближе. — Скорее всего тупым предметом, хотя я не уверен, как им удалось подняться до такой высоты. Может быть, те гуманоидные хеллхаунды-зомби что-то бросили. Или, может быть, у них глаза-лазеры, я имею в виду, почему бы и нет? Всё это всё равно безумие. Хотя, я не вижу никаких следов огня, так что, думаю, у них нет глаз-лазеров.

— Повезло нам, — сухо сказал Стив.

— Да, повезло, — высокомерно сказал Тони, — у Джарвиса есть некоторая информация о Кларксоне, которая, по его мнению, важна.

Стив остановился на лестничной клетке, быстро указывая встать по периметру. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он, когда они встали на места. — Продолжай, Джарвис.

Вежливый голос Джарвиса зазвучал из динамиков Тони: 

— В частности, я получил справочную информацию о вашей цели. Возможно, это поможет, если возникнет необходимость поговорить с доктором Кларксоном.

— Наконец-то, — вздохнула Наташа.

— Вы действительно думаете схватить этого парня? — спросил Барнс, но без колкости, которая должна была сопровождать вопрос.

— Я открыт для всех вариантов, пока они не отпадут, — твёрдо ответил Стив. — Джарвис?

— Виктор Сэмюэль Кларксон, — снова начал Джарвис, — родился в старой богатой семье двадцать пятого марта 1974 года. Он был единственным ребёнком, родившимся у Маргарет и Джейкоба Кларксонов. В 1982 году оба родителя погибли в автокатастрофе. Не имея оставшихся в живых родственников, он стал подопечным государства до тех пор, пока ему не исполнилось четырнадцать лет, тогда он был был освобожден судом. Кларксон изучал биохимию в Йельском университете и закончил магистратуру в восемнадцать лет...

— Ха, я умнее, — торжественно сказал Тони.

— Да, сэр, — терпеливо сказал Джарвис, — Кларксон получил две докторские степени по вирусологии, в том числе в Йельском университете. В обоих случаях Кларксон был лучшим в группе. Там он встретил свою будущую жену, Мелиссу Эшкрофт. Они поженились после окончания школы в 1996 году. В том же году, в возрасте двадцати двух лет, он был принят на работу в "Хармони Рисёрч”, учреждение, посвященное развитию медицинской промышленности. За это время он опубликовал несколько статей об использовании вирусов в качестве векторов для лечения рака. Тем не менее, спустя четыре года, было обнаружено, что он использовал людей для своих исследований до того, как они прошли надлежащие испытания. "Хармони Рисёрч” уволили доктора за неэтичные практики.

Тони тихо присвистнул.

— Хорошо, мы знаем, что он плохой парень.

— Верно, сэр, — ответил Джарвис. — Известно, что по крайней мере один человек умер в результате исследований Кларксона. Однако Кларксон бежал в Боснию, поскольку у них нет договора об экстрадиции с Соединенными Штатами. Судя по записям, он подкупил нескольких чиновников и создал новую исследовательскую лабораторию, экспериментируя с боснийскими заключенными. Мир обратил внимание на доктора Кларксона, когда один из заключённых, переведённых в его незаконную лабораторию, оказался американским журналистом-расследователем. Когда его редактор и семья пришли искать его, то вытащили на свет всю информацию. Для спасения пропавшего журналиста и ареста доктора Кларксона были направлены объединенные оперативная группа ЦРУ и армии. Они закрыли его исследовательскую лабораторию, но не смогли найти Кларксона, как и ни одного из пропавших заключённых, а журналист до сих пор числится пропавшим, — сказал Джарвис.

— Он просто пропал? — скептически повторил Стив. — Тогда как он оказался на территории США, работая на нас?

— Судя по перекрестным ссылкам на добытые файлы Старка, похоже, что ЩИТ предложил доктору Кларксону сделку. Они предоставили бы ему иммунитет, а взамен он работал бы на них в комплексе “Трёх сестёр”, — ровно объяснил Джарвис.

Барнс фыркнул, даже не удосужившись прокомментировать. Он совершенно не удивлялся тому, что случилось с Кларксоном.

— Добытые файлы Старка? — повторил Стив и, приподняв бровь, взглянул на Тони. — Ты снова взломал ЩИТ?

— Выдалось десять свободных минут, — с улыбкой ответил Тони, но в его голосе была натянутость.

— Опять? — переспросил Барнс.

Вместо ответа Стив издал длинный вдох. Ну, Тони хотя бы раз не хвастался. Очевидно, ему не понравилось то, что он услышал.

— Таким образом, ЩИТ нанимает сумасшедших врачей, — непринуждённо сказал Стив. — Нат, сколько взрывчатки ты принесла с собой? Достаточно, чтобы взорвать это место?

Наташа сдержала улыбку.

— Это здание — конечно, но не все.

— Если мы уничтожим серверную комнату, — отметил Тони, — они потеряют все свои данные.

Стив решительно кивнул.

— Тогда этого здания достаточно.

— Исследования проводятся не в одиночку. Пока жив хоть один лаборант, это исследование может быть восстановлено, есть сервер или нет. Это займет больше времени, — сказал Барнс.

Какой же этот парень оптимист. 

— Это — не то место, где делятся результатами исследований, — отметила Наташа. — Каждый, кто работал над этими проектами, вероятно, был здесь, когда это произошло, что означает…

— Они, вероятно, мертвы, — закончил Стив.

— Подтверждённое убийство — это нахождение идентифицируемого тела, — возразил Барнс. — Всё остальное — лишь домыслы и выдача желаемого за действительное. Мы не можем предположить ничего, что не можем подтвердить.

В такие моменты Наташа очень хотела его пнуть, и побольнее. Жаль, что он, вероятно, этого ожидал.

— Спасибо, сержант, за этот урок терминологии, который преподают рядовым на первом же вводном инструктаже, — сухо сказал Стив, — а то бы мне и в голову не пришло. Джарвис, — сказал Стив немного громче, будто ожидая, что Барнс заспорит. — У Кларксона был кто-то кроме жены? Дети?

Наташа посматривала на Барнса уголком глаза и видела, как напряглась его челюсть, но Стив дал отличный последний залп, и он это знал. Людей всегда так удивляло, когда в качестве смертоносного оружия Стив пользовался своим сарказмом. Она знала, что Стив не бросится взрывать серверную и не воспримет это как единственную гарантию того, что это остановит Всемирный Совет Безопасности. Не тогда, когда существовало ещё десять зданий и потенциальных резервных серверов.

— Да, — размышлял Тони, — видео.

— В записях нет информации о детях, — ответил Джарвис, — однако в Боснии не лучшая система записей, и многие из их файлов хранятся только в печатном виде.

— Он имеет в виду реальные файлы, к которым мы не можем получить доступ, Кэп, — пояснил Тони.

Наташа закатила глаза, но Стив не стал поправлять его.

— Какое видео? — спросила она.

Резко выдохнув, Стив смахнул волосы со лба.

— Да, Кэп, — слишком приторно сказал Тони. — Какое вид… Ай!

Мягкий звон удара костяшек Стива по шлему Тони разнёсся по лестничной клетке. Тони сразу же уставился на Барнса, что было особенно забавно, потому что ударил его именно Стив. Но смеяться Наташа не стала; вдруг тогда Стива заест совесть, и он прекратит.

— Кларксон отправил видео с угрозой Всемирному Совету Безопасности, — ответил Стив, — именно так они о ней узнали. В нём он говорит, что развяжет пандемию в отместку за смерть жены и ребёнка. Его точные слова были: “никто не будет в безопасности”. 

— Очень конкретно, — заворчал Тони. — Не было никаких признаков того, где он хотел выпустить вирус, и хотел ли вообще. Очень общая тактика ужасного акта терроризма.

— И ты скрывал это от нас, потому что?.. — подсказала Наташа.

— Потому что Фьюри меня попросил, — ответил Стив, — хотя, в основном, потому что это не казалось критичным. Мне показалось более подозрительным, что Фьюри хотел это скрыть, чем то, что было в видео. Это вроде как информация о национальной безопасности.

— Хм, — отвлечённо пробормотала Наташа. — Если видео было таким туманным, как ты говоришь, интересно, почему Всемирный Совет так быстро испугался, — медленно сказала Наташа, раскладывая факты в голове и пытаясь сложить их воедино. — Они уже держали его под замком; не похоже, что найти его так трудно...

— Они знали, чем именно он занимался, — закончил предложение Стив, как всегда прекрасно понимая ход её мыслей. Он всегда был таким, и иногда почти читал её мысли. Она ощутила волну тепла, чувство принадлежности, которые приносило ей тесное сотрудничество со Стивом. Мало того, что он уважал ее, он активно старался проследить линии хода её мыслей, что привело к безупречной совместной работе — тому, что она не испытывала ни с одним из предыдущих командиров. Она не могла представить себе связь с альфой, который не уважал бы и не принимал бы эту связь со Стивом.

Стив привлек её внимание, озвучив их общую мысль, и слегка кивнул, признавая, что это удавалось им лучше всего. Совместная работа. Рабочие отношения они оба оценили.

— Ненавижу, когда вы двое так делаете, — заворчал Тони.

— Если речь идёт о его ребёнке и жене, — сказал Барнс, — то он не стал бы угрожать впустую. Он уже доказал, что у него нет сопереживания к другим. Такие люди редко когда чувствуют любовь и, если это случается, то она собственническая и токсичная. Он захочет распространить столько хаоса и боли, сколько сможет. А он сможет.

Наташа почувствовала, как приподнялись брови. Не из-за слов Барнса, а потому что была с ним согласна. Стив, вероятно, тоже пришёл к такому выводу. Она удивилась, потому что Барнс это понял. Он казался столь непримиримым и утратившим веру, что она не ожидала, что он действительно остановится и подумает о другом человеке так, как описал Кларксона. 

Стив кивнул.

— Вот как мы поступим с ним, когда найдём. Хорошо, если он готов поговорить, но помните, что наша цель — остановить его и угрозу, которую он представляет, — сказал Стив, обводя их взглядом и пытаясь установить с каждым зрительный контакт. — Будьте начеку. Нам может повезти, и мы найдём Кларксона на следующем этаже. Пошли.

Они встали на указанные ранее Стивом позиции: он и Тони спереди, Наташа и Барнс сзади. Заметно замедлив шаг, Стив поднялся по лестнице, настороженно подходя к своей цели.

Они не сделали и двух шагов, когда Наташа остановилась, поняв, что Барнс снова отстаёт. Снова отступает без какой-либо видимой причины. На этот раз он стоял на лестничной площадке, полуопустив винтовку и смотря в затенённое пространство между лестницами.

— Я хочу спуститься вниз, — вдруг рассеянно сказал Барнс, не глядя ни на одного из них.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Стив, тоже остановившись и полуразвернувшись к Барнсу. Возможно, Стив тоже что-то в нём заметил, потому что внимательно наблюдал за ним, разглядывая принятую им странную позу. Напряженная линия плеч, руки слишком крепко сжали приклад винтовки — на внутренней стороне предохранителя, на спусковом механизме.

Барнс повернулся, облизнул губы и по очереди смирил каждого из них тёмным, нечитаемым взглядом. 

— Мне нужно спуститься, — повторил он.

Наташа сузила глаза.

— Мы идём вниз, — отметила она.

Покачав головой, Барнс снова оглядел лестничную клетку, будто надеясь найти в ней все ответы.

— Нет. Дальше. До конца.

Слова были резкими и отрывистыми. Он держал в руках винтовку, а она смотрела на его палец на курке. Это была самая странная часть этого момента; палец не должен был лежать на курке. Это было не просто небезопасно — это было безрассудно и непрофессионально. Эту ошибку мог допустил новичок, ошибку, которая могла убить его собственную команду. Барнс был далеко не новичком.

— Почему? — спросил Стив, склонив голову набок, как делал, когда был чем-то озадачен. Хорошо, теперь он заметил. 

— План — седьмой этаж, — отметил Тони, вероятно, пытаясь помочь. Не то чтобы получилось.

Напряжение в Барнсе резко переключилось на возбуждение, изодранные менее часа назад мышцы напряглись под плотными бинтами. Собственная рана Наташи болезненно пульсировала, она хромала и…

В движениях Барнса или том, как он держал винтовку, больше не читалось никакой боли. Единственной странностью был его палец. Ни единого признака слабости, открытости, которой она могла бы воспользоваться. Ничего, кроме беспокойства. 

— Баки, — начал Стив, вероятно, планируя попытаться успокоить омегу, но он его проигнорировал. Подойдя к Барнсу, она медленно наблюдала, как его взгляд переключается на неё. Слишком медленно для человека, который всё ещё считал её угрозой. А он считал. В глазах был вызов, зрачки расширились от того, что она посчитала болью.

Сжав челюсти, когда Наташа схватила его за перевязанную руку. Он позволил ей прикоснуться к себе, позволил вытащить из рук винтовку — она свободно повисла на перекинутом через шею ремне. Больше он ничего не сделал. Он неподвижно наблюдал за ней немигающим взглядом, когда она развязала концы повязки.

— Что ты делаешь? — потребовал Стив, в его голосе было ощутимое напряжение.

Наташа не ответила. Не ответит, пока не будет уверена. Она размотала бинты Барнса и сдержала инстинктивное желание выдохнуть от шока. Даже в плохом освещении лестницы она видела, что его раны заживали несмотря на яд. Однако вместо чистой здоровой кожи были тёмные линии на месте шрамов и дымчатые, переходящие в серый пятна. 

Цвет жёсткой серой кожи хеллхаунда.

— Прости, — сказала она, отступая, позволяя другим увидеть правду.

Барнс так и не отвёл от неё глаз.

— Мне _нужно_ идти, — повторил он.

Наташа повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на Стива, и вздрогнула от выражения его лица. Альфа стоял неподвижно, его взгляд был прикован к руке Барнса, в лице читалась сломленность. Поражение — потому что он считал, что это произошло потому, что оставил Барнса, чтобы спасти её. Когда Барнс отвернётся от них, став одной из этих штук, им придётся его убить, и он никогда себя не простит.

— Ну, теперь мы знаем, что случилось с рабочими, — сказал Тони, но без привычной бравады. — Собаки-зомби. Адская чума Кларксона. Неудивительно, что Брюсу так тяжело было разобраться. 

— Это, — сплюнул Стив, — они хотели спасти.

— К чёрту, — грубовато сказал Тони, — давай уберёмся отсюда и дадим им сбросить бомбу.

Барнс низко зарычал и сделал шаг вперёд. Наташа быстро отошла с пути, но Стив никогда не был столь же умён. Встав между Тони и Барнсом, он положил ладонь тому на грудь.

— Хорошо, — мягко сказал он, — мы спустимся.

Тёмный взгляд Барнса перекинулся на Стива, и он коротко кивнул. Затем отступил, глубоко вздохнув. Будто только это ему было нужно, чтобы снова расслабиться. 

— Стив, — возразил Тони.

— Если мы не разберёмся с Кларксоном, его сделка будет провалена, — сказал Стив. — Это... я не собираюсь действовать так, будто это его убьёт. Кларксон — всё ещё основная цель.

Тони вздохнул.

— Джарвис, загрузи эту... разработку Брюсу. В приоритете. Может быть, это поможет ему разобраться.

— Мы должны пойти вниз, пока я — достаточно я, чтобы привести вас к источнику, — вдруг хрипло сказал Барнс. — Нет времени для пустых разговоров.

— Достаточно ты? — повторил Стив.

— Привести? — потребовала Наташа.

Барнс посмотрел на Стива тёмными, горькими глазами.

— Все мы знаем, что лекарства нет. Если я превращусь в одного из них, когда спущусь вниз… тогда я собираюсь забрать их с собой.

— Ты этого не знаешь, — резко сказал Стив. — Кларксон, возможно, что-то сделал. Лекарство, или оно может быть в данных, которые посматривают Брюс и Джарвис.

Губы Барнса скривились в печальной улыбке — как если бы он был хорошим человеком. 

— Нет смысла тратить время; тебе нужно завершить миссию, Роджерс. Попробуй отступить сейчас и, клянусь, я тебя прикончу.

Как ни странно, это заставило Стива улыбнуться.

— Вы его слышали, — сказал Стив, переводя взгляд от Наташи к Тони, — давайте двигаться. Вниз. До конца.


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 13**

— Показывай дорогу, Баки, — приказал Стив, отшагнув в сторону и позволив ему пройти.

Баки повиновался, и он был не единственным, кого удивил приказ. Романова нахмурилась, а Старк развернулся, смотря на Капитана. Все они знали, что он опасен. Болен, даже хуже. Становящийся… чем-то. Может, просто становящийся. Ведущая позиция — не для кого-то вроде него.

— Ты знаешь, куда мы направляемся, сержант, — сказал Стив, изменив голос так, чтобы заметил Баки. Стив будто сменил амплуа. Это был голос _командира_ — то, на что инстинктивно обращает внимание любой солдат. — Так что веди.

Сглотнув, Баки кивнул и прошёл мимо команды. Раз так, то ему разумно руководить. Он знал, куда идти — вести команду вниз, до самого низа комплекса. Он не дрогнул, пересекая оставшиеся лестничные клетки, и даже не взглянул на двери.

Команда следовала за ним, тихо и молчаливо. Вниманием Баки завладели голоса, мягкие и свистящие, громкие и жёсткие, но над всеми ними доминировал один, тот, который прошептал: "ниже. Спускайся". Баки знал, что они его не слышали. Они были похожи на него — нет, хотели быть, как он. Тогда шёпот стал бы ясен, это был бы не звук, а слова, разборчивые и не раздражающие.

Все они будут звучать как тот, который шептал: “ниже”.

— Сержант Барнс! — Голос Стива перебил голоса, резкий, как хлыст, и прорезающий туман в голове Баки. Раз он назвал его сержантом, значит звал не первый раз, но слова терялись среди шёпота. — Помедленее.

Сделав паузу между шагами, Баки понял, что спешит. Он был так сосредоточен на шёпоте, на необходимости следовать ему, что забыл про команду, даже про саму их цель. Эта безотлагательность, отвратительная потребность повиноваться, была до тошноты знакома. То же чувство он испытывал, когда был повязан с кураторами — подсознательная потребность следовать, повиноваться своему альфе. 

Баки сделал глубокий вдох, заставив тело сбросить текущее через него напряжение. Он больше не позволит контролировать себя. Больше не позволит кому-либо забрать то, кем он являлся. Он будет бороться столько, сколько сможет, а если нет — то будет скрываться, подорвёт этого "альфу", если будет нужно. Он уже сделал это однажды, мог повторить снова.

— Я слышу... — Баки замешкался, вспомнив, как они отреагировали в последний раз, когда он утверждал, что слышит голоса.

Затем рука Стива оказалась на его плече, запах альфы захлестнул его, и туман стало легче игнорировать.

— Что ты слышишь? — ободряюще спросил Стив.

— Он приказывает нам спуститься вниз, — дрожащим голосом сказал Баки, поворачиваясь на пару дюймов, чтобы встретить взгляд Стива.

— Нам? — уточнил Тони.

Баки не отводил взгляда от Стива.

— Нам, — повторил он, — всем нам. Это... те голоса, которые я слышал. Я всё ещё не могу их разобрать, но я понимаю его. Он хочет, чтобы мы спустились.

— Кто “он”? — спросил Стив, его голос завибрировал от низкого рыка. Гнев мерцал в его глазах, и Баки почувствовал облегчение. Этот альфа не позволит другому забрать его. Может быть, поэтому было легче думать?

Нет, в этом не было смысла.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Баки. — Просто... он перебивает остальные. Ощущение, как когда... когда я был временно повязан со своими кураторами, альфами Гидры. Мне нужно... я должен повиноваться. Это как ещё одна связь. 

Баки облизнул губы, глядя на Стива и чувствуя, как омывает его внезапный гнев. Он не хотел этого. Не хотел чувствовать это снова.

— Я хочу убить его, — проговорил он, полностью осознавая, что противоречит собственным словам. — Я должен пойти к нему, — беспомощно сказал Баки, смущённый и испуганный тем, что пришлось бороться с собственным разумом.

— Голос альфы, — понимающе сказала Наташа. — Стив, может ты можешь…

— Нет, — резко ответил Стив, слегка повернув голову в сторону Наташи, но не отведя взгляда от Баки. Уже мягче он добавил: — Только если мы начнём тебя терять, ладно?

— Терять?.. — непонимающе переспросил Баки. — Что такое голос альфы?

Старк издал звук отвращения. 

— Разумно, что они тебе не объяснили, — мрачно сказал он. — Это... Альфа может проецировать через свой голос приказ. Заставить других слушаться, заставить делать то, что он говорит. Чем ближе альфа, тем труднее ему сопротивляться. Если вы повязаны, то почти невозможно.

— Если это так, — сказала Наташа, — скоро будет невозможно.

— Баки сильный, — сказал Стив, — тебе не нужно, чтобы я вмешивался. Ты ведь сможешь драться с ним?

Баки с очевидным удивлением уставился на альфу. Забавное он существо. 

— Если попробуешь заговорить со мной этим "альфа-голосом", я могу рефлекторно тебя убить, — честно предупредил Баки. Мысль, что он может искалечить Стива только потому, что тот пытался помочь, была неприятна.

Стив лучезарно улыбнулся, хотя ему только что угрожали смертью.

— Видите? Он в порядке. Относительно. 

— Легче, когда ты рядом, — пробормотал Баки. Слова вызывали в нём тянущее ощущение, но были важны.Только то, что он их не понимал, этого не меняло. 

Стив приблизился, их тела почти соприкоснулись. От его тела, как от печки, исходил жар — он был горячее Баки, что означало, что его лихорадка, должно быть, утихла. Не то чтобы он сосредоточился на этой мысли. Он был сосредоточен на глазах Стива, съезжая взглядом на его губы и обратно, на самом его физическом присутствии, на фантастическом соотношении плеч и бёдер.

— Почему? — спросил Стив, его низкий голос прошёл прямо сквозь грудь Баки, выбивая из головы все остальные мысли.

Баки не отвечал, сердце скакало. Он едва ли мог позволить этому альфе, так близкому к гону, заинтересовался им, узнать правду.

— Твой запах, — выдохнул Баки. — Это... это твой запах.

— Правда? — пробормотал Стив. — Тогда, думаю, я всё-таки смогу помочь.

Стив медленно придвинулся, давая понять, что собирается делать, и сделал ещё шаг к Баки. Было бы легко его остановить — всего лишь отшагнуть назад, на ведущую вниз лестницу. Он даже не попытался, резко выдохнув, когда рука Стива легла на затылок, втягивая его в поцелуй. В нём не было ничего целомудренного. Стив нежно поцеловал его, провёл языком по губам Баки, раскрывая их, и он позволил ему, позволил Стиву высосать воздух прямо из лёгких.

Он напрягся: поцелуй вытягивал из глубины подсознания множество эмоций. Всегда присутствующий яростный гнев; почти физическое отрицание. Но было и другое. Слишком легко данное согласие. Горячечное удовольствие, бежавшее по позвоночнику Баки, вызывало головокружение и противоречивые желания.

Затем Стив отстранился, дыша так же тяжело, как Баки, и всё, что он мог чувствовать — запах _Стива_. Он был почти подавляющим, тяжёлым и горячим, пропитанным гормонами. Мощный торс Стива давил на Баки. Тот ждал, пока он двинется, отступит, закончит поцелуй, но он этого не сделал. Они так тесно прижались друг к другу, что чувствовались ремни и пряжки, но даже через слои одежды и брони Баки мог чувствовать растущую твёрдость между ног Стива, жмущуюся к его бедру.

Предупреждающе зарычав, Баки дёрнул живой рукой к тонкому боевому ножу на бедре. Одно движение — и он бы выпотрошил парня, в броне он или нет. Стив всё ещё не отступил. Он издал собственный рык, низкий и тихий, едва слышный, ощущавшийся как вибрация, прошедшая сквозь тело Баки. Полностью проигнорировав его предупреждение, Стив глубоко вдохнул и прижался носом под челюстью Баки, касаясь губами его ароматических желез.

Баки почувствовал движение воздуха, потому что Стив _помечал_ его.

Рука сжалась на рукоятке ножа так сильно, что заболели пальцы, и Баки едва мог поверить, что это происходит. Последний пометивший его альфа был также последним альфой, что повязал его и создал временную связь. Он больше не позволял альфам делать с ним это дерьмо, он был предельно ясен. Сколько раз он угрожал Стиву за одни предложения этой херни? Он бы убил альфу за одну попытку. Кто-нибудь другой уже бы истекал кровью...

Но Баки колебался. Он вытащил нож из ножен, низко, дико рыча, сердце безо всякой грёбаной причины билось быстрее. Стив всё ещё издавал этот мягкий звук, держа одну руку на бедре Баки, другой зарывшись в волосы у него на затылке. Его губы снова коснулись желёз Баки.

Баки оттолкнул Стива металлической рукой, одновременно возвращая нож а ножны. Он повернулся боком, внезапно ощутив желание не позволить Стиву увидеть, что вытащил его. Баки, тяжело дыша, просто уставился на раскрасневшегося, столь же задыхающегося альфу, ошеломлённый собственной реакцией. Скорее, её отсутствием.

И тогда он понял, что больше не чувствует потребности следовать за голосом. Он всё ещё шептал, но Баки не обязан был повиноваться. По крайней мере, прямо сейчас. Стив резко затряс головой, сбрасывая оцепенение, голубые глаза сфокусировались на нём. На его лице появилось отвращение, и он сделал резкий шаг назад. Подальше от Баки.

— Я... я... прошу прощения. Я не хотел… — Стив сглотнул и опустил голову, а затем вскинул, вновь вздёргивая подбородок. Альфа, подчиняющийся омеге. Это было... неслыханно, и Стив сделал это дважды. — Я хотел остановиться. Не заходить так далеко. Просто поделиться запахом, не метить тебя. Мне очень жаль.

Баки уставился на него. Его пометил альфа. Ведя себя так, будто имел право это сделать, и Баки позволил. Он _позволил_ ему.

Он даже не сказал _“нет”_.

— Несчастный случай, — грубо сказал Баки, желая оставить эту тему и надеясь, что выжил из ума. — Ничего страшного не произошло. 

— Самый “традиционный” способ поделиться запахом, который я когда-либо видела, — сухо сказала Романова. — Это твой первый поцелуй с 1945-го года, Стив?

Стив покраснел.

— Может быть, — пробормотал он.

— Сработало? — будучи практичнее, чем когда-либо, спросил Старк.

— Да, — быстро ответил Баки, поворачиваясь, чтобы снова начать спускаться по ступенькам. Остальные за его спиной снова встали на позиции, но запах Стива не угас. Он осел в носу, его вкус ощущался на языке. Это был не первый раз, когда альфа метил его, даже не первый раз, когда Баки не протестовал, но ощущался иначе. Запах был другим, как и оставшееся на коже ощущение тепла. Казалось, что Стив Роджерс был существом совершенно другого вида, не тем, к которому привык Баки.

И он принял решение рискнуть потерей собственного контроля вместо того, чтобы взять Баки. Никто не строил иллюзий, что альфа-голос Стива не сработал бы. Возможно, принёс бы неприятные последствия, но сработал.

Несколько минут спустя они достигли конца лестницы, и Баки поднял руку, не дав Стиву открыть замок. Он осторожно положил руку на дверь. Ничего, кроме тишины. Ни скрежета, ни движения, ни рычания, ни скулежа. Но Баки знал,что они там.

Хеллхаунды ждали там, куда их созвали. Он мог чувствовать их, каждого из них. Это будто вибрирующее, дрожащее ощущение прямо под кожей. Он знал, что они там, но не так, как раньше. Они чувствовались... словно с помехами.

— Приготовьтесь, — пробормотал Баки.

Он импульсивно повернулся и поймал запястье Стива живой рукой. Он потёр ладонью по дополнительной ароматической железе, находящейся там у альф. Стив покраснел, но позволил воспользоваться своим запахом на случай, если позже ему понадобится ясность. Затем он отошёл в сторону, позволил Стиву открыть дверь, и они зашли внутрь.

Хеллхаунды были там, сотни их забивали залы и коридоры. Их серые, стоявшие вплотную друг к другу искажённые тела почти слились в одну пульсирующую массу. Прикованные к ним глаза хеллхаундов блестели красным. Челюсти были открыты, обнажая чёрные зубы, с них, поблёскивая в тусклых аварийных огнях, капала ядовитая сукровица.

Они были тихи, устрашающе тихи, даже несмотря на то, что продолжали сдвигаться и обнажать зубы.

"Стойте", — прошептал голос, — "Стойте".

И они сделали это — отступили, чтобы группа прошла. Баки вздрогнул, обнюхав ладонь.

— Они не нападут, — сказал он команде, — он хочет, чтобы мы пришли к нему.

— Совсем не зловеще, — прокомментировал Тони.

Стив выдохнул и жестом указал Баки на коридор впереди.

— Давайте представим, что нам повезло, ладно? Не знаю, как бы мы справились с таким количеством.

Поняв указание, Баки шагнул вперёд. Ближайшие хеллхаунды отошли назад, шагая, они синхронно передвигали лапы. Путь вперёд был чист; голос хотел, чтобы они шли только вперёд. Любое другое направление было заполнено тяжёлыми мускулистыми телами хеллхаундов. И они каким-то образом _общались_ друг с другом.

Это был источник другого шёпота, понял баки. Голоса, которые он слышал, но не мог понять. Они скользили под голосом альфы, и он, наконец, уловил обрывки слов. Ничего, что имело бы смысл, ни единого полного предложения, но они _говорили_.

— Я их слышу, — прошептала Романова, и впервые на этой гиблой базе её голос звучал по-настоящему испуганно. — Голоса. Стив…

— Господи, — сказал Старк, в его тоне тоже слышался страх.

Пусть это и было мелочно, Баки ощутил крошечный укол удовлетворения. 

— Всё в порядке, — уверенно сказал Стив. Не пытаясь уверить в своей правоте, но тем не менее уверяя. Баки этого не замечал, но теперь понял, что он никогда не пытался давить. — Помните, Брюс работает над этим дома. Мы не одиноки. Да, мы, вероятно, попадём в ловушку, но это всё ещё наша цель. Мы хотим добраться до Кларксона, и он приведёт нас к нему. Правильно, Бак?

— Да, — согласился Баки и глубоко вздохнул, — он не узнает, что произошло.

Они продолжили идти. Этаж был наполнен рычанием и шёпотом хеллхаундов, которые с ликованием смотрели на каждый их шаг. Серая бесформенная живая масса время от времени нахлынывала на них. Никогда не атакуя по-настоящему — всего лишь обманный манёвр, когда монстры думали, что они пытаются свернуть в отличном от указываемого голосом направлении. На этом уровне, по-видимому, располагался питавший здание электрогенератор, а также кондиционер, системы водоснабжения и прочие трубы, ведущие на верхние этажи. Тут было тесно, но в коридорах было ещё больше разветвлений, чем на верхних этажах.

Никто в команде не говорил, даже юмор Старка не перерезал окружённое врагами напряжение, странность ситуации слишком подавляла, слишком нервировала, чтобы попытаться смягчить её бессмысленной болтовней. Баки был благодарен за молчание. Ему становилось всё труднее думать, игнорировать голос и гарантировать, что он снова не влезет в его подсознание.

О последней линии обороны Баки сообщил не голос. Это был ряд гуманоидных хеллхаундов, стоящих перед множеством двойных дверей. Они один за другим разошлись, образуя две линии по шесть существ по обе стороны коридора. Издевательство над почётным караулом. Они не рычали и не скалились, когда Баки с командой приблизились, не пытались понарошку атаковать. Просто смотрели.

От вида этих штук Баки стало не по себе. Безразличные фигуры были человеческими, но в то же время совершенно не человеческими. Они походили на людей без шеи, с плечами шире бёдер, и стояли на двух ногах. Их почти лысые головы находились там, где и ожидалось, хотя по бокам торчали уши. Длинные, тонкие части хряща отходили назад, делая мочки длинными и рваными. Морда была вытянута, большие, круглые, явно собачьи глаза сидели над носом и блестели красным в полумраке. Их губы остались мясистыми и чётко очерченными, делая их внешний вид ещё более тревожным, как и выступающие клыки.

Если черты их лиц были странными, то конечности — просто неправильными. Предплечья были длиннее, чем у любого человека, локти находились выше, чем возможно. Пальцы каждой тёмно-серой руки оканчивались опасными чёрными когтями, хотя и были бесспорно человеческими. Их ноги были согнуты, даже когда они стояли неподвижно, и было ясно, что, выпрямись они в полный рост, то оказались бы даже выше Стива.

В отличие от шёпота хеллхаундов, эти монстры _вопили_. Шум почти оглушал, когда команда прошла сквозь двери. Баки не понимал их, но чувствовал волнами исходящую враждебность. Направленную на него, на Стива, на Наташу. Не на Тони, хотя Баки не знал, почему. Ему было всё равно, пока запах Стива помогал ему не стать одним из них. Он сдерживал — так же, как и альфы, которые не могли повязать его, сдерживали его приказами. Голоса были чем-то, от чего легко отмахнуться, но, возможно, только потому, что Баки не мог их понять. 

— Голосую за то, чтобы туда не ходить, — сказал Тони, когда Баки прошёл мимо первого гуманоидного хеллхаунда.

— Успокойся, Тони, — мягко сказал Стив, по крайней мере, звуча более расслабленно, чем чувствовал себя Баки. Однако ему на ухо шептали монстры, а разум пытался захватить альфа. Снова.

Баки понюхал руку. Запах помогал держать себя в руках. Крики гуманоидов и голос метались у него в голове, прорываясь в любую брешь в его самоконтроле. Пока что он мог сдержать их, держать в страхе, но как долго? Между вспышками стучащего в голове голоса и пульсирующей в каждом суставе боли он понимал, что ему крышка. Рано или поздно голос прорвётся, даже с сохранявшим ему ясный ум запахом Стива. Всё, что он сейчас мог сделать — это надеяться, что сможет подобраться достаточно близко к Кларксону, чтобы забрать сукиного сына с собой.

Помещение, в котором Кларксон решил спрятаться, отличалось от того, что ожидал найти Баки после встречающихся до этого, носивших промышленный характер этажей. Это была своего рода изолирующая камера, вернее, несколько изолирующих камер. Они располагались по краям комнаты, раскрытые и пустые, их двери были широко распахнуты. Изготовленные из стекла, они были достаточно большими, чтобы внутри мог удобно расположиться человек, а также односпальная кровать и медицинское оборудование. В центре помещения находилась круглая консоль, скорее всего, подключённая ко всем средствам мониторинга.

Именно там они нашли Кларксона. Окруженный двумя гуманоидными хеллхаундами, он находился точно посередине комнаты. Баки уставился на него; смотреть куда-то ещё было невозможно. Этот человек (если сейчас его можно было так назвать) на первый взгляд выглядел так же, как на фотографии. Мужчина за сорок со светло-коричневыми волосами, подстриженными, но грязными. У него были очки в современной оправе и белый халат, под которым виднелась серая рубашка на пуговицах с чёрно-красным полосатым галстуком. Одежда была помята, как и сам человек. Под глазами залегли глубокие тени, а его кожа была болезненного землистого оттенка, но не тёмной зеленовато-серой, как у хеллхаундов. 

Баки не испытывал ни малейшего желания это делать, но зацепился взглядом за рот мужчины. Левый уголок тонких губ съехал вниз, из него текла по подбородку струйка слюны. Дойдя до центра зала, команда медленно расформировались, образовав полукруг между Кларксоном и дверью. Тот вытер слюну. Ему потребовалось странно много времени, чтобы пошевелиться и озаботиться собственной чистотой. Он подождал, пока они замедлятся и остановятся.

В то же время Баки, как и остальные, заметил, что скрывалось за консолью.

Наташа издала тихий звук отвращения. Будь Баки способен хоть на что-то, он, вероятно, тоже бы ощутил тошноту. Всё, что он мог сделать — это пялиться. Кларксон не сидел за консолью, как казалось. Он... Баки не знал, как это назвать. Сидел, стоял, лежал — любое определение казалось невозможным, потому что вся нижняя часть тела Кларксона была не больше, чем мутировавшей массой плоти. Она растекалась по полу, под и вокруг Кларксона, сдерживаемая только консолью. Складки кожи шевелились, пульсировали и дергались.

Гной, или какая-то другая жидкость, сочился из открытых язв, а иногда просто из лопнувшей кожи. Она была не тёмно-серой, а красновато-розовой, как у любого нормального человека. Только в массивной куче, которая теперь служила нижней частью тела Кларксона, не было ничего человеческого. Под ним растеклась лужа жидкости, странной, вязкой и блестящей. Баки не мог различить никакого запаха, но даже издалека он знал, что к ней отвратительно было бы прикасаться.

Не в силах сдержаться, Баки уставился на него, пытаясь определить, где заканчивались ноги Кларксона и начиналась его спина. Кроме того, он понял, что изменения охватили не только ноги. Огромные бугры плоти натягивали заднюю часть халата, вываливаясь из-под него. От ног не осталось ничего, что можно было бы назвать человеческими конечностями. Только сочащаяся гноем, трясущаяся, дрожащая под собственным весом плоть.

— Да, — сказал Кларксон с медленной, полубессознательной улыбкой, — отвратительно, не так ли? Не волнуйтесь, это не станет вашей судьбой.

Стив, вставший слева от Баки, спросил:

— Тогда что за судьба?

Подняв руку, Кларксон невнятно махнул в сторону гуманоидного хеллхаунда справа.

— Эта, Капитан Роджерс. Понимаете, моё собственное... состояние было несчастным случаем. Я действительно должен был испытать препарат, прежде чем пробовать на себе, но, что ж, что случилось, то случилось...

Стив нахмурился, но не приказал атаковать.

— Мы модифицированы, Доктор Кларксон, — блефовал Стив, — и не подвержены вашей болезни. 

— Ну-ну, Капитан, — пожурил Кларксон и улыбнулся, позабавленно кривя губы и показывая, что левая сторона лица совершенно не двигалась. — Только я подумал, что мы честны друг с другом.

Тусклые, водянистые глаза обратились к Баки. Он говорил не так громко, но Баки услышал.

— Подойди ко мне, — прошептал он.

Тяга этих слов разбила барьер в разуме Баки, в его сердце, и он был сметён их течением. Они забрали его волю, желания и ощущение себя и не оставили ничего, кроме приказа Кларксона. Желания повиноваться. Всё, что Баки мог сделать — это абстрагироваться, закрыть те части сознания, которые делали его самим собой. Ниже, всегда ниже — туда, где никто не найдёт его, где он будет в безопасности.

Чья-то рука поймала Баки за локоть, дёрнув назад, и, развернувшись, он увидел держащего его Стива. 

— Баки, нет, — потребовал Стив, но даже сейчас он не заставлял Баки повиноваться. Просто звал, пытаясь привести в чувство. Однако никакого призыва повиноваться. То, насколько быстро он сломался под волей Кларксона, пугало. Просто ещё один альфа, использующий его тело для собственной выгоды. Предлагая его Стиву и не учитывая _его_ мнение. 

Дёрнувшись, Баки попытался высвободиться из хватки Стива, но тот схватил его только крепче. Стив тихо прошептал: “я найду способ вернуть тебя”. А потом просто отпустил. Не сделал никаких попыток перебить голос Кларксона собственным, не попытался утопить разум Баки ещё сильнее.

— Как вы можете видеть, Капитан, — самодовольно сказал Кларксон, когда Баки встал между ним и хеллхаундом слева. — Ваши улучшения ничего не значат. Это только отсрочка неизбежного.

— Как? — выпалил Старк. — Как вы смогли создать болезнь, которую не может побороть даже их иммунная система?

Кларксон лениво пожал плечами.

— Это было очень просто, так как у меня был доступ к образцам крови Зимнего Солдата.

Баки хотел бы быть удивлённым, может, даже шокированным, но нет. В Рафте у него еженедельно без его согласия забирали кровь. О, он заставил охранников дорого заплатить за эти дары, но, в конце концов, до тех пор, пока ему ничего не вводили, это не стоило борьбы. К тому времени, как он встретил Стива и его команду, это стало рутиной, хотя он привык к таким процедурам за время, проведённое в Гидре. Заключение в ЩИТе ничем не отличалось. Ну, там было меньше пыток, но он предпочёл бы боль скуке и изоляции.

Стив замер, медленно сжимая руки в кулаки.

— Вы очень хорошо известны своими опытами на беспомощных заключённых, — выплюнул он, — так что я даже не знаю, почему удивлён.

Кларксон рассмеялся, его туловище зарябило, двигаясь так, будто он откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Пожалуйста, избавьте меня от своей морали, Капитан. Это ваш драгоценный ЩИТ и дня не выдержал, прежде чем начал выкачивать из него кровь. Кроме того, заключённые, приговоренные к пожизненному заключению, являются лишь помехой для общества. Не говоря уже о том, что они сами же упекли себя в тюрьму. Контраст с проведённым мной спасательным исследованием...

Кларксон умолк, когда Старк издевательски фыркнул.

— Чума? — саркастично спросил Старк. — Да бросьте.

— Справедливый аргумент, доктор Старк. Я проводил эти исследования до тех пор, пока Всемирный Совет заставлял меня работать на них.

Наташа, притворяясь заинтересованной, сделала маленький шаг вперёд. 

— В вашем досье говорится, что они предложили вам досудебное соглашение. Для меня это звучит не как принуждение, а так, будто вы легко отделались.

Усмехаясь, Кларксон махнул рукой.

— Ложные документы, чтобы скрыть правду.

Тело Кларксона взмыло в воздух, поднимаясь на груде растёкшейся плоти так, что возвысился над всеми ними. Каждая сохранившая самосознание частица Баки хотела отойти, избежать приближающейся отвратительной массы. Он не мог, не мог даже пошевелиться, потому что Кларксон хотел, чтобы он стоял тут. У команды не было такой проблемы: все дружно сделали шаг назад, вскинув и перезарядив оружие. Кларксон не атаковал, но и не приказывал.

— Они забрали мою семью! — яростно взревел он. — Моих жену и сына! Они забрали их и заставили меня поклясться изучать то, что они хотели — всё, что они хотели. Я сделаю это, и моя семья будет невредима. Лжецы! — выкрикнул он. — Обманщики! Мерзавцы! Моя Мелисса и Эдвард были невинны, и их убили! Отняли у меня людей, которых поклялись защищать, пока я повинуюсь. Люди, которые называли себя хранителями мира во всем мире! Которые осмелились называть себя праведными и добрыми!

От откровения Баки дёрнулся. Это вовсе не шокировало; специализированные навыки всегда были востребованы, и все правительства были известны заключением отвратительных сделок, чтобы заставить человека сотрудничать. Тем не менее, то, на что намекал Кларксон, было хуже, чем ожидал от ЩИТа или Всемирного Совета Безопасности Баки. Нужна была уникальная жестокость, чтобы забрать у человека семью, особенно детей, и угрожать их жизни, не говоря уже о том, чтобы убить.

Если предположить, что Кларксон говорил правду.

— В его досье нет упоминания о сыне, — шепнула Наташа Стиву, но достаточно громко, чтобы Кларксон услышал.

— Нет, — заявил мутант, немного опустившись. Его мутировавшая плоть опала и ещё больше засочилась вязкой жидкостью. Баки наблюдал, как лужа подбирается к его ботинкам, но ничего не мог сделать. — Держать в заложниках женщину — это одно, но ребёнок? Если бы кто-то узнал, то ни за что бы не встал на их сторону, но как узнать то, чего не существует?

Стив вздрогнул, его взгляд метнулся к Баки, когда Кларксон опустился. Теперь вновь казался сидящим.

— Лишение всех этих жизней не вернёт их, — спокойно сказал Стив, снова сосредоточившись на Кларксоне. — Это не принесёт вам или им мира, доктор. Вы ведь это видите? Так вы не чтите их память.

— Мир? — будто во сне сказал Кларксон. — Честь? Какое значение эти слова имеют, когда вы сражаетесь с врагом, забыв про них. Мой враг, Капитан, — тот, за которым вы так беспечно следуете. Они послали вас, не так ли? Чтобы снова спасти мир, как вы обыкновенно делаете. Скажите, где вы были, когда умерли моя Мелисса и Эдвард? Пожимали руку какому-то политику? Отдавали честь командиру? Может быть, тому, который приказал убить мою семью?

К удивлению Баки, вмешался Старк.

— Они послали нас, чтобы спасти мир, но это не похоже на чуму, которую невозможно остановить несколькими большими бомбами. Что это даст, Кларксон? По-моему, ты совершил ошибку.

То, как Кларксон сразу же уцепился за новую тему, послужило доказательством того, насколько деградировал его ум.

— О, именно то, что я сделал. Я хотел заразить это место, а затем взять с собой своих новых миньонов, чтобы распространить вирус по всему миру. Убедиться, что ответственные за это почувствовали вкус моей мести. Увы, — он взмахнул по направлению к ногам, — стало трудно двигаться.

— Об этом, — сказал Старк, — что случилось?

Баки не понимал, почему это имеет значение, но видел, что здесь происходит. В то время как Романова и Стив пытались уговорить Кларксона, Старк хотел получить информацию. Вероятно, он думал, что есть лекарство, которое может спасти Стива и Романову. Но даже если оно существовало, Баки знал, что для него слишком поздно. В этот раз у него не было последнего пути отхода.

— Лекарство не сработало, — пожал плечами Кларксон, от движения его тело зарябило, — я разработал вирус, используя сыворотку крови. Я использовал ту же кровь, чтобы разработать лекарство, и, как вы можете видеть, оно скорее… отреагировало более мощно на организме, для того непредназначенном. Честно говоря, мне повезло, что я жив.

— У вас есть лекарство? — с нетерпением спросил Старк, шагая вперёд.

— Да, конечно, — быстро сказал Кларксон, — как ещё я смог бы распространить вирус по всему миру? Не то, чтобы оно принесло бы вам пользу, доктор Старк. Капитан Роджерс, у меня есть для вас предложение.

— И какое же? — нейтральным тоном спросил Стив. 

— Вы и ваша подружка вытащите доктора Старка из его костюма, и я не убью вас. Я позволю вам трансформироваться, и вы будете служить на моей стороне в качестве генералов. В отличие от моих нынешних слуг, я даже позволю вам свободу — в разумной мере, а также то, что вы искренне желаете, Капитан.

Стив поднял бровь.

— Я в этом сомневаюсь.

Кларксон засмеялся влажным, саркастичным смехом.

— Баки, не так ли? Дай ему попробовать то, что я могу предложить.

Баки двинулся вперёд ещё до того, как Кларксон закончил, мгновенно поняв его желание устроить шоу. Опустив винтовку так, что та повисла на боку, он подошёл к Стиву, видя в расширяющихся глазах явную неопределённость по поводу следующих действий Баки. Но тупой доверчивый идиот всё ещё держался. Он позволил Баки обхватить руками плечевые ремни для щита и дёрнуть вперёд.

Это было и знакомо, и чуждо: делать что-то, навязанное чужой волей, что-то, что он никогда бы не сделал по собственной. Противно было ощушать неспособность сопротивляться, и он боялся, что в этот раз не будет выхода. Он спускался сюда, чтобы забрать с собой Кларксона, но стал его орудием. Он ничего не мог поделать, так что оттолкнул брезгливость и страх и просто сделал это. Больше он не мог ничего. Он старался об этом не думать.

Стив ахнул, когда губы Баки врезались в его, яростно целуя. В этот раз это не было мягким касанием, осторожным разрешением на вход. Баки прикусил губы Стива, чтобы заставить его выдохнул, затем просунул между ними язык, облизывая и дегустируя. Кларксон был прав в одном: Стив хотел его, и Баки целовал его со всей возможной страстью, трахая его рот языком. Имитируя то, чего на самом деле хотел альфа.

Жар рук Стива парил над его бедром, напротив ключицы, и Баки рывком подтащил Стива ещё ближе, прижимаясь к нему бёдрами и грудью. Стив пытался не реагировать, не прикасаться, но Баки чувствовал напряжение в его теле, чувствовал, как он развёл руки в стороны, подальше от их тел, чтобы случайно (или целенаправленно) не коснуться его.

Тем не менее, несмотря поцелуй, в который он вложил всё, чему его научили альфы Гидры, Стив не реагировал. Не отвечал, не прикасался к нему. Недостаточно хорошо, но не для Кларксона, для Баки. Он хотел, чтобы Стив реагировал — чтобы показал, что это просто поцелуй, что они не вынуждены. Чтобы показал, что это что-то значило. Потому что это Стив. И если Баки ждут чьи-то прикосновения, он был бы рад, будь это Стив. 

Недовольно зарычав, Баки снова укусил Стива. Он прижался своими бёдрами к его, и наконец-то, наконец-то Стив отреагировал. Он опустил ладони под руки Баки, чтобы прикоснуться к нему, сделать что-то. Баки так и не узнал что. Оклик Кларксона был словно жёстким рывком поводка, тесно обвязанного вокруг горла, и он, вздрогнув, отшагнул назад, не в состоянии сопротивляться приказу.

— Баки, — взмолился Стив, затаив дыхание, но не попытался удержать его.

Баки сделал шаг назад, затем два, и повернулся прежде, чем успел встретить взгляд Стива. Что бы ни было в его глазах, он не хотел знать. Он не смог бы уйти от присутствия Кларксона. Не тогда, когда простая мольба в голосе Стива так потрясла его.

От Кларксона волнами исходило удовлетворение.

— Видите, Капитан? Я могу дать его вам. Иначе он вас не примет. Я вижу это в его голове — то, чего он боится, и всё это есть в вас. Это единственный способ обладать им.

Баки успокоил ум и сердце, не позволяя себе ничего чувствовать. Ни боли, ни удовольствия, ни страха. Если был в уголке его души крошечный, ярко горящий сгусток чувств, то он закопал его, толкнул глубоко во тьму разума, чтобы убедиться, что он останется нетронутым. Он был здесь, чтобы подчиняться приказам Кларксона, и больше ничего. Здесь не было ни Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, ни Зимнего Солдата. Он был просто мешком плоти и костей, и его единственной волей была воля Кларксона.

Взглянув на сломленное выражение лица Стива, Баки ничего не почувствовал. Вообще ничего.


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава 14.**

Стив никогда не был свидетелем страданий Баки. Все знали об альфах, влияющих на своих партнёров, заставляя делать то, чего иначе они бы никогда не сделали. В настоящие дни это было куда менее распространено и, к счастью, незаконно, но это никак не помогало омеге, которая не хотела ничего, кроме как угодить своему альфе. Существовали мифы об омегах, готовых согласиться на каждый каприз альф, но Стив ни разу не встречал альфы, который бы этого хотел. А это? Выглядело намного хуже всего, о чем он слышал. В глазах Баки не было больше ничего: никаких признаков того, что он боролся, или хотя бы мог бороться. 

И Кларксон это знал.

Вкус Баки всё ещё сидел на языке, но у него был привкус гнильцы. Баки бы не поцеловал его снова по своей воле; Стив был уверен, но, господи, если бы он только поцеловал его. Если бы хотел, жаждал его, но нет. Кларксон это подтвердил.

Баки не хотел его.

От этого простого факта принять решение стало легко. На самом деле вопроса даже не стояло. У Кларксона не будет причин продолжать иметь с ними дело только если он откажется. Он мог натравить на них полчища монстров — так бы и сделал. Их разорвут на куски, Баки останется под контролем Кларксона, и тогда упадут ядерные бомбы. Конечно, мир будет в безопасности, но этого будет недостаточно.

Любая попытка атаковать приведёт к тому же сценарию. Связь между хеллхаундами и их хозяином была явно невербальной — Баки направился к Стиву, чтобы поцеловать его, ещё до того, как Кларксон закончил команду. Одно дело — иметь дело только с хеллхаундами или армией гуманоидов, целые орды которых ждали снаружи. У Кларксона было нечто большее. У него был Баки, и этот человек представлял большую угрозу, чем что-либо ещё. Каким бы ни был план, Стиву приходилось обдумывать, как столкнуться с Кларксоном, при этом не задев Баки и не спровоцировав хеллхаундов.

Стив наблюдал, как Баки встал между Кларксоном, своим новым хозяином, и Тони. Не прозвучало ни единой команды, но Стив не сомневался: это приказ. Баки, настоящий Баки, хотел убить Кларксона, а не защищать.

Репульсаторы Тони зажглись, и Стив резко обернулся к нему. В голове быстро формировался план. Если он не мог атаковать Кларксона напрямую, не привлекая внимания Баки и хеллхаундов, то должен был убедиться, что Кларксон посчитает, что любой бой происходит только внутри команды. А после — ударить так быстро, так сильно и так опустошительно, что не будет никаких сомнений: Кларксон не выживет.

Стив не мог этого сделать. Тони мог.

Единственной проблемой был Баки. Он слишком хорошо читал Стива, чтобы рискнуть оставить его под контролем Кларксона. Стив должен был быть уверен, что Баки не помешает плану. Даже не узнает о нём. Как бы ни сжимался желудок Стива, был только один способ вывести Баки из уравнения.

— Баки, — позвал Стив, но омега только слабо дёрнулся. Кларксон засмеялся, а Стив, смутившись, облизнул губы. Он не часто использовал альфа-голос, способный влиять на омег и бет и бросать вызовы другим альфам. Честно говоря, ему это не нравилось, но сейчас он служил благой цели: перетянуть Баки от Кларксона к себе, и, если им повезёт, дать ему достаточно свободы воли, чтобы не испортить план. Если им не повезёт, Стиву будет достаточно бросить вызов Кларксону, чтобы полностью отвлечь внимание Баки от происходящего. 

Закрыв глаза, Стив отбросил контроль. Позволил примитивной части своего разума взять верх, части, взбешённой тем, что кто-то посмел забрать его омегу, что Кларксон посмел угрожать его стае. Стив не мог этого почувствовать, но знал, что помещение заполняют его феромоны, кричащие о вызове и агрессии. Требуя, чтобы кто-то слабее подчинился.

Он был вожаком, и ему будут подчиняться; его приказ не оспорят.

— Баки, — зарычал Стив, — иди сюда.

Слова были просты, но врезались в Баки, будто грузовой поезд. Стив встревоженно наблюдал за тошнотворным доказательством, что голос сработал — его омега резко вздрогнул, почти что отшанувшись назад. Баки затряс головой, его взгляд был расфокусирован, лежащие на винтовке пальцы живой руки разжались. Он выглядел ошеломлённым, будто кто-то огрел его дубиной по голове.

Кларксон нахмурился и повернул голову, смотря на омегу, и Стиву пришлось снова подавить свои инстинкты, чтобы не поторопить сукина сына. Кларксон ничего не сказал, но его внимание было полностью сосредоточено на Баки. Стив чувствовал себя виноватым, будто это он был ужасным человеком, но он радовался этому моменту. В тот короткий миг, когда Баки и Кларксон отвлеклись, он смог, слегка опустив щит, взглянуть на Нат, поймав её взгляд, а затем двинул большим пальцем, указывая на центр своей груди и надеясь, что она поймёт план.

— Баки, — повторил Стив, делая приказ ещё сильнее, жёстче.

Омега издал тихий, задушенный звук и сделал шаг к Стиву, вся его грация исчезла, ноги дрожали.

— Останься, — огрызнулся Кларксон. Омега, задыхаясь, заскулил. 

Из носа Баки хлынула кровь, колени дрожали, когда он отшатнулся, возвращаясь на прежнюю позицию. Он медленно опустился, упираясь коленом в пол и прижимая к голове живую руку. Он тихо скулил, ему явно было больно. И причиной его боли был Стив. Стив ненавидел себя за то, что сделал это, за то, что отвлёк Баки и сделал инструментом в своей борьбе, но другого варианта не было. Если они выживут, то он долгие годы будет видеть в кошмарах этот низкий измученный скулёж.

— Вам не выиграть, Капитан, — сказал Кларксон, почти забавляясь неудачей Стива. — Вы не сможете бросить мне вызов, не когда его генетический код сделал его уязвимым для меня. Посмотрите на себя. Вам едва удалось перехватить контроль над одним омегой, пока я контролирую сотни. Вы не в своей лиге, Капитан. Пришло время признать это и присоединиться ко мне.

Оторвав взгляд от Баки, Стив проглотил сидящий на кончике языка саркастический комментарий.

— Какие у нас гарантии, что вы не просто подавите наши личности? — спросил он. Чтобы план сработал, и Тони, и Кларксон должны поверить, что Стив и Наташа поменяли сторону. Тони убедить будет легко, Кларксона... Ну, Стив не слишком хорошо его знал.

— Стив! — запротестовал Тони, но Наташа всё поняла.

— Вы можете просто солгать, — согласилась она, — почему мы должны вам доверять?

Кларксон повернулся к Наташе.

— Какие гарантии вы бы хотели, мисс?..

— Романофф, — ответила Наташа. — Если мы расколем костюм Тони, то уйдём отсюда. Достаточно далеко, чтобы вы не смогли повлиять на нас, но мы завершим трансформацию. Заберите Тони и Барнса, давайте приказы издалека.

Хороший ход, но Стив не позволил себе отвлечься на поиск лазеек в сделке. Они её не принимали. Не то чтобы Тони это понял.

— Эй, ребята, это очень плохое решение, — запротестовал Тони, отступая от Стива и Наташи и поднимая ладони со всё ещё активированными репульсаторами вверх. — Я знаю, вы больны, но есть лекарство! Всё, что нам нужно сделать — победить Кларксона, и тогда мы сможем убраться отсюда.

— Мы оба в выигрыше, — сказал Стив Кларксону, игнорируя Тони, — вы добровольно получаете нас троих, мне останется моя стая, и мы сохраним свой разум. 

— Я принимаю вашу сделку, — сказал Кларксон, махнув рукой, будто решение было великодушным. — А теперь докажите, что готовы последовать за мной.

— Стив, — теперь, казалось, Тони был в отчаянии, — это уже не смешно.

Наташа справа отошла от Стива, кружась вокруг Кларксона. Два гуманоидных хеллхаунда последовали за ней, держась между ней и своим лидером. Тони направил на неё одну руку, а вторую на Стива, когда тот поднял свой щит и приготовился к атаке.

Это противоречило всем инстинктам Стива — нападение на омегу, которого он считал своим. Не в том смысле, каком он считал своим Баки — на члена своей стаи. Омега, которого он должен был защитить ценой своей жизни. Когда был столь близок гон, было ещё труднее бороться с инстинктами, сознательно подвергать Тони опасности — не только от болезни, но и от собственных рук. Но он должен был, так же, как должен был причинить боль Баки, потому что они были _его_ , и он не собирался позволить Кларксону забрать кого-либо из них.

— Почему ты не приказываешь ему отступить? — с любопытством спросил Кларксон.

— Костюм блокирует феромоны, тупица, — больше для Стива ответил Тони, отступая к двери.

Мгновение спустя двойные двери распахнулись, но гуманоидные хеллхаунды преградили Тони выход. За их ногами Стив видел более низкие, более анималистические тела хеллхаундов, пригибающих головы и обнажающих зубы, впервые сосредоточившихся на Тони с тех пор, как они вошли в это богом забытое место.

— Блядь, — ругнулся Тони, отшатнувшись в сторону. — Стив, пожалуйста. Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, но сделаю это, если ты меня заставишь.

— Прости, Тони, — искренне сказал Стив. — Но это лучший выбор. Это единственный способ остаться вместе.

Тони всё ещё отступал, всё ещё думал, что может поговорить со Стивом вместо того, чтобы драться.

— Ты сошёл с ума? — потребовал он. — Стив, в этом нет никакого смысла. Это не похоже на тебя. Мы должны бороться. Мы можем бороться.

— Я пытался, — сказал Стив, придвигаясь к Баки, — но я не могу победить его, и я не потеряю Баки. Успокойся, Тони. Я не хочу потерять и тебя тоже.

Наташа бросилась вперёд, и Тони резко уклонился, направляя на неё наполняющие комнату гулом репульсаторы. Тем не менее, он не атаковал, не стрелял. Стив чувствовал боль в груди, видя, сколько веры вкладывал в него Тони, веры, что им не придётся сражаться. За исключением того, что они уже это делали, и Стив не знал, как долго его команда сможет сдерживать Баки.

Бросившись влево, Стив испугался, что Тони сделает шаг в противоположном направлении. Спиной он упёрся в стекло изоляционной камеры, и Стив поднял щит выше. Но Тони до сих пор не нападал, до сих пор не отбивался. Стив надеялся, что он подумает о Пеппер. Он знал, что Тони заботится о нем, но это Пеппер была его партнёром, его альфой. Стив расчитывал на это: учитывая имеющийся выбор, Тони принял бы решение возвратиться к ней.

— Стив, — умолял Тони, — не делай этого. Мы семья, и не так ты относишься к семье. Ты — единственная настоящая семья, которая у меня была, но я... Я не могу позволить тебе это сделать. Я должен вернуться домой.

И вот Тони осознал стоящий выбор. 

— Ты обещал Пеппер, что я вернусь домой. — Стив не смог скрыть, что вздрогнул, и Тони уцепился за это. — Ты думал, что я не слышал, но нет. Она — тоже твоя семья, Стив. Пожалуйста, не забирай её у меня. Пожалуйста, — в отличие от его собственного голос Тони был таким мягким, что разрывал Стиву сердце. Он должен защищать свою семью, не разрушать её! — Не забирай мою семью.

— Стив, — сказала Наташа, как ободряюще, так и предупреждающе.

Стив кивнул, вздохнул и сделал ещё один шаг вперёд. Его действия были очевидны. Тони никогда бы не напал первым — будь врагами они. Только не они. Под маской грубости и недалёкости скрывался удивительно нежный, щедрый человек, желающий обвинить себя в том, что никогда не было его виной. Тони позволил бы Стиву это сделать, только чтобы спасти нескольких дорогих себе людей. Стив должен был подолкнуть его к краю, заставить устроить взрыв, достаточно мощный, чтобы моментально уничтожить Кларксона. Угрожать ещё одному самому близкому ему человеку.

— Всё в порядке, Тони, — мягко уговаривая, сказал Стив. — Мы найдём её первой. Ты не потеряешь Пеппер, она тоже будет с нами.

Не было никакого предупреждения, что Стив нажал на красную кнопку Тони. Оба репульсора выстрелили. Наташа отпрыгнула вправо, а Стив увернулся влево. Затем быстро и решительно отправил щит в полёт. Его край врезался в руку Тони, сокрушив репульсатор в ладони и отправив в воздух дугу искр. Стив молился о том, чтобы не разрушить герметичности костюма. Щит отрикошетил от стены и вернулся к нему.

Заставив себя сердито нахмуриться, Стив вскочил, ловя щит, и не стал ждать, пока Тони снова нападёт. Он замахнулся, готовясь к ещё одному броску, и Тони сделал то, что должен был. Реактор в его груди засветился золотым светом и выпустил мощную ударную волну.

Вместо того, чтобы метнуть щит, Стив крепче ухватился за него. Сгруппировавшись, он прикрылся им, отклоняя мощный луч энергии. Борясь с инерцией собственного тела, он чувствовал напряжение в позвоночнике и бедрах. Мощь ярких золотых лучей реактора ослепляла. Палящий жар взрыва заставил его сопротивляться желанию спрятаться под щитом, защититься от обязательно появляющихся позже ожогов. Он поднял щит выше, но он ждал этого. Ждал, и потому резко развернулся, крепко держа щит и отражая мощный энергетический луч прямо в голову Кларксона.

Всё произошло в одно мгновение. Взрывная волна от Тони, отклоняющий её Стив, и Наташа, жмущая на спусковой крючок пистолета столь быстро, как может. Кожа на левой руке Стива обгорела, его костюм усеивали тлеющие по краям дыры в местах, где его достал взрыв. Он не отпустил щит даже когда упал на землю, даже когда начал гореть. Он удерживал своё тело в точном положении, под идеальным углом, отбивая энергетический выстрел Тони в Кларксона.

Тони прервал атаку так же внезапно, как и начал.

После наивысшей точки напряжения Стив, перестав себя контролировать, рухнул на землю, тело слишком болело, чтобы нормально сгруппироваться. Судорожно сжимающие край щита пальцы левой руки обгорели и распухли. Он тяжело упал на спину, выбивая из лёгких воздух. 

С земли он увидел тело Кларксона или, по крайней мере, то, что от него осталось. Взрыв снёс ему голову, шею и плечи. Стив наблюдал за тем, как остаток мутировавшего тела покосился и кучей рухнул на пол. Рядом упали гуманоидные хеллхаунды — пули Наташи безошибочно нашли их выпученные глаза. Все, кроме одного. Он, Баки и остальные собакоподобные хеллхаунды стояли неподвижно, с остекленевшими, но широко распахнутыми глазами.

На мгновение Стив ужаснулся, что просчитался, что Кларксон слишком глубоко забрался в разум Баки, чтобы вытащить его обратно. Ничего не происходило. Стив затаил дыхание. Тони и Наташа остались там, где стояли; репульсаторы Тони всё ещё гудели, Наташа вскинула оружие, выронив опустевшую обойму.

Затем Баки взорвался. В один момент он стоял на месте, а в следующий издал хриплый рык и набросился на оставшегося гуманоидного хеллхаунда, избивая его кулаками — металлическим и живым, — и, уклонившись от ответной атаки, повалив его на землю.

Стив подскочил, чтобы помочь, но резкий выкрик Наташи его остановил. 

— Стив, нет!

Он посмотрел на неё, удивившись резкости её тона, но уже понял, о чём она предупреждала. Пробившиеся сквозь двойные двери хеллхаунды смотрели на него. Только на него. Красные глаза светились, зубы обнажились, клыки истекали ядом; звери, пригнувшись и приготовившись к прыжку, рычали, низко и угрожающе. Они были в секунде от нападения.

Единственная разница между ним и ними была в том, что он осмелился вмешаться в битву Баки.

Как бы ни было трудно игнорировать свои инстинкты, Стив замер, позволив Баки самостоятельно разобраться с гуманоидным хеллхаундом. Существо глухо рычало, разрывая Баки когтями. Когда они скользнули по металлической руке, сталь сердито взвизгнула, на бетон брызнула кровь — чёрная и красная, потому что Баки дал ему отпор. Это продолжалось не дольше, возможно, минуты. Гуманоидное существо упало, шевелиться продолжал только Баки. Оседлав тварь и сжав её бёдрами, он низко опустил голову, тёмные, влажные от пота волосы упали на лицо. Обе его руки были до локтей покрыты чужой кровью.

Окружавшие их хеллхаунды резко, разом взвыли, их голоса слились в пронзительный хриплый хор. По спине Стива прошла дрожь. Звери действовали как единое целое, снова объединялись, несмотря на смерть Кларксона. Принимая и защищая Баки, стоявшего на коленях возле останков Кларксона, как часть стаи. Стив хотел подойти к Баки, спросить, освободился ли он, узнать, почему он напал на хеллхаунда, но остался на месте. Только колени у него ослабели.

Не было никакого способа узнать, на чьей он стороне.

Тони осторожно приблизился к Стиву справа, Наташа — слева. Они тоже смотрели на Баки: его глаза светились красным, как у хеллхаундов. Взгляд определённо нервировал, и тревога Стива не утихла даже несмотря на то, что драка прекратилась.

— Мы на одной стороне, верно? — уточнил Тони, но так и не отвёл глаз от места, где стоял Баки.

Положив руку на плечо Тони, Стив кивнул, также не отводя взгляда от задыхающегося над трупом Баки.

— Конечно. Герметизация цела?

— Цела. Так подвох всё-таки _был_?

— Да, Тони. Мы же семья, верно?

— Ты — ёбаный мудак, — мрачно сказал Тони, но позволил себя коснуться, опираясь на Стива.

— Баки? — позвал Стив — теперь, когда Кларксон был мёртв, не дергая и не заставляя.

Хеллхаунды у двери зарычали, будто выйдя из себя только от того, что Стив осмелился заговорить с Баки. В ответ Баки издал странный шипящий звук, идентичный тому, что издавали псы. Твари тут же отступили, опустив головы и пригнувшись к полу. После Баки поднял взгляд, его мокрые от пота волосы рассыпались по плечам — в какой-то момент драки связывавшая их резинка лопнула. Его глаза были очень тёмными, почти чёрными.

— Ты их контролируешь, — сказал Стив. Ему показалось, будто из лёгких снова выбили весь воздух. — Как?..

— Когда Кларксон умер, — начал Баки, казалось, его голосовые связки повреждены: слова больше напоминали рычание, чем человеческую речь, — он оставил вакуум. Один из нас должен был его занять. Но когда Романофф убила остальных, нас осталось только двое. — Баки поднял руки. Они всё ещё были измазаны в красной и чёрной крови. — Я победил.

— Ну, это, эм, хорошо, — сказал Тони. — Хорошо, правда?

— Хеллхаунды бы тебя уже сожрали, — ответил Баки.

— Звучит неплохо, — нейтральным тоном сказала Наташа, перезаряжая оружие. — Теперь мы можем свалить отсюда?

— Да, — потрясённо сказал Стив. — Баки...

Стив замер и, вытянув руки и схватив Наташу и Тони, оттолкнул их назад, когда почувствовал, что хеллхаунды идут прямо возле его ног. Они охотно отошли, местившись обратно к стене, когда вздымающаяся масса неестественных существ окружила поднявшегося на ноги Баки. Твари не нападали: они пригибались, почти касаясь животом пола и приподнимая морды, чтобы вылизать его окровавленные кулаки, ноги, лицо. Они ласкали его, оставляя полосы чёрной слюны на челюсти, щеках — на всём, до чего могли дотянуться. 

Стив мог только с ужасом смотреть на Баки, который всё ещё казался спокойным и действительно расслабленным. Он выглядел потерянным — даже сильнее, чем когда был под контролем Кларксона. Для Стива. Для человечества. И Стив позволил этому произойти, позволил Баки привести их сюда, где он ещё глубже попал под власть Кларксона. А теперь... это.

— Стив, — обеспокоенно сказала Наташа.

Тяжело сглотнув, Стив кивнул.

— Баки, пора уходить.

Баки покачал головой, махнул рукой, и хеллхаунды отступили. Недалеко, но они перестали лизать его.

— Я — единственное, что мешает им вас разорвать.

— Так мешай дальше и пошли — потребовал Тони. — Да ладно, мне правда нужно пописать.

— Мы не уйдём без тебя, — решительно сказал Стив.

Один из хеллхаундов тихо заскулил и поднялся на задние лапы, передними упираясь в бок Баки, чтобы понюхать его лицо.

— Это не совсем так работает, — сказал Баки, позволяя зверю обнюхать себя. Существо ворчало — звук, который, вероятно, был бы милым, если бы его издавала собака, а не монстр размером с небольшую лошадь. Тот с глухим звуком опустился на все четыре лапы. Баки не смотрел на Стива или остальных, но каким-то образом тот был уверен: всё внимание внимание Баки приковано к нему.

— И как же тогда? — спросил он, ища какой-то способ вернуть Баки. Вытащить его отсюда и дать свободу, как и обещал. Он не мог снова потерпеть неудачу. Не снова.

Баки почесал бок живой рукой — столь непринужденно, будто не предполагал, что ему придётся остаться. Снова подняв руку, он осмотрел сгиб локтя. Даже на таком расстоянии кончики пальцев выглядели подозрительно тёмными и обесцвеченными.

— Иди, — сказал Баки, жестом указывая на дверь. — Есть туннель. Старк может пробить дыру в стене, чтобы получить к нему доступ. Это приведёт вас к выходу. Я попрошу одного из псов показать вам путь.— Он опустил руку, положив её на морду хеллхаунда. — Я сейчас принадлежу больше им, чем когда-либо тебе. 

Сглотнув, Стив не мог не подумать о том, что это означало: какой-то частью Баки принадлежал _ему_.

— Туннель? — повторила Наташа.

Кивнув, Баки мельком оглядел комнату, почёсывая хеллхаунда за ухом. Будто это был его любимый питомец, а не монстр, который всего час назад делал всё возможное, чтобы его убить.

— Эвакуационный туннель, построенный в восьмидесятых годах. Он до сих пор должен быть там. 

Стив снова сглотнул, одновременно рассерженный и подавленный. Туннель означал для Баки возможность сбежать, когда он думал, что они оставили его. Возможность, которой он не воспользовался, предполагая, что успеет добраться до них, прежде чем хеллхаунды загнали его в угол. Зная сержанта, он бы добрался до туннеля, будь он его целью.

— Пойдём с нами, — потребовал Стив. Сейчас он как никогда был уверен, что не сможет оставить Баки.

— Нет! — зарычал Баки, его тело напряглось. Хеллхаунды тоже откликнулись, поднимая головы и обнажая зубы. Также созвучно с Баки, как до этого с Кларксоном.

Баки снова издал этот странный рычащий звук, обнажая клыки, и Стив отшатнулся, поняв, что зубы Баки были чёрными. Весь его рот был чёрным. Однако хеллхаунды вновь повиновались, отступив, когда Баки сплюнул комок чёрной слюны.

— Мы не уйдём? — тихо спросил Тони.

— Нет, — столь же тихо сказал Стив. Грудь затопило отчаяние. — Мы уходим.

— Стив, — начала было протестовать Наташа, махнув на Баки рукой.

Это согрело Стива: его стая, его семья, приняла Баки, готова была за него умереть — как друг за друга. Не только потому, что Стив был им очарован (хотя он знал, что частично дело в этом). Потому, что они были действительно хорошими людьми, пусть и не хотели признаваться.

— Это его выбор, — оборвал Стив, — но…

Он вздохнул, позволяя отчаянию захлестнуть себя. Он терял своего омегу. Хуже того: если Баки останется, он умрёт. Они не могли сохранить комплекс “Трёх сестер”. Они справились с Кларксоном, но удобно забыли отчитаться, пока не упала ядерная бомба. Баки не мог остаться тут, когда это случится. Просто не мог.

— Баки, — сказал он. Его феромоны во второй раз заполнили комнату, требуя подчиниться его воле. Настоящей борьбой было сохранять в голове то же отчаяние, что он чувствовал внутри. Вероятно, он потерпел неудачу, поэтому добавил к приказу то, что сказал бы отчаявшийся человек. 

— Пойдём с нами к туннелю. Покажи нам его сам. Дай мне ещё немного времени.

Баки пошевелился, напряжение в его оборонительной позе ослабло. Теперь в ней была невиданная ранее покладистость. Сейчас Стив не станет думать о морали, пользуясь этой брешью в броне Баки — не тогда, когда это может спасти ему жизнь.

— Пожалуйста, — мягко добавил он, сохранив в голосе барьер, чтобы первобытная его часть заполонила помещение запахом. Оказывая влияние на Баки, когда он уже был скомпрометирован, уже хотел угодить Стиву. Ему захотеть принять долгий горячий душ.

Баки облизнул губы, его пальцы неспокойно задвигались по спине хеллхаунда. Он посмотрел на Стива, на дверь, затем на хеллхаундов у своих ног. Наконец, он вновь перевёл взгляд на Стива, его тёмные глаза были нечитаемы. От осознания, что эта попытка спасти Баки жизнь может не сработать, Стив испытал еще большее отчаяние. Осознание, что он не сможет защитить того, кого должен был беречь и заботиться. Он не мог этого допустить. Не мог.

— Позволь мне попрощаться, — взмолился Стив. Затем ударил ниже — целясь во что-то, что, как он знал, вызовет у Баки то же чувство вины, что и у него. — Мне никогда не удавалось проститься с людьми, которые были мне дороги.

Это было правдой — всё было правдой, но Стив должен был быть осторожен. Он не мог надавить слишком сильно, не мог быть слишком жёстким, иначе омега просто посчитал бы его таким же, как все те альфы, что пользовались своим влиянием. Тогда он начнет сражаться, возможно, даже ценой своей жизни. Так что Стиву приходилось быть мягким, приходилось _спрашивать_ — хотя вопроса тут не стояло.

Наконец, Баки нерешительно кивнул.

— Секундочку, — прервал Тони, бросаясь в одну из изолированных камер. Он начал выдёргивать ящики, ища что-то.

— Тони? — с некоторым замешательством спросил Стив.

— Нам нужен образец от Кларксона, — быстро объяснил он, зная, что делал Стив, и что Баки может в любую секунду понять. — Просто позвольте мне... вот.

Снова выйдя, он замер и нерешительно махнул на псов.

— Слушай, Крысолов, не мог бы ты подвинуть своих приятелей? Они всерьёз меня пугают, а мне нужно добраться до того места, где ты сейчас стоишь.

Баки издал звук, который не могло произвести ни одно человеческое горло. Хеллхаунды расступились, зло оглядываясь на Тони, будто знали, что он виноват в том, что отделил их от Баки. К счастью, Тони не терял времени зря. Поспешив вперёд, к оставшейся от Кларксона массе, он воткнул большую иглу в грудь мёртвого доктора. Когда он поднял поршень, шприц наполнился чёрной вязкой жидкостью.

— Теперь мы можем идти, — объявил Тони, передав образец Наташе.

Стив выдохнул; Баки, похоже, ещё не заметил его влияния. Он был спокоен и расслаблен, а Стив ожидал нервозности. Часть Стива задавалась вопросом, насколько его успех был связан с тем, что Баки уже был под угрозой, и насколько — с влиянием, которое он на самом деле оказывал на омегу. Стив бы предпочёл считать, что Баки слабее, чем обычно. Перспектива иметь такую власть над кем-либо всегда вызывала у него тошноту. Вот почему он никогда не использовал голос — только если ещё один альфа заставлял его бросить вызов, и то только затем, чтобы заставить злобного идиота отступить.

— Показывай дорогу, Бак, — сказал Стив, двигаясь к двойным дверям.

Вышагнув из круга хеллхаундов, Баки подошёл к двери. Когда Стив, Наташа и Тони последовали за ними, он толкнул двери и зашагал по коридору. К счастью, хеллхаунды не последовали за ним (хотя Стив был не вполне уверен). Честно говоря, он понятия не имел, как бы справился с этими тварями. Зверям не нравилось, что Стив планировал сделать с их лидером.

Хотя Стив попросил только попрощаться, Баки вышел вперёд, без проблем перемещаясь по залам. Когда Стив удостоверился, что в коридоре нет хеллхаундов, то догнал Наташу, но не замедлил шага и не повернулся к ней. Поймав её за запястье, он провёл пальцами вдоль полосок, прикрывающих провода её шокеров.

Едва коснувшись её, он опустил руку. Несколько минут спустя Баки остановился и постучал по стене перед собой. Коридор закончился на самом юге здания. Это было довольно-таки странно, потому что немногие коридоры утыкались в стены. Большинство из них вели в комнаты.

— Вот, — указал Баки, — Старк, пролети сквозь туннель, и он выведет на поверхность. Это самый быстрый путь.

Быстро шагнув вперёд, Стив поймал Баки за запястье, когда он прошёл мимо, и указал на стену. 

— Ты уверен? Твоя свобода ждёт, стоит только пройти через эту стену.

Если честно, Баки выглядел ужасно. Его кожа стремительно приобретала безудержный серый блеск, так похожий на шкуру хеллхаундов. Под глазами образовались тёмные круги, волосы были покрыты водой, кровью или потом. Возможно, всем сразу. Он ужасно пах и ужасно выглядел, но всё ещё был самым привлекательным человеком, которого когда-либо видел Стив.

— Не моя, — твердо заявил Баки.

Спокойствие Баки, его абсолютная решимость остаться, умереть в этом месте, тревожила. Он прекрасно знал, что через несколько часов его разнесут на куски. Стив не так долго его знал, но это был не тот пылкий, ожесточенный омега, которого он повстречал и с которым работал. Тот парень отчаянно стремился сражаться и выживать. Что такого было в этой болезни, что сделал с Баки Кларксон, что так сломило его силу воли?

— Оставьте меня, — сказал Баки, махнул рукой и будто бы начал отступать.

Нехарактерное поведение смягчило чувство вины Стива за то, что забрал у Баки выбор.

Сглотнув, Стив поднял руку и заколебался, прежде чем положил ладонь на челюсть Баки, прямо под ухом. Баки был близко, что Стив увидел: серый цвет его глаз исчез — радужную оболочку полностью заслонил зрачок. Дыхание дурно пахло, кисло и сладковато, как и полосы чёрной слюны, оставленные хеллхаундами на его коже. Невозможно было не задаться вопросом, как много осталось от Баки, но он не напрягся, даже когда Стив положил вторую руку ему на бедро.

Слегка наклонившись, он позволил их носам соприкоснуться и услышал резкий вдох Баки.

— Мне так жаль, — пробормотал Стив, задевая его губами. 

— Это не твоя вина, — ответил Баки, широко раскрыв глаза. Но не те глаза, которые хотел видеть Стив. — Это мой выбор.

Стив грустно улыбнулся.

— Я сожалею не поэтому.

— Почему?...

Баки не успел закончить вопрос. Раздался треск электричества, и Наташа обоими кулаками ударила Баки в спину. У Стива была секунда, чтобы отдёрнуть руки, прежде чем Баки конвультивно задёргался от шокеров Вдовы. Затем он, закатив глаза, упал вперёд, и Стив пригнулся, чтобы Баки рухнул ему на плечи.

Позади раздался вой, и Стив подхватил Баки, повернувшись и кивнув на стену.

— Взорви её.

— С радостью.

Оглянувшись на коридор позади, Наташа опустила руки, когда из дальней части здания послышался грохот когтистых лап.

— Всё прошло лучше, чем я ожидала, — призналась она.

Стив пожал плечами, покомфортнее перехватив Баки. 

— Я вроде как импровизировал.

— Да что ты говоришь, — саркастично сказала она, слегка приподняв уголки губ, когда Тони пронесся сквозь стену. Мимо них полетели обломки, но Наташа только слегка вздрогнула. — Никогда бы не догадалась, Кэп.

— Ну же, — потребовал Тони. — Залезай, и я обрушу потолок с этой стороны. Держи новых друзей Бакару в страхе.

Пробежав мимо Тони, Стив обнаружил гладкий бетонный туннель, освещённый флуоресцентными лампами. Он неуклонно поднимался вверх, затем под острым углом сворачивал на восток. Он ринулся вперёд, когда за спиной раздался ещё один взрыв, а затем разочарованные крики и рык оставшихся позади хеллхаундов. 

На то, чтобы покинуть бетонный эвакуационный туннель, ушло почти четверть часа. Могло бы и больше, но Стив задал быстрый темп. Принимая во внимание, что хеллхаунды потенциально могли догнать их снаружи, медлить не было смысла. Они всё ещё были не в безопасности. 

Стив не позволил себе расслабиться или замедлиться, пока не поднял Баки по рампе квинджета, ведя за собой Тони и Наташу. Если хеллхаунды и выбрались на поверхность, то никаких признаков они не заметили. Тони и Наташа сели на места первого и второго пилота, завели самолёт и подняли его с крыши комплекса “Трёх сестёр”. Осталось девять часов до падения бомб.

Что было проблемой, учитывая все обстоятельства.

— Не связывайтесь ни с кем, — приказал Стив. — Держитесь вне радара. Тони, поговори со мной о лекарстве.

Стив укладывал Баки на медицинскую кровать, когда Тони ответил.

— Ну, когда Джарвис рассказал Брюсу о том, что люди в комплексе становятся хеллхаундами, он несколько продвинулся в поиске информацию о чуме. Сейчас я его залатаю и посмотрим, сможем ли мы что-нибудь выяснить из записей Кларксона и его крови. Может, в ней сохранилась какая-то часть лекарства. 

Стив кивнул, поколебался, а затем пошёл к шкафчикам, чтобы забрать магнитные наручники, которые они использовали на особо опасных заключённых. Он не хотел этого делать, совсем не хотел, но они не могли рисковать; очнувшись, Баки мог с борьбой попытаться вернуться в “Три сестры”. Стив надеялся, что теперь, когда они покинули комплекс, он не захочет вернуться, но не мог упустить этот шанс. Он не примет это как выбор Баки, пока его не вылечат, пока не удостоверится, что разум Баки принадлежит только ему одному. Не то чтобы Баки будут заботить его рассуждения.

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь ни с кем связаться? — спросила Наташа. — Это довольно большая бомба, Стив.

Выдохнув, Стив на мгновение прислонился головой к шкафчику.

— Я не знаю, действительно ли это ядерная бомба, — ответил он, — но даже если так, то да. “Три сестры” достаточно далеки от крупных городов, область поражения должна быть ограничена и... — снова вздохнув, он беспомощно посмотрел на Наташу. — Все они должны быть уничтожены. Мы не можем рисковать. Нельзя позволить ЩИТу или Всемирному Совету Безопасности снова снова заполучить это… и после взрыва они не смогут скрыть, что что-то случилось.

Наташа встретила его взгляд, долго смотря в глаза, прощупывая, прежде чем кивнула.

— Пока ты уверен...

— Я уверен, — сказал Стив, хотя всё ещё ненавидел это решение. Но какие варианты у него остались? Только бог знал, какие ещё ужасы таили “Три сестры”.

Повернувшись к кровати, Стив приковал запястья Баки к раме койки — она была достаточно крепкой, чтобы противостоять кому-то столь же сильному, как он сам. Удивительно было обнаружить, что, что бы ни было у него на уме — Тони, бомба, Совет Безопасности, использующий ЩИТ, чтобы без суда упрятать неугодных, смерть стольких людей — во главе всего этого стоял Баки. Стив мог только надеяться, что омега поймёт, почему он снова сделал его узником. Только на время, но будет ли это иметь значение?

Из-за всей этой ситуации Стив чувствовал к себе отвращение, не в последнюю очередь потому, что был теперь не лучше альф Гидры, которые злоупотребляли Баки. Он был просто ещё одним альфой, забирающим у Баки выбор и заставляющим повиноваться своей воле. Стив не ожидал, что Баки оценит его поведение, контроль и удержание в плену, даже если будет благодарен за спасение. В Баки было слишком много гнева, чтобы просто принять, что Стив сделал то, что считал правильным. Чёрт, он не принял этого раньше, когда Стив оставил его, чтобы спасти Наташу.

Почему должен принять сейчас?

Упав на стул рядом с кроватью Баки, Стив закрыл лицо руками, когда из кабины донеслись голоса Тони и Брюса. Если бы хоть частицу Баки влекло к Стиву так, как его к нему, они бы справились. Лучшим, на что мог надеяться Стив — гнев, худшее — попытка его убить. В другое время он бы даже позволил, но теперь он нужен Тони. И Наташе тоже, если её демонстрация в кафетерии что-то значила.

Сделав дрожащий вдох, Стив провёл по волосам обеими руками и выпрямился. Его чувство вины не поможет никому: ни Баки, ни самому себе, ни сотням, может быть, тысячам бывших людей, превращённых в хеллхаундов, которых он оставил умирать во взрыве. Возможно, Баки будет зол на него, возможно, даже по праву, но Стив будет придерживаться собственного мнения. Это было правильно, даже если в глазах Баки сделало его не лучше Гидры. Всё это было правильным решением.

Захватив со стены аптечку, Стив позволил себе надеяться, что Баки и Тони всё не ненавидят его.

Когда Стив обернулся, то от удивления едва не выронил аптечку. Глаза Баки были открыты, он медленно оглядывал трюм, будто с трудом понимая, где он. То, что он проснулся так скоро после нападения Наташи, невероятно удивляло, но Стив никогда не испытывал её шокеры на себе.

— Баки? — нерешительно позвал Стив.

Чёрные глаза обратились к нему, но в них не было эмоций. Ни гнева, ни ненависти, ни сожаления, ничего. Затем они закрылись, будто Баки никогда и не просыпался.


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава 15.**

— Похоже, для создания лекарства он использовал дендритную клеточную вакцину с рекомбинантным вектором. Так что это не столько лекарство, сколько вакцина, а значит, если ваш сержант Барнс уже слишком болен, она может не стимулировать его иммунную систему бороться с болезнью. И я имею в виду, что изменения могут быть необратимы. Это заболевание буквально меняет человеческое ДНК, Тони. Эта штука — в световых годах от всего, что я когда-либо видел или слышал. Подобное должно быть научной фантастикой.

На этот раз Тони не пытался прервать Брюса. Успокаивающая болтовня о науке позволяла сосредоточиться, не позволяла разуму блуждать, снова и снова возвращаясь мыслями к Стиву, который отвернулся от него, медленно преследовал, угрожал Пеппер...

— Тони?

— Да, — быстро сказал Тони, — так почему бы нам не совместить это с системой нанороботов? У меня есть образцы Кларксона, какая бы часть лекарства не попала в его организм, её будет легче синтезировать, и нанониты доставить быстрее, чем тело.

Брюс вздохнул, и Тони мог представить, как он качает головой.

— Технология экспериментальная, Тони, не говоря уже об опасности. Принцип действия такого рода технологий ещё не был усовершенствован, молчу уже о том, что он полностью выходит за рамки моей специализации. С чего бы мы вообще начали? Есть фактор времени, не так ли?

Фактор времени, да. Один такой Стив скрыл от них, вместе с кучей другой информации. У него были свои причины, но у Стива вечно были свои причины. Как когда они были на десятом подуровне. Конечно, это была уловка, трюк, но Наташа так плавно действовала с ним заодно, даже не общаясь. Можно ли оправдаться тем, что болезнь забрала у них рассудок, как у Барнса?

— Нам нужны биологически ориентированные ретровирусы, доктор Чо, вероятно, сможет помочь нам с этой новой технологией — она готовилась её опубликовать. Они могут нацелиться непосредственно на ДНК, найти повреждённые фрагменты и изменить, в то время как вакцина будет действовать на иммунную систему.

— Тони, — резко сказал Брюс, явно раздраженный, — чтобы начать, нам нужен чистый образец их ДНК. Со Стивом и Нат проблем не будет, но Барнс? И я уже сказал, метод экспериментальный. Мы не сможем испытать его до того, как закончится время. Мы не можем просто дать им экспериментальное лекарство, понятия не имея, как оно подействует.

Тони поставил ноги на пол, ботинки Железного Человека застучали по палубе.

— Мы не можем просто позволить им превратиться в монстров, — ровным тоном сказал он. — Ты не видел того, что видел я, Брюс. Экспериментальное оно или нет, мы должны делать всё, что можем, иначе потеряем их, и не в смысле смерти. Оставь образцы ДНК мне, просто свяжись с доктором Чо, может, она поможет. Я на пути к вам, только пройду обеззараживание.

Через связь послышался мягкий стук.

— Да, хорошо, — устало согласился Брюс. — Ты в порядке?

— Я? — переспросил Тони, чувствуя, как от вопроса тянет в груди. — Я в порядке. Ты видел Пеппер?

— Она принесла мне немного еды всего несколько часов назад.

Тони вздохнул, облегчённо закрыв глаза. Напомнив себе, что Пеппер ничего не угрожает, что Стив говорил не всерьёз. Он попытался справиться с дрожащими внутри костюма руками. Было так трудно забыть Стива, бросающего в него щит, ломающего костюм, снова ловящего, и Тони…

— Когда ты будешь здесь? — спросил Брюс.

— Так скоро, как только смогу, — ответил Тони. — Надо взять у детишек несколько образцов на случай, если они понадобятся нам позже. Лететь и забирать их не будет времени.

— Хорошо, — смиренно сказал Брюс, и тут же решительно продолжил: — Я подготовлю лабораторию и сообщил доктору Чо.

Тони кивнул, пусть друг и не мог его видеть.

— До скорой встречи, Брюси.

Окончив звонок, Тони встал на ноги и махнул Наташе.

— Ну же, медсестричка, — подшутил он, — мне нужны твои прекрасные руки для одной деликатной работы.

— Тони, — осторожно сказала она, и он точно знал, что грядёт. Извинение. Будто он не мог понять, насколько опасна была ситуация, насколько деликатна. Они сделали то, что должны были, потому что были солдатами. Вот что они сделали.

Это знание не помогло пресечь воспоминания. Стив атакует, Наташа поднимает пистолет, Тони стреляет из груди. Стив горит.

— Не упоминай об этом, — потребовал он, сохранив голос. — У нас есть работа. Сроки, помнишь?

Наташа нахмурилась, но последовала за ним из кабины в трюм. Барнс совершенно неподвижно лежал на медицинской кровати, закрыв глаза. В резком свете квинджета он выглядел ещё хуже. Стив был гол по пояс и обрабатывал обожжённый бок. Между его бровей появилась складка, говорящая, что он слишком много думает, слишком накручивает себя. К этому были склонны они оба — к нескончаемой, вьющейся спиралью вине и самобичеванию, но сейчас Тони не станет помогать. Он не мог даже найти сил спросить, всё ли с ним в порядке.

Тони взглянул на его бок, ниже, и приказал вывести на дисплей отчёт по состоянию костюма. Жест был настолько интуитивен, что он осознал его только когда перед глазами замелькали строки состояния. Выработка энергии стабильна, воздушные фильтры работают на сто процентов, никаких явных пробелов в герметичном слое. В своей детке он по-прежнему остался полностью изолирован от инфекции.

Добравшись до аптечки возле Стива, Тони вытащил шесть вакуумных пробирок и три иглы и передал их Наташе.

— Ну вот, сестра, — весело сказал он, — нужно по два образца от каждого из вас.

— Каждого? — спросил Стив, впервые глядя на Тони с момента, как провернул свой маленький трюк.

Хорошо, подумал Тони, что ему плохо. Тони был обижен. Он не должен рваться к Стиву, чтобы увидеть его перебинтованную руку или лоскуты плоти, прилипшие к оплавленным остаткам валявшейся на полу изодранной куртки.

— Да, чем больше, тем лучше. С их помощью мы проведём этот небольшой эксперимент. С чем лучшим материалом нам придётся работать, тем больше шансов, что никто не умрёт. И нам придётся положиться на сыворотку. Что она обезопасит вас, когда мы позаботимся о лекарстве.

— Стив, можно я ... — начала Наташа.

— Я справлюсь, спасибо, — тут же сказал Стив. Наказывая себя, догадался Тони, и почувствовал себя ещё хуже. Что было не совсем справедливо. Это была не его вина и не его решение. Он защищал себя, защищал Пеппер.

— В любом случае, мне нужны твои руки. Медсестра, помнишь? — напомнил Тони, благодаря костюм за то, что он не дал никому увидеть его глаза. — Взять образец у мёртвого парня — это одно. Я не стану колоть вас иглами в этих перчатках.

Вздохнув, Наташа кивнула. Она тоже не купилась на ложь Стива, но не стала протестовать. Никто не читал Стива быстрее Наташи. Ну, может быть, за исключением Барнса, но тот всё ещё валялся без сознания.

Передав пробирки, Тони отступил, наблюдая, как она вскрыла защитную пластиковую упаковку и закатала левый рукав. Крепко сжав кулак, она спокойно ввела иглу в выступившую на сгибе локтя вену. Ловко прикрепила пробирку, которая начала неуклонно наполняться кровью. Когда она наполнилась, Нат даже не поморщилась, совершенно безразлично переключившись на пустую пробирку и повторив процесс. Она вытащила иглу столь чисто, что капля крови на коже была едва заметна. Быстро, эффективно; те же странные навыки, что и у Стива.

Она передала обе пробирки Тони, и он вложил их в скрытую емкость в левой голени костюма.

Стив не стал пытаться взять у себя кровь самостоятельно. Он протянул руку Наташе, и она шагнула вперёд. Тони знал, что не должен, знал, что от этого будет чувствовать себя только хуже, но не мог оторвать глаз от Стива. Повязки на его руке натянулись и окрасились в розовый, впитав плазму и экссудат. Бинты на груди Стива выглядели ещё хуже, край, прикрывавший место, где он сорвал вместе с оплавившейся курткой кожу, покраснел. Из под повязки виднелись лопнувшие волдыри. Они были белёсо-розовыми и сочились жидкостью. Вероятно, всё уже заживало, но если бы Тони присмотрелся достаточно внимательно, то увидел бы на коже Стива отпечаток щита, благодаря которому он избежал некоторых травм от жара. 

На Стива Наташе потребовалось столько же времени, как на саму себя. Передав образцы Тони, она направилась к Барнсу, но Стив упёрся ей в живот рукой. Не той, что крепко зажимала бок, а той, которую вплоть до пальцев закутывали бинты. Неряшливо, но Стив быстро исцелится.

— Стив, мне нужно поскорее... — мягко сказала Наташа.

— Нет, — не терпящим возражений тоном оборвал Стив.

— Хорошо, — медленно сказал Тони, — мы знаем, ты запал на этого чувака, но это займёт всего секунду. Никто не причинит ему вреда.

Стив снова посмотрел прямо на Тони, будто мог встретить его взгляд даже сквозь лицевую панель. Не отступить от увиденной в его глазах тьмы было тяжело. Тьмы, которая соответствовала тому, что происходило в его собственной голове. Вот почему они так хорошо ладили: они разделяли одних и тех же демонов. Но всегда нелегко было видеть их отражение в нём.

— Они уже причинили ему боль, — резко сказал Стив. — Больше никаких экспериментов, никаких игл, не когда он прикован наручниками к кровати и не может возразить. Мне действительно нужно объяснить почему?

Оторвав взгляд от Стива, Тони посмотрел на Барнса и с удивлением обнаружил, что глаза омеги открыты. Он смотрел на Стива, бодрствовал, но на этот раз молчал. Он бы не протестовал против образца крови, Тони видел, но это бы только доказало точку зрения Стива.

— Нет, — тихо сказал Тони, наблюдая, как Барнс закрывает глаза. Тони не мог прочитать выражение лица Барнса, не мог сказать, о чем он думал. Но мог догадаться. Кто-то, настолько яростно независимый и легко провоцируемый... нет, сейчас они не могли доверять его спокойствию. Тони понял, почему Стив приковал его к кровати.

Когда Тони оглянулся на Стива, тот снова уставился на свои руки.

— Мы останемся здесь, — объяснил Стив, — пока не упадет бомба. Делай что нужно, но до тех пор ни с кем не связывайся. Мы отправимся в ЩИТ, когда придёт время, и... копия сделки Баки на сервере Джарвиса. Я попросил его загрузить её, на всякий случай.

Желудок Тони сжался. Он понял, что Стив имел в виду под "всяким случаем".

— Не волнуйтесь, Кэп, — легкомысленно сказал он. — Вернусь с решением. Я мигом, быстрее пули. Вот увидишь.

Губ Стива коснулась улыбка.

— Скоро увидимся.

Отступив, Тони наблюдал за ними тремя, пока нажимал кнопку, чтобы открыть шлюз. Пошевелилась только сидящая возле Стива Наташа, обхватив его за плечи рукой. Её рыжие волосы ярко контрастировали с его кожей, когда она положила голову ему на плечо, и Тони не думал, что когда-нибудь забудет этот образ. И впервые он подумал, что понял, что чувствовал Стив, когда решил оставить Барнса.

— Съешьте и выпейте что-нибудь, — приказал Тони, продолжая ступать вниз по рампе и как возможно оттягивая момент. — Сохраняйте силы. Не то чтобы вам это нужно, но не повредит.

Стив снова посмотрел на него, и Тони прыгнул, не слыша того, что он сказал.

***

— Твои бинты ужасно выглядят, — сказала Наташа Стиву, когда рампа квинджета снова закрылась, а шум ветра снаружи утих. — Ты хоть мазью от ожогов пользовался?

— Да, да, — терпеливо сказал Стив. Когда он обхватил её рукой за плечи, стало ясно: он знал, что она планирует поднять ему настроение. По крайней мере, жест также означал, что он не будет пытаться её остановить.

— Ты позволишь мне перевязать их? — спросила Наташа. — Или и дальше будешь строить из себя мученика?

— В этом нет необходимости. В любом случае, скоро всё заживет, — возмутился Стив, отдёрнув раненую руку.

— Значит, мученик, — заключила Наташа. — Почему я вообще удивлена? — пихнув Стива плечом, чтобы смягчить резкость слов, она сказала: — Не всё это твоя вина, Стив.

— Нет, не всё, — слишком легко согласился Стив. — Но это — да.

Наташа вздохнула.

— Не хочешь пояснить, что “это”?

Взмахнув рукой, Стив указал на Барнса, но не остановился на этом.

— Тони, все те люди, которых мы оставили умирать, и сколько ещё заболеют или пострадают, когда ударит ядерная бомба? — Он запустил руку в волосы. — Сколько ещё там людей, таких как Баки и Кларксон? Я имею в виду, мы вообще сможем найти их всех?

— Притормози, — успокаивающе сказала Наташа, не в первый раз сожалея, что не родилась бетой. — Один акт самобичевания за раз, хорошо? Ты поговоришь с Тони. Пеппер поговорит с Тони. Он простит тебя. Всё.

Стив покачал головой.

— Дело не в прощении. Просто... об этом ему снятся кошмары. Я имею в виду, не совсем, но теперь это будет среди них. И почему? Он гражданский, Нат. Он не... мне нужно перестать таскать его в подобные места.

Наташа вздохнула, потеревшись щекой о его бицепс. Из-за лихорадки её кожа всё ещё оставалась горячей, она медленно соображала, и истощение после всего пережитого ей не помогало. Как и кровопотеря, хотя она исцелялась. Не так эффективно, как Стив, и нога всё ещё затрудняла движение. 

— Тони сделал свой выбор, когда надел костюм и объявил миру, что он — Железный Человек. Его решением было ходить в места вроде этого. Ты правда не имеешь к этому никакого отношения, — сказала Наташа столь твёрдо, как могла, не вкладывая в голос агрессию и не заставляя его защищаться. 

Но упрямый альфа покачал головой.

— Он подписался на помощь людям, Нат. Вмешиваться в конфликты, туда, где люди беспомощны и нуждаются в ком-то вроде него. Не на… это.

Руки Стива взлетели в воздух, жестами показывая практически всё, с чем столкнулись они в “Трёх сёстрах”. Вероятно, движение было болезненно, но служило частью дела. Стив не был мазохистом, но был достаточно глуп, чтобы думать, что заслужил боль.

Наташа вздохнула.

— Попробуй сказать ему, что он не может пойти с нами, потому что гражданский, хотя он будет знать, что мы нуждаемся в нем. Увидишь, что произойдёт. 

Наконец, Стив искренне улыбнулся, пусть это и длилось всего секунду.

— Хорошо, ты меня подловила.

— Честно говоря, Роджерс, — с любовью сказала она. — Понятия не имею, зачем ты вообще меня допрашиваешь. Я всегда права.

Стив раздражённо заворчал, но улыбка вернулась.

— Думал, ты только ведёшь себя так, будто всё знаешь.

— О _тебе_ я знаю всё. В остальном я предполагаю, потому кажется настолько убедительным.

Покачав головой, Стив слегка прижался к её боку, принимая предлагаемый ей комфорт. Подобное он дозволял немногим — даже Тони не входил в этот список. Наташа с благодарностью приняла его вес, её пронизывало чувство теплоты. До Стива она не испытывала подобного ни с кем и не думала, что сможет. Её обучение, её отточенные до остроты боевые инстинкты означали, что способность подчиняться альфе в ней практически отсутствовала.

Вот почему Стив был таким сюрпризом, таким невероятным чудом. Каковы были шансы, что она когда-либо встретит альфу, настолько уверенного в себе, что ему не нужно будет даже слегка навязывать свою волю другим? Каковы шансы встретить кого-то, кто примет её изменившуюся физиологию, её профессию и _Стива_?

Вместо того, чтобы остановиться, она сосредоточилась на том, как приятно чувствовать близость Стива, касаться его и позволить себе в конце концов расслабиться.

— Что дальше в твоём списке вещей, которые ты знаешь лучше всех? — спросил Стив, потакая ей больше всего на свете.

— Ты не можешь винить себя за то, что Совет Безопасности заключил Барнса в тюрьму или шантажировал Кларксона. Нет,— сказала она, когда Стив открыл рот. — Не можешь, и ты это знаешь. Найти других жертв будет нелегко, ты прав, но когда тебя это останавливало?

— В последний раз — когда у меня была пневмония, думаю.

— И когда это было? — саркастично спросила Наташа. — В тридцатые?

— Кажется, в тридцать восьмом, — ответил Стив, и на этот раз улыбка не исчезла. Шутки были слабоваты, но всё-таки он пытался шутить, и только это имело значение. — Но ты будешь готова? Тебе может не понравиться то, что мы найдём в шкафу Фьюри.

— Я присоединилась к твоей стае не для того, чтобы слинять, когда станет тяжело, — усмехнулась Наташа. — Мы тут для долгого пути. Я, Бартон, Сэм; куда бы ты ни пошёл, Кэп.

Стив приподнял бровь.

— Тони, Брюс и Тор?

— Тор — принц, которому в буквальном смысле нужно следить за целыми мирами. Брюс... его демоны хуже, чем твои и Тони. И они могут стать больше, чем он может справиться. Тони... он всегда будет любить тебя, Стив, но вы двое сражаетесь иначе. Может, когда-нибудь ты окажешься на противоположной стороне схватки.

Стив вздохнул и кивнул, потому что и сам пришёл к такому выводу. Но он хотел услышать её мнение, и поэтому так много значил для неё. В современном мире альфы не были столь властны, как когда-то, но всё ещё обычно отмахивались от неё.

— Так вот, — твёрдо сказала она, — ты сам сказал, что мы не знаем, действительно ли это ядерная бомба. Противобункерная была бы более подходящим вариантом, учитывая, как глубоко в землю уходит здание. Не думай о худшем сценарии, хорошо?

Вместо того, чтобы ответить, Стив выдохнул и смерил её долгим взглядом. Она снова пихнула его плечом, но не стала спорить. Он был тактическим гением, но по той же причине не мог перестать думать обо всех сценариях. Худшее и лучшее, что он планировал за них всех. Шесть лет командного опыта — не так много, но не опыт сделал Стива великим лидером — он только сделал его лучше.

— Почему бы тебе не подогреть нам немного еды, а? Может, найдешь заначку Старка? Белковые добавки _фантастические_ , — саркастично протянула она, — но съесть настоящей пищи было бы неплохо.

Стив согласно хмыкнул, утешительно потрепал её по волосам и встал, не касаясь её ноги. Когда он исчез в кабине пилота и за ним закрылась дверь, она обратила внимание на Барнса.

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь, — ровно сказала она. — Не уверена, знает Стив или нет, но как только он остынет, то поймёт.

Барнс не реагировал, изображая опоссума, даже когда его спалили.

Наташа протянула руку, чтобы пихнуть его в бедро. Но прежде, чем она успела до него дотянуться, металлическая рука в наручнике дёрнулась и нерушимой хваткой сжала её запястье. Не причинила боли, но она чувствовала мощь стальных пальцев. Он мог бы раздавить её запястье, если бы захотел, но что-то подсказывало Наташе, что он не станет. Барнс достаточно себя контролировал, чтобы отгородиться от них всех. Это убедило её, что он не собирался сражаться. Выбор уклониться от конфронтации означал, что он либо чувствовал слабость, либо не был уверен, как действовать.

— Не трогай меня, — резко прохрипел он. Голос был сухим и приглушёным. 

— Не буду, — пообещала она. После побега из Красной Комнаты она знала, как важно ощущать контроль над собственным телом.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил он, приоткрыв глаза, чтобы посмотреть на неё. Они всё ещё были странными, не вполне человеческими. Она надеялась, что Тони сможет это исправить, и не только ради себя или Стива.

— Поблагодарить, — сказала она.

Ей выпало удовольствие наблюдать, как он, позабыв о напряжении, озадаченно смотрит на неё.

— Что? — сказал он наконец.

Наташа ухмыльнулась, довольная собой.

— Ты только что не набросился на Стива. Спасибо. Он и без того чувствует себя достаточно виноватым. Ему не нужна твоя злость.

— Вы все тратите слишком много времени на заботу о его чувствах.

Пожав плечами, Наташа оглянулась на дверь.

— Если ты не заметил, сам он им уделяет не слишком-то много времени. Кроме того, — тихо призналась она, — он позволяет мне заботиться о нем. Это — привилегия, которую получают немногие. 

— Не моя работа заботиться о его чувствах, — сказал Барнс, отпустив её запястье и резко дёрнув рукой в наручнике. Он тихо заскрипел. 

— Нет, — нейтрально ответила Наташа, быстро убрав руку. — Но пока ты в таком состоянии, он всё равно тебе не позволит.

— Он не упоминал меня, — отметил Барнс, доказывая, что подслушал, по крайней мере, часть их разговора.

— У тебя глаза были закрыты. Ты не знаешь, — она откинулась назад, а потом вздохнула. Спорить с Барнсом было бесполезно. — Тем не менее, спасибо. Нравится тебе это или нет, я ценю это.

— Мне всё равно, — проговорил Барнс.

— Господи, Барнс, если две минуты побудешь приличным человеком — тебя это не убьёт. Тут с тобой все хорошо! — зашипела она. Её достало его отношение. То, как Стив с ним мирился, было за пределами её понимания.

Он обернулся, его слишком тёмные глаза сфокусировались на ней.

— Расстояние не помогает! — прошипел он, сжав челюсти, прежде чем снова отвернулся от неё.

Наташа открыла рот, чтобы рявкнуть на него, но тут до неё дошёл истинный смысл слов. Расстояние никак не влияло на связь с хеллхаундами. Сейчас Барнс был не мудаком. Ну, вообще-то был, по умолчанию, но в этот раз непреднамеренно. Он боролся. Боролся с болезнью, связью — что бы это ни было, что бы ни связывало его с хеллхаундами и Кларксоном на базе. Он боролся с этим в одиночку.

— В прошлый раз тебе помог запах Стива, — осторожно предложила она.

— Если меня сейчас коснётся альфа — любой альфа, — то, клянусь, я сломаю эти наручники, — прорычал он.

— Ему не обязательно тебя трогать, — сказала она, а потом поспешно добавила, — мы просто хотим помочь, Барнс.

— Не выйдет, — прошипел он, напрягая голос. — Я попросил оставить меня там, и вы не послушались.

— Нет, ты просил нас убить тебя, — огрызнулась Наташа. — Ты правда думал, что есть хоть малейший шанс, что мы оставим тебя во второй раз?

Барнс откинул голову, мышцы его шеи напряжённо выделились, когда он прижался затылком к каталке.

— Вместо того, чтобы позволить мне умереть на моих условиях, свободным, вы сделали это. Снова приковали к каталке, как грёбаный лабораторный эксперимент. Большое ёбаное спасибо за этот “апгрейд”.

— Ты сошёл с ума? — прямо спросила Наташа. — Стив никому не позволит прикоснуться к тебе. Я бы хотела, чтобы они попытались — потому что тогда бы были наказаны за всё, что сделали. И я молчу про себя или Тони. Стив бы добрался туда первым.

Что-то заскрипело — звук металла, трущегося об металл. Наташа быстро взглянула на наручник, удерживающий его металлическую руку. Однако та спокойно лежала, не тянула за него. Но, посмотрев на другую руку, она заметила, что он царапает металл кровати потемневшими ногтями. Она наблюдала, как он выпрямил пальцы и сделал это снова, оставив на укреплённой стали тонкие серебристые царапины.

Человеческие ногти не могли нанести такого рода ущерба, но она держала пари, что когти хеллхаунда могли бы.

— И все же я здесь. Скован и притащен сюда против своей воли. Ты не имеешь права читать мне лекции.

— Тебе нужны новые сведения о том, что такое лекция, — сказала Наташа, скрестив руки на груди, снова устав от споров. — И если думаешь, что я извинюсь за спасение твоей жизни, то глубоко ошибаешься. Изображай мученика перед кем-то другим. 

— Это был мой выбор, а не ваш. Вы не имели права!

Наташа насмешливо фыркнула, но дверь кабины снова распахнулась. Взглянув на Стива, она увидела в его руках еду. И взгляд, которым он смерил обозлённое выражение лица Барнса и её оборонительное. Ну, если бы её застукали за дракой с его домашним питомцем, она бы тоже не смогла объяснить своих мотивов.

Взглянув на Барнса, она сладко сказала: 

— Я не помогаю самоубийцам, извини.

— Нет, ты всего-навсего оставила меня умирать долгой и мучительной смертью, а не спокойной и быстрой. Не жди, что я буду благодарен.

Она вздрогнула. Неважно, почему она согласилась на план Стива: слова зацепили её. Она ощущала ту же потребность, тот же инстинкт самой распоряжаться своей судьбой с тех пор, как освободилась от Красной Комнаты. Включая смерть. Ей бы не понравилась, если бы кто-то отобрал у неё контроль. Однако она верила, что в конце концов Тони найдёт лекарство, и они выберутся отсюда невредимыми. Она со Стивом; они не позволят ему сдаться. 

— Я была в Красной Комнате, — мягко сказала Наташа, поднимаясь с места. Она ждала, что он подтвердит этот факт, но Барнс молчал. Отсутствие реакции означало, что он уже знал. — Я знаю, как много для тебя значит право выбора. Я знаю, каково это — лишиться его, когда твоё тело — всего лишь инструмент в чужих руках. Я верю, что Брюс и Тони смогут найти лекарство. Они — гении. Подобные блистательные умы — единственные на целое поколение, и у нас в команде два таких человека. Они смогут найти лекарство.

Барнс не смотрел на неё, но и перестал столь ярко демонстрировать свой гнев. 

— А если выяснится, что не смогут? — хриплым голосом спросил Барнс. 

Наташа мимолётно задалась вопросом, не повреждено ли его горло. Теперь он был тише, по крайней мере, часть его гнева исчезла. Что-то из сказанного ей до него дошло. Стоило догадаться, что он гораздо раньше узнал о Красной Комнате. Это было хорошо, даже если какая-то часть ее ненавидела, что он так много знает о самых темных временах её прошлого. Это означало, что она могла найти с ним общий язык, с чем даже у Стива были проблемы. Дело в том, что такими людьми, как она и Барнс, манипулировали не ложью, а правдой. 

— Если нет — то клянусь, я прослежу, чтобы ты умер быстрой и безболезненной смертью, вне зависимости от того, кто что скажет. 

Одна из наиболее удачных тактик запугивания Красной Комнаты — оставить своим агентам (жертвам) знание того, что им не позволят даже умереть. Что в самый тёмный час слабости не выйдет даже мечтать о смерти; они гарантировали, что этого не избежать. Искреннее обещание конца, конца страданиям, что-то значило. Для неё — да, и судя по едва заметно спавшему напряжению в теле Барнса — для него тоже.

Барнс склонил голову, смотря на неё уголком тёмных, изменившихся глаз, оценивая её искренность.

— Думаю, квинджет самоуничтожится достаточно быстро, — сказал Стив. Если учесть тему разговора, тон его голоса был обманчиво ровным. — Мощный взрыв, а у меня есть слабость к прыжкам из самолёта. 

Застонав, Наташа закатила глаза, но приняла предложенные им закуски. Взглянув на Барнса, Стив протянул ему несколько крупных шоколадных батончиков.

— Думаешь, этот план реален? Потому что я правда ненавижу оставлять тебя в наручниках.

— Видимо, недостаточно, чтобы не надевать их на меня, — огрызнулся Барнс.

Стив, покачав головой, позволил ему. По мнению Наташи его следовало причислить к святым за то, что он так долго терпел закидоны Барнса и до сих пор считал его привлекательным. 

— Нет, недостаточно.

Хмурясь, Барнс оценил предложение Стива.

— Шоколадки мои?

Стив улыбнулся.

— Да. Нат достанутся чипсы. 

— А тебе? — к удивлению Наташи потребовал Барнс. Вероятно, он это ненавидел, но полностью подавить омегу в нём было невозможно. Как и альфы, они рождались для того, чтобы заботиться о других.

— Коктейль, — легко ответил Стив, — калорий больше, чем во всей вашей еде вместе взятой. 

Уголок губ Барнса дёрнулся, а потом он кивнул.

— Хорошо, план может быть таким, но я все ещё не стану тебя благодарить.

Улыбка осталась на месте, но любые признаки удовлетворения или радости исчезли из глаз Стива. Наташа захотела ударить Барнса побольнее. Разве они это не проходили? Серьёзно, нужно повторять? Она не думала, что Барнс почувствовал себя лучше, когда причинял боль Стиву.

— Я никогда этого и не ждал, — ответил Стив, подойдя к койке и набрав код, разом разблокировавший наручники. — Дело в том, что я сделал это не для тебя. Я не мог снова тебя оставить. — Он, не касаясь Барнса, уронил шоколадки ему на живот. — Так что я сделал это для себя, и могу только надеяться, что ты когда-нибудь поймёшь.

Рука Барнса дёрнулась, схватив запястье Стива и сжив достаточно сильно, чтобы Наташа услышав скрип кости. Она потянулась за пистолетом, но не вытянула его. Стив поморщился, однако не попытался вырваться.

— Ты не можешь принимать решения за меня, — зарычал Барнс.

Что-то изменилось в Стиве, и он наклонился, втиснувшись в личное пространство Барнса, его осанка была такой же напряжённой.

— Я твой командир, — сказал Стив голосом Капитана Америки, — именно это я и должен делать. Я принимаю решения и даю приказы, неважно, какая у меня причина. Ещё девять часов ты под моим командованием, сержант. Честно говоря, я даже не обязан объясняться.

— Так, значит, ты хочешь? — спросил Барнс, и в его голосе было нечто жуткое. Он смотрел прямо на Стива глазами, омраченными болезнью. Наташа замерла. Слова были просты, в то же время было в них что-то чрезвычайно опасное.

— Сам знаешь, что нет. — Стив, пусть и не отклонился, смягчил тон. Он не попытался высвободить руку из хватки Барнса. Даже не отступил. — Ты оставил мне не так много вариантов.

— Тогда заткнись нахуй. Ты так чертовски уверен, что твой выбор — единственно правильный и идеальный, что говорить с тобой абсолютно бесполезно.

Барнс встал с кровати одним резким движением, собирая в руку конфеты, и пошёл прочь. В одно мгновение он оказался на другом конце трюма, сев на стоящее спиной к ним сидение и сгорбившись так, что они едва видели за спинкой его голову. Стив возле койки не двинулся, его рука всё ещё висела в воздухе, будто Барнс пытался сломать её даже сейчас.

Наташа поймала Стива за руку и потащила его к кабине, подальше от Барнса.

— Сейчас он не в том состоянии, чтобы мыслить рационально, Стив, — успокоила она. — Это бесполезно, пока мы не узнаем, есть у Тони лекарство или нет. Сейчас ты до него достучаться и не сможешь. Никто не сможет. 

— Мне никогда до него не достучаться, Нат, — устало сказал Стив, заняв место второго пилота. — Я могу объяснять до посинения, но он прав. Может сколько угодно на меня орать, и это не изменится.

Наташа фыркнула. Долбанутость этих людей ужасала. 

— Ну, сначала он пытался избежать конфронтации. Наверное, — сказала Наташа, устраиваясь в кресле пилота и вытягивая ногу под консолью. Так нагрузка на поврежденные мышцы ослабла, тупая ноющая боль поутихла. — Не заметила, чтоб он делал это с теми, кто ему не нравится — ну, хоть немного. Я просчиталась, не стоило пытаться с ним поговорить.

Стив просто упёрто покачал головой.

— Бак… Барнс как и я уверен, что прав. Он не собирается никого слушать.

— Мы понятия не имеем, насколько ему больно, прямо сейчас он имеет дело с неизвестными ментальными факторами и, вероятно, его всё ещё трясёт после контроля Кларксона. Ты не можешь ждать от него рациональности. 

— Ты так говоришь, будто это что-то новое. Раньше он был таким же. Разница только в том, что не так давно он потерял контроль. И я тоже этому помог.

Наташа разорвала пакет с чипсами и раздражённо посмотрела на Стива. Запах специй и жирной жареной картошки ударил её, как кувалда, рот мгновенно наполнился слюной. Она так хотела нормальной вкусной еды. Стив последовал её примеру, покопавшись в их припасах и начав делать себе ещё один коктейль.

— Раньше он спорил и провоцировал, потому что испытывал тебя, — терпеливо объяснила Наташа, хотя не была полностью уверена, что правильно делает, поощряя Стива. — И да, он был расстроен, зол и всё ещё страдал от травмы, с которой никто никогда не удосужился ему помочь. Его поведение было продуманным. Он ходил по краю, но никогда не заходил за пределы твоей зоны комфорта. Он подкалывал, вставлял палки в колёса, но всё равно был заодно с тобой и нами. Прямо сейчас он не что иное, как животное в ловушке, готовое отгрызть собственную лапу, чтобы сбежать. Это совсем другое дело, Стив. — Она съела горсть чипсов и застонала от попавшего на язык вкуса сладкого перца и специй. Проклятье, она хотела стейк с молодым картофелем и огромной миской салата прямо сейчас. И маслом. Много, много масла. — Хочешь моё мнение? Он сдерживался. Мы уже видели, как хорошо ему удаётся залезть тебе под кожу. Если бы он действительно захотел, то ранил бы намного больнее.

Недовольно поморщившись, Стив разом проглотил коктейль; лучше делать это как можно быстрее, чтобы избежать вкуса. Он не ответил, и это значило не меньше реальных слов. Он ей не поверил. К счастью, это было связано скорее с его психическим состоянием, а не мнением о её возможностях. А ещё это означало, что он запал на Барнса сильнее, чем она подозревала. 

— Ты совместим с ним, не так ли? — тихо спросила Наташа.

— Знаешь, как часто это случается? — спросил Стив свою бутылку питательных добавок. — По статистике, я не должен был встретить и одной совместимой омеги. Я встретил троих, и просто посмотри, как всё обернулось. Все эти рассказы о судьбе, совместимости и родственных душах. Позволь мне высказаться: херня это полная. Просто биология.

Наташа тихо фыркнула.

— Спорю, ты не ожидал суперсолдата с металлической рукой и характером проснувшегося посреди зимы медведя. — Она вымученно засмеялась. Она была настолько вымотана, что шутить было трудно. — Но на самом деле, если взглянуть с определённого ракурса, вы двое так похожи, что больно становится.

— Да? — спросил Стив и приподнял бровь, наконец глядя на неё. — Чем же?

— Ты _любишь_ спорить. — Наташа фыркнула, снова увидев обиженное выражение на его лице. — Нет, не смотри на меня так. Любишь. Ты делаешь это так, что кажешься милым и вежливым, но будешь давить, давить и давить, пока не заставишь людей согласиться с твоей точкой зрения. Барнс тоже явно обожает спорить, просто он менее любезен. Вы оба любить дурить и лихачить только потому, что можете, и оба упрямы как ослы. 

— О, отлично, мы разделяем худшие черты друг друга, — язвительно сказал Стив.

— Но, Стив, — Наташа съела ещё одну горсть чипсов и захлопала ресницами. — Только представь, как вы сможете часами ругаться и спорить, и никто из вас не заскучает и не сдастся! 

— Я не так уж и плох, — возмутился Стив, но она могла сказать, что он не всерьёз.

Некоторое время Наташа задумчиво жевала.

— Ладно, может, это было бы не _настолько_ плохо,— она сделала жёсткий акцент на слове "настолько". — Вы могли бы тратить время на тупые трюки вроде незапланированных прыжков из самолета без парашюта, а затем критиковать работоспособность друг друга.

— Один раз, — сказал Стив, но улыбнулся. — Это не было запланировано всего один раз.

Наташа запустила руку в пакет и с разбитым сердцем обнаружила внутри всего несколько раскрошившихся чипсин. Она съела их все. После она начала облизывать испачканные специями пальцы.

— Как твоё запястье? — вскользь спросила она.

Повращав запястьем, Стив пожал плечами.

— По меньшей мере растянуто. Через несколько часов всё будет хорошо. 

— Он мог схватить другой рукой, — отметила она.

Стив поморщился, поняв, о чём она говорит.

— Логично, но причинять мне боль не так уж и действенно. 

Пожав плечами, Наташа протянула руку за оставшейся частью его напитка.

— Он сломлен, Роджерс. Ты с самого начала это знал, — вздохнула она, опустившись ниже на сиденье и забросив уставшие ноги на консоль. От этого она неприятно упёрлась задницей в край сиденья, но ноге стало лучше. — К сожалению, в отличие от меня, он всё ещё находится на стадии, когда больше всего хочет, чтобы мир страдал так же, как и он. 

Откинув голову, Наташа постаралась расслабиться. Стив умен, в конце концов он бы понял, что она имела в виду. Что если он действительно хочет Барнса, ему придётся переждать стадию агрессии, пока не наступит стадия принятия. Прежде чем открыться кому-то, Барнсу нужно было почувствовать свободу. Не существовало никакого волшебного лекарства, никакого аргумента, который моментально бы сработал. Как бы пугающе это ни было, единственным планом действия было ожидания. 

— На каком этапе сейчас ты? — тихо спросил Стив.

— На том, где хочу на что-то положиться. 

Стив усмехнулся.

— Не хочу расстраивать, но ты вроде как уже. 

Наташа улыбнулась.

— Так оно и случилось, не так ли?

Невозможно было не чувствовать счастье и тепло, когда она думала об их маленькой нетрадиционной стае.

— Вздремни, — предложил Стив. — Это поможет твоей ноге, и я обещаю не драться с Барнсом, пока ты не проснешься.

— Какое обещание, — засмеялась Наташа, закрыв глаза. — Неплохая идея. Увидимся минут через сорок.

Сон Наташи продлился гораздо дольше сорока минут. Больше похоже на два часа. Когда она проснулась, что-то мелко подрагивало в мозгу. Она путано думала о воде, жажда почти заставила её подняться. Зевнув, она подумала, что чувствует себя ещё хуже, чем до сна, прежде чем поняла, что что-то не так. Инстинкт, который напомнил ей о временной связи или ощущении чужих желаний, эмоции. Дело было не в пересохшем горле: кто-то был с ней связан. 

— Стив? — дрожащим голосом позвала Наташа, но тот выглядел столь же напряжённым. Он едва заметно дёрнулся, когда она, ощущая зуд в горле, встала и начала копаться в сумке у его ног. Бутылки с водой нашлись легко, и она выхватила одну, прежде чем последовала за ощущением напряжения и влечения в хвостовую часть самолёта. Барнс даже не посмотрел на неё, когда она протянула ему воду. 

Она дрожала внутри пластиковой бутылки, потому что руки Наташи тряслись. 

Барнс, должно быть, тоже спал, потому что потёр лицо ладонью, прежде чем, так и не открыв глаз, протянул руку за бутылкой. Его пальцы коснулись прохладного пластика, и в тот же момент светящиеся красным глаза открылись и сфокусировались на лице Наташи. Она выронила бутылку и отшатнулась, подавившись вдохом, влечение исчезло так же внезапно, как и появилось. Его рука замерла в воздухе, пальцы вытянулись, когда бутылка упала на пол, отскочила и откатилась.

Наташа отступила, споткнулась об один из привинчивающих каталку к полу болтов и с шумом упала. Грохот привёл Барнса в себя, и он отшатнулся — будто это она была угрозой. В металлической руке с шумом перекалибровались пластины. Она чувствовала его неприязнь — такую глубокую и инстинктивную, что она потрясла её до глубины души. Глаза жгли слёзы, что-то резко сжалось в груди, будто она внезапно перестала дышать. Тем не менее она не могла отвести взгляда от Барнса, от глаз, которые становились всё крупнее и крупнее. Серый оттенок кожи становился всё темнее. Она неуклюже отползла назад, и он тоже отодвинулся на ряде кресел, пока практически не вжался в угол трюма. 

Затем Стив оказался рядом, шагнув из кабины пилота и направившись прямо к ней. Он встал возле неё на колени, загораживая от Барнса, обхватил за плечи и прижал к себе. 

— Эй, — тихо прошептал он. — Всё в порядке. Всё хорошо, — и уткнул её лицом себе в шею, подальше от Барнса.

— Стив, откуда... откуда ты узнал? Что?.. — залепетала она, испуганная и смущённая. Всепоглощающее чувство неприятия давило на неё. Ей было стыдно, потому что она была плохой и недостаточно...

— Мне приказали, — спокойно ответил Стив, в его тоне не было ни намёка на горечь или панику. Или, если на то пошло, в его запахе. — Он призвал и меня.

— Призвал? — переспросила она, медленно и тупо, отрицая то, что и сама уже подозревала.

Стив был Стивом: он понял её состояние, но кивнул, будто вопрос не был бессмысленным.

— Всё в порядке, — снова сказал он, пропуская между пальцами пряди её волос. — Мы оба в порядке. Подождём ещё несколько часов, хорошо?

Она отдалённо поняла, что Барнс вышел из своего угла. От него исходило дикое сочетание эмоций, вместе с долбаным чувством жажды. Хоть и было слабее того сочетания неприятия, ужаса и смятения.

Как всегда спокойно, Стив просто повернул голову к Барнсу и сказал: 

— Твоя вода укатилась под стул.

Барнс облизнул губы, но его глаза были расширены, и будь они нормального цвета, она, вероятно, увидела бы их белки. Ей потребовалось время, чтобы осознать предыдущие слова Стива, понять, что он чувствовал то же самое, что и она, ощущал жажду Барнса так же ясно, как и она. И связь казалась очень односторонней. Она могла чувствовать Барнса, его желания, но ещё она была уверена, что он не мог чувствовать её. Эта связь, тяжёлая и подавляющая, влияла на неё, заставляла его желания заслонить её собственные. Она встала и пошла за водой ещё до того, как полностью проснулась. Что было ещё более ужасающим, так это то, что она не остановилась даже когда поняла, что происходит.

И эта связь была настолько сильна, что позволила омеге контролировать альфу.

Наташа снова посмотрела на Стива, ожидая увидеть страх — теперь, когда он осознал происходящее, нарушающее естественный порядок, но Стив был спокоен. Он постоянно проводил пальцами сквозь её волосы — руки были нежными, тело расслабленным. Когда она взглянула ему в глаза, они всё ещё были голубыми, пусть и не такими, как обычно. Они были темнее, веки посерели, но он был спокоен. Может, потому что смирился, но он успокоился.

Как он мог быть так спокоен, когда сквозь связь рвался столь очевидный отказ, было за пределами её понимания. В ней было так много “нет, уйди”, что подташнивало. Она смутно понимала, что Барнс ещё более напуган, чем она. Он отреагировал так, будто её разум вторгся в его, а не наоборот.

Вздохнув, Стив поднял подбородок, во второй раз обнажая горло перед Барнсом. Он никогда не делал этого раньше. Даже для Тони.

Барнс посмотрел. При всем своём недовольстве и позерстве Барнс всегда смотрел на Стива. Никогда не игнорировал альфу. Теперь его взгляд метнулся к горлу Стива, затем к лицу и снова к горлу. Он успокоился, перестал нервничать и озираться.

— Всё в порядке, — снова сказал Стив, но на этот раз Барнсу. — Ты не сделал ничего плохого, и теперь ты в безопасности. Ты это видишь, не так ли? Можешь быть уверен, мы не причиним тебе вреда. Так что всё в порядке.

Барнс ужасно скривился.

Он опустил руки, под кожей задвигались напрягшиеся мышцы, и он практически зарычал:

— Я не хотел этого! Я не хочу! Не хочу контролировать кого-то! — Если бы Наташа знала его хуже, то подумала бы, что он сейчас расплачется. — Я просто хотел, чтобы меня оставили в покое. Не этого!

— Мы знаем, — со своим непоколебимым спокойствием заверил Стив. Он замешкался, а затем предложил Барнсу руку. — Всё в порядке, Баки. Я знаю. Я понимаю, — мягко сказал Стив.

Барнс сделал небольшой шаг вперёд, затем ещё один, пока не оказался так близко, что можно было достать рукой. Несмотря на ужас Наташа не могла не думать, что это — нелепое поведение для того, кто сейчас всё контролирует. Тем не менее, Барнс был напуган и не в себе. Ему потребовалось мучительно много времени, чтобы приблизиться и опуститься рядом с ними на колени, задевая её бок. Стив коснулся его плеча, и Барнс замер, совершенно неподвижный. У неё было ощущение, что если она попытается прикоснуться к нему, он тут же убежит. Со Стивом он был неподвижен. 

Контакт помог: всепоглощающее чувство стыда и неприязни ослабли, и она достаточно пришла в себя, чтобы снова получить возможность здраво мыслить. 

Барнс опустил голову, позволив волосам упасть на лицо. Через несколько минут, когда Наташа была уверена, что сердцебиение вернулось под контроль, а разум стал принадлежать только ей, Барнс снова заговорил.

— Уведи её подальше, — сказал он Стиву. — Береги её.

Наташа моргнула, едва осознав его слова, когда Барнс облизнулся и тихо прошептал: 

— Пожалуйста.

— Если это то, что тебе нужно, — согласился Стив, будто у него был выбор в этом вопросе. Опустив подбородок, он помог Наташе подняться и повёл обратно в кабину.

Прежде чем двери закрылись, Наташа заметила, что Барнс смотрел на них расширенными, затравленными глазами. Они слабо светились красным.


	17. Chapter 17

**Глава 16**

Баки сел на самое дальнее от кабины пилота место. Он держался совершенно неподвижно, не позволяя себе даже взглянуть на дверь. Оставаться на месте — всё, что он мог сделать. Столько всего давило на него, разрывало его разум на части. Десятки сознаний жаждали, призывали его. Постоянно, и расстояние не помогало. Его болезненно вырывали из мыслей, из тела.

И теперь их было больше, прямо за той дверью. Две яркие точки связи просто добавляли боли и ужаса к тому, что уже ощущал Баки.

Хуже того, Баки всё ещё чувствовал страх Наташи - беспросветный ужас того, что он снова заберёт её волю. Он только слегка утих, когда Стив, казалось, заставил её снова уснуть. Но сам он не спал. Настороженно следуя приказу Баки уберечь от него Наташу. Он был спокоен, несмотря на удивительное количество съедавшей его вины. Баки не знал, что было её источником: эмоции были слишком путаны, чтобы вычленить что-то одно. Если честно, Баки не хотел знать. Он как мог пытался держать дистанцию. Что ещё он может заставить сделать Стива, если слишком сосредоточится на нём?

Баки подозревал, что даже вина исчезнет, съеденная связью. Он хорошо помнил, как собственные эмоции начали казаться приглушёнными. Как даже гнев рассеялся. Теперь он делает это со Стивом, с Романовой, вытягивая из них не только волю, но и ощущение _себя_.

Только благодаря Стиву Баки не попал в ловушку Кларксона, и это его благодарность?

Баки сделал с другими то, что сделали с ним. Он стал монстром, которого больше всего боялся. Даже не задавшись вопросом как. Первобытный инстинкт разорвать противника был подавляющим. Он не ожидал, что в конечном итоге станет заменой Кларксона, но в тот момент, когда другой пёс умер, связь встала на место. Так много всего. Это давило на него, заставляя вспомнить, кто он и что он. 

Потом они забрали его из “Трёх сестер”, и Баки никогда не чувствовал такой боли. Связь кричала, они разрывали его, и это было так больно. Как бы долго он не закрывал глаза и не пытался вытолкнуть кричащие в голове голоса, сосредоточиться на ощущении жёсткого пластикового стула под бёдрами, на отклике металлической руки, покоящейся на стальном подлокотнике, он не мог от них избавиться.

Даже сейчас Баки был не вполне уверен, почему согласился отвести команду к эвакуационному туннелю. Он не хотел уходить, знал, что не может доверять команде. Тем не менее он хотел дать Стиву попрощаться — то, в чем ему отказали в Гидре, и поэтому повернулся к ним спиной, согласился проводить их к стене. Он не должен был удивляться, когда почувствовал удар, но удивился.

Закрыв глаза, Баки попытался абстрагироваться. От хеллхаундов, людей в кабине, сосредотачиваясь исключительно на физических ощущениях, на дискомфорте, боли, не полностью исцелившихся травмах. Он сжал металлическую руку на спинке стула, будто это помешает ему двигаться.

Самолёт впервые накренился, заставив бутылку с водой выкатиться из-под сидений и стукнуться о ботинки Баки. Долгое время он невидяще смотрел на неё, прежде чем медленно потянулся к ней живой рукой. Так и не разжав на спинке кресла вторую руку, он подхватил бутылку, открыл её зубами и отпил.

Вода так хорошо ощущалась в пересохшем рте и горле. Сладкая, прохладная, и это было замечательно. Он осушил бутылку ещё до того, как осознал, насколько хочет пить.

Отбросив бутылку, Баки закрыл глаза и изо всех сил попытался отдаться медитации. Он медленно вздохнул, вытянул перед собой ноги и сосредоточился на ощущении того, как плотно обтягивала бёдра ткань тактических штанов, как упирался в задницу край сиденья, как он устал. Хотя он пытался держать разум пустым, внимание привлекло прервавшееся чувство раздражения, исходящее от ближайшего к нему сознания. Как он думал, от Стива. Раздражение сменилось удовлетворением.

Баки пытался игнорировать его, игнорировать чувства Стива и их бессмысленность, но совершенно не мог сосредоточиться на медитации, когда Стив ощутил почти что боевую готовность. Он привёл его в сознание, шокирующее ощущение заполнило связь, и Баки распахнул глаза, как только дверь, ведущая в кабину, открылась. Крупная фигура Стива заполнила дверной проём, связь между ними снова вспыхнула. Баки отвернулся, сосредоточившись на физическом ощущении раскалывающей голову боли, и закрылся от Стива.

— Тони возвращается, — сообщил Стив, не выходя за пределы кабины и загораживая Романову от Баки. — Он сказал, что у него есть лекарство, или, — поправился Стив, вероятно, чувствуя сомнения Баки, — что-то, что, вероятно, подействует как лекарство.

Баки не нужно было отвечать, так что он этого не сделал. Ожидая прибытия Старка, они так и остались на своих местах: Баки упорно сидел на своём кресле в конце трюма, Стив, скрестив руки на груди, стоял в дверном проёме. Баки, сцепив пальцы, поднял подлокотник и сложил руки на груди. Он попытался незаметно положить металлическую руку поверх живой, чтобы скрыть, насколько изменились его пальцы.

Рампа квинджета опустилась, в трюм хлынул ветер. Старк приземлился на край и поднялся, его ботинки застучали по металлическому полу.

— Дорогая, я дома, — позвал Тони, когда рампа за ним начала закрываться, очевидно, ожидая какой-то реакции от альфы. Стив слабо улыбнулся. В этой ситуации никто не воспринимал шуток — если вообще хоть что-то воспринимал.

— Оно у тебя? — спокойно спросил Стив, его голос был столь же скрипучим, как у Баки с момента освобождения от контроля Кларксона.

— Есть ли оно у меня? — сказал Тони, явно пытаясь не показывать, насколько на самом деле нервничал. Баки этого не знал, однако, Стив — да. И благодаря их связи всё, что знал Стив, в буквальном смысле перекидывалось на Баки. — Так мало веры, mon Captain. Сядь, позволь мне вколоть его тебе и узнай.

Стив покачал головой.

— Сначала Барнс, — заявил он, а затем помрачнел, ощутив, как недоволен Баки тем, что он использовал его фамилию. Это не должно было быть наказанием, но связь была настолько непропорциональна, что любое негативное чувство со стороны Баки сразу же перескакивало на остальных.

Взглянув на Баки, Стив спросил: 

— Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то другой стал подопытной крысой?

— Стив, — прервал Тони, прежде чем Баки успел ответить, — у тебя уже появились признаки инфекции, и лекарство создано при помощи твоей сыворотки. Ты должен быть первым, так как у тебя самые высокие шансы выжить.

Стив покачал головой. Баки не потрудился ничего сказать, но учитывая влияние, которое он оказал на Стива и Наташу, единственным решением было его лечение и разрыв связи. Они тоже чувствовали неизбежность связи. Чтобы избавиться от неё, им придется либо вылечить Баки, либо убить его.

— Тони, — мягко, с жалостью сказал Стив. — Мы не сможем разорвать связь, пока он не вылечится.

— Какую связь? — потребовал Тони.

— Тебя давно не было, Старк, — сказал наконец Баки, устав от вины Стива и его распинаний. — Инфекция распространилась. Я контролирую и Стива, и Романову, так же, как и хеллхаундов. Дай ему лекарство сейчас, и оно не сработает.

Какая-то часть его ожидала, что Стив огрызнётся за хамство, за ненужную резкость, но, конечно, он не стал. Стив _не мог_. Баки чувствовал это, однако тот всё же был раздражён тем, как он разговаривал со Старком.

Стив наблюдал за напряжённым Старком, и Баки чувствовал, что он читал страх в его резких дёрганых движениях. Страх, что он потеряет Стива, Наташу, семью, которую обрёл. Чувство вины Стива снова вспыхнуло, но единственным внешним признаком были его поджатые губы.

— Ну, — медленно сказал Старк, будто на лету обдумывая его ответ, — смысл в этом есть, и я понимаю, почему ты так думаешь, но если вылечишься, то отвергнешь связь. Лекарство повернёт вспять изменения, которые произошли в твоём теле. Это займет некоторое время, вероятно, будет больно, и ты будешь чувствовать себя так, будто у тебя худший в жизни грипп, но через несколько дней будешь совершенно здоров. Никаких надоедливых, затяжных, мутировавших связей.

Стив вздохнул, встав так, что стало видно: его пальцы потемнели и посерели. Баки понял, что Стив мог манипулировать Старком так же спокойно, как читать лекцию. Стив был уверен, что Баки примет лекарство первым. Вечно он был уверен. В своей морали, в себе, в своих поступках. Это _взбесило_ Баки, и Стив снова дёрнулся.

— Сначала он, — снова сказал Стив, отвергнув предложение Старка. Нет, он не примет лекарство, пока Баки не выздоровеет. Он всё ещё чувствовал, что Баки оно нужно первым, что он был самым больным. Связь влияла на него, заставляя прежде всего думать о Баки, так сильно и отчаянно желать угодить и позаботиться о нём, что собственное благополучие ничего не значило. Убеждения Стива не имели смысла, связь влияла на его мысли и суждения.

Старк раздражённо фыркнул, но тем не менее направился к Баки. Костюм гремел по металлическому полу. Он остановился перед Баки и протянул руку.

— Тогда брось это, — потребовал Старк, вытащив шприц из контейнера, в который ранее положил образцы крови Стива и Наташи. Махнув им в сторону Баки, он надавил: — Пора начинать шоу.

Баки всё ещё колебался. Серьёзно, кто мог его винить, когда на нём экспериментировали столько сумасшедших учёных? Можно было бы сказать, что хуже быть не могло, но сколько бы Баки об этом не думал, жизнь всегда доказывала обратное.

— Побочные эффекты?

Прежде, чем Старк успел ответить, Стив вздохнул.

— Я могу принять его первым, Баки, — предложил Стив. — Я сказал, что буду подопытной крысой, так что можешь быть уверен: это мой выбор.

Баки смущённо повернулся к Стиву. Он был таким странным человеком. Баки не мог понять, как Стив мог быть так спокоен. Незнакомый омега почти захватил его разум, а Стив всё ещё пытался утешить Баки, пытался заботиться о нём и Романовой. Его реакция так разительно отличалась от реакций сокомандников. Романова была в ужасе, в то время как Стив сохранял хладнокровие, излучая только спокойное, постоянное чувство уверенности. Может, на него влияла связь, но Баки не верил, что причина в этом. Во всех других ситуациях Стив, казалось, был полностью готов столкнуться с Баки один на один, но теперь он сознательно выбрал роль сторонника, а не противника.

Баки вздохнул. По крайней мере, он был уверен, что лекарство их не убьёт. Хорошо, что Тони не пытался их убить. Причин отказался не было, потому что сейчас Стив не мог ему солгать. Ничего не мог утаить, и он искренне верил в Старка.

Протянув руку вперёд, он пробормотал: 

— Сделай это.

Взяв Баки за руку, Старк прижал шприц к вене на сгибе локтя. Игла проткнула кожу, устройство зашипело, и уровень зелёной жидкости в шприце пополз вниз. Что бы не вводил Старк, оно горело в венах, словно жидкий лед. Баки шумно выдохнул, сжав руку в кулак, кончики пальцев онемели, будто их окунули в холод. Ощущение быстро распространилось по всему телу, и Баки задрожал. Зубы громко стучали, тело отчаянно пыталось согреться. Прихватило в груди, и он закашлялся, едва не прикусив язык.

Он отдалённо услышал, как Стив зовёт его по имени. Он боролся с приказом Баки защитить Наташу, чтобы пойти к нему. Однако он хотел предложить не просто комфорт: он хотел предложить защиту. Тело Баки восприняло лечение как атаку, и ощущение передалось Стиву. Он снова крикнул ему, его тело и ум разрывались между двумя приказами.

Старк, тоже поражённый их реакцией, что-то кричал.

Баки попытался подтянуть живую руку поближе к телу, зажать её между бёдер, чтобы согреть. Ноги дрожали, и он пытался уверить себя, что у него ещё есть пальцы, потому что больше их не чувствовал. Затем желудок сжал первый спазм, заставив выблевать всю еду, какая ещё оставалась в животе. Баки упал со стула, едва успев упереться в пол металлической рукой; живая была бесполезна. Рвота не прекращалась, волосы падали ему на глаза, но вышедшая из него штука на полу была чёрной и вязкой, будто противный пудинг.

— Ох, это мерзко, — услышал он откуда-то сверху голос Старка. Баки попытался зарычать, недовольный тем, что кто-то стоял над ним, пока он был в таком состоянии. Однако он был слишком занят тем, что выблёвывал, по ощущениям, половину находящейся в теле жидкости.

Баки увидел за спиной Стива Романову; она пинала его, пытаясь добраться до Баки. По крайней мере это решило дилемму Стива, и он потащил её обратно в кабину. Они боролись на полу, пока он не сжал её бедра ногами и не обхватил руками шею. Баки почувствовал горечь Стива, когда он сдавил, не давая ей дышать, пережимая доступ крови и кислорода к мозгу, пока она не упала в обморок.

— Стив! — крикнул Старк. — Стой!

Баки хотел рассмеяться над Старком. Он будто думал, что Стив может послушаться его — он и самого себя бы не послушал. Он не мог, и теперь, когда Романова была вне игры, ничто не мешало Стиву добраться до Баки. Повинуясь связи, он рванул к нему ещё до того, как успел встать. Однако, Старк, возможно, был не таким тупым, как его поступки. Когда Стив поднялся с Романовой, он сделал два быстрых, громких шага и воткнул шприц Стиву в шею.

Миг шока, гнева, а потом ничего.

Связь разорвалась.

Не со всеми, только со Стивом — самый яркий момент, который был в сознании Баки. Потеря была как кровоточащая рана в его голове. Его глаза — всё, что видел Стив, каждая его частица знала его. Он лежал, раскинувшись по полу и прижимая руку к горлу, в его распахнутых глазах впервые был страх.

Но Баки не мог этого почувствовать.

Старк забрал его.

Несмотря на слабость в конечностях и всё ещё сжимающие желудок спазмы, Баки поднялся на ноги. Он бросился на бронированного омегу, цель всего его гнева. Ублюдок забрал то, что принадлежало ему, забрал это ясное, спокойное море в сердце шторма. Баки заставит его заплатить за это, сделает ему также больно.

— Баки, — прохрипел Стив, и Старк повернулся.

Поднырнув под руками Баки, он отступил назад, и Баки взревел. Звук наполнил квинджет, наполнил уши и грудь. Романова бессознательно застонала, Стив вздрогнул, но Старк был готов к следующему броску. Он встретил его, поймал за руку и ударил в грудь, снова толкнув на пол.

Баки ударился головой о металлический настил, и тьма взяла верх.

***

Некоторые говорят, что слух — первое, что возвращается, когда человек приходит в сознание. Для Баки это всегда был запах. Кураторы в Гидре любили в качестве наказания отнимать у него ощущения, но редко заморачивались с обонянием. Сейчас он ощущал себя подобным образом. Тяжело проснуться, конечности налились свинцом, тело невосприимчиво; тревожный контраст с обычно быстрой реакцией. Баки достаточно пришёл в себя, чтобы понять, что больше не в квинджете. Это место пахло по-другому: не пыльно, воздух кондиционируется. Чрезмерно очищенная атмосфера здания, намного большего, чем самолет, на котором он был. Запах промышленного моющего раствора не перебивал другой особый аромат. Подавляющий и столь знакомый ему со времён Гидры. 

Гон.

Гон альфы.

Он был в одной комнате с альфой в гоне. Резкий пряный запах феромонов врывался в нос, и реакция была неоднозначной. В равной мере страх и интерес. Адреналин наполнил его вены, затопив тело, сердце начало биться быстрее, а мышцы, наконец, откликнулись.

Затем Баки понял, что рёв, который он слышал, был не просто шумом крови в ушах, это был звук хаоса вокруг. Вызов и угроза. Альфа в гоне _боролся_ за него.

Баки распахнул глаза и обнаружил, что лежит на каталке в квадратной стерильной комнате. Потянувшись за винтовкой, ножами, хоть чем-нибудь, он сел и замолчал от развернувшийся перед ним картины. Пытаясь уложить в голове вид двух людей в защитных костюмах, забившихся в угол того, что казалось небольшим медицинским блоком. Всё вокруг было разбросано: инструменты и подносы, перевернутый шкаф с вырванными и раскиданными по всей комнате ящиками.

Перед ними был источник их страха. Стив. Его спина была напряжена, плечи расправлены, а голова опущена — все признаки того, что он в любой момент может снова атаковать. На глазах Баки он схватил ближайший стол и запустил его в дальнюю стену комнаты, будто он был сделан из бумаги, а не из металла. Он врезался в стену с такой силой, что погнулся, и люди в комбинезонах в унисон вздрогнули.

Баки оглядел себя, с облегчением поняв, что всё ещё в штанах, однако верхняя часть тела была закутана в медицинский халат. И они забрали его ботинки. Факт, который почему-то его расстроил.

— Я не позволю вам забрать его, — зарычал Стив, бросая вызов. Требуя, чтобы эти двое убрались, но в своих костюмах они не могли ощутить его запах. Хотя не заметить его состояние было трудно. Если не по запаху, который пропитал всё вокруг, то по агрессии и вызову в каждой линии тела.

— Капитан Роджерс, — сказал первый человек — женщина, её лицо было неразличимо за маской. — Вы не можете остаться с омегой, пока у вас гон. Это неэтично. По той же причине мы увели агента Романофф.

Содрогнувший комнату рык сотворил забавную штуку с желудком Баки.

— Вам его не забрать, — заявил Стив, рациональное мышление явно его покинуло.

Баки опустил ноги на пол, намереваясь встать, но серьёзно переоценил своё физическое состояние и споткнулся, когда ноги отказались его держать. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы подняться.

— Стив, — позвал он. Баки был готов рискнуть и столкнуться со Стивом, чтобы получить больше информации. Для поддержки сжав край каталки живой рукой, он уставился на свои пальцы: они были нормального розоватого цвета, а ногти, хоть и обломанные и грязные — определённо человеческими.

Услышав своё имя, Стив развернулся и сделал шаг вперёд, прежде чем остановился, будто упёрся лицом в стеклянную стену.

— Бак. — Теперь, когда Стив больше не смотрел на людей в комбинезонах, из его голоса пропал вызов, поза стала расслабленной. — Ты не здоров. Ты должен прилечь.

— Где я нахожусь?

— Мы в больничном крыле Трискелиона, — легко ответил Стив. — В Вашингтоне нас изолировали. Ты какое-то время был в отключке, и я... Ну, — он вытер со лба бисеринки пота и слабо улыбнулся, — ты и сам чувствуешь, что со мной.

— Я человек, — сказал Баки, его глаза снова и снова осматривали нормальную руку. Он посмотрел на Стива и увидел, что следы заметных раньше изменений исчезли. Больше никакой серой пёстрой кожи. Никаких тёмных глаз.

И в голове Баки было тихо, под черепом был только он сам. Связь исчезла, или, по крайней мере, достаточно ослабла, чтобы больше не сковывать ощущение себя.

— Да, — сказал Стив, слишком нетерпеливо, будто до сих пор не хотел ничего, кроме как угодить Баки. — Лекарство Тони сработало.

Баки кивнул. Тело всё ещё ощущалось так, будто было сделано из желе, но ничего больше не болело, так что да, лекарство сработало лучше, чем он мог надеяться.

— Вирус подавлял твой гон, — прямо сказал Баки, поняв причину, по которой Стив так долго пах приближающимся гоном, который, однако, так и не настал на базе. В этот период альфы были агрессивны и темпераментны, слишком доминантны, их невозможно было контролировать. Из-за вируса мог быть только один лидер.

Не было смысла отрицать это, поэтому Стив с готовностью кивнул. Его ноздри раздулись, уловив запах Баки. Он не приближался, но то, как трепетали его ноздри, глубоко, резко втягивая воздух, казалось невероятно интимным.

— Начался сразу после карантина, — подтвердил Стив. — Теперь они хотят забрать тебя, а я не могу... я не могу позволить им, Бак. Я не знаю, куда они тебя уведут, или что они сделают. — Пальцами обеих рук он зарылся в волосы, его телу вновь затопило напряжение. — Я не смогу защитить тебя, если буду далеко.

Он снова шагнул вперёд, доказав, что реальной невидимой стены между ними нет. Столь же быстро Стив сделал два шага назад. Подальше от Баки, но всё ещё загораживая его от людей в костюмах. Будто на самом деле хотел защитить, а не выебать. 

Баки чувствовал, что всё ещё был на подавителях. Чёрт, он не удивится, если в бессознательном состоянии ему ввели новую дозу. Иначе тело бы не реагировало столь невозмутимо. Почти против воли он глубоко вдохнул, наполняя лёгкие запахом феромонов Стива. Он пах удивительно: одновременно остро, чисто и пряно. Он даже не понял, что придвинулся к Стиву, пока тот не шагнул вперёд, а затем снова замер. 

— Мне не нужна твоя защита, — огрызнулся Баки.

Он понятия не имел, на кого злится сильнее: на себя или Стива.

— Я знаю, — выпалил Стив. Слова безудержным потоком хлынули из его рта. — Но там Фьюри и Всемирный Совет Безопасности, у тебя нет документов, и они не смогут освободить тебя до тех пор, пока не допросят меня, а меня не выйдет допросить до тех пор, пока не закончится гон, чтобы они могли... я не знаю. Не знаю, но если ты останешься здесь, то будешь в безопасности.

Когда Стив заговорил, его рука рассеянно сжалась на поручнях ближайшей каталки. Баки восхищённо наблюдал, как металлический поручень сжимался и деформировался под пальцами Стива, будто это был кусок теста, а не стали. Стив, похоже, даже не обратил внимания. Он был так сосредоточен на Баки, что, казалось, даже забыл про людей в комбинезонах.

— Капитан Роджерс, — снова попытался Комбинезон, — мы просто просто переведём его в другой изолятор. Всего лишь в другую комнату. Он всё ещё будет в здании. Ваш страх вызван гоном, ваши защитные инстинкты выходят из-под контроля. Если вы просто дадите нам…

Дело в том, что некоторая логика в рассуждениях Стива всё же была. От его слов в груди Баки вспыхнула резкая искра страха. Как только их разделят, как только Стив окажется заперт здесь, они смогут накачать всё ещё слабого как котёнок Баки седативными и увести куда вздумается. Он не стал бы доверять им, не имея на руках своего контракта или достаточно оружия и силы, чтобы прорваться.

Ещё до того, как Баки осознал происходящее, Стив вырвал поручень кровати из рамы. Исчезнувшая было агрессия вернулась, но направлена была не на Баки. Он резко развернулся, смотря на Комбинезоны и низко рыча, в каждой линии его тела читались вызов и угроза. Потому что Баки боялся, и Стив это учуял.

Ситуация быстро теряла всякий шанс остаться рациональным разговором и приобретала — быстро превратиться в драку.

— Он остаётся со мной, — огрызнулся Стив. Стало очевидно, что его решение было окончательным.

— Капитан Роджерс, — заговорил второй Комбинезон, доказывая, что за маской скрывалась ещё одна женщина. — Пожалуйста, это опасно. Вы бы со мной согласились, если бы были собой. Вы знаете, что в этот период неправильно оставлять такого сильного альфу с омегой. Особенно в условиях карантина. Пожалуйста, я обещаю, что он будет в безопасности.

— Мне ввели подавители, да? — спросил Баки достаточно громко, чтобы привлечь внимание Стива и медсестёр.

Женщина в своём скафандре кивнула.

— Когда наступление гона стало очевидно, в качестве меры предосторожности мы ввели экстренные подавители как вам, так и агенту Романофф. Хотя уровень ваших гормонов был очень высоким. И тогда это... началось.

Баки кивнул, согнув металлическую руку, в ней резко, с трескающимся звуком задвигались, перекалибровываясь, пластины. Он видел, что все взгляды в комнате обратились к нему. Даже Стива, хотя он повернул голову так, чтобы всё ещё мог следить за людьми возле стены. Однако он перестал рычать.

— Тогда я останусь с ним, — выпрямившись, сказал Баки.

Медсестры синхронно вздрогнули — зрелище было почти что впечатляющим. Теперь во всех обращённых на него взглядах читался шок. Стив опустил кусок перил, больше не угрожая Комбинезонам, его внимание вновь полностью сосредоточилось на Баки. Будто теперь, когда он знал, что Баки останется, остальные люди в комнате перестали существовать.

— Что? — потребовала первая медсестра, тогда как другая заявила:

— Вы не можете!

Стив молчал. Он отступил назад, на этот раз уйдя с пути Баки. Позволяя защититься самому, несмотря на подавляющие инстинкты.

— Могу и останусь, — твёрдо сказал Баки, делая шаг вперёд.

Баки пытался не смотреть на то, как меняется лицо Стива. На счастливый блеск глаз и то, как непристойно натянулась на груди тонкая футболка. Они заставили его снять тупой обтягивающий костюм, но это не помогло. Футболка была до смешного тесной и достаточно тонкой, чтобы Баки видел сквозь ткань его соски. Он пах невероятно заманчиво, намного лучше, чем любой альфа, которого когда-либо встречал Баки. Резкий пряный запах гона был тревожным, но в то же время привлекательным.

Стив поймал его взгляд, и Баки обнажил зубы, наполовину бросая вызов, наполовину... что-то ещё. Улыбка не ушла из глаз Стива, он просто сделал ещё один шаг назад. Не совсем подчиняясь — в этот раз он не обнажил горло, но дал пространство. Он сделал что-то, от чего в груди Баки начал медленно разгораться жар. 

Женщина глубоко вздохнула.

— Я попрошу перевести вас обоих в комнату для вязки.

— Шерил! — с явной обидой ахнула вторая медсестра.

Шерил покачала головой.

— Если он хочет остаться, то мы не сможем его остановить, Элис, но они не могут остаться здесь. Комнаты для вязки столь же изолированы, как эти, для альфы в гоне они буду более удобны. Что бы ни случилось, нас это не касается.

Элис недовольно заворчала, но, похоже, аргументов у неё не было.

— Хорошо, — сказала она. — Думаю, с шатром, в котором перемещали агента Романофф, уже закончили. Сержант Барнс, если вы приляжете, мы можем попросить капитана Роджерса отвезти вас в комнату. Вам правда не стоит стоять, не говоря уже о ходьбе. 

— Почему? — смущённо спросил Баки.

Вопрос был встречен ошеломлёённой тишиной, а не вежливым объяснением.

— Потому что у вас температура выше ста градусов, — ответила Элис, — и вы сильно обезвожены из-за рвоты. Мы думаем, что вы страдаете от недоедания и бог знает от чего ещё; ваше тело буквально реструктурирует себя. Просто… _пожалуйста_ , ложитесь обратно.

— Я не буду тебя трогать, — пообещал Стив. — Только каталку.

Баки подумал, что он пообещал бы что угодно, если это защитит Баки — даже от него самого. И он будет близко. Баки не мог выкинуть из головы, что это приблизит его к Стиву, к его запаху. Баки сможет коснуться его, если захочет. Стив это знал: он был хорошо знаком со страхом Баки, и он обещал.

Баки осмотрел разрушенную комнату, взгляд зацепился за маленькую, сложенную инвалидную коляску в углу. Он кивнул на неё.

— Можешь отвести меня в этом, — сдался он. Спорить с ними было бесполезно.

Стив весь засветился, хотя Элис снова раздражённо заворчал. Шерил вздохнула и направилась к двери. Стив оставил их одних и пошёл к инвалидной коляске. Он поднял её, затем разложил. Зафиксировав колёса, он жестом показал Баки сесть, а затем отошёл. Позволяя Баки сидеть одному, пока не придёт время уходить.

Стив был нелеп. Он был абсолютно, чертовски нелеп. Это не помешало вспышке тепла расцвести в груди Баки, когда Стив быстро зашагал за инвалидным креслом. Настолько он был сосредоточен на Баки. Теперь, когда внимание Стива снова было сфокусировано исключительно на нём, крошечная, бунтарская часть его разума победила.

Поездка в комнату для вязки была одной из самых странных вещей, которые Баки испытывал в жизни. Когда Комбинезоны снова открыли дверь, то подстроили к ней что-то, напоминающее мобильную палатку на колесах. Стив, наконец, подошел к инвалидной коляске Баки и, как и обещал, не касаясь его, протолкнул его сквозь клаустрофобный пластиковый туннель в такую же клаустрофобную пластиковую палатку. Однако он не должен был прикасаться к Баки, чтобы произвести впечатление своим присутствием. Он был столь близко, что Баки почти тонул в его запахе, феромонах и тепле, которое излучало его тело.

Другие Комбинезоны отсоединили туннель, оставив их внутри с Шерил, которая начала вести по коридору. Пол, понял Баки, состоял из блестящей плитки, поэтому он заподозрил, что слишком сильная вентиляция отрицательно сказывалась на герметизации, поэтому ни одна зараза не покинула мобильную палату. К сожалению, Баки и Стив не видели, куда идут. Им пришлось полагаться на медсестру и Комбинезоны. Они провели их сквозь здание, к ещё одному крошечному туннелю, прежде чем допустили к так называемой комнате для вязки.

Когда Стив толкнул его внутрь, Баки показалось, что они оказались в гостиничном номере класса люкс. Первым делом его взгляд привлекла стоящая в центре комнаты большая кровать, нетронутые простыни и подушки на ней выглядели толстыми и теплыми. Напротив одной стены находилась небольшая мини-кухня, напротив другой стоял стол. Казалось, еду стоило поглощать прямо в постели. Рядом с дверью, через которую они вошли (она быстро, с тяжёлым стуком закрылась за ними), обнаружилась ещё одна, распахнутая и ведущая к просторной белой ванной.

У Баки сразу же зачесалась вся кожа.

— Вези меня в ванную, — потребовал он. — И убирайся. Я... мне нужно отмыться.

На его коже был слой грязи. Сажа от пожара, высохший пот, грязь от взрывов и пыль от ползания под потолком. Баки ненавидел быть грязным и неприятности, связанные с длительными периодами времени, когда ему отказывали в основных гигиенических потребностях, таких как душ, если он за них не заплатит. От него не укрылось, что Стив был чист: когда-то между квинджетом и ссорой в изоляторе он успел помыться. Баки был жутко грязным, и он _страстно_ мечтал о душе. Да поможет Стиву бог, если он хотя бы подумает ему отказать.

— Хорошо, — вот и всё, что сказал Стив, (так, будто из него вышибло весь воздух) и он подтолкнул его прямо к требуемому месту. Он оставил Баки возле ванны, а потом замешкался. — Ты... я имею в виду… — покраснев, Стив провёл рукой по волосам, а затем практически убежал обратно в главную комнату. — Если я тебе понадоблюсь, я здесь.

Дверь за ним закрылась.

Баки с отвисшей челюстью уставился на закрытую дверь, его нос был полон феромонов Стива — гона, ожидания скорого секса. Когда Стив повернулся, чтобы уйти, Баки увидел заметную выпуклость в его штанах. Эрекция почти неприлично натягивала ткань. И он просто ушёл. Повернулся и убрался из ванной, в которой Баки планировал раздеться. Будто Баки наставил на него пистолет.

За дверью Баки не слышал ничего, кроме тишины. Сначала он подумал, что дверь заперта, как и все остальные. Он сорвал больничный халат —хлопчатобумажную ткань разорвать было легко. Штаны было не спасти, поэтому он, так и не встав, как мог выкрутился из них и оставил возле кресла.

Вставать со было сложнее, чем хотелось признавать, ноги всё ещё были слабы и дрожали. Сделав шаг, ему пришлось ухватиться металлической рукой за поручень на стене, чтобы не рухнуть в ванну. Вздохнув, Баки с благодарностью сел в неё. Вода, льющаяся из лейки душа, была горячей и чистой. Он направил струю на голову, наслаждаясь ощущением омывающей его горячей воды, смывающей накопившуюся грязь.

Потом возле ванной раздались быстрые шаги, и Баки понял, что Стив стоял у двери, вертелся, слушал. Это могло бы быть жутко, только теперь Баки слышал, как он расхаживает. К двери, к кровати, к двери, к кухне, опять к двери. Более того, он пел. Мягко, с придыханием, будто чтобы Баки его не слышал.

Или чтобы не слышать звуки, которые издавал Баки.

Помогало до тех пор, пока Стив не завёл песню во второй раз, и Баки не понял, что знает её. У альфы был сносный голос, но Баки задрожал, осознав, что “как ты прекрасна сегодня” было последним, что он слышал по радио перед тем, как попал в плен. Боже, это было так давно. И Стив тихо напевал эту песню, расхаживая по комнате. 

Изо всех грёбаных вещей из прошлого Баки он выбрал песню о любви.

Он старался не слишком акцентироваться на Стиве, попытался сосредоточиться на том, что делает: на ощущение мыла на коже, на том, как приятно наконец-то быть чистым, но Стив был шумным. Его голос характерно изменился — альтернатива громкому и хриплому. Он расхаживал и пел, двигаясь по узкому кругу то по направлению, то от двери.

Он сводил Баки с ума.

Как бы Баки не хотел, забыть не получалось. У Стива был гон, он хотел Баки, а Баки был, ну, голым. Не говоря уже о слабости. Не совсем беспомощный, но он не мог перестать обращать внимание на угрозу в другой комнате, пусть на самом деле и не считал Стива угрозой.

— Прекрати эти адские звуки! — зарычал Баки, чувствуя зуд и раздражение. Короткое удовольствие от ванны уже рассеивалось, а он ещё даже не закончил.

Стив по другую сторону двери немедленно заткнулся. Затем раздался звук приближающихся шагов — он подошёл к двери, но остановился рядом с ней. По стуку Баки понял, что Стив прислонился к стене. По крайней мере он перестал ходить.

— Я слышу тебя, — сказал Стив, его голос был одновременно глухим и взволнованным, — я пытался отвлечься от того, что ты… знаешь… не… одет. 

Баки перестал мыться и повторил про себя слово “одет”. Раздался ещё один стук, на этот раз мягче. Стив бился головой о стену? 

— И ты предпочёл петь? — недоверчиво спросил Баки.

— Я ненавижу это, знаешь? — ответил Стив. — Конечно, ты тоже ненавидишь. Туман в голове, как становится важно только то, что хочет тело. Секс, защита и агрессия — всё, на что я способен. Сосредоточить внимание на чем-то ещё — это как пытаться удержать воду в сите. Петь я могу.

— Ну, я не могу, — заворчал Баки, наливая в ладонь огромную лужицу шампуня и начав втирать его в волосы.

— Не можешь петь? Или отвлечься? Потому что я никогда не видел никого, кто лучше контролировал себя во время течки. Как ты вообще это делаешь? Я не могу. Не могу сдерживать себя.

Баки перестал намыливать волосы.

— Стив, — медленно сказал Баки. — Ты читал мои медицинские файлы. Без подавителей у меня течка каждые три недели. И постоянное предтечное состояние, даже если я их принимаю. Я привык к этому. Как часто у тебя?

Поняв, что его голова полна пены, Баки скользнул вниз по керамической ванне и опустил голову под воду. С силой потирая кожу головы, он застонал и закрыл глаза. Он едва слышал Стива через воду, когда тот ответил.

— С Пеггс никогда, — легко ответил Стив, — она всегда была на подавителях. Омега на войне, знаешь, и всё такое. Один раз рядом с Тони, и это было самое неудобное... так или иначе. Дважды до льдов? Так что... это уже в четвертый раз. _Ненавижу_ это.

Баки медленно выпрямился, смотря на блестящий кран перед собой. Стив, вероятно, самый крупный и опасный альфа, которого он когда-либо встречал, был практически _девственником_. Может быть, не в прямом смысле, но для кого-то настолько привлекательного его опыт был очень небольшим. Разве омеги и беты обоих полов не рвались стать его потенциальными партнёрами?

— Ты когда-нибудь проводил гон с кем-то? — тихо спросил Баки, удивительно удрученный мыслью о том, что Стив знает только прикосновение собственной руки, когда его тело жаждет другого. Течки приносили удовольствие, хоть Баки и ненавидел, когда их использовали против него. Прикосновения были приятны, а оргазмы — умопомрачительны.

— Нет, — небрежно сказал Стив. — Может, смог бы с Пегги, но до неё ни с кем. До сыворотки на меня никто даже не смотрел, а после... Тони счастлив с Пеппер. Я не собираюсь им мешать, а больше никого нет.

Баки снова начал намыливать голову, его руки механически двигались по волосам, пока он обдумывал ответ. Одного раза будет недостаточно. Волосы всё ещё были жирными, не говоря уже о покрывавших их других, намного худших веществах. 

— Почему бы не снять кого-то? Я помню, как поначалу было больно переживать течки в одиночестве, — сказал Баки прежде, чем понял, что именно имеет в виду.

Молчание. Хоть Стиву и туманил голову гон, он всё ещё был слишком проницательным. Баки снова воинственно погрузился под воду и досчитал до пяти, прежде чем вынырнул. Кряхтя, он смахнул с лица волосы и воду.

— Я никогда не хотел, — сказал Стив, и он, должно быть, высчитывал время для ответа, чтобы Баки мог услышать. — Сначала я... ждал подходящего партнёра. Разве не этого ты хотел? До... раньше?

Баки вытащил из ванны пробку, наблюдая, как грязная вода стекает в канализацию. Он ещё был не вполне чист, потому открыл кран, чтобы набрать новой воды. Он не мог ею насытиться: такая горячая, такая чистая.

— Я… нет, не совсем, — признался Баки. — До того, как выяснился мой второй пол, я любил женщин, любил азарт, романтику. Затем я попал в плен, и у меня началась первая течка. Лучше всего помню боль и радость врачей. В конце концов, они дали мне моего первого альфу, и ты даже представить не можешь, насколько я был благодарен. Так что я не понимаю, зачем ждать кого-то особенного или конкретного.

Откинувшись назад, Баки лёг, просто расслабляясь, наслаждаясь звуком текущей воды и медленно наполняющим ванну теплом. Он глубоко вздохнул, позволив мышцам расслабиться впервые за несколько дней, а может даже лет. В Рафте ванн не было. 

— Я думаю... — медленно сказал Стив. — Это моё понятие о романтике. — Он усмехнулся. — Я слышал, что в наши дни это действительно старомодно.

Баки хрипло рассмеялся.

— Я, вероятно, худший человек, чтобы об этом спрашивать, — посмеиваясь, сказал Баки.

— Очевидно, ты был создан для двадцать первого века, — фыркнул Стив. — Я думал, что это слухи, понимаешь? Ты и погоня за юбками... дерьмо, извини.

Ещё один стук. Стив определённо ударился головой о стену. За звуком последовал какой-то скользящий шум, затем ещё один, более мягкий стук об пол. Баки догадался, что Стив сел.

— Я понятия не имею, привлекал ли мужчин, — сказал Баки, игнорируя комментарий Стива и заёрзал, скрывая неловкость, — до того, как узнал, что омега. Наверное, так и было. В те времена такие отношения не особо поощрялись.

— Секс до свадьбы тоже, — засмеялся Стив, — честно говоря, никогда не слышал о том, чтобы кто-то занимался сексом до выяснения второго пола. Вот, — Стив остановился и быстро начал сначала. — Я вроде как поверил всей той пропаганде, которая говорила, что сексуальная зрелость наступает с пробуждением второго пола. Со мной так и вышло, но, по-видимому, это касалось только альф.

— Или только тебя, — сказал Баки, вытягивая ноги в тёплой воде и с тихим стоном поджимая пальцы. Так здорово наконец-то снять тактически ботинки. — Все остальные альфы, которых я встречал, думали только о сексе, до или после.

Голос Стива был низким, когда он сказал: 

— Сказал бы я, что в те времена ты встречал не так много альф, но вообще-то я думаю, что их было слишком много.

Баки пожал плечами, а после вспомнил, что Стив не может его увидеть.

— Ты другой, — вслух признался Баки. — Ты всё ещё хочешь секса, но ты другой.

Теперь его голос был дразнящим. Баки этого не ожидал, но он не так уж и злился, что Стива влекло к нему. Вместо этого он ощущал удовольствие от того, что Стив фокусировался на нем, чуял его, думал о нём. Не о Старке, Романовой или какой-то женщине по имени Пегги. Только о Баки.

— Ты убьёшь меня за то, что я тебя хочу, когда выйдешь оттуда? — спросил Стив, перед тем, как выпалил: — Ты хоть понимаешь, какие звуки издаёшь?

Баки замер, успокаиваясь в воде, и моргнул, пытаясь вспомнить, издавал ли хоть какой-нибудь звук, кроме шума брызг. В голове была пустота. 

— Если бы я хотел тебя убить, то у меня была бы масса возможностей на той гребаной базе, на которую ты всех нас затащил, — ответил Баки, меняя тему разговора. — Зачем мы вообще туда пошли, если ты с самого начала планировал её взорвать?

Смех Стива был удивительно приятен на слух, и Баки нахмурился.

— Я знал, что ты не читал свой контракт, — сказал Стив, всё ещё посмеиваясь. — Ты получишь свободу, если поможешь Мстителям справиться с Кларксоном. Ты это сделал. Всё остальное? Совет отправлял ту бомбу на случай, если мы потерпим неудачу, если умрём там, потому что они не могли позволить болезни Кларксона распространиться. Миссия была необходима: там могли быть выжившие, но это место следовало уничтожить. Мы получили всё, что хотели, когда убили Кларксона.

— Совет не получил, — медленно сказал Баки, проводя под водой металлической рукой. Когда он поднял её, пластины завибрировали, разбрызгивая повсюду капли воды. — Каковы шансы, что они будут верны контракту?

Стив резко заёрзал у стены.

— Будут, — твердо сказал Стив.

Баки фыркнул, слегка прислонившись головой к выложенной плиткой стене.

— Да, точно.

— Баки, пожалуйста, верь мне, — сказал Стив. Слова были отвратительно искренними. По мнению Баки проблема этого альфы состояла в том, что он был честен и искренен, даже когда нёс невероятную херню. — Я прослежу, чтобы они это сделали.

Баки поднял голову, смотря на дверь.

— И что, они подпишут мои бумаги только потому, что тебе так захотелось? — надавил Баки.

— Сейчас они не могут позволить себе иного, — медленно сказал Стив.

— Думаешь, они поддадутся только потому, что пригрозишь раскрыть некие грязные подробности, которые невозможно с ними связать? — съязвил Баки, не желая надеяться, верить.

Откинувшись в ванной, Баки уставился на потолок, ожидая ещё больше заверений Стива — он знал, что они будут. И когда они последовали, он позволил рукам с громким всплеском упасть в воду. Стив был так уверен, что может взять на себя роль сильнейшего мира сего и выиграть. Что они не смогут разнести его в пух и прах. Что у них нет других таких же идеалистов. Хуже всего, что Баки, возможно, в него даже верил, а надежда — единственное, что всегда тебя ломает. 

— Может быть, но если нет, у меня есть команда, юридическая поддержка “Старк Индастриз”, а ещё я — узнаваемая публичная персона. Мало что может всему этому противостоять.

Баки медленно вдохнул и задержал дыхание, выдохнув на счёт четыре. 

— Ну и что, — медленно сказал он, зачерпывая воду и бросая заверения Стива ему в лицо. — Я возвращусь в Рафт или какую-то другую тёмную дыру, чтобы сидеть и ждать, пока мне не предоставят эти неуловимые документы?

— Баки...

— Всё, что ты говоришь мне, Стив, так это то, что я рисковал своей жизнью и здравомыслием зря.

— Нет! — крикнул из-за двери Стив. — Вот почему... вот почему ты не можешь уйти. Я не позволю им забрать тебя. Нет, пока они не подпишут бумаги.

— Ты не можешь держать меня здесь вечно, — зарычал Баки, чувствуя, волной вздымается и стискивает грудь почти позабытый гнев. 

— Не вечно, — быстро заверил он, — только до тех пор, пока мы не убедимся, что они не смогут снова тебя запереть.

Баки дёрнул рукой, отправив в другой конец ванны волну воды.

— И что ты мне предлагаешь? — потребовал он. — Прирасти друг к другу? Ходить с тобой на все твои отчёты и пресс-релизы? Узнать все твои коды безопасности, чтобы шляться по зданию ЩИТа?

— Если именно это нужно сделать, — сказал Стив.

— Заманить меня в ловушку, чтобы я никогда не смог уйти?

Не успели слова вылететь из его рта, как он услышал грохот, низкий рык, от которого завибрировали кости, и звук удара. Хлипкая дверь задрожала в раме.

— Мне жаль, — сразу же сказал Стив, спеша успокоить его. — Я не имел в виду... просто не надо, не говори такого. 

Голос Стива стал глубоким и низким, и Баки откликнулся на него. Он немедленно почувствовал себя мудаком за то, что намекнул, что уйдет, когда пообещал… Баки остановил ход своих мыслей. В этом было что-то странное, что-то знакомое, но в то же время чуждое.

— Прости! — выкрикнул Стив, его низкий тембр сменился скулежом. — Чёрт, я извиняюсь, я не имел в виду…

— Ты использовал на мне свой голос? — тихо спросил Баки, уже полуподнявшись в ванне. Будто он мог добраться до Стива через дверь и вырвать из его позвоночника спинной мозг.

— Эм, — нерешительно сказал Стив, — нет?

— Нет? — язвительно спросил Баки, убийственно глядя на дверь и по звуку угадывая местоположение Стива. Он его покалечит. — Кажешься неуверенным. 

Еще один скулёж, долгий и жалобный.

— Извини, пожалуйста, не уходи, — умолял Стив. — Мы не можем никуда уйти, пока не закончится карантин. Они не хотят, чтобы кто-то заразился от нас, и ты не... ты не в безопасности...

Баки слушал его мольбы и ощутил волну страха, поняв, что был полным идиотом. Тембр голоса Стива, его внезапная глубина и привлекательность, была знакома. Он уже слышал его. На базе, когда Стив попросил его отвести их к стене, скрывающей эвакуационной туннель. Он слышал его. Голос альфы Стива.

— Ты говорил со мной голосом альфы, — сказал Баки, он был так потрясён осознанием, что даже не знал, как себя чувствовать. — На последнем уровне. Так ты заставил меня потерять бдительность, чтобы получилось увести. 

— Я говорил тебе, — застонал Стив, — говорил в самолёте, мне пришлось. Я не мог тебя оставить. Я не мог позволить тебе умереть.

Баки открыл рот, чтобы сообщить Стиву, что собирается содрать с него кожу, заставить страдать и убить. Через мгновение он сомкнул губы. Он мог бы это сказать, но не всерьёз. Лёжа в этой горячей ванне, очистившись от грязи и стороннего вмешательства в свой разум, Баки понимал, что не хотел бы остаться на той базе. Он больше не хотел умирать. Тогда это казалось единственным правильным решением — остаться и задержать хеллхаундов на базе, пока не упадут бомбы. Теперь, исцелившись и поправившись, он в корне изменил свой взгляд на жизнь.

Если вдуматься, он вёл себя как ёбаный мудак. 

— Знаю, что ты меня ненавидишь, — пробормотал Стив, — но если у нас был хоть шанс выжить, то я должен был. Возможно, я должен сомневаться в своём выборе, но я не сомневаюсь. Я стараюсь всё продумать, я действую, и это... я не мог просто дать тебе умереть, когда у тебя был шанс обрести свободу. 

 

— Ну хоть с красотой тебе повезло, — пробормотал Баки самому себе, поняв, что Стив услышал, только когда тот начал начал бессвязно болтать:

— Я... ты думаешь, я... Спасибо?

Баки вздохнул, издав долгий звук удовлетворения, горячая вода продолжала творить свою магию с его мышцами. Он слегка ударился затылком по краю ванны, чувствуя себя побеждённым.

— Ты не так злишься, как я ожидал, — нерешительно сказал Стив.

— Боже, может потому что я не злюсь? — спросил Баки потолок, такой же белый, как и остальная часть ванны. 

— Эм, — снова засомневался Стив. — Слушай, я просто хочу сказать, что ты чертовски меня смущаешь, и мне жаль, что мне пришлось так тобой манипулировать. Э-э, я чувствовал, что должен. Я не хотел.

Баки закрыл глаза и на мгновение решил просто уйти под воду. Конечно, утопиться было бы легче, чем вести этот разговор.

— Я действительно не хотел умирать, — предположил Баки, — или больше не хочу теперь, когда лекарство сработало. — На этот раз Баки замешкался. — Ни один альфа никогда передо мной так не извинялся.— Баки плеснул в лицо воды и тихо признался: — Я правда это ценю. Чтобы ты знал. Я ценю.

Молчание за дверью ванной продолжалось так долго, что Баки подумал, что, возможно, Стив заснул. Очень маловероятно, но было так тихо. Стив был громким и раздражающим с тех самых пор, как Баки очнулся.

— Одежда, — громко сказал Баки, снова вытаскивая пробку.

— Что? — поражённо спросил Стив.

Баки вздохнул.

— Мне нужна одежда. Ты же не думаешь, что я надену старую, да?

— Можешь ничего не надевать, — предложил Стив, прежде чем быстро добавил: — Шутка. Это шутка. По большей части. 

— Думаю, я всегда могу содрать с тебя кожу и носить её как фартук, — сказал Баки. 

— Видишь? — сказал Стив, поднявшись и забродив по комнате. — Шутки. Ха, да. Не снимай с меня кожу.

Баки вопреки воли ухмыльнулся и вылез из ванны, усевшись на краю. В зеркале он оценил, насколько хорошо выглядел — будто действительно был полностью здоров. Кожа была порозовевшей от жара и очень чистой. Посмотрев вниз, он пошевелил красноватыми пальцами ног. Он был рад быть здесь, живой и в тепле.

Потянув к себе ближайшее полотенце, он уронил его на колени и потянулся за вторым, лежащим на маленьком столике возле ванны. Он накинул его на мокрые распущенные волосы, с которых всё ещё капала на плечи вода, ручейками стекая по груди. Рука снова задрожала, пластины завибрировали, вытряхивая из зазоров влагу. Делать что-то ещё было слишком лениво, так что он просто сидел на краю ванны, медленно охлаждаясь.

Раздался стук в дверь, и Стив проскользнул внутрь, держа в одной руке стопку ткани. Его глаза округлились, когда он увидел Баки, сидящего на краю ванны, зрачок быстро затмил синюю радужку. Он замешкался, затем осторожно, шаг за шагом приблизился и протянул одежду, напоминавшую спортивный костюм. Баки был невероятно благодарен своему полотенцу, поскольку взгляд Стива не мог сосредоточиться на лице Баки; он путешествовал по всему его телу, оглядывая каждый клочок выставленной на обозрение кожи.

Баки замер, наблюдая за тем, как дёрнулось адамово яблоко Стива, когда он сглотнул. Баки медленно поднял подбородок вверх, предлагая горло каждому, кто будет достаточно храбр, чтобы попытаться взять его. Стив никогда не вёлся. Он пялился и облизывал губы, но всегда понимал, что это угроза.

Баки слегка раздвинул ноги, полотенце на бёдрах натянулось, и он посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза. Тот не встретил взгляда: его глаза были расширены, когда он смотрел на ткань, помогавшую Баки сохранить приличия. И всё же он остановился, практически в пределах досягаемости, и вытянул перед собой руку. Напряжённые мышцы так выпирали под футболкой, будто на нём вовсе не было одежды. Заметная выпуклость натягивала штаны, на них когда-то успело образоваться мокрое пятно — похоже, после того, как Баки остался один в ванной. Принесённый им запах заполнил небольшую комнату, и Баки почувствовал, как сжалось в груди.

Не двигаясь и не касаясь полотенца, Баки ждал, пока Стив сломается. Потому что должен был. Никто не мог сохранять спокойствие в такой ситуации. Не тогда, когда организм Стива наводнили гормоны, когда он хотел Баки, а тот принял столь соблазнительную позу. Предлагал себя ему и гадал, будет ли Стив настолько глуп, чтобы принять предложение. Баки чуть наклонился, но так и не взял одежду, наблюдая и ожидая. 

Конечно же Стив окажется таким же, как все остальные альфы. 

Рука, держащая одежду, дрожала, но Стив не сдвинулся ни на шаг. Будто его ноги приросли к плитке. Глаза ласкали кожу Баки, упивались им, оставляя пылающие следы. Он был полностью сосредоточен на теле Баки, его горле, раздвинутых ногах и изгибах мышц. 

Это уж слишком. 

Стив был слишком напряжён и сосредоточен. Его взгляд ощущался почти физически, и Баки больше не мог выдержать этого напряжённого противостояния. Он обнажил зубы, зарычав на Стива.

— Одежда, — рявкнул Баки, его голос будто хлыст разрезал тишину ванной, эхом отразившись от стен.

Эффект был моментальным. Каким-то образом глаза Стива расширились ещё больше, и он сделал поспешный шаг назад. Затем, казалось, он осознал приказ и рванул в сторону, положив одежду на край ванны — там, где она не могла намокнуть, но всё ещё находилась в пределах досягаемости Баки.

— Я не буду тебя трогать, — пообещал Стив. Умоляюще? Баки не был уверен, но Стив уже отступал — бежал, и в этот раз не оборачиваясь. Не сломался, не заглотил приманку Баки.

Дверь с щелчком закрылась, оставив только запах Стива.

Баки уставился на закрытую дверь, голова кружилась от разнообразных эмоций. Желание, тревога от тепла, которым наполнялось тело под вниманием Стива, гнев, ненависть — более мягкие чувства всё время подкрадывались к нему, преграждали дорогу ярости. Порой, когда Стив был рядом, она и вовсе не показывала, хотя Баки её ожидал. Это слишком. Стив — это слишком.

Тихо ругнувшись, Баки резкими, отрывистыми движениями натянул спортивные штаны на влажные ноги. Оказалось, что под ними была и футболка. Он потянулся к ней и замер. Живая рука сжала хлопок, но Баки даже не попытался одеться. 

Ситуация была нелепой. Баки хотел секса, в частности, секса со Стивом. Стив отчаянно хотел секса с ним. У Баки не было течки. Это был бы его собственный выбор, его собственный контроль. Подавители означали, что они не повяжутся. Не было необходимости так сопротивляться. Можно поддаться.

— Да пошло оно! — громко выругался Баки, швырнув футболку на пол. Полотенце с головы отправилось за ней. Он чувствовал, как холодные капельки воды стекают по разгорячённой коже груди, когда дёрнул дверь и босиком вошёл в комнату. То ли ругань, то ли его появление поразило Стива, который стоял на полпути между ванной и кроватью.

— Баки?.. — начал Стив, но замолчал, бросив всего один взгляд на его лицо.

Баки ухмыльнулся кривой усмешкой, полной вызова и обещания. Стив шагнул назад. 

Забавно, но Стив продолжал отступать, шагая одновременно с ним. Его руки были повернуты ладонями наружу и разведены в стороны, словно показывая, что он безоружен. Баки уставился на наклон его шеи, непристойно натянувшуюся на груди тонкую футболку и тренировочные штаны, едва держащиеся на узких бёдрах. Парень был потрясающе привлекательным, его тело было совершенным, и Баки хотел оказаться под этим телом. 

— Что ты делаешь? — ахнул Стив. — Баки, я не буду…

Баки снова обнажил зубы, бросив вызов, и Стив снова отверг его. Инстинкт требовал принять его — это было ясно по сжатым зубам и напряжённым мышцам. Но он не нападал, не навязывал своё доминирование Баки. Даже сейчас, когда чувствовал угрозу. Быстрое отступление привело его к кровати, и он ахнул, коротко, испуганно выдохнув, когда ударился ногами о край матраса. Стало ясно, насколько был затуманен мозг Стива; он нашёл препятствие совершенно неожиданным, раздражённо упав на матрас.

Не сбившись с шага, Баки добрался до кровати и перекинул ногу через бедро Стива, быстро и точно оседлав его. Баки безо всякого стеснения навалился на бёдра Стива, уперевшись задницей в его твёрдый член. Уж модифицированному супергерою выдержать его вес будет под силу. Стив пялился на него, когда он был почти голым. Теперь точно нет смысла стесняться. 

Челюсть Стива напряглась, он отвернулся, сфокусировав взгляд на изголовье кровати. Его упирающиеся в покрывало руки были сжаты в кулаки. Не трогая и сдерживаясь, когда Баки почти что нападал на него.

— Бак, ты должен уйти, — сдавленно попросил Стив. 

— Неа, — сказал Баки, потёрся о член Стива, а затем наклонился. Падающие с кончиков волос холодные капли воды запятнали белую футболку Стива.

Глаза Стива были закрыты, он всё ещё не сдвинулся с места.

— Я знаю, ты этого не хочешь. Я пытаюсь не... Но я не смогу, если ты…

— Как я уже говорил, хорошо, что ты красивый, потому что ты, чёрт возьми, не самый острый нож в ящике, — пробормотал Баки, нагнувшись, чтобы прикусить челюсть Стива. Он чувствовал, что парень под ним напряжен, будто молния. Руки рывком вцепились в бёдра Баки, оставляя под кончиками пальцев синяки. Его голова была откинута назад, горло горело. Он застонал. Глаза были до сих пор закрыты, но он уже не сжимал веки с такой силой. 

— Скажи, что ты этого хочешь. — Стив требовал. Молил — так начало казаться Баки. 

— Я позволил тебе поцеловать меня, — ответил Баки. — Знаешь, когда в последний раз я позволил альфе себя целовать?

Стив покачал головой, не осознавая, что это риторический вопрос.

— Никогда, — ответил Баки, снова кусая челюсть Стива, оставляя маленькие, красные, исчезающие на глазах следы. — Мне закрывали рот во время течек, так что я не мог сам пометить партнёра. 

Руки отпустили бёдра Баки, но не перестали касаться его кожи, перейдя к челюсти. Осторожно, будто он мог сломаться (самое абсурдное, что Баки когда-либо слышал), они не останавливались, пока Баки не встретил пристальный взгляд Стива. Голубые глаза были мягки, даже когда заполнились похотью, потому что Стив всё ещё был смешон.

— Я не теку, — заверил Баки. — Сейчас я полностью себя контролирую. Я хочу тебя. Ты хочешь меня. Если поклянёшься не кусаться, можем смело это сделать.

Теперь, контактируя со Стивом, Баки был куда больше уверен в этом плане. Вкус кожи Стива на языке, запах в носу, жар прикосновений на коже — как он мог сказать "нет"? Почему он вообще сказал "нет"? Один взгляд вниз, на предложенные ему сплошные мышцы, не вызывал ничего, кроме слюноотделения.

Пальцы Стива проскользнули сквозь волосы Баки. Он колебался, хотя и не сдерживался.

— Что ещё? — подсказал Стив. — Кроме укусов. Скажи, что нельзя. Я не буду делать того, чего ты не хочешь. Я сделаю _всё_ , что ты захочешь.

Поёрзав так, чтобы ещё теснее прижаться к члену Стива, такому чертовски большому, Баки задумался, образовался ли уже узел. 

— Я действительно хочу трахнуть тебя, — низким голосом пробормотал Баки, склонившись к самому уху Стива. По его коже побежали мурашки.

Задрожав, Стив кивнул. Одна его рука зарылась в волосы Баки, вторая скользнула по горлу и легла на ключицу. Баки ожидал не такой реакции. Альфы не должны этого позволять, особенно омеге. Баки никогда не понимал почему, но у альф существовало табу на подчинение кому-то, кого они считали слабее.

— Может быть так будет лучше, — согласился Стив, затаив дыхание. — Ты не течёшь, так что сцепка дастся тяжело, я имею в виду, если ты этого хочешь.

Дело в том, что Баки наслаждался сексом в пассивной роли: ему нравилось ощущать наполненность, растяжение мышц. Просто он ненавидел то, что случалось после. Со Стивом он может контролировать результат, будет в безопасности. Стив так до нелепого его уважал, что Баки не нужно будет беспокоиться о нежелательной связи. Они будут делать только то, что хочет Баки, он был уверен. И он не хотел, чтобы его укусили и, таким образом, повязали.

Баки выпрямился и, упёршись ладонями в широкую тёплую грудь Стива, потёрся задницей о его эрекцию, наслаждаясь сбившимся вздохом.

— Хочешь сказать, что не способен на два захода? Я думал, ты суперсолдат, — усмехнулся Баки. — Где твоя выносливость?

Стив вздрогнул, снова хватаясь за бёдра Баки. Облизнув губы, он толкнулся бёдрами, снова прижимаясь к нему. Первое не пассивное действие с тех пор, как Баки прижал его к кровати.

— Ну, — сказал Стив. Он бесил Баки тем, что до сих пор мог думать. — Дело в том, что он большой. Мой узел не спадёт после первого раза. И второго тоже. Как только мы начнём, — Стив снова вскинул бёдра, прижимаясь к заднице Баки, — то должны будем закончить. Не та ситуация, когда можно передумать.

Баки открыл рот, но ничего не смог сказать. Его тело отреагировало на голос внезапным взрывом чистой похоти. Стив был равен ему во всем: в силе, выносливости и стойкости. Никому не удавалось угнаться за его потребностями, никто не мог повязать его, пока он полностью не насыщался. Баки задавался вопросом, сможет ли Стив сделать так, что у Баки в мозгу побелеет от удовольствия.

— Вижу, — наконец-то сумел выдавить Баки, затаив дыхание, — кто-то часто передумывает? 

Улыбка Стива обнажала зубы, но в ней не было вызова. В ней было дикое, злое обещание лучшей ночи в его жизни. Если он захочет, если заглотит эту приманку.

— С тобой? — спросил Стив. — Полагаю, не выйдет. 

Баки ухмыльнулся — широко, во все зубы.

— Хорошо, — похвалил он. — Тогда тебе придётся рискнуть.

Стив засмеялся. Его смех был таким же диким и довольным, как его улыбка.

— Думаю, нам обоим придётся.

Вместо ответа Баки наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Стива — с зубами, жаром и желанием. Стив встретил его на полпути, и, наконец, Баки узнал, как бы он отреагировал, если бы Кларксон не одёрнул его. Это — как целовать огонь, и он обжег спину Баки. Он издал тихий задушенный стон, когда Стив зарычал в поцелуй, настолько низко, что звук завибрировал в груди Баки, посылая волну тепла к его члену. В рыке Стива был вызов, сила, но не доминирование. Большего Баки было и не нужно.


	18. Chapter 18

**Глава 17**

Стив сжал ладонями бёдра Баки, чувствуя под пальцами крепкие мышцы. Он тонул в нём — теперь, когда мог коснуться, когда Баки сказал, что он _может_ коснуться. Он разрешил. Нет, даже лучше, он _хотел_. И, боже, Стив хотел трогать, лизать, целовать каждый дюйм кожи Баки.

Баки не был похож ни на одного человека, которого Стив предположительно мог бы привести в свою постель. Не только своей личностью; он был физически модифицирован. Он был достаточно силён, чтобы выдержать всё, что мог предложить Стив; можно не бояться травмировать его, сломать кости, схватив слишком крепко. Можно было не бояться оставить синяки, потому что они заживут так же быстро, как появятся. От развернувшихся возможностей по телу Стива вновь прошла дрожь.

Скользнув ладонями выше, он провёл пальцами по коже чуть выше пояса штанов Баки, удивляясь тому, насколько нежной ощущалась кожа. Он сжал сильнее, перевернулся, и Баки позволил ему. Мощное тело напряглось, но только на мгновение. Затем он снова расслабился — действуя заодно со Стивом, а не против.

Подмяв Баки под себя, Стив прижался своими бёдрами к его. 

— Да, — сказал Баки, его тон стал ниже, пряди влажных волос прилипли к щекам и лбу. — Ты этого хочешь.

Стив фыркнул, потому что он мог сказать? Член был таким твёрдым, что способность Стива к речи была сильно ограничена. Он был слишком занят мыслями о коже Баки, его запахе и тепле. Одна возможность находиться рядом с этим мощным телом пугала. Поверить в то, что он может прикоснуться, сделать большее, было почти невозможно.

Снова потянувшись к Баки за поцелуем, Стив был счастливо удивлен, когда тот подался навстречу. Губы Баки мягко, послушно приоткрылись, впуская внутрь его язык. Вся мягкость исчезла, когда он начал посасывать его, заставив Стива застонать. Руки Баки соскользнули с плеч, забрались под футболку, и Стив задрожал от касания ласкающего кожу холодного металла. Оно было твёрдым и неожиданно непоколебимым. 

Чего бы ни ожидал Стив, но точно не того, что физическое влечение столь легко воплотится в действие.

Поёрзав, Стив медленно прижался к Баки, соединяя их тела — от лодыжек к бедрам, от талии к плечам. Он опёрся на локти, обхватил ладонями лицо Баки и поцеловал глубже, кусая мягкие, потрескавшиеся губы. Бёдра Стива были зажаты между ног Баки, он ощущал, как поддаются под руками сильные мышцы. От нетерпения почти что кружилась голова. Он медленно решился; Баки позволил ему раздвинуть ноги только тогда, когда был готов. Член Стива прижался к твёрдому животу Баки, попав в ловушку между их телами. Их разделяли только тонкие штаны.

Стив застонал, звук быстро превратился в дрожащее в груди рычание. Снова открыв глаза, он встретил взгляд Баки; его глаза были расширенными, тёмными и удивлёнными. Однако не недовольными. 

Повинуясь инстинктам, Стив снова зарычал. Баки издал тихий звук — смесь выдоха, стона и еле слышного скулежа. По телу Стива прокатилась волна тепла, и он сильнее прижался ко рту Баки, задыхаясь, кусая губы омеги. Баки отвечал, сталкиваясь с ним зубами, царапая ногтям спину и дёргая за волосы.

— Сделай так снова, — пробормотал Баки в рот Стиву, даже не потрудившись разорвать поцелуй.

Стив был только рад. Зарычав ещё ниже, громче и яростней, он с силой вжался в Баки, потираясь членом об него. 

Баки снова издал тот полузадушенный звук, забросил ногу Стиву на бедро и притянул ниже. Сквозь футболку Стив мог чувствовать каждую мышцу тела Баки. Мускулы омеги были твёрдыми и горячими, и Стив так хотел почувствовать их голой кожей. Согласившись с невысказанным желанием, Баки сжал в кулаках футболку Стива и рванул. Изодранный хлопок повис у него на плечах. 

— Баки… — застонал Стив, когда Баки рванул остатки футболки. Стиву не удалось достаточно собрать мозги в кучу, чтобы избавиться от неё самостоятельно. 

Баки положил руки ему на грудь ещё до того, как печальные останки футболки оказались на полу. Контрастно горячая и холодная, его ладони послали волну мурашек по коже Стива. Он дрожал, но не двигался, позволяя Баки смотреть, прикасаться — всё, что он хотел.

— Боже, — прошептал Баки, медленно проведя ладонью по груди Стива, — твоё тело... чертовски идеально...

Руки Баки соскользнули ниже, под грудные мышцы, обхватили их. Стив покраснел от головы до ног, тело захлестнула волна тепла. Взгляд Баки был непристойней любого пошлого комментария, который Стив когда-либо слышал на улице, в доках или от Тони.

Баки провёл руками по подрагивающим мышцам живота Стива, спускаясь ниже, пока не прижал обе ладони к заметной выпуклости в его штанах. Стив дёрнулся и застонал; не сдержавшись, он толкнулся бёдрами навстречу его рукам. Член был тяжёлым, налитым кровью, невероятно чувствительным и сочился смазкой. Обе Баки руки были невероятны, но тёплое касание живой ощущалось поистине феноменально.

— Бак, пожалуйста, — ахнул Стив, он был не уверен, что сможет долго выдержать дразнящую прелюдию.

Баки ухмыльнулся, полные губы скривились — без злобы или насмешки. Серые глаза, обычно похожие на сталь, были мягкими и тёмными. Больше облака, чем металл. Взгляд Стива метнулся к его мощной шее, её напряжённым мышцам. Стив позволил себе посмотреть ниже — потому что мог, потому что это разрешалось — и сглотнул. Торс Баки был великолепен. Мышцы быстро вздымающейся и опадающей груди чётко выделялись, были широкими и сильными. Только грубые шрамы вокруг металлического плеча вносили дисгармонию, но он, не отрываясь, смотрел на доказательство того, что сотворили с омегой. 

Боль сделала Баки тем, кем он был.

Стив медленно поднял руку, чтобы коснуться шрамов, ощутить, утешить... он не знал. Баки застыл, когда пальцы Стива оказались возле его кожи, тело стало будто каменное. Словно Стив щёлкнул выключателем, отключив Баки. Стив открыл рот, чтобы спросить, всё ли в порядке, но взгляд серых глаз всё ещё был мягок. Баки не возражал. Он допускал эту близость, хотя и был не совсем доволен. Выказанное доверие тронуло Стива даже больше, чем недавний поцелуй.

Медленно, держа руку на виду, Стив коснулся места соединения металла с плотью. Заезжающие на грудь пластины под его рукой были потрясающе тёплыми, почти такими же, как кожа Баки. Сосредоточившись, он почувствовал слабую вибрацию пластин, будто у руки была своя собственная жизнь. Сдвинув ладонь с металла на плоть, Стив обнаружил, что рубцы мягче, чем он ожидал; кожа была чуть более жёсткой и сухой, но всё ещё мягкой и тёплой.

Стив не вполне понял зачем, но повиновался инстинкту и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать металл. У пластин не было никакого вкуса, даже привкуса меди, какой бывает, если лизнуть ключи. Он провёл губами по широкой пластине, затрагивающей грудную мышцу Баки; она была гладкой, с острыми стыками пластин. Когда Баки не возразил, он размашисто лизнул твёрдую поверхность.

Баки неровно выдохнул, издав едва слышное “ох”. 

Тихо рыкнув, Стив продолжил лизать, проходясь языком от металла к рубцам, а от них — к маленькому коричневому соску. Баки удивленно выдохнул, сжимая руки, когда язык Стива закружился над остроконечным бутоном. Он чувствовал, каким неровным было дыхание Баки. Заброшенная на бедро нога не давала двигаться, её мышцы были жёсткими и неуступчивыми.

Мускулы Баки под ним напрягались и ритмично сокращались. Стив терял себя в ощущении, вкусе, тепле и запахе кожи Баки. От его пряного, острого аромата рот наполнялся слюной. Этот аромат неустанно преследовал его в «Трех сестрах», тянулся к нему, требовал его внимания. Стив так давно хотел прикоснуться к Баки, и теперь он мог. Он мог навалиться на него сверху, придавить к матрасу и упиваться всеми этими кожей и мышцами.

Так он и делал: лизал, дегустировал, трогал каждый дюйм тела омеги, до которого мог достать. Он потерялся в нём и вернулся в сознание только тогда, когда понял, что руки Баки больше не сжимают, а целенаправленно давят на пояс спортивных штанов, чтобы добраться до задницы Стива. Хоть так он и потерял ощущение контакта и трения на член, но поднял бедра так, чтобы Баки мог толкнуть ткань вниз.

Когда Стив снова припал к его коже, руки Баки остались на его заднице. Первое ласковое движение изучающих пальцев между ягодиц шокировало, пусть он этого и ожидал. Мускулы напряглись, на мгновение сжав пальцы Баки, и у него перехватило дыхание. Стив не должен был этого хотеть: пальцы Баки внутри себя, жёсткие и грубые, тщательно готовящие к члену. Стиву было всё равно. Он хотел этого, всегда, с того момента, как услышал, что его может взять омега.

Руки Баки на заднице заставили Стива подумать о том, что теперь он хочет, чтобы омега вжал его в простыни, закрыл своим телом и вставил внутрь член. В голове стремительно появился образ того, как мышцы Баки напрягаются и сокращаются, пока он удерживает Стива. Как его тело будет покрыто потом, как он будет трахать Стива — так, как тайно хотел с момента их знакомства. Мысль о запахе Баки, остром желании и сладких омежьих феромонах...

Даже в этом, предполагаемо просвещенном веке, все говорили, что это неправильно. Но, к счастью, Стив хотел этого. Настолько, что чувствовал себя жадным и бесстыдным. 

Баки прижал кончики пальцев к дырке Стива, но не так сильно, чтобы проникнуть внутрь.

— Хочу в тебя, — хрипло сказал Баки, его голос был настолько низким, что по телу Стива прошла волна мурашек. 

Прекратив посасывать сосок Баки и подняв голову, Стив встретил серые глаза — уже не мягкие и нежные. Они были похожи на полированную сталь, яркую и нечитаемую, губы распухли от поцелуев, на его щеках горел слабый румянец. Он был так красив.

И он собирался проебать Стивом постель.

Неглубоко и часто дыша, Стив кивнул, надеясь, что не выглядит слишком нетерпеливым. Вероятно, не вышло — такие люди, как Баки, всегда слишком легко читали его эмоции. Люди, которые нашли время заметить, узнать его. И не то чтобы Стив хорошо скрывался.

 

Если Баки и не понравилось увиденное, он этого не показал. Мышцы напряглись под кожей и он перевернулся, подминая Стива под себя с силой, которой до этого обладал только Тор. Стив затаил дыхание; частично от приземления на спину, но в основном от того, как выглядел Баки. Глаза — тёмные и настороженные, но мягкий изгиб губ предавал его. Он приоткрыл их, увлажняя потрескавшиеся губы розовым языком. 

Металлические пальцы Баки сжались на поясе штанов Стива, срывая их. Не желая оставлять Баки всю работу, Стив приподнял бедра, облегчая ему задачу, но не мог не дёрнуться, ощутив, как омыл воздух обнажённый член. Скулёж превратился в рычание, когда взгляд Баки устремился на него. В груди Стива расцвело удовлетворение. Он практически ощущал взгляд Баки, ласкавший яйца, налившийся кровью член, легкую выпуклость в основании — формирующий узел, орган, которым обладали только альфы.

Одного взгляда оказалось недостаточно, так как Баки полностью сорвал со Стива штаны, а затем наклонился, обхватывая его член рукой. Несколько раз резко проведя по стволу кулаком, он заставил Стива стонать и задыхаться, будто раненого, наслаждающегося ощущением сильных, мозолистых пальцев на твёрдом члене. Хоть прикосновение Баки было столь же решительным и уверенным, оно так отличалось от его собственных. От одного его движения на несколько секунд таял мозг.

Столь же внезапно Баки остановился, заставив его заскулить. Подняв глаза, Стив обнаружил, что Баки полностью сполз с кровати и встал, потянувшись к поясу штанов. Планируя раздеться. Стив приподнялся на локтях, чтобы посмотреть. Он не сомневался, что зрелище будет кричаще горячим. Стив едва не расползся лужицей по полу, увидев Баки в едва прикрывающем его полотенце, так что будет, когда он окажется по-настоящему голым?

— Я мог бы с этим помочь, — предложил Стив, смутно указывая на единственный предмет одежды Баки.

Баки просто ухмыльнулся, вздёрнув уголок губ и приподняв брови. Стив не знал, насколько выразительным может быть лицо омеги. Один только взгляд очаровывал.

— Нет, — отказался Баки, снова ухмыляясь. — Останься там и думай, что скоро в тебе окажется мой член. 

— Вроде как уже, — признался Стив, поскольку Баки толкнул пояс штанов на несколько дюймов вниз, показывая тёмную полосу волос и рельефные мышцы пресса. От этого вида перехватило дыхание, сердце забилось быстрее, пальцы зазудели. Настоящим испытанием было не подняться и снова не коснуться Баки.

— Я правда хочу тебя потрогать, — сказал Стив, его голос был суровым и сухим. — Мне нужно.

Баки не ответил. Его пальцы скользнули под резинку тренировочных штанов ЩИТа и потащили их вниз так медленно, как только было возможно. Стив облизнул губы, разглядывая каждый миллиметр оголившейся кожи. Из горла вырвался резкий вздох; всё, что он хотел — коснуться Баки, чтобы узнать, что он — _его_. 

— Скоро, — пообещал Баки, наконец стаскивая штаны с бёдер и обнажая член. 

Стив со свистом вдохнул, во рту пересохло; он наблюдал, как член Баки дёрнулся, прижимаясь к животу. Это был первый увиденный им эрегированный член, который не принадлежал ему самому, и он был одновременно и похож, и нет. Окружённый короткими тёмными волосками и чуть изогнутый, он практически прижимался животу Баки. Взгляд Стива метнулся ниже, к крепким бедрам, мускулистым и покрытым шрамами. Зрелище было лучше, чем он мог себе представить — демонстрация силы, власти, и, боже, Стив хотел его.

Стива учили, что он не должен этого хотеть. Ему никогда не нравились нежные изящные омеги. В его вкусе были сильные и напористые. Пегги определённо была такой, Тони — другим. Тем не менее, Стив не знал, что ему может понравиться взрывной характер, злоба и грёбаная опасность. Тело Баки источало угрозу, которую Стиву не приходилось видеть ни в одном другом встреченном омеге. Это задевало Стива за самое его естество.

Голый, как в день своего рождения, бескорыстный и бесстрашный, Баки оглядел комнату, прежде чем сосредоточился на тумбочке. Стив покраснел сильнее; он знал, что было в ящиках. Пока Баки был в ванной, он, пытаясь занять себя и отвлечься от искушения, обыскал их. Содержимое не должно было быть сюрпризом. Это была комната для вязки, а у некоторых омег были проблемы с естественной смазкой. Не говоря уже о бетах, чьё тело и вовсе её не вырабатывало; во время гона мужчины-альфы лубрикант был необходим в медицинских целях. Стив рос с мыслью, что окажется альфой и когда-нибудь найдет омегу или бету, которая захочет быть с ним. Так что он знал, что медики предоставляли медицинскую смазку в довольно _больших_ бутылках.

Баки удовлетворённо хмыкнул, когда нашёл одну такую бутылку, и от этого звука член Стива дёрнулся. Стив вновь встретил взгляд Баки, когда тот направился к кровати, его член покачивался с каждым шагом. Баки залез на край кровати, вклинил колено между ног Стива, затем второе, пополз вперёд. Когда Баки навис над Стивом, заставив его непристойно широко развести ноги, тот сглотнул и упал обратно на матрас.

— Я собираюсь засунуть в тебя палец, — сказал Баки низким рычащим голосом, вытягиваясь над Стивом, прижимаясь к нему до сих пор влажным, разгорячённым телом. — Растянуть тебя, — выдохнул Баки, согревая его губы своим дыханием, — чтобы я смог проникнуть в тебя членом.

Стив застонал, приподнимаясь, чтобы поцеловать Баки, одновременно хватая его за плечи и притягивая вниз.

— Перестань болтать и сделай это, — прошипел Стив. Он пришёл в себя только для того, чтобы выдохнуть эти слова, затем вновь отключил разум, кусая и облизывая губы Баки, трахая его языком, вздёргивая бёдра, стараясь потереться о раскинувшееся над ним тело.

Баки не ответил, не смог бы, даже если захотел, однако он издал ещё один короткий рык, возясь с бутылкой смазки. Для инстинктов Стива это было слишком. Он так долго сдерживал их, что этот короткий звук пошатнул внутренний барьер. Он, не прекращая нападать на рот Баки, зарычал в ответ, низко, долго и глубоко, 

Баки вновь отреагировал на его рык прокатившейся по телу дрожью. Боже, Стив любил это, любил реакцию Баки на него. Возможно, это не всегда было хорошо, но он никогда не игнорировал Стива. Бросал ему вызов, вызывал те чувства и мысли, которых он никогда не ожидал.

Ощутив между ягодиц холодные, скользкие пальцы, Стив прекратил рычать и резко вдохнул.

— Господи, ты действительно этого хочешь, — пробормотал Баки ему в губы.

— Ты слишком много говоришь, — пожаловался Стив.

— Да? — пробормотал Баки, кусая Стива за шею. Его зубы впились в сухожилие, но постарались не прокусить кожу. Стив чувствовал его осторожность и ненавидел её, почти так же сильно, как его зубы у себя на горле. От этого его инстинкты выли. Стив сжал руки на плечах Баки, сопротивляясь импульсивному желанию сбросить омегу.

— Так лучше? — спросил Баки, и Стив почувствовал, как проталкивается в дырку первый палец. Шок от проникновения успокоил импульс Стива, хотя поначалу ему было трудно разобраться в самом себе. Никакой боли, практически никакого ощущения растяжения, и Стив был потрясен тем, насколько хотел большего, хотел почувствовать, как Баки по-настоящему раскрывает его. И тем не менее от пальца Баки внутри по телу пробежала дрожь волнения.

— Хватит страдать хернёй, — зарычал Стив, подаваясь бёдрами и насаживаясь на палец.

Баки ахнул, резким движением прижался к его коже. В ответ Стив закинул ногу ему на бедро, надавил, ощутив под икрой крепость его мускулистой задницы, притянул ближе, заставив сильнее прижаться к текущему члену. Он упёрся в живот Баки, размазывая предэякулят между их телами. Каждое движение было лучше предыдущего.

— Господи, Стив, ты такой…

Каким бы ни был Стив, Баки этого так и не сказал. Вместо этого он добавил ещё один палец, скользкий, длинный и... ох. Теперь Стив чувствовал, как растягиваются мышцы. Дыхание перехватило, он содрогнулся: в голове из ниоткуда возникло воспоминание о прошлом. Джозеф Грей, красивый альфа, который жил в том же доме, что и Стив. Альфа, которого избили до смерти, когда люди узнали, что он любил, когда его брали как омегу. Стив вспомнил мрачное лицо матери, в тот день запретившей ему выходить из дома. И шёпот о полиции, которая пришла забрать тело и так не удосужилась расследовать, кто убил мистера Грея.

— Стив? Ты в порядке?

Голос Баки выдернул Стива из воспоминаний, и, подняв голову, он увидел, что омега очень тих, его потемневшие глаза были полностью сосредоточены на Стиве. Его согрело то, что Баки был так осторожен с ним, будто Стив мог сломаться от пары пальцев в заднице. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как люди смотрели на него и видели маленького хрупкого человека. В другой момент это вывело бы его из себя, но сейчас? Нет.

— Ты знаешь. Это не так, — Стив прочистил горло. — Ты не против, что я хочу этого?

Приподнявшись на локте, Баки отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на Стива. Он медленно вытащил палец.

— Что? — Баки был явно смущен, между его бровями образовалась небольшая морщинка.

— Хочу... снизу, — осторожно сказал Стив, безо всякой логической причины чувствуя себя уязвимым. Баки попросил об этом. Он не настаивал и не ставил условий. Не было причин считать, что Баки станет хуже о нём думать.

— Почему я должен возражать? — медленно спросил Баки. — Потому что кто-то решил, что ты не должен этого хотеть? Потому что кто-то решил, что я не хочу? — зарычал он, его голос быстро становился ниже. — Ты видел, как хорошо я отношусь к людям, думающим, что я должен просто взять и вписаться в их милую модель поведения.

— Просто тебе не нравятся люди, которые говорят тебе, что делать, — проворчал Стив, откидывая с глаз влажные от пота волосы.

Баки легко улыбнулся ему.

— Стив, если ты хочешь, то это здорово, потому что я хочу. Наши желания никого, блядь, не касаются.

Стив улыбнулся, протягивая руку и притягивая Баки.

— Тогда со мной всё прекрасно. С тобой, с нами. 

Не в состоянии сдержать энтузиазм, Стив поцеловал Баки, жёстко, глубоко и мокро. Он прямо во время поцелуя чувствовал, что губы Баки растягиваются в безмолвном смешке. Пальцы втиснулись внутрь и согнулись, безошибочно обнаружив простату Стива. Стив сбился с дыхания и дёрнулся назад, выгибаясь, и смех Баки перестал быть беззвучным. Комнату наполнил низкий, дразнящий смешок.

Ещё более дразнящими были медленные и жёсткие, настойчивые потирающие движения по его простате. Ощущения были куда ярче, чем когда он делал это сам, потому что никогда не мог предсказать, когда будет следующая вспышка. Каждый выдох с шумом вырывался из его горла, разум занимали только всплески чистого удовольствия, которые продолжали волнами затапливать его тело благодаря совершенной целеустремлённости Баки.

Снайперы, подумал Стив, могут только так.

Только заслышав хриплый смех Стив понял, что сказал это вслух. Баки, посмеиваясь, прижался лбом к его груди, однако пальцы внутри так и не прекратили наворачивать безумные круги по простате Стива. Удар кулаком по спине только заставил его засмеяться ещё сильнее, в то время как сам Стив корчился и стонал, подаваясь бёдрами и пытаясь заставить добавить ещё один палец. Баки остановился и вновь задрожал только тогда, когда Стив зарычал.

— Ещё? — вытянувшись всем телом, невероятно низким голосом прошептал Баки ему прямо в ухо. 

— Клянусь, — успел решительно выдохнуть Стив, — если не сделаешь этого, то я тебя убью.

— Ну не знаю, — подразнил Баки, — я просто хочу показать тебе, как это делается. Потому что, — его губы коснулись ушной раковины. Едва ощутимое прикосновение сводило Стива с ума, — если ты сделаешь всё правильно, твой узел при каждом толчке будет задевать мою простату. Затем, когда он набухнет, — Баки царапнул зубами его кожу. От резкого контраста с пальцами, всё ещё ритмично потирающими комок нервов внутри этими идеальными, ужасными круговыми движениями, перед глазами Стива заплясали пятна, — и станет прекрасно твёрдым и большим внутри меня...

— Господи, Бак, — ахнул Стив.

— Он будет давить на мою простату, — продолжил шептать Баки, и Стив заскулил, честное слово, заскулил, просто представляя это, — вот так.

Иллюстрируя утверждение, Баки жёстко прижал пальцы к измученной простате Стива, заставляя его кричать.

— Подсказка принята, — сумел простонать Стив, смутно осознавая, что собирается кончить. Он собирался кончить в любую секунду, в любой момент и... Баки без предупреждения вытащил пальцы.

— Лучше бы так оно и было, — пригрозил Баки, прикусывая челюсть Стива и будто бы сотней зубов сжимая кожу.

Вытянувшись, Баки потянулся к бутылке с смазкой, брошенной рядом с бедром Стива. Он посмотрел ему в глаза, когда поднял её, раскрыл крышку и щедро вылил на живую руку. Затем опустил взгляд, и его пальцы, холодные и скользкие, прижались к дырке Стива.

Хоть он и ожидал этого, холод заставил мышцы сжаться.

— Придурок, — выдохнул Стив, когда увидел ухмылку Баки.

Какие-либо другие слова вылетели из Стива, когда он почувствовал, как проталкиваются внутрь три толстых, мозолистых пальца. Не особо больно, но тянущее чувство в обхватывающих их мышцах невозможно было игнорировать. Баки был слишком медленным, слишком осторожным, но решительным и настойчивым. Неотвратимым.

Это продолжалось только мгновения. Затем пальцы Баки заскользили легче, сопротивление уменьшилось. Сыворотка позволила его мышцам легче растягиваться, быстрее приспосабливаться. Однако, хоть жжение и уменьшилось, пальцы внутри чувствовались такими же огромными. Стив думал, что может пристраститься к ощущению жмущейся к нему, раскрывающей его плоти.

— Пожалуйста, — умудрился выдохнуть Стив, — сделай это. Войди в меня.

Баки застонал, или заскулил, задушено и глухо, и огонь в животе Стива разгорелся ярче. Он раздвинул колени шире, бесстыдно раскрываясь. Твёрдый член лежал на животе в небольшой лужице предэякулята, и Стив надеялся, что это подстегнёт Баки. Сработало. Его взгляд оказался слишком большим испытанием для Баки, и тот ругнулся, потянувшись за смазкой. Сев, Стив забрал у него бутылку и вылил, пожалуй, слишком много геля в руку, прежде чем обеими руками потянулся к члену Баки. У него ещё не было шанса прикоснуться к нему, и он не собирался упускать эту возможность.

Пальцы Стива обхватили горячую, твёрдую плоть, смазывая лубрикантом шелковистую кожу. Баки снова ругнулся, металлическая рука сжала плечо Стива, пока тот медленно двигал руками от основания до головки. Этого было недостаточно. Заинтригованный и возбужденный, другой рукой Стив коснулся яиц Баки. Мягко сжал, просто взвешивая их в руке. Мгновение спустя Баки оттолкнул его, задыхаясь и краснея. Он обхватил член живой рукой, металлической впившись Стиву в бедро и опрокинув на кровать с такой лёгкостью, что дыхание застряло в горле.

Миг спустя Стив почувствовал первое прикосновение члена Баки к своей дырке, напряжённой и расслабленной одновременно. К счастью, Баки не стал медлить, и Стив был поглощен ошеломляющим ощущением толкающего внутрь члена. В горле перехватило, заставив безудержно скулить, когда Баки плавным движением скользнул в него. Стив заметался под ним, потянувшись за чем-то, чем угодно, за что можно ухватиться. Сжав металлический локоть Баки, он рывком притянул его вниз. С такой силой, что Баки выпустил его бедро и, потеряв равновесие, рухнул ему на грудь. Член въехал глубже, и Стив тяжело задышал, сжимая его внутри и забывая обо всём, кроме ощущения Баки внутри. Он был так глубоко, так растягивал и наполнял. Сильнее, чем он когда-либо чувствовал.

Сейчас Баки контролировал себя уже не столь хорошо. Он задыхался, будто пробежал марафон, его бёдра беспомощно дёргались, даже когда он пытался оставаться неподвижным.

— Да, — застонал Стив, — да, ну же.

Стон Баки был одновременно облегчённым, нетерпеливым и благодарным. В основном нетерпеливым, и Стив выгнулся, когда Баки медленно, задыхаясь, подался назад, а затем оттолкнул обратно. От второго толчка внутри тянуло так же, как и от первого, и Стив громко застонал, прикрыв трепещущие веки, когда Баки вошёл в него до конца.

— Боже, так хорошо, — задыхался Стив.

Когда Баки снова толкнулся внутрь, Стив не позволил ему сохранить темп улитки. Поведя тазом, Стив двинулся ему навстречу, и Баки издал задушенный крик, когда их бедра ударились друг о друга. Член Баки проехался по его простате, и Стив ахнул, откинув голову.

— Да, вот так, ещё. Ещё.

— И это я ещё слишком много говорю, — выдохнул Баки, но послушался, вновь толкнувшись в Стива. И ещё раз, и Стив вряд ли мог сделать больше, чем тяжело дышать и хвататься за Баки. Удовольствие затмевало зрение. Член Стива ныл и пульсировал. Ему было почти что больно в месте, где сформируется в пик гона узел.

Баки был олицетворением желания: он низко склонил голову, распущенные волосы прилипали к потному лбу и шее, пока он давал Стиву то, что он хотел. Мышцы напрягались и расслаблялись с каждым мощным толчком.

— Так... Боже, ты такой... — отрывисто забормотал Стив, хватаясь за каждый участок плоти, до которого мог дотянуться.

— Охуенный? — предположил Баки. — Большой?

Стив покачал головой, а Баки сильнее вжался ему в зад, подхватил ноги под коленями и вздёрнул так, будто Стив был каким-то шестидесятифунтовым твинком из порно. Он сумел ещё глубже вонзиться в него, и Стив закричал, выгибаясь, но беспощадный темп толчков Баки не позволил ему сделать ничего большего. 

— Не охуенный? — зарычал Баки, и это была больше угроза, чем вопрос. По его виску стекала капля пота.

— Такой охуенный, такой… боже, — забормотал Стив, подыскивая слово, которое не мог найти. Он был художником, ради всего святого, он не был хорош в словах.

Когда Баки рассмеялся, с придыханием и восхитительно сексуально, Стив понял, что снова сделал это — сказал вслух. Что было глупо, потому что когда он действительно пытался говорить, то не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. Забывал их все и мог только стонать. Удовольствие отливало и приливало, ещё не достигшее пика, однако Стив чувствовал себя сжатой пружиной. Он мог думать только о члене внутри, его длине, весе. Мог чувствовать только секс, пот и омежьи гормоны. Это сводило его с ума.

— Т-трахни меня, — умолял Стив. Приказывал? Может, и так. Может, и то, и другое. Не имело значения. Важен был только Баки. Он и легкий, как фейерверк, взрыв внутри.

— Баки, Баки, Баки! — закричал Стив, кончая. Всё ещё твёрдый член гневно пульсировал, узел угрожал набухнуть прямо сейчас, пока его окружала пустота — столько же удовольствия, сколько и боли.

Стиву было всё равно.

— Стив, господи, — ругнулся Баки, врываясь языком сквозь его приоткрытые губы. Он задыхался, пот капал с его лба на кожу Стива. Потому что он тоже собирался. Заполнить Стива и…

— О, боже, — застонал Стив.

Его наполнило тепло, и Баки рухнул в липкий беспорядок на животе Стива. Если его это и беспокоило, то он не показал виду. Мышцы Баки расслабились, он практически раскинулся на Стиве. Обмякший член выскользнул у него из задницы. Внутренние стенки сжались, и Стив осознал, насколько же там мокро. Собственный член подал ещё один злой сигнал, и Стив резко вдохнул, прижимая Баки ближе. Омега был явно вымотан, или, по крайней мере, временно вымотан. Однако для Стива произошедшее было только первым шагом. Первый оргазм всегда был самым лёгким и оставлял в Стиве бессмысленную потребность.

И, может быть, шепнула Стиву совесть, после одного оргазма Баки больше не хотел большего. В конце концов, это не Баки был в плену либидо. Он может остановиться, когда захочет.

Шёпот не помешал рукам Стива удержаться от скользящих, блуждающих движении по скользкой от пота спине Баки, вдоль позвоночника и до задницы. Тяжело сглотнув, Стив попытался помешать себе опуститься ниже, сжать ладонями ягодицы и раздвинуть их. Лежащий на нём Баки пошевелился, а Стив застонал, ощутив, как потёрся о него застрявший между их телами член. 

— Бак? — хрипло позвал Стив, подушечки его пальцев кружили по маленькой, плотно сжатой дырке. — Я должен знать. Я имею в виду, если ты закончил, я пойму, но ты должен сказать мне прямо сейчас.

Стив боролся с самим собой, чтобы не протолкнуть в него пальцы. В этот раз, по крайней мере, он выигрывал.

— Хм? — заинтересованно промямлил Баки, но, похоже, не хотел мешать исследованию Стива.

Он застонал. Звук превратился в рык, и Стив, повернув голову, резко прикусил челюсть Баки.

Омега рванулся из под его зубов и зло посмотрел на него.

— Эй!

— Ты должен послушать, — взмолился Стив, потребовал, скомандовал; всё сразу. — Я на грани.

— Да, да, — пробормотал Баки, снова утыкаясь в грудь Стиву, медленно и расслабленно, как довольная кошка. — Вместо того, чтобы столько болтать, мог бы просто вставить в меня пальцы. Я не вечно буду так расслаблен, знаешь.

— О, господи, — ругнулся Стив, или помолился, или и то, и другое.

Обхватив его руками, Стив перевернул их. Баки просто безвольно раскинулся под ним на простынях, мягко и расслабленно. Его покорность и податливость творила со Стивом то, что он так пытался подавить. Он зарычал, и Баки задрожал, глядя на него из под приоткрытых век. Будто рык был командой, Баки раздвинул ноги и медленно поднял подбородок. Стив ощутил тянущее чувство в груди, его глаза устремились к пульсу омеги. Он заслужил это, добился этого. Баки принадлежал ему — будет принадлежать. Наслаждаться, умолять, удовлетворять. 

Медленно, не желая потерять этот образ, желая угодить своему омеге, Стив навис над Баки. Его рука мягко легла на пульсирующую на горле вену, неуклонный стук крови отдавался в его ладони. Чуть повернув Баки голову, Стив коснулся челюсти и почувствовал, что он дёрнулся.

— Тише, — успокоился он, проведя по линии челюсти губами, — я позабочусь о тебе.

С дико бьющимся сердцем он спустился ниже. Он не приоткрывал губ, будто бы собираясь укусить, пока не коснулся ароматических желез Баки. В груди загрохотало, и он раздвинул губы, припадая к месту, откуда исходил запах Баки. Стив мог чувствовать только его. 

— Без зубов, — снова предупредил Баки, но не оттолкнул, веря, что он сдержит слово.

Непрерывный рык стал громче. Стив был удовлетворен этим проявлением доверия. Но окружавший его запах заставлял его думать о жаре, узости и трении, которые прекратят боль. 

Стив не мог думать ни о чём другом — только о том, каково будет вставить в омегу член, вжаться до самого конца. Он мог наконец отпустить себя: позволить себе трахаться, пока узел не набухнет внутри другого тела. Руки дрожали при мысли, что он сделает это: будет трахать Баки. Минуты или часы; до тех пор, пока не будет удовлетворен. Будет кончать в него снова и снова, связывая их узлом. Заставлять Баки принимать, принимать и принимать, пока Стив, наконец, не выдохнется. 

— Тебе нужно растянуть меня, здоровяк, — убеждал Баки, его голос был тихим и ободряющим. — У меня уже долгое время никого не было.

Изданный Стивом рык не был звуком желания и одобрения, как раньше. Он злился и ревновал, потому что другие альфы взяли то, что принадлежало ему. Сделали больно. Они не заслужили этого, не заслужили; силой взяли то, что принадлежало Стиву, потому что его не было рядом, чтобы защитить Баки.

Баки под ним затих, и в этом была вина Стива. Обнюхав его челюсть, Стив сел, чтобы посмотреть на своего омегу. Настороженные серые глаза смотрели на него, и Стив не знал, как это исправить. Однако он знал, как может без укусов сделать Баки своим, отвадив от него других альф.

Наклонившись и прижавшись ко лбу Баки своим, Стив провёл по его горлу ароматической железой на запястье. Серые глаза распахнулись, когда он повторил движение, на этот раз с другой стороны. Метка, дающая любому в пределах нескольких футов от Баки знать, что он принадлежит альфе. Принадлежит Стиву.

Дыхание Баки всё ещё было неровным, когда Стив зарычал: 

— Мой.

— Стив, — нерешительно сказал Баки, неуверенно, настороженно, но все ещё уязвимо. Предлагая Стиву то, что не предлагал никому. Отдавая.

— Мой, — повторил Стив, мягче, нежнее, потирая запястьем по ключице Баки.

Не имело значения, что Баки не подтвердил это, не заговорил снова. Запах Стива был на его коже. И от него не укрылось, что Баки его не остановил. Он стремительно подчинился ему, его метке. Сейчас, оказавшись под Стивом, он так сильно отличался от своего обычно агрессивного и непримиримого “я”. Тем не менее, он остался непокорённым. Маловероятно, что раньше он позволял альфе столь явно претендовать на своё тело.

Ещё раз уткнувшись в Баки носом и глубоко вдохнув его аромат, Стив заставил себя отстраниться.

— Что?.. — начал Баки, но вскрикнул, когда Стив без особых усилий перевернул его на живот. Застонав в матрас, Баки оглянулся на Стива, когда тот, порой прикусывая, дорожкой поцелуев спустился по линии позвоночника вниз. Не желая переставать пробовать своего омегу, он наслаждался жаром, близостью, предложенной ему свободой касаться всей этой кожи и ощущением крошечных волосков под ладонями, когда скользнул руками по идеальным мускулистым бёдрам.

Опустившись на колени между ног Баки, он сжал ладонями крепкие ягодицы и широко раздвинул их. Облизнув губы, Стив уставился на его сморщенную дырку. У Баки не было течки, так что она не блестела от естественной смазки. Стив позволил себе представить это; его дырка была бы раскрытой и пульсирующей, тело Баки было бы готово к его узлу. Так легко было бы растянуть его, скользнуть в обхватывающий узел тугой жар

Стив прижал большие пальцы к сжатому кольцу мышцы, осторожно потянул в стороны. Баки сбился с дыхания, заёрзал, поэтому Стив протолкнул палец внутрь. Баки заскулил. Звук отправился прямиком к члену Стива, и тот застонал, без раздумий склонившись и лизнув дырку Баки. Его удивленный вздох был почти так же хорош, как и скулёж, и Стив лизнул снова, пробуя на вкус жар Баки, заставляя его стонать. Стив проследил языком край приоткрытой дырки, а затем засунул язык так глубоко, как только мог. Ощущение шелковистой плоти поразило его; насколько мягкая, насколько уступчивая.

— Ебать, — ругнулся Баки, сжимая руками простыню и оттопыривая задницу навстречу Стиву.

— Вот так? — дразняще спросил Стив, прежде чем снова погрузиться в его вкус.

Омега оживился, когда язык Стива начал проникать в жар его тела и вылизывать, раскрывая. Он ругался и стонал, но не пытался уйти. Пытался подобраться поближе и потереться о простынь вновь затвердевшим членом. Баки был снова возбуждён от внимания Стива, и именно по этой причине он уделил этому так много времени. Стив, ухватив Баки за бёдра, подтащил к себе, подразнил край его дырки, начал трахать языком снова и снова. До тех пор, пока не разболелась челюсть, и ему не пришлось оторваться от его кожи.

Задыхаясь, будто бежал часами, а не лежал на месте, Стив перевернул Баки обратно. Омега не ожидал этого и, приземлившись на спину, издал тихое удивлённое “ох”. Как и раньше, Баки раздвинул ноги, а Стив быстро проскользнул вперёд, расталкивая их ещё шире.

— Так и будешь пялиться, — подсказал Бак, — или продолжишь?

Стив огладил ладонями бёдра Баки. Руки тряслись, потому что ему _необходимо_ было быть внутри своего омеги, заполнить его, заявить права и успокоить боль — как его, так и собственную. Каким-то образом он сумел отыскать смазку в складках простыни и вылить на дрожащие пальцы куда больше, чем требовалось — столько, что она закапала на постель. Однако Баки не смеялся над ним, глядя темными, бездонно серыми глазами. Стив же не мог отвести взгляда от его промежности, от узкой порозовевшей дырки. Центра внимания всепоглощающей, прожигающей его потребности. Руки дрожали, дыхание стало рваным, когда он протолкнул в Баки первый скользкий палец. 

Это было легко, слишком легко, и Стив мимолётно подумал, что Баки помогает ему, насаживаясь на палец. Он хотел быть нежным, не торопиться, потому что омега заслужил это. Но гон не позволял ему быть медленным или осторожным. Он не мог. Ему было _нужно_ , и единственное, что он помнил — Баки необходимо растянуть. Стив вытащил палец и заменил двумя. С них капала смазка. Баки не тёк, своей у него не было, и ему требовались растяжка и лубрикант, но Стив так нуждался в нём.

Так чертовски нуждался.

Стив протолкнул пальцы внутрь, наблюдая, как они исчезают в теле Баки, наслаждаясь сжавшей их невероятной шелковистостью. Несколько мелких толчков спустя Стив снова вытащил их, схватив смазку и щедро выливая на приглашающую, уязвимую дырку. Баки задрожал, и Стив зарычал, заталкивая внутрь столько смазки, сколько мог. 

Сосредоточившись на этой единственной задаче, Стив сумел отвлечься от своего болезненно ноющего жёсткого члена, неуклонно истекающего предэякулятом. Подготавливая Баки, добавляя по мере необходимости смазки, он потерял счёт времени. Мир сузился до ощущения обнимающих его пальцы мышц. Когда их сопротивление ослабло, Стив добавил третий палец, и тело Баки с небольшой заминкой приняло его. Он без особых усилий растягивался вокруг пальцев, словно специально созданный для Стива.

Стоны Баки привели Стива в себя, нарушив его почти медитативный транс. Подняв взгляд, он обнаружил, что Баки закрыл глаза и откинул голову, выставив полностью раскрытое горло. Однако его внимание привлекло не это. А неспешно двигающаяся на члене живая рука Баки.

Стив дёрнулся. Всё терпение вмиг исчезло, ему нужно было наконец-то попасть внутрь Баки. Сжав бедро омеги и намереваясь насадить его на себя, он впервые почувствовал, что Баки сопротивляется. Стив зарычал или, может быть, заскулил. Не был уверен, не контролировал себя достаточно, потому что Баки извивался под ним, пытаясь отползти. Он не знал, что сделал неправильно, чем вызвал недовольство своего омеги, но он это сделал.

— Погоди, — сказал Баки. Его глаза потемнели, губы распухли от поцелуев и укусов. Он не выглядел несчастным, но Стив был не столь медленным и нежным, как мог бы. Может, его нужно лучше подготовить. Баки не стал бы просто так его останавливать. Стив не был уверен, что сможет остановиться.

Потянувшись к смазке, он снова замер, когда Баки сказал: 

— Сзади легче.

Потребовалось мгновение, прежде чем его мозг расшифровал слова, и да, поза; Баки был прав. Ему будет легче принять узел, если Стив возьмёт его сзади, так будет проще ждать, пока он не опадёт внутри. Стив без промедления перевернул Баки, как тряпичную куклу. Он раздражённо заворчал, плюхнувшись на живот, и раздвинул ноги. Стив смотрел на мощную мускулистую спину, блестящее металлическое плечо и идеальные округлости ягодиц. Протянув руки, он раздвинул их, обнажая для прохладного воздуха и своего голодного взгляда блестящую от смазки розовую дырку.

Будто почувствовав это, Баки застонал и выгнул спину, вскидывая задницу. _Подставляясь_ Стиву. Рот наполнился слюной, из груди вырвалось рычание. И если уж на то пошло, от этого рыка Баки выгнулся ещё сильнее, предлагая большее глазам Стива, его рукам, его члену. Отдавая своё тело на милость Стиву, и тому потребовалось монументальное усилие, чтобы просто не втолкнуть член в эту манящую дырку.

Руки всё также дрожали, когда он вновь затеребил бутылку смазки. После подготовки пальцы левой руки были скользкими от лубриканта, и от тряски легче не становилось. Но Стив был в отчаянии, и он, наконец, сжал член в кулаке. Ругнулся, потому что это было слишком хорошо, и несколько раз резко двинул кулаком. В основном чтобы смазать член, но он беспомощно, отчаянно хотел, чтобы что-то сжало полусформированный узел. Как бы хорошо не ощущалась собственная рука, он знал: тело Баки будет намного лучше.

Прижав головку к дырке Баки, он надавил. Стив смотрел, как растягиваются, поддаются под давлением мышцы. Затем головка проскользнула внутрь, и он закатил глаза от ощущения охватившей его влажной узости. Баки окутал Стива, как шелковистая перчатка, сбивая дыхание, но у него не было возможности просто насладиться ощущением. Баки громко застонал, подался назад, и член вдруг разом легко проскользнул до конца.

— Господи, Бак, — выругался Стив, целиком погрузившись в его тело. Он всё ещё был неспособен на полные предложения. — Господи, просто пошёл ты. Я... Ох.

Мир Стива сузился до места, где соединялись их тела, до жара, узости и подавляющего удовольствия. Он даже не понимал, что до синяков сжимает бёдра Баки, пока не моргнул (и когда он закрыл глаза?) и не увидел вокруг своих побледневших пальцев красные следы.

— Баки, — умудрился выдохнуть он, разжимая руки. — Ты?..

Баки оборвал его хриплым, напряжённым голосом, так и не дав закончить вопрос.

— Не первое моё родео, Стив.— Он начал раскачиваться на локтях, мышцы спины перекатывались под кожей. — Прекрати со мной нянчиться.

Слова закончились рыком, и Баки подался бёдрами ему навстречу с такой силой, что полуформировавшийся узел Стива проскользнул в узкую дырку. Задыхаясь и снова напрягая руки, Стив так и не остановил Баки, когда тот прижался к его бёдрам ягодицами. Беспомощный, ошеломленный, и настолько слепой от похоти, что он чувствовал себя идиотом, Стив просто уставился на растянутую дырку, непристойно узкую талию и совершенную округлую задницу. Баки опустил голову, тёмные волосы разлетелись, выставив перед голодным взглядом Стива маленький, уязвимый кусочек кожи.

— Я хочу… — выдохнул Стив, заполненные до отказа ароматом Баки и секса лёгкие сжались.

Боже, у него щемило челюсть.

— Трахни меня, — зарычал Баки, яростный и непокорный даже стоящий на коленях с членом в заднице. — Давай, сделай это уже.

Резко вдохнув, Стив расслабил сжимающие бёдра Баки руки. Оставленные им следы побледнели, оставив только слабые обескураживающие пятна. Они исчезли, стоило ему убрать руки.

С этой мыслью Стив отпустил себя. Ощущение было столь ярким, что мутнело зрение, и ему пришлось впиться в бёдра Баки, чтобы не упасть. Он застонал, отдаленно осознавая двигающийся вокруг плотный жар, будто больше не было ничего вокруг. Обхватившая член горячая шелковистость были жёсткой и яростной, неизбежной и совершенной. Не похожая ни на что, что он знал. Не только тугая, узкая хватка тела Баки — его жар, его присутствие. И звуки, которые он издавал… Стив выдернул член слишком сильно, обнажив небольшую выпуклость, где должен был образоваться растягивающий порозовевшую дырку узел. Член легко выскочил по обильной смазке, которой покрыл их обоих Стив.

Испугавшись, Стив уставился на пульсирующую, сомкнувшуюся дырку. Розовую, слегка припухшую и блестящую от смазки. Низкий беспомощный скулёж привёл Стива в себя. Он звучал столь же голодно, каким был Стив.

— Ублюдок, — ахнул Баки, раздвигая колени и выпячивая задницу, будто Стив сделал это намеренно, или будто ему нужен был ещё стимул вернуться.

Он хотел рассмеяться или даже ответить, но смог только обхватить член рукой и подвести ближе, прижимая головкой к скользкому распухшему отверстию.

— Стив…

Теперь Баки умолял, раздвигая ноги ещё сильнее, чтобы Стив мог увидеть висящие между ними яйца и тяжёлый член, почти касающийся раскрасневшейся головкой простыней. Не в состоянии отказать да и желая этого, Стив толкнулся снова. На этот раз он был смелее, помня, что Баки только что полностью принял член. Сейчас было даже лучше, чем раньше — ощущения больше не омрачались тревогой. Задыхаясь, Стив со стоном задвигал бёдрами, пока узел не протолкнулся в Баки.

Баки под ним заскулил, из его горла вырвался низкий стон. Стив снова попытался установить лёгкий ритм, осторожный, медленный и нежны...но это было бесполезно. Инстинкты захватили его, тело отказывалось повиноваться, двигаясь быстро, резко. Тот издал задушенный звук, выбросив вперёд металлическую руку, чтобы ухватиться за низкое деревянное изголовье. Кровать ударилась о стену, и Стив открыл было рот, чтобы извиниться — возможно, — однако смог только смотреть, как Баки цепляется за изголовье и живой рукой. 

_Готовясь_ к большему.

— Ох, боже, — с беспомощным трепетом простонал Стив. 

Стив перестал пытаться быть нежным и сделал то, что хотел сделать с первого раза, как уловил пленительный аромат течки Баки, резкий, сладкий, дымный и такой чертовски привлекательный. Совместимый. Он кричал: сделай своим, возьми, трахни, повяжи. И он взял. Размашисто трахал Баки, ударяясь бёдрами о его ягодицы, вонзал член в своего омегу так глубоко и сильно, что выбивал из лёгких Баки воздух.

Вскоре все ощущения в теле Стива концентрировались в члене. Узкое шелковистое тепло тела Баки вытеснило из его разума все связные мысли. Остался только зверь, только альфа. Каждый изданный Баки звук только подогревал жар внутри Стива. Спину прошибала вспышка удовольствия каждый раз, как яйца ударялись о задницу Баки. Стив уже знал, что близок. Напряжение и тянущее чувство внутри были почти болезненны, усливаясь и усиливаясь, пока он быстро и упорно вбивался в Баки. Стив почти что зарыдал от облегчения, почувствовав, как формируется, быстро набухая, узел.

Толкнувшись в Баки так глубоко, как было возможно, Стив расслабился. Напряжение взорвалось, боль прекратилась. От ощущения расширяющегося, сдавленного телом Баки узла он был будто опьянён, из головы выветрились все мысли. Его омега резко, задушенно вскрикнул и выпустил из рук изголовье, опустившись грудью на кровать. Его бёдра всё ещё были вскинуты вверх, ноги раздвинуты, задница прижималась к бёдрам Стива, пока продолжал расти узел. Они оба чувствовали, как требовательно разбухал он, сцепляя их тела. Пока не оказался полностью удовлетворён телом Баки.

Стив оставался неподвижен, а Баки продолжил скулить, извиваясь на месте. Рвущиеся из его омеги бессвязные звуки дразнили остатки самоконтроля Стива, но он знал, что ему нужно быть осторожным, пока Баки не привыкнет. Кожа Стива блестела от пота, бёдра тряслись, и он повиновался инстинкту. Расставил колени, вынуждая Баки ещё шире раздвинуть ноги. Затем осторожно, насколько позволял узел, двинулся, натягивая дырку Баки, усиливая давление, размывая грань между удовольствием и болью.

Расположение узла альфы позволяло слегка двигаться — достаточно, чтобы стимулировать оргазм. И Стив собирался кончить. Сейчас, от жара, давления, прекратившейся боли и совершенного вида раскинувшегося под ним Баки. Почти в трансе Стив подался назад, медленно толкнулся, распирая Баки изнутри узлом, вытягивая за пределы разума. Баки ахнул и выругался, когда Стив начал вытаскивать член и сразу же жёстко втолкнул обратно. Он вскрикнул, а Стив склонился к его спине, вдыхая аромат пота и мускуса, проводя губами по влажной коже.

В Стиве снова поднялось желание укусить. Запах совместимого омеги почти подавил ощущение себя. В последней попытке сдержать слово Стив отвернул голову, кусая металлический стык искусственного плеча Баки. Узел разбух ещё сильнее, и он кончил. Рванулся, изливаясь внутрь Баки; так глубоко, что сперма не вытечет, даже если Стив трахнет его ещё раз и ещё. И, о боже, да, он хотел этого. Хотел трахать Баки, выбивая мысли, пока тот не охрипнет и не покроется семенем с ног до головы.

Оргазм захлёстывал Стива бесконечными волнами, выжимая досуха, мысли сталкивались друг с другом: Баки и секс, его омега и бесцельный трах. Снова получив способность мыслить, Стив понял, что всё ещё нависает над Баки, всё ещё двигает бёдрами. Баки издавал тихие задушенные звуки от каждого толчка.

Стив ухмыльнулся, вспомнив, что сказал Баки: если сделает всё правильно, то узел будет давить на его простату.

— Баки, — невнятно пробормотал Стив. Он насытился, но до сих пор был возбуждён, до сих пор хотел. Этот оргазм — только начало. — Всё хорошо?

Баки не ответил. Слова — для него слишком. Вместо этого он тихо, едва слышно застонал, так или иначе приглашая и принимая. Он прижался к Стиву, выгнул спину, вздёргивая задницу, и, боже, это было так горячо, так чертовски горячо.

Прижав губы к потной шее Баки, Стив зарылся в его волосы, двинул бёдрами и скользнул рукой между телом Баки и кроватью. Провёл ладонью по рельефному животу, такому напряжённому, что Стив легко мог проследить каждую мышцу. Он опустил руку вниз, ниже влажной поросли волос, к истекающему предэякулятом члену. Стив обхватил ладонью ствол, просто держа его в руке, наслаждаясь шелковистой мягкой кожей на налитой кровью плоти. 

Теперь он медленно, целеустремленно трахал Баки снова. Почти что вытаскивал узел из его дырки, едва ли не до боли, а затем проталкивал так глубоко, как мог. Баки задыхался, тихо скулил, был так чертовски близок, что Стив мог чувствовать запах его спермы.

— Ну же, сдавайся, Бак, — поощрял Стив. — Я только начал; я должен трахнуть тебя ещё раз. Повязать тебя. — Стив едва мог поверить, что эти слова вырываются из его губ. — Это был только первый раз, — пообещал он. — Я могу кончить ещё много раз, я это чувствую, знаю. И заставлю кончить и тебя, клянусь. Давай же.

Быстро оправившись от оргазма, Стив смог достаточно скоординировать свои действия, чтобы сильнее вжаться в Баки, проталкивая в него узел, заставляя принять его. Они были сцеплены: узел будет растягивать Баки столько, сколько решит гон, однако тело Стива могло перетерпеть множество оргазмов. Они не смогли бы остановиться — Баки не в состоянии уйти, не тогда, когда узел стал таким большим. Он распирал его, запирая член Стива внутри. Стив так сильно хотел повязать его, что ощущал это почти физически, даже если крошечная рациональная часть разума говорила ему, что это невозможно до тех пор, пока у Баки не начнётся течка. За него просто говорил гон, требование тела.

На втором толчке Баки напрягся под ним, повёл плечами, почти что сбрасывая Стива со своей спины, и запачкал его руку спермой. Стив не перестал двигаться. Он не мог остановить первобытную потребность сцепиться, вытаскивая и с силой загоняя член в сверхчувствительное нутро Баки. Ощущение мышц, сжимающих его член, его узел, только подстегнуло Стива двигаться сильнее, прямо сквозь оргазм. Изголовье кровати с каждым мощным толчком билось о стену, а Баки задыхался и дрожал, кончая.

— О, чёрт, — пробормотал Баки, когда Стив отпустил его член и ухватился за бёдра, почти снимая с себя, а затем натягивая снова. — Ох, блядь, Стив, это… это слишком. Вот дерьмо.

— Нет, — задыхался Стив, — не могу. Не могу остановиться. Так хорошо, Бак, в тебе так охуенно хорошо. Туго и, — он застонал, сильнее хватаясь за бёдра Баки, оставляя на его коже синяки. Доказывающие, что он был в нём. — Ты так сильно мне нужен.

Баки застонал, красиво выгнув спину.

— Да, — хрипло согласился Баки. — Я выдержу, — ахнул он. — Я дам тебе то, что нужно. — Его голос был низким и хриплым, шелестящим, будто сухая листва. Серьёзным, потому что он обещал позаботиться о Стиве. — Возьми то, что хочешь. Блядь…

Баки напрягся, мышцы ходуном ходили под кожей. Он поднял руки, снова ухватившись за изголовье, а после подался назад, насаживаясь на член Стива. Снова и снова встречая его жажду, его потребность. Это было слишком — слишком идеально. Баки давал Стиву именно то, что обещал, то, что нужно было его телу — помогал толкаться быстрее, сильнее и глубже.

— Ох, блядь, Баки, — ругнулся Стив, пот каплями стекал по коже, смешиваясь с потом его омеги. 

Стив без предупреждения кончил снова, вновь изливаясь в своего омегу. Баки вскрикнул, когда Стив так и не остановился, задыхаясь от оргазма. Он ругался и скулил под ним, толкался навстречу, двигался вместе с ним. Затем он содрогнулся, живая рука соскользнула с изголовья, и второй оргазм захлестнул его тело. Дрожа и напрягаясь, он сжимался на пульсирующем члене Стива.

— Погоди, — застонал Баки. — Пожалуйста...

Стив не остановился. Не был уверен, что сможет, даже если захочет. В Баки было слишком хорошо; он удовлетворённо лежал перед ним, сжимал в себе его узел. Если бы Стив мог, то вжался бы в него сильнее, быстрее, но уже вошёл в своего омегу так глубоко, как мог. Даже модифицированное тело Баки не могло угнаться за его желаниями. Его металлическая рука соскользнула с изголовья кровати, а Стив всё ещё трахал его сквозь оргазм.

— О, боже, — задыхаясь, выдавил Баки. — Мудак. Как же охрененно.

Последнее слово утонуло в новом стоне, когда Стив вздёрнул бёдра Баки выше, удерживая его задницу под идеальным углом, используя дополнительный дюйм, чтобы входить глубже. Стив, должно быть, попал в нужное место, потому что на каждый толчок Баки реагировал как на удар: теряя координацию, дёргался и извивался. Его кожа была скользкой от пота, он безудержно стонал.

Стив потерял счет времени; тело двигалось только для того, чтобы горячечная потребность заполнила каждый нерв, каждую мысль. Запах их смешавшегося пота заполнял нос, звуки соединяющихся тел заглушали все другие. Он знал, что говорил, но не знал, что именно — за исключением того, что это была хвала. Хвала телу Баки, его красоте, его ощущению и запаху; по крайней мере, Стив догадывался, потому что не мог думать ни о чём другом. 

Когда он снова кончил, тело горело, пот капал в глаза, и Стив стиснул зубы и зарычал, глубоко вжимаясь в Баки. Его сперма наполнила омегу и вытекла бы наружу, не запирай его тело узел. 

Разжав руки, Стив упал вперёд, едва успев упереться ладонями в матрас, прежде чем упасть на спину Баки. Тот всё ещё лежал на кровати, отвернув лицо в сторону, чтобы можно было дышать. Волосы прилипли к покрасневшей коже, припухшие губы раздвинулись, он с шумом втягивал воздух. Осторожно сев, Стив увидел множество сходящих на глазах следов от своих пальцев.

Увидев, как они исчезают, Стив недовольно зарычал. 

— Господи, — скомканным тоном выдохнул Баки, его тело слегка подёргивалось, расслабляясь. — Это было интенсивно.

Стив рассмеялся, коротко и глухо, потому что и близко не подошёл к завершению.

— Было? — полудразнящим, самодовольным тоном спросил он. Член внутри Баки подрагивал, такой же твёрдый, как и когда они начали. Тяжёлый раздутый узел растягивал узкий проход омеги. — Думаешь, я закончил?

Слегка выйдя из его тела и дразня узлом чувствительные внутренние стенки, Стив наблюдал, как всё тело Баки напряглось, будто тетива.

— Вот же бля, — выругался Баки, его металлическая рука снова взлетела к изголовью.

Стив позволил, вытянулся, а Баки развел колени, позволяя, _разрешая_ продолжать.

— О, боже, Баки, — застонал Стив, раскинувшись на его спине. Прижимаясь к нему каждым дюймом кожи, скользкой и горячей. Член Стива был глубоко внутри задницы Баки, и пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы не повернуть голову омеги и не впиться зубами в ароматическую железу под ухом.

На этот раз Стив попытался двигаться медленнее. Осторожно толкаясь, просунул руку под животом Баки, погладил его мягкий член. Живая рука Баки легла поверх, напряглась, будто собираясь отстранить. Однако он этого не сделал, разжав ладонь только затем, чтобы снова сжать — Стив её не видел, так что не был уверен. Член Баки так и не встал, и Стив придерживал его, толкаясь внутрь, добиваясь следующего оргазма. Подавляющая потребность под кожей наконец растворилась, позволяя Стиву насладиться всё ещё тугим, сжимающим его растраханным проходом.

Всё закончилось слишком рано. Удовольствие охватило тело Стива, отключая разум. Он навалился на вспотевшую спину Баки, дрожащие мышцы простреливали нервные импульсы. Тихо застонал, придавив своим весом, и зарылся в волосы, отстранившись только тогда, когда омега протестующе заскулил. Баки под ним извивался, скулил и стонал от каждого легчайшего движения внутри. Член в руке снова затвердел, приятно окреп, сочаясь предэякулятом.

Стив обхватил Баки и перекатился в сторону. В итоге они устроились в позе ложек, узел Стива был всё ещё глубоко внутри омеги — и Баки никак не сможет забыть, где был и что делал. Узел растягивая его так, что он будет помнить даже завтра.

— Мой, — пробормотал Стив ему на ухо, прослеживая ушную раковину губами.

Задрожав, Баки сжал живой рукой запястье Стива, когда тот начал его поглаживать.

— Ты великолепен, — растягивая слова, низко промурлыкал Стив. Комнату наполнял непрекращающийся одобрительный рык, пока он медленно гладил Баки, наслаждаясь ощущением его члена в своей руке. — Идеален; как никто другой. — Он потёр ладонью раскрасневшуюся головку и сжал, поглаживая ствол. — Мне мало, — Баки выругался себе под нос между вздохами и стонами, ёрзая и извиваясь, сильнее сжимаясь на узле Стива, — каждой частицы тебя. Мало трахать тебя, касаться, просто вдыхать твой запах. Господи, так хорошо, Бак. Я не собираюсь останавливаться. Не смогу, пока не повяжу тебя.

На последнем предложении Баки резко вдохнул, будто Стив шокировал его.

— Тебе хорошо, Бак? Пока я внутри? Я ещё не закончил, красавчик. Даже близко. Ты в порядке? Готов меня принять? Тебе будет хорошо?

— О, боже, Стив, — вздохнул Баки, безумно извиваясь в хватке Стива, цепляясь живой рукой за его предплечье, но не пытаясь остановить. Баки только скулил: — Ты меня убьёшь.

— Нет, нет, красавчик, я о тебе позабочусь. Тебе будет так хорошо. Здорово, не так ли? — Стив больше не мог терпеть. Он повращал бедрами и вонзился так сильно, как позволяла ограниченная поза, выбивая из Баки стоны и заставляя в полной мере ощутить узел. — Не правда ли?

Баки зарычал, слабо, но явно раздражённо. Звук заставил Стива улыбнуться; он был не столь громок, чтобы означать настоящий вызов, Баки просто выражал свою противоречивую природу. Он уцепился за металлическое плечо Баки, прикусил и почувствовал, как омега выгибается в его руках.

— Ты сказал, что справишься, — бросил вызов Стив. — Совсем не можешь? Да ладно, красавчик, — Стив сжал член Баки. — Ты всё ещё мне нужен.

Вырвавшийся из груди Баки звук был почти что всхлипом, его торс подался вперёд, а задница снова прижалась к бёдрам Стива. Тот застонал, вновь сжал член омеги и был вознагражден сорвавшимся криком. Баки дёрнулся назад, выгнулся, прижимаясь к его груди.

— Вот и всё, красавчик, — похвалил Стив, — просто отпусти себя.

— Стив, — взмолился Баки, и Стив сдался, снова двигаясь внутри своего омеги. Он всё ещё хотел укусить, но вместо этого стиснул зубы и уткнулся в челюсть Баки, пытаясь поймать его губы и поцеловать. Ощутив прикосновение, Баки повернул голову, и Стив одобрительно зарычал, встречая его губы. Задушенный вздох Баки превратился в непрерывный стон. Стив облизнул покрасневшие губы, проник языком внутрь, пробуя на вкус, а после бессознательно толкнулся сильнее. Тело горело от вожделения. 

Баки в его руках казался почти беззащитным: извивающийся и задыхающийся, будто Стив убивал его. От звуков секса у Стива кружилась голова: от стонов, которые Баки издавал каждый раз, как толкался в него Стив, от шлепков бёдер о его ягодицы, от жужжания металлической руки, когда Баки сжимал и разжимал его запястье, от собственного, заполняющего комнату удовлетворённого рыка. И как он мог быть неудовлетворён? Его партнёр, его омега, явно до сих пор наслаждался. Он забросил голову Стиву на плечо, обнажая уязвимое горло. Стив быстро, не слишком-то нежно дрочил ему, разум наполняли образы: он задавался вопросом, каково будет ощущать, как Баки опять кончает, снова сжимаясь на узле.

В этот раз Баки кончил первым, с криком выгибаясь и напрягаясь, болезненно туго сжимаясь на узле. Каждый спазм вызывал заминку в дыхании, капли его спермы слабо брызнули Стиву на руку. Этот запах — сперма, пот и гормоны— подтолкнул его к краю, член и узел набухли. В последний момент отдёрнув голову, Стив снова сумел не укусить Баки и прижал его к себе, заскулив от внутреннего ощущения потери. Стив как можно крепче сжал руками сильное мускулистое тело, не боясь сломать его или причинить боль простой небрежностью. Он мог просто ощущать влажную от пота кожу, ощущать, как скользит по груди спина Баки. Удовольствие и чувство свободы затопило его, превратив мозг в кашу и нанадолго оставив в сознании выжженную пустошь.

Когда Стив отошёл от оргазма, то всё ещё крепко прижимал Баки к себе, даже не замечая, как вонзались в грудь пластины металлического плеча. Вся комната пахла гормонами и потом, запах секса наполнял воздух густым туманом. Стив хотел бы оставить омегу здесь на несколько дней, чтобы убедиться, что Баки не может смыть его запах, не сможет перебить.

— Баки, — пробормотал он, потираясь щекой о заднюю часть его шеи. Стив медленно ослабил хватку, и Баки отодвинулся, тягуче, словно жидкость. Стив ничего не мог с собой поделать: он снова придвинулся к нему. Член всё ещё был твёрдым, узел немного спал, уже не столь крепкий, но всё ещё соединяющий их тела. Стив не смог бы уйти, не порвав Баки, потому прижался к его спине, гарантируя, что член останется глубоко внутри его дырки.

— Ещё раз, — хрипло прошептал Стив, прежде чем размашисто слизнул с кожи соль. 

— О, боже, — вздрогнув, пробормотал Баки. Его голос был хриплым, дыхание — рваным, так что слова получились отрывисты. — Я не знаю, смогу ли.

— Всего разок, — пообещал Стив, чувствуя, что гон, наконец, подходит к концу. Он почти надеялся. Он и сам не думал, что сможет выдержать ещё.

Стив снова лизнул Баки между лопатками, наслаждаясь его дрожью и сбившимся дыханием. Он прижался носом к влажным волосам — они пахли исключительно Баки. 

— Ещё раз, — повторил он. После всех оргазмов кружилась голова, мозг почти что тлел от удовольствия.

Баки просто заскулил.

— Я с тобой, — пообещал Стив, — скоро, красавчик. Ты сможешь. Я знаю, ты сможешь. Ты был так добр ко мне, так прекрасен…

Стив приподнялся на локте чуть выше головы Баки, второй рукой скользнув ему под живот. Растопырив пальцы, он почувствовал, как вздымается с каждым неровным вздохом плоть. Стиву нравилось это — нравилось касаться всего тела Баки, с головы до ног, пока его член был так глубоко внутри. 

Наконец он медленно задвигался. Поза оставляла очень мало свободы действия, но ему было всё равно. Ему нравилось то, что не нужно было беспокоиться; он мог просто всем весом навалиться на омегу. Мог вбиваться в него, заставлять скулить, и Баки просто принимал бы его. Омега сбивался с дыхания, ёрзал, выгибался, напрягаясь на узле, но принимал Стива. 

Резкое “ох”, казалось, покидало Баки каждый раз, как он втрахивался в него. Стив вытащил из-под него руку, скользнул между их телами, пока пальцы не нашли место, где они были соединены, проследив обхватившее член припухшее кольцо мышц. Баки застонал, низко и отчаянно, потом пошевелился, его крики резко утихли. Беспокойство охватило грудь, и Стив увидел, что он кусает простынь. 

— О, Баки, — застонал Стив, зрелище немного разозлило его, образ заполыхал в мозгу. 

Теперь Стив начал трахать его уже всерьёз, так жёстко и быстро, как позволяла поза. Стив и сам бессильно, будто животное, сжимал зубами всё, до чего мог дотянуться, слюнявя широкую, покрытую шрамами спину. Оргазм застал его врасплох. Удовольствие без предупреждения вспыхнуло, выламывая и затопляя, затмевая разум. На этот раз он отключился не полностью, но будто плыл по течению, раскинувшись над своим омегой и всё ещё прослеживая пальцами место, где были связаны их тела. Когда его отпустило, он дёрнулся всем телом. Быстро опавший член ощущался болезненным и воспалённым, мышцы наконец-то дали знать, что перегружены, как после нескольких дней работы.

Баки дрожал под ним, безумно задыхаясь, но не издавая никаких других звуков. Стив повернул верхнюю часть тела Баки так, чтобы добраться до его губ. Его совершенно обессиленный омега даже не попытался сопротивляться, когда Стив потянул его за плечо, заставляя высвободить из зубов простыню. С помутневшими глазами, красными и опухшими, приоткрытыми и блестящими губами, Баки делал то, что хотел Стив. Альфа издал задушенный звук, нырнул вниз, чтобы поймать истерзанный рот и лизнуть, снаружи и внутри, отчаянно поцеловать. Узел наконец-то спал. Продолжая целовать, Стив медленно, мягко вытащил член, и Баки зарыдал, честно, _зарыдал_ прямо Стиву в рот, вскинул металлическую руку, сжимая его предплечье.

Стив не смог бы сказать, о чём думал (если вообще думал), когда пробежался пальцами по растраханной дырке Баки. Кожа была опухшей, горячей, но невероятно шелковистой и влажной от всех вытекавших из него жидкостей. Смазка, сперма — всё, что раньше запирал узел. Баки яростно дёрнулся, но его рот остался приоткрытым и мягким, приветствуя язык Стива. Баки под ним был совершенно покорным, позволяя нежно трахать себя языком, грязно симулируя то, чем они только что занимались. Его руки легли на плечи Стива, просто держась за него и позволяя делать всё, что хочется. Принимая всё, что он даст, отдавая ему своё тело. Это превратило мозг (то, что от него осталось) Стива в кашу, и он протолкнул один палец в распухшее отверстие.

Плоть вокруг него была шелковистой, горячей и такой мягкой. Баки вскрикнул ему прямо в рот, и Стив знал, просто знал, что ему нужно увидеть его оргазм ещё раз. Он отодвинулся, разглядывая раскрасневшееся лицо Баки, его влажные, липшие к щекам, лбу и шее волосы, глаза с расширенными зрачками и губы, широко раскрытые, опухшие и такие красные. Из них шумно вырывалось дыхание. 

Стив был удивлён, когда, вытащив палец, услышал ещё один громкий крик. Стив заглушил его и перевернул Баки на спину, закинул его ноги себе на бёдра. Баки не протестовал, не сказал ни слова, но когда Стив наклонился, чтобы снова поцеловать его, приоткрыл рот, встречая его язык. Пальцы живой руки запутались в волосах Стива, металлические легли на плечо. 

“Мой, мой, мой”, — повторял как мантру мозг Стива, мантру желания и нужды, и он не терял времени. Предупреждая о том, что собирается сделать, прижал три пальца к растраханной дырке Баки, медленно протолкнул их. Он не собирался трахать его, просто хотел быть внутри. Чтобы Баки чувствовал, что Стив может ещё раз довести его до оргазма. Омега даже не запротестовал, только вскрикнул ему в рот, мучительно сжимая руку на плече, но не оттолкнул.

Стив разорвал поцелуй, наконец позволяя Баки дышать, целуя его лицо; слизывая с щёк и век маленькие капли слёз. Слушая быстрое, неглубокое дыхание, которое заменило обычно ровные вдохи. Стив поцеловал его подбородок, щеки, прежде чем скользнул вниз, немного пососал обделённые вниманием твёрдые соски. Так и держа три пальца глубоко в дырке Баки, он опустился ниже, к вздымающимуся животу, потёрся щекой о короткие волоски вокруг полутвердого члена. Облизал его, будто котёнок, и Баки заскулил и дёрнулся. Член его омеги был больше не способен к полноценной эрекции, но это не означало, что он не мог кончить. Стив удостоверился в этом, когда Баки застонал.

Широко открыв рот, Стив практически полностью всосал полумягкий член. Баки отреагировал так, будто его ударили током — дёрнулся, запустил руку в его волосы, стиснул пальцы. Металлическая рука сжалась крепче, скорее всего, оставляя синяки, но Стиву было плевать. Носить следы своего омеги было так же опьяняюще, как видеть на нём свои собственные.

Посасывая жёстко и быстро, как возможно подключая язык, Стив подводил Баки к черте, заставляя кончить в последний раз. Рыдая и крича, выгибаясь как сумасшедший, Баки кончил. Из его окончательно опавшего члена брызнули в рот Стиву только несколько капель предэякулята, но он кончил.

Удовлетворённо, с облегчением застонав, Стив осторожно вытащил пальцы, выпуская член Баки. Навис над своим омегой, усмехнулся, когда руки Баки, так сильно сжимающие его тело, ослабли и упали на простыни. Не желая ничего, кроме как обнять Баки, он вырвал грязную простынь из под его тела и бросил на пол.

Когда Баки снова потянулся к нему, сердце Стива сжалось.

— Я сейчас, милый, — пообещал Стив. — Одну секунду. Нам нужны новые одеяла. Я должен… — Баки заскулил, и Стив вздрогнул, когда звук прошёл прямо сквозь грудь, — просто… просто...

Оторвавшись от него, Стив ринулся в сторону. Выдернув каждый ящик шкафа, он схватил все простыни и одеяла, которые смог найти. Отнеся свой улов обратно к кровати, он закутал в него Баки, прежде чем заполз внутрь получившегося кокона. Как только он оказался рядом, руки Баки потянулись к нему, убеждая лечь поближе. Стив обнял своего омегу.

— Я здесь, — пробормотал Стив в волосы Баки, — я тебя держу. Ты в безопасности, ты в порядке.

Баки слабо пошевелился, прижимаясь к нему, его тело было мягким и расслабленным — подарок, который, как думал Стив, получали немногие альфы, если получали вообще. Это согрело первобытную его часть — знание, что он единственный, кто видел его таким, обладал им. Он скользнул рукой по спине Баки, к плавному изгибу его бицепса. Даже расслабленные, его мышцы были потрясающе мощными и впечатляющими. Стив обхватил его рукой; Баки что-то сонно забормотал, и мышца дёрнулась под его ладонью, теплая и живая. Омега был таким расслабленным только потому, что Стив сдержал слово и не укусил. Останавливать себя во время гона было невыносимо, но теперь, успокоившись, он знал, что сделал правильный выбор. Вязаться только из-за гона было рискованно и глупо.

По мере того, как его тело согревали простыни и одеяла, Баки перестал дрожать и свернулся в руках Стива. Прижав его к себе, Стив уткнулся носом в волосы омеги и не мог не улыбнуться. Он никогда не чувствовал себя так тепло и расслабленно, не ощущал этого тягучего удовлетворённого чувства в груди. Каждый вздох и удар его сердца казались монументальными. Каждый выдох Баки покалывал кожу, руки — горячая и холодная — прижимались к телу. Стив ничего не хотел сильнее, чем навечно замереть в этом мгновении, где не было никаких волнений и забот, где можно было обнимать Баки, обеспечивать его безопасность и комфорт. Стив мог бы лежать так целыми днями, даже дольше. Обнимая Баки, он был счастливее, чем когда-либо ещё. Но он был так измучен, глаза закрылись...

Он не вспомнил случившегося, пока не проснулся. Автоматически сжал обнимающие Баки руки... но в них не было тёплого, твёрдого тела. Что-то холодное и жёсткое сжало сердце, настойчиво и остро. Стив охнул и сел, готовый в тот же момент последовать за ощущением, и понял, что комната пуста.

— Нет, нет, нет, — бормотал Стив, тянущее чувство стало сильнее, грудь болела, будто сердце пропустило удар, а потом два. Он вскочил и натянул штаны, уже зная, что не обнаружит Баки в ванной. Его не было нигде — ни на Трискелионе, ни в пределах мили.

Баки ушёл.

Рывком натянув футболку, отчаянно пытаясь следовать за болезненным тянущим чувством, он застыл перед дверью, когда осознание и понимание врезались в него, утягивая вниз, будто волны прилива. Он знал, где Баки, знал, пусть они не были вместе. Мог следовать инстинкту, тяге. Если бы он нашел Баки, боль бы прекратилась — прекратится, потому что он будет со…

Своим омегой, своим партнёром.

Они были повязаны, хоть и временно.

— О, нет.

Стив упал на кровать. Единственное, что помешало ему выбежать за дверь и преследовать Баки — болезненно сдавившее грудь чувство вины. Это было единственное, о чём просил Баки и что обещал Стив. Он не укусил, но сделал это. Тянущее чувство - это...

Хмурясь, Стив закрыл глаза. Связь чувствовалась не так, как рассказывала мать. В ней не было никаких эмоций, ничего, кроме приглушенного ощущения присутствия и боли. Когда ему было восемь, и из-за лихорадки он оглох на левое ухо, врачи сказали, что связь может быть дефектной. Стив даже не знал, почувствовал ли это Баки, знал ли о трещине в связи. Стив не понимал, как вообще она могла образоваться, если он не кусал Баки. Но она образовалась, и никто не мог этого отрицать.

Она образовалась, и Баки ушёл, потому что не верил, что Стив защитит его. Нет, он думал, что Стив станет его новой тюрьмой, его тюремщиком. И всё это время Стив думал что то, что Баки пришёл к нему, помог с гоном, значило… что-то. Шаг вперёд — вместе. Что Баки останется. Но вместо этого он ушёл, и Стив не мог его винить. Не сейчас, когда болела грудь. Это означало, что он не лучше любого альфы Гидры, который заявлял права на Баки против его воли. Баки ясно сказал, что не хочет связи. Стив нарушил обещание, он сделал то, что делали все остальные альфы.

Сморгнув угрожающие политься слёзы, Стив прижал руку к сердцу. Связь не была постоянной: она может продержаться несколько недель, но не переживёт месяца. Стив может последовать за Баки, умолять его остаться рядом, пока всё не закончится. За исключением того, что он не хотел быть его тюремщиком. Для подписания документов потребовался бы день или два, но Баки явно не мог ждать. Не мог не воспользоваться шансом получить свободу.

Поднявшись, Стив подошёл к телефону у кровати и набрал номер приватной линии Пеппер. Слушая гудки, он планировал следующий шаг. Допрос, подпись бумаг, потому что, несмотря на побег, Баки выполнил свою часть контракта. Потом Мстители найдут людей, которых пленил Совет Безопасности.

Потирая грудь, Стив закрыл глаза, когда в телефоне раздался голос Пеппер. У него не было Баки, но была работа. Он мог сопротивляться, мог дать Баки свободу. У него было много дел.


	19. Chapter 19

**Глава 18**

— Что теперь?

Когда Наташа задала вопрос, Стив не поднял взгляда. Он не сказал ей ни слова с тех пор, как она рассказала ему о помиловании. Помилование — будто Барнсу когда-либо было предъявлено официальное обвинение. Конечно, это означало нечто большее; Стив убедился в этом через Пеппер. Признание Барнса военнопленным и то, что его преступления были совершены под давлением, а также иммунитет от прошлых преступлений. Если бы они снова захотели пленить Барнса, пришлось бы подставить его как-то по-другому.

Не то чтобы Барнс об этом знал, учитывая, как он их кинул. Наташа не могла его винить. Оказавшись в незащищённой комнате без охраны, она бы воспользовалась возможностью сбежать. Она не могла винить Барнса за то, что он использовал Стива как средство для побега.

— Стив, — осторожно подсказала она. Стив вёл себя странно с тех пор, как были уничтожены “Три сестры”. Выкладывался как сумасшедший, работая над десятью проектами одновременно. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы догадаться, с кем он провёл гон. Также её не удивило, что Стив пострадал больше, чем Барнс. Омега был слишком сломлен и зациклен на своей независимости, чтобы отреагировать, как нормальный человек. С другой стороны, Стив видел в людях лучшее, видел, кем они могут быть, кто они на самом деле, какими бы ни были они сломленными и очернёнными. Это снова и снова причиняло ему боль, но альфа никогда не останавливался, никогда не изменял вере, что люди могут быть лучше — стать лучше. Она была одновременно благодарила и ненавидела это. Именно это дало ей силы измениться. Но ещё эта вера причинила Стива самую сильную боль. Он открыл себя Барнсу. Она понятия не имела насколько, или что именно между ними произошло, однако было очевидно, как сильно это повлияло на него.

— Теперь я найду его, — наконец ответил её альфа.

Наташа прислонилась к стене и скрестила лодыжки и руки, обдумывая новый план. Не так давно у Стива было много планов. Изо всех них этот был наименее продуманным, и для Стива это было... _чем-то_.

— Как?

Стив прекрасно знал, что найти такого призрака как Барнс без месяцев работы и поисковых команд будет невозможно. ЩИТу удалось так быстро его схватить только потому, что он активно нападал на них. Они выслеживали Наташу почти два года, прежде чем схватили, и обучение Барнса казалось удивительно похожим на её. Если он не хотел, чтобы его нашли (а она была уверена, что он не хотел), то сделать это будет невероятно трудно.

Если только у Стива не было какой-то информации, о которой она не знала.

— Я иду один, Нат, — заявил он низким, так непохожим на него резким тоном.

Наташа сузила глаза. Стив имел право на секреты, как она и предполагала, но ему придётся постараться получше, чтобы уберечь их от неё. Особенно когда он вёл себя так нехарактерно. Он был отстранён, воздерживался от случайных прикосновений, которые она так полюбила в последние годы.

— Я спрашивала не об этом.

Впервые за два дня Стив засмеялся. Это был всего лишь смешок, но часть напряжения (она бы не признала это за страх) исчезла. Она понятия не имела, что произошло между Стивом и Барнсом, когда её отвезли в личную изоляционную палату, но это сильно задело Стива. Он не просто вёл себя так, будто испытывал постоянную боль. Он не улыбался даже от худших шуток Тони.

И Стив не стал бы об этом говорить.

— Это ты имела в виду, — заявил Стив, поглядывая в её сторону. Его губы изогнулись в улыбке, которая исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась. — И я иду один. Если я не появлюсь через несколько часов, можешь отправляться на Голгофу.

— Стив…

— Нат, — перебил он, — мне нужно это сделать.

Что означало, что он не станет это обсуждать, а если она будет настаивать, то найдёт способ уйти одному.

— И мне нужно знать, что ты не собираешься делать что-то глупое, — бросила она.

— Я буду писать каждые пятнадцать минут, — предложил Стив, убирая скопированные документы в чёрную папку, украшенную логотипом ЩИТа.

Наташа запретила себе ворчать, потому что этот ответ только выдал то, что она и так знала: он сделает что-то глупое. Не в первый раз она подумала, что Стив помог Барнсу сбежать. Возможно, ему не стоило использовать этот метод, чтобы найти хорошо обученного и очень опасного омегу. В отличие от большинства людей, она не видела Стива идеальным символом истины. Он мог врать и врал, если думал, что так будет правильно.

— Лучше тебе взять другую папку, — отметила она, легко представляя, как (разнообразно и жёстко) отреагирует Барнс на логотип ЩИТа.

Стив во второй раз улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Нат, — искренне сказал он.

Наташа наблюдала, как Стив перекладывает документы в другую, невзрачную голубую папку, а затем пожимает плечами в кожаной куртке. Оттолкнувшись от стены, она подняла левую руку, чтобы потереть шею. Снова опустив её, второй рукой она поправила скрытую складку в рукаве, чувствуя крошечный микрофон, прилипший к кончику пальца. Без некоторых вещей девушка никак не могла выйти из дома, и прослушивающее устройство было так же необходимо, как губная помада.

— Со мной всё будет хорошо, — пообещал Стив. С его-то количеством тупых выходок пора прекратить давать такие обещания. Наташа почти простила его, когда, оказавшись в его объятиях, легко прицепила жучок. — Я в порядке. Мне просто нужно время, хорошо?

— Как скажешь, Роджерс, — ответила Наташа, однако крепость её объятий противоречила пренебрежительному тону.

Отступая назад, она оставила жучок у него под воротником, зная, что он останется там даже после стирки. Не сказав больше ни слова и не улыбнувшись, Стив покинул офис ЩИТа и отправился на поиски Баки в Нью-Йорк. 

Следовать за Стивом было не так легко, как считали люди — в основном потому, что парень ехал так, будто у него на хвосте была орда демонов. Не то чтобы она была удивлена, так как он научился водить во время Второй Мировой Войны. На собственном байке легко бы не вышло. Он "одолжил" другой за "Маленькой Италией”, а затем столько петлял, что Наташе едва удалось не попасться ему на глаза.

Когда он бросил "заимствованный" транспорт, чтобы "одолжить" другой, она решила, что он ведёт себя как параноик — как Барнс. Может, они действительно достойны друг друга, но опять же существовали люди, более подходящие как Барнсу, так и Стиву. Она следила и за возможным хвостом, но никого не заметила. Стив выехал из Нью-Йорка и начал двигаться на север.

Хоть Стив больше и не менял машины, он продолжал петлять. Его способ избежать хвоста был грубым, но эффективным. И пиздец как раздражал. Если таков был его способ сходить с ума, то раньше она этого не замечала. Благодаря этому и его появившимся во время войны навыкам вождения он дважды почти столкнулся с ней, но в его движениях не было ни ритма, ни систематики. Всё, что он делал — это заставлял Наташу постоянно менять направление и находить боковые улицы, чтобы скрыть машину, когда Стив без предупреждения возвращался назад.

Несколько часов спустя, посреди небольшого снегопада, они остановились в небольшом мотеле рядом с шоссе в небольшом городке штата Мэн. Пока Стив парковался на стоянке мотеля, Наташа заехала в круглосуточный магазин по соседству. Она могла видеть Стива через окно и, вставив в ухо наушник, слышать. Она надеялась, что он не сделает ничего слишком глупого, а если Барнс или кто-то ещё попытается его убить — добраться туда вовремя.

Но Стив не сразу вышел из машины. Он сидел там, перебирая файлы, в ухе был слышен шорох бумаги. Прошла минута, две, и Наташа подошла к прилавку, чтобы купить содовой. Если Стив собрался страдать ерундой, то она могла бы насладиться вкусным “Yoo-Hoo”, пока никто не видит.

Дверь машины открылась, когда она расплатилась, и Наташа вернулась к окну как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Стив закрыл дверь, нахмурился из-за погоды и направился к мотелю. В то же время Наташа уловила движение на крыше и увидела, как фигура в чёрном поднялась вверх, перескочила через край и помчалась к задней части мотеля. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы догадаться, что это Барнс, однако она всё равно вытащила очки и воспользовалась встроенной в них микро-камерой, чтобы увеличить изображение и подтвердить это.

Стив, должно быть, услышал, потому что резко шагнул в сторону и рванул вперёд, а Наташа молчаливо выругалась. Ухватившись за край крыши мотеля, он подтянулся, и Наташа так хотела бы, чтобы он позволил пойти и ей — чтобы она смогла указать, что преследовать эмоционально нестабильного суперсолдата — плохая идея. Но сказать этого она не могла, так что именно это Стив и сделал.

— Баки, подожди! — крикнул Стив, и Наташа закатила глаза.

Потом она поёжилась, потому что Барнс остановился. Она знала, что это будет не просто разговор. Нельзя преследовать хищника и надеяться, что он просто отвернётся, когда его загонят в угол. Стив вбежал на крышу, доказав, что она права: Барнс выхватил пистолет, направляя его на Стива. Тот вскинул руки — одна сжимала папку, другая была пуста. Он даже перчатки не надел — потому что и одеться нормально не мог без няньки.

Спрятанный на Стиве микрофон издалека уловил голос Барнса, звука был идеально ясным. Игрушка Тони, для своего крошечного размера скрывающая ошеломляющее количество технологий, без каких-либо помех передала решительное заявление Барнса. Он столь отличался от того провоцирующего, раздражающего омеги, который проник вместе с ней в комплекс “Трёх сестёр”. Похоже, не только Стив изменился.

— Передай им, что если хотят меня — то придётся потерять тебя.

Наконец-то осознав, что может по-настоящему спровоцировать Барнса на драку, Стив остался на месте.

— Здесь только я, — уверил Стив. — их нет. Я пришёл один и постарался убедиться, что не привёл хвост.

Значит, встреча была не запланированной. Если бы Стив помог Барнсу сбежать, они бы придумали, как ему его отследить, и больше этого не обсуждали. Он сделал это по-другому. Возможно, так же, как и Наташа? Он порой её удивлял — как в первый раз, когда она увидела “позаимствованный” автомобиль. 

— Думаешь, я в это поверю, — усмехнулся Барнс, но, несмотря на грубость, сам факт того, что он заговорил, многое значил. Гидра (или Красная Комната) не обучала своих агентов переговорам. Их учили убивать врага, как только их раскрывали. Стив определённо предполагал раскрытие, но Барнс остановил собственную руку, и это говорило о самоконтроле — и что он _не хотел_ нападать на Стива.

Слово “удивление” не описывало чувств Наташи. 

— Позволь мне доказать, — со всей своей очаровательной искренностью настаивал Стив. Он сделал шаг вперёд. — Скажи мне как. Просто, — он снова шагнул, и Наташа затаила дыхание, молясь, чтобы его не застрелили. — Ты ушёл до того, как обработали твои бумаги. Тебе они не нужны, — ещё шаг, — потому что у нас есть копия, а ещё у Тони и Фьюри. — Шаг, который не закончился выстрелом. — Не то чтобы для тебя это что-то значило, но я подумал, что ты тоже их захочешь. Так что тебе больше не нужно ни прятаться, ни бежать. 

Наташа с замиранием сердца наблюдала, как опускается пистолет. Всего лишь на дюйм — то, что нетренированный человек никогда бы не принял за капитуляцию, но именно она это и была. Барнс был слишком опытным, чтобы столь легко допустить такую вольность в обращении с оружием. Это крошечное движение означало, что он поверил Стиву. Действительно поверил, что тот говорит правду. 

— Бумаги? — усомнился он. Несмотря на веру его голос всё ещё был тяжёл и не передавал эмоций.

— Прости, — сказал Стив, так же как и Наташа зная, что Барнса никогда не осуждали за какое-либо преступление, за которое он должен был быть помилован. Дело в том, что документы были обязательны юридически, и они могли означать новую жизнь для Барнса. — Иммунитет, пособие, если захочешь, и всё, что тебе понадобится, чтобы оформить удостоверение личности, — он, всё ещё не опуская рук, тряхнул папкой и сделал ещё один шаг вперёд. — Здесь.

Облизнув губы, Барнс чуть сместился, дуло его пистолета опустилось ещё на дюйм.

— Опусти её, — велел он, — и отойди.

— Баки, — сказал Стив, и впервые Наташа услышала в его голосе отчаяние.

Пистолет тут же снова поднялся, указывая на грудь Стива.

— Опусти и отойди, — повторил Барнс.

На этот раз Стив проявил зачатки чувства самосохранения, когда уронил папку в снег и отступил со вскинутыми руками, терпеливый и мягкий с Барнсом. Для Стива это было не редкостью, но Наташа не могла избавиться от ощущения, что ей не хватает какой-то очевидной информации.

Барнс рванулся вперёд, схватил папку и отступил к краю крыши, готовый перемахнуть через неё. Теперь он не целился в Стива, но расстояние означало, что он всё ещё мог прицелиться и выстрелить быстрее, чем смог бы добраться до него Стив — к тому же у него не было с собой щита. Наташа вдруг поняла, почему изо всех грёбаных мест Барнс выбрал штат Мэн — тут было холодно и снежно, и он мог замаскироваться при помощи одежды. Несколько слоев ткани и перчатки скрывали не только металлическую руку, но черты тела. Хороший выбор прикрытия для человека его размера.

Барнс быстро пролистал документы, вероятно, просто проверяя подписи и ища ключевые слова, а не читая всё это.

— Почему? — спросил Барнс, его голос звучал смущённо. 

Наташа наблюдала за языком его тела, за его лицом, и с некоторой настороженностью видела там лишь растерянность. Возможно ли, что Барнс не понял, что Стив скорее умрет, чем хоть на миг допустит в его отношении несправедливость? Естественно, Барнс всё ещё не понимал, что думает не так, как они, и получение этих документов было его единственным вариантом.

Конечно, Стив спросил: 

— Что почему? — потому что не понимал, что, чтобы понять Барнса, должен думать как Наташа.

Наташа уставилась на них, придя к ужасающему пониманию, что ни один из них не понял другого. Вообще.

Вместо того, чтобы прояснить, Барнс покачал головой и спросил:

— Что я тебе за это должен? 

— Ты ничего мне не должен! — запротестовал Стив, и Наташа едва сдержала стон, слыша боль в его тоне и зная, что Барнс не поймет. Это была реакция на потерю Барнса; парень, вероятно, и в бесплатность воздуха не поверит, тем более, что это была услуга.

Барнс сузил глаза, вся его осанка выказывала подозрение.

— Ты должен что-то хотеть, — надавил Барнс.

Стив дёрнулся.

Что бы он ни думал, что бы ни заставило его так вздрогнуть, Барнс снова поднял свой барьер. Лучшее, что мог сейчас сделать Стив — отступить, уйти и позволить Барнсу остыть в одиночестве.

Конечно, Стив не отступил.

— Я многого хочу, но это не значит, что я это получу — он уронил руки, зарываясь ими в волосы, — ты не... должен мне. Ты мне ничего не должен. Это... всё это время ты думал, что я чего-то хочу?

На лице Барнса мелькнула нерешительность. Он открыл рот, чтобы огрызнуться, и закрыл его. Наташа моргнула, шокированная тем, что ему хватило сочувствия, чтобы оборвать себя. Не первый раз, когда он делал это для Стива.

— Мы все хотим чего-то, — наконец сказал Барнс, — просто иногда наши желания объединяются. 

Настала очередь Наташи вздрогнуть (потому что никто бы этого не увидел). Она задалась вопросом, что должно было произойти в той комнате, чтобы Барнс признался в подобном. Должно быть, нечто намного большее, чем просто секс. Тем не менее, Стив этого не услышит — не в контексте одолжений и желаний чего-то друг от друга. Барнс сказал Стиву, что чем бы они не занимались, они просто воспользовались друг другом. 

Идиоты.

Стив как идиот опустил голову, уткнувшись взглядом в покрывающий крышу снег, всё его тело излучало уныние и поражение.

— Хорошо, эм. — Стив засунул руки в карманы. — Думаю, на этом всё.

Они оба остались неподвижными, замерзшими в этом моменте тупости. Стив пялился на ноги Барнса, а Барнс пялился на… губы Стива? Наташа проверила очки, и да, определённо на губы Стива. Он также бессознательно выражал желания. К сожалению, Стив был слишком занят игнорированием Барнса, чтобы это заметить. Наташа была не вполне уверена, что и в противном случае заметил бы, однако игнорирование Барнса никогда хорошо не заканчивалось.

Верный её предсказанию, Барнс обнажил зубы в тот же момент, как Стив поднял голову. Язык его тела изменился — от озадаченности до вызова.

— Если это, — Барнс поднял папку и махнул ей в сторону Стива, — действительно не предполагает никаких условий, тогда докажи это.

Наташа захотела удариться головой о стекло. Это был такой шаг назад, что даже не смешно. В начале встречи Барнс был насторожен, но на удивление готов выслушать. Теперь он был закрыт и снова разозлён. Самым раздражающим было то, что Стив не заметил разницы — если языку его тела можно было верить

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — с ушедшим из голоса отчаянием спросил Стив. Побеждённый, но всё ещё держащийся за клочок надежды, или, может быть, просто не желающий отступать.

— Уходи, — потребовал Барнс. Ему нужно было взять под контроль ситуацию, которую он и так уже полностью контролировал. 

Слово ударило Стива, как пощёчина. Он вытащил одну руку из кармана, будто собираясь удержать вторую. Затем рука прижалась к груди, к сердцу, и она наконец поняла. Стив согласится — он уйдёт, и это разорвёт его на части, потому что то, что она упустила, было куда важнее секса. Они повязались.

И Барнс говорил Стиву уйти. Отвернувшись, Наташа вернулась к клерку и купила зажигалку и пачку сигарет. Стиву они пригодятся. Он, вероятно, хотел бы большего, чем сигареты, но покупка никак не влияющего на него алкоголя будет просто пустой тратой денег.

— Хорошо, — услышала она, когда клерк пробил её покупку.

Она наблюдала, как оба мужчины спрыгивают с противоположных сторон крыши мотеля, а затем услышала направляющийся обратно к двери стук ботинок Стива. Когда тот подошёл к "одолженному" автомобилю, она поспешила к нему и постучала по пассажирскому окну. Младший агент ЩИТа позже заберёт её машину. 

— Ты слышала, — безропотно сказал Стив, открывая для неё дверь.

Наташа залезла в машину и захлопнула за собой дверь. Она могла бы вытерпеть холод, если бы пришлось, но он определённо ей не нравился. 

— Думаешь, я позволю тебе уйти одному к потенциальному убийце-суперсолдату?— дразняще сказала она сказала, потому что знала, что ему больно. Затем предложила пачку сигарет. — Вот.

Он долго смотрел на пачку, будто она хранила секреты всей Вселенной, и медленно потянулся к ней.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, и Наташа знала, что он благодарил за большее, чем простые сигареты.

— Для этого и нужна семья, — тихо сказала Наташа.

Взяв зажигалку, он зажёг сигарету и глубоко вдохнул. Потом завел машину и уехал, как и сказал. Она задавалась вопросом, насколько было больно? Прошло всего несколько дней, а для неё это всегда было болезненно в течение первой недели.

— Стив, — неуверенно начала она, когда они выехали со стоянки, но не была уверена, что Стив захочет выслушать. Не тогда, когда затрагивалась именно эта тема. — Барнс... он сломлен...

— Я знаю, — огрызнулся Стив, перебив её, — я знаю, через что он прошёл.

— Я говорю не о пытках, — мягко сказала Наташа. — То, что ему пришлось сделать... что он сделал... возможно, у него не было выбора, но всё же это сделали его руки. Его руки нажимали на курок. Это его воспоминания, его кошмары.

— Что ты хочешь сказать, Нат? — потребовал он, всё ещё жёсткий и непреклонный.

— Совершение подобных вещей... меняет тебя. Убивает часть тебя — часть, которая никогда уже не восстановится. Он никогда не станет вести себя так, как хочется тебе. Он не даст тебе то, что нужно, не то, что ты хочешь, Стив. Он на это не способен.

Рука Стива без предупреждения метнулась между ними и схватила её, сжимая так сильно, что было почти больно. 

— Остановись, — хрипло сказал он.

— Думаю, ты должен это услышать, — продолжила Наташа.

— Нет, Нат, тебе нужно остановиться. Может вы и похожи, но ты — не он, и то, что ты говоришь... возможно — _возможно_ — он и не спосбен, но я не смогу выяснить, если он не даст мне шанс.

— Дай мне закончить, — мягко сказала она. — Мы с ним разные. Я была шпионкой, и убийства были только частью моих обязанностей. Его единственной целью были убийства и пытки ради запугивания. Тем не менее, в нём есть сочувствие. Больше человечности, чем я ожидала от кого-то, кто так долго был агентом. Я хочу сказать, что раз ему удалось сохранить столь многое от своей личности, со временем он перестанет убегать.

— Я за ним не гоняюсь, Нат, — вздохнул Стив, ослабив хватку на её руке.  
Наташа фыркнула.

— Сколько семинаров о языке тела я тебе проводила? — спросила она.

— Эм, — Стив покраснел. — Ты знаешь, что в этом я ужасен. Всё так аналитично и относительно, и я просто... в такие моменты я слишком отвлекаюсь, чтобы обращать внимание.

От этой попытки оправдаться Наташа усмехнулась и покачала головой. Он не лгал: он слишком увлекся выслушиванием или речью, но это была не вся правда. Когда он доверял кому-то, когда заботился о ком-то, то глубоко внутри считал всё сказанное правдой. Стив не испытывал необходимости проверять.

— Когда Барнс сказал, что иногда желания объединяются, что он имел в виду?

Голос Стива был сухим, когда он ответил: 

— Он использовал меня, потому что думал, что я использую его.

Отпустив её руку, он переключил передачу, затем неожиданно снова схватил. Наташа переплела их пальцы, наслаждаясь контактом и искомым им комфортом — она скучала по этому.

— Он в буквальном смысле признал, что хочет тебя, и освободил от любой ответственности за свой выбор. Он пытался утешить тебя, болван.

Наташа прикусила язык, жалея, что сорвалась. Стив поднял плечо, будто ждал, что она ударит по нему, затем взглянул на неё и снова на дорогу. С его пальцев падал пепел. 

— Каким образом? Он думал, что я его использую, так что... объясни.

— Нет, ты думал, что он думал, что ты его используешь. Это была твоя вина, только твоя. Барнс пытался сгладить эту вину, и он определённо ни в чём тебя не обвинял.

— Ты будто говоришь на иностранном языке, — нахмурившись, посетовал Стив. — Тогда... — он отнял единственную свободную руку от руля, чтобы пробежаться по волосам. — Почему он попросил меня уйти? И почему ты сказала, что он не может дать мне то, что нужно?

Наташа вздохнула.

— Во-первых, он дал тебе возможность, которую ты не принял. Что он, вероятно, воспринят как отказ, поскольку я не думаю, что он часто открывается людям. И никогда альфам. 

— Открылся? Когда? Он держал меня под прицелом большую часть времени.

Наташа улыбнулась ему — сладко и немного зубасто.

— Он не выстрелил.

Стив так сильно закатил глаза, что они могли бы выпасть из его головы, и зажал между губами сигарету 

— Ну, чёрт, думаю, если это — “открылся”, то мне стоит попытаться спать с другими людьми.

— Я выстрелила в Клинта, когда впервые встретила его. И второй, — призналась Наташа.

— Ты вроде говорила, что он тебе понравится с момента первой встречи? — спросил Стив, снова сбившись с толку. 

Наташа слабо улыбнулась и кивнула.

— Вот почему я никогда не стремилась его убить.

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь, — заворчал Стив, — нет, я никогда не пойму вас обоих. — Он сжал руль так, что тот заскрипел. Но не её руку. — И каков будет твой шпионский совет?

— Подожди, — сказала она, — он придёт.

— Сколько я должен ждать, Нат?

— Думаю, это зависит от того, насколько ты его хочешь.

Стив снова вздохнул.

— И ты думаешь, мне стоит подождать?

— Либо подожди, либо отпусти. Никакого третьего варианта. 

— Это не так просто, знаешь, — пробормотал Стив, потирая грудь и снова отпуская руль. Для того, чтобы вытащить изо рта сигарету. Только тогда он снова взял автомобиль под контроль.

— Так и будет, когда связь исчезнет.

Стив кивнул, и Наташа прикусила губу. Она уже давно не видела его настолько грустным. Он будто снова вышел из подо льдов.

— Так ты не будешь ждать?

Снова сжав губами сигарету, он ответил: 

— Ещё не знаю. Я хочу его, никогда не хотел никого сильнее, но... в какой-то момент я должен решить, так ли он мне подходит. — Стив фыркнул. Из ноздрей полился дым, и он стал походить на дракона. — Это мне все говорят, не так ли? Заботиться о себе? Никто не расстраивает меня так, как Баки.

— Ну, по крайней мере, ты наконец учишься придавать своему собственному благополучию хоть какое-то значение.

Стив засмеялся, сжав её руку и отпустив. В каком-то смысле она испытала облегчение, потому что теперь он мог курить без риска их угробить. Включив обогреватель, она свернулась на своём месте и задалась вопросом, вернётся ли Барнс, и если да — будет ли это хорошо.

***

Сэм был не уверен, кто решил, что он -нянька Стива. Команда собралась вместе и решила, что с его настроением придётся справляться Сэму, потому что он с ним не связан? Или это было бессознательное решение — вручить в его руки заботу об отдельно взятом Стивене Гранте Роджерсе? Честно говоря, Сэм склонялся к первому варианту, особенно после того, как поднялся на лифте в общую гостиную и обнаружил, что его поджидает вся стая Стива. 

Серьёзность ситуации выдавало одно только то, что встречу вела Наташа. Сэм слушал, как она объясняла о Джеймсе Барнсе, как он ушёл, и как был подавлен с тех пор Стив. Тони, Наташа, Клинт и даже Пеппер хотели, чтобы Сэм всё уладил. Будто бы он мог. Они думали, что он был волшебником и мог решать проблемы, как фея.

Сэма не потребовалось долго убеждать, чтобы он согласился. Он заметил тоску Стива, но в отличие от других думал, что тот должен сам прийти к ним за помощью, когда (и если) захочет. В то же время Сэм знал, что если они снова соберутся на встречу, а к тому времени он не поговорит со Стивом, то они сделают это сами. Что только расстроит Стива ещё больше и заставит его обороняться, что не поспособствует исцелению эмоциональной раны, от которой страдал их альфа.

Когда Сэм спросил, где Стив, Джарвис указал на крышу, что само по себе было плохим знаком. Крыша означала, что Стив курил — что-то, что он делал только тогла, когда у него был стресс. Когда Сэм добрался туда, Стив, конечно же, сжав в левой руке сигарету, сидел там, прислонился к северной стене. Его штаны цвета хаки сливались с бетоном, а тёмно-синий верх — с небом. Фильтр сигареты освещал его лицо мягким красноватым светом. Стив выдохнул, и облачко дыма отбросило тень на его лицо. 

— Плохой день, да? — сказал Сэм. Гравий хрустел под ногами, пока он шёл по холодному Нью-Йоркскому воздуху, чтобы опереться на стену справа от Стива.

— Он там, — ответил Стив, указывая окурком на город. — В том направлении. В нескольких милях отсюда, и если я пойду туда, то найду его.

Смысл слов медленно дошёл до разума Сэма, и он не мог поверить, что правильно их истолковывал.

— Кто? — спросил Сэм, уже боясь ответа.

— Баки, — тихо сказал Стив, его веки затрепетали, ресницы коснулись щёк. Затем он взял ещё одну сигарету и снова уставился на огни города. — Там.

— Господи, Стив, — выдохнул Сэм. — Ты повязал его?

Склонив голову, Стив выдохнул на выступ остатки дыма. 

— Не хотел, — заявил он. — Обещал не кусать его, и не укусил. Но всё равно повязал. Не то, чтобы, — Стив затянулся, — не то, чтобы я мог чувствовать его сильнее, чем сейчас. Он... вон там.

— Связь дефектная, — осознал Сэм, чувствуя онемение.

Стив просто кивнул, стряхивая пепел и фильтр, пока ветер не сдул останки.

— Врачи сказали, что я, возможно, никогда не смогу сформировать связь; лихорадка, знаешь? Думал... думал, что сыворотка это исправит, но…

— Связь дефектная, — снова сказал Сэм, онемение превратилось в тошноту. — Почему ты не пошёл к нему?

Закрыв глаза, Стив сжался, обхватив себя руками за плечи.

— Он ушёл, Сэм, — сказал Стив, голосом прямо над шепотом, — мы сблизились, и он сломлен, поэтому не заметил, но он достаточно хотел уйти, чтобы сделать это. Даже не попрощался. — Стив склонил голову, смотря на город. Слабые огни освещали его лицо, отбрасывая тени и делая его похожим на незнакомца, полного тёмных воспоминаний и сожалений. — Как бы я ни был жалок, я всё ещё охотился за ним. Отдал ему документы, "прощение", и он просто... он хотел, чтобы я ушёл. Итак, я здесь, а он там.

Сэм выдохнул, понимая, что Стив не закурил снова, и предполагая, что это для его же пользы.

Покачав головой, Сэм сказал: 

— Не сдерживайся. Ты почувствуешь себя лучше. Ну, сейчас может и нет. Нет, пока связь не исчезнет.

Сэм прекрасно знал, что предложение создать другую сломает Стива.

— Я думал, что это что-то значит, Сэм, — пробормотал Стив, но, по крайней мере, зажёг ещё одну сигарету. — Что, может быть, он хотел... не знаю, большего. Мы совместимы, но... — Стив закрыл глаза и глубоко затянулся, стряхнул с сигареты пепел — Был только секс. Очень хороший секс.

— Стив, — промедлил Сэм, — я не уверен, что должен говорить. Разорвёт ли он вашу связь, но…

— Выкладывай уже, Сэм, — сказал Стив со слабой, отстранённой улыбкой, — не то чтобы ты сдерживался.

— Не думал, что ты нуждаешься в сексуальном образовании, — бросил Сэм. — Мне казалось ты знал, что мнение, что связь может образоваться только от укуса — миф. Постоянная связь — да; оба партнера должны укусить друг друга. Временная? Не имеет ничего общего с укусом — ну, только с тем, что вы, альфы, постоянно делаете во время секса.

Стив фыркнул, снова производя впечатление дракона.

— Боль. Укус бы её остановил. 

Сэм симпатизировал своему другу. Будучи бетой, ему повезло никогда не испытывать боль, которую испытывали во время вязки альфы или омеги. Каким бы ни было желание, главным образом это происходило для того, чтобы положить конец боли, которую переживали их тела.

— Десятилетие или два назад было обнаружено, что альфа может без укуса сформировать временную связь со своим партнёром, если будут выполнены определённые условия.

— Какие условия?

Сэм неловко поёрзал.

— Связь образуется из-за определённого уровня гормонов омеги, главным образом серотонина и эндорфинов. Они чаще всего ассоциируются с... чувствами к кому-то.

Взгляд Стива похолодел.

— Хочешь сказать, у Баки были чувства к людям, которые его насиловали? 

— Нет, — быстро сказал Сэм, сопротивляясь стремлению высвободить успокаивающие феромоны. Такой мощный альфа, как Стив, ослеплял его. — Укус альфы не обеспечивает временную связь. Я хочу сказать, что она может образоваться и без укуса. 

— Объясни, Сэм, — потребовал Стив.

— Я говорю, — сказал Сэм, глубоко вздохнув, — что у него должны быть чувства к тебе...

Стив недоверчиво фыркнул.

— Я не так много знаю об этом парне, — признался Сэм и упрямо продолжил, — но он по своей воле остался с тобой в больнице. Если он отвергает связь сейчас, у него могут быть причины, но в то же время…

Взглядывась в даль, Стив взял ещё одну сигарету. Фильтр расцвел красным в темноте, освещая его лицо, а затем снова наполняя тенями. Сэм всё ещё был не уверен, что правильно поступил, сказав это Стиву. Но он не мог представить, что кто-то совместимый со Стивом мог быть так ужасен. Сломленным — конечно, просто взгляните на Тони. Но плохим человеком? Сэм не мог этого представить.

— Нат думает, что я должен ждать его, — пробормотал Стив, когда сигарета догорела, и ему пришлось зажечь другую. Когда эта пачка закончится, Сэм отошлёт кого-нибудь за новой (если они ещё этого не сделали).

— Может быть, она права, — признался Сэм, — я не встречался с этим чуваком, но... Стив, ты тоже должен поступить правильно. Это? Это неправильно. Я действительно беспокоюсь о тебе, и не один я. Для начала — только взгляни, куда завели тебя мысли. 

Улыбка Стива была мимолетной.

— Я не собираюсь спрыгивать со здания, Сэм.

— Не с этого, может быть, — заворчал Сэм.

Пихнув его в плечо, Стив оторвал взгляд от горизонта и встретил глаза Сэма.

— Разве ты не слышал? — спросил он, пытаясь развеселить его. Терпя неудачу, но у Сэма сердце сжалось от симпатии к нему. — Как только мы закончим с текущим проектом, я уйду в отпуск. 

Хотя Наташа и Тони хотели, чтобы Сэм всё уладил, он знал, что ничего не может сделать. Если Стив больше не хотел идти к Джеймсу Барнсу, Сэм не смог бы его заставить. Всё, что он мог сделать — это опереться на стену и смотреть в ночь туда, где скрылся омега. А ещё дать Стиву знать, что он не один.

— Тогда введи меня в курс дела. 

***

Брайан Киллиан был достаточно взрослым, чтобы смешивать напитки, и потому работал в “Шести прекрасных ирландцах”. Бар передавался от отца к сыну, и Киллианы жили в Бостоне со времён революции. “Шесть прекрасных ирландцев” выдержали сухой закон, мафиозные войны, и хотя бар не процветал, он неуклонно шагал в новое тысячелетие.

За время работы в баре Брайан встречался со всевозможными людьми: мафиози, копы, солдаты и тому подобное. Будучи бетой, он легко ладил с большинством и мог улаживать конфликты. В отличие от альф и омег, его второй пол не вызывал никаких конфликтных ситуаций. В отличие от омеги, сидящего в его баре. Не то чтобы кто-то — альфа или кто-то ещё — был готов занять место рядом с ним, установленное ещё в 1946 году. Стулья по обе стороны от него, и даже столик за его спиной, который всегда пользовался популярностью из-за того, что выходил прямо на единственный телевизор в баре, пустовали. Парень пах так, будто у него вот-вот начнётся течка. Брайан едва не отрезал себе пальцы, когда, нарезая лимоны, уловил его запах.

У омеги были длинные, тёмные волосы; довольно смело для этой части города, но его вид заставил бы большинство людей дважды подумать, прежде чем издеваться. Редкая ситуация, но не имело значения, что он был омегой. Подъёбки в его сторону плохо кончатся для всех. Он был одет в чёрную кожаную куртку, тёмные джинсы и тяжёлые ботинки со стальными носками. Он сидел на своём стуле с бездумным высокомерием бойца, человека, не боящегося конфликтов, и уверенностью, что сможет выиграть любой бой. Нарушитель спокойствия, однако такой, чьи противники будут мертвы, а не просто избиты. В нём читалось холодное высокомерие, которое Брайан видел в тех, кто способен на жестокость. Но именно его глаза привлекли его внимание больше всего. Они были серыми, холодными и пустыми. Глаза человека, который видел и совершал ужасные вещи.

Когда Брайан, наконец, встретил взгляд омеги, тот улыбнулся, легко и резко. Он откинул голову назад, обнажая шею и напрягая сухожилия. Что-то напрягло Брайана; он опасался лёгкого подчинения. Столь опасный, столь уверенный человек странно выглядел с оголенным горлом. Глубоко внутри Брайан знал, что это неправильно: или ловушка, или провокация.

Он выглядел как человек, который хотел неприятностей.

Стояла середина дня — худшее время для бизнеса, так что было не похоже, что многие люди избегали омегу. Большинство ещё были на работе. Приток клиентов не увеличится до пяти или шести, и Брайан надеялся, что до тех пор его молчаливый клиент исчезнет. Он не хотел, чтобы этот незнакомец и его осязаемая аура опасности были тут, когда люди начнут пить и начищать друг другу рожи. Не слишком хорошо для бизнеса.

Однако, кажется, просить его уйти будет не слишком хорошо для здоровья. Брайан не в первый раз бросил взгляд на натянувшуюся на широких плечах куртку мужчины, а после — на то, как он продолжил смотреть на отражение в зеркалах за барной стойкой, наблюдать за несколькими другими посетителями. Он так и не снял куртку, хотя в баре было тепло, и он уже некоторое время пил. Виски — чистый и не слишком хороший.

Когда Брайан закончил протирать барную стойку и ряд бутылок за ней, незнакомец, наконец, заговорил — в первый раз с тех пор, как сделал заказ. 

— Прибавь громкость, ладно? — попросил он, его серые глаза сосредоточились на телевизоре на другом конце бара.

Взглянув на плоский экран, Брайан нахмурился. Капитан Америка снова предстал перед судом, и хотя это имело значение для Киллианов, для многих других людей — нет. Вот почему Брайан сделал громкость настолько низкой — чтобы не побеспокоить других посетителей и не получить просьбу переключить канал. Чёрт возьми, он не ожидал, что кто-то из них будет достаточно внимателен, чтобы захотеть послушать.

В баре было мало людей, поэтому Брайан потянулся за пультом. Если кто-то и возразит, то он будет не у дел. Он увеличил громкость с пяти до двадцати — как раз к тому времени, когда камера вернулась к капитану Роджерсу, его юридической команде и Мстителям, которые сопровождали его на слушании в Конгрессе (или в суде, как нравилось думать Брайану).

— Они выглядят измученными, — пробормотал незнакомец.

Стрельнув в незнакомца взглядом, он сощурился на плоский экран и был вынужден согласиться. Под глазами Чёрной Вдовы, Сокола, Соколиного Глаза и Тони Старка были тёмные круги. Только команда юристов и Капитан Роджерс казались отстранёнными, хотя его форма была не столь аккуратной и отглаженной, как обычно. Мелочь, однако Брайан не думал, что многие её заметят. Его почтение к незнакомцу поднялось на ступеньку выше.

— Они выглядели так и вчера, — сказал Брайан.

Тёмно-серые глаза устремились к нему, а затем обратно к экрану, когда Капитан Роджерс наклонился к микрофону.

— Должен ли я считаться смертельным оружием? — Голос Капитана Роджерса был ровным и ясным даже в дерьмовых динамиках дешёвого телевизора. — Я не думаю, что этот вопрос уместен, конгрессмен. Вопрос, опять же, заключается в том, имеет ли генерал законное право относиться ко мне так же, как к лабораторному животному, как к собственности, и нет, я не думаю, что имеет.

— Чертовски верно, не имеет, — заворчал Брайан.

— Кроме того, сама сыворотка не является оружием, так как мои адвокаты приложили все усилия, чтобы доказать это. — Капитан улыбнулся — маленькая деталь, которая заставила Брайана усмехнуться, пусть он этого и ожидал. — Если вы настаиваете, я отвечу: я не больше, чем любой другой офицер спецназа. Я служу своей стране в меру своих возможностей, и в мои обязанности не входит становиться рабом какого-либо человека или организации. Однако я благодарен сыворотке за то, что она дала мне возможность высказаться, а не просто угодить в рабство.

Брайан не имел ни малейшего понятия, что Капитан имел в виду, но, кажется, этого так же не поняли ни конгрессмены, ни женщины из группы экспертов.

— Что именно вы имеете в виду, капитан? — ровно спросила конгрессмен из Огайо. У нее было сморщенное лицо, из-за чего она выглядела так, будто укусила лимон, но от её выступлений адвокатам Росса и свидетелям-экспертам было впору повеситься.

— Именно то, что сказал, мэм, — спокойно ответил Капитан Роджерс, — что в этой стране есть мужчины и женщины, которые были заключены в тюрьму и порабощены без роскоши судебного процесса.

Шум зрителей слушания был таким громким, чтобы ненадолго заглушить любой другой звук, пока конгрессмен, который задал капитану Роджерсу первоначальный вопрос, не закричал, чтобы они замолчали, иначе будут удалены.

— Капитан, если вы думаете, что спекуляции и слухи вытащат вас из…

— Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, из 107-го пехотного, — оборвал Капитан Роджерс уверенным, чётким голосом. Он взял переданный Чёрной Вдовой файл и поднял его, показывая аудитории. — Американский военнопленный, захваченный и подвергшийся пыткам во время Второй Мировой Войны, модифицированный сывороткой, которую отчаянно хочет воссоздать генерал Росс. Без суда провёл годы в условиях, нарушающих основные права человека, потому что не согласился на то, чтобы его контролировали при помощи связи — тем же способом, что использовали его похитители. 

Капитан Роджерс взял другой файл.

— Доктор Виктор Сэмюэль Кларксон, пойманный на экспериментах на людях, но не представший перед судом. Вместо этого его перевезли обратно на американскую землю вместе с женой и ребёнком, которые затем были отняты и взяты в плен, чтобы заставить его продолжить те же исследования для наших военных.

Звук разбитого стекла отвлёк внимание Брайана от следующей врученной Капитану Роджерсу папки. Остатки виски незнакомца лились на старое, потёртое дерево барной стойки, пропитывая кожаные перчатки. Светлые глаза омеги были с потрясающей свирепостью сосредоточены на экране телевизора. Он полностью игнорировал беспорядок и осколки стекла.

— Ты в порядке? — осторожно спросил Брайан. Теперь он боялся, что его клиент в любой момент взорвётся.

Омега проигнорировал его, пристально глядя на телевизор. 

Капитан Роджерс положил последний файл в стопку слева от себя и махнул на неё рукой. 

— ЩИТ неустанно трудился, чтобы собрать эту информацию, и будет рад передать копии всем желающим. Само собой, я не имею дела со слухами или спекуляциями, и у меня есть все основания подозревать, что моё дело стане следующей папкой, которая присоединится к этой стопке, и, уверяю вас, она не является полной. — Капитан сделал паузу (прекрасный момент), прежде чем добавил: — Пока.

Брайан был достаточно умен, чтобы понять, что это единственное слово было угрозой — хотя Капитан Роджерс угрожал вовсе не ему. В конце концов, он был просто барменом.

Незнакомец громко вдохнул, звук свистом облетел довольно тихий бар. Брайан бросил осторожный взгляд на омегу и увидел, что он больше не сидит — он поднялся, опёршись руками на залитую виски деревянную стойку. Его длинные волосы свесились на лицо, но он, кажется, совершенно этого не заметил. Замерев, он с открытым ртом смотрел на экран. Что бы не имел в виду Роджерс, парень, очевидно, понял.

Конгрессмен из Огайо — как её звали? — прочистила горло в последовавшей тишине.

— Уверяю вас, капитан Роджерс, никто здесь не позволит лишить вас свободы. И, если информация, которую вы предоставили, окажется достоверной, справедливость восторжествует, независимо от того, кто, — морщинистое лицо женщины повернулось к генералу Россу, и она посмотрела на него из под очков в оправе в форме полумесяца, — стоит за несправедливостями. Если мои коллеги не возражают, думаю, мы закончили.

— Господи, — сказал омега, когда кадр переключился на репортёра, его голос был грубым и задыхающимся. — Этот мужик сумасшедший.

Брайан сузил глаза, пытаясь сдержать свой нрав с кем-то столь опасным, как этот незнакомец.

— Послушай, парень, — сказал он, — не знаю, кто ты, но здесь не проявляют неуважения к капитану Роджерсу. Пожалуйста, следи за тоном.

Затем мужчина посмотрел ему в глаза и улыбнулся широкой, кривой усмешкой, которая медленно растянула его губы и заставила Брайана сделать осторожный шаг вбок, чтобы быть ближе к спрятанной под стойкой бейсбольной бите. Не его одного. Завсегдатаи оживились — они были слишком пьяны, чтобы понять смысл, но готовились к драке. 

Омега быстро огляделся вокруг, и улыбка стала ещё шире. И, чёрт возьми, пошло оно всё, Брайан знал, на что смотрит — он видел это на лице многих нарушителей спокойствия. Он нарывался драку даже больше, чем пьяные посетители. Вежливый тон, угроза полиции — ничего не остановит того, что должно произойти. Он мог бы врезать ему по лицу прямо сейчас. 

— Идиот или убьёт себя, или пропадёт, — сказал омега, резким, быстрым движением смахивая остатки своего напитка. Затем он снял перчатки, открыв руки — одну из плоти, а другую... из металла? Брайан моргнул, глядя на руку, которая двигалась с тревожной текучестью, с жуткой точностью имитируя плоть. Это был не просто протез.

Сглотнув, Брайан понял, что должен попробовать поговорить, пусть даже это будет бесполезно.

— Как бы то ни было, ни один чистокровный ирландец тебя не поддержит. Парень — герой. Первый ирландский американец, ставший кем-то. Сказал людям, что не все мы пьяницы и ходячие проблемы. Так что мы поддержим его, — он указал на телевизор, второй рукой сжимая биту. — даже если они будут угрожать нам. Так что если хочешь что-то сказать — пожалуйста. Мы — за Капитана, будь он живым, мёртвым или раненым.

Посетители бара пробормотали своё согласие, хотя и не так громко, как вечером. Взглянув на устроенный на стойке беспорядок в баре, омега вытянулся и схватил тряпку, которой прибрался Брайан. Напряжение в комнате спало, когда он протёр пролитый алкоголь, а затем сел. Брайан не отпустил биту, но подумал, что, возможно, им не придётся вступать в драку, из-за которой они окажутся в больнице.

Тогда омега удивил Брайана ещё больше.

— Расскажи мне о нем, — просто сказал он.

Поколебавшись, Брайан отпустил биту. Он поставил перед омегой новый стакан, наполнил его виски и начал рассказывать те же истории, что рассказывали, когда он рос, его мама и папа.

***

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я занялась с тобой танцами? — повторила Пеппер. 

Дело не в том, что она не расслышала Стива в первый раз, а в том, что ей нужно было удостовериться, что он просил именно об этом. Бальные танцы — это не совсем тот род деятельности, которой она ожидала от Стива. Бег с Сэмом, йога с Брюсом, живопись — вот что она представляла, когда думала о Стиве. Не... танцы.

Стив выглядел почти смущённым, когда запустил руку в волосы.

— Я обещал найти новое хобби и не бросать его, — объяснил он, будто Тони ей этого не сообщил. — Подумал, это означает, что мне нужно попробовать несколько вещей, пока что-то не понравится. Дело в том, что преподаватель в танцевальном классе хочет, чтобы я привёл напарника.

Пеппер улыбнулась, сложив перед собой руки — в одной из них она сжимала сотовый. Хотя в момент их первой встречи инстинкты говорили ей прогнать его, она быстро обнаружила, что он был нежным гигантом. Никакой угрозы для неё, или, что самое удивительное, для её связи с Тони. Хоть он и защищал её омегу как своего собственного, но никогда не стал бы на него претендовать. Если бы Тони был кем-то другим — не Железным Человеком — Пеппер, вероятно, всё же опасалась бы Стива, но факт состоял в том, что она нуждалась в помощи, чтобы защитить Тони, и Стив никогда не подводил её.

— И ты не мог сказать мне об этом до вечера первого занятия? — спросила Пеппер, позволив себе добавить лишь немного дразнящих ноток в прохладный тон.

Неудивительно, что Стив опустил голову так, будто она его ругала.

— Я правда прочитал е-мейл с уведомлением только несколько минут назад. 

И это было так не похоже на Стива.

— Дай мне минуту, чтобы подготовиться, — ответила Пеппер, отпуская его с крючка. — Я не могу танцевать в юбке-карандаше.

Стив тут же поднял голову, улыбаясь ей. Эта улыбка сделала принятие решения ещё более лёгким. Стив так редко улыбался после того, как потерял омегу. Не то чтобы она могла его винить. Стая (порой её до сих пор шокировало то, как легко и правильно было ощущать себя её частью) пыталась поднять ему настроение, пыталась отвлечь, но она знала, что невозможно отвлечься от отвергнутой связи. Нелегко было принять то, что тот, кого ты хотел защищать, беречь и окружать заботой, не хотел иметь с тобой ничего общего. 

— В последний раз Наташа пыталась драться в такой, — сказал Стив, — ей пришлось разорвать её практически до бедра.

Пеппер нахмурилась.

— Так вот как порвалась моя “Альтузарра”. Она не сказала.

Стив вздрогнул и снова стал выглядеть нерешительно. Просто восхитительно, как такой большой человек мог в мгновение ока показаться таким маленьким.

— В стране была чрезвычайная ситуация...

— Как и всегда, — с лёгкой улыбкой сказала Пеппер. — Тебе просто придётся пойти со мной в магазин. Или я могу сообщить Наташе, что ты проболтался?..

Стив раздражённо заворчал и скрестил руки.

— Это угроза? Мне нравится ходить с тобой по магазинам. На следующей неделе?

— В пятницу. Это через три дня, — дразняще добавила она, зайдя в их с Тони общую гардеробную, — если тебе удастся забыть этот день, а также необходимость в свидании сегодня вечером.

— Свидание? — прервал голос Тони. Видимо, он выбрал этот момент, чтобы покинуть мастерскую. — Стив, ты пытаешься украсть мою альфу?

— Она не только согласилась пойти со мной на свидание, она шантажировала меня ещё одним, — ответил Стив, тон его голоса изменился, как всегда бывало рядом с Тони. Потеплевшим, несколько сильнее акцентированным и куда более дразнящим, чем с кем-либо ещё. — Думаю, можно с уверенностью сказать, что она уже украдена.

— Стив! Ну ты и собака, — горячо воскликнул Тони, заставляя Стива вступить с ним в устный поединок. Ситуация с сержантом Барнсом заставила Тони депрессовать, так как Стив избегал прикосновений ко всем, с кем не был повязан, и это касалось каждого человека в его стае. Пеппер до сих пор не могла поверить, что они создали стаю. — Пеппер, дорогая, скажи, что это не так.

— У него чувство стиля лучше, чем у тебя, Тони, — сказала Пеппер, выскальзывая из рабочей юбки и меняя её на красно-чёрную драпированную, обтягивающую бёдра и позволяющую легко двигать ногами. — И ты никогда не приглашаешь меня на танцы.

— Танцы? — повторил Тони, слово так и сочилось неверием. — Вы двое идёте танцевать.

— Подумал, будет неплохо, — сказал Стив. Тон стал резким — будто он защищался. — И вы все заставили меня пообещать найти новое хобби.

— Да, Стивен, — резко сказал Тони, — но не хобби, вдохновленное человеком, из-за которого ты хандришь уже несколько недель.

— Это не вдохновле… я не хандрю.

— Это свинг, не так ли? — потребовал Тони. — Ты занимаешься свингом, потому что это любил делать Барнс в те времена, когда ещё был человеком, а не марионеткой без сердца.

Вздохнув, Пеппер вышла из гардеробной и обнаружила своего партнёра вклинившимся в личное пространство Стива. Альфа скрестил руки, глядя на её гораздо более низкого омегу. Хотя Тони был в ярости, а Стив злился, они всё ещё касались друг друга. Щиколотка Тони прижалась к щиколотке Стива, когда он наклонился в попытке обрушить стену. Из всех участников стаи именно Тони больше всего касался Стива, и ей как всегда пришлось туго закрутить крышку на бутылке своей ревности.

— Я хотел научиться танцевать с тех пор, как мне исполнилось четырнадцать, — ответил Стив, — так что Баки напомнил мне об этом. Это значит, что я должен просто об этом забыть?

— Ты должен забыть о нём, — рявкнул Тони, пихнув Стива в грудь с такой силой, что альфа поймал его за запястье. Прикосновение, однако, немного успокоило разозлённого омегу. — Стив, ты просто причиняешь себе боль.

— Это не так... — начал Стив.

— Тони, — твёрдо сказала Пеппер, — не лезь.

— Но он причиняет себе боль из-за этого куска дерьма! — Тони, дико жестикулируя, повернулся к ней, явно взволнованный. Он не заметил, как вспыхнули глаза Стива, но она — да, и быстро шагнула вперёд, чтобы вырвать Тони из руки альфы. Сделать это было не так уж и легко, и она знала, что сделала правильный выбор.

— Не называй его так, — зарычал Стив.

Тони уставился на Стива с открытым от шока ртом.

— У него нет права голоса в этом вопросе, — огрызнулась Пеппер, встав между Стивом и своим омегой. Её тон был достаточно серьёзен, чтобы разбить ярость и удивление Тони. Она нежно коснулась его лица, прикрывая ладонью то место, где сжала его запястье рука Стива, и ласково сказала: — Будто я бы поступила иначе, если бы ты ушёл. Так что, если Стив хочет пойти потанцевать, мы пойдём потанцевать.

— Но, — начал Тони.

И Пеппер, и Стив тут же зарычали, и Тони, сгорбившись, ощутимо вздрогнул.

— Послушай своих альф, — резко сказала она, — хоть раз. Кроме того, — она поцеловала его в лоб и снова отошла, — только то, что ты с ним совместим, не означает, что ты всё знаешь лучше. 

Стив и Тони ярко покраснели — последний заикался и неуклюже подбирал слова. Серьёзно, как они могли подумать, что она не узнает? Она не идиотка.

— Как, эм, — Стив прочистил горло. — Извини, Пеппер. Я должен был тебе сказать.

— Вы оба прощены, — мягко сказала Пеппер, — но да, должны были. Если бы ты не был моим альфой, у нас был бы… конфликт. А теперь обними Тони, и давай продолжим.

— Обнять Тони? — повторил Стив, взглянув на её омегу.

Пеппер фыркнула, сложив руки под грудью.

— Стив, — мягко сказала она, — твоя связь удерживает тебя от прикосновения к любому, кто не сержант Барнс. Я понимаю, что это странно — касаться чужой кожи, но твоя стая по-прежнему нуждается в тебе. И, — добавила она более решительно, — Тони сводит меня с ума. Обними его, и пойдём.

Хотя Стив и пытался не смеяться, но сделал так, как она приказала, обняв Тони.

— Она слишком хороша для тебя, — пробормотал он — не так тихо, чтобы она не услышала.

Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Да, это так.


	20. Chapter 20

**Глава 19**

Баки поудобнее уселся на высоком, занятом около часа назад стуле за длинной барной стойкой. Он пил один из самых девчачьих фруктовых напитков, которые только тут нашлись. Если бы он решил выпить виски, то после него осталось бы хорошее послевкусие, и Баки нравились сладкие напитки. Его тело вечно искало дополнительные калории и, естественно, толкало к сладкому. Лимонно-зелёная смесь обладала и дополнительным преимуществом — притягивала взгляды всех альф в баре. 

Посетителями этого бара были преимущественно альфы, и его нахождение тут в одиночку вызывало гневные шёпотки, которые он мог расслышать за громкой музыкой. Они не хотели, чтобы тут, на их территории, был омега. Они жаловались, что не могут расслабиться, пока он тут, не могут отвлечься, чувствуя только его. Конечно, все альфы одинаковы: они не могли себя контролировать и обвиняли в этом его.

Кожа Баки горела, настрой — ещё сильнее, и он думал, что хорошая драка будет именно тем, что ему нужно. Хотя претендентов не было — альфы не отходили от своих столов и довольствовались жалобами. Ни у одного из них не хватило смелости сказать ему что-нибудь в лицо. Тряпки.

Баки прикончил последний напиток и принялся за солёные орешки, когда кто-то, наконец, решился подойти к нему. Шагал легко, но не натренированно. Это сделало деликатес ещё более любопытным. Альфы, как правило, просто топали, обрушиваясь на пол всем своим весом. Будто не докажут собственную важность, если их не примет во внимание весь мир.

Баки поднял глаза, незаметно наблюдая за человеком в зеркальной полке за барной стойкой. Мужчина — альфа, если нос Баки его не подводил — был некрупным и светловолосым. Вдвое меньше его, наверное, но всё же высоким. У него были слегка вьющиеся волосы, падающие ниже ушей и красиво обрамлявшие лицо. На носу сидели простые очки в проволочной оправе, губы кривила полуулыбка. Одет в простую серую рубашку с длинными рукавами и тёмные джинсы; он выглядел обыкновенно, но привлекательно. Два бокала с напитками в его руках указывали на нечто иное, чем на желание подраться, как и улыбка в светло-голубых глазах.

Остановившись слева от Баки, он, на мгновение задев его ногой, сел на соседний стул. 

— Вау, — сказал парень, — ты определённо самый сварливый посетитель в этом баре.— Он криво усмехнулся Баки. В его ухе блеснула на свету серебряная серёжка-гвоздик. — Вот, — предложил он, ставя один из напитков на барную стойку и подталкивая к нему. — Выпей перед тем, как меня пошлёшь. 

Баки помимо воли фыркнул и повернулся к альфа. Он приятно пах — травой и чем-то химическим. Может, краской. Баки наблюдал, как подёргиваются его ноздри, вдыхая запах и ощущая высокий уровень гормонов, вырабатываемых его телом. Он не нашёл ничего неприятного в том, что тот немного склонился вперёд. Опять же, альфы никогда так не делали.

— Уникальный способ начать разговор, — сказал Баки, но потянулся к бокалу с розовой жижей. Он ждал, что за этим последует один из сотни типичных комментариев о омегах или течке. Может, этого будет достаточно, чтобы начать драку, в которой он так нуждался. Всё, что угодно, чтобы остановить резкий зуд под кожей, это ощущение неправильности.

— О, — подмигнул ему альфа. — Я понял, что тут назревает, когда увидел омегу, который крупнее всех альф в этом баре вместе взятых. Нет смысла тратить хорошие пикап-приёмы на кого-то, кто ищет драки.

Снова эта мелкая ухмылка на губах альфы: кривая, весёлая и такая самоуверенная. Раздражающе, но и знакомо. Как ни странно, это заставило зуд под кожей Баки утихнуть.

— Думаешь, я тут ради драки? — спросил Баки, принимая предложенный напиток и разом выпивая половину. 

Мужчина улыбнулся ему и навалился на барную стойку, уперевшись локтем в полированное дерево и положив подбородок на ладонь. Полностью сфокусировавшись на Баки. Зуд утих ещё сильнее, и Баки обнаружил, что развернулся на своём стуле, внимательно наблюдая за мелким альфой.

— Да. — “А” на конце прозвучало отрывисто, и альфа улыбнулся. Очень мило улыбнулся. — Пахнет от тебя как от булочной, но выглядишь ты как плотное грозовое облако. — Он ухмыльнулся. — Вообще-то с другого конца комнаты я принял тебя за альфу. — Баки не мог не позабавиться. — Представь моё удивление, когда я подобрался достаточно близко, чтобы уловить твой запах.

Баки посмотрел на ополовиненный бокал с розовым напитком и прилипшими к стенке кусочками фруктов.

— И ты решил преподнести предполагаемому альфе розовый коктейль с... что это вообще? — спросил он, вытянул один из звездообразных ломтиков и засунул в рот, вдумчиво жуя. Вкусный. Сладковатый, как нечто среднее между лимоном и яблоком.

— Карамбола, или, как её чаще называют, звёздный фрукт. — светловолосый альфа ухмыльнулся, сверкнув белыми зубами. Подбородком он все ещё опирался на руку. — И я, возможно, хотел... подцепить альфу.

Баки ничего не мог поделать: он запрокинул голову и засмеялся. Альфа, наблюдая за его реакцией, выглядел как кот, которая заполучил канарейку.

— Ты самоубийца? — Баки жестом показал на посетителей бара: в основном байкеров и мужчин, которые, вероятно, могли бы сделать жим лежа этим парнем.

— Я могу о себе позаботиться, — фыркнул альфа. Он повернулся к Баки, вытягивая свою длинную ногу и демонстрируя ему. Она была обута в тёмный кроссовок “адидас”, поношенный и комфортный. Довольно мускулистая нога, но очень маленькая. — Я могу шикарно врезать с разворота, только посмотри на эти ноги!

Баки, всё ещё посмеиваясь, посмотрел на него.

— У тебя проблемы, не так ли?

Альфа засмеялся, покачав головой, его белокурые волосы упали на очки.

— Серьёзно, ты назвал _меня_ проблемой?

Баки безмолвно поднял свой теперь пустой бокал и покачал им из стороны в сторону. 

— Хорошо, — уступил парень, очаровательно улыбаясь, — но я мелкая сошка по сравнению с тобой.

Это было удивительно приятный, внимательный разговор. Мало кто был так расслаблен с Баки, и эти люди никогда не были альфами. Запах Баки заставлял их думать о сексе, провоцировал самые первобытные побуждения, и это приводило к очень предсказуемым поведенческим моделям. Этот альфа был другим. Другим, как Роджерс.

— Я Майкл, — представился альфа, протягивая руку для рукопожатия. — Я хочу отвезти тебя домой и накормить телятиной.

Баки моргнул, резкая смена темы застала его врасплох. 

— Накормить? — тупо повторил он.

Альфа энергично кивнул, всё ещё протягивая руку.

— Мне нравится готовить. Нет, не так, я люблю готовить, и, ей-богу, ты похож на человека, который может много съесть.

— Ты хочешь накормить меня, — повторил Баки, всё ещё маскируя запутанность за мягким тоном.

Альфа ещё раз мило улыбнулся. 

— Ну, и кое-что другое тоже, но у меня есть ощущение, что это ещё спорно, — не переставая улыбаться, кивнул Майкл. — Итак? Хочешь хорошо поесть и, может быть, провести ночь?

Баки, колеблясь, уставился на него. Он был альфой, но было непонятно, что от него ждать. Как и Стив, Майкл вёл себя не так, как все встреченные Баки альфы. 

— Конечно, — согласился он, протягивая парню руку и пожимая её. — Я Баки.

— Приятно познакомиться, Баки, — улыбка Майкла каким-то образом стала шире. — Пойдём, моя машина за баром.

Вот так Баки оказался в доме незнакомого альфы, почти что ожидая, что его зажмут у стены. Однако Майкл сдержал слово, ведя его прямо в большую, дорогую кухню. Сам дом был скромным: кирпичное здание в той части Джерси, в которой Баки никогда не был раньше. Кем бы ни был Майкл и чем бы он ни зарабатывал на жизнь, в этом он преуспевал.

Усадив Баки в кресло на кухонном островке, Майкл блеснул улыбкой и спросил: 

— Что ты хочешь выпить? У меня есть пиво, новая бутылка красного вина и скромный бар.

— Эм, вино, — коротко задумавшись, ответил Баки.

Опираясь на стойку, Баки наблюдал, как Майкл наливает вино, а затем вытаскивает из холодильника множество овощей и мяса. Он рубил их ножом с мастерством, которое так и не далось большинству солдат, и Баки был пленён. Тишина не была напряжённой или неудобной, Майкл бросал на него хитрые взгляды и выглядел довольным вниманием. Должно быть, было очевидно, насколько он заинтересован: Баки не видел, как кто-то готовит, с тех пор, как... Ну, как видел свою мать в тридцатых годах.

— Кто научил тебя готовить? — спросил Баки, когда Майкл вытащил из шкафа огромную чёрную кастрюлю странной формы.

— Мой отец, — с улыбкой ответил Майкл, — он был шеф-поваром, у него был собственный ресторан. Думаю, он хотел, чтобы я взял управление им на себя, но моей сестре это далось лучше.

— О? — Баки потягивал своё вино, наблюдая, как загорается газовая плита и льется на дно кастрюли масло. — Тогда что даётся тебе?

— Я художник, — гордо ответил Майкл. — В основном занимаюсь скульптурой, но по случаю и живописью. Однажды работал с витражом. Чем занимаешься ты?

— О, я, — заколебался Баки, — в данный момент ищу работу. Не знаю, что буду делать дальше.

С секунду Майкл наблюдал за ним, а затем снова сверкнул той самой улыбкой.

— Хочешь помочь мне с готовкой? Поверь, ты не обязан, но ты выглядишь довольно заинтересованным.

— Э, я, — Баки откинулся в кресле, проводя пальцами сквозь волосы, — я никогда не готовил раньше. Не знаю, с чего начать.

— Ну, тогда просто сиди и расслабляйся, — ответил Майкл, — может быть, в следующий раз мы подумаем о уроках, но сегодня ты просто получишь удовольствие.

Баки с восхищением наблюдал, как Майкл обваливает мясо в травах, а затем опускает в кастрюлю с раскалённым маслом. За этим последовало ещё больше специй и ингредиентов — Баки узнал только сливки, чеснок и вино. Майкл продолжал бросать ему хитрые взгляды и эту блистательную улыбку, пока добавлял больше специй, похоже, никогда не смотря в рецепт. Хотя, это работало. Чем бы ни было блюдо, оно пахло потрясающе.

— Пахнет невероятно, — честно сказал Баки, чтобы отдать ему должное. — Что это?

— Телятина салтимбокка с пастой, — ответил Майкл и засмеялся, когда это явно ничего не сказало Баки. — Хорошая еда, поверь мне. Ты действительно никогда не готовил?

Баки неловко пожал плечами, поглядывая на свой бокал вина. Он не собирался раскрывать причину, по которой никогда не готовил. К счастью, Майкл не давил.

— Иди сюда, я всё же позволю тебе мне помочь.

Баки не решался делать что-либо, в чём у него не было опыта, однако, когда Майкл продолжил тепло улыбаться ему, соскользнул со стула. Будто ему было всё равно, что Баки не знал, что делать. И к чёрту это ощущение, что он будет наказан за незнание. Он собирался сделать это и не собирался из-за этого старадать.

Пока Майкл продолжал готовить, Баки разрешили подсолить кипящую воду. Потом — даже положить в неё макароны. Он не мог вспомнить, когда чувствовал себя таким… потерянным и неумелым. Ощущение было странно освежающим — как только он преодолел тянущее чувство в животе.

— Вот, видишь? — сказал Майкл после того, как вытащил макаронину из кипящей воды и бросил её в сторону холодильника. Она прилипла, и, по-видимому, это порадовало альфу. — Ты можешь готовить. Готов к следующей части?

Баки засмеялся.

— Может, тебе стоит просто разобраться самому.

— Нет, — руки Майкла легли на бедра Баки и, к своему шоку, он не напрягся. — Мы сделаем из тебя шеф-повара. Да ладно, это просто. Доверишься мне?

Баки вздохнул, качнул головой и оглянулся на альфу.

— Хорошо, что дальше?

Улыбка Майкла была такой огромной, что занимала почти поллица. 

Оказалось, что это не так сложно, как думал Баки. Они слили воду с макарон и забросили их к остальным ингредиентам в кастрюлю. Под бдительным надзором Майкла он добавил больше приправ — всего лишь соль и перец, но не мог перестать улыбаться. Масса зашипела и запузырилась, когда они перемешали её. Затем Майкл переложил всё это в огромную миску, вручил Баки две тарелки и две вилки и ушёл в гостиную. В обеденном зале Баки увидел тяжёлый дубовый стол.

— Я отличный повар, — сказал Майкл, ставя миску на журнальный столик, — но так и не научился готовить небольшие порции. Надеюсь, у тебя хороший аппетит.

— Думаю, всё будет хорошо, — со смешком сказал Баки, присев на диван. Гостиная была наполнена крупной мебелью шоколадного цвета и книжными шкафами. Никакого телевизора в поле видимости. Тут были зеркала и лампы, небольшие столы и картины на каждом сантиметре настенного пространства, но это не вызывало клаустрофобию. Было приятно, уютно. Очень... по-майкловски.

— Неформальный ужин? — спросил Баки, когда Майкл вернулся с бутылкой вина.

— Не считай это формальным ужином, — честно сказал Майкл. — Еда должна приносить комфорт. Там тебе не будет удобнее?

Баки оглянулся на столовую и покачал головой.

Усмехнувшись, Майкл плюхнулся на диван рядом с Баки. Он положил макароны, мясо и овощи на тарелку и передал её Баки. Взяв собственную порцию, он откинулся на спинку дивана, сбалансировав тарелку на коленях. Наполнив оба бокала, он поднял свой и чокнулся с Баки.

— За того, кто впервые опробовал себя в качестве шеф-повара, — сказал он с усмешкой.

Несмотря ни на что, Баки не мог не улыбнуться. Зуд пропал, затух под кожей. Впервые с момента обретения свободы Баки почувствовал, что может расслабиться.

— Теперь попробуй и скажи мне, что думаешь о своей первой самостоятельно приготовленной трапезе.

Моргнув, Баки сделал так, как ему сказали, набирая полный рот пищи. Вообще-то он выполнил не так уж и много работы. Это было восхитительно, и он одобрительно застонал. Майкл засмеялся, хлопнул его по колену и также принялся за еду.

Они ели в дружеской тишине, передавая друг другу бутылку вина и наполняя по мере необходимости бокалы. Было так легко и приятно отвлечься от мыслей, от своего непослушного тела, которое всё время возбуждалось от одной близости альфы. Подавители помогали — останавливали течку, но не остальное. Гипер-осведомленность об альфе в комнате, о касающейся его ноги ноге Майкла — против его собственного ебаного желания. Баки так, так ненавидел своё тело, то, как легко было использовать его против него, ненавидел то, что его тело было его собственным злейшим врагом. Но всё ещё хотел.

Майкл не помогал. Он был непритязательным, смешным, не угрожающим физически, и не стало большим сюрпризом, что где-то между третьей тарелкой пасты и последним бокалом вина Баки оказался лежащим на спине, сжимая в охапку тонкокостного альфу. Они целовались, медленно и грязно. Бёдра Майкла были зажаты между его ног, тёрлись о живот. Баки чувствовал, что член альфы наливается, становится твердым и горячим под толстой тканью джинсов, но не остановился. Вкус Майкла хорошо ощущался — остро от вина, а пах он даже лучше: напоминало химикаты и косметику. Запах, который казался знакомым, но Баки не мог понять, почему. 

Когда Майкл дёрнул за футболку, Баки покачал головой. Рукав из синтетической ткани хорошо прикрыл металлическую руку, но он не выдержал бы такого пристального внимания. Руки сразу же остановились, пальцы прошлись по поясу джинсов.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Майкл между медленными поцелуями, его руки с длинными пальцами скользили по рёбрам Баки, отслеживая контуры мышц, но только над футболкой. — Я как бы хочу облизать тебя.

— Да, у меня есть шрамы. Автомобильная авария, — солгал Баки, потянувшись, чтобы поцеловать Майкла и отвлечь его от слишком навязчивых размышлений о сказанном.

Рот Майкла отклонился от губ Баки, он потянулся к его челюсти и щекам, но не к шее. Белокурый альфа был очень милым, его прикосновения были приятны и не вызывали ни одно из воспоминаний о насилии, которые обычно чувствовал под кожей Баки. Возможно, потому что Майкл даже мечтать не мог о том, чтобы завалить Баки. Он в любом случае мог бы отбросить его, как тряпичную куклу. В этом был смысл. Баки так повело от абсолютного отсутствия доминирования и угрозы — подлый альфа превратил собственное отсутствие агрессии в убедительное оружие.

— Я не против шрамов, — сказал Майкл возле его щеки, медленно волнообразно потираясь о него. Тело Баки отреагировало тем же. 

Баки снова покачал головой.

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал он.

Майкл больше не давил, возвращаясь к губам Баки. Мысль о прикосновениях к покрытой шрамам, ноющей коже в месте стыка металлической руки с плотью была неприятной. Странно, потому что раньше Баки не боялся шрамов, и он делал это раньше — занимался сексом с гражданскими. В основном он выбирал женщин, но в итоге у него были и мужчины. Баки может быть и ненавидел необходимость раздвигать ноги перед альфами, но это не меняло того факта, что именно этим он и занимался последние полвека. Он просто... скучал, иногда. Скучал по сиюминутному облегчению и спокойному сексу.

Логикой Баки понимал, что это ожидаемый эффект от манипуляций с его гормонами, которым он подвергся. Несмотря ни на что он был всегда готов. Он хотел этого, потому что его тело очень чётко помнило одно: вязка никогда не вредила. Что бы с ним ни делали — наказания, пытки, медицинские эксперименты — это всегда прекращалось, когда у него начиналась течка. В этот период он никогда не испытывал неприятных ощущений, и никто из кураторов-альф не причинял ему боли, когда трахал. Это глубоко укоренилось в мышечной памяти, в самых костях — вязка была чем-то хорошим, и он хотел, чтобы это случилось. Только сознание боролось. Телу нравилось, когда его ебали, а разум ненавидел. 

Время от времени разум проигрывал битву.

Баки не тёк, но всё же хотел. Однако ощущал ноющее чувство. Тёплый вес Майкла над ним ощущался хорошо, как и его прикосновения. Тело Баки охотно откликалось. Поцелуи тоже были хороши. Баки нравилась их лёгкость, нравились чувство юмора и очарование Майкла, но даже сейчас он не мог абстрагироваться от ноющего чувство беспокойства.

Убрав руки со спины Майкла и чувствуя, как под ладонями расслабляются мышцы и жёстко двигаются кости, Баки положил их на узкие бёдра альфы. Он... не знал, что делать. К счастью, Майкл разорвал поцелуй и посмотрел на него, приподнимаясь и опираясь руками о диванные подушки. Волосы упали ему на глаза, когда он уставился на Баки со странным выражением на раскрасневшемся лице.

— Ты на самом деле не тут, не так ли?

— Кхм. — Баки моргнул; оклик вызвал странное ощущение неправильности.

Майкл вздохнул и отстранился, соскальзывая вниз. Он уселся на колени между ног Баки, больше не раскидываясь на нём. Баки тут же заскучал по теплу и весу его тела, но также ощутил облегчение от прекратившейся прелюдии. Запутанный конфликт эмоций.

— Ты не повязан, — сказал Майкл, опираясь руками на колени Баки. — Я был почуял его на тебе.

— Не повязан, — подтвердил Баки, злобно радуясь, что все связи, которые заставляла принять его Гидра, никогда не выходили за рамки временных. Гидра гарантировала, что он никогда не сформирует истинную связь — хоть так его и будет ещё проще контролировать, это будет действенно только до конца жизни куратора.

— Но кто-то у тебя есть, — настойчиво сказал Майкл, нахмурив брови.

Баки открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать, потому что никого не было. Он был не повязан и не был в этом заинтересован, однако слова застряли в горле. Потому что _был_. Теперь Баки заинтересовался.

Он резко вздохнул. Возможно, он временно повязан. Это бы объяснило…

Спустя столетие он настолько привык подавлять эту часть себя так сильно, как только мог, что даже не почувствовал её. Связь больше не образовывалась так, как следовало — именно поэтому он смог сбежать от Гидры. И это так многое объясняло. Его странное, подавленное состояние. Вместо эйфории от вновь обретённой свободы Баки чувствовал только тревогу и грусть. Откровенно пугающие. Его постоянное раздражение…

Теперь, поразмыслив, он понял, что так и есть. Он повязался со Стивом на тех простынях после миссии. Временно, но поражал сам факт, что он вообще это сделал. Баки думал, что он больше не сможет образовать связь.

— И это лицо, — голос Майкла вытащил его из мыслей, от которых он всё больше начинал паниковать, — означает, что ты только что понял, кого хочешь. И это не я.

Майкл глубоко вздохнул. Его руки всё ещё лежали на коленях Баки — две точки тепла и контакта.

— Ну у меня и удача, — вздохнул Майкл, — найти омегу горячее греха, пахнущего, как ходячий секс и, конечно, он уже занят.

Баки напрягся, инстинктивно готовясь к драке. Альфы не слишком хорошо реагировали на отказ от секса. И тем не менее — никаких привычных признаков гнева. В линии губ Майкла читалось разочарование, и у него всё ещё стоял — очертания его члена хорошо просматривались сквозь обтягивающие джинсы. Но никакого гнева.

Баки открыл рот, чтобы... он снова закрыл его. Он бы не стал извиняться. Он больше ни перед кем не извинялся.

Майкл встал. Зашипел, вероятно, из-за давления на член, и направился к бару, откуда ранее вытащил вино. Он открыл его и вытащил ещё две бутылки.

— Давай, вставай. — Майкл помахал бутылками. — Думаю, ты должен мне разговор и позу, так что давай, вставай и пошли. 

Баки осторожно сел, подозрительно уставившись на альфу.

— Эм, позу?

— Я собираюсь скрасить своё разочарование, и ты будешь так любезен, что посидишь неподвижно хотя бы час. По меньшей мере.

— Да? — спросил Баки, наблюдая за тем, как двигается Майкл — с той же лёгкостью, которую он заметил в баре.

— Да, — решительно кивнул альфа и предложил Баки одну из бутылок. — Я даже дам тебе ещё одну бутылку вина. И себе тоже. Мне она понадобится, чтобы проглотить ту горькую пилюлю, которую ты мне вручил. 

— Ты занимался боевыми искусствами? — спросил Баки, принимая предложенное.

— Я? — фыркнул Майкл, ведя Баки вверх по находящейся за обеденным залом лестнице.

— То, как ты двигаешься... — Баки неуверенно умолк. — Очень изящно.

Майкл засмеялся, громко и легко.

— Я? Боец? Ха! Нет, пятнадцать лет бальных танцев на работе. Благодаря им у меня лучшая задница, которую только можно себе представить.

Поскольку Баки смотрел на эту самую задницу, пока следовал за Майклом по лестнице, то ему пришлось оценить её как потрясающую.

— Возможно, ты прав, — признался Баки.

Майкл снова засмеялся, и Баки почувствовал, как из плеч уходит напряжение. Не будет никакой драки, никакого принуждения к сексу. Вот и всё — за исключением того, что это означало, что придётся позировать и не двигаться. 

— Жаль, что особого интереса она у тебя не вызывает, — скорбно сказал Майкл, но в его голосе были и дразнящие нотки. 

— Итак? Позировать? — подсказал Баки.

— Да, — Майкл придержал для него первую дверь в зале, и Баки прошёл в студию — очевидно, очень мужскую студию. — Садись как угодно, но убедись, что сможешь провести так час. 

— По меньшей мере, я помню, — рассмеялся Баки, напряжение в нём снова успокоилось. В студии у Майкла тоже было несколько крупных предметов мебели, и Баки выбрал кресло возле окна. Плюхнувшись на него, он забросил ногу на подлокотник и откинулся назад, обнажив горло.

Майкл застонал.

— Хорошо? — с ухмылкой спросил Баки.

— Прекрасно, — ответил альфа, отвернувшись.

Баки наблюдал из своего кресла, как Майкл установил мольберт и выдвинул ящики, которые, оказалось, были заполнены множеством красок. Голубые глаза метнулись к нему, и впервые Баки не ощутил себя куском мяса, ожидающим, когда его съедят.

— Итак, — подсказал он, выловив из ящика карандаш, — кто он?

— Откуда ты знаешь, что это он? — спросил Баки.

— Назовём это предчувствием. Итак?

Баки наблюдал за работой альфы, обдумывая вопрос и то, что мог достоверно дать в качестве ответа.

— Некоторое время я был в тюрьме, — решил начать он. Он наблюдал, как белокурый альфа берёт карандаш, рисуя что-то на холсте, и был впечатлен тем, что от этого откровения Майкл не вздрогнул. — Плохие люди сделали со мной плохие вещи, поэтому я поступил с ними ещё хуже.

Майкл перестал рисовать и посмотрел на него. Его глаза за очками были спокойны, губы больше не улыбались. Однако в его взгляде не было никакого осуждения. Во всяком случае, там было понимание.

— Я подумал, что было что-то такое в твоём прошлом. Есть в тебе что-то такое.

— Тёмное?

— Не совсем. Просто атмосфера вокруг тебя такая, что возникает ощущение: попробуешь тебя доебать, и ничем хорошим это не закончится... И привет, оговорка по Фрейду.

Майкл вздохнул и отпил вина из бутылки. Снова опустив её, он замешкался, посмотрел на Баки, а потом выпил ещё.

Баки засмеялся. Почему-то это было очаровательно. 

— Этот парень, — продолжал Баки, — пришёл однажды. Весь такой из себя праведный и драматичный. Серьёзно, ты поверишь в его существование, только когда увидишь. Заключил со мной сделку; я помогаю ему с кое-чем, он вытаскивает меня. Я согласился на сделку.

— Похоже, для тебя всё хорошо закончилось, — отметил Майкл.

— Да, мы даже потрахались до того, как я ушёл. Эдакое миленькое прощание, понимаешь?

Майкл кивнул, так дёрнув головой, что волосы упали ему на глаза. Альфа посмотрел на краску на своих руках, а затем начал пытаться сдуть с лица волосы. Баки должен был признать, это выглядело очень весело.

— Но потрахаться мы всё ещё не можем? — спросил Майкл между вдохами, едва ли преуспев в попытке откинуть с глаз волосы. 

— Не можем, — рефлексивно подтвердил Баки. Он нутром чувствовал, что так и будет.

Майкл перестал сдувать волосы и озадаченно посмотрел на Баки.

— Если это было прощание, почему ты всё ещё зациклен на этом парне?

Баки открыл рот, чтобы ответить… и также быстро закрыл его. Просто вопрос был слишком личным, а знание —слишком новым. Час назад он считал себя неспособным на новую связь. Так было лучше и безопаснее: никто не смог бы воспользоваться им снова.

Кроме того, Стив никогда не пытался, и Баки не знал, что об этом думать.

Майкл на мгновение замолчал. Пока он рисовал, меж его бровей виднелась морщинка. 

— Неужели он знал, это было прощание?

— Да? — Баки удивлённо моргнул. — Чем ещё это могло быть? 

Майкл фыркнул.

— Учитывая, что ты только что понял, что этот мужчина привлекает тебя сильнее, чем ты думал, то я собираюсь предположить, что тебе не достаёт соображалки, когда дело доходит до чувств. Объясню специально для тебя. Если бы это был я, то я бы надеялся, что это начало чего-то большего. На следующее утро мы могли бы поговорить о том, когда я увижу тебя снова.

Баки раздражённо заворчал, делая огромный глоток из своей бутылки.

— Хочешь сказать, что я тупой?

— Даю тебе выбор между мудаком, тупым и безразличным, — поправил Майкл.

Баки поморщился.

— Я не настолько ужасен!

Майкл снова фыркнул.

— Чёрт побери, это не так. Парень объявился, как какой-то герой. Вытащил тебя из тюрьмы, вы двое сделали бог знает что, потом он привёл тебя в свою постель. Тебя — я уже упоминал, что ты просто ходячий секс. И ты думаешь, что он не хотел большего? Я бы хотел. Чёрт, да я, вероятно, в тот же момент подумал о помолвке. 

Баки уставился на Майкла.

— Мы совместимы? — промямлил он, прежде чем успел остановиться.

Майкл поднял взгляд от холста, пялясь на Баки широко раскрытыми глазами. 

— Только не говори мне, что твой герой был совместимым альфой.

— Я не... спросил, — признался Баки, — но, возможно, я слышал, как он сказал что-то подобное одному из своих друзей…

— Господи, — сказал Майкл, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, — чтобы с этим справиться, нам потребуется что-то покрепче вина. 

— Почему?

— Потому что мне нужно набухаться в хлам, чтобы спокойно объяснить тебе, насколько редко альфа находит совместимого омегу, который хотя бы немного его хочет. Альфы за всю жизнь не встречают ни одного совместимого омеги. Жизнь. И если ты правда с ним спал, то... что случилось? Ты сбежал? — Майкл оценивающе посмотрел на него. — Ты похож на парня, который может сбежать. 

Баки поморщился, и Майкл фыркнул от выражения его лица. 

— Да, твой герой, вероятно, разбит.

Баки облизнул губы, сосредотачиваясь на ненормальном неприятном ощущении, потому что больше не думал, что переживает это один. 

— Да, — осторожно сказал он, — я так думаю.

Майкл снова остановился, затем схватил бутылку вина и глотал, глотал и глотал, пока Баки не испугался, что он захлебнётся.

— Думаешь? — повторил он, когда, наконец, оторвался от бутылки. — Ладно, я не обращу на это внимания. Хотя бы скажи мне, что ты с ним не повязан. 

— Эм, — сумел выдавить Баки.

Вздрогнув, Майкл снова с видимым усилием сосредоточился на своем эскизе.

— Значит, связь дефектная, — сказал он, — иначе ты бы не выбрался из его постели. Вот почему я не чувствую его запаха. Блядь. Горло, — резко продолжил Майкл, язык у него немного заплетался.

Баки притворился, что не понимает.

— Какое ещё горло?

— Не играй со мной, — прошипел Майкл. — Просто сделай это.

Баки ухмыльнулся, но откинул голову назад, положив её на спинку кресла и позволив натянуться мышцам шеи — туго и остро.

— Иисус грёбаный Христос, — услышал он, как бормочет с придыханием Майкл. Карандаш зло и быстро летал над холстом. Шли минуты, Майкл делал паузу лишь для того, чтобы глотнуть ещё вина. От каждого резкого взгляда голубых глаз Баки становилось теплее, и он делал всё возможное, чтобы не думать и просто наслаждаться моментом. Он был в центре внимания альфы, пусть даже между ним точно ничего не будет. Всё равно было... приятно.

Майкл, наконец, нарушил тишину, его рука замедлилась, дёргаясь в сторону Баки и обратно, прежде чем снова задвигаться над холстом.

— Когда ты вернёшься к нему?

— Кто сказал, что я собираюсь? — потребовал Баки.

— Ха, мать твою, ха, — пробурчал Майкл, потом покосился на него. — Ты же не серьёзно? Баки, ты только что сказал мне, что испытываешь чувства к совместимому альфе. Ты не можешь... это нельзя просто проигнорировать.

Баки наклонил голову в сторону, наблюдая за Майклом, затем откинул её и увидел, как альфа облизывает губы.

— Почему нет? Если он разбит, зачем ему принимать меня обратно?

Фыркнув, Майкл отпил вина.

— Не разглядел в тебе того, кто боится небольшого разговора. Скажи ему правду, и, если он действительно совместим, он придёт. — Майкл снова сощурился. — Или этого ты и боишься? Быть с ним уязвимым? 

Баки хмуро поёрзал, а затем соскользнул с кресла. Выхватив у Майкла бутылку, он отставил её, а затем наклонил его голову. Голубые глаза сразу же расширились, и Баки почти что ощутил вину из-за того, что сказал "нет". Почти.

— Слишком многое ты замечаешь, — мрачно сказал он.

Майкл ухмыльнулся, уходя от прикосновения Баки и потянувшись за бутылкой вина.

— Я художник. Мы видим в трещинах детали. Ты, ты боец. — Баки вернул вино и улыбнулся, когда Майкл сделал ещё один большой глоток. — Так ты как обычно продолжишь спорить, или... подбери те части, которые растерял, когда сбежал, и получишь то, о чём многие из нас могут только мечтать. 

Наклонившись, Баки потянул Майкла за плечи.

— Где твоя спальня?

— Мм, жаль, что ты спрашиваешь не по более приятным причинам. Секс вроде как приятный.

Баки рассмеялся, когда Майкл пошевелил бровями, а затем последовал за пьяным художником. Опрокинув Майкла на постель, он сдёрнул с него ботинки, затем натянул на крудь покрывало. Альфа просто пошёл туда, куда хотел Баки — без споров, без давления, хотя и был так пьян. Баки очаровывался снова и снова и задавался вопросом, сколько существует таких альф, как Стив. Возможно — возможно — не все они плохи.

— Эй, — сказал Майкл, когда Баки отвернулся.

Оглянувшись, Баки позволил себе убрать локоны со лба Майкла.

— Да?

— Позвони мне как-нибудь, хорошо? У меня есть для тебя уроки кулинарии. И… — он перекатился на бок, обнимая подушку, — Хочу показать тебе картину. Когда закончу.

Баки засмеялся.

— У меня нет твоего номера.

— О, — Майкл сел, сбросив одеяло, а потом достал свой бумажник и бросил его Баки в грудь. — Визитки. Там. Возьми и позвони мне. Обещаю, просто поготовим или, может быть, попозируешь голым... или, знаешь, если тебе нужен будет совет о твоём герое.

Покопавшись в бумажнике, Баки нашёл обещанные визитки. Когда он поднял глаза, Майкл валялся на кровати с открытым ртом и закрытыми глазами. Уже спит. Сердце билось странно. Баки снова укутал его одеялом и оставил бумажник на тумбочке. Однако он взял визитку. Иметь друга… прошло долгое время с тех пор, как у него был друг, но Баки был не против повторить. Майкл был парнем, которого он был бы не против узнать. Легко говорит, смешной, создаёт проблемы, но всё же хороший парень. Его желание помочь было искренним, и он знал, что мысли Баки были в другом месте. С кем-то другим.

Где-то на востоке.

С кем-то, кто, как подозревал Баки, ещё несчастнее его. Это была его вина? Стив действительно ожидал от их кувырканий большего? Баки обдумал это, когда вышел из дома Майкла. Предложение Стива включало в себя и его самого, если так захочет Баки. Если выберет. Потом он тупо трахнул Стива и без единого слова свалил. Повязался и ушёл. Неважно, что он сдержал своё обещание. И как, чёрт возьми, Стив сумел его повязать, было чертовой тайной. 

Это потому, что они были совместимы? Было ли это больше, чем просто биологическая совместимость?

Баки сглотнул.

Связь бы так многое объяснила. Всю ту меланхолию, которую он испытывал с тех пор, как оставил Стива, зуд, всепоглощающее ощущение неправильности. Упорное чувство утраты и печали, которое преследовало его, когда он должен быть счастлив, прямо-таки восторжен, потому что получил всё, что мог желать. Ничего из этого он не испытывал. Он чувствовал только Стива по другую сторону связи.

Он думал о словах Майкла, его реакции на то, что Стив думал, что они совместимы, искренний шок и сожаление на лице художника...

Да, он, вероятно, сам был виноват в своих несчастьях. Вопрос был в том, что он собирается с этим делать?

***

На следующий день Баки оказался у Башни Мстителей на Манхэттене. Здание было огромным и далёким от тайного убежища, которое ожидал увидеть Баки. И несколько часов наблюдения показали, что и уровень безопасности тут был далёк от ожидаемого. Бесчисленное множество людей входили и выходили из нижних этажей: сотрудники, деловые партнёры, несколько военных и даже группа туристов. Но судя по всему их не допускали дальше первого этажа. Только сотрудников и военных.

Ему потребовалось три часа наблюдения, чтобы найти способ проникновения, который, судя по всему, ускользал от системы безопасности. Ещё четыре часа подтвердили этот факт и дали ему код доступа к служебному входу. Он с трудом верил, что Мстители (если они были так важны) располагались в столь плохо защищённом здании, но тем лучше для него.

Проскочив вниз по боковому переулку, он открыл служебную дверь и запнулся о порог.

Баки не должен был удивляться, что Стив ждёт его на другой стороне, но удивился. После того, как Стив так долго игнорировал тягу к Баки, не используя её против него (кроме как для доставки документов), он решил, что Стив проигнорирует его местоположение. Напротив, тот знал, где он находится, и просто спровоцировал столкновение, когда Баки зашёл на его территорию. А это была территория Стива. Его запах и запах другого альфы был повсюду.

— Это предупреждающий удар? — спокойно спросил Стив. — Или есть другая причина, по которой ты нас навещаешь?

Облизнув губы, Баки позволил себе внимательный, долгий взгляд на альфу. Он стоял достаточно далеко, прислонившись к стене плечом. У него будет достаточно времени, чтобы отреагировать, если Баки нападёт. В то же время он не принес щита и не подошёл. Стиль его одежды был настолько устаревшим, что был до боли знаком: бледно-синяя рубашка на пуговицах с закатанными, натянутыми на мощных мышцах рукавами, брюки цвета хаки и мокасины. Единственное, чего не хватало, так это пары подтяжек. Как будто Стив выбрался из прошлого только ради него.

Мысль была нелепа, и он сразу же подавил её. 

— Где подтяжки? — спросил Баки прежде, чем успел себя остановить.

Губы Стива изогнулись в улыбке, он оглядел свой наряд, прежде чем перевёл взгляд на Баки. Его осанка не изменилась: он всё ещё непринуждённо прислонялся к стене, скрестив руки и лодыжки. Оборонительная поза. Однако мерцание связи говорило, что он расслаблен. Вопрос Баки означал, что он тут не для того, чтобы их убить. 

— Мне сказали, что они вышли из моды, — сказал Стив, пожимая плечами. Махнув на Баки рукой, он сказал: — Зато ты влился в это время. 

Взглянув на свою чёрную футболку с принтом и чёрные джинсы, Баки пожал плечами. От движения кожаная куртка зашуршала.

— Мне нравится цвет, — серьёзно сказал Баки, взглядом возвращаясь к Стиву. Было... приятно видеть его, быть рядом. Больше, чем он ожидал.

— Очень… — Стив замешкался, — думаю, это называется “готично”?

— В точку, — сказал Баки, полностью шагая в коридор и закрывая за собой дверь.

Выражение лица Стива стало серьёзным. 

— Так почему ты здесь, сержант?

— Баки, — настойчиво ответил он, — мне нравилось, когда ты звал меня по имени.

Неестественно голубые глаза смягчились, и Баки почувствовал сильное желание. Он быстро понял, что оно не было его собственным. Желудок сжался, но Стив не сделал никаких попыток приблизиться. Его лицо всё ещё было закрытым, всё ещё серьёзным, и это стойкое чувство боли всё ещё разрывало связь.

— Почему ты здесь, Баки? — поправился Стив.

Баки не мог не улыбнуться.

— Ты сказал, что мне больше не нужно бежать, что документы настоящие, — тихо сказал Баки, наблюдая за Стивом и выискивая любые признаки обмана.

— Так и есть, — твёрдо сказал Стив. — Я в этом убедился.

Альфа говорил правду — Баки прекрасно знал это ещё тогда, когда впервые услышал эти слова. Баки облизнул губы, понимая, что наклоняет голову, чтобы показать шею, только когда Стив вздрогнул, отводя взгляд. Чувство беспокойства резко передалось ему. Через их связь.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — тихо попросил Стив, — нет, если ты не хочешь этого сказать.

Дело в том, что в этот раз Баки сделал это не специально. Он был не уверен, как часто бессознательно показывал шею Стиву, сколько бы не вспоминал.

— Ты сказал, что я получу место в твоей команде, если захочу. — Баки снова облизнул губы. — Я хочу.

Стив снова посмотрел на него, склонив голову, беспокойство сменилось любопытством и удивлением. Что бы Стив не ожидал услышать от Баки, но не это. Было так странно осознавать, что Стив лучился всем, что чувствовал — через своё тело и совершенно ненужную связь.

— Почему я должен в это верить? — спросил Стив. — То, как ты ушёл, и после... кажется, ты намеревался пойти своим путём.

Баки знал, что этот вопрос последует, но ответить было никак не легче. 

— Я не хочу быть похожим на доктора Кларксона, — честно сказал Баки, опуская подбородок. — Гидра превратила меня в оружие, инструмент для ликвидации. С тобой, — он опять облизнул губы, когда что-то тёмное и злое закричало сквозь связь, — с Мстителями, я мог бы, может быть... просто попытаться быть собой.

— Ты должен будешь выполнять приказы, — сказал Стив, — работать с людьми, которые могли навредить тебе в прошлом. Фьюри, агенты ЩИТа, кто знает, кто ещё. Ты сможешь? Потому что я не могу беспокоиться, что ты сделаешь что-то... неприемлемое.

Баки ухмыльнулся, показывая зубы.

— Фьюри знает, что счёт только между нами.

— Баки… — начал Стив, но Баки оборвал его. Если он начнёт спорить с ним, то это хождение по кругу будет длиться часами, потому что Стиву всегда надо вставить последнее слово. 

— Заткнись, Стив. Это не твоя борьба, и у тебя нет права голоса.

— Как твой лидер, я... — снова сердито начал Стив 

— Значит, я в команде? — резко отрезал Баки.

— Что? Нет, если ты не сможешь работать с…

— Тогда заткнись, у тебя нет права голоса. Если только я не в команде. Тогда, конечно, я тебя послушаю.

Стив сжал челюсть, вена на его виске дёрнулась. Да, Баки очень сильно выводил его из себя, и он почти физически чувствовал жар в груди Стива. Тем не менее, он проглотил гнев —как и всегда, чего Баки не мог понять. Если он был так зол, почему не кричал? Или бросал вызов Баки, или хотя бы спорил? Почему он не вставал в позу, не показывал своё доминирование? И сколько ещё раз Стив держал свой нрав в узде, не ведясь на провокацию Баки?

— Почему ты хочешь присоединиться к команде? — спросил Стив.

— Очень дипломатично, — сказал Баки, почти услышав эхо всех проклятий, которыми хотел осыпать его Стив, прежде чем повторил мрачное выражение его лица. — Я хочу… попробовать что-то другое, может быть, что-то своё, хотя бы раз. Посмотреть, смогу ли я так жить. В это ты можешь поверить? Ты можешь мне доверять?

Как ни странно, когда Стив ответил не сразу, Баки ощутил облегчение. Растерянный вихрь эмоций порхал по связи, она была слишком слаба, чтобы Баки ощутил их чётче. Он рассеянно задавался вопросом, каково было бы иметь реальную связь со Стивом. Чтобы узнать его полностью.

— Будет нелегко, — предупредил Стив. — Команда будет не рада тебя видеть. Придётся ненадолго отказаться от профессионализма, но я этого хочу. Доверять тебе.

— Но ты не доверяешь, — горько сказал Баки. Знание резало, хотя его удивляло то, насколько сильно его это задевало. 

— Я верю тебе, — сказал Стив. Будто это что-то значило, и Баки был удивлен, что это так. Альфа оттолкнулся от стены, опустив руки и встав перед Баки. Свободный и открытый. — Но в последний раз, когда я тебе доверился, я разбил себе сердце. — Он поднял руку, когда Баки открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать. Не зная даже, из-за чего. — Не твоя вина, что я позволил гормонам стать сильнее меня. Вся она лежит на мне, и я не могу отрицать, что секс был фантастическим, но больше этого не повторится. Если хочешь присоединиться к моей команде, то это моё условие. 

Баки тяжело сглотнул, желудок сжался. Слова шокировали его, как брошенное прямо в лицо ведро ледяной воды Он даже не мог решить, что вызвало реакцию: то, что Стив не хочет его, или насколько это задело Баки. 

— Но ты хочешь меня, — заявил он. Тут и речи быть не могло. Он мог чувствовать это в связи, чувствовать запах на самом Стиве. Будто слова были спусковым крючком, внутри снова разлилась тоска. Не его — Стива.

— Моя мама была права, когда сказала мне держаться от тебя подальше, — тихо сказал Стив. — Ты мне не подходишь, Баки Барнс.

— А если бы я захотел подойти? — надавил Баки, вздёрнул подбородок, обнажая горло, и почувствовал, как ускорился под взглядом Стива пульс.

С усилием отведя взгляд, Стив поднял глаза и резко сказал: 

— Может, существует множество вещей, которые ты хотел бы изменить, но это — не одна из них. Ты такой, какой есть: сильный, независимый, чертовски забавный, мощный и сексуальный. Ты не хочешь и не нуждаешься в альфе в своей жизни, а я... Я хочу кого-то, кому буду нужен. 

Это правда: Баки не хотел нуждаться в ком-то. Но последние несколько дней доказали ему, что не все альфы ужасны. Одно воспоминание о Майкле заставило его улыбнуться. Альфа был так очарователен и легкомысленен, что Баки ни на мгновение не почувствовал угрозы. Если ему так понравился незнакомец, он мог бы довериться и Стиву. Стиву, который был до тупого самоуверенным, старомодным рыцарем, честным и храбрым, хотя и очень опасным — как физически, так и эмоционально. Майкл так легко ему понравился, потому что не мог заставить Баки сделать то, что он не хотел. У него не было рычагов воздействия. Стив был совсем другим. Физически он был так же силен, как Баки, если не больше, его сыворотка была более эффективной, исцеление — более быстрым. Не слишком большая, но всё-таки разница. 

В отличие от Майкла, сближение со Стивом требовало доверия.

— А если у меня будут условия? — надавил Баки.

— Назови их.

— Так просто? — уточнил Баки, просто чтобы позлить Стива. Он знал, что Стив не предложит того, что не готов дать, но должен был услышать, как он это скажет. Стив, однако, не попался на приманку.

— Так просто.

Баки сглотнул.

— Ты, — импульсивно сказал Баки.

Стив отвернулся.

— Что я? 

Баки моргнул, сбитый с толку и не совсем уверенный, как продолжить.

— Я отвечаю только перед тобой, ни перед кем другим. 

Связь гудела от эмоций. Стив заметно собрался, глядя на Баки широко раскрытыми глазами. Наконец он кивнул, резко и твёрдо.

— Да, это можно организовать.

— Тогда мы договорились? — надавил Баки, чувствуя капитуляцию Стива.

Стив улыбнулся, открыл рот, и дверь за ним распахнулась. Через проём, источая сдержанную ярость, ворвался Тони Старк, одетый в идеально скроенный красно-чёрный костюм и, несмотря на то, что находился в помещении, солнцезащитные очки. От Старка исходил запах другой альфы, дав им имя. Пеппер Поттс. Интересно, насколько хорошо им со Стивом удавалось делить территорию. 

— Джарвис сказал, что в этом коридоре тайная встреча, и что же я вижу? Воссоединение! Ты не собирался приглашать меня, Кэп? Это моя башня.

— Тони, — поздоровался Стив, натянуто улыбаясь. — Баки здесь, чтобы присоединиться к команде.

— И ты, конечно, сказал “нет”, — сказал Старк, но в его заявлении слышалось сомнение. 

Полуразвернувшись к нему, Стив посмотрел на омегу и положил руку ему на плечо. Его аромат, комфорт, уверенность. Баки сжал зубы, потому что запах Стива на нём выветрился, как только он ушёл, а Старк просто… получил его.

— Вообще-то я как раз собирался сказать "да".

Сдёрнув с лица очки, Старк тут же вклинился в пространство Стива. Альфа не дрогнул и не зарычал, напряжение не просочилось в связь.

— Ты свихнулся? После последних трёх недель? Никто из нас не позволит ему приблизиться к тебе.

Баки заставил себя не показывать своей реакции. Видимо, Стив не скрывал депрессию. Учитывая, как сильно она отразилась на Баки, это не должно было удивлять. Хотя было неожиданно, что Тони возражал поэтому. Баки думал, что главной проблемой Тони посчитает его прошлое в качестве убийцы и нападение на ЩИТ.

— Я взрослый человек, Тони, — терпеливо сказал Стив. — Ничего из случившегося не было его виной. Он меня с ним спать не заставлять, и я его не заставлял. Не похоже, что он заставил меня поверить, что будет что-то кроме того, что произошло.

Тони нахмурился, явно понимая, что сможет изменить решение Стива, и повернулся к Баки. Вероятно, он попытался бы ему врезать, но, к счастью для Старка, Стив сжал рукой его плечо, позволив сделать только один шаг вперёд. 

— Ты точно знал, что, блядь, делаешь, — обвинил Старк. — Ты мог просто уйти, но нужно было "выиграть", не так ли? Доказать, что сможешь заполучить любого альфу, и нахер последствия.

— Тони, — возмутился Стив, его тон был резок. Связь наполнили чувство вины, гнева, и боль. — Это не его вина, я нафантазировал себе большее. 

Баки вздрогнул, а Старк жёстко улыбнулся. Прежде, чем он успел сказать что-то ещё, Стив тряхнул омегу и одёрнул его назад. Хорошо, потому что Баки планировал оторвать ему голову.

— Достаточно, Тони, ты высказался. Я ценю, что ты вы все за меня переживаете, но мне не нужно, чтобы вы сражались в моих битвах, особенно если никакой битвы нет. То, что Баки здесь, не имеет ничего общего с тем, что между нами произошло. Куда ещё ты хочешь, чтобы он пошёл? Кто ещё может ему помочь, кому он может доверять? Он остаётся с нами, он часть команды. Или ты бы предпочёл, чтобы он вернулся к мести?

Если бы взглядом можно было убить, Баки проделал бы в Тони кучу дыр. Тони отвечал ему так яростно, как мог, отбивая в Баки воображаемые кинжалы, прежде чем резко вернул на место солнцезащитные очки. Затем он отряхнул костюм, поднял голову и небрежно пожал плечами.

— Какое мне дело? — спросил Тони. — Я просто за всё плачу.

Стив слабо улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Тони. Пойдём, Баки, я познакомлю тебя с остальными.

Резко отвернувшись, Тони зашагал по коридору, а Стив подозвал Баки. Он заколебался, прежде чем подошёл к Стиву, наблюдая, как уходит другой омега.

— Скажу Джарвису дать квартиру для нашего нового "друга", — не оглядываясь, сообщил Старк.

Стив не пошевелился, наблюдая, как он уходит, пока не захлопнулась дверь. Засунув руки в карманы, он взглянул на Баки и дёрнул плечом.

— Он справится, — сказал Стив. — Они просто... ну, знаешь, беспокоятся обо мне. Спасибо, что не оторвал ему голову.

— Был близок, — честно сказал Баки. — Он всё ещё меня раздражает.

— Так, эм. — Стив вынул руку из кармана, пробежавшись пальцами по волосам и привлекательно взъерошив их. Баки хотелось их пригладить. — Я хотел сказать, что мы договорились, но потом вы с Тони просто... знаю, ты это ненавидишь, и я сожалею. — Стив мотнул головой. — Ты присоединишься к нам? Останешься?

— Я этого не делал, — Баки проглотил извинения. — Это было не завоевание. Я хотел попрощаться.

— Ну, так оно и было, — сказал Стив, его улыбка стала горькой, как и эмоции. — Итак? Хочешь познакомиться с остальными?

— А как насчёт того, — произнёс Баки, — чтобы стать частью своей стаи? Предложение ещё в силе?

Стив вздёрнул голову так быстро, что Баки забеспокоился за его шею.

— Ты этого хочешь? — недоверчиво спросил Стив. — Ты хочешь быть…

Слово "моим" осталось невысказанным. Баки не хотел принадлежать кому-то, но в то же время и хотел. Он хотел и ненавидел себя за это желание. Опустив голову, Баки не знал, что сказать. Не хотел показывать свою неуверенность.

Стив поднял свою большую руку, кладя её Баки на плечо, и в этот раз он слишком быстро поднял голову. Уставившись на него, он метнулся взглядом к Стиву и увидел, как изогнулись в улыбку губы альфы. Очень милую улыбку, и Баки понял, что боль пропала. Стив был… счастлив, и тепло, которое ощутил Баки, принадлежало не только Стиву, но и ему самому.


	21. Chapter 21

**Глава 20**

— Ну, ладно, — сказал Стив, двигаясь по коридору к вестибюлю. — Тони, вероятно, уже позвонил Нат, чтобы она нас встретила, но я хочу, чтобы ты познакомился с остальной командой.

Стив всё ещё не мог поверить, что Баки здесь, что настойчивое влечение связи не велело ему пойти и отыскать своего партнёра, обезопасить его. Рядом с Баки в этом не было необходимости, и боль наконец ушла. После первой недели она ослабла, но до сих пор не исчезла. Баки до сих пор был с ним.

Просто сон — и в то же время кошмар. В один момент Баки попросился в команду, а в другой отказался играть по правилам с потенциальными союзниками. Тем не менее трудно было переживать, когда Баки стоял рядом со Стивом и просил присоединения к его стае.

— Ла-адно, — протянул Баки. В его голосе звучала та же неопределённость относительно всей этой ситуации, какую чувствовал Стив. — Все они распсихуются из-за случившегося?

Вздохнув, Стив уронил руку с плеча Баки. Пометить его, оставить на нём свой запах, привести в стаю. Баки был прав, когда нервничал: ведь стая была семьей, они так яростно защищали друг друга. Однако Стив не был уверен в их реакции. Тони был очевиден, но остальные?

— Извини, — искренне сказал Стив, — это нечестно по отношению к тебе, но да, возможно. Я воспринял твоё "прощание" немного… тяжело.

Баки запутанно уставился на него, и Стив не в первый раз пожелал, чтобы мог хоть что-то чувствовать через их связь.

— Так они разозлятся, что я присоединяюсь к команде, не потому что я это я? — медленно сказал он. — Думаешь, они разозлятся, потому что у нас был секс?

От напоминания об их сексе Стив почувствовал жар в пальцах ног. Невероятном, умопомрачительном сексе. Каким узким и сладким был Баки и... Стив не без усилий оборвал себя.

— Потому что я не хотел, чтобы ты уходил.

— О, — сказал Баки, будто это было не очевидно. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но тут дверь распахнулась, и в зал ворвался запах альфы. Реакция Баки столь же незамедлительной, как и яркой. Он зарычал, низко и яростно, и пригнулся. Неприкрытый вызов в рыке поразил Стива: агрессия в нём была настолько неуместна, особенно по отношению к Пеппер. Конечно, она была альфой, но не представляла для Баки угрозы. Она была уже повязана и физически слабее его, не было причин так её опасаться.

Тем не менее звук рыка Баки, его тревоги, прошёл прямо сквозь грудь Стива. Его, _его_ омега чувствовал угрозу. Сдвинувшись, немного загораживая Баки от Пеппер, он стиснул зубы, так как собственный рык грозил покинуть грудь. Настоящие испытание для инстинктов Пеппер — они будут настаивать, чтобы она ответила. А она не представляет угрозы.

— Баки, стой, — сказал Стив, всё ещё стиснув зубы, — Пеппер. Это Баки, он…

— О, — сказала Пеппер, заслышав рык Баки и не отходя от двери. — Я вижу. И я расстраиваю его, почему?

Баки перестал рычать так же внезапно, как и начал; звук буквально оборвался посередине. Он моргнул, и всё напряжение внезапно покинуло его тело. Стив смотрел: быстрая, необъяснимая смена настроения одновременно удивляла и беспокоила.

— Вы просто застали меня врасплох, — ответил Баки Пеппер, игнорируя тот факт, что вопрос был адресован Стиву. — Не ожидал другую альфу.

Проглотив собственные инстинкты, Стив заставил тело расслабиться и отошёл в сторону.

— Баки, это Пеппер. Она альфа Тони и часть моей стаи.

Пеппер улыбнулась, но всё ещё не сошла с порога.

— Я бы хотела пожать вам руку, сержант Барнс. Я много о вас слышала. Всё хорошо? 

— Как я уже сказал, вы просто меня удивили. Конечно, я пожму руку красивой женщине. Я не варвар.

Улыбка на лице Пеппер была напряжённой, и Стив знал, почему. Он сжал кулаки так, что побелели костяшки пальцев; от флирта Баки вспыхнули инстинкты. Те, которые требовали любого другого альфу подчиняться, держаться подальше от того, что принадлежало ему. Он не мог этого сделать — не с Пеппер, поэтому, когда её серо-голубые глаза встретились с его, кивнул и снова отступил.

Пеппер, будто и не просила разрешения у кого-либо из них, зашагала по коридору и остановилась перед Баки, протягивая руку. Стив резко выдохнул, когда Баки принял её — руку другой альфы, оставившей свой запах на его омеге. Он с усилием напомнил себе, что Баки ему не принадлежал, и что он сам принял это решение.

— Приятно с вами познакомиться, — сказал он, — я много слышал о вас от Тони.

Стив боролся с желанием фыркнуть. Больше было похоже на то, что Баки спровоцировал драку, а затем беззастенчиво подслушал. Тем не менее Стив расслабился только тогда, когда Баки отпустил руку Пеппер, и она сделала шаг назад. Стив напомнил себе, как благодарен ей — за её понимание и честность.

— Надеюсь, ты сможешь простить Тони. Он не способен держать при себе своё мнение о вещах, которые его не касаются.

— Он тебе сказал, что мы здесь? — Стив спросил, надеясь, что Тони не устроил Пеппер напыщенную тираду из-за него и его (явно не его) омеги.

— Нет, — улыбнулась Пеппер, теперь напряжённо, и Стив забыл о предыдущим инстинкте атаковать — он превратился в чувство вины за то, что он его испытал. — Помнишь про нашу встречу? Ты всё ещё должен мне за то, что я выручила тебя на последнем уроке танцев.

Когда Пеппер заговорила, настроение Баки снова изменилось. Внешне он всё ещё был расслаблен, но что-то в том, как он изменил позу, как слегка склонил набок голову (так, что Стиву открывался хороший вид на его незащищённую шею), говорило о беде. Баки либо что-то замышлял, либо... Стив потерял ход мыслей, когда уставился на его горло.

Прочистив горло, Пеппер привлекла его внимание, и он встряхнулся.

— Что? Да, верно, — быстро сказал он, глядя в сторону и выуживая телефон — просто чтобы посмотреть куда-то ещё. Боже, да Баки просто секс ходячий, это несправедливо. — Бак, я попрошу Сэма тебе всё показать, хорошо? Я правда должен Пеп, и технически это твоя вина, так как это ты заставил меня пообещать Наташе выбрать новое хобби.

Баки повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него, и Стив, как не пытался, не мог не заглянуть в нечитаемые серые глаза.

— Хобби? — переспросил он, его голос стал ниже на полоктавы. 

Сглотнув, Стив кивнул и опустил взгляд обратно на телефон, печатая сообщение Сэму и прося спуститься в лобби как можно скорее.

— Да, одно новое хобби, которое я не брошу, и отпуск, — ответил Стив. — Как я и обещал.

— Отпуск начался на прошлой неделе, — добавила Пеппер.

Баки повернулся, смотря сначала на Пеппер, потом на Стива.

— И ты ходишь на танцы во время отпуска? — спросил, его голос всё ещё был странно низким. Стив напрягся; он и любил, и ненавидел то, как менялся голос Баки — становился выше и ниже. В нём было так много смешанных посланий, будь то угроза или обещание, но в основном — интерес. 

— Танцы — это хобби, — ответил Стив, защищаясь. Он был рад, что Тони не упомянул снова, почему он подумал об уроках. 

— Хобби, в котором ты ужасен, — со смехом сказала Пеппер. — Мои пальцы до сих пор болят.

Стив покраснел, быстро отправил требование, чтобы Сэм поспешил, и спрятал телефон в карман.

— Ну, вот поэтому я отменил остальные уроки, не так ли.

Баки сосредоточил свой нечитаемый взгляд на Стиве. В его глазах появился огонёк. 

— Я видел, как ты дерёшься, — с неожиданной ухмылкой на губах сказал Баки. — Ты должен уметь хорошо танцевать.

Почувствовав, что лицо краснеет ещё сильнее, Стив отвернулся.

— Может быть, моей напарнице со мной не совладать. Что касается этого, я просто...

— Топтался мне по ногам, — подразнила Пеппер, прежде чем посмотрела на Баки. — Он на полсекунды зашёл на танцпол и растерял каждую унцию уверенности, которая когда-либо у него была.

— Хочешь, покажу, как это делается? — неприлично низким голосом спросил Баки, и член Стива вдруг заинтересовался. А ведь он так хорошо его контролировал.

Прочистив горло, он быстро покачал головой. Он должен держаться подальше от Баки, и танцы с этим бы не помогли.

— Нет, но, эм, спасибо.

— Точно? — вставила Пеппер. — Я уверена, если бы ты позвонил, они были бы рады снова взять деньги Тони, и ещё я уверена, что пальцы сержанта гораздо крепче моих.

Стив подумал, что в какой-то момент его лицо должно вернуться к своему нормальному цвету.

— Да, — быстро сказал Стив, — я уверен.

Баки не слишком хорошо воспринял отказ: ухмылка стала шире, глаза загорелись вызовом.

— Знаешь, мои тренеры заставили меня изучать различные виды танцев, прежде чем переходить к боевым искусствам. Ты и не представляешь, как я могу тебя раскачать.

Стив сглотнул, чувствуя иррациональную злость от упоминания тренеров Баки. И готовность защищаться, потому что не был уверен, как продолжать говорить “нет” так, чтобы его не оскорбить.

— Может, мы поговорим об этом позже. После того, как ты устроишься.

— Ты обещал, Стив, — сладким голосом напомнила Пеппер.

Стив покорно кивнул.

— Ну, я ещё и уроки живописи беру.

— О, на меня не рассчитывай, — немедленно сказал Баки. — Больше я позировать не буду. Это чертовски скучно.

— Позировать? — повторил Стив, сердце ядом обвила ревность. — Кому? 

— Бухому скульптору, — легко сказал Баки, оглядывая зал и даже не обращая внимания на Стива. Желудок сжался, сердце дико забилось при мысли о Баки, делающем... что? Стив не знал, но у него было яркое воображение, и оно дало ему множество образом. Образы его омеги, раскрывающегося перед кем-то другим, о чужом взгляде на его кожу. От одной мысли Стив горел.

Даже не осознав, что делает, Стив сделал шаг навстречу Баки, когда его снова спасла хлопнувшая в зале дверь.

— Спасительный колокол, — пробормотала Пеппер, приводя Стива в себя. И он, и Баки посмотрели на неё, когда в зал ворвался Сэм. Стив знал, что она права. Что бы он ни собирался сделать — что-то, что включало в себя прижатого к стене Баки — это явно вышло бы за рамки допустимого поведения, особенно когда он решил не иметь отношений со своим (не своим) омегой. 

— Придержи коней. Я здесь, — сказал с улыбкой Сэм, подойдя прямо к Стиву и не слишком-то мягко стукнув его по руке. Кажется, он не оценил кучу посланных ему поторапливающих сообщений. 

— Сэм, — сказал Стив и, вероятно, не особо хорошо смог скрыть облегчение, — это Баки. Баки, это Сэм, также известный как Сокол. Он мой лучший друг, и с ним ты будешь в безопасности.

И Сэм, и Пеппер поморщились, когда Баки сузил глаза.

— Я имею в виду, — быстро сказал Стив, — мы все знаем, что ты можешь о себе позаботиться, но это большая башня, и некоторые вещи обманчиво безопасны. Вроде Брюса. И я доверяю Сэму, он позаботится о тебе. Покажет тебе твою комнату, как всё устроено...

Баки смотрел на Стива, и с каждым его словом его брови поднимались выше, под конец почти сливаясь с линией волос.

— Стив, — мягко остановила его Пеппер, — Заткнись.

Закрыв рот так быстро, что прикусил язык, он широко раскрытыми глазами умоляюще взглянул на Пеппер. 

— Так мы идём?

Её губы дёрнулись, но она была слишком добра, чтобы посмеяться над ним.

— Да. Хэппи ждёт в гараже. Сержант, — сказала она, обращаясь к Баки, — было приятно с вами познакомиться.

— Мне тоже, — почти рассеянно сказал Баки.

— Повеселитесь, — сказал Сэм, глядя на Стива с чем-то, близким к разочарованию.

Повернувшись на каблуках, Пеппер вышла за дверь зала, и Стив быстро последовал за ней. Он мог поклясться, что весь путь чувствовал сверлящий взгляд Баки на своей спине. Засунув руки в карманы, он последовал за Пеппер в гараж, но его разум был не с ней. Связь тянуло — вдали от Баки возрос дискомфорт. Магазины, в которых обычно бывала Пеппер, находились на Манхэттене, так что он не думал, что они уйдут достаточно далеко, чтобы связь стала болезненной — не спустя так много времени.

— Думаешь о нём, не так ли? — спросила Пеппер, как только Хэппи закрыл дверь машины. Выдернув Стива из тех самых мыслей, в каких она его и обвиняла. — Он казался милым.

— Проведи с ним чуть больше времени, — сухо сказал Стив, — и передумаешь.

Пеппер приподняла бровь.

— Если он такой ужасный, почему он так тебе нравится?

Неловко поёрзав, Стив посмотрел на потолок — туда, где находился вместе с Сэмом Баки. 

— Он не ужасен, — заступился он, — он просто… защищается и нападает, и он очень, очень хорош в обнаружении слабостей человека. Не думаю, что он осознаёт, как сильно вредит людям.

Автомобиль отъехал так плавно, что Стив понял, что они двигаются, только когда увидел за окном меняющийся пейзаж. 

— Тони думает, что ему на это плевать, — отметила Пеппер.

Стив решительно покачал головой.

— Нет, хотя я никогда не слышал, чтобы он извинялся. Как... в комплексе? Он сказал что-то — сказал Тони, так что был слишком резок, но он не имел этого в виду. Ну, и когда я это отметил, Баки так и не извинился, однако изо всех сил старался играть в игры Тони. Успокаивал его, берёг спину. Он хороший парень, просто…

— Очень, очень зол? — подсказала Пеппер.

— Да, — согласился Стив, откинувшись на мягкие кожаные сиденья, — очень зол. В основном на меня, кажется.

— Сейчас я не заметила, что он на тебя злится.

Стив фыркнул.

— Что бы я ни говорил, что бы я ни предлагал или обещал, он никогда мне не верит. Он вечно всё воспринимает в штыки и бросает мне вызов. Каждый раз. Никогда не поддаётся ни на дюйм, так что я не могу… расслабиться, я всегда на нервах. Хоть сейчас, когда я предложил ему защиту? Или до этого, когда попросил не резать Фьюри? Он как ртуть — его эмоции настолько жидкие и летучие, что невозможно заметить, когда одна сменяет другую. 

— Бьюсь об заклад, он чувствует то же самое.

Нахмурившись, Стив сел прямо и с сомнением усмехнулся. Она не моргнула глазом, со скрещенными ногами сидя напротив него. Чёрная юбка обнимала её ноги, ступня слегка покачивалась в такт движению автомобиля. От неё не исходило ничего, кроме спокойствия, собранности и уверенности, — ещё одна вещь, которой он всегда восхищался. Даже будучи рядом с альфой и омегой, таким же изменчивым, как он и Баки, она ни разу не теряла голову.

— И что ты имеешь в виду? — потребовал он.

— Ты пахнешь желанием, Стив, — мягко сказала Пеппер. — Ты хочешь его, и оттолкнул его — до того момента, как он упомянул, что позировал пьяному художнику. А затем ты собирался прижать его к стене и заявить свои права. Если бы Сэм не вошёл…

Стив застонал: она была права.

— Я хочу, но он... он такой... Баки.

Стив поднял обе руки — он знал, что это не объяснение, но больше ничего предложить не мог. Это Баки, и ему удалось залезть Стиву под кожу, как никому другому. Чётко очерченная бровь Пеппер приподнялась: она явно не впечатлилась его выходками.

— Почему ты даже не пытаешься?

Снова резко откинувшись, Стив съехал на сидении ниже.

— Он... он вернулся для нового старта, а не ради…

Стив сглотнул, и на лице Пеппер появилась жалость.

— Тебя.

— Да, — пробормотал Стив, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. — И он заслуживает шанс на реальную жизнь. Какой-то стабильности, где он может... научиться быть не настолько злобным. И понять, что не все хотят его трахнуть при первой же возможности.

Пеппер фыркнула, а Стив покраснел, хотя и не знал, что она нашла таким забавным.

— Почему, бога ради, ты называешь Башню Мстителей стабильной средой? Тут что-то взрывается по крайней мере раз в неделю. Один из твоих товарищей по команде превращается в злобного монстра — в буквальном смысле. Другой может придумать что-то, что случайно взорвёт весь город. У тебя в команде есть супершпионка, второе имя которой паранойя, и придурковатый лучник, не говоря уже о инопланетном боге грома, чьё понимание социальных норм часто... мягко говоря, отсутствует. Ты правда думаешь, что если он хотел начать всё заново, то не смог бы найти место подальше отсюда? 

— Это зависит от твоего определения стабильности, — заворчал Стив. — Брюс — самый спокойный парень, которого я знаю, и Баки... я не думаю, что Баки смог бы расслабиться, даже если бы тут было абсолютно безопасно. Я не могу, Клинт и Наташа не могут, но... мы прикрываем друг друга. Мы все немного сломлены, Пеп, у нас есть свои демоны, но кто ещё поймёт, что с ним случилось? Я умер, сражаясь с людьми, которые сделали это с ним. Клинту промыли мозги, и под внушением он убивал своих друзей — так же, как и Баки. Наташа была в Красной Комнате, и они обращались с ней так же, как с ним. Сэм... Сэм — единственный человек, который может справиться со всеми нами. Это — лучшее место для него, и я не... моя херня не должна этому мешать.

— Вижу, ты всё уже выяснил, — мягко сказала Пеппер.

Румянец Стива вернулся в полную силу.

— Я могу много об этом думать, — пробормотал он.

— Тем не менее, я должна признать, что ты удивил меня, Стивен. Я не ожидала, что ты будешь столько ходить вокруг да около. И столь основательно.

— Что? — спросил Стив, смущённый её наблюдательностью.

— Я имею в виду, ты, должно быть, говорил с сержантом Барнсом обо всем этом, когда вы были заперты в комнате для вязки, рассказывая обо всех членах команды и их уникальных особенностях, а также обо всех хорошо продуманных причинах, почему Башня Мстителей — лучшее место для него. Скажи, что он сказал, когда ты рассказал про Тора?

— Эм.

— Да-да, я про инопланетного принца! — Пеппер с маленькой улыбкой покачала головой. — Я встречала этого человека и до сих пор порой не могу поверить, что он настоящий.

— Он вроде как ушёл раньше, чем я успел, — признался Стив. — Затем... он сказал мне уходить, так что я вообще-то не успел..

— Так ты объяснил, когда встретился с ним снаружи? О, Стивен, у тебя должно быть талант к быстрым разъяснениям!

Стив засунул руку в волосы.

— Ну, я собирался, но потом ты напомнила мне, что я забыл о нашем походе по магазинам. Ты определённо что-то там увидела, поэтому просто скажи. Я знаю, ты этого хочешь.

— Конечно, я могу дать тебе ответ, но тогда ты ничего не поймёшь.

— Да ладно, Пеп, я не Тони. Мне не нужно сначала всё испортить, чтобы научиться.

Пеппер, не впечатлившись, приподняла вторую бровь. 

— Стив, раз у тебя не было времени поговорить с ним о жителях башни — как он может с ними поладить, и как они его понимают, возможно, у тебя не было времени поговорить о других, более важных вопросах?

— Например? — подсказал Стив, не понимая, куда она клонит.

Вздохнув, она снова многострадально на него взглянула — для Тони этот взгляд был бы слишком сдержанным.

— Ты сказал, что он вернулся не за тобой. У тебя было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать о его возвращении, представить себе, какой идеальной будет для него Башня. Затем он пришёл, и это было не совсем так, как ты представлял. Но ты спросил, вернулся ли он за тобой?

Стив скрестил руки на груди.

— Он сказал, что хочет присоединиться к команде, начать всё сначала и прекратить бежать. Это не имеет ко мне никакого отношения.

— Ты спросил? — прямо спросила Пеппер. — Или предположил? У него может быть несколько причин присоединиться к команде, но ты не спросил — может, он тоже хочет развить то, что было между вами?

— Это единственное объяснение его…

— Ты _его_ спросил? — Пеппер вытянула ноги, смеряя его пронзительным взглядом. — Это только мое мнение, конечно, но эмоции и причины, побуждающие делать что-либо — часто вещи очень личные. Никто другой не может догадаться, что мы чувствуем или почему что-то делаем. Они могут спросить, а мы ответим. Всё остальное — предположения. Может ты и прав, но не будешь уверен, пока не спросишь.

Неудобное сочетание эмоций заставило желудок Стива сжаться.

— Мне не нравится возможность быть отвергнутым в четвёртый раз, — проворчал Стив.

Пеппер села, выпрямив спину. В её взгляде читалось полнейшее разочарование.

— Ты взрослый человек, Стивен. Сержант Барнс прошёл через многое, и он вернулся. Встань и поговори с ним, как со взрослым человеком. Если не можешь... честно говоря, тогда ты его не заслуживаешь.

— Кажется, ты его слишком полюбила после одной-то встречи, — произнёс Стив, полностью осознавая, что уклоняется, а не сталкивается с её вызовом.

— Такие омеги, как он — достаточно храбрые, чтобы бросить вызов альфе, чтобы нарушить социальные нормы, независимо от того, во что им это обойдётся — редки. Для любого альфы будет честью с ними повязаться. Ты не воспринимаешь этот подарок с нужной серьёзностью, и это неправильно. Не можешь проглотить свою гордость, чтобы просить снова и снова? Ну, появится другой альфа, не так боящийся вызова сержанта Барнса, такой, который будет относиться к нему с уважением, которого он заслуживает.

— Я уважаю его, — возмутился Стив, его тело вспыхнуло огнём, а потом похолодело при мысли о том, чтобы отдать Баки другому альфе.

— Нет, если решаешь, что он думает и чувствует, не спросив при этом его, — возразила Пеппер.

Это задело Стива; он вспомнил все разы, когда Баки обвинял его в самоуверенности. И Стив был самоуверен, всегда был. Однако теперь он подумал, что понял его. Сколько людей никогда не уделяли времени тому, чтобы озаботиться мнением Баки, или тем, что он думал или чувствовал? Возможно, очень много.

— Хорошо, — капитулировал Стив, — я поговорю с ним.

— Хорошо, — сказала Пеппер, откинувшись назад, вызов ушёл из языка её тела.

Сглотнув, Стив тихо спросил: 

— Стоит ли он того, чтобы ждать?

Наконец, Пеппер снова улыбнулась ему.

— Да.

***

Пеппер примеряла третье платье на предстоящий благотворительный приём, когда Стив получил первое сообщение от Сэма.

 **Уилсон:** Итак. Баки любит мороженое.

Приподняв бровь, Стив едва успел среагировать, прежде чем пришло новое сообщение.

 **Уилсон:** Я имею в виду, чертовски любит мороженое. Съел всё мятное с шоколадной крошкой Брюса.

Пеппер всё ещё присматривалась к одному конкретному наряду, так что Стив, сдерживая смех, напечатал ответ.

 **Роджерс:** Думаю, он нашёл и съел каждую конфету в “Трёх сёстрах”. Без шуток.

 **Уилсон:** Беру его в пентхаус на рейд холодильника Тони. У него всегда есть мороженое.

 **Роджерс:** Перестань отвлекать меня от Пеппер и дай ему конфету.

Ответа не было, поэтому Стив спрятал телефон, как только Пеппер вышла из раздевалки. Платье было сверкающим изумрудно-зелёным, длиной выше колен и обтягивающим. Держалось на лямке через плечо, в то время как другое плечо было голым.

— Нет, — быстро сказал Стив. — Цвет потрясающий, но из-за этих блёсток ты выглядишь так, будто вышла прямиком из… прошлого. 

Пеппер засмеялась, уже отступая в раздевалку.

— Восьмидесятые, Стив. Это были восьмидесятые.

— Неважно, но присматривай короткие. У тебя фантастические ноги.

Когда Пеппер повторила заказ своему личному портному, телефон Стива снова зазвенел.

 **Уилсон:** Чёрт, никогда не слышал, чтобы омега ТАК рычал.

 **Роджерс:** Почему он рычит?

 **Уилсон:** Я его потерял.

 **Роджерс:** Что значит ты его потерял?!

 **Роджерс:** Сэм?! Ответь мне!

 **Уилсон:** я имею в виду, что он был здесь, когда я повернулся, чтобы прочитать твоё смс, а когда обернулся, его уже нрт.

 **Уилсон:** *нет

Потребовался весь самоконтроль Стива, чтобы не поспешить обратно в Башню. Не то чтобы у него было достаточно времени сделать это незаметно от Пеппер, потому что она вышла в маленьком синем платье, которое отлично подчёркивало её ноги, но не было достаточно классным для события.

— Что случилось? — спросила она, прежде чем он успел высказать своё мнение.

— Он пропал, Сэм ищет его, а я притворяюсь, что всё в порядке, потому что он взрослый человек, которому не нужна нянька.

Пеппер взглянула на него, затем кивнула и повертелась, чтобы он мог получше рассмотреть, как сидит платье.

— Нет, — сказал он, — слишком коротко. Таблоиды назовут тебя шлюхой.

Ответом была выгнутая элегантная бровь.

— Я что, похожа на шлюху?

— Нет, — раздражённо сказал Стив, — но так они тебя назовут.

Кивнув, Пеппер скользнула обратно в раздевалку, а Стив начал неистово стучать ногой. Двадцать минут и ещё три неудачных платья спустя Стив уже собирался сдаться и помчаться обратно в Башню, когда его телефон вновь просигналил о пришедшем сообщении. 

**Уилсон:** Нашёл.

Стив потёр лицо, долго и медленно выдыхая. Потребовалось усилие, чтобы нормально напечатать ответ на маленькой клавиатуре телефона.

— Сэм нашёл его, — сообщил он Пеппер, когда напечатал ответ.

 **Роджерс:** Где он был?

 **Уилсон:** В потолке.

Стив нахмурился на телефон.

 **Роджерс:** Разве после Клинта Тони не сделал все потолки непробиваемыми? И почему он туда полез?

 **Уилсон:** Что такое непробиваемый потолок по сравнению с роборукой, Стив. И откуда, чёрт возьми, мне знать. Он твой омега.

 **Уилсон:** Извини. Я знаю, ты ещё на перепутье

 **Роджерс:** Ты так и не сказал, из-за чего он рычал. Он ещё там?

Вместо ответа Сэм прислал фотографию огромной дыры в потолке. Стив поморщился. Тони и Пеппер будут не рады. Джарвис, вероятно, был очень недоволен.

— Эм, Пеп, Баки, возможно, пробил дыру в потолке.

— Что, прости? — потребовала Пеппер, резко раскрывая дверь раздевалки и впиваясь в него взглядом.

 **Уилсон:** Клинт подумал, что шпионить за нервным суперсолдатом — хорошая идея.

— Клинт его испугал, — объяснил Стив, быстро печатая.

 **Роджерс:** Клинт в порядке?

 **Уилсон:** Его достоинство может не выжить, а так норм.

Стив с облегчением вздохнул, сообщая: 

— Клинт в порядке. Он определённо усвоит урок, и я уверен, что у Тони будет новый проект.

— Замечательно, — вздохнула Пеппер, запрокинув голову и захлопнув дверь раздевалки.

 **Клинт:** Твой гость — угроза моему потолку. Моему я сказал.

 **Роджерс:** Извини, что о нём не предупредил, но Сэм взял его на экскурсию. В следующий раз поздоровайся, а не шпионь.

 **Клинт:** И бёдра? Кто использует бёдра, чтобы душить человека?!

 **Роджерс:** Наташа. Ты в порядке? Сэм сказал, что ты в порядке.

 **Роджерс:** Мне сказали, что всё хорошо.

Прежде, чем Клинт смог ответить, пришло другое сообщение, в этот раз от Тони.

 **Тони:** ВОТ ПОЧЕМУ МЫ НЕ ПОКУПАЕМ ХОРОШИХ ВЕЩЕЙ.

За сообщением последовало ещё одно, на этот раз содержащее короткую GIF, которая разыгрывал сцену рушащегося потолка и Клинта, падающего вниз, размахивая руками, и с... бёдрами Баки вокруг головы? Стив несколько раз смотрел на повторяющуюся GIF, игнорируя приходящие сообщения и чувствуя, как медленно зажигается в животе ревность. 

Облизнув губы, Стив быстро извинился перед Тони.

 **Роджерс:** Извини, но ты знал, что когда приводишь в свою башню супергероев с ПТСР, что-то может сломаться.

 **Тони:** ТЫ ЕГО ПРИГЛАСИЛ. ТЫ ПЛАТИШЬ ЗА НОВЫЙ ПОТОЛОК.

 **Роджерс:** Я поговорю с Баки.

 **Тони:** ХОРОШИЕ ВЕЩИ, СТИВ. МЫ НЕ МОЖЕМ ИХ КУПИТЬ. 

Фыркнув, потому что Тони так и не отключил капслок, он переключился на сообщения Клинта.

 **Клинт:** Сэм остановил его прежде, чем я отключился. Ты знал, что он сожрал мороженое Брюса? Он мне нравится.

Стив нахмурился.

 **Роджерс:** Брюс или Баки?

 **Клинт:** Баки. Он как Наташа, только больше, злее и страшнее. И не такой симпотный.

 **Клинт:** Хотя нет, нет никого страшнее Наташи, но он мне нравится. Можно мы его оставим?

Смеясь, Стив сказал: 

— Клинту нравится Баки.

— Ты сам сказал, что они поймут друг друга.

 **Роджерс:** Постараемся. Не возражаешь, если я расскажу ему о тебе и Локи?

 **Клинт:** Я читал его досье. Вперёд.

 **Роджерс:** Спасибо.

Возвращаясь к сообщениям Сэма, он обнаружил, что не пропустил ни одного, но напечатал новое.

 **Роджерс:** Передай Баки, что Клинт, похоже, оценил приветствие и надеется, что он останется.

Стив прикусил губу.

 **Роджерс:** И что я хотел бы поговорить с ним, когда мы вернёмся.

 **Уилсон:** Сейчас не могу.

 **Роджерс:** Что ты имеешь в виду? Ты опять его потерял?! СЭМ.

 **Уилсон:** Ты не предупредил меня, как ухаживать за этим младенцем на стероидах!

 **Роджерс:** Ты его потерял.

 **Уилсон:** Вроде?

 **Роджерс:** СЭМ. Напиши Тони. Джарвис уже отслеживает.

— Сэм снова потерял Баки, — сказал Стив, не глядя вверх, когда Пеппер вышла из раздевалки.

— Ты хочешь вернуться? — спросила она.

— Да, — вздохнул Стив, потирая глаза, — но я не могу с ним нянчиться. Нет, если…

— Тогда скажи, как я выгляжу, — потребовала Пеппер.

Подняв взгляд, Стив распахнул глаза, когда увидел пепельно-розовое платье, цвет которого достаточно лёгким, чтобы не перебивать тон кожи. Лиф в форме сердца удерживали тонкие бретели, ткань изящно драпировались, так что казалось, что платье обтягивает только нужные места. Оно оканчивалось выше колен, демонстрируя невероятно длинные, великолепные ноги Пеппер.

— Это оно, — заявил он. — Великолепно, Пеп.

Сияя, она кивнула и снова подозвала клерка.

— Теперь ещё одно, для пресс-конференции на следующей неделе, и мы сможем вернуть тебя домой.

Стив улыбнулся, хотя и знал, что улыбка была натянутой. Телефон затрезвонил снова, когда она отошла переодеться, а девушка-консультант побежала к стойке с костюмами.

 **Джарвис:** Сержант Барнс был успешно найден.

Стив смотрел на сообщение со смешанными чувствами. Он оценил, что Джарвис добавил его в свои контакты, но тот факт, что у него не было фактического номера телефона, всегда сбивал его с толку.

 **Роджерс:** Спасибо, Джарвис. Где он был?

Сразу после нажатия кнопки "отправить”, телефон Стива снова зазвенел, объявляя о новом сообщении от Сэма. Когда он открыл его, то был встречен изображением... Сэма, чью голову зажала в безупречный бедренный захват не кто иная, как Наташа. Он уставился на фото и Нат в тренировочной одежде и задался вопросом, кто сделал снимок.

Затем пришло ещё одно сообщение.

 **Уилсон:** Твой друган вообще не представляет, как справляться с русскими раздведчицами. 

Стив смущённо уставился на сообщение, прежде чем понял, кого не было на этой фотографии.

 **Роджерс:** Баки?

 **Уилсон:** Да.

 **Роджерс:** Пожалуйста, не позволяй Нат слишком сильно ему навредить. Что он сделал?

 **Уилсон:** Мы просто вежливо говорили, а он подкрался к ней.

Стив поморщился. Подкрадываться к Наташе, даже случайно… это обычно заканчивалось очень болезненно.

 **Роджерс:** Ты видел моё сообщение о Клинте? Мы потом поговорим?

 **Уилсон:** Видел.

 **Роджерс:** Так мы можем? Я имею в виду

 **Роджерс:** я пойму, если ты не хочешь.

 **Уилсон:** Прости, пришлось убедиться, что Уилсон по-прежнему дышит. Да.

Стив не мог не улыбнуться.

 **Роджерс:** Спасибо. Я привезу домой конфеты. Хочешь что-то конкретное? Или всего понемногу?

Дверь раздевалки распахнулась, и Пеппер вышла в сером юбочном костюме с розовой блузкой. Стив тут же нахмурился.

— У тебя пять таких.

— Это профессионально, — возмутилась Пеппер.

— Это скучно. У них есть что-нибудь зелёное? Ты отлично выглядела в зелёном.

Пеппер смерила Стива долгим взглядом, но вернулась в раздевалку.

 **Уилсон:** Роджерс, как же ты мне задолжал! Твой парень передаёт “шоколад и орехи”.

 **Роджерс:** Я уже давно перед тобой в долгу, Сэм. И ты единственный, с кем я мог его оставить и чувствовать себя комфортно. Я доверяю тебе.

 **Уилсон:** Да, да. Неважно, старик.

На экране мелькнуло сообщение от Тони, и Стив переключился на диалог с ним.

 **Тони:** Теперь я должен бояться ходить по своей же башне?

 **Роджерс:** На Сэма напала Нат, а не Баки, а ты знаешь, что нельзя к ней подкрадываться. Клинт это заслужил, и теперь он влюблен в Баки. Ты в порядке, Тони. Кроме того, ты знаешь, что Пеппер и я не позволим, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.

 **Тони:** Я требую наладить отношения в команде.

 **Роджерс:** С Баки тоже?

 **Тони:** Только если смогу забрать Пеппер.

Стив фыркнул.

 **Роджерс:** Будет тебе команда.

Закатив глаза, Стив вздохнул, когда, едва закончив писать Тони, получил сообщение от Сэма.

— Ты сегодня популярен, не так ли, —  
дразняще отозвалась Пеппер.

 **Уилсон:** Стив.

Стив уставился на сообщение, думая, что оно выглядит немного робким — насколько робким вообще может быть текст. 

**Роджерс:** Ты его опять потерял?

 **Уилсон:** Чего?

Стив потёр глаза, глядя вверх, когда Пеппер вышла из раздевалки. Костюм был чёрным, прямая юбка с разрезом оканчивалась чуть ниже колен. Блузка под пиджаком была мерцающего изумрудно-зелёного цвета, с небольшим треугольным вырезом.

— Да, — немедленно сказал Стив. — Да, чёрт возьми. Обычно мне не нравится на тебе чёрный, но в сочетании с зелёным. Да.

Смеясь, Пеппер проскользнула обратно в раздевалку.

— Мне нравится, когда ты теряешь свой словарный запас.

Улыбаясь, Стив посмотрел на телефон и напечатал быстрое сообщение.

 **Роджерс:** Еду назад.

***

Найти дорогу в новые апартаменты Баки оказалось довольно легко. Тони, несмотря на раздражение, поселил Баки на том же этаже, что и Стива, прямо через коридор. Этаж был единственным местом в башне, где запах Пеппер не смешивался с его собственным, поэтому он знал, что Баки будет по меньшей мере подозрительным. Стив надеялся, что он поверит, что это не намёк на близость. Не то чтобы ему это не нравилось; его инстинктам это очень-очень нравилось. Стив просто устал от того, что приносит счастье его нелепым инстинктам.

Переложив пакетик с конфетами (“Сникерс”, “Элмонд Джойс” и “ПэйДэйс”) в левую руку, Стив постучал правой. Когда Баки ответил, в животе образовался узел. Пеппер была права, им было о чем поговорить, и Стиву казалось, что он должен выйти голым к человеку, который легко мог порвать его на части. Стив чувствовал себя спичкой, которую может переломить Баки — не физически, а эмоционально. Он будет открытой книгой. А Баки до сих пор нападал, когда чувствовал себя уязвимым.

Если бы Стив не пережил Вторую Мировую войну, не тренировался с супершпионами и не сражался с инопланетянами, он бы запаниковал, когда Баки открыл дверь. Кого он обманывал, он паниковал. Баки был невероятен, прекрасен и ужасен, и Стив никогда, никогда не знал, как с ним общаться.

Дверь открылась, и Стив выбросил вперёд пакет с конфетами ещё до того, как успел разглядеть Баки. В какой-то момент тот переоделся из чёрной футболки с принтом в серую майку. Или, может быть, просто носил её под ней.

У Баки вообще были личные вещи? Стив должен был спросить. Они могут пройтись по магазинам. Предметы первой необходимости, шампунь, зубная щетка…

— Ты в порядке? — медленно спросил Баки.

Стив вздохнул.

— Я принёс конфеты. Могу я войти? Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, просто скажи Джарвису, он доставит. Я не знаю, держит ли Тони под рукой зубные щетки, так что можешь спросить у него. Сэм показал тебе общую кухню? Если в твоей ничего нет, можешь поискать еду там. 

— Притормози и дыши, трещишь быстрее Старка, — сказал Баки, но его тон был мягок. Он взял конфеты и запустил левую руку в пакет. Стив смотрел на то, как сжимали металлические бумажный пакет, насколько они были нежны, когда легко могли пробить кость и бетон. Он очень, очень хотел бы нарисовать их.

— Эм, извини, — робко извинился Стив.

— Зайдёшь? — спросил Баки, удаляясь от дверного проёма.

— Да, — ответил Стив; в горле внезапно пересохло, когда он проскользнул мимо омеги в комнату. Она уже пахла Баки, его острый аромат наполнял воздух гормонами, куда более настойчиво, чем запах любого другого омеги. Кто-то уже обставил это место — здесь царили светло-серые, чёрные и стальными цвета, согретые брызгами красного и жёлтого.

Взгляд Стива зацепился за плотные шторы, которыми кто-то завесил панораму Нью-Йоркского горизонта. Запирая, держа в безопасности. То же самое было и в комнате Наташи, как и в комнате Клинта. В плохие дни — и в комнате Стива, несмотря на знание того, что стекло было в несколько дюймов толщиной и вряд ли разобьётся даже пулей высокого калибра.

— Хочешь? — Голос Баки напугал Стива, заставив его подпрыгнуть и резко развернуться.

Пока Стив осматривал комнату, Баки закрыл дверь и двинулся к стеклянному со стальными вставками журнальному столику. Поставив на него пакет, Баки приблизился ко Стиву, уже успев наполовину съесть один “Сникерс”. В руке он держал второй, нерешительно предлагая его Стиву. 

— Я, эм, не люблю орехи, — ответил Стив, ещё раз напомнив себе, как мало они знали друг о друге, несмотря на то, что он так хотел Баки. — У меня была аллергия, когда я... раньше. — Он засунул руки в карманы. — Хотя спасибо.

Баки пожал плечами и в два укуса съел последний шоколадный батончик, из-за чего Стиву подурнело. Благодаря своему в настоящее время несуществующему наследственному диабету он никогда особо не любил сладкое. Ел по случаю, но смотреть на то, как Баки открывает ещё одну сладкую закуску и в три укуса её сжирает — это как наблюдать за крушением поезда: он просто не мог перестать пялиться.

Оторвав взгляд, Стив снова осмотрел комнату, на этот раз внимательнее, и на этот раз увидел тёмный туристический рюкзак, стоящий на полу рядом с одним из кресел.

— У тебя уже есть свои вещи?

Баки странно на него посмотрел.

— Забрал с байка, — сказал он, разорвав упаковку ещё одного батончика. 

— Ну, как я уже сказал, Джарвис даст тебе всё, что нужно. Он... мне потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть. Ты нормально устроился? И я бы извинился за Клинта, но за него нет смысла извиняться. 

— Клинт хороший парень, — ответил Баки. — И он делает просто удивительное лицо, когда его загоняют в угол. 

Стив улыбнулся, немного расслабившись.

— Как правило, никто кроме него не лазает под потолком, могу представить себе его удивление. 

Баки потянулся за спину металлической рукой и на глазах Стива вытащил телефон из заднего кармана. Стив не мог отвести взгляда от его задницы, упругой и крепкой, обтянутой чёрным денимом. Честно говоря, он смотрел дольше, чем было бы прилично.

— Не представляй. — Баки начертил металлическим пальцем сложный узор на экране телефона, разблокировав его. Смотреть было странно. Баки так комфортно управлялся с современной технологией, спокойно тыча пальцем в телефон и при этом сжимая в кулаке конфету. Он словно родился в этом веке. Стиву потребовался по крайней мере год, чтобы разобраться, и ему пришлось прибегнуть к помощи Тони. 

Баки ещё раз куснул шоколадку и повернул телефон экраном к Стиву. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что он видит. Лицо Клинта, немного размытое, но всё ещё узнаваемое, с забавно расширенными глазами. Стив, не сдержавшись, весело фыркнул. 

— Отправишь мне? — попросил Стив. — Наташе нужна копия.

— Номер? — спросил Баки.

— Джарвис? — вместо этого сказал Стив, и мгновение спустя телефон Баки зазвенел. — Это должно быть моя контактная информация.

Спокойствие Баки моментально испарилось. Напряжение наполнило его тело, плечи расправились, голова опустилась. И он перестал есть конфеты, положив оставшуюся часть батончиков на стол.

— Тут за мной следят? — спросил Баки, его голос быстро становился ниже.

— Джарвис? — снова сказал Стив, медленно приближаясь к Баки и вытаскивая руки из карманов, чтобы омега мог их видеть. — У тебя была возможность представиться?

— Пока нет, Капитан, — немедленно ответил Джарвис, и Баки оторвал взгляд от потолка. — Приятно познакомиться, сержант. Сэр и Капитан Роджерс много о вас рассказывали.

— Сэр — это Тони, — пояснил Стив.

— Так и есть. Сэр также несёт ответственность за мое существование, техническое обслуживание и программирование. Например элементы системы охраны, которые гарантируют, что информация, записанная в башне, видна только мне, сэру или Капитану Роджерсу, если существует угроза безопасности. А также многоуровневую оценку угроз, чтобы обеспечить безопасность и защиту всех обитателей Башни Мстителей. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, — немедленно сказал Баки, его тело и голос так и излучали напряжение. 

— Джарвис — башня, Бак, — сказал Стив, протягивая руку в надежде успокоить своего — не своего, чёрт побери — омегу. — Он не человек, и он не может… совсем уйти.

— Камеры, датчики движения, тепловые датчики, микрофоны. Всё должно быть в этой комнате.

— Эй, — мягко сказал Стив, — всё не так, как ты думаешь. Тони изобрел Джарвиса для комфорта, охранная система была создана позже, когда Тони попытались убить, и мы с ним — правда единственные, кто может видеть записи. Я могу объяснить все функции системы безопасности, если нужно, всё, что делает Джарвис, но он создан для твоей безопасности, а не слежения. 

— Нет, — на удивление спокойно сказал Баки. — Я провёл семьдесят лет в аквариуме, под наблюдением незнакомцев, пялящихся на меня каждый раз, как я моргал. Наличие всего одной отрезанной от сетки комнаты никак не отразится на безопасности. Особенно, если эта комната — моя. Поговори со Старком.

Стив долго смотрел на Баки: он был спокоен, но решителен. Он так, так ненавидел мысль о том, чтобы Джарвис хоть каким-то образом следил за ним.

— Хорошо, но знай, что это неправда. После той дыры, через которую прошли ты, я и Нат, с этим мы бы справились, но я посмотрю, что могу сделать. Думаю, что у Джарвиса и Нат есть какое-то соглашение.

— Действительно, — ответил Джарвис, — Госпожа Романофф допускает в своей комнате только датчики тепла и голосовой контроль. Клинт не позволяет видеонаблюдение в своей спальне, как и доктор Беннер. Есть ли компромисс, к которому мы можем прийти, сержант? Я считаю, что тепловые датчики — это всё, что мне нужно, чтобы обеспечить безопасность вашей половины этажа.

После паузы Джарвис сказал: 

— Сэр сказал, что если вам так угодно, сержант, мы можем переместить вас на два этажа ниже и отключить весь мониторинг, но он не может позволить оставить совершенно незащищённой половину этажа Капитана.

Баки кивнул.

— Я принимаю сделку, — сразу же сказал Баки, направляясь к рюкзаку и забирая его.

Быстро взглянув в сторону, Стив уронил руку, а потом засунул обе обратно в карманы. Веля своим тупым инстинктам и эмоциям отвязаться, он проигнорировал разочаровывание и панику при мысли, что Баки уйдёт с его этажа. Жизнь, решил он, была бы намного легче, если бы он родился бетой.

— Через несколько часов этаж будет готов, — сообщил Джарвис. Баки поставил рюкзак возле ног.

— О чём ты хотел поговорить? — спросил Баки, снова игнорируя Джарвиса и хватая пакет с конфетами.

— Эм, — сумел выдавить Стив, его быстро затопили эмоции. 

Когда он больше ничего не сказал, Баки встретил его взгляд и медленно опустил конфеты.

— Всё плохо, да? Ты передумал брать меня в команду? 

— Нет, — сказал Стив, возможно, слишком резко. Глаза Баки распахнулись, и Стив вздохнул. — Есть несколько вещей, которые нам нужно обсудить. Ты не мог бы присесть?

Баки не перестал хмуриться, но сел. Стив присел на диван справа от него, вытащив руки из карманов и снова сцепив их перед собой. Опёршись на локти и наклонившись вперёд, он выдохнул, чтобы успокоиться.

— Когда мы были вместе…

Стив покраснел, прочистил горло, и Баки сказал: 

— Когда мы трахались.

Грубоватое описание совсем не помогло Стиву не краснеть, и он посмотрел на свои руки. Он служил в армии, ради всего святого. Разговоры о сексе не должны быть настолько неловкими. Особенно с человеком, с которым он спал.

— Да. Я, эм, очевидно, мы ошибались, что укус был единственным способом… — Стив сделал ещё один вдох и окунулся с головой, — образовать связь, потому что мы... я это сделал. Она... дефектна, так что даже не знаю, заметил ли ты, но я... она там, и я... не я рядом с тобой, из-за неё.

Взглянув вверх, Стив попытался понять, о чём думает Баки. Омега просто наблюдал за ним; глаза тёмные, язык тела странно нечитаемый. Он не набрасывался, никак не реагировал. Стив не был уверен, что Баки вообще понимает, о чём он говорит.

Стив облизнул губы, его собственные нервы напряглись от отсутствия реакции.

— Тогда ты не, — сказал он, ему казалось, что в горле встал ком, а язык перестал помещаться во рту. — почувствовал это. — Проведя рукой по волосам, Стив кивнул. — Хорошо, эм, слушай, я... это правда была случайность. Я никогда не хотел предавать твоё доверие. Я... я подумал, может быть, поэтому ты ушёл...

Баки отвернулся от него, взглянул налево и опустил глаза к ковру, избегая взгляда Стива. Это было так странно, что Стив замолчал. 

— Я не понимал, что то, что я чувствую — это связь, — ответил Баки на молчание Стива. Он был тих, но ясен, слова никак нельзя было истолковать неверно. 

Баки тоже почувствовал связь.

— Я... — Стив не знал, что думать или чувствовать по поводу этого знания. Он думал, что Баки либо почувствовал это, либо нет. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что он может не понять. Не тогда, когда у Баки было так много временных связей на протяжении десятилетий. — Блядь.

Наклонившись вперёд, Стив обхватил руками голову, пытаясь заставить свои мысли перестать вращаться по кругу. Баки ушёл не потому, что Стив был таким же, как альфы Гидра. Он не бросил ему вызов, не заставил уйти, не навредил. Вес на плечах сразу же ослаб, а надежда на ожидаемое протекание этого разговора сокрушилась. Баки не знал: он ушёл просто потому, что не верил, что Стив сдержит слово об этих проклятых бумажках. О такой важной вещи, как свобода Баки. 

— Я вырвался из-под контроля Гидры, потому что научился подавлять связи, — сказал Баки, снова нарушая тишину. — Я подавлял их достаточно тяжело и долго, чтобы это действие стало полностью подсознательным. — Баки шумно сглотнул. — Я знал, что результатом будет полная неспособность когда-либо снова повязаться — не тем способом, к которому я привык. 

Убрав руки от головы, Стив уставился на него. Если Баки думал, что подавил связь, может быть, Стив не дефектен? Это было... много. Слишком много за раз.

— Мне было всё равно, — сказал Баки, не подозревая о смятении Стива. — Я не мог представить ситуацию, когда связь, пусть и временная, не будет мне навязана.

— Я не хотел, — отчаянно сказал Стив. — Клянусь богом, я не хотел этого делать.

Баки вздохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана, выпячивая грудь.

— Я знаю, — тихо сказал омега, глядя Стиву в глаза — впервые с тех пор, как тот признался.

— Тогда почему? — спросил Стив, голос надорвался. — Почему ты ушёл?

Баки сделал громкий вдох.

— У меня всегда был план, — наконец признался он. В его голосе не было вызова или извинений, но в его глазах было что-то мягкое. — Задолго до того, как появился ты, я знал, что когда-нибудь они пришлют за мной. Я наизусть выучил коды безопасности охранников в надежде, что в конце концов это пригодится. У меня был план уже тогда, когда Фьюри забрал меня для того “покажи и расскажи” собрания. Мне жаль, что это был ты, но я бы кинул всех, кого Фьюри послал за мной.

— Ты, — Стив проглотил гнев и горечь, напоминая, что Баки фактически извинился перед ним. Закрыв глаза, он вздохнул, успокоился и спросил: — Ты бы и с другим переспал? Если бы это был кто-то другой, не я.

“Видишь, Пеп?”, — подумал он. — “Я могу вести себя как взрослый”.

Взгляд Баки смягчился, и именно эта мягкость предвещала плохую новость. Даже такой порочный омега чувствовал к нему жалость.

— Хочешь полную и абсолютную правду?

— Да, — сказал Стив. Его голос был чуть громче шёпота. 

Баки был тих в течение долгого времени — достаточно долгого, чтобы Стив почувствовал, как нервно и болезненно сжимается желудок. 

— Если бы это дало мне способ сбежать, дало преимущество? Да, я бы так и сделал.

Взгляд и даже голос Баки всё ещё были мягки. Хоть раз в жизни он не бросал вызов Стиву, но его слова были намного хуже. Он опустил голову, не в состоянии хоть на мгновение встретить взгляд Баки. Это было хуже, чем то, что Баки попросил его уйти, хуже, чем думать, что он заставил его бежать. Он даже не был ошибкой — просто средством для достижения цели.

— Я понял, — сказал Стив, пытаясь держать себя в руках.

— Не думаю, — сказал Баки, его голос всё ещё был мягок. 

— Тогда объясни мне, — сказал Стив, едва удерживая свой голос от надлома, делая его жёстче, чем хотелось. — Наташа, кажется, думает, что мы говорим на двух совершенно разных языках, так что ... 

— Ничто не заставляло меня спать с тобой. У меня уже был готов маршрут побега, — сказал Баки, внимательно наблюдая за ним.

Это всё равно что говорить с Наташей: вроде бы слова простые, но суть их совершенно не понятна. 

— Тогда зачем ты это сделал? — спросил Стив, его рука легла между ними, будто он мог коснуться связи. 

— Ты можешь прикоснуться ко мне? — внезапно попросил Баки, его тёмные глаза внимательно смотрели на Стива, тело не передавало никаких эмоций.

Стив был ошеломлен внезапной просьбой и не до конца понимал, о чём просил Баки.

— Я... Прикоснуться к тебе? — Разве не от этого пошли все их проблемы? 

— Да, — сказал Баки, даже кивнул, чтобы показать, насколько серьёзен. Стив открыл рот, чтобы спросить зачем, но быстро передумал. Похоже, Баки почувствовал его замешательство. — Своего рода эксперимент, если тебе нужно знать.

Стив заколебался: ответ немногое объяснил. Баки часто много говорил, но он редко раскрывал информацию о себе. Вот почему Стив часто делал предположения, пусть это было и не слишком хорошим оправданием.

— Прикоснуться к тебе — это всё, чего я хочу, — сказал Стив. — Я не смогу сдержаться. Просто... скажи мне, почему?

Баки покачал головой, длинные волосы разлетелись в стороны.

— Потому что я прошу тебя. — Баки облизнул губы, передавая первые признаки нервозности.

Слова были ударом — ещё одним напоминанием, что омега был книгой, которую Стив не мог прочитать. Тем не менее он не мог и не хотел отказывать. Каждый его дюйм хотел прикоснуться к Баки. Стив был изнемогал от усилий не коснуться его.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Стив.

Встав с дивана, он медленно подошёл к Баки. Он так хотел поскорее коснуться — когда Баки со своими таинственными потемневшими глазами просто спокойно сидел там. Стив думал, что пыткой было не касаться его вообще, но теперь, столкнувшись с этим непонятным приглашением, был в полном недоумении. Прикасаться к нему было так естественно, что он редко замечал (до того, как узнал о стае), но с Баки невозможно было не заметить или определить уместность. 

Оказавшись достаточно близко, чтобы ощутить слабый запах пота на коже Баки, почти почувствовать тепло его тела, Стив положил левую руку на его предплечье. Лёгший в ладонь бицепс тотчас воскресил воспоминания об их единственной совместной ночи. А точнее — о том, как они лежали после того, как закончился гон, как легко Баки позволял обнимать себя, как мягок он был. Стив сбился с дыхания, решение не делать большего рушилось прямо на глазах. 

Как и опасался, жаждая большего, Стив скользнул ладонью вверх по руке Баке. Он почувствовал, как упёрлась в неё согретая его кожей ткань серой майки. Баки был неподвижен, его потемневшие, нечитаемые глаза смотрели на Стива так же пристально, как и его собственные. Он доверял прикосновению, не напрягся и не отвернулся.

Не в силах остановиться, Стив скользнул ладонью по шее Баки. Если он не захочет контакта, то ладно. Тем не менее омега просто облизнул губы, глядя на Стива непостижимыми глазами.

— Почему я это делаю? — снова спросил Стив, уставившись на мокрые, манящие губы Баки.

— Твоё прикосновение, — тихо сказал Баки, своим дыханием касаясь запястья Стива, — не запускает триггеры. 

Стив облизнул собственные губы, задышав чаще. 

— Это из-за связи, вероятно...

— Нет, — прервал Баки, — ты никогда не провоцировал мои инстинкты. — Он ненадолго прильнул щекой к руке Стива. — Ни в “Трёх сестрах”. Ни в самолете. Ни в медблоке.

Стив чувствовал пульс Баки прямо под своей рукой. Омега отстранился от него. 

— Ты — всё, что я ненавижу в альфах. Громкий и самоуверенный, сильнее меня физически. Я должен был возненавидеть тебя с первого взгляда. Но нет. И я понятия не имел, что делать с этим фактом.

— Я пытался не хотеть тебя с того момента, как увидел, — прошептал Стив.

— За тебя говорил начинающийся гон. Моё тело производит дикое количество гормонов. В любом случае, альфы всегда страстно меня хотят, — сказал Баки, поднявшись и подойдя обратно к столу со сладостями. Он затеребил пакет, но не вытащил конфету.

Стив грустно улыбнулся. Теперь, когда он больше не касался Баки, по телу прошёлся холодок. 

— Нет, Бак, это не так. Нет. Будь оно так, я мог бы... я мог бы это контролировать. Ты не... господи, ты не так хорошо меня знаешь, чтобы понять, что никто не забирался мне под кожу так, как ты. Никто. И я не могу... не могу остановиться. До гона и до связи. И я знаю, что мы были знакомы только часы, но... вот почему это настолько сильно. Мы... мы совместимы.

Сосредоточенный на своих сладостях, Баки, медленно очищая обертку “Элмонд Джойс” от тёмного шоколада и не смотря на Стива, заговорил.

— Возможно, это объясняет мою реакцию на тебя.

Ненавидя расстояние между ними, Стив приблизился, но встал так, чтобы их разделял журнальный столик — потому что так хотел Баки.

— Меня нервируют прикосновения других людей, — напряжённым голосом сказал Баки.

— Я догадывался, — сказал Стив, вспоминая Наташу в первые дни их знакомства.

— Ты не понимаешь, Стив. Это вызывает у меня не зуд или неудобство. Это заставляет меня хотеть причинить боль — постоянно. Чтобы ко мне никогда больше не приблизились. Это как щёлкнуть переключателем в голове. В один момент я могу быть спокоен и счастлив, но стоит кому-то подойти слишком близко — и тело будто переключается в режим “дерись или беги”. Я обычно выбираю "дерись”, — сухо сказал Баки, его глаза снова были темны и сердиты. Стив понятия не имел, на кого он злился. Гидра, мир? Он сам?

— Меня, блядь, сбивает с толку тот факт, что некоторые альфы могут просто коснуться меня, могут ограничить мне свободу действий, и я не почувствую немедленного желания задушить их собственными кишками. — Баки выглядел более спокойным, гнев ушёл тут же, как и пришёл. Он был жестоким и непредсказуемым, как и обычно.

Стив вдруг ощутил метафорический удар под дых, когда понял, что Баки сказал “некоторые альфы”. Не “ты”. А значит кто-то ещё недавно прикасался к нему — не Стив. В мозг тут же ворвалось воспоминание о том, что несколько часов назад Баки упомянул, что больше не будет позировать.

Огненный порыв гнева и ревности чуть не заставил Стива перемахнуть через стол. Возможно, отшвырнув его. Баки медленно встретил пристальный взгляд Стива; он понял, что сказал. 

— Кто ещё? Альфы? Кто трогал... дерьмо! — Отвернувшись, Стив сжал руками виски. — У меня нет права, я знаю, что я не имею права, но ты не можешь. Я не могу. — Он снова резко развернулся. Из груди вырвался рык. — Никто не посмеет тебя трогать, никто… Пока связь не разорвётся.

Баки с вызовом смотрел на него, его грудь вздымалась, и Стив зарычал громче. 

— Не тот приказ, который я стану выполнять, — голос Баки снова стал ниже, срываясь на рык. Он отвёл назад плечи и опустил подбородок, из-за чего стал похож на быка.

— Я не могу это контролировать! — выкрикнул Стив прежде, чем успел себя остановить, разведя руки в стороны. — Разве ты этого не понимаешь? Я не хочу никому причинять боль, потому что... потому что... — руки Стива сжались в кулаки с такой силой, что кожа натянулась на костяшках. — Я не имею права, — сказал он, тихо и опасно. — Ты не мой, как бы я не хотел, и эта... эта связь, она сводит меня с ума. После, когда она исчезнет, я смогу себя контролировать, и если ты... Если ты захочешь кого-то другого, то хорошо. Просто… не сейчас, потому что я не могу.

Баки раздражённо заворчал и отвернулся, смотря вправо и обнажая перед Стивом шею. Как бы зол он ни был, Стив знал, что он сделал это намеренно. Его омега признал его, подчинился ему; Ярость и чувство собственничество покинули Стива, сменившись тем, что он к собственной тревоге определил как радость.

— Зачем мне возвращаться, если я хочу кого-то другого? — пробормотал Баки, чуть отвернувшись, но следя за Стивом уголком глаза. 

Стив замер, его глупое сердце забилось быстрее, едва он осознал, что это может значить. Если только он снова не понял его превратно. Он опять ошибался? С Баки он вечно ошибался. Тем не менее, настолько чувствительный к своему социальному статусу омега никогда не обнажит горло случайно. Это дало Стиву надежду.

— Ты назвал много причин для возвращения, — медленно сказал Стив, зная, что снова хватается за остриё меча надежды. — Но не эту.

— Нам было хорошо вместе, — сказал Баки, слегка поворачиваясь к Стиву. Он всё ещё следил за ним уголком глаза, всё ещё обнажал горло. — Мне было хорошо с тобой, — добавил Баки. Его голос был медленным и тёплым, манящим.

У Стива пересохло во рту.

— Бак, я... если ты мне не разжуёшь, то я так и не пойму. 

Баки повернулся, смотря Стиву прямо в глаза, как и всегда бесстрашно встречая его взгляд. Плечи расслабились. Готовность защищаться превратилась в нечто более мягкое, более лёгкое. Он шагнул к Стиву, быстро вторгаясь в его личное пространство. Слишком резко — слишком трудно дышать, слишком трудно стоять на месте, не поднимая руки и не сокращая это небольшое расстояние между ними. Сжать Баки ладонями, втянуть его запах, пометить и прижать к стене...

— Мне нравилось чувствовать тебя внутри, — мурлыкнул Баки. Этот сексуальный и порочный рычащий голос творил с Стивом нечто неописуемое. — Мне нравилось удовольствие на грани с болью, когда твой узел набухал во мне. — Баки шагнул ближе, почти прижимаясь к Стиву. Так близко, что он мог чувствовать только запах омеги и ничего больше. — Ты хорошо усвоил урок, — с придыханием сказал Баки. — Прижался к моей простате. 

— Баки, — выдохнул Стив, наклонившись вперед. Пусть он и не собирался трогать омегу, он мог, по крайней мере, быть ближе.

Омега тоже склонился ближе, так близко, что Стив мог чувствовать его дыхание на коже.

— Мне было хорошо, — тем же мурлычащим тоном продолжал Баки. — Ты заставил меня кончать снова и снова, и когда я решил, что больше не смогу, ты выжал из меня оргазм. Всё это время так натягивая на свой узел, что я даже соображать не мог. 

Баки придвинулся к нему, кончиком носа потираясь о щёку и подбородок. Прикосновение было подобно удару током, по коже Стива побежали мурашки. Трудновато было вспомнить, с чего он вообще решил, что трахаться с Баки — плохая идея. 

— Мне ни с кем не было так хорошо, — голос Баки становился мягче, тише, последние слова он почти прошептал.

Это слишком. Стив не мог удержаться: он обхватил руками талию Баки и прижал его к своей груди. Баки плавно прильнул к нему, его тело мягко отзывалось на прикосновение, и это снова шокировало Стива. Он наклонился к подбородку Баки и прижался к ароматической железе, вдыхая пряный тёплый запах, который заставил его вспомнить всё, что было между ними. Он знал, что должен остановиться, но только удовлетворённо зарычал. Отступить придётся — но когда его омега изображает то, что так ему нужно…

Остановиться — всё равно что отрезать себе руки. Стив придержал его за плечи, гарантируя, что омега останется у него в руках.

— Я так сильно хочу тебя, — признался Стив. — Всегда хотел, но... я не думаю, что мы хотим одного и того же, Бак. Я хочу всего. Секс, связь, романтика, свидания и ссоры, а после примирения, понимание друг друга. Постареть вместе, — Стив улыбнулся. — Для нас это будет очень, очень долго. Я ошибаюсь? Ты хочешь... всего этого? Хоть чего-нибудь?

Баки нахмурился, внезапно растерявшись. 

— Но я уже говорил, что хочу тебя.

— Ну, — потянул Стив, — мы не очень хорошо общаемся. Что значит, — он сделал полшага вперёд, приподняв руку над живым плечом Баки и коснувшись пальцами челюсти, — хотеть меня? Чего ты хочешь, Бак?

— Этого, — сказал он, вновь потираясь носом о кожу Стива. Тот проглотил прилившую волну желания и грозившего разочарования. — Прикосновения, секс... Вот это вот, что я чувствую. — Баки подошёл достаточно близко, чтобы прижиматься своей грудью к его. Жар между ними был невыносим. — Нам было чертовски хорошо вместе. — Стив чуть не подпрыгнул, когда почувствовал руки Баки у себя на бедрах. — Можем повторить — без укусов. — Он пробежался пальцами под подолом рубашки Стива, очевидно, в поисках голой кожи. — Мы можем касаться друг друга так, как нравится, а когда у тебя снова будет гон? Можешь наполнить меня своим узлом, — пообещал Баки, прикоснувшись губами к челюсти Стива.

Он был так близок, был таким тёплым. Пах омегой и желанием, но слова… были столь близки к тому, что хотел услышать Стив, но в то же время совсем не тем. Стив хотел связи. Он хотел партнёра на всю жизнь — не только секса. Он хотел этот жар и изменчивость, которые угрожали сжечь его дотла. 

Однако Баки предлагал не это. Он предлагал секс. Отношения, основанные на физической близости. И Стив был уверен, что это было бы прекрасно. Сама мысль о том, что ему будет позволено прикоснуться к этому телу без порицания, была заманчива. Как и знание, что Баки снова будет под ним во время гона, растянутый на его члене, и мысль об захватывающих их обоих инстинктах. Только этого было недостаточно. Стив всегда хотел укусить — хотел каждый раз, когда Баки был рядом. Это было бы пыткой: как для него, так и для Баки, если он когда-нибудь сдастся и нарушит свой обет.

Он мягко оттолкнул Баки. 

— Мне нужно... больше, чем это, Бак. Я хочу партнёра. Я хочу кого-то, кто не просто удовлетворит мои желания, и я... Мне жаль, что это не ты.

Баки шагнул назад, лёгкая открытость исчезла. Он снова был готов защищаться. Баки открыл рот, и Стив приготовился к чему-то ужасному и обидному. Он знал, что будет больно: вот почему он так боялся войти сюда и поговорить. 

Ничего не сказав, Баки закрыл рот с такой силой, что Стив услышал стук зубов. Он повернулся к рюкзаку, пнув его в стену.

— Значит, я недостаточно для тебя хорош, Роджерс?

— Боже, Баки, нет, — сказал Стив, желая протянуть руку и зная, что момент упущен, — в этом вся проблема. Я никогда не буду счастлив, если ты не будешь полностью моим, потому что ты... ты — всё, что я хочу, и я не могу... я не могу ограничиться только частью тебя. Это нечестно по отношению к каждому из нас. Если я соглашусь на это, ты никогда не станешь моим. 

— Так что? Либо постоянная связь, либо ничего? Иди нахуй, Роджерс, просто иди нахуй, — зарычал Баки, сердито расхаживая по комнате.

— Баки, — возмутился Стив. Ноги приросли к полу, хоть и он хотел помчаться к нему и успокоить. За исключением того, что он не мог. — Я не могу... если я скажу "да", если пойду на компромисс, то никогда не смогу сдержать обещание. Я бы сорвался, знаю, и тогда... Боже, Баки. Я не могу так с тобой поступить. Не снова.

Баки снова зарычал, низко и зло, расхаживая по комнате, но ничего не говоря.

— Я знаю, — голос сорвался. — Мне так жаль. Это не... Боже, это глупо, но это не из-за тебя. Это всё я. — Когда Баки не ответил, просто вышагивая и смотря в пустоту, Стив сделал болезненный шаг назад. — Я... я пойду. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, попроси Джарвиса… или Сэма…

Ответа всё ещё не было, только сердитые, яростные шаги, и Стив подумал, что понял. Баки сдерживался. Даже если он не мог дать Стиву то, что тот хотел, он достаточно о нём заботился, чтобы не быть жестоким. Этот простой факт ещё более усложнил выход из комнаты. Стив побежал на крышу, где Клинт или Наташа припрятали для него пачку сигарет на случай, если она ему понадобится.

И, боже, ему нужно было закурить прямо сейчас.


	22. Chapter 22

**Глава 21**

Наташа не ожидала, что кто-то будет пользоваться комнатой для тренировки ловкости в два часа ночи. Большинство парней использовали груши, предпочитая бороться с избыточной энергией "мужественным" способом. Она предпочитала что-то, что требовало полной сосредоточенности и контроля. Это очищало разум и заставляло мышцы расслабиться. Это было своего рода убежище, место релаксации — как йога и медитация для Брюса, или бокс для Стива.

Обойдя раздевалку и уже переодевшись в тренировочную одежду, она взялась за ручку двери. Свободной рукой она держала сумку, в которой были только бинты, бутылка воды, запасная резинка для волос и маленькое полотенце. Приоткрыв дверь, она услышала ритмичное “бух, бух, бух”: кто-то занимался на гимнастическом мате. Но в спортзале было темно. Кто бы это ни был, он не потрудился включить свет.

Войдя внутрь, она щёлкнула выключателем, и лампы осветили тренажерный зал. Вся левая его сторона была выложена толстыми ковриками, идущими от стены к стене. Они тоже были ими покрыты, что позволяло легко отталкиваться от стен или бежать по ним вверх. На матах был Барнс. Босой, одетый в обтягивающие чёрные тренировочные брюки и светло-серую футболку, мокрую от пота подмышками и вокруг шеи. Его волосы были собраны в тугой пучок, выбившиеся волоски липли к потной коже. Он с ошеломляющей скоростью делал сальто. Три, четыре, пять резких, быстрых, идеально исполненных сальто подряд.

Приземляясь на последний, он плавно согнул колени и сделал переворот, который заканчивался гладкой стойкой на руках. Мышцы живой руки напряглись, когда оттолкнулся от пола, прыгнул на стену и отскочил, а затем снова начал делать сальто — на этот раз в противоположном направлении. Наблюдая, она заметила, как идеально синхронно металлическая рука движется с живой. Не слишком медленно и не слишком быстро. Она предположила, что рука, должна быть, соединена с нервной системой, действуя так же, как живая. Она задумалась, есть ли у неё слабые места, раз она контролировалась теми же нервами.

Барнс закончил последний сет безрассудно быстрых сальто новым переворотом и стойкой на руках, но вместо того, чтобы использовать стену как трамплин, он снова сделал сальто назад, приземляясь на ноги и встав перед Наташей.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — рявкнул Барнс, задыхающийся и потный, выглядящий привлекательным и смутно угрожающим. Как обычно, его реакцией на что-либо незапланированное была мгновенная настороженность и агрессия. Наташа не возражала, пока он контролировал свои желания.

— То же, что и ты, — сухо ответила Наташа, приподняв бровь. — Вожжа под хвост попала?

— Я хотел что-то делать. Двигаться. Мне чертовски скучно, — проворчал он, идя к скамейкам. Схватив голубое полотенце, он вытер с лица пот, однако всё ещё стоял, чуть развернувшись к Наташе, чтобы держать её в поле зрения.

— Ты тут меньше суток. И тебе уже скучно? — спросила она, пройдя в спортзал и начав разминку.

— Мне надоело ничего не делать. Я хочу _двигаться_.

Он казался раздражённым, и Наташа наконец подумала, что поняла.

— Ладно. — Наташа выпрямилась, вытянув руки над головой. — Давай поспаррингуемся.

Это привлекло его внимание, и она улыбнулась, когда он резко повернул в её сторону голову. Он быстро оглядел её снизу вверх, безразлично оценивая.

— Ты уверена? — спросил он, разминая плечи и делая шаг ей навстречу.

Наташа засмеялась.

— Я тренировала Стива, когда он вышел из подо льдов, — сказала она, сохраняя тон дразнящим и лёгким. — Суперсолдаты — не новая территория. Ну же, будет весело.

— Борьба с кем-то, кого тренировали так же, как тебя — возможно, новая, — пробормотал он, в голосе появились тёмные ноты. Пластины его руки внезапно без причины задвигались, слегка меняя положение с сухим металлическим шорохом.

Хотя частота сердечных сокращений Наташи ускорилась, она заставила себя демонстративно закатить глаза.

— Давай, Барнс. Ты в команде или нет? Поспаррингуйся со мной. Позволь мне помочь тебе сбросить энергию. — Она улыбнулась, мягко и вызывающе, зная, что он никогда ей не очаруется. — Для меня это тоже в плюс. Существует не так много парней, которые сильнее меня и лучше обучены.

— Думаю, ты, по крайней мере, потом не расплачешься, — наконец сказал он.

Наташа засмеялась, желая показать ему, кто будет плакать в конце спарринга. Схватив бинты, она быстро обернула ими руки и встретила Барнса в центре комнаты. Решив проучить его за то, что её недооценивал, она атаковала первой. К её удивлению, он отражал удар за ударом. Мало того, что для кого-то столь тяжёлого он был гораздо более ловким, чем она подозревала; он был таким же быстрым и гибким, как она сама. 

Он не уставал и не вздрагивал от боли, и в конце концов оба они были покрыты ушибами. Они задыхались, были вымотаны и, на удивление, так и не сдвинулись с в шутку занятых позиций. Это было самым большим сюрпризом для Наташи. Барнс был не таким азартным соперником, как Стив, и наслаждался спаррингом, игривым и поддразнивающим, даже когда они оба со всей силы бросались друг на друга. Даже когда она играла грязно и била в колени и суставы, что могло бы заставить разрыдаться опытного бойца, он уклонялся и отвечал ей тем же. С ухмылкой

Она не удивилась, обнаружив, что их выучка очень похожа. Некоторым движениям их явно обучали одни и те же мастера; они не поддавались друг другу и раз оказывались в тупике. Только выпады, подсечки и удары.

Они бы сражались до изнеможения, если бы в спортзал не спустился лифт, являя им потрёпанного Стива. Даже с этого расстояния она чувствовала запах дыма, а состояние его волос, вероятно, было обусловлено ветром на крыше. Он сделал два шага и замер, как и Барнс.

Наташа — нет.

Пока глаза Барнса становились шире, а затем сужались, она следила за его ногами. Сбив его на пол, она бросилась ему на спину, переплетаясь с ним ногами и откидываясь назад. Она навалилась всем весом ему на задницу и нижнюю часть спины, стискивая руками бёдра, и кто-то другой был бы беспомощным. Барнс со своей рукой мог бы встать с земли вместе с Наташей, но это было бы больно, и она не отпускала. В реальной борьбе он, вероятно, отдал бы приоритет получению свободы, наплевав на боль или ранения, но не в спарринге. И это хорошо. 

Через мгновение он пришёл к такому же выводу и обмяк. В дружеском спарринге он был не таким гордым, как Стив. Их альфа потянул бы мышцу, но скинул её.

Наташа сразу же отпустила его, отцепила свои ноги от его и встала.

— Ну, ты только глянь, Барнс, — протянула Наташа. — У тебя всё-таки есть слабость.

Вместо ответа тот зарычал на неё. Наташа быстро подняла руки ладонями наружу, когда он взглянул на её волосы из под нахмуренных бровей. Схватив его полотенце, она бросила его Барнсу, и тот просто заворчал. Более чем смущённая переменами в его поведении, она взглянула на Стива. У того в глазах плясали маленькие сердечки, когда он смотрел на Баки. Однако язык его тела был очень напряжённым, руки сложены на груди.

Замечательно.

— Тяжёлая ночь? — спросила Наташа Стива, хотя ответ был очевиден.

Стив открыл рот, но через мгновение снова закрыл и просто пожал плечами. Отлично, так теперь тут никто не разговаривает.

— Ты знал, что я здесь, — огрызнулся Барнс, — так чего хотел?

Хмуро приподняв брови, Стив оглядел комнату и вернулся взглядом к лифту, будто подумывал о побеге.

— Я не... не обратил внимания, — медленно сказал он. — Я могу пойти?..

— Тебя вдруг начало заботить моё мнение? — заворчал Барнс, бросая полотенце обратно на скамейку.

Наташа уставилась Барнса, который внезапно начал нападать. Откуда взялся этот гнев?

Вызов в голосе Барнса заставил Стива выпрямить спину. Он вздохнул — так же, как перед тем, как сделать что-то безрассудное, тупое и упрямое, и резко развернулся. Не сказав ни слова, он подошёл к боксерской груше, схватил бинты и начал обматывать костяшки. Демонстративно не смотря на Барнса.

— Вы двое _уже_ успели поругаться? — выпалила Наташа.

 _Оба_ они зарычали на неё, хотя именно из-за Стива она испытала неприятное чувство в животе.

— О, заткнитесь, — огрызнулась она на них обоих, сердце забилось быстрее. — Какого чёрта произошло?

— Ничего, — сказал Стив.

— По-видимому, у нашего прекрасного капитана чрезвычайно высокие стандарты, — одновременно рявкнул Барнс.

Наташа увидела, как Стив сжал губы.

— Я, по крайней мере, способен на человеческие отношения, — огрызнулся он, так и оставив забинтованной только одну руку. Наташа повернулась к сумке и поморщилась, когда он нанёс первый удар. Он себе кожу сдерёт. Однако она знала, что это ему не поможет.

Барнс вскинулся, как обиженный кот, и Наташа поклялась, что видела, как он выпускает когти. Она заранее поморщилась. Когда дело доходило до споров, из них двоих Барнс был более безжалостным. Судя по его взвинченному виду, у Стива не было шансов.

— Ты хочешь не человеческих отношений, — сказал Барнс обманчиво сладким тоном, — а недостижимую фантазию, которая не имеет _никакого_ отношения к _реальным_ людям.

— Какого хера тебя это волнует? — рявкнул Стив, его слова перемежались ударами по груше. — Раньше тебе плевать было на то, что я хочу. Почему сейчас вдруг стало важно?

Наташа истуканом застыла между ними. Она хотела закричать, но знала, что это только ухудшит ситуацию.

— О, так это я виноват, что не делаю всего, что взбредёт тебе в голову? Забавно, насколько коротка твоя память. Уверен, что это не тебе ввели подделку сыворотки? Потому что с памятью у тебя, похоже, серьёзные проблемы. 

Стив горько засмеялся, вцепившись в грушу. Потом снова принялся наносить порочные, резкие удары.

— Так мы делали только то, что хотел _я_. Я не задавал вопросов и трахал, как ты и хотел. Не припомню. Чтобы. Ты. Спрашивал.

Глядя на качающуюся от ударов грушу, Наташа открыла рот, чтобы остановить Стива, когда Барнс прервал:

— Ха-блядь-ха. Ты говоришь, что хочешь меня, а когда получаешь желаемое, то я вдруг недостаточно хорош? Не дотягиваю до твоих тупых, нереальных, бог-знает-каких ожиданий? Такой грёбаный альфа.

Барнс зарычал, сделал шаг навстречу Стиву, отведя назад плечи и опустив подбородок. Наташа поняла, что он в ярости. В этот раз из-за Стива — и настолько, что готов был напасть.

Крепления боксерской груши (специально усиленные Тони так, чтобы Стив не смог их сломать) треснули и сорвались, груша пролетела через всю комнату и врезалась в стену. Стив пялился на неё, плечи вздрагивали от каждого сердитого вздоха. Он даже не вспотел, однако кожа на его костяшках лопнула, как Наташа и предсказывала. Ладонь кровоточила, но исцелялась прямо на глазах.

— Верно, — резко сказал Стив, — просто ещё один грёбаный альфа, да, Барнс? Хочешь то, чего не можешь дать? — Он повернулся, встречая взгляд Барнса. — Прости, думаю, в конце концов ты получил что хотел. Нашёл-таки, что делает меня таким же, как все остальные, да? Думаю, я просто очередное разочарование.

“Вот дерьмо”, — подумала Наташа.

— Проблема не во мне, Роджерс, — почти что нежно сказал Барнс. Его поведение становилось всё более мерзким. — Это ты находишь недостатки. 

— Ну конечно нет, — язвительно сказал Стив. — Проблема _никогда_ не в тебе, Барнс. Только во всех вокруг. Всё нормально. Давай, продолжай рассказывать, как ужасно я с тобой поступил. 

Барнс приблизился ко Стиву, безрассудный и злой. Наташа была почти уверена, что ссора в считанные секунды дойдёт до драки — если не считать того, насколько пассивен был Стив. Барнс толкнул Стива в грудь, и тот отступил, позволяя ему. Если бы Барнс сейчас ударил, Стив бы просто это принял. Он принимал всё, что бросал ему Барнс.

— Не я говорил красивые слова про второй шанс и принятие, только чтобы потом, как двенадцатилетняя девочка, изменить своё ебучее мнение!

— Нет, — сказал Стив. Слова были спокойны, но глаза блестели от гнева. — Только ты насмехаешься над моими желаниями и игнорируешь их, а когда я не сдаюсь, то давишь. — Его губы изогнулись в мерзкую усмешку. — Звучит знакомо, Бак?

— Стивен Грант Роджерс, — зарычала Наташа, подходя поближе к мужчинам и задерживая дыхание, заставляя себя встать между ними. — Достаточно. Прогуляйся.

На мгновение она понадеялась, что так и будет. Стив посмотрел на неё, поднял плечи, защищаясь, но Барнс не закончил.

— Теперь ты пытаешься скинуть всё на меня, когда это явно твоя проблема? — выкрикнул Барнс, его тело было напряжено, как веревка, он едва сдерживался, чтобы не напасть. — Охуеть как классно, Роджерс... почти так же классно, как дать слово, а затем нарушить!

Наташа уставилась на Барнса: он был жесток. В "Трёх сёстрах” он провоцировал Стива, но всегда сдерживался и не причинял ему боль. Сейчас? Сейчас сделать больно Стиву было его _целью_ , и так он и поступил. Стив вздрогнул, с его лица ушли эмоции. Он надел маску, которую носил после того, как вышел из подо льдов. Тот Стив, который говорил "я в порядке", когда не был.

— Стив, уходи! — Наташа показала на дверь. Потом указала Барнсу на другой конец комнаты и рявкнула: — Барнс, заткнись!

Одновременно она толкнула Стива к двери. Его спина под её рукой была такой напряженной, что казалась каменной. Что бы ни случилось между ними, оно задело за живое их обоих. Когда она взглянула на Барнса через плечо, он всё ещё стоял там, где она его оставила; его лицо было бледным, губы сжались в плотную линию, плечи напряжены. На мгновение показалось, что он мучается от боли. Потом он заметил её взгляд и выпрямился, скрывая все признаки страданий.

Стив не сопротивлялся, легко подходя к двери. В лифте она хлопнула ладонью по кнопке доступа на крышу и отступила. Глаза Стива коротко блеснули, прежде чем снова потухли. Лучше ей от этого не стало: он понял, почему она остаётся тут, а не уходит вместе с ним. 

Когда двери закрылись, она тихо сказала:

— Джарвис, позвони Сэму, скажи ему, что Стив... — Наташа заколебалась, поглядывая на Барнса и вспоминая о том коротком взгляде за маской. — Скажи ему, что Стив на крыше и, вероятно, ему нужно больше сигарет.

Джарвис не ответил вслух, и это было знаком того, насколько продвинут был ИИ. Блокировочная панель на периферии зрения дважды мигнула, и Наташа знала, что её услышали. Любое напоминание о том, что ИИ наблюдает за ними, может спровоцировать Барнса на насилие, которого никто не хочет. Прямо сейчас она должна была успокоить его. Отвлечь, может быть, заставить поговорить с ней о том, что, чёрт возьми, произошло. Она не ожидала, что это сработает, но должна была попытаться.

Обернувшись, она посмотрела на омегу.

Он был напряжён, вышагивал по узкому кругу. Теперь, когда он знал, что она будет смотреть, он контролировал язык своего тела, скрывая эмоции. Всё, что она могла видеть — это напряжение и скрытую, но постоянно присутствующую агрессию. Что бы не случилось, это повлияло на него (возможно) так же сильно, как и на Стива. Тем не менее, она достаточно хорошо знала Стива и понимала: он воспримет слова Барнса близко к сердцу и долгое время будет чувствовать их жар.

Она понятия не имела, что чувствовал (кроме гнева) Барнс. Наташа знала, что теперь она враг. Барнс подумал, что она будет исключительно на стороне Стива, и решил отстраниться и тем самым защитить себя. Стирая первые побуждения духа товарищества, которые им удалось пробудить до прихода Стива. 

И она была на стороне Стива. Всегда, но это не значит, что она нападёт на Барнса или обвинит в том, что он его расстроил . Она была заместителем Стива и делала то, что хотел бы он. И, какую бы безобразную сцену эти двое не устроили, Стив хотел бы, чтобы она успокоила Барнса. Разругались они или нет, Стив с ума сходил, когда Барнса не было. Они были повязаны, но Стив также был лидером команды. Она всегда была для него на первом месте. 

Твёрдо, но без тепла она сказала:

— У тебя все карты, Барнс. Все. Так что прекрати бросать их как ножи. То, что сказал Стив... — она подошла ближе, — он был мудаком. Хочешь ещё спарринг?

Барнс посмотрел на коврики.

— Я хочу что-нибудь сломать.

Наташа кивнула. Частое желание в Башне Мстителей.

— Для этого есть специальное место. Пойдём, я тебе покажу.

Вместо того, чтобы последовать за ней, Барнс перестал наворачивать круги, уставившись на неё своими холодными глазами.

— Почему? — спросил он.

— Почему что? — поинтересовалась Наташа.

Он зарычал, низко и протянуто; не дружелюбный звук. Они оба знали, что она строит из себя дуру. Дело не в этом. Барнсу нужно было научиться пользоваться словами, а не полагаться, что за него переведут другие. Приподняв бровь, она ждала.

— Почему, — сказал он, стиснув зубы, — ты... ты остаёшься?

Наташа позволила выражению своего лица смягчиться.

— Ты — часть команды, Барнс. У Стива есть Сэм. А у тебя есть?.. — Когда он просто взглянул на неё, она улыбнулась. — Ты. Ты больше не один, ясно?

— Стив — твой альфа, — сказал он, и привет, паранойя. Не то чтобы он ей не доверял: просто он был слишком упрям для этого.

— Потрясающая наблюдательность, — мягко сказала она, уперевшись руками в бёдра. — Но я всё ещё тут, и мы можем пойти что-нибудь сломать… если хочешь. Можем пойти поесть мороженого, и ты можешь сказать мне, что за херню выкинул Стив. Всё, что нужно, Барнс, потому что быть частью команды означает, что рядом всегда будет кто-то, готовый тебя поддержать. Сегодня вечером это я. Ты уже понял?

Барнс ничего не ответил и сжал металлическую руку в кулак. Сталь высоко и резко заскрипела, заставляя Наташу подумать, что это было преднамеренно. Тактика запугивания. Стив был прав насчёт одного: Барнс давил и давил, пока в конце концов люди его не подводили. Или пока не становились идеальными.

— Я хочу что-то _уничтожить_.

Наташа решила, что это можно считать победой. Он не принял её предложение о дружбе, но и не отверг его. И он остался. Наташа подумала, что Стив никогда не простит её, если она позволит Барнсу сейчас покинуть башню.

Развернувшись, она направилась к двери.

— Хорошо, пойдем, разломаем какое-нибудь дерьмо.

***

— Вы должны понять, как я это вижу, — сказала миссис Миллингтон. Она взволнованно жестикулировала, и её тёмно-красные ногти мелькали в считанных дюймах от лица Майкла. Её муж (который был старше её лет на тридцать) сидел в кресле поодаль, поглощенный своим смартфоном. Он ни разу не поднял взгляд во время консультации.

— Правда, милый? — позвала миссис Миллингтон своего мужа, не глядя на него. — Очень важно, чтобы вы осознали наше видение. Этот сад должен олицетворять стиль и дороговизну. Как и я, понимаете?

Майкл сделал всё возможное, чтобы не смотреть на её юбку, которая при ходьбе поднималась так, что почти оголяла задницу. Или декольте, настолько глубокое, что он мог видеть её пупок. Или белую шелковую блузку и тёмно-красный бюстгальтер под ней. Он кивнул.

Дороговизну. Да, конечно.

Несмотря на свои мысли, Майкл снова кивнул, стараясь сдержаться, и показал другой заранее подготовленный рисунок садовых скульптур.

— Не поймите меня неправильно, я думаю, что эти... штуки... замысловаты...  
— она расплывчатым жестом показала на рисунки, и Майкл попытался напомнить себе, что убийство клиентов плохо скажется на банковском счету. Даже если сохранит ему рассудок. — Но я думаю, что наши гости хотели бы видеть что-то более... земное, более укоренившееся в реальности…

Майкл почувствовал, как глаза похолодели. Он повторял про себя эту фразу, разглядывая грёбаные колонны.

Сбоку что-то вспыхнуло, и Майкл повернул голову, смотря на свой телефон. На встречах он стоял на беззвучном: Майкл взял это за правило, чтобы относиться к своим клиентам так же, как относился бы банкир — со всем должным вниманием и уважением. Благодаря им у него были еда на столе и деньги в кармане. Однако некоторые клиенты испытывали его терпение. Как миссис Миллингтон. Правой рукой он пихнул ей ещё больше рисунков, одновременно хватая телефон с поверхности стола, чтобы взглянуть на мигающее на экране сообщение.

 **Неизвестный:** Твои советы отстой.

Майкл нахмурился на телефон, а затем бросил взгляд на миссис Миллингтон. Женщина даже не заметила: она была слишком занята тем, что размахивала распечаткой перед своим мужем, который до сих пор не поднял глаз от телефона.

 **Майкл:** Кто ты? Почему ты пишешь мне?

 **Неизвестный:** Я человек, которого твоя подбуханная персона принудила позировать.

Нахмурившись, Майкл попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз кто-то ему позировал. Он не часто рисовал людей: по какой-то причине это искусство редко ему давалось. В последний раз... он быстро напечатал ответ.

 **Майкл:** Ходячий секс?

 **Неизвестный:** У тебя один только секс на уме?

Прикусив губу, Майкл убедился, что не засмеялся. Смутно он услышал, как миссис Миллингтон сказала что-то о природе трансцендентности. Честно говоря, он не слишком внимательно слушал, решив, что так вернее её не придушит.

 **Майкл:** Нет. Ещё еда.

 **Майкл:** И потому убивать моих клиентов — плохая идея X_X = / = $v$

Майкл открыл список контактов и добавил туда неизвестный номер. Когда он закончил, пришло новое текстовое сообщение.

 **Ходячий секс:** Что это за хренотень в конце? Последнее, кажется, больше в моём характере, чем в твоём. Тем не менее, твой совет отстой, так что, возможно, ты заслуживаешь того, что сделал с тобой клиент.

 **Майкл:** Почему? Что случилось? Что-то с твоим героем?

 **Майкл:** Это мёртвое лицо, которое не равняется лицу, осчастливленному деньгами. 

**Ходячий секс:** Странный ты какой-то. Я послушался твоего совета. Нашёл его. Поговорил.

 **Майкл:** И? Потрахался?

 **Ходячий секс:** Нет. Ничего.

 **Майкл:** Что он сказал? Он был счастлив, что ты вернулся? Что случилось?

 **Ходячий секс:** Он сказал что-то странное о свиданиях, а затем, что или связь, или ничего.

Всё веселье исчезло, и Майкл нахмурился на телефон.

 **Майкл:** Если не хочешь связи, никто не имеет права тебя заставлять. Что странного в свиданиях?

 **Майкл:** Если хочешь, чтобы я пришёл и надрал ему задницу, я приду. Ты видел мои ноги.

 **Ходячий секс:** Хотел бы я, чтобы ты мог хоть попытаться. Ты будешь удивлён насчёт связи.

 **Майкл:** Эй, предложение в силе. Удивлён чем?

 **Ходячий секс:** Люди могут принудительно повязать омегу, если им это сойдёт с рук.

Майкл почувствовал, как желудок утекает в ботинки.

— ...поэтому я думаю, что фламинго, украшенные розовым кварцем, лучше всего будут выглядеть на северной стороне...

Последнее, о чем думал Майкл, это грёбаные статуи фламинго.

— Простите, миссис Миллингтон, но, кажется, всплыло что-то срочное. Нам придётся перенести встречу.

— Но, — уставилась на него миссис Миллингтон, наполовину открыв рот, — мои статуи.

— Это действительно важно, — улыбнулся Майкл своей самой широкой, самой очаровательной улыбкой. Даже когда, огибая угол своего стола, мягко поднял её со стула и подтолкнул к двери. Водянистые глаза женщины мгновение наблюдали за ним, прежде чем она захлопнула рот и нахмурилась. Схватив сумочку, она властно указала мистеру Миллингтону на дверь, и они смылись из его кабинета.

Улыбаясь до победного, Майкл с облегчением вздохнул и напечатал сообщение Баки:

 **Майкл:** Могу я тебе позвонить?

Майкл сидел и ждал, будто жуя гвоздь, и с тревогой наблюдал за телефоном. Слова о принудительной связи плыли перед глазами. Он не был удивлен, нет. Майкл был не настолько наивен, чтобы думать, что в мире такого не случалось. Он был в ужасе: он никогда бы не простил себе, если бы послал Баки обратно к абьюзеру.

Когда телефон загорелся входящим звонком, он вздохнул с облегчением.

— Привет, Баки, — сказал Майкл, тут же приняв вызов.

— Ты помнишь моё имя, — раздался в телефоне медленный, хриплый голос.

Майкл засмеялся.

— Конечно, я помню твоё имя. А ты помнишь моё?

— Майкл, — покорно ответил омега.

— Ты в порядке? — бросился спрашивать Майкл. — Тебе нужна помощь?

Слова о связи всё ещё не шли из головы.

— Эй, успокойся, тигр. — Баки остановил поток вопросов. — Я похож на того, кто не может о себе позаботиться?

— Баки, — вздохнул Майкл, схватив свой стул и повернув его, чтобы снова сесть, — всем иногда нужна помощь, и если этот парень пытается принудить тебя…

— Я не знаю, что он пытается сделать. Я думал... наверное, не имеет значения, что я думал.

Баки казался усталым. И грустным. Печальным. Он отличался от того язвительного, но добродушного парня, которого встретил Майкл. Стоило перепроверить, был ли это один и тот же человек.

— Для меня это важно? — предположил Майкл, не уверенный, что не переступил границу. Баки показался ему парнем, которому был нужен друг. Что касается Майкла, друзей никогда не бывает слишком много.

На другом конце линии была тишина, достаточно долгая, чтобы Майклу пришлось проверить, не сбросил ли он случайно вызов.

Нет, всё ещё там.

— Баки?

— ...спасибо.

Всего одно слово, но оно звучало так подавленно и удивленно, будто никто раньше не говорил омеге, что он важен.

— Да, приятель, — ответил Майкл, ещё больше переживая. — Где ты? Хочешь, я за тобой приеду?

— Нью-Йорк, — сказал Баки, — Манхэттен.

Несколько часов езды, но Майкл выехал бы прямо сейчас, если бы был нужен Баки.

— Проклятье. Тем не менее, если нужно, я могу приехать. 

— Зачем делать это для кого-то, с кем ты встречался всего один раз?

Майкл усмехнулся, смахивая с глаз волосы.

— Ты не слишком доверчивый, не так ли? — Баки не ответил, но Майклу это было и не нужно. — Я же говорил, всем иногда нужна помощь. Я надоумил тебя пойти к нему. Если теперь тебе грозит опасность... просто скажи, и я уже иду. Я помогу тебе, если ты позволишь.

— Нет, я... Я в порядке, думаю. Он не заставляет меня ничего делать. — Голос Баки затих, угрюмый и горький. — Я недостаточно для него хорош.

— Что? — недоверчиво спросил Майкл. — Ты?

— Я сказал ему, — ответил Баки. — Я сказал, что мы отличная пара, и что хочу его, и что не сразу понял, мы повязались, и он... он наговорил тупой фигни про свидания, и то, что я должен либо повязаться с ним, либо ничего. Когда я ответил "нет", он сказал, что всё кончено.

Майкл нахмурился на картину на стене. На ней был другой альфа, с которым у него был короткий и злой роман. Их отношения были табу, но это было невероятно. Вплоть до их первого гона вместе, когда они думали, что смогут пройти через это, не пытаясь друг друга убить. Они ошиблись, но Майкл сохранил картину как напоминание о том, что любовь находилась в самых неожиданных местах.

— Но ты остался?

Баки вздохнул и проворчал: 

— Он дал мне работу и квартиру.

Майкл моргнул, откинувшись на спинку стула и забросив ноги на стол. Похоже, альфа был довольно богат.

— Но сексом с тобой заниматься отказался?

— Да, если я с ним не повяжусь, — сказал Баки, затем зарычал. — Это так глупо! Он такой лицемер!

— Эй, эй, — мягко сказал Майкл, — успокойся. Мы с этим разберёмся. Похоже, ты его очень сильно хочешь.

— Я… — Майкл слышал его неуверенность. — Да, но… он сказал, что я никогда не стану для него достаточно хорош, и я ... может быть, он прав.

Ноги Майкла упали на пол, когда он внезапно понял, о чём должен был спрашивать с самого начала.

— Баки, парень так сказал? Буквально, словами сказал? Именно так?

— Да?

— Он сказал “повяжись со мной или убирайся к черту”?

Баки на другом конце линии был тих. Подозрительно тих.

— Он это имел в виду, — защищаясь, сказал Баки.

— Ты мне нравишься, Баки, правда. Ты невероятно прямолинеен, а ещё ты просто оживший мокрый сон, и я обожаю тебя за это. Но ты пиздец какой невнимательный. Он это сказал?

Теперь Баки звучал неуверенно.

— Вроде как?

Майкл закрыл глаза и с облегчением вздохнул, прежде чем ощутил необходимость побиться головой о стену.

— Что именно он сказал, Баки?

— Он сказал... он сказал, что хочет.. что ему нужен кто-то, кто не просто удовлетворит его потребности. Больше, чем "просто секс", что бы это ни значило. Что ему нужен партнёр.

Майкл снова посмотрел на портрет.

— Что ты об этом думаешь?

— О чём? — угрюмо и очевидно несчастно спросил Баки.

Майкл встал и подошёл к маленькому холодильнику, который держал в своей студии. Вытащив оставленную там открытую бутылку белого вина, он открыл её и понюхал. Пахло хорошо, так что он сделал большой глоток. Было у него такое ощущение, что и этот разговор без алкоголя он не вынесет.

— О связи и отношениях.

— Я уже сказал, что хочу его! И что мы можем заниматься сексом когда угодно!

Майкл посмотрел на полупустую бутылку и понял, что одной будет недостаточно.

— Баки, для чего, по-твоему, нужна связь? — терпеливо спросил он.

— Секс, — тотчас ответил он. — Деторождение. Я не могу иметь детей, но мне нравится секс, и я не понимаю, почему должен быть повязан, чтобы им заниматься. 

— И? — подсказал Майкл, прежде чем осмыслил признание Баки. Чёрт. — Кстати, мне очень жаль насчёт детей.

На другом конце линии была озадаченная тишина.

— Мы говорим о фактах или мифах? — спросил, наконец, Баки, игнорируя второй комментарий Майкла.

— Фактах, — с некоторым весельем сказал Майкл.

— Секс, деторождение и контроль.

Не раздумывая, Майкл поднял бутылку и залпом прикончил её. Алкоголь обжёг горло, но ничего не сделал с горьким привкусом во рту. Он знал, что омегам в жизни приходилось труднее, чем альфам, но он всегда был шокирован, когда встречал кого-то настолько озлобленного, настолько разочарованного половым неравноправием. 

— Это не так, — тихо сказал Майкл, поднявшись, чтобы поискать ещё выпивки. — Дело не в контроле, Баки. Связь... речь идет о сближении двух партнёров. Она помогает им понять друг друга, построить реальные отношения из чего-то, кроме секса и гормонов, которые в половине случаев невозможно контролировать. Суть в том, чтобы найти любовь.

— Я был повязан раньше, — внезапно признался Баки, его голос был низким и холодным. — Было не так, как ты говоришь. Ни с одним из них.

Майкл закрыл глаза, ненавидя свои подозрения.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты выслушал очень внимательно, хорошо, Бак? То, через что ты прошёл, не было связью, это было жестокое обращение. Как изнасилование — это не то же самое, как секс с кем-то, кто о тебе заботится. Так не должно быть. Это не... это не значит, что ты должен вязаться с этим парнем, хорошо? Никто не может заставить тебя это сделать, но если ты подвергся насилию, а он сказал, что хочет связи, то это было предупреждение, а не ультиматум.

— Предупреждение?

— Отношения — это общение, Бак. Если парень не выносит мысли об отношениях без связи и при этом согласится быть с тобой без неё, он будет довольно дерьмовым чуваком. Лгуном.

Баки усмехнулся.

— Как будто он не сможет сдержаться.

Майкл не мог побороть короткий приступ раздражения.

— Это не так просто, — сказал он. — Ты знаешь, почему альфы не могут быть вместе?

— Эм, — сказал Баки, не улавливая связи.

Майкл не ждал, пока он ответит.

— Потому что когда у нас начинается гон, мы рвём друг друга на части. Независимо от того, что мы чувствуем друг к другу, когда в нормальном состоянии. Во время гона речь идёт о территории, о том, чтобы найти омегу и сделать её своей. Укусить, Баки. Повязать. Заявить права. Это не... это нелегко, даже когда… или особенно, когда любишь.

— Ты словно по опыту говоришь.

Майкл сглотнул; ему действительно нужна была эта выпивка.

— Да, — признался он. — Однажды у меня был любовник, альфа. Мы серьёзно относились к своим отношениям. Жили вместе. Во время своего первого и единственного совместного гона мы пытались провести его вместе. Я отправил его в больницу. Я не... мы расстались вскоре после этого, но я любил его. Я любил его, и мне... мне нужно выпить.

— Майкл…

— Я в порядке, — быстро сказал он. — Речь не обо мне, и это случилось давным-давно. Речь о том, чтобы ты понял: твой герой говорит тебе о своих ожиданиях. Это не требование, но если ты не можешь их удовлетворить, то вступать в отношения будет нечестно по отношению к каждому из вас. Теперь скажи мне _точно_ , чего он хочет, и что ты думаешь о каждой из этих вещей.

— Эм...

Майкл нахмурился.

— Что значит “эм”?

— Возможно, я не обратил внимания?

На мгновение Майкл даже не знал, что сказать. Затем он произнёс: 

— Как ты мог не обратить внимания на то, из-за чего вы поругались?!

Ответом была застенчивая, виноватая тишина.

— У него была очень обтягивающая футболка, — сказал Баки. — Особенно на груди. Типа сильно. И под ней были видны его соски. И он пах. Мной. Он просто... он что-то делал... И пах мной, и я не мог... думать.

Поиски Майкла наконец окупились, когда он нашёл в ящике стола полупустую бутылку виски, однако был слишком ошеломлён, чтобы её открыть.

— Погоди. Хочешь сказать, что не слушал его, потому что пялился на его соски? Господи, Баки. Так почему ты звонишь мне, а не разговариваешь с ним?

— Я…

Майкл застонал, откупоривая виски и отпивая прямо из бутылки.

— Что ты сделал? — потребовал он, когда оторвался от неё.

— Я... — сказал Баки, его голос стал тише. — Я сказал кое-то, и это... правда его ранило. Он… отходил всю ночь, и я не знаю, как это исправить.

— Что ты сказал? — сказал Майкл. — Нет, подожди, по шкале от одного до полного пиздеца, насколько это было плохо?

— ...полный пиздец.

Ещё раз подняв бутылку, Майкл сделал огромный глоток, алкоголь обжёг горло.

— Парень, твои идеи о романтике просто убийственны.

— Романтике?

Майкл очень хотел побиться головой о стол. И побольше. Однако это не решит проблем Баки. Ну, Майкл не был уверен, что их вообще можно решить, но собирался попробовать.

— Есть термин под названием “извинение”, и тебе, парень, придётся с ним познакомиться. 

— Я не извиняюсь, — зарычал Баки, и хорошо, Майкл попал в точку. — Я не умоляю.

— Да, когда ошибаешься, — твёрдо сказал Майкл. — Если ты причиняешь ему боль и знаешь, что перегнул палку, то идёшь извиняться. Либо ты молишь о прощении, либо ничего не выйдет, Баки. Ни с кем.

Долгое время на линии была только угрюмая тишина.

— Если бы, гипотетически, я хотел... извиниться, — слово звучало так, как будто было выжато из горла Баки, — как бы я это сделал?

Майкл остановился, потому что, по его мнению, это должно было быть очевидно.

— Ты никогда не ходил на свидания? Ни с кем не встречался? Ничего?

— С девушками, давным-давно и... Ну, не то чтобы приходилось прикладывать особые усилия.

Майкл кивнул. Ходячий секс. Подростковые гормоны. Да, ему, вероятно, не пришлось особо напрягаться, чтобы заполучить девушек или парней.

— Он для тебя важен, Бак? Ты хочешь, чтобы с ним всё получилось? Ты можешь оправдать его ожидания? И, знаешь, "я не знаю" — неприемлемый ответ на вопрос.

— Я хочу его, — просто сказал Баки.

— Достаточно, чтобы делать то, что ему нравится? Я не про секс. 

— Конечно.

Ответ был простым и быстрым. Майклу пришло в голову, что может быть отказ от секса, который имел наибольшую ценность, был самым трудным решением для Баки. Всё остальное? Легко, он это даже не обдумывал, в то время как для других людей было бы наоборот. Ради своего героя ему придётся потрудиться. 

— Так что, — сказал Майкл, — извинись, сколько угодно раз. Дари подарки. Просись делать что-то вместе с ним, желательно то, что он любит. Или то, что любишь ты, если хочешь, чтобы это понравилось и ему. Спрашивай его о его жизни, его чувствах. Промыть и повторить до тех пор, пока не простит. 

— Это всё?

Майкл засмеялся.

— Это всё.

— Хорошо, — медленно сказал Баки, — я могу это сделать.

Майкл надеялся, что сможет. Ради самого себя.

***

Клинту не нравился зал для совещаний. Тут была только одна дверь, окно против внешней стены не открывалось (хотя его и закрывали жалюзи), смежная с коридором стена была стеклянной, и никаких доступных вентиляционных отверстий. Так как зал был расположен в середине длинного коридора, а не в конце, отсюда открывался пиздец какой херовый обзор. Стекло можно было сделать матовым, но тогда через него вообще ничего не было бы видно.

Единственным преимуществом было то, что он наблюдал за работой Стива. Технически, их альфа был практически ребёнком; ему только года два как было разрешено арендовать автомобиль. Но когда дело доходило до разработки стратегии, Клинт не хотел работать ни с кем, кроме Стива. Вот почему он настоял на том, чтобы Таша позвала его, несмотря на отпуск. Когда на кону стояла жизнь Таши, он хотел убедиться, что план будет безупречен. 

Последние десять минут он смотрел на голограмму сквера Стайвесант. Клинту не понравилось место встречи, но не он его выбрал. Нат тоже — его выбирал её агент. Невозможно было нормально прикрыть место, находящееся между несколькими церквями, больницей и другими медицинскими учреждениями, ресторанами, магазинами и с проходящей между ними дорогой. Конечно, это означало, что Таша хотела привести в качестве подкрепления только его. Когда Клинт не смог убедить её настоять на другом месте или вообще отменить встречу, то потребовал Стива, и, по крайней мере, она прислушалась.

Теперь, после того, как она рассказала ему о миссии и осмотрела место, они ждали его решения.

— Вам нужен ещё один снайпер, — заявил он наконец. Проводя рукой по голограмме, он отметил красной точкой вершину Епископальной церкви Святого Георгия (Клинт до сих пор, блядь, не понимал, как увеличить эту хрень). — Вот, — он отметил другую точку на вершине больницы за парком. — Не идеально, но так вы охватите все четыре стороны. Принесите бронебойные снаряды. И два снайпера смогут оборонять всю территорию.

— Но там деревья, — возмутился Клинт.

Стив склонил голову, вздохнул и сказал:

— Для тебя и Баки деревья не будут иметь значения.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я привела Барнса? — повторила Таша. — На миссию ЩИТа?

— Клинт и Баки — лучшие снайперы, возможно, во всём мире. Кроме них тебе ничего не нужно, Нат. Если не возьмёшь Баки, то найми, хм, по крайней мере, ещё трех снайперов, — пальцы Стива двигались в воздухе, оставляя красную точку на вершине церкви и добавляя три синих по другую сторону парка, — здесь, здесь и здесь. Хочешь меньше людей? Берёшь Баки.

Таша выдохнула и посмотрела на него. Клинт был не уверен, зачем скорчил ей рожу. По крайней мере, она улыбнулась. 

— Хорошо, — сказала она. — Позвони ему.

— Я? — Голос Стива был выше, чем когда-либо слышал Клинт. — Серьёзно?

Наташа только приподняла бровь, и Стив вздохнул.

— Джарвис? Не мог бы ты позвать Баки в зал для совещаний?

На этот раз Наташа высказалась: 

— Серьёзно?

Стив пожал плечами. Он, похоже, вообще не раскаивался. 

— Он должен привыкнуть к Джарвису.

— Мне очень жаль, Капитан Роджерс, но я не считаю это уместным. Сержант Барнс не ценит мои возможности. Кроме того, думаю, моё посягательство на частную жизнь сержанта было бы контрпродуктивным для будущих отношений.

Стив был похож на кошку, которую вдруг без причины макнули в холодную воду.

— Я позвоню ему, — предложил Клинт.

Не смотри Клинт на Стива, он проглядел бы вспышку гнева, мелькнувшую в чертах его лица. Отлично, он разозлил Капитана Америку.

— Давай. — Стив собрался, успевая успокоиться и набраться уверенности в себе, но даже Клинт видел, что он паникует. Он посмотрел на Нат, но та сверлила взглядом дыры у Стива в голове.

— Лаааадно, — протянул он, вытащив свой телефон и быстро набрав сообщение. Вообще-то нажимать в этот момент на кнопку вызова казалось ужасной идеей. Суперслух Стива и всё такое.

 **Соколиный глаз:** Ты нам нужен в зале совещаний. Джарвис отказался тебе звонить, а Стив психует. 

**Зимняя угроза:** Что-то случилось?

Клинт боролся с желанием закатить глаза. Барнс был до боли предсказуем. У него в мозгу было одно только “Стив, Стив, Стив”. Опять же, Стив не лучше. У него в голове одно только “Баки, Баки, Баки”. 

**Соколиный глаз:** Небольшая миссия. Он настоял, чтобы мы взяли тебя, а теперь не может позвать. И это ж Стив, так что он писец распсиховался. Весь звенит, как воздушную тревогу услышал. Ооо, это было чудесно.

 **Зимняя угроза:** Главная тревога тут — твоя аллитерация. Что за миссия?

 **Соколиный глаз:** Приди и узнай, новичок.

 **Зимняя угроза:** Мне так скучно, что на любой беспредел пойду. P.S. Я тебе покажу “новичка”.

Клинт сопротивлялся желанию фыркнуть, потому что Стив так пристально пялился на него, будто собирался прожечь дыры в его рубашке.

Вслух он сказал: 

— Он уже в пути.

 **Соколиный глаз:** Никто не пишет P.S. в смс, старик. Каждый раз Стиву говорю.

 **Зимняя угроза:** Как мне туда попасть?

 **Соколиный глаз:** Спроси Джарвиса.

Когда Баки не ответил, Клинт отложил телефон. Идиотский Стив наконец-то отвернулся, и, к счастью, всего через несколько минут дверь распахнулась, и вошёл Барнс. На нём были чёрные брюки-карго с ошеломляющим количеством карманов (и тем не менее всё же неприлично обтягивающие бёдра и задницу), чёрные берцы и бело-голубая футболка с принтом под расстегнутой чёрной толстовкой. Ладони он держал в карманах, полностью скрывая металлическую руку. Волосы были забраны в неряшливый пучок, однако несколько слишком коротких волосков всё же лезли ему в глаза. 

Стив пялился, но Баки выглядел расслабленным. Ноздри альфы раздувались, когда он втягивал воздух, но Барнс вообще не реагировал. Никакого протеста, никаких признаков недовольства. Клинт понятия не имел, была ли это только маска: судя по рассказам Наташи, реакция должна была быть полностью противоположной. Однако Клинт обнаружил, что может оценить чувство стиля Барнса. В этой комнате собрался дуэт “чем теснее, тем лучше”. Иногда Клинт смотрел на Стива и думал, что, может, стоит носить с собой запасную одежду на случай, если одна из футболок Стива вдруг испустит дух и лопнет. 

— Я здесь, — объявил Баки, лениво махая им живой рукой. 

— Баки, — серьёзно сказал Стив, и Клинт поморщился, когда узнал не только Голос Кэпа, но и Лицо Кэпа. — Нат выполняет миссию с Клинтом и нуждается в некоторой поддержке. Ты не против? Технически это миссия ЩИТа.

— Какая миссия? — спросил Баки.

Стив посмотрел на Ташу.

— Передача информации, — ответила она, положив обе ладони на стол переговоров. — Я встречаюсь со своим агентом. Буду одна, но я не доверяю этому парню. В планах было просто взять Клинта, но кое-кто, — она убийственно глянула на Клинта, и тот скорчил ещё одну гримасу. — настоял, что нужно стороннее мнение.

— Моё мнение, — сказал Стив, — подключить тебя.

Клинт ожидал, что Барнс будет протестовать. Судя по тому, что Наташа и Стив поведали ему о Барнсе в “Трёх сёстрах”, тот хреново относился к ЩИТу. Удивительно, но Барнс просто быстро оглядел их, шагнул в комнату и занял место за столом.

— Прикрытие? Конечно, — сказал Барнс, усаживаясь в ближайшее кресло.

Взглянув на Стива в ожидании дополнительных инструкций, Клинт успел увидеть в его глазах неприкрытое удивление, прежде чем он взял себя в руки. 

— Снайперское прикрытие, — медленно сказал Стив, — надеюсь, только это. Если что-то пойдёт не так, то остановишь всех, кто побежит на юго-восток, северо-восток или юго-запад. — Двинувшись к голограмме, он указал на красную точку на больнице. — Думаю, тебе будет лучше здесь.

И Таша, и Клинт посмотрели на точку, а затем снова на Стива. Эта позиция была наиболее близка к гражданским. Стив их вглядов не заметил, полностью сосредоточившись на Баки. Клинт посмотрел на Барнса и обнаружил, что тот хмуро изучал дисплей. Потом тот заметил, но Клинт задался вопросом, понял ли вообще омега полный смысл решения Стива разместить его там. Это означало, что Стив доверял ему много жизней.

— Место для встречи реально дерьмовое, — сказал Барнс, всё ещё хмурясь. Клинт знал (теоретически), что у парня почти семьдесят лет боевого опыта, но трудно было в это поверить, глядя на его лицо. Он и на тридцать не выглядел. 

— Так я и сказал, — решительно согласился Клинт.

— А я сказала, что не я его выбирала, — раздражённо повторила Наташа.

— Мы работаем с тем, что есть, — заявил Стив. — Барнс охватывает половину площади. Бартон другую. Никто не сможет войти и выйти незамеченным. Минимум людей, максимум охвата.

Клинт не мог не гордиться тем, что Капитан Америка так верил в него. Не то чтобы он признался в этом вслух. Таша бы _не позволила_ ему жить спокойно.

— В какое время проходит встреча?

— Я договорилась с ним на полдень, по плану сегодня. 

Ухмыльнувшись, Клинт кивнул Таше. Вот это его девочка; она серьёзно восприняла все его уроки о том, как лучше обеспечивать прикрытие. В полдень солнце не не будет бить ему в глаза — или Барнсу, независимо от расположения. 

— Время ланча, много гражданских, — отметил Барнс, — будет трудно обнаружить возможные угрозы.

— Вот почему ты им нужен, — сказал Стив. — Будут те же коммуникационные устройства, которые мы использовали в "Трёх сёстрах”. Тони разработал для тебя снайперское снаряжение; у тебя будет час, чтобы со всем разобраться. 

Ухмыльнувшись, Клинт сказал: 

— Ради этого снаряжения Стиву пришлось пообещать Тони обнимашки и минет. 

Покраснев до корней волос, Стив поспешно возмутился: 

— Не делал я этого.

— Оу, — проговорил Клинт, — а вот и Стиви. С возвращением. Я потерял тебя во всем этом патриотическом блеске.

Барнс откинулся в кресле. Внешне он всё ещё был расслаблен, но что-то в нём изменилось. Теперь его взгляд был резким, сфокусированным на Стиве. Клинт понял, Барнс не оценил шутку, но со Стива нужно было сбить немного патриотического долга.

— Это была шутка, Угроза, — громко сказал Клинт. — Когда Стив надевает Лицо Кэпа, от него нужно избавляться. В противном случае, — саркастично сказал он, — он его и после миссии не снимет.

— Заткнись, — заворчал Стив. Затем он также быстро снова надел своё грёбаное лицо и посмотрел на Барнса, не встречая его взгляд. — Ты ещё тут? У тебя не так много времени на подготовку. 

— Ты идёшь? — спросил Барнс, его голос был необычайно тих.

— Отпуск, — твёрдо сказал Стив, скрестив руки.

Клинт поклялся, что Барнс выглядит разочарованным.

— И ты просто доверяешь мне свою стаю?

Стив смягчился, добровольно прикасаясь к Барнсу и выдерживая его взгляд.

— Да, — ответил Стив, чётко и уверенно, — да.

Клинт чувствовал себя зрителем какой-то романтической комедии. Только кучи поющих птичек недоставало, и был бы идеальный момент признания в любви для какого-нибудь диснеевского фильма. Не то чтобы Барнс или Стив выглядели так, будто собирались признаться в своих чувствах. Неееет, это было бы слишком просто.

Упрямые идиоты, мать вашу.

Баки почему-то с ещё более сложной мордой уставился на Стива.

— Могу я... поговорить с тобой? Минуту? Наедине?

Клинт был свидетелем быстрой вспышки эмоций на лице Стива. Сначала тревога, затем желание, затем надежда, а закончилось всё всплеском ужаса, страха и упрямства. Затем он вытащил своё “Капитан Америка разочарован в тебе” лицо. 

М-да, поговорить — для этих двоих что-то запредельное. 

— У тебя мало времени на подготовку. Это новое снаряжение, Бак. Ты хорош, но это новое снаряжение, и кто знает, что наворотил с ним Тони.

Клинт подумал, что если бы Стив мог, то вытолкнул бы Баки из дверей и умчался куда подальше. Однако теперь Таша надела убийственное лицо и смотрела на Стива. Барнс тоже упрямо пялился, сжав челюсти и выпрямив спину.

Самое время выметаться. 

— Пойдём, Барнс, — сказал Клинт, поднимаясь, — я отведу тебя повидаться с Тони.

Мгновение Барнс смотрел в глаза Стиву и выглядел так, будто хотел запротестовать. Затем он встал, резко развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Клинт спешно отсалютовал Кэпу и, кивнув Таше, последовал за ним. 

На середине коридора (Стив ещё мог их слышать) Клинт спросил: 

— О чём ты хотел с ним поговорить?

Барнс поглядывал на него уголком глаза, неуклонно идя и сохраняя зрительный контакт. Он молчал до тех пор, пока они не вышли из зоны слышимости Стива, и неплохой план. Так держать, Барнс.

— Стив избегает меня, — вдруг сказал Барнс, когда Клинт решил, что он ничего не скажет. Омега вытащил металлическую руку из кармана толстовки, чтобы выказать своё разочарование обеими руками. Клинт позволил своим глазам беспомощно разглядывать серебристый блеск металла. Рука была такой невъебенно крутой. Он бы от такой не отказался — ну, знаете, если б не пришлось сначала терять свою. 

— Слышал, — медленно сказал Клинт, — вы двое конкретно посрались. 

— Это не должна была быть ссора! — громким рычащим голосом запротестовал Барнс, заставив нескольких проходящих мимо людей подпрыгнуть. Клинт побаивался, что Барнс перестанет принимать подавители. Казалось, он уже вот-вот потечёт, и Барнс был эмоционально нестабилен, как омега, близкий к течке. Клинт правда надеялся, что он этого не сделает. Если брать во внимание реакцию Стива на его запах, то с этим он бы справился не слишком хорошо. 

— Эй, эй, — быстро сказал Клинт, вскидывая ладони вверх. — Я не на чьей стороне. Просто делаю заявление.

Баки зарычал — это было в лучшем случае нехорошо. 

— Я просто хотел поговорить с ним, — вдруг сказал Барнс. — Почему ему нужно быть таким упрямым?

Клинт фыркнул.

— Горшок встретил чайник. Кроме того, это вроде как вся суть Стива. Или Капитана Америки. — Он хлопнул в ладоши. — Это сбивает с толку.

Барнс двигал головой и спиной, как обиженная кошка.

— Я совершенно адекватен!

— Ты пытался придушить меня бёдрами в вентиляционном лазе, — съязвил Клинт. — Знаешь, кто лазает по вентиляции? Психи. Знаешь, откуда я знаю? _Я_ лазаю по вентиляции. 

— Я просто хочу поговорить с ним, — обиженно повторил Баки. Судя по его виду, если бы рядом лежала банка, он бы её пнул.

Клинт состроил гримасу, чувствуя, как сжимается сердце от прилива симпатии к нему.

— Это же Стив, — предложил он, — он придёт. Может, ему просто нужно немного пространства.

— Ты прав, — вдруг воспрянул духом Барнс. — Он не может прятаться вечно.

От этого заявления у Клинта появилось нехорошее предчувствие, и он открыл рот, чтобы остановить растущий поток суперсолдатского энтузиазма. Вот только шанса что-либо сказать ему не дали, потому как Барнс продолжил:

— В конце концов я выкурю его из норы. — Барнс хлопнул Клинта по плечу с такой силой, что тот споткнулся. — Спасибо!

С тем же плохим предчувствием Клинт уставился на быстро уходящего омегу. Кажется, он дал нестабильному ветреному суперсолдату новую цель в жизни — преследовать Стива. Вот только проблема Стива заключалась в том, что чем сильнее на него давишь, тем сильнее он злится и упрямится. Если хочется чего-то добиться от Стива, то последнее, что нужно делать — пытаться на него давить. 

— Ой, бля, — пробормотал Клинт.


	23. Chapter 23

**Глава 22**

Баки закрыл глаза и позволил себе опуститься на дно бассейна. Вода сомкнулась над его головой, убив обоняние, приглушив слух и сделав мир мутным и непонятным. Издаваемые им звуки легко рассеивались в воде, доходя до ушей, словно эхо. Он достиг дна и позволил себе лежать там, рука и металл в его теле действовали как якорь.

Последние несколько дней были странными.

Во-первых, ссора со Стивом. И внезапно, вместо того, чтобы получить то, чего хотелось обоим, им удалось всё испортить, разругавшись из-за тупого дерьма. Тот факт, что Баки этого не заметил, пока ему не указал на это друг. И да — иметь друга само по себе было странно. Предложение Майкла о безопасности, защите и взаимопонимании полностью его расслабило. По словам Майкла, ему нужно было извиниться, и какое лучшее время для начала, чем сразу? К сожалению, Стив не согласился с планом Баки. В течение последних двух дней он с завидным мастерством его избегал. Куда бы Баки ни пошёл, кого бы ни спросил, Стив, казалось, всегда умудрялся улизнуть от него считанные минуты назад. 

Потом совершенно неожиданное приглашение на миссию.

Баки было скучно; он легко это признавал. Он хотел действовать, хотел двигаться, что-то делать — что угодно. Сообщение Клинта было приятным сюрпризом. А тот факт, что Стив тоже будет там — неожиданным благом. Сама миссия, казалось, была простой, пусть и технически сложной. Не то чтобы он собирался признаваться вслух, но драки в городских условиях были самым сильным его навыком. Будучи кулаком Гидры, именно на таких миссиях он бывал чаще всего. Выслеживал цели в парках, городах, метро, местах общественного пользования; лежал на узком выступе кишащей голубями крыши и сквозь прицел высматривал единственную нужную цель в толпе гражданских. Со временем он научился играть множество ролей: защитника, атакующего — всё, что хотели кураторы, но в этом он был лучшим.

Держать Романову в поле зрения, ждать её агента, было старым трюком. Видеть Юрия Макарова, человека, который в течении девяти лет входил в его ударную группу — точно _нет_. Он всё ещё помнил момент, когда сказал, что узнал в человеке оперативника Гидры. Наташа на глазах напряглась, Клинт начал что-то говорить. Они оба делали вид, что ничего не случилось, но он читал страх и настороженность в их голосах. Они ожидали, что он их предаст, или, по крайней мере, будет действовать не по сценарию. Похерит миссию.

Было не время и не место рассказывать им, кто такой Юрий, говорить, что он помнил парня семнадцатилетним новобранцем, пялящимся на него с равной долей трепета и ужаса, когда его привели к нему для обучения. Баки помнил, как Юрий следовал за ним, как потерянный щенок, сквозь любую базу Гидры. Юрий долгое время был как его человеком, так и Гидры. Просто мальчик из бедного региона России, завербованный из-за крайней нищеты и набитый пропагандой.

Баки был благодарен, что никто не видел его тогда. Никто не видел, как ему пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, прежде чем он нацелился на сердце Юрия. Ему нравился парень — настолько, насколько мог нравиться кто-то из Гидры, но если бы пришлось выбирать между Юрием и Наташей, он бы выбрал Наташу. Слишком многое стояло на кону в результате этой миссии. Наташа и Клинт были частью стаи — частью которой хотел стать и он. Он не собирался позволять кому-то или чему-то это испортить.

Он держал спину парня на прицеле, готовый разнести ему полгруди, если тот сделает один неверный шаг в сторону Наташи. И он надеялся (спокойной частью своего разума, которая всегда принадлежала только ему), что его всё же не попросят убить Юрия. Передача прошла успешно, Наташа не раскрыла чувств из-за новости о связи своего агента с Гидрой. Будто и не знала.

Баки всё ещё не был уверен, что она не знала.

Вернувшись в Башню, Баки не смог помешать себе думать о Юрии. О том компетентном агенте, с которым встречался много лет назад и с которым столько раз работал. У него был талант к взрывчатке. Талант и целеустремленность; он мог тратить часы на изучение и обучение, никогда не действуя инстинктивно. Он всегда был осторожен со своими товарищами по команде и уважал Баки. Баки, со своей стороны, пытался отвлекать как можно больше внимания своей собственноручно отобранной команды, позволяя им передышку, которую никогда не позволяли ему.

Баки задался вопросом, кто командовал Юрием сейчас. Его новый командир оценил спокойную компетентность беты? Или думал, что он, должно быть, такой же безмозглый, как и многие другие новобранцы?

Связь пронзила вспышка гнева — такая сильная, что Баки почувствовал её, как свою собственную. Оттолкнувшись ногами от дна бассейна, он выплыл на поверхность. Глубоко вдохнув, он вытер с глаз воду и взглянул вверх, чтобы почувствовать Стива. Гребя к краю, он попытался игнорировать сильные эмоции и продолжить медитацию, но новая свежая вспышка заставила его подумать ещё раз.

Что бы это ни было, он хотел, чтобы Стив вернулся.

Подплывя к краю бассейна, он взобрался на бортик и схватил полотенце. Спешно вытершись, он направился к лифту. Там он велел Джарвису отвезти его к Стиву, и вскоре двери лифта открылись на уже знакомом ему уровне. За столом сидела администратор, но Баки проигнорировал её и направился в хорошо оборудованный коридор слева, что привёл к залу совещаний, который показал ему накануне Джарвис. Проходя мимо стеклянных стен, он заглядывал в офисы (в каждом из них было по четыре стола) пока не достиг непроглядной стеклянной стены. Он не видел Стива, но знал, что тот на другой стороне.

Открыв дверь, Баки обнаружил, что Стив прислонился к цельнодеревянному столу для переговоров. На другом его конце стояли Старк, Романова и Клинт. На их лицах были самые разнообразные выражения, начиная от сожаления (Уилсон) до полной пустоты (Романова). Уилсон стоял между ними, скрестив руки и глядя на висящий на стене монитор. Вслед за этим Баки заметил чертежи и мгновенно узнал базу Гидры в Румынии.

— Стив, — умиротворяюще говорил Старк, — ты должен быть в отпуске.

— Сэр, — сказала администратор, видимо, проследив за Баки. — Вы не можете быть здесь. Мистер Старк, извините. Охрана на пути…

— Всё в порядке, Джанин, — сказал Уилсон своим тихим, дружелюбным голосом. — Добро пожаловать, Баки.

— Да? — переспросил Старк, вскинув брови, затем поперхнулся, наконец взглянув на Баки. — Ты что, блядь, напялил.

— Одежду, — сладким голосом ответил Баки.

— Да, бля, _добро пожаловать_ , — зарычал Стив, и это не было сюрпризом. Баки повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на альфу, который с такой силой сжал кулаки, что деревянный стол треснул. Стив вообще на него не смотрел. — Я бы сказал тебе, если бы кто-то удосужился посоветоваться со мной.

— Да что, чёрт возьми, происходит? — потребовал Баки, уперевшись руками в бёдра.

Стив запустил руку в волосы, заставляя себя успокоиться, и теперь Баки едва мог чувствовать кипящий внутри связи гнев.

— Та миссия, на которой вы были, раскрыла некоторую информацию о группировке Гидры, которая называет себя "Авангардные идеи механики”, или, если коротко, АИМ.

— Это невозможно, — огрызнулся Баки. — Я убил их всех, а оставшихся, тех, что я скормил ЩИТу, не должно быть достаточно, чтобы снова сформироваться.

— Информация достоверна, — ответил Стив, странно успокаиваясь от его реакции вместо того, чтобы подпитаться гневом Баки, как и большинство его альф. — Мстители планируют ударить по одной из баз, — Стив резко глянул на Старка и Романову, гнев замерцал ярче, когда он зарычал: — без нас.

— Нас. — Баки почувствовал, как сжалось в груди.

— Ты в отпуске, — снова сказал Старк, вскинув руки в воздух. — Барнс, скажи ему.

Губы Стива приоткрылись, выпуская тихий рык и обнажая зубы. 

— Я могу продлить его _после_.

— Всегда будет другая миссия, — запротестовала Романова. — Ты вечно найдёшь другую причину вернуться в игру. Ты... прав, — слово звучало так, как будто причиняло ей боль, оливково-зеленые глаза метнулись к Баки, — насчёт Барнса. Мы введём его в курс дела, и если он захочет, то присоединится к нам…

— Он захочет, — зарычал Баки.

Романова кивнула, уступая.

— Стив, ты обещал…

Стив треснул кулаком по столу, и Баки почти физически ощутил, как лопается на костяшках кожа. Это был не гнев, хотя это, чёрт возьми, было на него похоже. Нет, это была паника. Паника... потому что Баки пойдёт на миссию? А Стива они попытаются оставить дома?

— Я не стану отсиживаться, когда дело касается Гидры, — заявил он низким, рычащим, вибрирующим голосом. — Не сейчас и никогда. Хочешь, чтобы я взял ещё неделю, две? Хорошо. Но не это, Нат. Ты не можешь просить меня об этом.— Стив повернулся не к Тони, а к Баки. — Ты не можешь.

Баки вздохнул, а Романова снова начала спорить.

— Он за это умер, — прервал её Баки, выдерживая взгляд Стива. — Заставь его взять лишнюю неделю. Я прослежу, чтобы он это сделал.

— Ты? — недоверчиво повторил Старк.

Теперь все они пялились на него: Стив с облегчением в глазах, Уилсон и Клинт — оценивающе, Романова — резко, недоверчиво и подозрительно. Баки смотрел только на Стива, который, казалось, только сейчас заметил, что на нём одни мокрые плавки. Голубые глаза скользили по его лицу, по телу, будто оставляя пламенеющие следы. Рот Стива был приоткрыт. Баки почувствовал себя сильнее.

Стив всё ещё хотел его.

— Я, — торжественно сказал Баки.

Уилсон сцепил пальцы в замок, а потом выпрямил руки.

— Моё мнение ты знаешь.

— Да, ты ведь папаше и наябедничал, — огрызнулся Старк.

— Клинт? — тихо спросила Романова.

— Пусть помогают, — медленно сказал Клинт, оценивая Баки. — Посмотрим, будет ли Барнс сдержать Стива. Бог знает, больше никто не сможет.

Старк снова вскинул руки, а Романова нахмурилась. Баки ухмыльнулся и двинулся к Стиву, встав слева от него. Удовольствие, которое он испытал, когда альфа наклонился к нему, было легко скрыть, но всё же. Жаль только Стив вскоре понял, что делает и выпрямился, жёсткий, как доска.

Баки хмыкнул под его дыханием. А он и правда упрямый.

— Так просвятите нас, — приказал Стив.

***

Оказалось, Баки проредил ряды Гидры не так сильно, как думал. И это было не так уж и замечательно. Он не был так зол и так настроен на уничтожение с того момента, как убил своего последнего куратора. Единственный способ сохранить спокойствие — сосредоточиться на эмоциях Стива через связь. Как и в самолёте, когда они делили другую, открытую связь, он был шхуной спокойствия в шторме Баки.

Это не значит, что Стив не злился. Баки был удивлен, насколько тот был зол. Теоретически Баки знал, что Стив ненавидит Гидру. Насколько? Он начал понимать только теперь. Он сгорал в нём — тихий огонь говорил с пламенем в душе Баки.

Миссия состояла в том, чтобы получить информацию о базе, узнать, сколько там людей, и стереть место с лица земли. Стив сказал, что они не будут брать пленных — только если будет очевидная, очень реальная причина, или если они сдадутся. Баки знал, что они не сдадутся, и Стив, несмотря на собственные слова, тоже. Этих слов Баки ожидал от легендарного Капитана Америки. Удовлетворение, что они не возьмут пленных? Что сожгут Гидру дотла? Это был сюрприз, и очень приятный.

База располагалась в Румынии, целью АИМ было перепрофилировать административное здание открытой угольной шахты. Здание уходило в землю, но и поднималось шесть этажей в небо. К нему вела грунтовая дорога, но кто-то также установил вертолётную площадку: буква "L" виднелась на самой низкой части крыши. Вообще-то это было немного смешно, и Баки был в ярости, они сумели скрыть эту базу от него.

Мстители прилетели на квинджете Старка, пилотируемом высокопоставленным агентом ЩИТа Марией Хилл, ожидая тяжёлое сопротивление и находя его. Клинт и Баки оказывали огневую поддержку снаружи, охраняя выходы и гарантируя, что команда зайдёт в полном составе. Старк и Уилсон захватили крышу, в то время как Романова и Стив вошли через парадный вход. Миссия, как предполагалось, должна была быть простой.

Они не ожидали, что лабораториями активно пользуются.

База не была исследовательской площадкой по крайней мере последние двадцать лет. Все, включая Баки, были удивлены, когда Джарвис объявил, что в хорошо охраняемых камерах под базой заперты люди. Несколько минут спустя они также обнаружили, что персонал АИМ был ещё более фанатичен, чем Гидра, запустив механизм самоуничтожения почти сразу же, как только Мстители сломили их оборону.

Перезаряжаясь, Баки тихо выругался, мучительно осознавая, сколько целей должен защитить. На этом задании, в отличие от любой из его миссий в Гидре, от его навыков зависела целая грёбаная команда. Теперь Баки должен был поступить в точности наоборот: сделать всё возможное, чтобы защитить их, вне зависимости от ценности персонала или оборудования. Тут был Уилсон, летающий зигзагами и рискующий быть сбитым в любую минуту, если Соколиный глаз и Баки не удержат вражеских снайперов в узде. Старк, который пытался победить систему самоуничтожения и едва фокусировался на драке, позволяя своему костюму просто принимать удары. Романова находилась где-то в лабиринте коридоров под зданием, рискуя быть загнанной в угол в любую секунду. А они с Клинтом сдерживали худшие из подкреплений, пытающихся добраться до главного здания. Каждый человек, которого они не устраняли, был ещё одним оружием, целящимся в их уязвимых товарищей по команде

Баки ненавидел это: ненавидел то, каким неадекватным и неэффективным чувствовал себя при мысли об этом.

Стив рявкал приказы команде, но миссия только превратилась из плохой в ужасную. Старк, который взламывал системы АИМ в тандеме с Джарвисом, объявил, что эта база обладает исследованиями, тревожно похожими на то, что развязал в “Трёх сёстрах” доктор Кларксон. Кто-то только что скачал все файлы, и Старк видел, как враги направляются к вертолётной площадке.

— Тони, останови обратный отсчёт, — приказал Стив через коммуникатор. — Барнс, ты можешь вынести этот вертолёт?

— Нет, — коротко ответил Баки. — Слишком близко к стене.

— Клинт?

Клинт звучал расстроено, когда ответил:

— Аналогично, Кэп.

— Хорошо, — медленно сказал Стив, и Баки почувствовал его растущее разочарование. — Я на крышу. Нат, Бартон, Уилсон, выведите как можно больше людей. Тони остановит механизм самоуничтожения.

К базе подъехал ещё один грузовик с агентами АИМ. Баки прицелился, выдохнул и нажал на курок. Спрыгнувший на землю невезучий головорез рухнул, больше не двигаясь, и Баки ухмыльнулся, когда человек позади него пал со стрелой в сердце. Он стрелял снова и снова. На каждые два его выстрела приходился один сбитый стрелой агент. Баки любил взрывающиеся, но эти, обычные, казались пустой тратой времени и возможностей.

Клинт был потрясающим. Их меткость была аналогичной, но Клинт не был модифирован. Никто не поебался с его глазами, чтобы дать ему преимущество. Он родился таким, достиг такого уровня мастерства, используя талант и силу. Будь он был так же модифицирован, как и Баки? Он бы на мили его опередил.

Однако стрелы сводили Баки с ума. Как бы быстро Клинт не стрелял, это всё же было куда медленнее, чем нажать на курок. Он мог понять преимущество стрел на тайных миссиях, где любое огнестрельное оружие могло повлечь раскрытие в ситуации ближнего боя, но сейчас? Клинт ограничивал себя, и он не мог понять, почему.

— Я не могу, — с отчаянием сказал Старк. — Он зашифрован, защищён паролем и ретранслируется с нескольких сетевых компьютеров. Если бы у меня было больше времени... мне просто нужно больше времени!

— Сколько времени? — потребовал Стив. — Как нам замедлить его?

— Полчаса? — Старк казался... потерянным.

— Мы не можем медлить, Стив, — вмешалась Хилл. — Обратный отсчёт завершится через пять минут. Неизвестно, каким будет радиус взрыва.

Перекатившись на бок, Баки подметил взгляд Клинта. Он наблюдал, как тот сходит со своей позиции на высоком дереве, спрыгивая сначала на нижнюю ветвь, а затем на землю, проворный, как акробат. Выбравшись наружу, Баки проследовал тем же путём, что и лучник, и отшвырнул двух агентов, которые преградили ему путь к зданию.

— У тебя четыре минуты, Тони, — мрачно произнёс Стив.

— Я не могу...

— Тони, — с внезапной резкостью сказал Стив. — Сосредоточься. Эвакуация через три минуты.

— Стив, — возмутился Клинт. — За это время до всех не добраться.

— _Три_ минуты, — рявкнул Стив, а затем приглушённым тоном добавил, — делай, что можешь. Баки, я на крыше.

Стив дал Баки полсекунды, чтобы прицелиться — достаточно времени, чтобы он взял винтовку и увидел, как открывается дверь на крыше. Стив выбежал прямо на направленное на дверь дуло цель. Град пуль из автомата отрикошетил со щита Стива. Он поднырнул под автоматом, схватил его, а затем ударил им его владельца по лицу. Баки выстрелил над его правым плечом, убрав целящегося в спину Стива агента. Даже не посмотрев в сторону павшего охранника, он помчался дальше, и Баки понял: Стив выскочил на крышу, зная, что Баки сделает выстрел. Зная, что Баки защитит его. Доверяя ему свою _жизнь_ — пусть и не сердце. 

У охранников на северной стороне стены было прикрытие: семь автоматических орудий изрыгали пули в очевидную цель, которую представлял собой Стив в своей красно-бело-синей униформе. Альфа пробежал ещё несколько футов, прежде чем ему пришлось нырнуть в сторону, прижимаясь к той же бетонной стене, которую использовали агенты. Он прополз вдоль неё, но оставалось ещё полдюжины футов, прежде чем он смог бы добраться до края крыши и спрыгнуть на нижнюю площадку. Когда он высунул голову, кто-то с другой стороны стены выстрелил. Кто-то, в кого Баки не мог прицелиться.

— Лопасти вращаются, Стив, — сообщил Баки.

Стив выругался.

— Какие изысканные выражения, — промурлыкал Баки.

— Не время, — огрызнулась Романова.

— Так каков план? — сказал Баки, признав, что она права.

Вместо ответа Стив вытащил из набедренной кобуры пистолет, метнулся от стены и выстрелил в охранников. Они сразу же запалили в ответ, и Баки ухмыльнулся. Стив выманил их прямо на его линию огня. Он начал отстреливать сукиных сыновей. Стив нырнул обратно в укрытие, а затем просто привлёк внимание оставшихся агентов АИМ, стреляя из пистолета над верхней стеной.

— Тридцать секунд до эвакуации, — объявила агент Хилл.

Баки ухмыльнулся, приветствуя отдачу винтовки; она выстрелила, устранив последнего из преследующих Стива агентов. Аккуратный выстрел, прямо между глаз. Дыра между ними была не такой большой, но почти вся голова человека взорвалась дождём мозгового вещества, крови и фрагментов кости.

Стив сорвался с места ещё до того, как охранник ударился о пол. Он перемахнул через край крыши и исчез. До ушей долетали ещё больше звуков выстрелов, но Баки его не видел. Сердце пропустило удар, что-то вязкое расползлось в груди, пока он осматривал крышу в поисках любых признаков Стива. Альфа был модифицирован, он это знал. Знал, что тот, вероятно, в порядке, но знать и видеть — вещи разные.

Та же самая стена, которая не позволила ему разобраться с вертолётом, заслоняла Стива от его взгляда.

— Время вышло, — приказал Стив, и его ноги, должны быть, ударились о землю. — Всем выйти. Тони, у тебя есть ещё одна минута, а потом ты тоже уходишь.

Баки не стал ждать. Вскочив на ноги, он камнем упал на землю. Он даже не удосужился перекатиться, позволяя костям принять удар. Через мгновение он уже бежал. Заметив на земле всё ещё движущегося стрелка, Баки развернулся, прыгнул и ударил его по голове, ломая шею, прежде чем продолжить бежать.

— Время вышло, — повторил через несколько мгновений Стив, его голос был жёстким и твёрдым. Голос Капитана, который научил Баки слышать Клинт: — Эвакуация, Тони. Сейчас

— У меня есть ещё тридцать секунд, — утверждал Тони. — Просто дай мне минутку.

— Старк, — рявкнул Стив. Слово прозвучало почти как голос альфы, что заставило Баки задрожать. — Тащи свою грёбаную задницу обратно в квинджет, и прямо сейчас! Прикрой заложников.

— Там ещё есть люди! — крикнул Тони.

— Ты не можешь их спасти, Тони! — Стив крикнул назад. — Мёртвым ты никому не поможешь. Пеппер ты нужен живым.

— Хорошо, — огрызнулся Тони.

— Стив, — резко сказала Хилл, — у тебя тоже нет времени.

— Мария, — сказал Стив, резкость вдруг ушла из его голоса. Он был мягок и спокоен.

Желудок Баки опустился в ноги.

— Стив, нет! — закричала Романова. Баки заметил её, рыжие волосы были как маяк на заходящем солнце. Развернувшись прямо на бегу, она уставилась на базу. На Стива, который всё ещё был на крыше.

— Я должен остановить вертолёт, Нат, — сказал Стив мягким тоном, странно контрастным с раздающимися через коммуникатор звуками выстрелов.

Баки испытал тот же ужас, что и Наташа, да остальная часть команды тоже, поскольку они все поняли одну и ту же вещь.

— Ты всё ещё на крыше! — крикнул Уилсон.

— Ёбаный идиот, — зарычал Баки.

Произнеся это, Баки увидел, как вертолёт поднялся в воздух. Он с широко раскрытыми глазами уставился на то, как он развернулся на север, наклонился вперёд и замер. Просто остановился, как бы паря, но угол означал, что пилот пытался набрать скорость.

Баки дёрнул к глазам прицел винтовки, вглядываясь в область видимости, и там, едва видимый из-за низких перил крыши, был Стив. Его бицепсы напряглись так, как никогда раньше не видел Баки: Стив сжал металлические перила одной рукой, а другой удерживал вертолёт. То есть серьёзно, _удерживал_ его на месте.

— Срань господня, — пробормотал Старк.

Баки мог только мысленно это повторить, с трепетом наблюдая, как Стив напрягся, стиснул зубы и, вероятно, закричал, подтянув вертолет. Пилот не справился с управлением, и вертолёт резко упал. 

— Стив! — прокричали разом несколько голосов, когда тонны стали и вращающихся лопастей врезалась в площадку.

Во второй раз Стив исчез из поля зрения, но у Баки не было ни минуты, чтобы побеспокоиться об этом. Выстрелы зазвенели в воздухе, и Старк закричал, его костюм вдруг дёрнулся, от ноги полетели дым и искры.

— Блядь, блядь, блядь, блядь, блядь, блядь, — ругался Тони, костюм зигзагами летел к земле.

— Тони!

Сердце Баки пропустило удар, перед глазами покраснело. Стив кричал, беспокоясь о своём драгоценном омеге. Он предполагал, что тот имеет право, потому как Старк, ещё раз ругнувшись, рухнул в нескольких футах от Баки. Он был зол, но всё же изменил курс, потянулся к Старку металлической рукой и рывком поднял его на ноги. Сталь заскрипела от усилия. Костюм был чертовски тяжёлым.

— Думаю, на этот раз пойдёшь пешком, — сказал Баки.

— Стив на крыше, — паникующе сказал Старк, затаив дыхание, — минутку, я могу..

Стив оборвал Старка.

— Тони, ты не стабилен. — Звуки выстрелов повторились через коммуникатор Стива и с крыши. — Ты просто угробишь нас обоих. Сэм...

— Мои крылья подрезаны, — сказал Уилсон так, будто был готов заплакать.

— Хорошо, — медленно сказал Стив. Сквозь связь ощутился всплеск веселья. — Тогда я найду другой выход.

У Баки руки чесались придушить парня. И чему он удивлялся? Он находился на крыше здания, которое вот-вот взорвётся, и имел наглость радоваться? Если Стив выживет, то Баки его убьёт.

— Роджерс, не смей, — огрызнулся Баки, толкая Старка к точке эвакуации.

— Двадцать секунд, Кэп, — мрачно сказала Хилл.

— Не время спорить со мной, придурок, — нежно сказал Стив. — Есть другая идея?

— Вот почему ты взорвал тот вертолёт?

Перед ним появилась Наташа, и Баки остановился, оглядываясь на крышу. За ним повернулся и Старк. Баки понял, что все омеги Стива думали об одном и том же. Что они должны помочь ему, добраться до него, и что ничего не могли сделать.

Стив, сопляк, рассмеялся.

— Всё равно водить не умею.

— Научу в любое время, Кэп, — сказала Хилл.

На краю крыши показалось пятно синего, и они наблюдали, как безрассудный идиот перекидывает ногу через край и прыгает в воздух. Стив согнулся, а затем свернулся поверх своего щита, будто это могло защитить его от последствий гравитации, падения с пятого этажа или преследующего его автоматного огня.

Связь молчала впервые за всю миссию, пока все ждали, затаив дыхание. Тело Стива перевернулось в воздухе и упало на землю. Все они слышали, как он задыхался, как пробивался в его лёгкие воздух. Затем Баки медленно наблюдал, как он упёрся руками в землю, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Стив, — Романова, казалось, умоляла, — беги.

Стив не ответил. Поднявшись на ноги, он, придерживая бок, сделал шаг. Тряхнул головой, затем ещё раз. Баки увидел, как он сжимает челюсть, и почувствовал сквозь связь волну решимости.

— Ты справился, Стиви, — Баки был удивлен, услышав собственные слова: — теперь _вали_.

Шаги превратились в бег. Стив отошёл от здания, игнорируя боль: Баки знал, что он чувствует её в груди, боку, ногах и шее. Он побежал, и Баки позволил себе подумать, что он успеет вовремя.

Затем здание взорвалось.

Огонь разорвал сумерки, когда база взорвалась. Шрапнель взлетела в воздух. Баки наблюдал, как Стив снова прыгает, группируется в воздухе, поднимая свой щит. Затем он исчез в облаке пыли.

— Стив! — снова крикнули несколько голосов.

Баки их проигнорировал.

Забросив винтовку за спину, он спрыгнул со своей позиции на дереве и кинулся вперёд. Он ощущал Стива через связь, но это не утешало. Стив чувствовал только боль.

— Барнс? — окликнул Старк. — Барнс, куда ты, чёрт возьми?!

Баки проигнорировал и его. Перепрыгнув через низкий внешний забор, он проскочил через дыру в высоком внутреннем, разорванном тем, что когда-то было стальным прутом на окнах первого этажа. Он продолжал бежать и в другое время потерялся бы в дыму и пыли — вот только он мог чувствовать Стива. Точно знать, где он.

Первым он нашёл щит.

Баки, не медля, подхватил его и продолжил идти. В нескольких футах валялся на спине задыхающийся Стив. Арматура пронзила его бедро, кровь текла из раны над глазом, ослепляя и заливая лицо.

— Я его нашёл, — сказал Баки, кашляя от пыли и дыма.

— Чёрт побери, — прошептал Уилсон.

— Он в порядке? — потребовал Старк.

— Будет, — заверил Баки, а затем заворчал: — Если я его не убью.

— Я первая, — огрызнулась Романова.

— Технически, — поправил Клинт, — Баки пришёл туда первым.

Баки уже хотел ответить, когда Стив засмеялся. Подняв дрожащую руку, он вытер глаза и посмотрел на него. Голубые глаза поразительно блестели среди такого количества крови. Баки проигнорировал это, проигнорировал эмоции, которые ощутил, когда Стив открыл глаза, и подхватил израненного Капитана Америку на руки.

— Грёбаный идиот, — зарычал Баки.

Стив тяжело вздохнул, но на самом деле улыбнулся ему.

— Я знаю, — сказал он, а затем положил голову на плечо Баки, прижавшись лбом к его горлу. Выбив из Баки всё, что тот собирался сказать. Он просто крепче прижал Стива к груди и направился к квинджету. Стив молчал весь путь, связь — тоже, за исключением вспышек боли и ощущения тепла возле горла. 

Баки был благодарен сыворотке за то, что достаточно легко мог нести Стива. Если проигнорировать кровь и хаос вокруг, то это было почти приятно: Стив был так близок, был так доверчив. Связь вибрировала, слабая, но тёплая. Удивительно, но это его не беспокоило. Это было... хорошо. Она привела его ко Стиву, который мог истечь кровью, если бы им пришлось самостоятельно обыскивать обломки. Он был в порядке, и он доверял Баки заботу о себе.

Когда он добрался до квинджета, Уилсон уже ожидал их с большой аптечкой и разложенной койкой. Он видел Старка, вышедшего из своего костюма, Хилл за пультом управления, Клинта, сидящего на сиденье, расположенном дальше всего от входа, и вытягивающего шею, чтобы посмотреть на Стива. Наташа поспешила за ними, словно скот загоняя их на трап и поднимая его за собой.

— Всё в порядке, — ни к кому не обращаясь, пробормотал Стив, — просто надо вздремнуть.

— Стив, нет, — резко сказал Баки.

— Стив, да, — возразил Стив дрожащим голосом, его глаза уже закрылись.

— Кто, блядь, показал Стиву мемы? — потребовал Тони, его голос был резок от беспокойства.

Обозначенный альфа не отвечал, его голова холодела на шее Баки.

— Дерьмо, — выругался Уилсон. — Неси его сюда. Он потерял много крови.

Отнеся Стива к опущенной Уилсоном выдвижной кровати, Баки положил его и шагнул назад. Ладно, попытался — пальцы Стива вцепились в его одежду и подтащили ближе. Баки, ощущая в горле ком, уставился вниз, на длинные пальцы, скользнувшие между пряжками его тактической куртки.

То, как они соединились... не могло быть случайностью.

Баки нужно было отойти с пути Наташи и Уилсона, так что он, тяжело сглотнув, разжал пальцы Стива. Он отступил, наблюдая за их работой: Уилсон быстро и профессионально латал Стива. Он сразу же распознавал самые важные травмы и разбирался с ними. Уилсон знал, что сама по себе потеря крови не убьёт Стива, поэтому сосредоточился на остановке кровотечения с помощью давящих бинтов и двинулся дальше, разогревая его. Наташа прикрыла открытые конечности Стива электроодеялом, очевидно, пытаясь поднять ему температуру. С его ускоренным метаболизмом ему вскоре станет жарко. Столь быстрое охлаждение напрягало тело и легко приводило к шоку — что-то сродни анабиозу. Баки приходилось несколько раз выходить из такого состояния, обычно после неудачной миссии, и он знал, что это адски больно.

Наблюдая за их быстрыми, слаженными действиями, Баки впервые подумал, что хорошо бы было стать частью этого. Частью команды, стаи. Стаи Стива.

Когда Сэм отступил, сделав для Стива всё, что мог, а потом и Наташа, Баки приблизился. Ему было всё равно, что они смотрели на него. Теперь он не мог отойти от Стива. Альфа избегал его, не давал найти, поговорить, увидеть дольше нескольких минут, и рядом всегда был кто-то ещё. Он не смог извиниться, попробовать снова поговорить, и теперь Стив ранен...

— С ним всё будет в порядке, — сказал Клинт. Подходя к нему, он намеренно громко стучал ботинками по стальному полу самолёта.

Баки не стал тормошить одеяла (Стиву нужно было всё тепло, какое возможно), но положил живую ладонь туда, где, как думал, находилась рука Стива. Если бы он надавил, то смог бы её почувствовать. Этого было недостаточно. Неправильно — просто плохая имитация того, чего он хотел, что ему было нужно, но большего сейчас он получить не мог.

— Оставь его в покое, — резко сказал Старк. Когда Баки поднял голову, думая, что Старк обращается к нему, то обнаружил, что взгляд омеги направлен на Клинта. — Пусть он позаботится о своем альфе один. Ты ничем не поможешь.

— Но, — начал Клинт.

Романова подошла слева, взяв Клинта за руку и оттащив его.

— Ты не можешь помочь. Это его работа, пошли.

Старк и Хилл удалились в кабину, Клинт, Уилсон и Романова отошли к другой стороне самолёта. Баки остался там, где был, наблюдая за лицом Стива и пытаясь заметить любые признаки движения. Команда о чём-то говорила, но Баки не слушал. Он ждал, желая, чтобы Стив снова открыл глаза, чтобы полностью удостовериться, что с ним всё будет хорошо.

Сэм хорошо его залатал, так что это не заняло много времени. Всего через тридцать минут он пошевелился, беспокойно двигаясь под одеялами, прежде чем приоткрыл веки. Голубые глаза были мутными и расфокусированными, метались от потолка до кабины пилота. А потом сосредоточились на Баки.

— Баки?

Баки облизнул губы, теперь, позволив себе расслабиться, чувствуя, насколько пересохло горло и как болели мышцы.

— Да. — Он прижал руку к одеялу, чтобы почувствовать под ним движение. — Я здесь.

— Ты назвал меня Стиви.

— Потеря крови. У тебя были галлюцинации, — слабо сказал Баки.

— О, — сказал Стив, на его лице появилось разочарование.

Баки закрыл глаза, поглощая вспышку... чувств... этот взгляд на лице Стива.

— Это была шутка, — сказал он, крепче сжимая руку Стива через одеяла.

— О, — снова сказал Стив, но на этот раз уголки его губ растянула улыбка. — Теперь ты меня убьёшь? 

— Думаю, подожду, пока тебе не станет лучше. Какой смысл, если ты всё забудешь из-за потери крови, — сказал Баки, садясь как можно ближе к Стиву.

Рука Стива под ладонью Баки вырвалась на свободу, а затем сжала пальцами его запястье.

— Я не должен это говорить, — прошептал Стив, — но я скучаю по тебе.

Баки открыл рот, чтобы извиниться, чтобы снова спросить Стива, что он хочет, кроме связи. Поговорить. Справиться. 

Затем он посмотрел на бледное лицо Стива, на его быстро теряющие фокус глаза: усталость захватила его тело, вытягивая все ресурсы, чтобы бороться с кровопотерей и полученной травмой. Благодаря сыворотке Стив будет в порядке через несколько часов, но прямо сейчас он был развалиной. Возлагать на него свои чувства, свои ожидания? Это было бы по-настоящему неправильно. Мало того, что за ними наблюдают: Стив был ранен, уязвим, и Баки очень не хотел бы этим пользоваться — теперь, когда альфа таким образом показывал ему своё доверие.

— Я хочу с тобой поговорить, — тихо сказал Баки, ведя рукой под горячими одеялами и сжимая пальцы Стива, чтобы их согреть. Стив смотрел на него, его голубые глаза были яркими и уязвимыми, и Баки знал, что он откажется. — Пожалуйста, — добавил он, — когда тебе станет лучше.

— Пеппер сказала, — медленно произнёс Стив, — пытаться столько раз, сколько потребуется, но я всегда всё порчу. Я больше не хочу облажаться, но я это сделаю.

Баки против воли засмеялся.

— Взгляни, с кем ты разговариваешь.

— Я всегда смотрю на тебя, — пробормотал Стив. — Не могу остановиться. Это несправедливо.

— Пожалуйста, Стив. Обещаешь? Ты со мной поговоришь?

Стив закрыл глаза, медленно выдохнул, а потом кивнул.

— Хорошо.

Баки улыбнулся и сжал руку Стива.

— Спи, Стиви.

***

Баки знал, что от него несёт за километр. Последние четыре часа он провёл за спаррингом с Наташей и пропитался потом — она не сдерживалась. Эта женщина очень любила причинять ему боль. Утром он стянул волосы в пучок, но теперь они (после того, как Наташа в какой-то момент дёрнула за них) были распущены и неприятно липли к потной коже. Он не возражал и в отместку укусил её за бедро, когда она слишком увлеклась, пытаясь задушить его ногами. Снова.

Теперь ему нужно было принять душ и позавтракать, затем сменить одежду — сейчас он был одет в свободные серые штаны и чёрную майку. 

Босые ступни скрипели по плиточному полу, когда Баки выскочил на площадку перед лифтом. Прохладная керамика холодила ноги, и он уставился на Стива, прислонившегося к дверному проему и уставившегося на потолок. Он выглядел неплохо, единственное напоминание об их последней миссии — бинты, выглядывающие из-под пояса свободных серых шорт. Он был босым, как и Баки, но опять напялил эту чёртову обтягивающую белую футболку. Его грудные мышцы так натягивали ткань, что Баки был уверен: в конечном итоге они вырвутся свободу. Как и большинство футболок, которые любил носить Стив, эта также позволяла всем увидеть, насколько жёсткими были его соски. Твёрдые грудные мышцы и слабая тень рельефного живота Стива, очерчивающиеся под футболкой, быстро пустили ход мыслей Баки под откос.

Баки потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что похоть не была его собственной. Стив пристально смотрел на него, смотрел на его руки и грудь. Он нюхал воздух, по-видимому, не разделяя мнение Баки о том, что он плохо пахнет.

Они, понял он, просто стояли. Пялясь друг на друга. В его коридоре. Потому что Стив ждал его.

Круто, Стив очнулся.

— Пригласишь? — спросил Стив, глядя в сторону. — За твоим коридором следит Джарвис.

Осознание ударило Баки с резкой, ошеломляющей ясностью: Стив пришёл к нему, потому что хотел встретиться на условиях Баки. Он знал, что тот ненавидел наблюдение, ненавидел, что за ним смотрят, записывают. Он знал и потому пришёл к Баки, на территорию, которую тот называл своей. Тут у Баки было преимущество. По чисто тактическим причинам (Стив не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что было у него дома), а также по эмоциональным и социальным, потому что он находился на своём собственном пространстве. Стив будет гостем. Стив будет связан социальными нормами. Стив позволил себе быть в невыгодном положении на каждом углу.

Потому что не хотел причинять Баки дискомфорт.

Стив опять был идиотом.

Но Баки хотел, чтобы он был _его_ идиотом.

Когда Стив неловко подвинулся, Баки понял, что до сих пор тупо стоял и пялился, и поспешил вперёд. Открыв замок, он придержал для Стива дверь. Альфа замешкался, а затем проскользнул внутрь, лишь слегка прихрамывая. Он засунул руки в карманы, ни к чему не прикасаясь и не оставляя следов.

Баки совсем не нравилась эта сдержанность.

С любопытством оглядываясь вокруг, Стив последовал за Баки в гостиную и прочистил горло.

— Ты, эм, хотел поговорить.

Баки, ощущая зуд от пропитанной потом ткани, снял футболку и бросил её на пол так быстро, как только мог, только сейчас понимая, что Стив что-то сказал, а сам он полуголый. Взглянув на альфу, он обнаружил, что взгляд Стива прикован его груди; губы были приоткрыты, он глубоко дышал через рот.

— Я быстро приму душ, — сообщил Баки, — не задержусь, просто я не ожидал этого разговора… а ты пялишься.

— Нет, — пробормотал Стив, его глаза сразу метнулись к окну… не было б ещё у Баки плотных штор.

Баки улыбнулся, ухмыляясь во все зубы.

— Ты всегда можешь ко мне присоединиться, — пригласил он, думая, что худшее, что может произойти — это отказ. Когда он почувствовал раздражение Стива, то подумал, что мог и ошибаться.

— Думал, ты сказал “поговорить”, — огрызнулся Стив, всё ещё глядя на скучные чёрные шторы. — Если нет, то я пойду.

Баки закатил глаза.

— Ты всё портишь, — пробормотал он. — Просто подожди, пока я приму душ; не займёт много времени.

Баки махнул в сторону гостиной. Он пробыл там недостаточно долго, чтобы что-то изменить. Все компрометирующие данные были на телефоне, который он собирался взять в ванную. Что-нибудь другое он оставил бы Стиву, так как парень в любом случае будет держать при себе всё, что найдёт.

Потянув за шнурок на тренировочных штанах, Баки направился в ванную и сосредоточился на том, чтобы как можно быстрее принять душ. Предполагалось, что это займёт всего минуту, но попавшая на кожу горячая вода соблазняла его на хорошее мытьё с пеной… или три. Он любил горячий душ, любил свободу стоять под обжигающим дождём так долго, как хотел. Однако Стив _ждал_ , так что он убедился, что торчал под душем только шесть минут.

Отключив воду, он набросил на голову полотенце, промокнув капающую с волос воду, и вытерся другим греховно мягким полотенцем (ими кто-то снабжал его ванную). Потом он понял, что так спешил, что не взял с собой сменную одежду. Вздохнув, он обернул второе полотенце вокруг бёдер и вышел, намереваясь добраться до своей спальни и найти штаны. Открыв дверь, он обнаружил Стива на том же месте, где его и оставил.

— Почему ты тут стоишь? — тупо спросил Баки, думая, что у Стива уже должна была разболеться нога.

Стив обернулся и покраснел до корней волос, его глаза опустились на грудь Баки и задержались на полотенце. Взрыв похоти через ослабшую, поврежденную связь всё ещё был ясен, и Баки почувствовал, что сердце забилось немного быстрее. До тех пор, пока гнев не заглушил похоть Стива, и он не впился взглядом в Баки.

— Я пришёл сюда поговорить, Баки, — огрызнулся Стив, — если это была какая-то уловка, чтобы соблазнить меня…

— Эй! — запротестовал Баки, прерывая его пламенную речь. — Я не знал, что ты придёшь! — Когда гнев не утих, а Стив снова открыл рот, Баки огрызнулся: — Ладно, я бы был не против, но я не стою здесь в полотенце и не умоляю тебя меня трахнуть. У меня не было чистой одежды, а ты ведёшь себя глупо, стоя там и не садясь. Так что усади свой зад уже.

Стив выпрямился. А Баки проклинал себя, потому что не этого он хотел.

— Ты ведёшь себя неадекватно.

— Со мной как раз всё хорошо, — огрызнулся Баки. — Садись или уходи, потому что если не можешь себя контролировать, то я не хочу с тобой разговаривать.

Слова вырвались изо рта прежде, чем он успел их остановить, и он поморщился, но, к счастью, Стив сел. Сначала уставился на Баки с открытым ртом и распахнутыми глазами. А затем сделал несколько шагов в сторону и упал на диван, вытащив руки из карманов, чтобы сложить их на животе.

Баки зарычал — на себя, на Стива, на ситуации в целом, а потом с шумом зашагал в спальню. Он знал, что людям, как правило, причиняет неудобство нагота, но ему было трудно об этом судить. Последние семьдесят лет то, что он носил или не носил, полностью контролировалось другими людьми — от кураторов Гидры до охранников ЩИТа в Рафте. И не похоже, что он своим достоинством перед Стивом размахивал. Подумаешь, вышел без рубашки. Стиву с его обтягивающими футболочками вообще бы рот не открывать.

Более смущённый, чем сердитый, Баки рывком натянул боксеры, потом быстро схватил чёрные штаны. Он рефлексивно натянул красную футболку с короткими рукавами, затем замешкался, прежде чем вытащил из шкафа чёрную толстовку. Стив был таким дёрганым, что он решил: лучше сразу себя обезопасить, чем потом сожалеть, и со вздохом натянул эту штуку.

Быстро промокнув полотенцем волосы, он убедился, что с них больше не капает, и решил, что готов к разговору.

Возможно.

Почему он вообще об этом беспокоился?

Он осторожно вернулся в гостиную и обнаружил Стива на диване в том же положении, в котором тот сидел в момент, когда Баки накричал на него. Подняв глаза, он настороженно оглядел наряд Баки. Увидев его в одежде, он облегчённо опустил плечи, однако испытал противоречивое разочарование.

— Скажи, что хотя бы дышал, пока меня не было, — произнёс Баки, глядя на замершего Стива. 

— Эм, — Стив взял себя в руки, — мне очень жаль. Я немного, — он крутанул пальцем, — на грани, но дышу. Я всё ещё дышу.

— Хорошо, потому что я не был уверен, что делать с этим олицетворением каменного изваяния. 

Стив моргнул, затем нерешительно улыбнулся.

— Ты меня нервируешь. 

В этот раз моргнул уже Баки. 

— В “Трёх сёстрах” я тебя не нервировал. И когда ты меня затрахивал до полусмерти тоже. Почему сейчас?

Стив усмехнулся, зарываясь рукой в волосы.

— В “Трёх сёстрах” ты меня нервировал. Я по крайней мере трижды ляпнул не подумав, только теперь это... хуже. Я знаю тебя лучше.

Баки ухмыльнулся.

— _Намного_ лучше, — согласился он, кивая для убедительности.

Стив снова покраснел.

— Я имел в виду как личность, но… да, и это тоже. Я имею в виду, — он придвинулся ближе к его лицу. — Так бывает только с тобой, иногда с Нат. Я служил в армии, Бак. Той же армии, что и…

Сжав зубы, Стив оборвал себя и отвёл взгляд.

— Это просто тело, — медленно сказал Баки. — Либо ты им пользуешься, либо нет. Нет никакой причины раздувать из мухи слона. 

— Нет, идиот, — засмеялся Стив, — я нервничаю, потому что хочу тебе понравиться.

Баки пробрался к дивану и замешкался, прежде чем сел на противоположный от Стива конец дивана.

— Я до сих пор не понимаю, — признался он. — Почему ты так нервничаешь из-за того, что уже твоё? Мне это кажется пустой тратой времени.

Стив опустил голову, глядя на руки.

— Правда?

Баки сместился на диване так, чтобы лучше видеть Стива, забросив ногу на подушки и склонившись к альфе.

— Я правда ненавижу прикосновения других людей, особенно альф. Ты… мне нравится быть ближе. Не должно. Ты — всё, что должно быть угрозой, всё, что должно меня спровоцировать. Ты другой. Мне нравится, когда ты рядом.

— Даже после того, что я сделал? После того, как отказался от... предложения?

Теперь настала очередь Баки покраснеть. Он пошевелил металлическими пальцами, запустив перекалибровку. Ему нравилось, как это ощущалось — некая дрожащая боль в мозгу, как бывает, если размять шею или растянуть позвоночник.

— Эм, об этом... мне сообщили, что я должен, эм, извиниться, вроде как.

Стив посмотрел на него, его голубые глаза ностороженно блестели.

— Извиниться... за что именно?

Баки посмотрел на мягкую серую обивку дивана, водя пальцами по шву между подушками.

— Я... возможно, не слушал тебя тогда.

Стив так нахмурился, что его брови почти что соединились.

— Когда? Бак, многое случилось.

Баки закатил глаза.

— В последний раз, когда мы нормально говорили?

Взгляд Стива стал ещё более хмурым, на его переносице появились две бороздки. Он пялился на Баки в течение долгой, молчаливой минуты.

— Ты не умеешь извиняться, — категорично сказал он. — Ты не слышал ничего из того, что я сказал?

— Я слушал частично, но отвлёкся! — слабо защищался Баки.

— Отвлёкся? — недоверчиво переспросил Стив. — На что?

Баки поморщился и тихо признался.

— На твои сиськи.

Стив покраснел и выдавил: 

— Мои что?

Баки вскинул руки.

— Ты наорал на меня за то, что я вышел без рубашки, но тебя походу не смущает, что эти супер-тесные прозрачные футболки выделяют твои сиськи. Я мог буквально пялиться на твои соски всё то время, пока ты говорил! Что я и сделал... — последние слова Баки тихо пробормотал.

Стив покраснел ещё сильнее и напряжённо скрестил руки, прикрывая грудь. У Баки было сердце, так что он не стал сообщать, что так его сиськи стали выглядеть только лучше.

— Мне всё время жарко, — пробормотал он, — и трудно найти одежду, которая хорошо сидит как на груди, так и на талии.

— Стив, — мягко сказал Баки. — В этих футболках всё ещё хуже, чем вообще без них. Ты понятия не имеешь. Тебе в принципе тяжело смотреть в лицо, понимаешь?

— Нет, — пробормотал Стив, — я... не знаю, что с этим делать.

— Тебе и не нужно ничего делать, просто ставлю в известность, — пожал плечами Баки, умудряясь бегло взглянуть на выпирающие под скрещенными руками грудные мышцы.

— Нет, я про то, что ты меня не слушал. Я не знаю, что с этим делать. Мы… боже, у нас плохо получается. Об этом ты хотел поговорить?

Баки глубоко вздохнул, вспомнив, что сказал ему Майкл. Что оно того стоит. Стоит усилий. Стоит того, чтобы позволить себе быть уязвимым.

— Когда ты говорил о том, что хочешь, — нерешительно начал Баки, — всё, что я услышал — или постоянная связь, или ничего, и я… разозлился.

— Эту часть я помню, — сказал Стив, в его тоне слышались лёгкие дразнящие нотки. — Но... это я имел в виду, но... не совсем так, как ты сказал. Я бы никогда не поставил тебе такой ультиматум. Я только хотел... прояснить, чего хочу в будущем, если мы будем вместе. Так что ты не... ты можешь сказать нет, если не захочешь того же. После всего, через что ты прошёл, ты заслуживаешь шанса узнать, во что ввязываешься, и сказать "нет".

Баки мотнул головой, снова глядя на диван.

— Я ведь сказал, что не очень внимательно тебя слушал… или временами вообще не слушал. Я просто вцепился в конец, думая, что ты имеешь в виду связь или ничего, и разозлился. — Баки посмотрел на Стива. — Я зверею, когда злюсь. Или когда мне больно.

— Я знаю, — мягко сказал Стив и, явно замявшись, протянул руку, убирая прядь влажных волос Баки за ухо. — А ещё ты часто повторяешься, когда нервничаешь.— Одёрнув руку, он сел прямо. — Если тебе нужно время, я могу его тебе дать. Я могу дать тебе что угодно, Баки, но не обещание не вязать тебя, потому что, — Стив снова посмотрел на свои руки, — взгляни, что получилось в прошлый раз.

Баки подался навстречу мимолётному прикосновению.

— Я знаю, что ты не хотел, — признался Баки. — Я сказал, что ты нарушил слово, только чтобы сделать тебе больно. 

— Но я действительно его нарушил, — жёстко сказал Стив. — И сделаю это снова.

— Я же сказал, что знаю, что это не твоя вина, — повторил Баки. — Мне очень жаль, — добавил он. Его смущало и сбивало с толку то, что Стив так жёстко реагирует на его объяснение. Он извинился, почему лучше ничего не стало?

Сжав губы, Стив покачал головой.

— Это... тебе не за что извиняться. Я знаю, как тяжело тебе извиниться, так что... спасибо, но что касается намерений, это правда, и... вот почему мы и поругались. Я сделаю это снова, Баки, а ты ясно дал понять, что не хочешь. И я понимаю, — быстро добавил Стив, не глядя ему в глаза. — Будь я на твоём месте, то никогда бы не захотел этого снова, но я не могу… дать это тебе, что бы не чувствовал. 

Баки откинулся на спинку дивана, в груди разгорелся гнев, но он принял решение успокоиться, дышать и держать эмоции под контролем.

— Так ты от меня хочешь только связи? — спросил Баки, прилагая все усилия, чтобы сохранить голос спокойным.

— Нет! — тут же выпалил Стив. — Господи, нет, — добавил он, понизив голос.

— Забудем про временную связь. Нам просто нужно надеть на тебя мою маску, и тогда ты меня не укусишь. И всё, постоянная связь не проблема. Значит, с сексом мы решили. Итак, что ещё ты хочешь, кроме связи? Скажи мне.

Стив открыл рот, затем снова закрыл его и широко распахнул глаза.

— Погоди, чего? — выпалил он.

Баки очень, очень хотел закатить глаза. Однако он этого не сделал. Огромная жертва с его стороны.

— И кто теперь не слушает, — заворчал Баки, перекалибровав руку, чтобы успокоиться.

— Я тебя _слышал_ , — сказал Стив, подсаживаясь на сантиметр ближе к Баки. — Просто мой разум это отрицает. 

— Стив, я не идиот. Я знал, что мы повязались, хотя ты не укусил меня. Думаешь, я не учёл этот факт, когда снова предложил секс? Да брось, — раздражённо заворчал Баки. — Теперь ответь на мой вопрос, — потребовал он.

— Я хочу... — Стив поднял руки. — Романтики. Знакомства друг с другом, свиданий и...отношений. Не... когда ты высказал своё предложение, оно прозвучало так, будто всё это только ради секса. Ничего более, и ты сказал, что связь исключена, так что... что я должен был думать?

Баки слегка сморщил нос.

— Зачем беспокоиться о романтике, когда мы можем сразу перейти к приятной части?

К счастью, Стив засмеялся.

— Потому что я хочу узнать тебя получше. Хочу, чтобы ты узнал меня. Секс — это здорово, но до тебя я двадцать шесть лет справлялся без него. Я просто не... зацикливаюсь?

Баки резко поднял голову, уставившись на Стива.

— Погоди, — сказал он, — до меня ты ни с кем не был? Никогда?

Стив склонил голову набок, нетерпеливо глядя на него.

— Нет, я же говорил, что жду.

— Я думал, ты имеешь в виду гон! — Сердце Баки забилось сильнее. — Не... никогда?!

— Эй, эй, — сказал Стив, держа руку так, будто собирался прикоснуться к Баки, но не шевеля ей. — Что происходит?

— Я думал, ты знаешь, что делаешь! — Голос Баки становился выше с каждым словом, быстро срываясь на почти что ультразвук.

Стив ухмыльнулся, наконец двигая рукой и беря металлическую ладонь Баки в свои длинные пальцы.

— Я приму это как комплимент. Всё в порядке, успокойся. Я ни о чём не жалею. А ты?

Баки покачал головой.

— Я уже сказал, что нет, но... я был бы осторожнее, если бы знал, что это был твой первый раз.

— Тогда я рад, что ты не знал, потому что я бы ничего не изменил.

Сжав руку Баки, Стив снова замешкался, а затем поднес его ладонь к губам. Он поцеловал кончики пальцев, не думая о холодящем кожу металле.

Баки ухмыльнулся, чувствуя тепло в животе.

— Да? Я мог бы сейчас сгонять за маской, и мы могли бы…

Глаза Стива потемнели, и он сказал:

— Ты бы разозлился, если бы я попросил замедлиться?

Баки заворчал и скользнул ниже, падая на диван, но не стал отбирать у Стива свою руку.

— Что это вообще значит? — почти что проскулил он. 

— Это значит: пойдёшь со мной на урок танцев? А потом на ужин? Я готовлю. Никакого секса. Нет, пока мы не узнаем друг друга получше.

— Почему? — потребовал Баки. — Думаешь, я передумаю?

Стив вздохнул, сжав руку Баки. Однако потом приблизился.

— Если бы наши отношения развивались слишком стремительно, я бы не слишком хорошо воспринял такое предложение от тебя, но ты имеешь право сказать “нет”, Бак.

Баки вздохнул.

— Знаешь, я не из тех, кто легко меняет своё мнение.

— Позволь мне тоже поупрямиться?— попросил Стив, умоляюще глядя своими голубыми глазами.

— Когда я тебя встретил, из тебя самоуверенность так и пёрла, и куда оно всё делось? — пожаловался Баки, но придвинулся ближе к Стиву, радуясь, что может так близко ощутить жар альфы.

— Я же говорил, — ответил Стив, целуя тыльную часть металлической ладони, — ты заставляешь меня нервничать.

— Так ты можешь стоять на крыше и радоваться, но нервничать заставляю тебя я. — Стив улыбнулся и кивнул, поэтому Баки закатил глаза. — Да, хорошо. Медленно. Но купи новые футболки!

Откинув голову, Стив рассмеялся радостным, долгим смехом, которого Баки не слышал уже несколько недель. Он мог только зачарованно смотреть. Стив остановился и просто улыбнулся, влюблённо и счастливо. Эмоции лучились через связь, и Баки пришла в голову поразительная мысль, что это было его виной. Он это вызвал.

— Уверен, что хочешь, чтобы я поменял футболку? — спросил Стив с дразнящим блеском в глазах. Мелкий засранец _уже_ дразнил, и прежде, чем Баки успел ответить, он наклонился ещё ближе, полностью втираясь в его личное пространство. — Могу я что-нибудь сделать?

Баки ухмыльнулся.

— Ты можешь многое.

— Я должен сначала спросить? — произнёс Стив, и да, он определённо дразнил.

— Ты должен быть голым, но если собираешься удивить меня неразумными просьбами, то да, предупреди, чтобы я мог должным образом отреагировать, — серьёзно сказал Баки, ещё больше распластавшись по дивану.

— Я тебе нужен, да? — спросил Стив низким, напоминающим рык голосом. Задав вопрос, он выпустил руку Баки и потянулся обеими руками к его лицу. Нет, к шее, и не руками, а запястьями. Ароматическими железами альфы и, ох, Стив хотел, чтобы его заметили.

Ну, в эту игру могут играть двое.

Баки выгнул спину, откинув голову назад — достаточно, чтобы не просто выставить шею, но и заставить её сухожилия резко выделиться.

— О, господи, — пробормотал Стив, по связи разлилось вожделение.

Обе руки замерли в воздухе, глаза Стива стали огромными и блестящими. Ухмыльнувшись, Баки схватил его левую руку и подтянул её к своему горлу. Прижавшись к его запястью, он потёрся об него, как кошка, оставляя на себе запах Стива. Затем приподнялся, толкнув Стива на диван. Альфа позволил — и сердце Баки сжалось: он доверился ему. Даже когда Баки запрокинул Стиву голову, оголяя горло, а затем лизнул железы, оставляя свой собственный запах. Его колени крепко сжимали бёдра Стива, не позволяя отстраниться. Баки мог прочувствовать все движения, которые может совершить Стив.

— Баки, — ахнул Стив, хватая его за плечи, — чёрт, я... Ты должен меня отпустить.

— Почти закончил, — ответил Баки и застонал, наклонив голову Стива в другую сторону и ощутив давление. Лизнув вторую ароматическую железу, Баки, наконец, медленно сел обратно. Стив рванул с дивана как ракета — причина, очевидно, была у него в штанах. Бля, у него стоял. Баки задался вопросом, каково будет объезжать этот член, когда у Стива нет гона.

— Так, эм… до завтра? — задыхаясь, выпалил Стив. — Ужин? Танцы? Я ужасен, правда, но ты хотел... до того, как сказал, так что... потанцуем?

— Конечно. Думаю, вместо того, чтобы заниматься с тобой сексом в нашей спальне, я смогу публично имитировать секс на танцполе, — задумчиво сказал Баки, поднося металлический палец к губам и прижимая к ним холодный металл.

Глаза Стива стали шире

— Ладно, плохая идея.

— Нет, нет, — громко возразил Баки. — Мне начинает это нравиться! Думаю, мне нужно пройтись по магазинам. Не думаю, что у меня есть подходящая одежда для танцев.

— Мне очень нравится ходить по магазинам, — медленно сказал Стив. — Можно с тобой?

— Нет.

— Пожалуйста? — взмолился Стив. — Я буду хорошо себя вести. Я постоянно помогаю Пеппер.

— О, дело не в твоей способности помочь, — пообещал Баки. — Дело в том, что я лишу тебя дара речи. 

— А теперь улыбнись, — приказал Стив.

Баки засмеялся, а Стив задушено фыркнул.

— Я просто хочу тебя удивить, — настаивал Баки. 

— Хорошо, — выдавил Стив. — Эм, тогда я... пойду? — Он повернулся к двери, потом оглянулся. — Завтрашний день слишком далеко. Ужин? Сегодня? Мы можем посмотреть фильм?

— Надень обтягивающую футболку, — подсказал Баки, — и я приду посмотреть.

Снова покраснев, Стив кивнул и на этот раз всё же смог добраться до двери, прежде чем опять обернулся.

— Эм, приходи ко мне, когда захочешь, или спроси Джарвиса, и я... Я найду тебя.

— Хорошо, — сказал Баки, медленно улыбаясь. Он понял, что Стив ищет оправдания, чтобы не уходить. — Увидимся через несколько часов.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив, потеребив дверную ручку, прежде чем вышел в зал. Он в последний раз оглянулся на Баки, а потом закрыл за собой дверь. Уставившись на неё, Баки осознал, что счастлив. Сбит с толку странностью, которую представлял собой Стив Роджерс, но, тем не менее, счастлив. Как и сам Стив, если связь говорила правду. Она была недостаточно сильной, чтобы рассказать всё, что чувствовал Стив, но это он мог чувствовать.

Баки подумал, что этого будет достаточно.


	24. Chapter 24

**Глава 23**

Стив понял, что совершил ошибку, когда вместе с Баки ступил в танцевальную студию. Ему было абсолютно комфортно приходить сюда одному или вместе с Пеппер, но когда рядом был Баки, всё, что он чувствовал — что находился на территории другого альфы. Он забыл, совершенно забыл, что инструктор по танцам был альфой. Другим альфой, который мог бы бросить ему вызов, заявить права на Баки — одетого с иголочки Баки, которого Стив так и не повязал. Не сделал его своим. Ноздри Баки дёрнулись, но внешне он больше никак не отреагировал.

Ухватившись за инстинкты, Стив потянул Баки в сторону.

— Мне надо, — пробормотал он и, схватив Баки за бедро, притянул поближе.

Он уткнулся носом ему под челюсть, вдыхая запах. Свободной рукой он теребил высокий накрахмаленный воротник Баки, затем расправлял, будто он не был уже и так совершенно прямым. Будто его внешний вид не был идеальным. Баки откинул голову, и по его взгляду стало ясно: он точно знает, что замышляет Стив. Пометить его, гарантировать, что его запах на нём будет свежим, что никто не сможет игнорировать его.

— Мне жаль, — пробормотал Стив.

— Не жаль, — упрекнул Баки, но без искренности. Стив не думал, что его волновала метка. Он не пытался остановить Стива. Даже если вспомнить “Трёх сестёр”, Баки спустил Стиву с рук воздействие на него альфа-инстинктами.

Медленно улыбнувшись, Стив пожал плечами.

— Нет, не жаль.

Подняв руку, Стив сделал вид, что убирает Баки за ухо прядь волос, но они были так же безупречны, как и всё остальное. Коснувшись запястьем его виска, Стив успокоился и прикусил губу, медленно опуская руку. Инстинкты удовлетворились, и мозг Стива наконец вспомнил, что, быть может, не только ему некомфортно находиться на территории другого альфы.

— С тобой все в порядке? Мы можем уйти, если хочешь. Я забыл, что преподаватель альфа. Это не имело значения, пока... Ну, до тебя.

— Беспокоишься, что меня уведут? — подразнил Баки, но всё ещё притворно. Пытаясь сделать вид, что всё хорошо. Притворяясь. Стив делал это достаточно раз, чтобы знать, как это выглядит. То есть, не так.

— С твоей-то внешностью? Конечно, — легко ответил Стив, потому что флиртовать с Баки было шокирующе просто. — Все тебя хотят, Бак. Я самый счастливый парень в этом зале. Чёрт, в городе.

Это было более чем правдой. Баки подготовился к свиданию. Узкие чёрные брюки сидели идеально, подчеркивая длину его ног, крепкие бедра и мускулистые икры, но не обтягивая слишком плотно. Белая рубашка была непрозрачной, но Стив мог разглядеть мышцы его торса, плавные линии плеч и выпирающую грудь. Стив был потерян в тот момент, когда открыл дверь и увидел Баки в блестящих на свету танцевальных туфлях и с закатанными до локтей рукавами. Стив не видел ничего красивее. Элегантный, но сексуальный, и настолько не в его лиге, что Стив чувствовал необходимость вернуться в свою комнату и переодеться во что-то почти такое же прекрасное, а не в простые штаны цвета хаки и дерьмовую рубашку на пуговицах.

Баки ухмыльнулся и придвинулся к Стиву, прижимаясь к нему бёдрами и грудью.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил Баки, скользнув рукой Стиву за спину и положив её чуть выше ягодиц. Он раздвинул пальцы, ясно дав Стиву знать о его прикосновении, его жаре. — Достаточно, чтобы позволить мне вести?

Баки сделал шаг вперёд, вжимаясь в Стива грудью и заставляя отшагнуть назад. Баки последовал за ним, вклинившись ногой между ног Стива и всё так же прижимаясь к его груди. Вторая его рука приземлилась на плечо Стива, соскользнула к шее и легла на заднюю её часть.

— Ты отлично бы смотрелся, — пробормотал он, резко склонившись вперёд и каким-то образом заставляя Стива прогнуться назад. Он практически повис в воздухе — только лежащая на шее ладонь не давала ему упасть, но в руках Баки он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Нога Стива, та, что не оказалось в ловушке между ног Бак, дёрнулась вверх в инстинктивной попытке сохранить равновесие. В конце концов Стив забросил её на бедро Баки, с силой упираясь руками ему в грудь. 

— Видишь? — сказал Баки. — Ты естественен.

— Господи, — вздохнул Стив. — Уверен, что хочешь, чтобы тебя видели в такой же позе?

Баки фыркнул, снова ставя Стива прямо. Несколько находящихся в зале людей похлопали.

— Может, ты и идиот, — признал он, — но я бы не пошёл сюда ни с кем другим.

— Можешь вести, — произнёс Стив. Потерев затылок, он добавил: — Так я тебе не так сильно ноги отдавлю. 

— Не буду лгать, я подумывал надеть сапоги со стальным носком, — признался Баки, повернувшись так, чтобы видеть инструктора.

— Возможно, это был бы умный выбор. Хотя мне нравятся твои ботинки.

Баки стрельнул в него взглядом и ухмыльнулся.

— Сыворотка об этом позаботится.

У Стива не было возможности прокомментировать, что волновался он об обуви, потому что инструктор привлёк класс к вниманию. Не удержавшись, Стив подошёл ближе к Баки, кладя руку на нижнюю часть его спины. Теперь его запах был на каждом сантиметре омеги: от носа до пальцев ног, но по-настоящему успокоило его то, что Баки слегка подался навстречу его руке.

— Ты слишком ко мне добр, — пробормотал себе под нос Стив, зная, что Баки слушает, как преподаватель рассказывает план урока.

— Я?

— Да, — также тихо ответил Стив, медленными круговыми движениями пальцев массируя основание позвоночника Баки. — Напомни мне позже должным образом тебя отблагодарить.

Баки напрягся и сдвинулся на шаг вправо. Стив шагнул вместе с ним — с Баки он двигался так гармонично, как никогда не мог с Пеппер. Они ещё даже не танцевали, но это было так же легко, как дышать. Эта лёгкость так застала его врасплох, что ему потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что они двигались в сторону, уходя с пути посмеивающейся пары. Он оглянулся, встречая взгляд другого альфы. Они поглядели друг на друга, другая пара ушла в противоположную часть комнаты, и Стиву удалось расслабиться.

Затем он понял, что Баки встал так, чтобы избежать физического контакта с ними, и Стив сомневался, что ради него. Инстинкт защитить, удержать его подальше от других альф зашкаливал, а Баки был и без того на грани. Он учуял другого альфу и задвигался ещё до того, как Стив успел об этом подумать.

Двинув рукой от спины Баки к его бедру, он притянул его поближе и пробормотал: 

— Мы можем уйти. Не обязательно оставаться.

Баки быстро улыбнулся и взглянул через плечо Стива на преподавателя.

— Урок начинается.

— Это не значит, что мы должны остаться, если ты не хочешь.

— Не хочешь со мной потанцевать?

Стив хмыкнул, видя в глазах Баки вызов и поддаваясь ему.

— Просто беспокоюсь о твоих ботинках.

Рука Баки сдвинулась от поясницы Стива к заднице и бесстрашно легла на неё, растопырив пальцы. У Стива перед глазами мелькнули звёзды, и он вскрикнул.

— Мистер Роджерс! — закричал инструктор. — Пожалуйста, займите позицию.

— Придурок, — проворчал Стив, притягивая Баки на позицию.

Стив знал, что остальные альфы посчитают это слабостью, но тем не менее положил обе руки на плечи Баки, а не на бёдра. Потому что вёл не он.

Учитель почти моментально направился к ним. И Стив, и Баки напряглись, наблюдая за приближающимся альфой. Он не трогал ни одного из них — занимался преподаванием достаточно долго, чтобы знать, с кем лучше этого не делать. 

— Вы стоите лицом к вашему партнеру, это хорошо, но не держите его так, будто вы в средней школе. Возьми его руку и положите... — Альфа моргнул, когда Баки отцепил от себя руку Стива и положил на нужное место. — Ах, он ведёт. Хорошо. Так вот, он кладёт руку на спину… — рука Баки снова прижалась к позвоночнику, — хорошо. У вашего партнёра большой опыт в танцах?

— Большой, — ответил Стив, больше чувствуя, чем видя, что Баки ухмыльнулся.

— Хорошо, — сказал альфа, двигаясь к женщине, включающей музыкальный центр. Отвернувшись, он громко сказал классу: — Давайте начнем с бокового шага. Коротко повторим пройденный материал.

Включилась музыка, звуки духовых инструментов наполнили комнату. Альфа отошёл, и Стив почувствовал, как немного ослабевает напряжение в руках Баки. Он и сам немного расслабился. Он и забыл, как это, блядь, сводило с ума — ухаживать за омегой. С Пегги этим заниматься не приходилось — она вообще не хотела связи. Если подумать, все омеги, в которых был заинтересован Стив, никогда не хотели с ним вязаться. У них могли быть свои причины, но всё же...

— Боковой шаг, — пробормотал Стив, — верно.

Баки приподнял бровь.

— Ты точно сюда ходил?

— Это мой пятый урок, — застенчиво признался Стив. — Я говорил тебе, что был ужасен.

— Тебе просто нужен учитель получше, — низким голосом ответил Баки и притянул Стива ближе. — Боковой шаг — это легко. Просто шагни направо, — велел Баки, шагая влево, тогда как Стив двинулся вправо, — и затем назад. Легче лёгкого.

— Хрелёгкого, — пробормотал Стив. Теперь, когда Баки притянул его, он не видел, куда идёт.

— Стив, — резко сказал Баки, — смотри на меня, а не на свои ноги. Ты знаешь, куда ступаешь, тебе не нужно это видеть. Ты знаешь, как я буду двигаться, так что просто следуй за мной.

Вздохнув, Стив посмотрел Баки в глаза — и что у него с этим за трудности — и попытался сделать так, как ему сказали. Баки вернул их на прежнюю позицию, а затем снова медленно и легко шагнул вправо. Затем, блядь, попытался без предупреждения изменить позицию, повернувшись вместо того, чтобы просто шагнуть в сторону, и нога Стива тут же приземлилась на ботинок Баки.

Баки выругался, но вытащил из-под Стива ногу и снова рывком притянул его к себе. Даже крепче, чем раньше, но отвлекало его не это. Он мог чувствовать твердость мышц груди и бёдер Баки, прижавшихся к его собственным. У них были тонкие рубашки, жар омеги волнами обтекал его, и запах, господи, Стив никогда не мог насытиться запахом Баки.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — обвинил Баки. — Танцы — это как секс. Читаешь язык тела партнёра и подстраиваешься под него. У тебя не было проблем с чтением, когда ты меня трахал.

— Это был секс. Сейчас мы не занимаемся сексом, — упрямо сказал Стив.

Закатив глаза, Баки снова начал двигаться. Бок о бок, легкие, простые шаги. И затем он опять попытался сделать поворот. На этот раз Стиву удалось немного попасть в такт, прежде чем он снова наступил Баки на ногу. Баки выдернул ногу и, крепко впиваясь Стиву в спину, крутанул его чуть быстрее. На мгновение Стиву показалось, что нужно драться, а не танцевать, и его сердце ударилось о ребра.

— Превосходно, мистер Роджерс! — крикнул с другого конца зала учитель. — Вы уже становитесь танцором.

— Что? — переспросил Стив, и Баки ослабил хватку, медленно поворачивая их, бок о бок, будто Стив не облажался уже дважды.

— Не знаю, насколько тебя расслабит, если я скажу, что в целях мотивации подумываю тебе врезать, — протянул Баки, в его голос просочился бруклинский акцент, и по позвоночнику Стива прошла дрожь.

— Боже, ты так сексуален, когда так делаешь, — вздохнул Стив, — прекрати.

— Перестать быть сексуальным? — повторил Баки. — Не думаю, что могу, куколка.

Стив снова задрожал.

— Нет, прекрати быть похожим на себя из Бруклина сороковых годов, потому что я хочу только сорвать с тебя одежду.

— Полезно знать, что тебя заводит, — подразнил Баки.

— Хорошо, и боковой шаг на открытую танцевальную позицию, — объявил учитель.

Убрав руку со спины Стива, Баки поднял её к плечу. Шагнув назад, чтобы кисть Стива соскользнула с его плеча, затем он провёл ладонью вниз по его руке. Каждый дюйм кожи, где Баки касался его, покалывало, отвлекая Стива. Они продолжали танцевать, теперь на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и серьёзно, идея-то хорошая. По крайней мере сейчас Стив не мог наступить Баки на ноги.

— А теперь крутанули тазом, — скомандовал преподаватель.

Стив застонал, а Баки засмеялся. Смех был коротким, быстро оборвавшимся, и Стив пожелал, чтобы Баки смеялся больше. Раньше он наверняка это делал. Тогда, когда не было таких занятий, потому что люди просто ходили в танцевальный зал и разбирались сами. Баки, должно быть, был потрясающим, когда был с партнёром, который по-настоящему знал, что делать. 

— И бедром, — объявил Баки.

— Чего? — выпалил Стив, замирая на середине шага, прежде чем Баки нетерпеливо сжал руку.

— Бедром, — повторил Баки. — Шаг вперёд, будто собираешься стукнуться со мной бедром. Я тебя встречу.

Моргнув — потому что да ладно, не может может быть всё так легко, — Стив сделал шаг вперёд и слегка толкнул Баки бедром. Ухмыляясь, Баки отступил назад, и Стив шагнул за ним, только чтобы сделать это снова, на этот раз другим бедром. Так же, как преподаватель и весь класс. И Стив ни разу не отдавил Баки ноги.

— Видишь?— с такой же ухмылкой сказал Баки. — Естественно.

— Хорошо, — сказал учитель. — Теперь движение бедром и переворот, и мы закончим с разминкой и узнаем что-то новое.

Вновь забеспокоившись, Стив нервно посмотрел на Баки, но тот просто сказал:

— Всё то же самое, хорошо? Но я тебя крутану. Давай за мной, Стиви.

Стив боролся с желанием заскулить. Баки ухмыльнулся, будто понял это, и вмешался. Стив последовал за ним, стукаясь бедрами и борясь с желанием задержать дыхание, когда Баки крутанул его. Потом они отшагивали назад и возвращались, снова кружились, и когда ему не приходилось вести, это действительно было совсем не сложно.

— Ты невероятен, — пробормотал Стив.

— Нет, — возмутился Баки, — это ты слишком много думаешь.

— Думаю, мне просто нужен был правильный партнёр, — возразил Стив.

— Я должен согласиться, — сообщил проносящийся мимо инструктор, — _Значительно_ лучше, мистер Роджерс.

Стив не замечал в Баки напряжения, пока преподаватель не ушёл, направляясь обратно в переднюю часть зала. Даже тогда ощущение его присутствия лишь слегка приглушилось, и Стив нахмурился. Не было никакого способа уйти от него, и Баки было очень некомфортно. Тем не менее он отказывался каждый раз, когда Стив пытался заставить его уйти.

— Ты ненавидишь это место, — нахмурившись, сказал Стив.

— Чепуха, — твёрдо сказал Баки.

— Нет, — утверждал Стив, — у меня есть глаза. Никогда не видел тебя таким напряжённым, так что не морочь мне голову.

— У тебя акцент становится сильнее, когда ты нервничаешь, — сказал Баки. Что не было ответом — было отвлечением. Баки активно пытался отвлечь Стива от собственного дискомфорта. Поддразниванием или телом, он так усиленно пытался заставить Стива думать, что в порядке.

Ой.

_Ой._

Он слишком старался. Не было никаких сомнений, что он не хотел тут находиться, но он пытался. Старался не обращать внимания на других альф и свой дискомфорт, пытаясь скрыть его от Стива, потому что... Стив не знал, почему именно, но знал, что это правда. Баки слишком старался, старался ради него.

Когда Баки двинулся, чтобы снова крутануть их, Стив схватил его за запястье и дёрнул к двери.

— Мы уезжаем.

— Да ну? — сказал Баки, слегка сопротивляясь. Стив просто дёрнул сильнее, протаскивая его мимо нескольких пар, которые с удивлением взглянули на них.

— Я сказал, мы уезжаем. Мы едем домой.

— Но ты хотел танцевать? — Баки казался смущенным, но не сопротивлялся Стиву.

За дверью он остановился, глубоко вдохнув свободный от запахов альф воздух. Потом развернулся, прижав Баки к двери. Он втиснулся в пространство омеги, чтобы понять, что может, что Баки позволит ему. 

— Помнишь, — сказал Стив, положив руку на горло Баки, — я сказал, что ты ко мне слишком добр?

— Да? — всё ещё смущённо спросил Баки.

— Это? Заставлять себя находиться там, где тебе некомфортно? Не ради меня, Бак. Ты этого не заслуживаешь.

Что-то мелькнуло в глазах Баки, но тот не двинулся, удручающе держа язык за зубами. Теперь Стив это видел, чувствовал, как Баки скрывал свои эмоции, свою истинную личность, чтобы... быть тем, кем хотел его видеть Стив.

— Баки, — умолял Стив, — ты должен быть честен со мной. Говорить, хочешь ли ты покинуть какое-нибудь место, если тебе неудобно. Не позволяй мне... не позволяй мне причинить тебе боль. Пожалуйста.

Баки склонил голову набок.

— Ты меня запутал, — признался он наконец.

— Ещё одна причина поговорить со мной, — довольно сказал Стив. — Когда мы угадываем и предполагаем, то ничего хорошего не выходит.

— Сначала тебе не нравится, когда я говорю, что мне на что-то плевать, потом тебе не нравится, когда я это что-то делаю.— Баки вскинул руки, дёрнул ладонями — универсальный жест замешательства. — Я стараюсь!

— Я знаю, — быстро сказал Стив: — Вот почему я говорю, что ты слишком хорош для меня. Скажи мне, что я не прав, скажи мне, что тебе было комфортно и ты наслаждался уроком. Ты знаешь, что я поверю тебе, не так ли?

— Я люблю танцевать, — медленно сказал Баки.

— Но? — подсказал Стив, опустив пальцы на горло Баки.

— Я три года пробыл в одиночной камере, и находиться в комнате с таким количеством движущихся целей... действительно трудно отслеживать их все одновременно. Кроме того, ты знаешь, что я ненавижу, когда ко мне приближаются альфы. Мои инстинкты это поимело. 

Стив начинал ненавидеть то, что жёсткость, с которой сражался Баки, захватывала и другие сферы его жизни. Он был так же жесток, так же безжалостен к себе, как и к своим врагам. Не проявлял милосердия ни к ним, ни к своим собственным страданиям. Глядя на смущенное и настороженное лицо Баки, Стив понял, что обязан следить за тем, чтобы он не пересёк эту черту — поскольку Баки, похоже, даже не подозревал об её существовании.

— Тогда пойдём домой, — сказал Стив, — там есть музыка, и ты единственный учитель и партнёр, которого я хочу. И там я буду единственным человеком — или альфой.

— Если хочешь, — невзначай сказал Баки, но теперь он выглядел немного спокойнее, немного расслабленнее.

— Я хочу, — твердо сказал Стив, — мне не очень нравятся все эти взгляды на тебе. Хочу тебя. Ты чертовски хорошо выглядишь, Бак. Охренительно сногсшибателен.

— Да? — Баки оттолкнулся от стены, используя массу своего тела, чтобы вытеснить Стива. — Хочешь потрогать?

Стив заскулил, потому что, чёрт возьми, да, он хотел. Но теперь он знал, что был прав, когда попросил притормозить. Им обоим это было нужно — понять границы, научиться быть вместе, а не просто трахаться. В сексе у них все было отлично, а вот во всем остальном ничего хорошего не выходило. 

— Ты знаешь, что хочу, — низким голосом сказал Стив. Потом он замешкался, потому что, возможно, Баки этого не знал. — Не так ли?

Баки вновь настороженно уставился на него.

— Ты прикасался ко мне только во время гона...

— Я трогаю тебя сейчас, — пробормотал Стив, понижая голос, чтобы он доносился только до ушей Баки. — Не переставал трогать тебя с тех пор, как мы пришли сюда. Ты знаешь, как мне трудно не прикасаться к тебе, Баки? — Его рука проследила линию горла Баки, проскользнула под воротник. — Проблема в том, что как только я начну... Если я коснусь тебя своим ртом, — пробормотал он, склонившись к нему, нуждаясь в этой неопределенности, — я не уверен, что смогу остановиться. То, как ты пахнешь, как ты выглядишь…

Стив видел, что его слова возымели действие: настороженность исчезла из глаз Баки, он слегка подался к Стиву. Тогда ему пришло в голову, что Баки переживал не из-за секса, а из-за чего-то большего. Секс — то, что он понимал, что он знал. Баки использовал секс, чтобы построить общение с людьми. С кем-то он хотел, а с кем-то нет. Баки много раз ему это говорил, только Стив не понял его слов. Обычно Стив относился ко второй категории — тем, кому Баки не позволял себя коснуться, и всё же он разрешил. Баки хотел его. Чувства, эмоции… Омега совершенно не понимал Стива, когда он говорил о таких вещах. Это не значит, что у Баки нет чувств, просто он выражал их другими способами. 

— Ты — воплощение сексуальности, Баки Барнс. Не было ни единого момента, когда я не хотел прикоснуться к тебе, закинуть эти ноги себе на талию. — Стив опустил пальцы ниже, скользя под ткань. Баки оставил две верхние пуговицы своей рубашки расстёгнутыми. Взгляд Стива следовал за пальцами, во рту пересохло, и он чувствовал, как теряет контроль, говоря: — Попробовать тебя, каждый твой дюйм. Не могу. Тобой насытиться. Не думаю, что тебя мне будет достаточно.

— Мне нравится… слышать, как ты это говоришь, — сказал Баки, его голос был достаточно тих, чтобы взгляд Стива метнулся к его лицу, — когда ты не в гоне. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты прикоснулся ко мне, но… это тоже хорошо.

Убрав горящие пальцы от кожи Баки, он тихо признался: 

— Я, возможно, никогда не остановлюсь. Конечно, если ты хочешь... — Стив замолчал и покачал головой; последнее, что он должен делать — это сомневаться в желаниях Баки после того, как тот их выразил. — Если ты захочешь, чтобы я остановился, скажи мне. Я остановлюсь, хорошо?

Теперь Баки улыбался ему, широкой, кривой усмешкой, которая обещала Стиву неприятности. Так много неприятностей. Стив свободно обхватил запястье Баки; он не мог дождаться, когда узнает, сколько.

***

Стив увернулся от Сэма влево, поднырнул под правую руку и нанёс удар по рёбрам. Стив убедился, что сдерживал силу, но Сэм всё же захрипел и сделал шаг назад, опираясь на веревки. Схватив бутылку воды, он вылил её на лицо, затем в рот, и Стив повёл шеей, ожидая, когда он вернётся. С крыльями Сэм был великолепен, выполнял невероятные трюки в воздухе, которые были гораздо более акробатическими, чем у Тони, но в бою один на один он не был так хорош. Потому тренировка.

— Так на скольких свиданиях вы уже были? — спросил Сэм, тяжело дыша.

Таким образом Сэм просил передышку, и Стив согласился. Они занимались уже час, короткий перерыв ничем не повредит.

— Три, — ответил Стив, подойдя к своему собственному углу за полотенцем, чтобы стереть пот.

— Три? — повторил Сэм. — Разве эти свидания не…

— Каждую ночь, — согласился Стив. — В первую ночь я просто... я не мог от него уйти, понимаешь? — Стив с горечью улыбнулся. — Ничего особенного, просто ужин, и я показал ему Netflix. — Стив знал, что его улыбка превратилась в что-то глупое, но ему было всё равно. — Знаешь, он не знал, что такое Netflix? Я познакомлю его с Netflix, Hulu и HBO.

Сэм засмеялся, прислонившись к веревкам.

— Так в этот раз не ты один отстаёшь от времени. Приятно должно быть.

— Да, — согласился Стив, похлопывая полотенцем по шее, — но это было... просто восхитительно? По-видимому, он без ума от sci-fi, поэтому я искал лучшую научную фантастику за последние десять лет. Мы смотрели “Пятый элемент”.

— Чувак, — решительно сказал Сэм, — _отличный_ выбор. Что он подумал?

На лице Стива расползлась такая широкая улыбка, что стало больно.

— И потом он начал говорить “многоходовка”, как Лилу. Это было…

— Восхитительно, — закатил глаза Сэм, — я понимаю. Чувак, ты так на него запал.

— Немного, — признался Стив, улыбаясь и глядя на свои ботинки.

Сэм вздохнул. Он выглядел смущённым и настороженным, и Стив приготовился. С одной стороны, он действительно оценил внешнее спокойствие Сэма. Он был очень практичным человеком, не склонным к лихачеству, как Тони или Стив. Это также означало, что он часто говорил про то, о чём Стив не хотел даже думать, и тем более не хотел слышать.

— Парень делает тебя счастливыми, я это вижу, но ты уверен, что связался с правильным человеком для такого рода обязательств? Ты уверен, что он готов?

Хмурясь, Стив раскрутил бинты на руках, просто чтобы чем-то себя занять.

— Мы не спешим, Сэм. Чтобы убедиться, что оба готовы.

— Я знаю, — искренне сказал Сэм, — и очень тобой горжусь, но, чувак, ты не думаешь, что для него такие перемены слишком стремительны?

Стив издал долгий выдох.

— Немного, — признался он, не глядя на Сэма, — особенно что касается связи, и то, как он вёл себя на нашем втором свидании... 

— Да? — удивлённо сказал Сэм.

Стив закатил глаза, схватил рулон бинтов и снова обмотал руку.

— Да. Я облажался, я не слепой. Что-то случилось с ним, когда он ушёл, что-то, что заставило его ещё раз подумать обо мне, о нас, но я не знаю что, и он... я даже не думаю, что мы с ним мыслим одними и теми же терминами. Я имею в виду... я просто предполагаю, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — мягко сказал Сэм, и Стив выдохнул ещё раз. Он правда не хотел, чтобы Сэм судил Баки по его предположениям.

— Я не уверен, что он понимает эмоции, и я не имею в виду мои или его собственные, я имею в виду... вообще любые. Он думает с точки зрения физической привязанности, потому что это, — Стиву пришлось прочистить горло, — то, чему его учили.

— Секс, — прямо сказал Сэм.

— Да, но и просто... касания. Он думал, что я не хочу его, потому что к нему не прикасаюсь. — Стив вздохнул и потёр лицо. — Это так странно, понимаешь? Он может раскусить человека с первого взгляда и сразу узнает, кто заинтересован, кто расстроен, кто возбуждён… но, похоже, у него огромная дыра в восприятии, когда дело доходит до близких отношений. Он читает незнакомца за пять секунд, но я говорю ему, что хочу его, и он не понимает. Как такое вообще возможно?

Сэм ещё раз отпил воды, задумчиво глядя на Стива.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не психиатр, да? — предупредил Сэм.

Улыбнувшись, Стив кивнул. У Сэма, возможно, не было формальной подготовки, но он имел большой опыт работы с травмированными людьми. Более того, Стив доверял ему. Он доверял ему достаточно, чтобы рассказывать о Баки то, что никогда не расскажет ни одной живой душе.

— Принимая это во внимание, думаю, своей теорией ты попал в самую точку.

— Да?

Сэм кивнул.

— Как с ним обращались? Его ощущение себя было практически стёрто. Наверное, поэтому он так зол большую часть времени. Как только он начал восстанавливать некое подобие свободы воли, он зацепился за способность бунтовать, отказываться и говорить "нет". — Он замолчал, вскинув одну руку вверх, будто готовясь обороняться, другую сжал в кулак. — Это не объясняет, почему он так хорошо читает людей.

Стив замешкался.

— Это больше догадки; он не любит говорить о себе, но я думаю, что он немного похож на Наташу. Их обучали читать людей, но, в то же время, не являться частью уравнения. Они используют чувства других людей против них, а то, что чувствуют они сами, не имеет значения. Как и Нат, он интернализирует… это правильное слово? — Сэм кивнул, и Стив перестал притворяться, что делает что-то, кроме стояния и ожидания. — Он усвоил, что его собственные эмоции не имеют значения. Только его альфы… мои чувства.

Лицо, которое состроил Сэм, морща нос и прищуривая глаза, говорило об испытанном отвращении сильнее, чем его следующие слова.

— Знаешь детей из неблагополучных семей? Они удивительно инстинктивно распознают язык тела людей.

Стив поморщился.

— Похоже на Баки, — пробормотал он. — Я стараюсь изо всех сил, чтобы ни один из нас не навредил другому.

— Именно об этом я и беспокоюсь, Стив. Ты не можешь делать это постоянно. Это слишком большая ответственность. Ты не можешь взять её на себя. Никто не может.

— И что же мне теперь делать, Сэм? — спросил Стив, зная, что его голос звучит слишком резко, и в этот раз ему было плевать. — Игнорировать его? Ещё раз сказать ему “нет”? Это будет тяжело и, наверное, больно, но оно того стоит. Он стоит того, чтобы рискнуть.

Сэм посмотрел на него, затем обеспокоенно спросил 

— Связь тебе мозг ещё поёбывает, ты же знаешь, да?

Стив резко кивнул.

— Я знаю. Это только часть причины... Боже, их так много.. что я хотел сделать это медленно. Я хочу, чтобы он... я хочу, чтобы он знал, что я всё ещё хочу его, без гона или связи. Я хочу знать наверняка. Что это больше, чем то дерьмо, которое мы не можем контролировать.

— Хорошо, — медленно сказал Сэм, оттолкнувшись от верёвок и поводя плечами, снова разогреваясь и делая пробные удары в воздух, — расскажи мне о втором свидании.

Протянув руки за голову, Стив тоже потянулся, но ждал, когда Сэм будет готов начать всё сначала.

— Мы пытались сходить на мой урок танцев, но учитель был альфой, и там был ещё один альфа, поэтому мы вернулись в Башню. И, кхм, — Стив чувствовал, как краснеет, и всё же знал, что никак не сможет это остановить. Воспоминание о втором свидании, когда они вернулись домой, навсегда выжглось в его памяти. — Он... научил меня танцевать.

— Воу, воу, — прервал Сэм, подняв обе руки. — Ты? И танцы? Пеппер две недели жаловалась на больные ноги. — Сэм чуть повернулся, а потом встал к Стиву лицом к лицу. — Подожди, всего за один урок?

Стив ухмыльнулся и кивнул.

— Когда он меня учил, было легко, — слова быстро лились из его рта. — В смысле _наконец-то_. Я наступил ему на ноги всего два раза, и это было в самом начале. Он вёл, но всё же.— Стив перекатился с носка на пятку. — Я могу танцевать.

— Из-за Баки?

Когда Стив резко кивнул, всё ещё ухмыляясь, Сэм смерил его долгим взглядом, который почти стёр улыбку с его лица. Он знал этот взгляд. Он ненавидел этот взгляд. Он означал: "я знаю о тебе такое дерьмо, которое ты и сам не знаешь".

— Так что, если я приглашу тебя пойти потанцевать?..

— ...Баки набьёт тебе морду, — ответил Стив. — Скорее всего. Если только ты не пригласишь нас обоих, конечно.

Сэм фыркнул, криво ухмыляясь.

— Хорошо, может, он не так для тебя плох, как я думал.

Улыбка исчезла, когда Стив подумал о том вечере. Он не заметил, что Баки чувствует себя неуютно. Не заметил, как ему там плохо, пока это в буквальном смысле не отразилось на его лице. И он знал, что Баки не попросит уйти. Тот скрипел зубами и терпел, ни разу не подумав, что ему не нужно страдать.

— Думаю, я для него слишком плох, — тихо сказал Стив.

— Стив, — быстро сказал Сэм, — прекрати. Баки многое пережил. Это не то, что можно вылечить за одну ночь, но он, кажется, хорошо справляется. Он был один в течение нескольких недель, и ничего плохого не случилось. Никаких вспышек суперсолдатского бешенства. Что заставляет тебя думать, что ты, человек, который искренне заботится о его благополучии, можешь ему навредить?

— Я разбудил его прошлой ночью, — ровным тоном сказал Стив, — я не могу чувствовать его эмоции, но он может чувствовать меня через свою половину связи и… кошмары были ужасны. База АИМ... Он не должен иметь с этим дело, Сэм.

Снова перебросив полотенце через верёвки, Сэм покачал головой.

— Да, и готов поспорить, он сказал тебе то же самое.

Стив открыл рот, затем снова закрыл его.

— Он выразился короче, — медленно сказал Стив.

— А ты что сказал?

— Заткнись, — заворчал Стив.

Ухмылку Сэма можно было описать только как говнистую.

— Ты сказал ему заткнуться?

— Нет, — сказал Стив, — тебе. Ты заткнись. Пойдём, перерыв окончен.

Сэм сказал, ни к кому не обращаясь:

— И вот мы и заценили момент, когда Кэпу хочется что-нибудь ударить.

***

Два дня спустя Стив игрался с купленными красками, наслаждаясь звуком голоса Боба Росса (хотя он был почти уверен, что Тони предложил это в шутку), когда зазвонил телефон.

Ткнув на "принять" мизинцем — другие пальцы были окрашены в синий, зелёный и белый — он переключил на "громкую связь” и сказал:

— Я немного занят, Клинт. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

— Нет, — ответил Клинт. Он казался таким мелким и незначительным через крошечный динамик. — Думаю, ты не будешь занят после того, как это услышишь. Какой-то чувак только что протащил гигантский грёбаный холст через вестибюль. Я имею в виду, чертовски огромный, и...

Голос Нат перебил Клинта.

— Он отнёс его в частный лифт, на этаж Барнса.

Стив медленно опустил кисть.

— Да, — продолжал Клинт, не обращая внимания на реакцию Стива, — так что мы собирались пойти посмотреть, и я подумал, знаете, кто любит картины? Стив любит картины. Давайте позвоним Стиву.

— Я буду там через пять минут, — сказал Стив.

— Видишь? — сказал Клинт, а Стив потянулся за полотенцем, чтобы вытереть руки. — Стив любит картины. Я был прав.

— Ты идиот, — с любовью парировала Наташа. — Стив, подожди нас у лифта.

Если бы он не знал, что она поджидает для его же блага, то отказался бы. У Баки никогда не было гостей. Он, чёрт возьми, ничего не сделал, чтобы сделать свою маленькую квартиру более домашней. Теперь посетитель и картина? И тот факт, что Баки отказался позировать для него, означал, что он уже это делал.

— Хорошо, — уступил Стив.

Отложив в сторону свою работу, Стив, даже не переодев забрызганные краской толстовку с логотипом ЩИТа и джинсы, просто направился к лифту. Однако вместо того, чтобы направиться на этаж Баки, он скрестил руки и ждал. По ощущениям прошла вечность, но лифт, наконец, поднялся на этаж Нат.

— Успокойся, — отругала Наташа, даже не посмотрев на него. — Ты не знаешь, что происходит.

Стив раздражённо выдохнул через нос и ничего не сказал. Логикой он понимал, что это связь делает его таким. Честно говоря, ему было насрать. У Баки был посетитель, и он об этом не знал.

Лифт опустился на этаж Клинта, и лучник улыбнулся им обоим, либо не обращая внимания на напряжение, либо игнорируя его.

— Как думаешь, что за картина? — спросил он, когда лифт спустился ниже.

— Мы узнаем, — твёрдо сказала Нат.

Стоило дверям снова открыться, из груди Стива вырвался низкий рык. Он почувствовал запах — в коридоре был другой альфа. Не Пеппер, она была достаточно учтива, чтобы избегать этажа Баки. Нет, это был кто-то другой. Кто-то, кто, как подсказал запах, ушёл в комнату Баки. Альфа в комнате Баки, когда Стива там не было.

Ревность горела лучше льда. 

— Эй, — твёрдо сказала Наташа. — Стив. Успокойся.

Рычание становилось громче, пока Клинт не стал выделываться своим преимуществом у него над ухом. Мгновение спустя он вздрогнул от удивления; зал наполнился бета-феромонами. Успокаивая его, забирая гнев и ревность. Спасибо, блядь, за Клинта Бартона, господи.

— Выруби режим пещерного человека, — резко сказал Клинт, громко постучав в дверь.

Дверь распахнулась, и Баки наблюдал за ними из комнаты. В его глазах читалось удивление, когда он переводил их от Клинта к Наташе, а затем к Стиву, прежде чем остановился на нём и смерил настороженным взглядом. Стив никогда в жизни так не хотел пометить омегу своим запахом.

— Похоже, это правда, что скорость света — ничто по сравнению со скоростью сплетен, — сказал Баки, открывая дверь пошире, чтобы впустить их.

— В этом месте они расползаются моментально, — усмехнулся Клинт, проскальзывая мимо.

Наташа оценивающе посмотрела на Стива, а затем двинулась вперёд.

Глаза Баки были тёмными, когда он смотрел на Стива. Он несомненно чувствовал ревность Стива, его приглушённую злость, но не позволял себе реагировать. Ну, он реагировал, но Стив понемногу учился читать Баки, и только потому это замечал. Он не бросал Стиву вызов, он позволял. Когда он сдвинулся с места, планируя пройти мимо, Баки добрался до Стива первым. Его рука обхватила его запястье, и Стив резко выдохнул через нос. Напряжение в нём на мгновение спало.

Затем он увидел другого альфу.

По комплекции он был, наверное, вдвое меньше его — тощий, но высокий, у него были светлые, вьющиеся волосы, куда более длинные, чем когда-либо носил Стив. Если бы Стив чувствовал в себе порыв к поэтичности, то сказал бы, что они ореолом лёгких волн обрамляют лицо — но он не чувствовал. Что действительно подтолкнуло Стива к краю, так это его наряд. В нём не было ничего повседневного — он был очень стильным и современным, явно предназначенным для того, чтобы подчеркнуть лёгкое телосложение альфы. Такой наряд надел бы Баки, такие вещи выбрала бы Наташа. И никогда не стал бы Стив.

Все, о чём мог думать Стив — этот парень вырядился для _его_ омеги.

— Привет, — сказал он, зная, что голос холоден. Наташа, почувствовав это, словно бы случайно шагнула между ними, а рука Баки крепче сжала его запястье.

Альфа перевёл взгляд от Стива к Баки и обратно, его левая бровь мягко выгнулась.

— Привет, — сказал альфа, и, слава богу, он держал свои чертовы руки в карманах, — ты, должно быть, и есть герой.

Клинт фыркнул.

— Герой?

Альфа указал на Баки большим пальцем.

— Он сказал, что я сварливая, — сказал Баки, издав безмолвный оскорблённый звук, — принцесса, нуждающаяся в спасении, и герой, который пришёл, чтобы вытащить её из башни.

Стив медленно моргнул, не зная, что чувствовать из-за того, что Баки говорил о нём. С одной стороны, это приятно — ну, потому что Баки _говорил о нём_. А с другой, он был с этим парнем. Нахуй этого парня. Да кем, чёрт возьми, он себя возомнил? Со своими чёртовыми идеальными локонами и дурацкими кожаными туфлями.

— Я Клинт, — сказал Клинт альфе, протягивая руку.

— Майкл Ланкастер, — сказал альфа, пожимая предложенную ладонь. — Приятно познакомиться.

Ещё и англичанин. Ёбаные британцы — хотя технически его акцент был американским. Нью-Джерси. Нахуй этого парня. Нахуй британцев и нахуй Нью-Джерси. Кому вообще нравился Нью-Джерси? Там не было ничего хорошего, и оттуда не выходило ничего хорошего. Стив молча закипал.

— Наташа, — сказала Нат, шагая вперёд, но не предлагая руку. Омеги никогда этого не делали, не с альфами, не когда те могли оставить на них свой запах. Стив вздохнул; его запах был на руке Баки, потому что тот всё ещё держался за запястье Стива.

Стив видел, как глаза Майкла метнулись к месту, где держался за него Баки, и почувствовал трепет победы. Да, пусть посмотрит, кому принадлежит Баки. Кого он выбрал. Он успокоился, потому что это был не Майкл Ланкастер. Это был Стив.

— Так мы слышали о картине? Она должно быть здоровенная, — взволнованно сказал Клинт. — Мы можем её увидеть? В конце концов, это не похоже на Барнса, для него это слишком изысканно, поэтому нам всем любопытно.

— Очень любопытно, — резко сказал Стив

Майкл улыбнулся, широко и очаровательно, и Стив понял, что он ещё очень молод. Даже моложе Стива, и, боже, у него была приятная улыбка, ублюдок. Он и его проклятые идеальные белые зубы. У британцев должны быть гнилые зубы.

— Это мой подарок на новоселье, так как Ворчун не пригласил меня раньше, — заявил Майкл.

— Ты её купил? — спросил Клинт. — Картину для Барнса? Думаю, этому парню больше бы зашли конфеты.

— Эй! — запротестовал Баки. — Я не варвар! — раздражённо заявил он. — Большую часть времени, — признался он несколько секунд спустя, заставляя альфу снова засмеяться. Почему парню так нужно было смеяться? И почему ему при этом нужно показывать так много зубов?

Стив запнулся, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на своего омегу.

— Так я не должен был приносить тебе конфеты?

— У Барнса есть друзья? — сухо поинтересовалась Наташа, стреляя хитрым взглядом в Баки.

— Я понятия не имею, как я его приобрёл, — серьёзно сказал Баки. — Однажды я просто занимался своими делами в баре...

— ...пытаясь начать драку, — поправил Майкл.

Баки без особых усилий его проигнорировал.

— ...и тут ко мне подходит эта тощая фигня и называет меня сварливым.

— Потому что таким ты и был. Самый сварливый из всех посетителей бара.

Баки закатил глаза, но он _улыбнулся_. Да блядь, пошло всё нахуй, и этот парень особенно. Вот только спустя мгновение улыбка исчезла, Баки встретился со Стивом взглядом, и дерьмо, он это почувствовал. Баки почувствовал это и перестал улыбаться. Он не должен быть здесь, он должен позволить Баки провести время с другом и уйти, но не мог. Оставить Баки с альфой... нет, не мог.

С усилием отведя от него взгляд, Стив попытался, по крайней мере, не быть причиной того, что Баки переставал улыбаться.

— Итак, подарок? — подсказал Стив.

— Я её нарисовал, — признался Майкл. — Я обычно не работаю с красками, но... счёл уместным.

— Ты художник? — спросил Клинт, приподняв брови. — Чёрт, Баки любит креатив.

Наташа не слишком изящно ударила Клинта по плечу.

— Ой!

— Мы друзья, — твёрдо сказал Баки. Немного поспешно — не то, что заставило сердечный ритм Стива успокоиться.

Майкл наблюдал за Наташей, между его бровей залегла лёгкая бороздка, прежде чем он снова перевёл внимание на Стива.

— Ты тоже рисуешь? — спросил Майкл, оглядывая их всех.

Стив прочистил горло.

— Да, я рисую. Хм, ходил в художественную школу, но... случилась война, так что.

— Ты учился в художественной школе? — спросил Баки, прозвучало взволнованно и нерешительно. — Тогда у вас много общего. Майкл — скульптор.

— Скульптор? — повторил Стив, чувствуя, как пол движется под ним. — Типа, — он взглянул на альфу, — так ты зарабатываешь на жизнь?

Кивнув, Майкл пожал плечами.

— Я не знаменит или что-то в этом роде, но справляюсь.

Стив посмотрел на его хорошую, качественную одежду и почувствовал, как спадает с лица. Он ненавидел его. Ненавидел себя и ненавидел Майкла Ланкастера и его совершенные зубы.

— Это, эм, тогда, когда я рос, это было невозможно. Приходилось искать спонсора, или... рисовать комиксы ... война вроде как... несколько это осложнила. В любом случае.

Майкл нахмурился.

— Ты имеешь в виду не войны в Афганистане или Ираке?.. — Лицо Майкла приобрело выражение, совершенно описывающееся словом “ох”. — О, ты... дерьмо, — он обратился к Баки, — ты действительно нашёл героя. — Прежде, чем кто-то успел ответить, или лицо Стива смогло успокоиться, он добавил: — Но сейчас всё совсем по-другому. Вполне приемлемо зарабатывать на жизнь таким образом, и многие люди это делают. Я думаю, ты мог бы вернуться в художественную школу, если бы у тебя было время.

Стив уставился на него, потому что так оно и было? Такая была реакция? Не надо воспринимать это как нечто грандиозное, просто принять и двигаясь дальше. Он был милым и вежливым, будто это был тактичный поступок. И был. Сын сукин был мягким, внимательным, имел прекрасную улыбку и хорошую одежду, и Стив ненавидел его.

— Да, наверное, — успел Стив.

— Так что, картина? — потребовал Клинт, делая всё возможное, чтобы подражать четырехлетнему ребёнку в поездке, спрашивающему: “мы уже приехали?” — Мы можем её увидеть?

Майкл рассмеялся, подмигнул Клинту и направился к большому, прикрытому тканью холсту, прислонённому к стене кухни. Баки сжал запястье Стива, но потом отпустил и приблизился, чтобы посмотреть на подарок. Стив беспомощно последовал за ним и не мог не испытать облегчения, когда Наташа так и продолжила держаться между ним и Майклом.

Боже, он не хотел навредить другу Баки.

С другой стороны, Майкл Ланкастер...

Альфа снял ткань с холста и позволил ему упасть на пол. Стив почувствовал, как сердце подпрыгнуло до горла.

— Срань господня, — с трепетом в голосе проговорил Клинт.

Картина была огромной, пять футов в ширину и почти семь в высоту. Она была написана масляными красками, Стив все еще мог чувствовать запах на холсте и видеть текстуру мазков. Не то чтобы Стив успел потратить много времени на восхищение качеством работы, потому что Клинт придвинулся ближе, и Стив понял, что именно изображает картина.

Это был Баки.

Баки, дикий и тёмный, сексуальный и опасный, каким был в “Трёх сёстрах”. Он раскинулся в старом кресле — картина была настолько детализирована, что Стив мог видеть, где истончается обивка. Его омега был одет в джинсы; одна нога была перекинута через подлокотник кресла, а вторая, босая и странно беззащитная на тёмном фоне картины, небрежно свешена. Одна рука лежала на бедре, другая свисала с другой стороны и держала бутылку вина. Рубашка Баки была темно-красной, с длинными рукавами; чистый хлопок, если детали были точны. Тем не менее она обтягивала его грудь, из-за чего во рту у Стива пересохло. Джинсовая ткань его штанов растянулась на бёдрах и совершенно непристойно, чётко очерчивала мышцы. Игра теней и света привлекла взгляд к промежности Баки, заставляя предположить, что тень была не просто тенью, но и контуром его твёрдого члена.

Это было даже не самым худшим. Художник сосредоточился на его горле — Баки откинул голову назад, так упираясь затылком в спинку кресла, что выделились сухожилия. Волосы у него были распущены, цеплялись за плечи и само кресло, непослушные и взъерошенные. Серые глаза его омеги были полузакрыты, но насторожены, вызывающи — они провоцировали зрителя приблизиться, чтобы испытать свою удачу, даже если это будет означать возможную гибель.

Стив _ненавидел_ это. Никогда прежде он не хотел разорвать на куски что-то столь изысканное. Не потому, что картина показывала всему миру то, что принадлежало только ему. Потому, что Баки позировал для неё. Он был в студии Майкла, непристойный и даже уязвимый, босой и... и, господи. У них был секс? Они…

Нет. Стив должен остановиться. Он должен остановиться. Баки принадлежал ему, он пах только им.

За исключением тех случаев, когда его не было — днём ранее. От него пахло дымом и алкоголем, баром и незнакомцами. Хоть и не запахом целенаправленного прикосновения, но судя по нему на небольшом пространстве было слишком много людей. Если Баки и встречался с Майклом, то только для того, чтобы выпить. Ничего больше, и у Баки может быть друг. Даже этот парень, даже британец с тупыми волосами, идеальными зубами, отличным чувством стиля, и который был намного лучше в живописи, чем когда-либо мог надеяться стать Стив.

Когда он посмотрел на Баки, то обнаружил, что взгляд омеги направлен на него, и заставил себя улыбнуться. Жёстко, натянуто, но он, чёрт побери, пытался. Это должно было чего-то стоить.

— Куда собираешься повесить?

Плечи Баки опустились на дюйм, и он улыбнулся Стиву, прежде чем посмотрел на Майкла.

— Мне нравится, — тихо сказал он.

Стив хотел что-то ударить. Желательно Майкла Ланкастера.

— Хорошо, — громко сказала Наташа, — мы пришли, мы посмотрели, мы, — она демонстративно посмотрела на Стива, — уходим.

Баки бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на Стива, прежде чем с очевидным облегчением посмотрел на Нат. Это больно, боже, больно, но Стив понял. Он понял. Он был ужасен и уничтожал в этом моменте всякое удовольствие — и Стив _ненавидел_ это почти так же сильно, как ненавидел грёбаного альфу, который с крошечной улыбкой наблюдал за его омегой.

— Да, — сказал Стив, едва ворочая языком, — хорошо.

Теперь оставалось только восстановить контроль над ногами, чтобы удалиться. 

— Приятно познакомиться, Майкл, — сказала Наташа, отбрасывая назад волосы. Когда она прошла между ним и Баки, её взгляд пообещал: если придётся силой выталкивать отсюда Стива, то так она и сделает.

Майкл нахмурился.

— Погоди, — рявкнул он. Удивительная властность от человека, который ранее так мягко говорил.

Все замерли, включая Стива, который уже едва сдерживался.

— Да? — Наташа обманчиво медленно повернулась к художнику.

Альфа пялился на неё, раздувая ноздри.

— Почему ты пахнешь им? — спросил он, указывая на Стива. Потом выпрямился и повернулся к нему. — Он тоже пахнет тобой. Почему твой запах на другой омеге? — потребовал Майкл, и теперь в его голосе появился рык. Его поза изменилась. Было ли это вызовом Стиву? Стива заставлял видеть вызов гнев? Да он как креветка. Стив мог прибить его одной рукой и, вероятно, едва заметить на ней лишний вес. Парень всерьёз пытался бросить ему вызов?

Ланкастер кружил вокруг Наташи, давил на Стива, и на этот раз рык невозможно было воспринять иначе. Стив тоже почувствовал этот вызов, копаясь в своем подсознании и требуя ответа. Требуя подчинения, насилия, и нет, нет, нет, не от друга Баки.

— Ты имеешь наглость оставлять свои метки на других людях, не только на Баки? — зарычал Майкл. — После того, как сказал ему, что хочешь связи с ним?!

— Это не так, — сумел выдавить Стив, сделав шаг назад — потому что у него было только два выбора: или отступить, или поддаваться инстинкту уничтожить мелкое дерьмо, — это не так.

— Так, чёрт возьми! Я чувствую запах! Бля, половина Башни, вероятно, чувствует! Ты их трахаешь?

— Он никого из нас не трахает, — вставил Баки, умудряясь выглядеть разочарованным, даже когда пытался успокоить Майкла. Хреново, так как альфа снова зарычал.

— _Нас_ , Баки? Так что подразумевается под ёбаным “нас”? Сколько омег в твоём гареме, Капитан? — Стив не думал, что когда-либо слышал, чтобы его титул произносили с такими ядом. 

— Я бы не стал, — сказал Стив, снова отступая.

— Майкл, — сказала Наташа, пытаясь проскользнуть между ним и Стивом, — мы всё можем объяснить. Это действительно довольно разумно…

— Разумно?! — Крикнул Майкл. — Нет ничего разумного в том, чтобы требовать связи и трахать какую-то рыжую. Принуждать кого-то, кто прошёл через то, что и Баки, подчиниться ещё одному абьюзеру...

Стив не мог вынести обвинений, не от другого альфы. Не от этого мелкого дерьма, который был настолько… лучше его. Он не мог. Он бы не стал. Он никогда не хотел этого. Вырвавшийся из горла рык был таким громким, что эхом отразился от окон. В глазах горел огонь, его собственные феромоны заполнили квартиру. Вместо того, чтобы отступить перед силой Стива, Майкл снова зарычал.

Тогда между ними встала Наташа. Оттолкнула Майкла назад. На плечо Стива надавила рука — на самом деле, надавила сильнее, чем мог бы любой человек. Стив знал, кто это, даже когда рука начала тянуть его назад, подальше от другого альфы.

Баки.

Омега был напряжён, он сжал челюсти, когда дёрнул Стива назад. Его взгляд метался от Стива к другой части комнаты и обратно. Стив инстинктивно схватил запястье металлической руки, намереваясь отодрать её, а стальные пальцы впились в плоть сильнее, заставив Стива вздрогнуть. Он не освободится без драки.

Драки с Баки.

Нет, нет, он не хотел драться с Баки. Стив не хотел драться с Майклом, он был просто чертовски зол, и это неправильно. Нет. Он не издевался над Баки, он не спал с ним, Майкл просто не понимал. Недоразумение, всё это было просто недоразумением.

Тем, которое должно было привести к ударам.

— Убери его отсюда, — рявкнул на Наташу Баки.

— Нет, — быстро сказал Стив, сжав руку на запястье Баки. Пластины перекалибровались, но пальцы не разжались, несгибаемые под его хваткой. — Я…

Было почти больно это делать, но Стив заставил себя поднять подбородок, обнажая перед мелким альфой горло. Подчиняясь, уступая, потому что он был другом Баки. Потому что это было недоразумение. Потому что Баки выбрал его — с того момента, как Стив вошёл в дверь.

Бледно-голубые глаза Майкла метнулись к горлу Стива, заставляя задрожать от неловко ползущего вверх по позвоночнику чувства, а его рык резко оборвался. После этого комнату наполнила запутанная тишина. Никто не двигался, боясь разрушить момент, чтобы эти два альфы снова не попытались разорвать друг другу горло.

— Стив? — позвала Наташа, всё ещё упираясь ладонями в грудь Майкла и глядя на него через плечо.

— Он не понимает, — слабо сказал Стив, зная: она боится, что он не примет капитуляцию.

— Думаю, мы все должны сделать шаг назад, — спокойно сказал Клинт, испуская успокаивающие феромоны беты так быстро, как мог. Под натиском вызовов Майкла и Стива они немногое могли сделать. 

Стив посмотрел на Баки, отчаянно пытаясь увидеть его реакцию, и обнаружил, что омега осторожно расслабляется, его взгляд всё ещё метался между Стивом и остальными. Он ослабил хватку металлической руки, почти разжал, но не совсем отпустил Стива. Его лицо всё ещё было напряженным, всё ещё... несчастным, но уже не таким жёстким и решительным, как раньше.

Движение привлекло внимание Стива, и он повернул голову, смотря, как Майкл отходит дальше, ближе к окнам, и поворачивается боком к Стиву, демонстративно уставившись в окно. Стив был уверен, что его внимание до сих пор было сконцентрировано на нём — как и его собственное. Он проецировал незаинтересованность, сдерживая язык своего тела, чтобы остановить возрождение агрессии.

— Я уйду, — тихо сказал Стив, и слова причиняли такую же боль, как подчинение, но он знал, что должен это сделать. — Клинт?

Клинт был таким же умным, быстрым и понимающим, как Наташа, потому быстро оказался рядом со Стивом. Опустив голову, он глубоко вдохнул — он излучал феромоны, Стив ощущал их почти с того самого момента, как раздался этот грёбаный звонок. Он осторожно покачал головой, высвободившись из хватки Баки.

— Мне нужно выпить, — заявил Майкл, ни к кому не обращаясь.

— Твоя печень этого не оценит, — бросил Баки через плечо, повернувшись, чтобы следить за Стивом, которого Клинт повёл к двери. — Куда ты собрался?

— Брюс, — просто сказал Стив, — собираюсь провести немного времени с Брюсом.

***

Брюс не спорил, когда Стив пришёл к нему и попросил руководства по медитации. Не то чтобы Стив думал, что станет, потому что раньше он никогда к нему не обращался. Стив подозревал, что это потому, что он приходил к Брюсу только тогда, когда разваливался на глазах от обилия эмоций. В такие времена он нуждался в мире, прежде чем срывался или разрывал что-то на части (потому что атаковать боксерскую грушу и разбивать вдребезги руки уже достаточно).

Сейчас было немного иначе: целью было держать свои эмоции под контролем. Затеряться в себе, чтобы перестать беспокоить Баки. Прекратить расстраивать его чувствами, которые он не мог контролировать. Если бы Стив ничего не чувствовал, то и Баки бы ничего от него не ощущал. 

Стив так углубился в медитацию, что заметил Баки только когда дверь открылась, и омега вошёл. Жёсткая грация движений Баки привлекла его внимание, вытащив их с Брюсом из медитативного транса. Чем-то было похоже на то, как просыпаться от глубокого сна, медленно возвращаясь в себя. Он наблюдал, как Баки молча, с осторожностью обводит их взглядом. Потемневшие глаза сосредоточились на Стиве.

Стив посмотрел на часы и увидел, что с тех пор, как они начали, не прошло и получаса.

— Баки? — спросил Стив, выпрямляясь; в этой позе тело начинало затекать. 

— Всё в порядке? — Баки был насторожен. Опасался Стива? Мысль о том, что он может потерять доверие своего омеги из-за того, что произошло в той комнате…

— Да, — ответил Стив, двигаясь к Брюсу, который поднялся на ноги и медленно вытягивался. — Брюс помогал мне медитировать. Так я не беспокоил тебя... твой друг ушёл?

Было легче, понял Стив, думать о Майкле как о друге Баки и ни о чём большем.

— Да, — сказал Баки. — Мы его споили, кое-что объяснили и отправили домой с Наташей.

— С Наташей? — повторил Брюс. — Не обращайте внимания. Это не моё дело. Стив, обращайся в любое время, хорошо?

— Она предложила, — дёрнув плечом, сказал Баки.

Стив улыбнулся бете.

— Спасибо, Брюс.

— Баки, — кивнул Брюс, выходя из медитационной комнаты.

Стив медленно встал, наблюдая за Баки с той же осторожностью, что и он, но позволяя омеге зайти себе за спину.

— Извини, — тихо сказал он.

Баки склонил голову.

— Майкл — не угроза, ты знаешь это так же хорошо, как и я, — тихо сказал Баки, согнув металлическую руку, маленькие пластины отражали свет.

Стив ничего не мог с собой поделать; он насмешливо скривился. 

— Существует много видов угроз. Майкл — определённо одна из них. Он... — Стив махнул рукой на пространство между ними. — Тебе подходит. Лучше, чем я. — Слова дались тяжело, но Стив знал, что должен их сказать. Между ними стояло так много препятствия, потому что им тяжело было понять друг друга. — Он тебя понимает. Я... моя стая — Тони, Наташа… они тебя беспокоят? Ты знаешь, что они не угроза, не так ли?

Баки нахмурился, но в чертах его лица была задумчивость.

— Мне не нравится, когда ты обращаешь на них так много внимания, прикасаешься к ним, — признался Баки, — но они твоя стая, так что я пытаюсь с этим справиться.

Глубоко вздохнув, Стив кивнул.

— Вот почему я пришёл сюда. Мне нужно... научиться это делать. Может быть, если бы мы были повязаны, или если бы я был более уверен в наших отношениях, было бы по-другому, но... это не так, но я пытаюсь, Баки. Честно. Майкл... он хорошо тебе подходит.

Баки покачал головой.

— Я не хочу его, — голос Баки был ясным и уверенным, слова были произнесены без колебаний. Он говорил правду, но Стив это знал. Просто поверить в это — немного другое. — Я хочу тебя.

— Я знаю, — искренне сказал Стив, впервые шагая навстречу Баки.

— Да ну? — спросил Баки, его голос быстро становился ниже. По позвоночнику Стива прошла дрожь. — Серьёзно? — Баки крадущейся походкой направился к нему. — Или мне нужно тебе напомнить?

Стив почти сказал "нет", но…

— Напоминание может быть приятным. 

Баки был достаточно близко, чтобы Стив не чувствовал ничего, кроме него.

— Напоминание номер один, — рыкнул Баки тем низким, серьёзным голосом, который заставлял разум Стива упасть в канаву. Он толкнул его, резко и быстро, и Стив, потеряв равновесие, упал. Баки оказался на нём ещё до того, как его спина коснулась коврика; он оседлал его бёдра, прижимаясь задницей к паху Стива, а коленями почти болезненно сжимая бёдра. — Никто не станет указывать мне, кого хотеть. 

Стив ахнул, его руки легли на бёдра Баки.

— Я тебе указываю? — спросил Стив. Голос был высоким, задушенным и совсем не похожим на него.

Баки расстроенно выдохнул через нос. 

— Да, когда смотришь на него и говоришь, что он лучше. Я выбрал тебя. Не его, не кого-либо ещё.

Стив был уверен, что в последний раз его сердце билось так сильно и быстро, когда он был ещё маленьким и больным.

— Мне трудно пройти путь от знания до веры. Я... пытаюсь, Баки. Это своего рода мое первое родео.

Баки выпрямился, бесстрашно навалившись на бёдра Стива всем своим весом. Он наклонил голову, длинные, распущенные волосы упали на щёки. Поза не помогла сердцу Стива.

— Иногда я забываю об этом, — признался Баки.

Облизнув губы, Стив нежно сжал бёдра Баки.

— Даже если ты не хочешь его, — тихо сказал он, — тебе с ним хорошо, а я всё испортил. Мне жаль.

Баки пожал плечами.

— Он разберётся. Я имею в виду, что его печень может долго и не выдержать, но он справится.

— Ты не должен. Я... — голос Стива сорвался на скулёж, — из-за меня ты перестал улыбаться.

— Моя улыбка для тебя важна?

Стив резко кивнул. Веселье на губах Баки предполагало, что он давил в себе ещё один ответ.

— Я улыбнусь, если ты меня поцелуешь.

Усмехнувшись, Стив принял подсказку. Оттолкнувшись от пола бёдрами, он обхватил Баки руками за спину и перекатился, склонился над ним. Тело Баки было податливым, как дым, поддавалось под руками Стива, как самый сладкий из грехов. Бёдра Стива оказались между ног омеги, одна рука поддерживала его за плечи, другая — за затылок. Баки был так податлив под ним, разводил колени, позволяя Стиву поудобнее устроиться между ними. Это было более, чем интимно, потому что Стив знал, насколько уязвим сейчас Баки. Баки тоже знал и позволял, позволял Стиву приблизиться, вести и показывать свою силу. Это было самое лёгкое, самое ошеломляющее подчинение, которое когда-либо показывал ему Баки.

Преодолеть разделяющее их расстояние было так же легко, как дышать. Губы Стива нашли рот Баки, его глаза закрылись, когда он попробовал своего омегу — впервые по-настоящему попробовал его с тех пор, как они повязались. В любом случае, это было ещё лучше, чем раньше. Баки был мягким, идеальным, его рот — горячим, а его руки прижимали Стива ближе. Всё, о чём мог думать в этот момент Стив — его жмущееся к нему тело, его рот, его жар, его запах.

Задыхаясь, он рванул прочь и поднялся на ноги.

Верный своему слову, Баки улыбнулся ему с пола, медленно, легко и грешно.

— Трудно меня не трогать? — спросил он, но на этот раз Стив видел уязвимость, лежащую в основе этого вопроса.

Протянув руку, чтобы помочь Баки, он искренне признался: 

— Труднее, чем ты думаешь. 

Баки остался на полу и тихо застонал, плавно, привлекательно вытягиваясь и выгибаясь. Затем он принял руку Стива и позволил помочь подняться на ноги

— Что б ты знал, — сказал Баки со злой, восхитительной ухмылкой. — Я оставлю картину 

Стив просто застонал и закатил глаза.

— Пожалуйста, не вешай её в своей спальне? — Он скривился. — Или в гостиной.

— Я могу позволить тебе выбрать одну из этих комнат, — ответил Баки, — поэтому придётся выбрать, какую из них ты ненавидишь больше.

Снова застонав, Стив потёр лицо, почти закрыв его рукой. 

— Я больше ненавижу гостиную, — заворчал он. — Думаю о людях, которые будут смотреть на… — он снова хмуро скривился лицо, чтобы передать, насколько “наслаждался” этой затеей.

— По крайней мере, теперь ты знаешь, — с тёмной ухмылкой сказал Баки.

Поднявшись, Стив опустил руку и с любопытством посмотрел на Баки.

— Знаю что?

— Каково чувствовать запах всех этих омег, будто они только что вылезли из твоей кровати.

Стив сделал два шага вперёд, обхватив пальцами металлическое запястье омеги. Это был его любимый способ удерживать Баки — только так он был уверен, что никогда не навредит ему. Баки только взглянул на него, доверившись его отсутствию реакции.

— Ты единственный, кто когда-либо был в моей постели, — пообещал Стив. — Единственный, кто когда-либо в ней будет, я надеюсь.

Баки кивнул.

— Давай так это и оставим. 

— Скоро ты поймёшь, — тихо добавил Стив, — скоро исчезнет связь, и ты поймёшь, что я всё ещё... что моё желание не имеет к ней никакого отношения.

— Вот почему ты хочешь замедлиться? — спросил Баки. — Чтобы связь исчезла? 

Стив улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Я же сказал, что должен быть уверен. Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже был уверен.

— Я сказал, что не передумаю. — Улыбка на его лице обернулась негодованием.

— Я знаю, — сказал Стив, — я просто должен в это поверить.


	25. Chapter 25

**Глава 24**

Деревянная рама подходила к следующей картине не так, как хотел Майкл. Края были слишком зубчатыми, но он пытался их сгладить. Он же скульптор. Он скульптор, чёрт побери.

Нет, он так сильно обтесал этот беззащитный кусок дерева, что скоро он будет совершенно бесполезен. Вместо того, чтобы опустить инструменты, он вздохнул и попробовал ещё раз. Со следующим ударом молоток приземлился на большой палец вместо зубила. Майкл закричал, бросая всё и чудом избегая сломанных костей, потому что молоток упал в полдюйме от большого пальца ноги. Он продолжал безмолвно кричать, сунув пульсирующий, ноющий палец в рот, будто это могло остановить боль.

Всё шло хреново, понял он, поглядывая на свою работу. Рама была бесполезна, _он_ был бесполезен, и он чувствовал себя истощенным от выпитого накануне вечером алкоголя. Снова в одиночку, потому что подруга Баки, Наташа, взглянула на него _таким_ ледяным взглядом, когда он предложил ей остаться. Только на ужин, он обещал, но зелёные глаза не поверили ни единому слову. Может виной тому и было влияние матери, но он испытывал желание накормить любую встреченную омегу. В основном он просто любил заботиться об омегах, почти так же, как обожал обольщать альф. К тому же кормление было неплохой тактикой. Вряд ли человек будет злиться после того, как его накормят хорошей едой.

Серьёзно, ему бы понравилась компания, особенно компания омеги (в этот раз альфами он был сыт по горло), но Наташа отказалась. Совершенно ужасное окончание совершенно ужасного вечера. Он так гордился этой картиной. Он чувствовал, будто действительно смог отобразить на ней Баки, его сущность, эту злость на грани с опасностью, которая контрастировала с удивительной (потенциальной) уязвимостью. Прошло некоторое время с тех пор, как он находил нечто достаточно интригующее, чтобы рисовать его, и он не терпел показать результат. И, честно говоря, ему также было чертовски любопытно, где жил Баки, какую квартиру подарил ему его альфа.

Позвонив Баки, чтобы рассказать ему о картине, Майкл не ожидал, что его направят в Башню Старка. Было, мягко говоря, удивительно, что Баки оказался там. Встреча со Стивом Роджерсом, самим Капитаном грёбаным Америкой, была ещё удивительнее. Он был “героем" Баки, альфой, на котором так зациклился омега, и он был горяч, Майкл это признавал. О чём никто не говорил, никто в СМИ или даже в интернете, так это о том, что у него была стая. Стая, ради бога. В наши-то дни, в цивилизованном обществе, у грёбаного супергероя. _Стая_.

Даже сейчас в Майкле сцепились противоборствующие инстинкты. Один говорил ему увести Баки от очевидной опасности, которую представляет этот альфа для кого-то столь же… уязвимого, как он. С другой стороны, он считал, что парень способен сам принимать решения. Противоречивые желания заставили Майкла нервничать и психовать, боясь, что он потеряет предполагаемую, но потрясающе лёгкую дружбу с омегой. Боясь, что больше не сможет кормить его, говорить с ним, видеть, как он смеётся.

Вздохнув, Майкл зарылся руками в волосы, прежде чем остановился, вспомнив, сколько пыли и мусора у него на пальцах. Разгневанный и поверженный, он сел на пол там же, где стоял, скрестив ноги.

— Мама всегда говорила не кормить бездомных, — вздохнул он, копаясь в заднем кармане в поисках телефона.

Так как большой палец правой руки всё ещё пульсировал от боли, ему пришлось разблокировать экран левой рукой. После он прокрутил до контакта “Ходячий секс”. Что самое худшее может произойти? Баки не ответит? Потом Майкл снова пойдёт и напьётся. На секунду он подумал о том, что, вероятно, произойдёт, если Баки не возьмёт трубку.

Он нажал на “вызов” и встал, ища какой-нибудь алкоголь.

— Ты можешь отрастить новую печень? — со всей серьёзностью спросил Майкл, когда услышал, как соединяется линия.

— Эм, — Баки казался сбитым с толку, но он часто так звучал, — не помню, чтобы когда-либо пытался, но... может быть?

— Хорошо, — так же серьёзно продолжил Майкл, — потому что мне она может понадобиться.

Через динамик раздался тихий смех.

— Я не врач, но я не думаю, что обменяться печенью так легко, — сказал Баки, его голос звучал позабавлено и совсем не сердито. Это было хорошо, Майкл боялся гнева. После того, как он ушёл, после того, как заставил Капитана ёбаного Америку бросить вызов... гнев казался подходящим ответом.

— Ну, я не думаю, что человека можно заморозить на семьдесят лет, затем разморозить и получить его абсолютно живым и здоровым, так что наши с тобой совместные знания нихера не стоят, — пожаловался Майкл, изучая найденные в шкафу бутылки вина. Проблема была в том, что одна рука была занята телефоном, а большой палец быстро распухал и казался вдвое больше нормального размера. Это... будет проблемой. Очень серьёзной логистической проблемой.

Майкл подумывал открыть её зубами.

— Кого-то заморозили на семьдесят лет? — спросил Баки.

— Да, — легкомысленно сказал Майкл, — твоего героя. Знаешь, авиакатастрофа, лёд. Разморозка. Ни о чём не говорит? Ты его видел. 

— Хм, — сказал Баки, и Майкл понял, что сейчас ему реально нужен алкоголь. — Я знаю, что они говорили, что он умер?

— Баки, когда ты говоришь, что встречаешься с парнем, что ты имеешь в виду? Если это не секс, и ты не знаешь важнейших событий его жизни... что это?

— Мы ходим на свидания, — немедленно сказал Баки.

Было что-то странное в том, как он произнёс слово “свидания” — будто оно было чужим и буквально выцарапанным из горла.

— И о чём вы говорите? — спросил Майкл и почти прикусил себе язык, чтобы не выболтнуть настоящий вопрос: как, чёрт возьми, Баки не знал, что Капитан Америка был заморожен в течение семи десятилетий.

— Мы говорим, — сказал в свою защиту Баки, защищаясь, — но прошлое в некотором роде закрытая тема.

Майкл снова рассмотрел бутылку. Может попробовать зубилом?

— Я повторяю свой вопрос, о чём вы говорите?

— Я не могу... рассказать всего, но мы смотрим фильмы, я научил его танцевать, и он тоже готовит... он учит меня кое-каким вещам. Мы говорим, просто... не о прошлом.

— Его правило или твоё?

— Моё, — признался Баки.

Майкл решил не использовать зубило.

— Я могу понять, почему прошлое — закрытая тема, — признал Майкл, — но ты ведь знаешь, что однажды оно вернётся и укусит тебя прямо в зад, не так ли? То, о чем ты никогда не говоришь.

Донёсшийся из телефона звук был каким-то раздражённым.

— Я разберусь с этим, когда оно появится. Сейчас всё и так достаточно сложно.

Майкл грустно уставился на бутылку вина. Почему он не купил что-то с откручивающейся крышкой?

— Слушай. Об... этой штуке, с твоим героем, — нерешительно начал Майкл.

Теперь в голосе Баки звучала ярость, когда он зарычал на него: 

— Ты имеешь в виду свою попытку самоубийства?

— Это было не так уж и плохо, — поморщился Майкл, просто уставившись на закрытую бутылку.

— Было, — беспощадно настаивал Баки. — Он мог тебя в отбивную превратить и даже не вспотеть. Тебе повезло, Майкл.

— Нет, — сказал Майкл, не меняя тона, — он слишком сильно о тебе заботится.

— Почему ты так говоришь? — спросил Баки, в его голосе звучало любопытство, почти нетерпеливость. 

— Это очевидно, не так ли? — мягко сказал Майкл, зная, что это не про Баки, но ещё зная, что тот не хочет, чтобы к нему относились иначе. — Он отступил не потому что думал, что ошибся. Он ушёл не потому что сдался, или потому что вдруг доверил мне тебя.

— Так почему он ушёл? — спросил Баки. Не потому, что не знал, что имеет в виду Майкл, а потому что ему просто нужно было услышать это от кого-то ещё.

— Потому что он любит тебя. Любит достаточно, чтобы действовать вопреки низшим, самым первобытным побуждениям. Он подчинился мне, альфе, который очевидно слабее его, чтобы не навредить кому-то, кто тебе дорог.

После этого на линии долгое время была тишина. Баки слишком хорошо себя контролировал, чтобы позволить Майклу услышать хотя бы своё дыхание, выдать, насколько повлияли на него слова, но он всё ещё не бросал трубку. Позволив Баки молчать, Майкл включил громкую связь, отложил телефон и, наконец, взялся за штопор обеими руками.

Бутылка вина была открыта, бокал налит, и Баки снова заговорил.

— Я рад, что встретил тебя, — тихо признался он.

Теперь настала очередь Майкла замолчать, тупо уставившись на ближайшее окно.

— Я тоже рад, что встретил тебя, — наконец-то сказал Майкл.

— Ты отличный переводчик, — похвалил его Баки, звучало честно, но ещё и дразняще.

— Спасибо, — Майкл сделал большой глоток вина. — Я продолжу им быть, если ты оплатишь мне пересадку печени.

Баки фыркнул.

— С чего такое увлечение человеческими органами?

— Потому что ты превращаешь меня в алкоголика, — серьёзно сказал Майкл, допив вино из бокала и налив ещё.

— Неа, ты так же, как и я сам, не знаешь, что со мной делать, — бесцеремонно сказал Баки, и Майкл был поражён, поняв, что он был прав. Это было правдой: именно это он чувствовал к омеге.

— Я хочу _накормить_ тебя, — бессильно признался Майкл, поставив особое ударение на слово "накормить". Он всё ещё думал, что секс с Баки был бы потрясающим, но действительно хотел накормить парня — сильнее, чем когда-либо ещё. Больше, чем трахнуть.

Майкл опустился на пол, а затем опрокинулся на спину, мягко ударившись головой о плитку.

— Ты счастлив?— спросил он. — В своей башне со своим героем?

— Ты задаёшь сложные вопросы, — тихо сказал Баки.

— Позволь мне выразиться проще, — предложил Майкл, чувствуя, что теряет Баки. — Ты хотел бы сейчас быть где-нибудь ещё?

— Нет, — быстро и четко ответил тот.

Майкл вздохнул. Тогда не существовало никакого крестового похода, чтобы вытащить Баки из стаи. Нет, если он хотел быть в Башне Старка и стае Капитана Америки.

— Ты должен ещё раз мне позировать, — сказал Майкл, снова наполняя бокал и определённо ощущая кайф.

— Что? Почему? — Баки был восхитительно возмущён.

— Ты не сказал и даже не _намекнул_ , что ты — суперсолдат с опасной металлической рукой. И я требую объяснений, каким образом, когда мы в последний раз друг друга видели, тебе удалось скрыть, что вся рука у тебя сделана из металла.

— Какое это имеет отношение к тому, что я снова должен позировать? — И вот сейчас в его голос определённо просочился элемент нытья.

Майкл чувствовал себя сильным и уверенным.

— Я художник. Я изображаю реальность своими глазами. Ты не показал мне реальность, поэтому должен снова позировать. На этот раз так, чтобы металлическую руку было видно. Спроси своего героя, он поймёт.

— Нет, — удивительно уверенно возразил Баки, — он не поймёт.

— Отстойно быть тобой, — весело сказал Майкл.

***

Тони потребовалось два, _два_ дня непрерывной круглосуточной работы, но он это сделал. Стиву и Наташе больше не придётся беспокоиться, что ножи и когти разрежут их костюмы. Невозможно полностью защититься от пуль и лезвий, но Тони внёс в кевларовою формулу изменения, которые сделают его достаточно лёгким, чтобы удовлетворить как Стива, так и Наташу. Это всё ещё была формула Дюпона, поэтому он не мог её продать, но теперь костюмы были более гибкими. Наташа не станет орать на него за то, что он пытался замедлить её реакцию, а Стив не будет жаловаться на чрезмерную нагрузку.

Грёбаные суперсолдатские шпионы-гимнасты. Хотя, если они снова начнут жаловаться, он просто убьёт их обоих и покончит с этим. Они никогда не ценили его стараний.

— Сэр, — сказал Джарвис, — вы снова разговариваете сами с собой. Возможно, пришло время составить вам компанию.

— Компания, да, — согласился Тони, — блестящая идея, Джарвис. Хотя, конечно, это потому, что все твои идеи — это только мои идеи. Сержант Коварные Ботинки до сих пор тебя боится и презирает?

Тони подумал, что если бы искусственный интеллект был запрограммирован на вздох, то Джарвис бы это сделал.

— Боюсь, что да, сэр.

— Мне придётся это исправить. Позже, — добавил Тони, потому что Джарвис обычно был прав насчёт таких вещей. — Общая гостиная, Джарвис. Посмотрим, проснулся ли кто-нибудь из моих супер-шпионов.

— Сейчас три часа дня, сэр.

— Правда? — спросил Тони, зайдя в лифт. Тело ощущалось тяжёлым и в то же время напряжённым — явные признаки переутомления и переизбытка кофеина. — Мне казалось, больше похоже на три часа утра. Такие штуки обычно заканчиваются в начале суток. Почему?

— Боюсь, я не знаю, сэр, — сказал Джарвис, когда двери закрылись.

— Это бесполезно, — отметил Тони.

Теперь Джарвис определённо бы вздохнул. Возможно, Тони должен уговорить его вздохнуть. Это было бы полезно?

— Должен ли я подтвердить эту гипотезу? — Спросил Джарвис.

— Нет, нет, — Тони махнул рукой в воздухе. — Всё в порядке. Напомни мне научить тебя вздыхать, Джарвис.

— Если вы настаиваете, сэр.

Лифт свистяще открылся — какое интересное слово, свистяще — и Тони медленно вышел из него. К счастью, ему не пришлось далеко идти, чтобы найти людей, так как гостиная была занята. Стив сидел посреди дивана, с книгой в руке и с бокалом чего-нибудь оранжевого (вероятно, апельсиновый сок, но Тони был учёным, и он не просто предполагал) на кофейном столике перед собой.

— Amat victoria curam, — продекларировал Тони, высоко вскинув кулак.

Стив поднял от книги голову и посмотрел на Тони — на самом деле это было всё, чего он хотел. Не то чтобы Стив говорил по-латыни.

— Что? Ты снова говоришь не по английски, — сказал Стив, но он уже улыбался, наблюдая за шаркающими шагами Тони.

— Я сделал тебе новый костюм, — пояснил Тони, подойдя к краю дивана, плюхнувшись на него и привалившись к боку Стива.

— И поэтому ты говорил со мной на латыни? — весело спросил Стив, сместившись и приподняв руку, позволяя Тони притиснуться к себе.

— Quidquid Latine dictum sit, altum videtur, — зевнув, ответил Тони.

— Ты не говорил, — саркастично сказал Стив, — я обязательно запомню.

— Это означает, что всё, сказанное на латыни, звучит глубокомысленно. Костюм отличный. Сделал ещё один для Королевы Пауков. Ты должен его примерить, но не вини меня за то, что он натирает. Он остановит когти хеллхаундов, и это важнее.

Стив фыркнул, перехватил книгу и ещё комфортнее прижал к себе Тони.

— Ложись спать, — приказал Стив.

— Джарвис говорит, что мне нужно проводить время с людьми.

— Сон. Мы устроим импровизированную ночь кино, когда ты проснёшься.

— Оу, ты меня, похоже, знаешь. Или что-то в этом роде, — сказал Тони, пытаясь язвить, даже когда глаза закрылись. Он, вероятно, злоупотреблял меткой, но был на восемьдесят процентов уверен, что рядом нет никого, кто мог бы озаботиться тем, насколько он близко к мягкому боку.

Стив, тёплый как печь и удивительно удобный, несмотря на все свои стальные мышцы, не ответил. Вероятно, он знал, что Тони будет продолжать говорить и не ложиться спать. Умный человек, их Кэп. Он был почти так же великолепен, как Пеппер. Даже пах приятно, немного как мыло и…

Тони резко сел, оттолкнув от себя Стива.

— Ты трахаешь Барнса! — обвинил он.

Стив почти соскользнул с дивана от удивления, но сумел себя затормозить. 

— Что? Нет.

— Да, — парировал Тони. Аргумент пятилетки, но это был Стив, поэтому ему пришлось делать всё просто. — Ты пахнешь им. Это, — смутно махнул он руками, — везде.

Взгляд Стива заставил Тони захотеть забиться в угол.

— Если бы я с ним трахался, тебя бы это не касалось, Тони.

— Не касалось? — повторил Тони, поглубже задвинув боль, которую причинил этот приговор. — Конечно, это моё дело. Ты прыгаешь со зданий, когда несчастен, и мне или Сэму приходится тебя ловить.

Это был действительно тупой аргумент, решил Тони.

— Ты прыгаешь с грёбаных зданий… — сердито пожаловался Стив, отмечая страницу и откладывая книгу.

— И когда ты несчастен, мы все несчастны.

Стив вздохнул.

— Я _счастлив_ , Тони.

Тони на это не купится, ни на секунду. Ну, хорошо, может быть только на одну.

— Может быть, — признал он, — но ни один из вас не способен к зрелым, здоровым отношениям с таким количеством эмоциональных и психологических проблем, от которых вы оба всё ещё пытаетесь оправиться.

Твердость в глазах Стива смягчилась.

— Ты снова встречаешься со своим терапевтом, — тихо сказал он, — из-за “Трёх сестёр”?

— Не переводи стрелки на меня, — раздражённо сказал Тони. — Мы говорим о тебе, Кэп, и о твоём... твоём ... не знаю ком, но это означает, что ты делаешь ужасный выбор, потому что ты — всегда самоотверженный идиот.

Взгляд Стива снова похолодел.

— Сэм присматривает за мной, — категорично сказал он. — _Я_ присматриваю за собой, и Наташа, и мы не трахаемся, Тони. Мы... встречаемся. Пытаемся построить отношения.

— Отношения, — скептически повторил Тони. — С Терминатором?

— Он не Терминатор, — резко сказал Стив. — Слушай, мы попытаемся это сделать, нравится тебе или нет, поэтому мне нужно, чтобы ты встал на борт. Честно говоря, мне бы не помешала бы твоя помощь.

Если Тони что-то знал об уловках, то именно она это и была, но он всё ещё собирался на неё попасться. Проклятый Стив и его вечное тактическое преимущество.

— Помощь с чем? — настороженно спросил Тони.

— Есть только один парень, который приглядывает за Баки, и он живёт не здесь. Он живёт в Джерси, так что если… ты можешь присмотреть за ним? Ты — омега, ты такой же упрямый и волевой, как и он, ты поймёшь, через что он проходит, лучше, чем кто-либо другой, и если я веду себя как мудак... я бы хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь мне сказал.

— Я? Ты же понимаешь, что произойдёт убийство?

— Тони, — резко сказал Стив.

Вздохнув, Тони откинулся на спинку дивана.

— И с чего ты решил, что тебе вообще нужна помощь, Капитан Совершенство?

Стив закатил глаза.

— Я уже однажды причинил ему боль, а он… — Стив не уточнил, каким был Баки. — Мне нужно смотреть за собой. Когда я это делаю, приглядывать одновременно и за ним тяжело.

Тони потёр глаза и переносицу; он не мог поверить, что собирается на это согласиться.

Но это был Стив, и он хотел помощи Тони.

— Ладно. 

Когда он снова открыл глаза, Стив подарил ему свою идеальную солнечную улыбку.

— Прекрати, — заворчал Тони, — ты отвратительно счастлив.

— Иди сюда, — настаивал Стив, снова протягивая руку, — тебе всё ещё нужно поспать.

Тони не нужно было повторять дважды. Снова подсев к Стиву, он прижался к его суперсолдатскому боку. Стив снова обнял его, поднял книгу и расслабился. Будто у них никогда и не было этого разговора по душам о его возлюбленном Маньчжурском кандидате. Тони определённо должен повторить этот разговор, чтобы убедиться, что не галлюцинировал из-за недостатка сна.

Хотя Стива действительно отовсюду покрывал запах Барнса, Тони был достаточно измучен, чтобы легко парить между сном и сознанием. Затем лифт свистяще — да, ему понравилось это слово — открылся, и он приоткрыл глаз, обнаружив смотрящего на них Барнса. Стив медленно застыл, словно не был уверен, следует ли ему бежать. Будто он подумал, что обнимашки с Тони не разрешены, и это, чёрт побери, недопустимо. Тони свой суперсолдатский обогреватель не потеряет.

— Другой бок свободен, Сердитый Кот, — сонно пробормотал Тони.

Барнс посмотрел на Тони, его серые глаза были пусты и несколько недоверчивы. Он обошёл вокруг дивана, будто тот горел, поглядывая на Стива, а затем снова переводя взгляд на Тони. Не останавливаясь, он снова кружил, и было ясно, что он не собирается прижиматься ко Стиву. Тони видел, как Стив слегка спал с лица, и это было слишком. Глядя на Барнса, он видел, что и омега замечал уходящую надежду. По крайней мере, если Тони проснулся настолько, чтобы правильно прочитать его сгорбленные плечи.

Барнс нерешительно замедлился, прежде чем подошёл к краю дивана и присел у самого подлокотника, повернувшись к ним. Чтобы держать их в поле зрения. Он оставался настороженным, и Тони всё ещё не спал.

— Баки? — подсказал Стив, но омега просто покачал головой.

Губы Стива сжались в тонкую линию, он пытался скрыть своё разочарование.

— Ну же, Бакотик, — заворчал Тони. — Из-за тебя Стив напялил Лицо Кэпа. Я не кусаюсь, осчастливь день Кэпа.

Барнс вздохнул и стянул обувь, прежде чем закинул ноги на диван и медленно, осторожно вытянул их, пока его пальцы не коснулись бедра Стива. Затем он надавил сильнее, упираясь пальцами в твёрдые мышцы. Если появившаяся на лице Стива улыбка была каким-то признаком, то это действительно осчастливило его день. Идеальная солнечная улыбка вернулась.

— Ты ужасно обнимаешься, — категорично сказал Тони, — мне придётся тебя научить. Когда смогу двигаться, — сжалился он, опустив глаза. — Я занимался снаряжением. Это заняло некоторое время. Тебе тоже нужно сделать. Правильно, Капитан-сосулька?

— Да, Тони, — серьёзно сказал Стив.

— Он сказал “Да, Тони”, — пробормотал Тони. — Это мне намного больше нравится.

Он отдалённо услышал, как Стив сказал что-то ещё, но от него это ускользнуло. В любом случае, не имело большого значения. Стив был счастлив, у него был новый костюм, благодаря которому он будет в безопасности, так и Наташа, и у благоверного Кэпа он скоро тоже будет. Пеппер была с ним счастлива, он не забывал о важных юбилеях или днях рождения весь год, и никто не пытался завоевать мир в течение целых пяти недель. Не о чем было беспокоиться, даже если он только что стал защитником самого порочного ежа в мире.

— Я не ёж, — настаивал Барнс в его сне. По крайней мере, Тони думал, что это был сон.

Так или иначе…

— Докажи, — пробормотал Тони.

— Баки, нет… — сказал Стив, а Тони улыбнулся. Это был очень хороший сон.

***

Настала очередь Клинта исполнять Долг Нянчить Кэпа, или, как сам он его называл, ДНК. Часы, когда Тони или Наташа беспокоились о парне и не слишком скрытно его пасли. Клинт не был полностью уверен, почему они вообще переживали за него, когда был Баки. Он считал, что, может быть, это как-то связано с тем, что Баки нестабилен, или с тем, что Стив превращается в грустного ретривера, когда его нет рядом, но они, казалось, хорошо ладили. Достаточно хорошо, чтобы Клинт не считал необходимым тайно следовать за Стивом в нижний вестибюль.

Если Стив и заметил, то не прокомментировал, что было вполне ожидаемо. Для альфы он терпел много дерьма и не психовал. Как например сумасшедшие омеги-собственники и убийцы с промытыми мозгами. Этот клуб теперь состоял из троих, и Клинт страстно надеялся, что больше никто в него не вступит.

Когда Клинт понял, что Стив расхаживает по вестибюлю, рыща по сторонам, потому что ждёт Барнса, то вытащил свой телефон.

 **Потолочный глаз:** Опоздал на выпускной вечер, Угроза? Собираешься превратиться в тыкву?

 **Потолочная угроза** : Какого хрена?

Вместо ответа Клинт снял короткое видео о том, как Стив сталкерит пост охраны и смотрит на вращающуюся стеклянную дверь. Было прикольно, потому что Стив пиздецки пугал остальных альф в окрестностях, и они не могли оторвать от него глаз. Не то чтобы Стив заметил. По крайней мере, Клинт предположил, что не заметил. Он не мог с уверенностью предсказать, когда Стив был настолько в говно, что ни на что не обращал внимания.

 **Потолочная угроза:** Дерьмо.

 **Потолочный глаз:** Не думаю, что он прям до усрачки всех пугает, но да. Где ты? До сих пор не дал Стиву свой номер телефона?

 **Потолочная угроза:** Он не просил.

 **Потолочный глаз:** Всё равно дай.

Клинт посмотрел на очевидные признаки стресса Стива, то, как он источал агрессию и выглядел готовым взорваться в любую секунду. Покачав головой, он снова напечатал свой вопрос, потому что ладно, может быть, ДНК действительно был необходим. 

**Потолочный глаз:** Где ты?

 **Потолочная угроза:** На пути.

Клинт тихо зарычал в ответ. Омега цеплялся за свои секреты крепче, чем Наташа, а он не думал, что это возможно. В отместку он отправил ещё одно видео с рыщущим Стива — теперь рядом с лифтами, где несколько военных ушли с его пути.

 **Потолочная угроза:** Пригляди, чтобы он не лез в неприятности. Буду минут через пятнадцать. 

**Потолочный глаз:** Насколько ты близко, если доберёшься за пятнадцать минут?

 **Потолочная угроза:** Не близко. На аллитеративном пути.

Клинт прочитал текст дважды, прежде чем понял, что это, может быть, автозамена?

Когда Стив намеренно шуганул женщину в деловом костюме, несущую портфель, Клинт понял, что он специально пугает других до усрачки.

 **Потолочный глаз:** Он делает это нарочно. Что ты натворил, Угроза?

За пять минут, прошедших перед тем, как телефон Клинта просигнализировал о новом сообщении, не произошло ничего хорошего. Он остался там, где был — на вершине одной из скульптур лобби, наблюдая за меряющим зал шагами Стивом. Теперь, когда он знал, что Стив делает это нарочно — беспокоит людей, которые занимались своими делами, смотреть было забавно.

 **Потолочная угроза:** Связь разорвалась. 

— О, нет, Угроза, — пробормотал Клинт, сразу понимая, почему Стив вёл себя как тигр в клетке. Связь разорвалась, и с тех пор он не видел своего омегу. Им повезло, что Стив не начал проводить обыск за пределами башни.

 **Потолочный глаз:** Отправь ему свой номер телефона.

 **Потолочная угроза:** Не могу.

 **Потолочный глаз:** Почему нет?

 **Потолочная угроза:** Занят преобразованием речи в текст.

Клинт уставился на сообщение. Он испытал внезапное, непреодолимое желание побиться головой о стену. Сильно. Эти двое его убьют. Прибейте его. И как получилось, что Баки мог пользоваться голосовым помощником, в то время как Клинт получал только строку неразборчивых слов, когда пытался? Баки был _древним_. Старики не должны понимать технологии.

 **Потолочный глаз:** ладно, я просто промолчу, но оставлять его в день, когда исчезла связь — не лучшая твоя идея. 

**Потолочная угроза:** ожидал, что он побежит за бронёй.

На мгновение Клинт повторил "побежит за бронёй". Долгое мгновение.

 **Потолочная угроза:** Дольше будет тренироваться с новой бронёй. Речь распознаётся отлично, но не всегда понятно. Тут.

Ещё до того, как он закончил читать предложение, кто-то ударил по стеклянным дверям с такой силой, что звук эхом облетел вестибюль. Клинт поднял взгляд и увидел Баки, растрёпанного и запыхавшегося, спешащего к Стиву. Стиву, который замер и уставился на него так, будто мог наброситься в любой момент, а пока просто втягивал воздух. Будто не был уверен, что может доверять своим глазам.

Клинт мысленно начал обратный отчёт: три, два, один, и Стив _рванул_ , прижимая Баки спиной к стене и обхватывая ладонями лицо омеги. Он наклонился и поцеловал его так, будто умрёт, если подождёт ещё одну секунду. Руки Баки взметнулись; обе были закрыты слоями одежд: красное хенли, кожаная куртка, кисти закрыты кожаными перчатками, прячущими металлическую руку. Зловещий вскрик покинул горло омеги, но он не предпринял никаких попыток остановить Стива, просто позволил прижать себя к стене и зацеловывать до полусмерти. 

Стив зарычал, тихо и глухо — не более, чем гул, но наполненный таким желанием, что даже Клинт почувствовал жар под воротником. Баки не просто без каких-то либо протестов позволил грубо себя зажать — в тот момент, когда его спина коснулась стены, он обхватил своего альфу руками, левая ладонь легла на шею Стива. Что только заставило того рычать громче, а целоваться усерднее. Как будто подразумеваемая угроза захвата ещё больше возбудила Стива. Они целовались и лапали друг друга, пока вдруг Барнс не разжал руки и не оттолкнул Стива.

Если раньше Баки выглядел разбитым, взъерошенным и грязным, то теперь было похоже, что его чуть не убили. Его губы были красными, распухшими и влажными. Они смотрели друг на друга, их глаза были тёмными, а грудные клетки тяжело вздымались. На них пялилась половина вестибюля, но они, кажется, не замечали.

— Я не мог тебя найти, — сказал Стив, как будто это всё объясняло.

— Я знаю. Сейчас я здесь.

В его тоне звучали мягкие, почти примирительные ноты. Клинт не знал, что Баки может говорить так нежно.

— Ты ушёл. — Стив всё ещё звучал тоскливо, но теперь, когда Баки был рядом, гнев исчез. Теперь, когда альфа мог видеть его, чувствовать его запах. Это было отвратительно романтично.

— Думал, что вернусь до того, как ты поймёшь, — теперь Баки озирался по сторонам, в общественном месте ему становилось некомфортно. 

Стив заметил, поймал Баки за руку и потащил его к лифту. Вздохнув, Клинт уселся на скульптуру, которую выбрал в качестве своей точки обзора, и снова вытащил телефон. Может он и исполнял ДНК, но не собирался смотреть, что должно произойти. Никто не должен это видеть, кроме Стива.

***

— Если бы Джим был здесь, он бы уже закончил, — сказал Тим Гейбу.

— Если бы Джим был здесь, — парировал Гейб, — я бы этого не делал.

Игнорируя это, потому что Джима не было уже десять лет, Тим сказал: 

— Поторопись. Потребовалось столько времени, чтобы он позвонил нам по скайпу. Если мы опоздаем, то можем умереть до того, как он снова согласится.

— Если будешь меня отвлекать, — заворчал Гейб, — ты умрёшь прежде, чем я закончу.

Прежде, чем Тим успел ответить, динамики ноутбука, который подарил ему на прошлое Рождество внук, зашумели. Теперь знакомые короткие булькающие звуки и завывания входящего звонка в Скайпе — хотя Тим не слишком охотно с ними знакомился. 

— Он звонит нам? — не без удивления спросил Тим, его морщинистые руки нависли над крошечными кнопками.

— Похоже, — сказал Гейб, — если только кто-то другой не использует тот контакт, который он нам дал.

Нажав на зелёную кнопку "принять", Тим улыбнулся, когда показались два экрана видеозвонка. Изображение двух седых стариков, сидящих бок о бок на стульях с низкой спинкой, наложилось на нижний левый углу экрана, на котором был Стив. Парень выглядел точно так, как тогда, когда они видели его в последний раз — когда он заскочил на самолёт Красного Черепа. Тим знал, что это правда, что Стив был заморожен и разморожен, но _видеть_ его таким — нечто совершенно иное. 

— Кэп! — радостно воскликнул Гейб. — Прекрасно выглядишь для стольника. 

Лёгкая улыбка Стива стала уверенней.

— Гейб, Дум-Дум, рад видеть вас обоих в здравии.

— Брось, Кэп, — грубовато сказал Тим, — мы знаем, что дерьмово выглядим, не нужно ходить вокруг да около. Мы смирились со своей смертностью несколько десятилетий назад.

— Может и так, — серьёзно сказал Стив, — но я нет.

Чёрт побери, жутко было смотреть на это молодое лицо, которое они знали и помнили из своего прошлого. В некотором смысле, Тим привык думать о своих друзьях, как о стариках. Видеть такое молодое лицо и знать, что это — человек, под чьим началом они служили семьдесят лет назад… это всё равно что галлюцинация. 

— Поэтому ты не звонил? — проницательно сказал Гейб. — Не писал?

— Да, и нет, — сказал Стив, и он был честен, как никогда. Это заставило Тима следовать за ним в пасть смерти. Несмотря ни на что, он думал, что может доверять Стиву: что он скажет им, с чем они на самом деле столкнулись, каковы были шансы, а затем снова вытащит. Он никогда не доверял так ни одному командиру — за исключением сержанта их отряда, которого им тоже пришлось оставить.

— Видел Пегги…

— Ах, — понимающе сказал Тим, — болезнь Альцгеймера и слабоумие — хуже всего. Но мы в основном в своём уме. Ты всё же позвонил.

Стив наконец улыбнулся.

— Считал, что должен. 

Тим взглянул на Гейба, который кивнул. Тим тоже.

— Теперь, когда всё улеглось, ты поймёшь, почему мы так сильно на тебя давили.

Если бы Тим не знал его так хорошо, если бы его лицо не было точно таким, каким Тим помнил, он бы проглядел настороженность, мелькнувшую во взгляде Стива. 

— По той же причине, по которой я согласился встретиться лицом к лицу, — серьёзно сказал Стив. — Он никогда не позволял мне сказать вам, что он жив, никогда не позволял узнать кому-либо, что он не умер, и он не готов встретиться с людьми, которых оставил.

— Послушай, Кэп, — строго сказал Тим, — Джеймс Барнс был нашим сержантом до того, как появился ты. Когда его забрали, то приходили не за ним. Они пришли за мной, а он сцепился с ними и занял моё место. Если бы не он, то я был бы мёртв. И не только тогда — дюжину раз до этого.

— Он не... я не знаю, каким человеком он был раньше, — с нечитаемым лицом признался Стив. — Я только знаю, что он через многое прошёл. Это его озлобило. Его легко спровоцировать на насилие. Он смотрит на людей так, будто они другого вида, и он не хочет понять или пойти навстречу. И подтолкнуть его к разговору о прошлом? Обычно это заканчивается взрывным противостоянием, — Стив говорил медленно, с преувеличенной осторожностью выбирая слова. Совсем на него не похоже. 

— Он был моим сержантом, — мягко сказал Гейб, — и я подвёл его. У меня не так много времени, чтобы извиниться.

— У всех нас, Кэп, — добавил Тим.

— Я знаю, — сказал Стив, и боль на его лице сказала больше, чем были готовы услышать Тим или Гейб, — но он не готов. Он был военнопленным семьдесят лет, джентльмены. Мы делаем для него всё, что можем, но он не готов.

Где-то снаружи хлопнула о стену дверь, и кто-то закричал: 

— Стив! Мы пришли с подарками!

Тим никогда раньше не видел на лице Стива такой паники. Его руки потянулись к ноутбуку, но что-то упало и с грохотом разбилось, заставив Стива подпрыгнуть. Его рука замерла, наполовину прикрывая камеру, пока он смотрел на что-то (или кого-то), что устроило столько грёбаного шума. 

— Эм, чувак, — раздался незнакомый голос.

— Клинт?! — заорал Стив. — Ты только что?..

Прямо между большим и указательным пальцами Стива, в углу коридора, показалась чья-то длинноволосая голова 

— Всё в порядке, Кэп? — нерешительно спросил Тим, а человек отбросил волосы с лица.

— Ничего не сломалось... — начал говорить человек, и несмотря на длинные волосы и чёрную рубашку, растянувшуюся на более громоздких, чем когда-либо видел у своего сержанта Тим, плечах, в застывшем на полпути к комнате молодом человеке ясно узнавался Баки Барнс. Его серые глаза были расширенными и шокированными, они метались от Стива к ноутбуку и обратно. Он выглядел загнанным в угол, преданным. Его лицо, казалось, было таким же, как помнил Тим, но была в его выражении незнакомая, шокирующая жёсткость и холодность. 

— Сержант? — разом воскликнули Тим и Гейб, и святое дерьмо. — Господи, это ты. Боже, сержант, ты выглядишь... — из лица человека быстро утекали эмоции, широко открытые от удивления глаза теперь подозрительно сузились, челюсти заметно сжались. Тим видел, как трещит в его теле напряжение. — Неважно, — перебил он сам себя, когда Гейб толкнул его локтем. — Сержант, — сказал он громче, — мы так рады, что ты в порядке. Что ты не умер там и... и мы…

Голос Тима надломился, и Гейб быстро подхватил.

— Нам очень жаль, что мы оставили тебя. Если бы мы знали, то вернулись бы за тобой, сержант.

Раздался металлический визг, и Баки дёрнулся, дверная ручка, на которую он опирался, оторвалась... это была металлическая рука? Металлическая рука? Что случилось с его рукой? Старк дал ему новую? Сейчас такое возможно? Мысли Тима метались, как паникующие овцы, разбегались сторону, без какой-либо системы и логики.

Тогда парень зарычал, низко и опасно — ужасный звук, который заставил Тима и Гейба вздрогнуть. Такой рык Тим слышал только от готового убивать и разрывать кого-то на части альфы. Не тот звук, который можно услышать в хоть сколько-нибудь нормальной обстановке.

— Баки! — крикнул Стив, но их сержант резко повернулся и скрылся. Не было другого способа это описать, кроме "убежал, поджав хвост”. Стив сделал шаг, будто хотел последовать за ним, а затем плюхнулся обратно в кресло, в котором сидел, когда позвонил. Тим поморщился, наблюдая, как он тёр лицо обеими руками.

— Я понимаю, что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что он не готов, — медленно сказал Гейб.

Стив кивнул.

— Э-э, — ещё одна голова показалась в углу коридора. Она принадлежала тёмно-русому парню с торчащими во все стороны волосами. — Я пойду?..

— Да, Клинт, — устало сказал Стив.

Когда дверь снова закрылась, Тим спросил:

— Значит, ему сейчас не очень хорошо?

— Он мало говорит, — ответил Стив, — так что трудно сказать. Тот факт, что первые десять вариаций его реакции всегда включают в себя насилие, не помогает. Некоторые дни хуже других. Теперь этот будет одним из плохих.

Тим думал извиниться, но решил этого не делать. Может быть, было слишком рано, как сказал Стив, но у него с Гейбом не было времени. Некоторые вещи необходимо сказать, независимо от того, каким будет ответ. Это — одна из них. Баки мог сделать с этим извинением всё, что хотел, сколько угодно думать, принять его или отклонить. У него была такая роскошь.

— Его второй пол уже выяснился? — спросил вместо этого Тим.

— Омега, — тихо ответил Стив.

— Омега с таким рыком? Святой... — пробормотал Тим, думая о звуке, от которого вставали дыбом волосы. 

— Э-э-э, — тут же многозначительно произнёс Гейб.

Тим не понимал, пока Стив не покраснел и не опустил руки на колени.

— О! — ахнул он, хриплый смех вырвался из его груди. — Ты с сержантом? Господи, какая пара. Держу пари, он тобой крутит как хочет. Так он и делает, верно? Боже, у него отлично получалось. Ставить на место недалёких.

— Да, да, — заворчал Стив, принимая их насмешки. — Он, эм. Я очень к нему привязан.

— Хорошо, — искренне сказал Гейб, — тогда мы знаем, что он в хороших руках.

Тим всё ещё посмеивался, но согласился.

— Тогда мы позволим тебе пойти к твоему омеге, — затаив дыхание, сказал он. — И позвони когда-нибудь!

— Скоро, — многозначительно сказал Гейб.

Стив закатил глаза и попрощался, прежде чем закончил звонок. Изображение почернело, а затем превратилось в знакомую сине-белую заставку Скайпа. Тим уставился на неё, а потом вздохнул, когда Гейб похлопал его по плечу.

— С детьми всё будет в порядке, — пообещал Гейб.

— Детям лучше позвонить, — сердито ответил Тим. — Да ладно, Кэти хранит в коммуне джин.

— Джин, — заворчал Гейб. — Почему мы не можем поиграть в “румми”?

— Потому что ты мухлюешь, — зарычал Тим.

— Да, — пробормотал Гейб, выходя из гостиной и направляясь в холл.

Тим мог только надеяться, что прав. Сержант и Кэп заслужили лучшего за всё, что дали им.


	26. Chapter 26

**Глава 25**

Баки выскочил из квартиры Стива с такой скоростью, что едва не снёс Клинта. Он рванул в коридор и направился прямо к лифту, а потом понял, что ни за что, блядь, на свете не останется в маленькой, закрытой комнате в подобном состоянии. _Там были_ … в груди всё кипело, в горле ощущался привкус желчи. Он свернул налево, захлопывая входную дверь металлической рукой.

Он шумно спускался вниз по пустой лестнице, звук эхом отзывался в голове, в которой гремели едва осознаваемые мысли. Сердце колотилось в груди, рука была липкой от пота, кожа чесалась. Ему необходимо было двигаться, чтобы чувствовать контроль хоть над чем-то. Собственным телом, своими реакциями, но он не мог остановить прилив крови, стук своих мыслей. Дыхание было тяжёлым и неглубоким, будто он бежал часами.

Потребовалось всё мастерство, вся его практика, чтобы успокоить разум и очистить мысли — до тех пор, пока он не доберётся до тренажёрного зала. Он сосредоточился на своём дыхании, на том, как бьётся сердце — ускоренно, даже когда он усиленно старался контролировать его, даже тогда оно почти не слушалось. К счастью, путь до тренажёрного зала не занял много времени, и Баки направился прямо к усиленным боксёрским грушам. Он не удосужился обмотать бинтами живую руку, просто начал бить и пинать всё, что попадалось на пути.

Боль в руках и жжение в мышцах помогали, пусть и не могли полностью очистить разум.

Баки сказал Стиву, сказал ему, что не хотел говорить с последними из своего старого отряда. Он сказал Стиву, что они не должны знать о том, что Баки жив, но этот ублюдок всё равно обнародовал этот факт на чёртовом национальном телевидении. Всё было в порядке, пока он мог это игнорировать, пока ничего не вырвалось наружу. Пока все держали рты на замке.

Как сказал Майкл, то, о чём они не говорили, вернулось, чтобы впиться ему в зад.

Когда дверь в спортзал открылась, Баки уже знал, кто это. Стив. Альфа подошёл не сразу — он ошивался в стороне, наблюдая, пока металлическая рука Баки не разорвала боксёрскую грушу.

— Баки? — неуверенно позвал Стив, и зуд и ярость снова вспыхнули под кожей. — Мне очень жаль. Это должен был быть приватный разговор. Ты не должен был быть замешан.

Баки развернулся к нему, но Стив не вздрогнул и не отступил.

— Знаешь, что мне пришлось сделать, чтобы выжить? — спросил Баки, горько и зло. В этот раз он был готов просто выплеснуть весь скопившийся в груди яд. — Я ненавидел. Я ненавидел людей, которые делали всё это со мной. Ненавидел себя за то, что был достаточно слаб, что сломался, что превратился в животное. Я ненавидел гражданских, людей, которые не подвергались пыткам или изнасилованиям, которых не заставляли делать настолько ужасные вещи, что они боялись когда-либо вспоминать о них. Я ненавидел своё тело за то, что всегда предавало меня, за то, что было оружием, используемым против меня. Вот как я выжил. На одной только ненависти. Это заставляло меня идти, когда я думал, что не смогу продержаться ни часа, ни мгновения больше. Думаешь, я такой же, как ты? С грустными глазами и прощением?

Замерев и широко раскрыв глаза, Стив смотрел на него, его губы раздвинулись от удивления.

— Я — гнев и ненависть, а эти люди там? Думаешь, я просто взгляну на их старые, скрюченные лица, на фотографии их счастливых семей, и выслушаю их извинения? Всё, что я мог видеть, всё, о чём мог думать — они прожили счастливой жизнью, завели семьи, были _счастливы_ , в то время как я превратился в монстра!

Стив двинулся вперёд, медленно, будто Баки был животным, которое может атаковать в любой момент.

— И я ненавижу тебя за то, что заставил меня прочувствовать это снова!

— Баки, — тихо сказал Стив. — Это чувство всё равно было в тебе. Просто ты не позволял ему выйти. Но это нормально, — быстро сказал он, увидев, как Баки по-звериному оскалил зубы. — Это нормально — чувствовать подобное. Что они получили всё, что хотел ты. Ты можешь это чувствовать.

— Я, блядь, буду чувствовать то, что хочу! — рявкнул Баки, только всё больше зверея с каждой секундой.

Стив всё ещё не отступал, не убегал от него и не уходил от его гнева. От угрозы — Баки знал, что он угроза. Будто у Стива была неправильная реакция на страх, что так чертовски много бы объяснило. Он уставился на альфу. Голова почти что кружилась — теперь, когда из него выкипел гнев, всё, о чём он никогда не говорил (потому что это было социально неприемлемо), и он приложил сознательное, отчаянное усилие, чтобы сдержать этот гнев и не напасть на Стива.

— Ты... я не хочу, чтобы меня заставляли что-либо делать! Что угодно, по любой причине! — он начал хотеть, чтобы Стив понял, чтобы увидел то, что никто не видел. — Меня не волнуют причины! Мне плевать, правильно это или неправильно! Всё, что мне нужно — делать то, что хочу, и когда хочу, и никто, ни одна душа не посмеет меня остановить, даже если это для моего собственного так называемого блага. Я не хочу ненавидеть то, что делаю, но если ты подтолкнешь меня, клянусь богом, я уничтожу всё, что увижу!

Баки чувствовал, как покраснело лицо, как вспотела шея, как болели от перенапряжения мышцы. Стив осторожно подкрался ещё ближе. В спокойных, мягких голубых глазах не было страха. 

— Прости, — просто сказал Стив. Только это, ничего больше. Он, наконец, перестал двигаться, застыв на месте и замолчав.

Баки засмеялся — прозвучало практически истерично.

— Прости, — повторил Стив. — Мне жаль, что раньше меня не было рядом. Теперь я с тобой. Если понадоблюсь.

Он говорил так тихо, что Баки пришлось перестать смеяться, чтобы услышать его. И он просто стоял там, так близко, что Баки чувствовал его запах, но не пытался прикоснуться к нему. Пока.

— Попытаешься ко мне прикоснуться — и я тебя покалечу, — пообещал Баки, злой и сбитый с толку одновременно. 

— Я не буду, — заверил Стив, не поддаваясь угрозе, — но если ты захочешь прикоснуться ко мне, то я здесь.

Баки раздражённо фыркнул и уставился на него, настолько ошарашенный, что большая часть гнева была выбита из него явным замешательством. Если Стив и заметил, то этого не показал. Он медленно сел — на пол, прямо там, где стоял. Он свободно скрестил ноги и откинул голову, смотря на Баки и при этом обнажая горло.

— Я здесь. Я всегда буду здесь.

Баки смотрел на него, всё ещё задыхаясь и сжимая вытянутые по швам руки в кулаки.

— Ненавижу, — огрызнулся он — последняя попытка сдержать остатки ярости, которая оставляла его так же быстро, как и взбурлила, возвращаясь в привычное покалывание в затылке.

— Я знаю. Прости. Я здесь, — повторил Стив, ни разу не подняв голоса.

Облизнув губы, Баки медленно разжал кулаки, позволяя металлической руке перекалиброваться.

— Я доверил тебе свои секреты, — сказал Баки, теперь медленнее, спокойнее, однако он ощущал себя так, будто лишился кожи, будто его ударили дюжиной электрошокеров.

— Я знаю, — тихо повторил Стив, всё ещё просто глядя на него.

Баки покачал головой, пробежался обеими руками по волосам и громко выдохнул, быстро вышагивая вокруг Стива. Идиот не пошевелился, даже не повернул голову, чтобы отследить его движения.

— Я ненавижу быть один, — сказал Баки, признавшись в том, что не хотел говорить никому, — но в то же время я ненавижу, когда рядом со мной незнакомцы.

— Ты не одинок, Бак, — мягко сказал Стив, всё ещё не поворачиваясь, позволяя Баки стоять за его спиной.

Баки вздохнул, весь его гнев исчез, оставив только резкую боль и истощение. Опустившись на пол позади Стива, он сместился, пока не коснулся его спиной. Ощущение этой горячей, твёрдой спины напротив его собственной было неожиданно успокаивающим.

Это было... безопасно.

— Я так злюсь, — прошептал Баки.

— Это нормально — чувствовать то же, что и ты, — сказал Стив, чуть сильнее прижимаясь к Баки спиной, — и посмотри, как далеко ты уже зашёл.

Баки фыркнул, глядя на живую руку и уже исцеляющиеся костяшки. Он понятия не имел, когда разбил их.

— И как же?

Стив снова опёрся на него спиной, твёрдо и расслабленно.

— Ты пришёл сюда. Ты так злился, что готов был всё вокруг разнести, но ты не сорвался ни на одного гражданского — не физически. Даже на меня. Ты пришёл сюда — туда, где безопасно.

— Безопасно для кого?

— Для всех.

Баки мысленно фыркнул. Да, точно. Стив снова видел в людях лучшее, глядя на мир сквозь розовые очки. Никто не в безопасности. Ни Баки, ни неопределённые "другие". Они были в безопасности только здесь и сейчас, в этот момент, а в следующий всё может развалиться.

— Почему ты всё время такой оптимист? — спросил Баки, глядя на игру теней на противоположной стене.

— Это не оптимизм. Ты делаешь успехи, может быть, и небольшие, но ты должен принять свои победы. Каждый шаг имеет значение, не только большие.

— Я говорил не о себе, Стив.

Стив фыркнул и устроился поудобнее, задевая плечами спину Баки.

— Хорошо, так о чём мы тогда говорим?

— О тебе, — быстро сказал Баки. Он жаждал отвлечься. — То, как ты смотришь на мир, то, как ты... ты понимаешь, как он работает, но даже умудряешь находить в нём добро. — Он заметил это в Стиве. Это сводило Баки с ума, злило, и всё же оставляло внутри ощущение тепла, потому что он говорил о надежде, а Баки больше не был способен на надежду.

— Это не так уж и сложно, — ответил Стив тихим и спокойным голосом. Успокаивающим, хотя Баки уже успокоился. — Присмотрись внимательнее, и найдёшь всё, что хочешь. Тебе просто нужно определиться, что именно ты ищешь. Как... прямо сейчас? Ты сидишь со мной. Мне это нравится.

Баки нахмурился.

— Для меня всё наоборот. Чем больше я смотрю, тем больше вижу, насколько слабы, насколько разрушительны люди. Я вижу трещины, недостатки, точки давления. С тобой всё по-другому, — сказал Баки, коротко, раздражённо вздохнув. — Ты всегда говоришь так уверенно, всегда так убежден, что всё знаешь лучше всех, и что то, что, по твоему мнению, должно произойти, произойдёт.

— Ты правда это ненавидишь, не так ли?— Стив вздохнул, и Баки почувствовал всем телом, как выпятилась на вдохе его грудь и медленно, плавно расслабилась на выдохе. — Я не всегда уверен, но я должен.

— Должен, блядь, — фыркнул Баки. — Никто тебя не принуждает. Это твой выбор.

Напряжение снова сковало спину Стива, пробиваясь в мышцы, пока он не почувствовал, что Баки прислонился к нему.

— Так и есть, — сухо согласился он.

Баки ждал продолжения, но его не последовало — Стив во всей красе, стоило ожидать от него подобного.

— И? — разозлившись, надавил Баки.

Стив молчал, его спина была твёрдой, как камень.

— Ты лицемер, знаешь, — спокойно обвинил Баки. — Говоришь, что рядом, и что всегда будешь, что я могу поговорить с тобой, но затыкаешь меня. Ты мне не доверяешь. Почему я должен доверять тебе?

Слова попали в точку, если то, как вздрогнул Стив, было каким-то знаком.

— Этого от меня ждут, — пробормотал Стив, — я выбираю быть тем, кем хотят меня видеть.

Баки вздохнул, сползая вниз и откатываясь в сторону, чтобы лечь на пол рядом со Стивом и смотреть на него снизу вверх.

— То есть я потратил десятилетия на борьбу, пожертвовал большей частью своей человечности, заплатил кровью за то, чтобы сохранить свою личность, чтобы отвоевать право быть собой… а ты сам от этого отказываешься? Потому что… почему?

Глядя на него, Стив слегка скривил губы, но в его глазах не было никакого тепла.

— Это совсем не то же самое, — утверждал он. — У тебя не было выбора.

— Конечно, был. Я мог бы просто смириться и уберечь себя от множества боли и страданий. Чёрт, я бы, вероятно, спас себя от всех этих связей, если бы просто решил быть хорошим маленьким заключенным и делать то, что ожидалось от кого-то в моём положении.

Стив с растущим огорчением смотрел на него, его глаза расширились.

— Это не... Баки...

— Так оно и есть! Ты уничтожаешь сам себя. Уничтожаешь свою истинную личность ради чего? Публичности? Гражданских? Фьюри? Миру бы настал конец, если бы ты сказал, чего действительно хочешь?

— Я... Ты торопишься с выводами, — сказал Стив, но в его голосе было мало уверенности, и он больше не встречался с Баки взглядом.

Баки повернулся лицом ко Стиву.

— О, вовсе нет. Всё начинается с мелочей. Сначала они просят тебя отказаться от чего-то, всего лишь какой-то мелочи. Только один раз. И как только ты это сделаешь, уже будешь на крючке. В следующий раз тебя попросят пожертвовать чем-то большим, и ты скажешь "нет", но они укажут, что раньше ты уже отказался от чего-то по тем же причинам. Почему не сейчас? Стив, ты уже на этой скользкой дорожке.

Стив покачал головой, но Баки не закончил.

— Когда мы боролись с АИМ? Всё, что ты чувствовал, но не показывал? Гнев, от которого у меня дыхание перехватывало? Отвращение? Яростное удовлетворение, когда головорезы умерли? Когда мы не могли взять их в плен? Ты играл в идеального солдатика. Под маской бессердечного, бездушного символа, забывая, что люди следуют за лидером, человеком, а не карикатурой, которая не имеет своих собственных мыслей или чувств.

— У меня есть…

— Знаешь, у кого нет чувств? — оборвал Баки. — Желаний? Слабостей? Что всегда бесчеловечно идеально? — Теперь Баки стоял на коленях, глядя Стиву в лицо, в его широко открытые, уязвимые и потрясённые глаза. — _Оружие_.

Стив так вздрогнул, что отшатнулся от Баки, ощутив вес его руки. На этот раз альфа не пытался ответить. Он медленно откинулся на пол, будто слишком быстрое движение выведет из равновесия, и он снова упадёт. Он до сих пор не встретил взгляда Баки, но его голубые глаза метались по полу, словно пытаясь прочитать что-то, что могло бы подсказать ему, что делать, что думать... нет, что сказать. Ещё одна вещь, которую заметил Баки: Стив никогда не говорил ни слова, если полностью его не продумывал.

— Ненавижу, — тут же сказал Баки. — Я ненавижу, что ты играешь эту роль и со мной. Среди всех людей, абсолютно всех людей в мире, думаешь, _я_ бы хотел, чтобы ты играл для меня идеальное оружие?

Наконец, Стив снова встретил его взгляд, часть паники покинула его.

— Нет, — немедленно, не раздумывая сказал он. Затем потянулся к Баки, но остановился на полпути к его щеке. — Можно?

Когда Баки кивнул, рука Стива продолжила движение вперёд, проводя кончиками пальцев у него под глазами.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я знаю, что ты уходишь от темы, — сказал он, в его тоне промелькнула дразнящая нота, прежде чем исчезла, — но... никто... не знает, — медленно сказал он, неуверенный то ли в себе, то ли в своих словах, — кем я был. Возможно, Дум-Дум и Гейб, Пегс не помнит, и когда я проснулся... они уже решили. Кем был Капитан Америка, а я не соответствовал их представлениям. Никто... не хочет Стива Роджерса. Они хотят костюм.

— Тогда нахуй костюм, — зарычал Баки, склоняясь к Стиву, кладя ладони на его бицепсы и слегка встряхивая.

Стив засмеялся, прикрывая руки Баки своими. Смех резко затих, и он крепко сжал его ладони, достаточно крепко, чтобы кости живой руки заболели.

— Я тебя услышал, хорошо? Но мне это нужно, если я хочу изменить мир к лучшему.

— Херня.

Стив вздохнул.

— Мы это уже проходили.

— Нет, не проходили. Ты просто делаешь то, что, как думаешь, хотят видеть люди. Это не имеет ничего общего с миром, только с твоим чувством собственной неполноценности. Ты как будто думаешь, что Стив Роджерс недостаточно хорош, но фальшивый, пластиковый Капитан Америка каким-то образом спасёт мир, не имея ни единой собственной мысли, — зарычал Баки.

Баки чувствовал себя так, будто что-то его душит. Как Стив мог, как он мог выбросить свою свободу воли, шанс что-то почувствовать и выражать? О чём он думал?

— Нет, — снова заспорил Стив, — всё гораздо сложнее. — Рука ещё сильнее сжала металлическую руку Баки, хотя та, что лежала на живой, была нежна. — Когда я проснулся, я мог уйти. От всего этого, но я не знал, что, чёрт возьми, делать с самим собой. Тогда Фьюри предложил мне миссию, и это было как... спасательный круг. Я знал это. Я был в этом хорош. Может, и не сразу, но я хочу это сделать, а ты не... не видел нас. Миру наставал конец у нас под носом, и мы не могли перестать бороться. Так что я это сделал. Сделал то, что они ожидали, и это сработало, Бак, но когда я перестану? Когда я стану только самим собой? Я не могу... всё всегда идёт не так. То слушание в Конгрессе? Я не мог сделать это как Стив Роджерс. Никто его не слушает.

— Боже мой, ты действительно веришь в эту еботню. — Баки сел на пятки, глядя на Стива. — Ты правда, серьёзно веришь, что твоя команда следует за тобой, потому что ты притворяешься пластиковой фигуркой?

— Нет, не _они_. — Сомнение мелькнуло на лице Стива. — Может быть немного. Только остальные.

— Стив, — мягко сказал Баки. — Твою команду так пугает твоё психическое здоровье, что они составили грёбаный график в гугле, где расписали, кто и когда будет тебя нянчить. Они ненавидят Капитана Америку, но любят Стива Роджерса и до жути боятся, что потеряют его. И не по вине какого-либо врага, снайпера или бомбы, а из-за самого тебя и твоих страхов.

Сейчас взгляд Стива метнулся к глазам Баки, настойчиво выискивая в них ответы — как до этого на полу. Тем не менее, его руки не отпустили Баки, словно тисками удерживая на месте его ладони. 

— Тони выпустил браслеты “что бы сделал Стив” на прошлое Рождество.

— Что бы сделал что? — непонимающе переспросил Баки.

— “Что бы сделал Стив”, — повторил Стив. — Некоторые люди носят браслеты “что бы сделал Иисус” — они нужны, чтобы напомнить сомневающимся христианам, что нужно делать то, что сделал бы на их месте Иисус.

Баки не думал, что когда-нибудь почувствует по отношению к Старку что-то тёплое, но в этот момент он был готов обнять этого гения.

— _Стив_ , — подчеркнул Баки, склоняясь ближе, заставляя Стива смотреть ему в глаза, заставляя его видеть, насколько он серьёзен, — не Капитан Америка. Что бы сделал Стив. Не “что бы сделал Капитан Америка”.

— Что? — переспросил Стив, моргая так быстро, что Баки видел, как трепещут его ресницы.

— Ты меня слышал, — просто сказал Бак.

Стив закрыл глаза и вздохнул.

— Я не хочу всё время быть правым.

— Итак, подведём итог: единственный человек, которого ты радуешь таким поведением — Фьюри и ему подобные, и знаешь, почему? Потому что им нравится иметь под рукой оружие, и не нравится — людей.

Глаза Стива потухли и, наконец, выглядели поверженными.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — пробормотал Стив, и Баки засмеялся.

— И теперь ты крадёшь мои реплики.

— Иногда они удивительно уместны, — надменно сказал Стив, его глаза всё ещё были пусты, руки сжимали ладони Баки.

Баки подполз ближе, подталкивая Стива и притягивая к себе, пока тот не прижался к нему, положив голову ему на плечо. Когда он, наконец, отпустил руки Баки, тот завёл их ему за спину и крепко сжал, как, казалось, хотел Стив.

— Ты думаешь, мне всё равно, что я не обращаю на тебя внимания, — тихо сказал Баки. — Я обращаю. Я знаю, как ты сражаешься, я знаю, что ты оставляешь левый бок незащищенным чаще, чем здоровый. Я знаю, что рядом с сильными женщинами тебе неудобно, и ты быстро опускаешь голову, когда к тебе подходит уверенная в себе женщина. Я знаю, что с каждым из своих Мстителей ты говоришь немного иным тоном. Я знаю, что ты боишься, что информация о твоей стае выйдет наружу, и того, как это может повлиять на её членов. Я знаю, что ты кусаешь нижнюю губу, когда думаешь о сексе. Ты не доверяешь своему телу и слишком стесняешься своего размера и силы, но когда ты сосредоточен на чём-то, то забываешь о неловкости и становишься изящен. Я знаю: ты думаешь, что я держу тебя на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но меня просто не интересует идеальное лицо, которое ты пытаешься показать миру. Стив Роджерс, парень, который дерзил мне на протяжении всего пути через "Три сестры”? Этого парня я хочу, и когда он вернётся? Я с радостью дам ему всё, что смогу.

— А что, если я не уверен, не должен ли быть ими обоими? — спросил Стив, крепче прижавшись к груди Баки. Его губы были прямо напротив горла, и когда он говорил, Баки мог чувствовать их прикосновения к коже, тепло его дыхания и кривую улыбку. Последняя становилась больше по мере того, как он говорил. — Не мог бы ты мне помочь? Убедиться, что я не потеряю себя?

— Я хоть раз молчал из-за твоей херни? — решительно спросил Баки. — В случае, если ты не заметил, я вроде как не люблю это делать.

— Мм, — промычал Стив, — особенно когда это означает, мы не должны говорить о своих проблемах.

— Ну, доказано, что лучшей защитой является нападение, не так ли?

— Я тоже злюсь, — тихо сказал Стив ему в горло, — что у всех них счастливый конец. Что глупо, понимаешь? Потому что именно поэтому я сделал это — чтобы у всех мог быть счастливый конец, но я никогда не думал... я никогда не думал, что я проснусь, и у них будет всё, о чём я мечтал, а у меня останется… ничего.

— Так злись, — легко сказал Баки. Пусть Стив рассердится, пусть он злится, язвит, пусть ведёт себя как мудак. Баки было всё равно, начнёт ли Стив ругаться или жаловаться, или просто сердиться. Он предпочёл бы это тому идеальному, невозмутимой, неприкасаемой маске Капитана Америки.

Стив пошевелился, потёршись носом и щекой о горло Баки, по его ароматическим железам. Теперь на нём повсюду будет запах Баки.

— Ничего не помогает, — со вздохом сказал Стив, — не пойми меня неправильно, я был зол долгое время и до сих иногда злюсь... когда думаю о Пегги, но… я решил, что теперь могу построить свой собственный счастливый конец. Я могу получить то, что есть у них.

Баки закатил глаза.

— Думаю, если ты начнёшь использовать в своих заявлениях больше “я”, то начало будет положено, — с сомнением произнёс Баки.

— Понятия не имею, что ты имеешь в виду, — пробормотал Стив, но, похоже, ему было всё равно, потому что он всё ещё тёрся о Баки, — что я знаю — я начинаю понимать. У меня, — его голос потерял часть уверенности, — есть ты?

— Да, — подтвердил Баки, хотя он не был уверен, что память Стива так хороша, как он утверждал. Супер-сыворотка и эйдетическая память, пошло оно в зад. Сколько раз он уже говорил парню, что не передумает?

Стив облегчённо выдохнул и снова устроился на груди Баки.

— Ты тоже можешь, — мягко сказал он. — Как я могу ожидать счастливого финала с тобой, если ты этого не сделаешь?

— Ну, если ты решишь устроить себе счастливый конец с каким-то другим парнем, то он наступит очень скоро...

— Да? — спросил Стив, и Баки почувствовал, как его прижатые к его коже губы изгибаются в улыбке. — Почему это?

— Потому что, во-первых, я метко стреляю, и во-вторых, я не делюсь, — зарычал Баки, крепко хватая Стива.

— И, — медленно сказал Стив, — ты не передумаешь.

Баки широко, блистательно улыбнулся, позволяя показать все зубы.

— Нет.

— Я думаю, — сказал Стив. — Что эта неторопливость работает.

Улыбка Баки немедленно стёрлась с лица, и он заскулил.

— Ненавижу её.

— Потому что я к тебе не прикасаюсь?

— Прошло уже несколько недель! — пожаловался Баки. — Я хочу секса.

Стив сел, отстранился, и Баки зарычал. Схватив его, он дернул на себя, затаскивая Стива с пола к себе колени. Альфа не сопротивлялся, его глаза поражённо расширились, и он вскрикнул. Однако, к лёгкому удивлению Баки, он остался.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив, ёрзая, чтобы устроиться поудобнее и обнять плечи Баки, — ну, я волнуюсь, что ты не понимаешь, что секс только замаскирует наши проблемы. Что если мы не научимся быть вместе без него, то не поймём, как быть вместе с ним… — что-то мелькнуло на лице Стива, и он торопливо добавил: — и я действительно волнуюсь, что если мы снова повяжемся, временно или нет, я причиню тебе боль.

Баки боролся с желанием удариться головой о ближайшую стену. Сколько раз ему приходилось говорить Стиву, что он не передумает? Временно или постоянно, в данный момент это не имело для Баки никакого значения. Что его волновало, так это Стив, который боялся, что Баки передумает и остановится, который решал за него. Это заставило сердце Баки ускориться.

— Я сказал тебе, — проговорил Баки, — возвращаясь к тебе, я знал, что если мы снова трахнемся, ты можешь опять меня повязать. Ненадолго, и не то чтобы я хотел, чтобы это произошло, но... когда мы дрались вместе, и я мог чувствовать тебя, и найти тебя... это было приятно. Как будто раньше было не так, и я... думаю... каково бы было, не будь связь дефектной. Будь в ней весь ты.

Глаза Стива распахнулись, губы приоткрылись, и Баки свирепо посмотрел на него — на случай, если тот попробует посмеялся или сказать, что это не то, чего он хочет. Конечно, ему причинили боль, но Баки знал, чего хочет. Никто не стал бы ему перечить, и связь со Стивом? Да, он хотел.

— Баки, — медленно сказал Стив, бросив глаза на его губы, горло, и Баки откинул подбородок, чтобы Стив мог видеть всё, что было ему предложено. К его удовлетворению, Стив застонал. — Хорошо, хорошо, — сказал он, слишком быстро и слишком громко, — я... каждый раз, когда я... просыпаюсь без тебя, — Баки почувствовал, как сжался желудок, — мне страшно, ясно? Мне просто... нужно время.

— Сколько?

— Я не знаю, — признался Стив. — Недолго. Просто... немного, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Баки, — но только потому, что ты не напялил Лицо Кэпа.

— О, боже, — застонал Стив, упав лбом на плечо Баки, — перестань разговаривать с Клинтом.

— Нет, — серьёзно сказал Баки, — он мой потолочный приятель.

Стив засмеялся, дыхание защекотало кожу Баки.

— Хорошо, — зарычал Баки, — раз я не могу заняться сексом, то выметайся.

Вместо того, чтобы двинуться, руки Стива вцепились в Баки.

— Нет! Я хочу обниматься с Бакотиком.

Баки помимо воли рассмеялся.

— Ладно, ты прижимаешься ко мне, а я прижимаюсь к твоему члену, посмотрим, понравится ли ему сейчас.

Стив зарычал, но в этом не было вызова.

— Ты ему слишком нравишься. А я продолжаю говорить тебе, что в этом и проблема.

— Это не проблема, — утверждал Баки. Он был очень уверен в своём аргументе.

— Проблема, — заспорил Стив, игриво и расслабленно.

Всё ещё улыбаясь, Баки сжал его покрепче. Он бы подождал, даже если бы Стив продолжил тупить — сколько угодно, пока у Баки будет он. Стив, который не пытается быть тем, кем не является, только самим собой.

***

Баки свернул за угол и так резко остановился, что чуть не поскользнулся. Он знал, что Стив где-то рядом: его свежий и сильный запах стоял в коридорах, и Баки легко смог выследить его в этом большом, но всё-таки замкнутом пространстве Башни. Однако он сразу забыл, чего хотел, как только увидел Стива. Стив прислонился к стене. Одет он был так же, как всегда: просто добавьте пару подтяжек, и снова настанет 1935. Его остановил не вид. А маленькая блондинка, прислонившаяся к стене рядом с ним.

Она не доставала ему и до плеч и смотрела на альфу сквозь длинные темные ресницы. Склонившись вперёд и обхватывая руками кофейную кружку, она, в своём сером костюме, так и излучала приглашение. Стив вежливо улыбался, как всегда делал, когда люди флиртовали с ним, и также склонился вперёд. Он внимательно наклонил голову, поза указывала на расслабленность и открытость, и он позволяя ей вклиниться в своё личное пространство глубже, чем обычно позволял любому, кто не являлся Мстителем.

То, что она только что сказала, заставило его рассмеяться, слегка повернув голову, поэтому Баки увидел его профиль. Его улыбку, всего лишь полуухмылку, а потом он снова повернулся. 

— Я безусловно заинтересован, — дружелюбным и тёплым голосом сказал Стив.

Баки хотел её убить.

— Стив, — позвал Баки и приблизился, делая свой шаг непринуждённым. Стив тут же поднял голову и широко, сияюще улыбнулся. Это было бы приятно — так легко переключить внимание альфы на себя, за исключением того, что он так и не отошёл от — Баки принюхался — беты.

— Эй, Бак, — легко сказал Стив, — тебе что-то нужно?

Подойдя ко Стиву вплотную, Баки размышлял о своей сопернице. Она была улыбчивой, дружелюбной и безоружной, но он чувствовал, что её взгляд был таким же оценивающим, как его собственный. Значит, не гражданская. Не то чтобы Стив когда-нибудь выбирал гражданских. Нет, ему нужен был кто-то, чей внутренний огонь соответствовал его собственному.

— Кто твоя подруга? — спросил Баки, полностью игнорируя вопрос.

Взгляд Стива повернулся к женщине и обратно к нему.

— Шэрон Картер, это сержант Джеймс Барнс. Баки, Шэрон работает на ЩИТ, в основном под прикрытием. Мы обсуждали совместную операцию.

— Да, — быстро добавила Шэрон, — я бы украла у вас вашего лидера. Всего на несколько дней. Во Флориде есть картель, занимающийся контрабандой некоторых интересных артефактов, и я могла бы использовать уникальный, — её взгляд упал на тело Стива, — опыт Капитана.

— В артефактах? — недоверчиво спросил Баки.

— Нет, — ответил Стив. — В том, чтобы выбивать дурь. Я буду изображать телохранителя. Молчать, угрожать и наблюдать, не пойдёт ли что-нибудь не так.

— Моё прикрытие — известный аукционист с чёрного рынка, — пояснила Шэрон, но, даже обращаясь к Баки, смотрела она на Стива. — Она, как известно, имеет особый вкус в выборе телохранителей. Капитан как раз подходит.

Стив усмехнулся, покраснел, но всё равно выглядел довольным. Никакого притворного непонимания, что Стив любил разыгрывать с другими, никакого наивного румянца. Это был человек, который заводил и нервировал Баки своей жёсткостью. Осознающий свою привлекательность, внимательный, нахальный и уверенный в себе. Баки ненавидел, что эта бета могла так легко вытащить из Стива эти черты, тогда как Баки приходилось вцепляться в них и тащить изо всех долбаных сил.

— Вы уже работали вместе, — заявил Баки.

— Несколько раз, — Стив не потрудился скрыть облегчение. Если он что-то скрывал... — Ты так и не сказал, что тебе нужно, Бак.

— Ты сказал, что я могу найти тебя, если захочу поспарринговаться, — сказал Баки. Было у него ощущение, что просьба неадекватна. Хотел бы он, чтобы был другой предлог оттащить Стива от Шэрон. — Итак, вот он я.

Стив протянул руку, сжимая его плечо. Помечая своим запахом, делая Баки своим. Только на этот раз это было не так приятно, потому что рука Стива упала, жестом подзывая Шэрон ближе.

— Давай в другой раз, — сказал Стив, когда Шэрон оказалась в тени его рук. Не прикасаясь — она не была частью стаи, он не прикасался к ней, — но действие сопровождалось пародией на объятия, которые заставили Баки стиснуть зубы. — Нам с Шэрон нужно закончить обсуждение миссии.

— Стив, — резко сказал Баки, — ты в отпуске.

Альфа немедленно остановился, повернувшись к нему. Поймал Баки за руку, он не притянул ближе, так как знал, что Баки ненавидит публичные проявления чувств. Однако в этот раз именно этого он и хотел.

— Никакой работы, пока он не закончится, — пообещал Стив, — это просто детали, обещаю. Я найду тебя, как только мы закончим. Хорошо?

Баки это не понравилось. Он совершенно не доверял ЩИТу, он уже видел, как легко в него проникнуть. Баки яростно ненавидел то, что Стив выходил из поля зрения и планировал секретную миссию с незнакомкой, без него. Он неохотно мог позволить другим Мстителям прикрывать Стиву спину, но этой девчонке?

Он хотел зарычать на женщину, прогнать её, но Стив нетерпеливо, умоляюще смотрел на него, очевидно, желая, чтобы он сотрудничал.

— Я не доверяю ЩИТу. Ты не должен уходить на миссию, не взяв с собой в качестве подкрепления кого-то из Мстителей, — спокойно сказал Баки.

— Она племянница Пегги, — ответил Стив, — я доверяю ей так же, как любому Мстителю.

Как будто наличие общего с давно умершей омегой ДНК могло что-то означать. Как будто Шэрон не могла предать Стива, или сама не могла быть предана. В любом случае, Баки стёр с лица все эмоции. Было бесполезно публично ругаться со Стивом, ему просто нужно было найти способ как-то обойти Стива и его слепую преданность.

— Приятно было познакомиться, сержант Барнс, — вежливо сказала Шэрон через плечо, когда Стив снова отстранился. Она была слишком добра, чтобы злорадствовать, что увела Стива. Такого человека заслужил Стив. В отличие от Баки, который почти потянулся за ножом, почти выпалил, чтобы Стив подождал. Однако он не стал бы подвергать опасности свою гордость. Были и другие способы показать Стиву, что его нельзя игнорировать. Его не заменят. Шэрон Картер — никто, особенно когда у Стива был Баки.

Теперь Баки просто нужно было найти способ как защитить Стива, так и убедиться, что великий идиот останется в безопасности.

***

Баки проснулся с засевшей глубоко в животе болью. Спазматической, тянущей болью, усугубляемой горящим под кожей огнем. В определенной степени он привык к течкам. После десятилетий почти постоянного нахождения в этом состоянии, течка всегда была у него на уме, — всегда рядом, всегда вот-вот начнётся. Эта была другой. Было жарко, как никогда. Мысли снова сбивались на секс, на Стива, его тело, его _член_. Он хотел почувствовать это тело над собой, так хотел ощутить его между ног, что было больно. Впервые в своей жизни он мечтал о том, чтобы альфа засунул в него свой член. Чтобы _Стив_ протолкнул в него свой узел, растягивая и заставляя скулить от ощущения полноты, натянутости и жжения. Соединяя их, трахая его снова и снова.

После того, как он бросил подавители, течка вернулась. Решение прекратить их принимать всё еще было противоречивым. Он был волен делать то, что хотел, но сомневался, что другие Мстители доброжелательно отнесутся к запаху. Пеппер было бы всё равно, несмотря на её второй пол — она была повязана и почти так же хорошо себя контролировала, как и Стив. Наташа испытала бы отвращение, Тони — ярость, Клинт — разочарование, Брюс и Сэм — раздражение.

А Стив…

Что бы сделал Стив? Именно это не давало ему принять подавители. Какая-то иссохшаяся, человеческая его часть знала, что решать проблему таким способом безжалостно, но это было всё, что он знал. Как бороться, как выживать, как не поддаваться несмотря ни на что. Он нуждался... Баки не мог это сказать даже в уединении собственного разума.

Что значила та связь? То, что она вообще существовала, пусть и слабая и дефектная, ошеломляло. Баки честно думал, что больше не способен на это после того, как последний куратор не смог его повязать. Ещё до этого связи стали слабыми, нитевидными. Последняя почти разорвалась, когда появился следующий куратор — предыдущий погиб в автомобильной аварии. Даже когда Баки ничего не соображал из-за течки и наркотиков, связь не образовывалась.

Но быть повязанным со Стивом? Быть способным видеть его за маской. Знать, если он ранен, когда ему больно, и где он — это внушало чувство безопасности, которого Баки не ожидал. Комфорта, хотя его альфа был немного безумным, любил делать тупые вещи и сталкиваться с опасными ситуациями, когда единственным средством защиты был грёбаный фрисби. И даже не начинайте говорить Баки о том, как слепо он доверял Стиву время от времени.

А ещё та женщина, Картер. Стив, казалось, совершенно забыл, что она была завербована ЩИТом, проводила большую часть своего времени в ЩИТе с персоналом ЩИТа. Люди, как правило, поглощают и интернализируют взгляды группы, с которой себя идентифицируют. Стив собирался на миссию ЩИТа без Мстителей, когда менее трёх лет назад тот на семьдесят процентов состоял из агентов Гидры. Он просто напрашивался на неприятности. Стив так легко мог просто исчезнуть. И, что ещё хуже, пройдут дни или даже недели, прежде чем кто-либо из Мстителей узнает, что Стив пропал. Хотя похищение было не единственным, что беспокоило Баки.

Стив был идиотом. Тем, кто думал, что ему нужно угодить людям у власти, нужно стать совершенным, чтобы быть достойным звания Капитана Америки, и Баки ставил свою оставшуюся живую руку на то, что такое мышление было навязано Фьюри и ему подобными. Сколько раз Стивом тонко эмоционально манипулировали, чтобы заставить его действовать как идеальный маленький солдатик? Как кукла, которая делала то, что "правильно", которая "служила" вместо того, чтобы задавать вопросы? Сомневаться?

Что бы не думал Стив, такая манипуляция не всегда была очевидной, не была навязчивой. Существовали сотни, тысячи способов воздействовать на психику, мягко, хитро промывать людям мозги и вбивать в них мышление корпорации. Чтобы заставить их колебаться, сомневаться в своих решениях в тот решающий момент, который будет означать победу для другой стороны.

Баки знал это из первых рук, испытал всё это на себе. Это была одна из причин, по которой он был таким агрессивным, почему всегда бросал вызов. Он обнаружил, что людям трудно сосредоточиться на том, чтобы им манипулировать, когда он постоянно их провоцировал и заставлял обороняться на каждом шагу. Стив не заставлял его смотреть на своих так называемых друзей, своих командиров и лидеров, в которых он верил, и сомневаться в каждом сказанном ими слове, в каждом вдохе. Стив не хотел этого делать, но Баки — да. Он мог и хотел.

Он дразнил, терзал, раздражал их, а после заставлял объясняться каждую секунду каждого дня. Баки мог убедиться, что люди, с которыми работал Стив, ничего не готовили против него. И он мог сделать это лучше, чем кто-либо. Лучше, чем Наташа, чья лояльность время от времени явно была под вопросом. Лучше, чем Старк, который имел потенциал, но был ослеплён собственным высокомерием. Старк не понимал, что его врагу не нужно быть умнее его, чтобы поймать его в ловушку. В отличие от них, Баки это знал и, глядя на действия Стива, как он путался со ЩИТом, явно не уверенный в своей цели, он должен был это сделать. Ради Стива, нравится это ему или нет.

Баки хотел вернуть связь по многим причинам, но Стив так настаивал на том, чтобы замедлиться. И Баки дал ему недели, чтобы обдумать это, недели, чтобы убедиться, что он хочет связи с ним. Честно говоря, дело обстояло так: Стив либо хотел связи, либо нет. Баки не был уверен, что будет делать, если Стив в конце концов решит, что не хочет, но он чувствовал, что у них заканчивается время. У Стива заканчивалось время. Неторопливость была хороша, пока Стив был в отпуске и в безопасности. Теперь, когда отпуск кончился? Стив уже планировал длительные миссии. Времени ждать больше не было.

Баки принял решение некоторое время назад, и, как уже повторял Стиву снова и снова, не собирался его менять. Но Стив ждал какого-то неопределенного момента, который Баки не мог себе представить, и не принимал во внимание того, что, стоит ему снова выйти в поле, они могут легко разделиться навсегда. Как бы хорош не был Баки, он не был богом, и он мог потерпеть неудачу, мог быть убит, схвачен, искалечен. Как и Стив.

Баки не собирался ждать, пока кто-то уничтожит их шанс, не позволит Стиву подвергнуть опасности будущее, которое может быть у них, только потому, что не может принять решение. Баки не знал, как отреагирует Стив; был только один способ узнать.

Поднявшись с кровати, Баки приготовился к своему дню.

Зал был пуст, когда он выходил из своей комнаты, но Баки слышал голоса из общей зоны. Он последовал за ними и обнаружил Тони, Наташу, Клинта и Стива на кухне. Клинт сидел на кухонном столе, ел хлопья из миски и смеялся над тем, что сказал Тони. Наташа сидела за кухонным столом вместе с Тони, терпеливо улыбаясь им, в то время как Стив стоял у плиты, готовя то, что пахло яичницей с беконом.

Баки надеялся, что это яичница с беконом.

Запретив себе нервничать, Баки вышел из зала и упал на стул напротив Тони. Разговор моментально прекратился. Наташа пристально смотрела на Баки, Тони выглядел взбешённым, а Клинт просто уставился на него, медленно жуя свою еду. Затем он соскользнул со стола и встал слева от Стива, откинувшись назад и скрестив руки.

— Какого хрена ты делаешь? — потребовал Тони. Единственной реакцией Стива было напряжение, появляющееся в его плечах.

— Сижу, — легкомысленно сказал Баки, откинув голову и показывая Тони шею, излучая вызов. После стольких лет, когда ему приходилось защищать всё, что удавалось получить, это вышло инстинктивно. После стольких лет, за которые у него отняли всё, Баки был готов ощериться тут же, стоило произойти чему-то, напоминающему вызов. Не имело значения, что он это начал: Баки не мог сдержаться. Так он был воспитан.

Тони сузил глаза, но не отвёл взгляд и не отступил.

— Почему ты не принял подавители? — потребовала Наташа, не давая ему уклоняться от вопроса и отвлекая внимание от Тони. Она гораздо лучше контролировала язык своего тела, не излучала прямой вызов, но не скрывала недовольства. Как истинная омега, она ненавидела запах другого течного омеги. Это — укоренившийся инстинкт, подсознательная, животная часть разума, воспринимающая его как угрозу — как кого-то более плодовитого.

Баки пожал плечами.

— Если тебя это беспокоит, есть быстрое решение.

Громкий треск эхом пронёсся по всему этажу. Все взгляды обратились к кухне — Клинт держал руку на спине Стива, прислонившись к нему, весь излучая беспокойство. От альфы исходило напряжение, он склонил голову и сгорбил плечи, словно пытаясь сжаться в комок. Находящаяся возле плиты рука раздавила гранитную столешницу, осколки упали на пол у его ног.

— Стив? — позвала Наташа, приподнимаясь со стула.

Клинт поднял руку и махнул вниз. Хоть и медленно, но Наташа снова села, и Баки прочувствовал пробивающийся гнев, когда рука Клинта вернулась к спине Стива. Никто не должен прикасаться к Стиву, кроме него.

Стив зарычал, поворачиваясь и сосредотачивая свой злой взгляд на Баки. На его лбу был пот, пульс ускорялся так быстро, что Баки мог видеть на горле Стива пульсирующую вену. Потом запах, — боже, запах — долетел до него. Мощный, мускусный; комфорт и сила, обещание... безопасности.

Баки не понимал, что обнажил горло, пока не сделал этого.

— Серьёзно? — голос Стива звучал настолько зло, зло и болезненно, что Баки был сбит с толку. — Вот что сделал? Одна грёбаная таблетка, Барнс. Раз в день. Один раз в чёртов день! Но ты её не принял, не так ли? Тебе просто приспичило потрахаться. Мы совместимы, и ты...

— На самом деле четыре таблетки, — протянул Баки, не желая поддаваться.

— Это не оправдание!

По Башне разнёсся сигнал тревоги, прерывая и сигнализируя о том, что они должны собраться и справиться с неминуемой угрозой. Реакцией Стива была чистая ярость. Он выглядел так, будто собирался уничтожить всё в поле зрения. Затем Клинт подскочил к сломанной столешнице, обхватывая руками голову Стива и буквально силой наклонил её.

— Дыши, — велел лучник. — Просто дыши.

Обе руки Стива поднялись, сгибаясь в воздухе: Баки наблюдал, как из него стекает напряжение. Руки Стива упали на талию Клинта, он просто сделал ещё несколько вдохов, прежде чем выпрямился. Остальные смотрели на него, и Стив с благодарностью и признательностью кивнул, и что, чёрт возьми, только что произошло? Гнев не исчез — альфа был в ярости. 

— Тони, — мрачно сказал Стив, — ты главный. Я сам себя провожу.

— Что? — у Баки наконец-то проснулся голос. — Почему?

Все взгляды снова обратились на него — все они были злы.

— Ты меня не слышал? — потребовал Стив. Голос был низким и, боже, что он творил с Баки. — Мы _совместимы_. Твоя грёбаная течка только что вызвала у меня гон. Я на скамейке запасных. Ты... пошёл ты.

Резко развернувшись, Стив умчался из комнаты, не обращая внимания на окликнувшего Клинта, который велел ему подождать. Не оглядываясь назад, даже не глядя. Это было куда больнее, чем ожидал Баки, пусть он и предполагал такой исход.

Хорошо, подумал Баки, несмотря на тяжелое чувство в груди, которое испытал, увидев гнев и предательство на лице Стива. Если команда уйдёт, Стив будет свободен от гиперболизированного Капитана Америки и рациональных, тщательно обдуманных действий. От Стива Баки нужно было что угодно, кроме осторожности. Злость бы тоже подошла, как он полагал, пусть ему и не нравилось видеть его таким. В этот раз ему было нужно, чтобы Стив сделал то, что хотел, не думая о тысяче разных причин, которые кто-то вбил ему в голову.

И Баки был уверен, что Стив хотел именно его. Баки определённо хотел Стива. Если бы Стив решил переждать этот гон один (Баки не был уверен, что он это сделает), то, вероятно, ничего хорошего бы не вышло. Тем не менее, он не ожидал, что на него так повлияет реакция Стива. Он никогда не хотел причинять боль Стиву, но не знал, что это так повлияет на него. Тем не менее, как он уже не раз сказал Стиву, он так просто не передумает, и неважно, насколько болезненной будет выбранная им схема действий.

— Что, чёрт возьми, это было, Баки? — резко потребовал Клинт, нарушая напряжённую тишину, которая воцарилась, стоило закрыться дверям лифта. — Я знаю, что у тебя проблемы, но серьёзно?

— У альф постоянно бывает гон, — зарычал Баки. Ему не нравилось, что они смотрели на него так, как будто он убил чьего-то котенка.

Баки так устал от всего этого, того, что все они огрызались на него за то, что он всего-навсего высказал этот дерьмовый факт. Это просто блядская течка, почему, чёрт возьми, они раздували из этого такую проблему? И почему они вели себя так, как будто гон у альф был для них новостью? Да ёбаный в рот, двое из них были омегами. Разве они не должны об этом знать?

— Он в это верит? — сорвался на Наташу Тони. — Он не может на самом деле в это верить.

Наташа сохраняла молчание, её взгляд был непредсказуемым, но всё же тяжёлым.

— У него гон, — сказал Баки, — не будь таким, блядь, мелодраматичным. Не похоже, что это его убьёт.

Конечно, они это знали. У альф сотни раз случался гон. Они наслаждались им каждый грёбаный раз, и были разочарованы только потому, что не могли засунуть в омегу свой узел. И что? Небольшое разочарование никогда никого не убивало. Через день Стив будет в порядке.

— Мелодраматичным? — потребовал Тони. — Тебе _девяносто семь_. Я знаю, что ты родился в каменном веке, но не можешь же ты быть таким невеждой.

— Я был повязан с десятками альф, — зарычал Баки, низко и предупреждающе — звук, который мог бы опозорить любого альфу. Он не был доволен, вспоминая, насколько сильны были некоторые из этих связей. Особенно в начале — как мало власти над собой он имел, когда был в их руках. — Я знаю, о чём говорю!

— Новость дня, Джеймс, — резко сказала Наташа, напряжённая и очень злая. — Если с тобой жестоко обращались, то это не даёт тебе право издеваться над другими.

Прежде, чем Баки мог ответить, Клинт вышел вперёд, отвлекая Баки от нападающих омег. Разведя руки к подлокотникам, он склонился над спинкой стула Баки. Баки напрягся, готовый развернуться и атаковать бету за то, что осмелился подойти со спины, но… Более рациональная, здравая часть его разума понимала, что за него просто говорили гормоны и все сломленные части его. Он не хотел кого-то ранить, но так трудно было себя контролировать. Ярость, гнев — особенно из-за оскорбительных слов Тони. Клинт, с другой стороны, не ощущался как угроза, даже когда стоял позади него. Конечно, Баки знал о его присутствии, не мог не знать, но Клинт был удивительно… другим.

Его запах был… расслабляющим.

Он не должен был быть достаточно близко, чтобы Баки ощутил его запах, но так и случилось — запах кофе и ливней, кожи и стали, чего-то тихого и скрытного заполнил его нос. Мышцы Баки почти против воли расслабились — совсем немного, но достаточно, чтобы подавить растущий гнев, потушить часть пылающего под кожей огня. Ему не нравилось чувствовать себя таким нестабильным, когда все обратились против него. Дискомфорт значит уязвимость, а уязвимость всегда приводит к боли.

— Лучше? — спросил Клинт, будто бы не знал ответа.

— Д-да, — ответил Баки. Он снова был сбит с толку.

— Беты могут выделять успокаивающие феромоны, — объяснил Клинт. — Тебе не часто довелось встречать бет, не так ли?

Баки горько фыркнул.

— О, я знал многих. Ты забыл, что большинство моих охранников были бетами. Они никогда не делали ничего подобного.

Клинт скривил губы, в его глазах было что-то сдерживаемое и болезненное.

— Они должны были. Должны были помочь тебе, а не участвовать в пытках.

Баки отвернулся от мягких глаз лучника.

— Я не ожидал, что кто-то поможет. Если чего-то хочешь, то должен добиться этого сам.

— Джарвис, выруби тревогу, — огрызнулся Тони слишком небрежным тоном, который использовал, когда пытался скрыть свои эмоции. — У нас действительно нет времени нянчиться с разгневанным ребенком. Наташа, сходи за здоровяком. Я посмотрю, смогу ли связаться с Тором. Бартон, иди, помоги Кэпу. — Взглянув на Баки, он добавил: — Считай, что удалён с поля.

— Ты рехнулся? — недоверчиво спросил Баки, дарованное Клинтом спокойствие исчезло. — Стив вышел из строя, и теперь ты хочешь и от меня избавиться? Ты даже не знаешь, что это за угроза, Старк!

— Мне насрать! — крикнул Тони, вскакивая на ноги и шокируя остальных. Омега редко кричал. Он часто был саркастичным и бесцеремонным, да, но серьёзно, крики? Он считал себя выше такого поведения. — Если я ещё _хоть раз_ увижу твою поганую рожу, вдохну твою ёбаную вонь, я… — с надрывным выдохом Тони, казалось, пытался взять себя в руки. — Я сделаю то, чего Стив мне не простит. Так что, как он и сказал, пошёл ты, ты наказан.

— Тони, — нерешительно сказал Клинт. — Он прав, потеря двоих...

— Просто _уйди_ , — рявкнул Тони, прежде чем перевёл дыхание и взглянул другу в лицо. — Я не могу беспокоиться о Стиве и об этой миссии одновременно. Помоги ему, если он позволит.

Хмурясь, Клинт не стал спорить, но и не согласился

— Я не ребёнок, — зарычал Баки, но не так громко, как раньше. Присутствие Клинта предотвращало каскад гнева и агрессии, которые всегда управляли его жизнью. Он всё ещё был взволнован и сбит с толку, но не был готов обратиться к насилию.

— Тогда веди себя как взрослый, — огрызнулся Тони, но уже отвернулся.

Наташа встала, поворачиваясь и без единого слова следуя за Тони. Баки не пытался идти за ними, он мог только сидеть со звоном в ушах и разбегающимися мыслями. Он был совместим со Стивом. Он терзал Стива? Его взаимоотношения с другими Мстителями, место, которое он создавал для себя, всё рушилось. Потому что они нянчились со Стивом? Не то чтобы это не вязалось со всем, что он видел в башне до сих пор, но это просто гон. В прошлый раз Стив был в порядке.

— Ты правда не понимаешь, да? — спросил Клинт, нарушив тишину, воцарившуюся после ухода Наташи и Тони.

— Понимаю что? — огрызнулся Баки и повторил. — Тони преувеличивает.

— Да, — сказал Клинт, и Баки успокоился, не ожидая такого лёгкого соглашения. Что же тогда пытался сделать Клинт? — Он тоже совместим со Стивом.

— Какое это имеет к этому отношение? — потребовал Баки, раздраженный тем, что эту информацию снова пихали ему в лицо. Он знал это. Это было одной из причин, почему он предпочёл бы, чтобы Стив повязал его лучше раньше, чем позже. Старк слишком сильно влиял на Стива, и ему совсем не нравился Баки. Баки мог себе представить, что Старк убедит Стива подождать до следующего гона, чтобы всё обдумать, отложить это на неопределённый срок.

Нет.

Баки бы это не позволил, и он не купится на шумиху о совместимости. Будучи ребёнком, он думал, что это означает одного-единственного партнёра. Родственную душу. Однако жизнь излечила его от таких нелепых романтических представлений. Совместимость просто означала, что вязка пройдёт проще, быстрее, сильнее. Больше ничего. Не было никаких причин раздувать из мухи слона.

— Бля, ты действительно не понимаешь, — Клинт зарылся рукой в волосы. — Думаю, что имеет смысл, что ты не знал, если никто не потрудился объяснить тебе все детали. Никогда? О бетах, гоне альф и...

— Я знаю о гоне больше, чем хочу, — прервал Баки. — А беты — просто не альфы и омеги. Что ещё может быть таким важным?

— Беты не так уж бесполезны, спасибо, но сейчас это не столь важно. Прямо сейчас, — многозначительно сказал Клинт, — ты должен понять, как начинается гон.

Баки нахмурился.

— Он просто наступает. Как течки у омег.

— Да, — терпеливо сказал Клинт, — но гон также может наступить, когда альфа чувствует запах течного омеги, — тон Клинт был успокаивающим, — эмоционально привлекательного омеги. После этого гон может наступить немедленно.

Баки откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди.

— Но почему гон Стива повлиял на Тони? Он повязан.

— Связь просто означает, что нам повезло, что у Тони тоже не началась течка. Не будь он повязан, так бы и случилось.

Баки мимолётно поблагодарил судьбу, что из-за Стива у Тони не началась течка. Сама мысль о течном Тони где-то рядом со Стивом оставила в Баки яростное ощущение угрозы на своей территории. Мысль, что он может попробовать подкатить к Стиву, ну... Баки мог убить его. С его базовым уровнем агрессии была бы слишком реальная возможность.

Взгляд Клинта смягчился, но жалости в нём стало больше. Баки почувствовал себя уродом. Откуда он должен был всё это знать?

— Если ты извинишься, — мягко сказал Клинт, — объяснишь, после того, как они оба успокоятся, они тебя простят.

Глядя в сторону, вниз по коридору, где пропал Стив, Баки пытался скрыть, как его задели слова Клинта. По большей части он был согласен, что должен извиниться. Особенно перед Стивом. И он извинился бы, да, но это всё равно не изменило бы его план. Он хотел, чтобы Стив решил сегодня, собираются они или…

Баки не собирался думать об “или”.

— Ты должен, — Баки сглотнул, — иди и присоединяйся к остальным. Ты им нужен, а я… — он коротко задался вопросом, стоит ли сказать Клинту, что он собирается поиметь Стива и наконец-то сделать его своим, но прикусил язык. В любом случае, никто не хотел этого знать. — Я извинюсь. Перед Стивом. Я не буду, — быстро добавил он, — усугублять ситуацию.

Если его план сработает, он остановит драму раз и навсегда.

Клинт молчал, прежде чем медленно кивнул.

— Я пойду. Не заставляй меня жалеть, что оставил тут тебя.

— Что, чёрт возьми, это значит? — потребовал Баки, когда Клинт отступил.

— Не делай ему больно.

Баки наблюдал за Клинтом, пока лучник шёл по коридору. Как, чёрт возьми, он должен был гарантировать, что не навредит Стиву? Кажется, что бы он ни делал, каждое его действие причиняло Стиву боль, независимо от того, хотел он этого или нет. Он не знал, как не обидеть Стива.

Когда Клинт удалился, этаж стал казаться таким пустым. Или это ощущение было только в груди Баки. С момента ухода беты боль в пояснице и в низу живота усилилось, жар расползся под кожей, и всё, чего он хотел — чтобы Стив прикоснулся к нему. Трахнул его, повязал, и он… никогда этого не хотел. Даже когда Гидра подсылала к нему альф в моменты, когда он _хотел_. Не так.

Сидение на месте ничем не поможет. Хоть в ногах и чувствовалась слабость, Баки заставил себя встать и медленно подошёл к лифту. Он, не думая, отправился на этаж Стива. В зале он постучал в дверь Стива и подождал, но ответа не последовало. Ещё один стук получил такой же ответ, поэтому Баки вздохнул и попробовал ручку.

Не заперто.

Глубоко вздохнув, он вошёл внутрь. Запах сразу же ударил ему в нос. Стив, сила и мощь, и он должен просто уступить этому, просто позволить Стиву взять его. Позволить…

Баки тряхнул головой. Течка не имела такого контроля над ним в течение десятилетий. Он не собирался позволить ей выиграть сейчас, даже с этим новым... стимулом.

Следуя за запахом Стива, Баки оказался в спальне. Стив скинул ботинки, но больше не разделся. Лицом он уткнулся в подушку, руку опустил вниз и засунул под себя. Он не дрочил, просто держал её там. Его грудь быстро вздымалась и опадала, крупное, мускулистое тело растянулось вдоль кровати, и задница Стива была прямо перед ним. Мгновение Баки просто пялился на эту идеальную, слегка вскинутую задницу, и это напомнило ему, что он чувствовал, проталкивая жёсткий член между крепких ягодиц. Как невероятно туго сжималось тело Стива.

— Стив? — осторожно позвал Баки, настойчиво выгоняя из памяти воспоминания о том, как хорошо было внутри этого тугого тела.

Стив застонал. Не тот звук, который хотел вызвать в нём Баки. В нём звучала боль, а не удовольствие. Старая боль. Стив не пошевелился. Даже рука в штанах, только мышцы спины напряглись под серой рубашкой.

— Отъебись, — заворчал в подушку Стив, даже не подняв головы, чтобы посмотреть на Баки.

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Баки, глубже заходя в комнату.

— Ты такой мудак, — пробормотал Стив, поднимая голову и поглядывая на него, — почему ты так со мной поступаешь?

— Потому что время для колебаний закончилось, — ответил Баки, встречая его сердитый взгляд. — Хочешь вернуться к работе и бросить всех нас? Хорошо, но не раньше, чем мы уладим всё между собой.

— Уладим? — Стив поднялся с кровати, вытянул руку, присел. Его мышцы были напряжены, будто он готов был рвануть к Баки через всю комнату. — Так ты всё улаживаешь? Без долбанного предупреждения бросаешь подавители?

Баки подошёл ближе, поставил одно колено на кровать — так близко к Стиву, как мог, при этом не касаясь его.

— Да, потому что не я сомневаюсь в этих отношениях, — сказал Баки, сжимая руки в кулаки, чтобы не касаться Стива.

— Нет, — зарычал Стив, — ты ведёшь себя так, будто мои эмоции и гормоны— ниточки, за которые ты можешь дёргать. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты взял то, что действительно хочешь. Не то, что должен по мнению других людей. То, что хочешь _ты_. — Баки подобрался поближе, чтобы вдохнуть манящий запах Стива. — Когда у тебя гон, ты со мной честен.

Стив выбросил руку вперёд, хватая Баки за волосы. Он намотал их на кулак, затягивая Баки на кровать и нависая над ним. Баки позволил своему телу делать то, что оно хотело: плавно растекаться под напряжённым Стивом. Он позволил грубо затащить себя на кровать, наклонил голову, чтобы ослабить натяжение на волосы, и показал Стиву шею, позволяя ему видеть её и чувствовать запах течки. Протолкнув колено между бёдер Баки, Стив упёрся одной рукой ему в плечо, придавливая к постели, а другой запутался в волосах.

— Какого чёрта ты хочешь честности за то, что сделал со мной?

Даже произнеся это, Стив уткнулся носом в горло Баки, глубоко вдыхая.

— Ты колеблешься, — повторил Баки. — Ты не уверен, хочешь связи со мной или нет.

Изданный Стивом рык был низким и опасным.

— Я говорил, говорил снова и снова, что хочу. — Стив оторвался от горла Баки и навис над его лицом. Зрачки были расширены. — Что, блядь, хорошего в честности, если ты не слушаешь?

— Я слушаю, — возмутился Баки. — Я согласился с твоим планом. Я сделал всё, что мог, чтобы не заходить за установленные тобой границы.

— Ты слышишь то, что хочешь, — огрызнулся Стив, но просунул бедро между ног Баки. Он легко теребил волосы Баки, убеждая его откинуть голову назад, обнажить горло, чтобы снова прижаться к нему лицом.

— Нет, — мягко сказал Баки. — Я слышу твой страх. — Он пошевелил ногой, забрасывая её на бедро Стива. — Я слышу, как ты отвергаешь очень реальную угрозу, поддаваясь этому страху. Я ждал столько, сколько мог. Я больше не буду ждать.

— Ты мог бы мне сказать, — всё ещё зло сказал Стив, до синяков вцепляясь пальцами ему в плечо, — мог бы сказать и... какая угроза?

— Я говорил тебе, — сказал Баки, — много раз говорил. Ты не неуязвим, и после суда? Ты главный кандидат на то, чтобы попасть в список "исчезнувшие". Особенно, когда так легко позволяешь ЩИТу собой манипулировать.

— Я угроза? — потребовал Стив, его плечи напряглись, будто он снова собрался отстраниться. В конце концов всё, что он сделал — прижался носом и ртом к ароматической железе под ухом Баки. Наклоняя голову и давая Стиву лучший доступ, он изо всех сил пытался сохранить контроль.

— Для себя, да, — кивнул Баки, не обращая внимания на хватку Стива. Баки не возражал против синяков. Они всё равно скоро исцелятся, и Стив делал это не специально. 

— Я... — Стив замолчал, потеревшись о Баки, проезжаясь своим телом от груди до бедра. Баки чувствовал, насколько твёрд член Стива, прижимающийся к низу живота. — Боже, ты так хорошо пахнешь. Так чертовски хорошо, Бак. Почему ты... я так чертовски сильно тебя хочу.

— Ты можешь взять меня, — прошептал Баки, выгибаясь под Стивом, потираясь об него. Тот застонал и снова навалился на Баки. — Ты можешь получить всё, что захочешь. Секс, связь, ты сможешь постоянно видеть мои эмоции. Разве не этого ты хочешь? Всегда? Всё время? — Баки глубоко дышал, долго и медленно, наполняя грудь феромонами Стива. — Ты хочешь это чувство безопасности?

Напряжение возвращалось в мышцы Стива, хотя он ослабил хватку на плече Баки. Альфа полностью отстранился, оставив Баки на кровати, однако голос Стива всё так же рычаще вибрировал. Он облизнул губы, его взгляд был прикован к горлу и груди Баки. С болезненным спазмом в животе Баки осознал, что может подтолкнуть Стива к сексу несмотря на протест. Ноздри Стива раздувались, бледная кожа покраснела, по ней уже начали катиться капли пота. Присутствие Баки влияло на него сильнее, чем когда-либо ещё.

Сразу же после этого появилось ещё одно, резкое и ожесточенное осознание того, что он никогда, никогда не станет манипулировать Стивом подобным образом.

— Хочу, — выдохнул Стив, мягко и задушенно, — так хочу. Ты — мой? Боже, да, но ты... — Стив сел, отрываясь от него, и снова посмотрел на Баки. — Так почему ты не?..

Баки нахмурился. Стив явно хотел, чтобы он что-то сделал, сказал. Баки не знал что. У него не было слов, чтобы объяснить. Для него ответом было или “да”, или “нет”. У него не было никаких аргументов, способных разъяснить чувства, ничего, что могло бы развеять сомнения Стива, что помогло бы лучше понять.

— Бля, неужели ты думаешь, что я бы предложил это, если бы не захотел? У меня когда-нибудь были проблемы с тем, чтобы сказать тебе "нет"?”

— Если твой план включал в себя меня, то, думаю, у тебя довольно дерьмовый план, — сорвался Стив. — Я знаю, я помню, ты не хочешь этого... и, боже, я просто хочу укусить тебя. Так сильно... ты так хорошо пахнешь, как будто я не... я не помню что, но так хорошо.

— Видишь? — спросил Баки. — Ты сам заставляешь себя страдать.

— Я это знаю! — закричал Стив. — _Знаю_. Разве я не могу сделать выбор? Нет, потому что ты, блядь, это сделал. Я выбрал тебя, а ты...ты ушёл, и я не смогу. Не снова.

Это так сильно его задело — что Стив так его отверг. После всех этих красивых слов и заверений, Стив отверг его прямо в лицо. Он даже на секунду не задумался, даже удара сердца не переждал.

— Я не хотел причинять тебе боль, — ещё не оправившись от отказа, выпалил Баки, — не специально. Не сегодня и не в последний раз, когда мы были вместе, просто... я не знаю, как перестать делать тебе больно. Я не знаю, как быть. — Баки облизнул губы. — Я безжалостен. Ты знал это до того, как мы оказались в постели. Раньше это не было сдерживающим фактором…

Скорее всего, в этом и состояла суть их проблем. Дело в том, что Баки был существом, созданным для выживания, рожденным воевать и выкованным в огне. Он забыл, что не каждый конфликт — это поле боя. Не каждая победа должна означать смерть или унижение противника.

Взгляд Стива смягчился.

— Это не твоя вина. — Розовые губы Стива скривились. — Нет, это определенно твоя вина, но я понимаю почему. И тем не менее лучше от этого не становится. Ты не можешь просто... просто заставить меня делать всё, что тебе захочется!

Стив будто зациклился на своем отказе и не сдвинулся ни на дюйм, будто Баки, приходящий сюда и предлагающий себя, ничего не значил.

— Если ты хочешь связи со мной, зачем пережидать эту течку? Или десять? Или ты действительно подумываешь со мной порвать?

— Нет, боже, Баки нет, — отчаянно сказал Стив, снова приближаясь. — Это из-за этого? Думаешь, я... передумаю?

Почему Стиву пришлось задавать этот вопрос? Баки ясно сказал, почему он здесь, почему предложил связь. Похоже, Стив не хотел ответа, не хотел, чтобы у них была связь. Стив хотел подождать, подождать чего? Чтобы пришёл какой-то человек и объявил, что нужное время пришло? Баки понятия не имел. Единственное, в чем он был уверен — Стив сказал "нет". Он злился, злился и страдал, потому что Стив обещал, что хочет его.

— Не моё решение тут под вопросом, — мягко напомнил Баки.

— Прекрати переводить тему! — крикнул Стив, его гнев вернулся так же быстро, как исчез. — Ответь на чёртов вопрос!

— Конечно, да. Я не передумаю, — сказал Баки

— Так почему ты думаешь, что передумаю я?!

— Потому что прошло несколько недель, и тебе всё ещё не удалось принять решение. И пока оно висит над нами, ты весело планируешь сбежать с ЩИТом без какого-либо грёбаного подкрепления.

— О, Баки, — тихо сказал Стив, его лицо, раздавленное эмоциями, которые Баки не узнал. Осторожно подвинувшись, он снова сел у бока Баки и взял его за руку. — Красавчик, послушай, у меня нет выбора. Дело в тебе. Наша медлительность — не моё решение, не моё решение говорить "нет". Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты так думал.

Это было справедливо: Стив уже сказал “нет”.

— Ты хочешь подождать? Переждать больше течек? Ладно, хорошо, ты можешь делать всё, что хочешь, нахер мои желания.

— И ты не хочешь принимать подавители? — устало спросил Стив, и это было лучше, чем злость.

— Подавители не особо на меня влияют. Они останавливают течку, но моё тело всё ещё на грани. За десятилетия я перепробовал кучу всего. Препараты, которые имели ужасающие побочные эффекты — всё потому, что мои альфы хотели, чтобы я их принимал. Я ненавижу принимать их, я ненавижу отравлять своё тело, чтобы у альфы было больше самоконтроля и ясного ума. Они должны иметь дело с собственным дерьмом, как и я.

Мягкость в глазах Стива сменилась сталью.

— Так ты сделаешь то, что хочешь, вне зависимости от того, как это повлияет на меня?

— А оказываемый ими на меня эффект лучше? Значит, совершенно нормально травить моё тело хреновой кучей химикатов бог знает сколько времени, потому что так нужно тебе? Потому что ты не хочешь видеть моих течек? Потому что они заставят тебя чего-то хотеть? Когда моей обязанностью стало обеспечивать твоё самообладание? Когда моё тело снова стало общей собственностью, и когда каждый встречный может указывать, что я могу и не могу с ним делать?

— Если бы я мог принять их, я бы это сделал! — сорвался Стив. — Не существует подавителей для гона!

— Если бы сейчас я согласился принимать подавители, как долго ты заставил бы меня их пить? Месяц? Год? Десять лет? Есть ли вообще временные рамки? Что ты подразумеваешь? Когда я смогу снова принимать собственные решения? Или это дозволено только тебе?

— Ты не можешь игнорировать то, что твои решения влияют на других! — крикнул Стив. — Ты даже права голоса мне в этом вопросе не дал, не дал выбрать!

— У тебя _есть_ выбор, Стив. У тебя всегда был выбор. Мои решения всегда под вопросом.

— Это, блядь, херня, и ты это знаешь, — зарычал Стив. — Я никак не могу его остановить. Я говорил тебе, как сильно его ненавижу. Я говорил тебе, но ты. Блядь, Баки. Это совершенно не нормально. — Челюсти Стива сжались. — Ладно, хочешь сделать это со мной? Отлично. Сделай. Заставь меня страдать так же, как они тебя.

— Я не хочу заставлять тебя страдать, Стив, — сказал Баки. — И я не хочу принимать подавители. Что мне теперь делать?

— Я не знаю! — снова крикнул Стив, прежде чем сдал назад. — У меня нет всех ответов. Если бы ты просто этого не сделал, мы бы об этом поговорили. Мы бы выяснили, как с этим жить, а вместо этого, — Стив махнул рукой. — ты обвиняешь меня в моей сущности!

— Нет, я обвиняю тебя в том, что тебе плевать на собственную безопасность, — яростно сказал Баки. Он был не способен забыть, как легко Стив был готов просто распрощаться с жизнью при малейшей провокации, — я обвиняю тебя в том, что ты небрежно относишься к моим инстинктам. Думаешь, я должен быть аккуратен с твоими альфа-инстинктами, говоришь мне, насколько важна совместимость, и в то же время помечаешь другого совместимого омегу прямо у меня под носом. Я не могу дружить с Старком, я хочу убить его каждый раз, как вижу, потому что он пахнет тобой. А потом ты ждёшь, что я просто буду сидеть тут? Что мне понравится, когда ты уйдёшь, и ради чего? На дни? Недели? На миссии с _ними_? Стив, ревность работает в обоих направлениях. Поэтому я это устроил. Да, это моя вина. Я хочу. Ты хочешь. Нет необходимости ждать. И ещё, я тебя не потеряю. Я не отдам тебя ни другим омегам, ни ЩИТу, ни тому, кто может прятаться за маской ЩИТа.

Стив оскалился, обнажая зубы, и выдернул руку из ладони Баки.

— Думаю, что наши с тобой эмоции должны быть одинаково важны. Что ты не должен заставлять меня что-то делать, как и я не должен заставлять тебя. У тебя проблемы со Старком? Теперь? После того, как я _спросил_ , будет ли это проблемой? Хочешь потерять меня, Баки? Ты этого добьёшься. Если ты беспокоишься о моих миссиях или думаешь, что я неосторожен, то говоришь со мной. Доверяешь мне. Не загоняешь в угол и не требуешь, чтобы я уступил, и, чёрт возьми, не манипулируешь мной, чтобы я тебя повязал, потому что напуган.

Баки уставился на Стива, на его злость, на боль. Он не понимал. Он хотел Стива, хотел быть с ним, хотел этой связи. Стив, казалось, видел в предложении что-то вроде... он понятия не имел, что. Изнасилование, возможно?

Он вёл себя так, будто Баки не мог предложить ему связь, будто его течка была неправильна. Будто Баки недостаточно хорош для Стива. Что его желания недостаточно — желания связи, Стива, причин хотеть его сейчас, а не потом — всего этого мало. Что бы ни сделал Баки, этого никогда не будет достаточно. Не тогда, когда его течки оказали такое важное влияние на его личность. Они слишком часто диктовали ему, что делать.

Решив бросить подавители, Баки знал, что Стив рассердится, но надеялся, что он поймёт: Баки тоже этого хочет. В конечном итоге оказалось, что они хотели разных вещей — или, может, просто по-разному, но Баки и этого не понимал.

Если Стив требует, чтобы Баки изменил абсолютно всё в себе... может быть, ему нужно больше времени, чтобы пересмотреть своё решение. Представить, как он будет прятать свою суть, играя роль, чтобы угодить своему альфе. Его пугало, что какая-то крошечная часть его уже давила, приказывала сделать это, потому что так у него будет Стив.

Он громко выдохнул, скатившись с кровати. С другой стороны — Стив и кровать отделяли его от двери. В глубине души, под рефлексивным гневом из-за течки, Баки знал, что Стив не пытался навредить ему, что он никогда не сделает этого нарочно. Неважно, что они друг другу наговорили во время этой ссоры — Баки знал, что это был всего лишь аргумент. Стив не понимал его, Баки не понимал Стива. Он просто хотел, чтобы Стив принял его, принял его решение, не задавая этого проклятого вопроса "почему".

— Я приму таблетки, — тихо сказал Баки, оправившись от повторного отказа, от того, что у Стива был какой-то стандарт, до которого Баки вечно не мог дотянуть. — Я не сделал бы этого ни для кого, кроме тебя, просто что б ты знал, — продолжил он, отчаянно пытаясь спасти хоть что-то, дать Стиву то, от чего он будет доволен. — Я больше не буду говорить о миссиях.

— Миссии? Баки, господи, — Стив засунул обе руки в волосы, — я говорил не об этом. Я имел в виду, что если ты беспокоишься о моей безопасности, о том, что я иду на миссии без тебя, или боишься потерять меня, или хочешь бросить подавители, мы можем это обсудить. Ты можешь поговорить со мной, если тебя что-то беспокоит, ты не должен... ты не должен для этого вязаться со мной. Ты никогда не должен... есть другие способы, мы просто должны об этом поговорить.

— Это не какая-то пытка, — огрызнулся Баки. — Я ненавижу подавители, и я хотел связи. Ты, кажется, думаешь, что я, не знаю, изнасилую тебя или вроде того. Отлично, ты победил. Мне _жаль_.

Баки начал обходить кровать, чувствуя желание уйти, удалиться в безопасное место, чтобы вылизать раны наедине.

— Баки, это не _соревнование_. — Стив преградил ему дорогу, не давая уйти из комнаты. — Господи, Бак. Я не думаю, что ты изнасилуешь меня, я боюсь, что _я_ изнасилую _тебя_.

— Разве что в другой вселенной, — проворчал Баки, а потом пожал плечами. — Последнему альфе, которого они запустили в мою камеру, я наживую вырвал кишечник, а потом написал им сообщение охранникам за решёткой. Так как на тебе я вижу явное отсутствие крови, то понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь.

— И я не понимаю — в половине случаев, когда ты мне всё это рассказываешь, — сказал Стив, с видимым усилием сохраняя свой тон спокойным. Баки вложил в Стива слишком много, чтобы продолжать пытаться уйти, пока тот говорил. Так что он остался, пусть это и приносило боль. — Вот почему мне нужно... знать. Я не могу просто взять себя в руки, а ты не должен быть со мной. Пожалуйста, просто... поговори со мной.

— Я говорил, — зарычал Баки. — Я много раз говорил, и говорю сейчас, что хочу связи, а ты спрашиваешь почему. Я объясняю почему, а ты говоришь, что этого недостаточно. Что моих причин недостаточно. — Баки, сдавшись, раскинул руки в стороны. Всё, что он хотел сделать — напасть, разорвать Стива за то, что отверг его подобным образом. Он этого не сделал, потому что, в отличие от Стива, принимал его таким, какой он есть, даже его потребность всё контролировать и принимать решения за Баки. — Прости, мне больше нечего сказать, чтобы убедить тебя.

— Скажи мне снова, — надавил Стив. — Скажи мне снова и снова и заставь меня понять, Баки. Не отказывайся от меня. Почему ты хочешь быть со мной?

Баки зарычал. Боже, он ненавидел этот вопрос.

— А почему другие люди хотят постоянной связи?! Они либо хотят её, либо нет!

— Я — не другие люди! — настойчиво сказал Стив. — Я — тот, с кем ты разговариваешь. Ради бога, Бак, прекрати бросаться на меня. Ты знаешь, я не понимаю. Я знаю, что никогда не смогу понять, но по крайней мере, блядь, дай мне то, что мне нужно знать. Объясни мне.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? — разъярённо выкрикнул в ответ Баки, чувствуя себя загнанным в угол. — Мне нужна связь. Я хочу её, и я хочу тебя, и я не передумаю. Что ещё ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? Ты этого не хочешь, по крайней мере, со мной. Ты не хочешь. меня. Не так, как я тебя. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я сейчас был здесь. Тебе не нужна моя течка, потребности моего организма, и тебе не нужны мои причины. И ты хочешь, чтобы я принял эти чёртовы таблетки, так что я приму эти чёртовы таблетки. Так что тебе не придётся нюхать запах моей течки и снова впадать в гон. 

— Я никогда _ничего_ такого тебе не говорил! — ответил Стив. Голос был повышен, рука рассекла воздух. — Я же говорил, что хочу тебя. Сколько раз я должен тебе это повторять? Всё, что я хотел знать — _почему_ , и если это не страх, если это что-то другое, то почему так трудно сказать мне…

— Да, так ты говоришь, — громко прервал Баки, — но потом отталкиваешь меня каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь предложить тебе связь. Это как кивнуть и сказать “нет”!

— Это единственный способ заставить тебя поверить, что я хочу тебя? — умоляющим тоном спросил Стив. — Сказать "да", только так ты мне поверишь? Господи, я так сильно тебя хочу. Я так боюсь, что снова причиню тебе боль. Я не смогу с этим жить. Не смогу.

Баки снова нахмурился.

— Когда ты причинил мне боль?

Стив вздрогнул.

— Тебе нужен список?

— Да, — сказал Баки, пытаясь вспомнить хоть один случай, когда Стив причинил ему боль.

Глядя на потолок, Стив кивнул.

— Когда я нарушил обещание не вязать тебя, когда заставил думать, что я не хочу тебя, потому что к тебе не прикасаюсь, вся та история с Майклом, и, по-видимому, Тони, Наташа и стая. И теперешний разговор, потому что я опять заставил тебя думать, что я тебя не хочу. Когда ты думал, что должен переступить через себя ради того проклятого урока танцев. Дум-Дум и Гейб…

Да у парня и правда проблемы с головой. Кто вообще стал бы составлять список всего этого тупого дерьма? Баки забыл о тех случая так же быстро, как и всём остальном. Временная связь, кто был в этом виноват? Серьёзно, Баки её едва почувствовал. Стив ранил ей себя; Баки не играл никакой роли в этой драме. Майкл — как, черт возьми, Стив мог навредить этим Баки? Два тупоголовых альфы решили устроить соревнование по рыку в его квартире. Честно говоря, Баки был в секунде от того, чтобы их обоих закопать. Затем Стив показал свое грёбаное горло, которое по какой-то непостижимой причине разозлило Баки. Он ничего не имел против танцев — альфы были неприятным сюрпризом, но брокколи в супе тоже были неприятным сюрпризом, и Баки из-за этого не ревел ночами. Он начинал подозревать, что Стив был невротиком или типа того. Ни один из этих моментов не имел никакого значения. 

Неудивительно, что Баки не мог понять Стива. Стив мог бы с тем же результатом говорить на иностранном языке. Что бы ни сделал Баки, Стив испытывал только злость или боль, никогда не счастье. Это было идеальное время, чтобы уйти и зализать раны в одиночестве. И принять эти ёбаные таблетки, раз они так важны, но Стив всё ещё стоял на его пути.

— Ты когда-нибудь сделал что-то, чтобы сознательно, _сознательно_ навредить мне?

— Нет, — быстро сказал Стив с неподдельной искренностью в глазах, — но вот почему я боюсь, Баки. Я не... мы так запутались, и я вечно всё порчу, а ты... я ненавижу причинять тебе боль. Я просто хочу быть уверен, что этого не сделаю — не накосячу с чем-то важным, серьёзным. Это так плохо?

— Позволь мне прояснить. Ты боишься -вполне веская причина. Я — пугающий, не так ли?

Стив со стуком закрыл рот и широко распахнутыми глазами посмотрел на него. Когда он снова заговорил, его голос был тише, чем когда-либо слышал Баки.

— С моей точки зрения все твои действия полностью оправданы. Не имеет значения, как они влияют на меня, не имеет значения, что я хочу — ты всё равно не поверишь. Я хочу понять, почему _ты_ этого хочешь, почему сейчас — прежде чем я скажу "да". — Голос Стива снова начал подниматься. — Может я туго соображаю, но я знаю, что в прошлый раз ты сказал мне “никогда”, а сейчас говоришь “да”, и я хочу убедиться, что не наврежу тебе снова. Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я сдался? — Стив раздражённо заворчал и отвернулся. — Я думаю, что да, тогда тебе никогда не придётся объясняться.

Баки покачал головой, решив позволить этому произойти. Он уже давно привык к тому, что если хочется что-то получить, то придётся идти на компромисс.

— Я здесь. Я всё ещё здесь, независимо от того, принесёт осознание боль, или нет — ты меня освободил, и я тебя не брошу. Это единственное, что причиняет мне боль. Ты говоришь мне снова и снова, что я поступаю неправильно, и то, что я хочу, плохо.

Стив прижал руки к вискам.

— То, что ты хочешь, не плохо. Я никогда не говорил... — он оборвал себя, снова безвольно опустив руки, прежде чем посмотрел на Баки. — Ты не ответил на мой вопрос. Только ли связь является единственным способом дать тебе знать, что я хочу тебя. Если я скажу, что хочу быть с тобой, потому что я хочу узнать тебя, потому что хочу дать тебе всё, что ты пожелаешь, позаботиться о тебе, если ты позволишь. Ты мне поверишь? — Он шагнул ближе, и Баки откинул голову назад — пусть Стив просто позволит ему сдаться. — Ты не плохой человек, и то, чего ты хочешь, не плохо, но добиваться этого таким образом? Это… мы можем через это пройти. Я _хочу_ , потому что _люблю_ тебя. Хочу, потому что люблю.

Баки больше не мог верить Стиву. Не тогда, когда он продолжал повторять, что хочет связи, но продолжал игнорировать его ответы. Он сказал Стиву, что хочет этого. Стив думает, что он настолько глуп, что не понял, что предлагает, когда пришёл сюда? Он не подросток, переживающий свою первую течку. Он знал, что означает связь, знал, что она — намного больше, чем простые отношения. Баки наполняли боль и гнев, и теперь он был настороже, чтобы не выпустить его. Он не хотел превращать это противостояние в кровавую бойню, даже если ему казалось, что они стоят на грани.

— Да, это хорошо подводит итог. Разве не поэтому кто-то хотел бы связать свою жизнь с другим человеком? Ты говорил, что мои методы не так уж и плохи, но не этого ты хочешь. Я понятия не имею, чего ты хочешь — кроме того, что я уже сделал. Я позволил тебе меня поцеловать. Я сказал, что хочу тебя — я не произносил этих слов больше восьмидесяти лет. — Баки покачал головой. — Тебе... нужно... я должен говорить о том, что не знаю, что я чувствую? Но в основном я чувствую гнев. Я не могу... я не знаю, как сказать всё правильно.

— Погоди, погоди. — Стив сглотнул. Поднятая рука заметно дрожала. — Хочешь сказать, что когда ты говоришь “я хочу тебя”, то имеешь в виду “я люблю тебя?”

— Если это то, что ты сказал, то да, — вздохнул Баки. — Я уже несколько недель тебе это повторяю. Я хочу тебя, когда как ненавижу людей в целом.

— Ты говоришь это с тех пор, как вернулся, — поправил Стив, на его лице вдруг появилась растерянность. Баки не понимал из-за чего, и он так устал от этого.

— Да, — повторил Баки, — но тебе нужны были свидания и всё такое, так что я это сделал. Майкл велел мне извиняться, и часто, так что я это сделал. Ничего из этого... не сработало. Его совет, кажется, как всегда дерьмовый, — заворчал Баки, больше себе, чем Стиву. Он собирался вломиться в квартиру Майкла и заменить всю выпивку уксусом.

— Нет, _нет_ , Баки. — Стив внезапно задрожал и улыбнулся. Он преодолел оставшееся между ними расстояние и поймал Баки за плечи. — Я не знал. Я понятия не имел. Ох, мне очень жаль, красавчик. Всё это время я не понимал. Всё, что я делал...

Баки настороженно уставился на Стива. Его настроение всегда менялось слишком быстро, чтобы Баки мог за ним поспеть. Верить в эту улыбку или пытаться навязать желаемое было безрассудно. Баки остался на месте, наблюдая и пытаясь понять, почему так взволнован Стив.

— Что ты не знал? — спросил он наконец, не понимая причин этой внезапной перемены.

— Что ты имел в виду, когда говорил, что хочешь меня, — сказал Стив, его голос вдруг сел и дрогнул. — Ты всё ещё? Скажешь это ещё раз?

— Есть ли условия? — наконец спросил он, думая, что лучше перестраховаться, чем жалеть.

Взгляд Стива смягчился, его руки выпустили из плена плечи Баки и обхватили его лицо. Стив покачал головой.

— Никаких условий.

— Ты абсолютно уверен? Никаких подавителей или прочего дерьма? — спросил Баки, не желая снова попасться в эту ловушку.

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Стив, и Баки подозревал, что ответит столько раз, сколько его попросят. — Никаких условий, просто... скажи мне это ещё раз. Я хочу это услышать — теперь, когда знаю.

— Я хочу тебя, — повторил Баки, всё ещё настороженно, всё ещё ожидая, что ему скажут, что это плохо, неправильно. Так или иначе. Что Баки всё равно недостаточно хорош.

Стив прикусил губу, его глаза потемнели. Обхватив Баки за талию, он притянул его к своей груди, вторая рука всё ещё придерживала его за челюсть. 

— Я думаю, что это началось ещё в “Трёх сёстрах”, — сказал Баки, внимательно наблюдая за лицом Стива, его глазами, тем, как расширились его зрачки. — Когда ты снова и снова мне дерзил, но не пытался навязать свой статус. И ты поставил меня на ведущую позицию. Я заметил.

— Конечно, ты заметил, — пробормотал Стив. — Я боялся, что если скажу, что люблю тебя, это тебя отпугнет, но я попытался. Когда я сказал, что ничего не могу поделать. Не могу перестать прикасаться к тебе... — взгляд Стива упал на губы Баки и ниже. — Позволь мне это доказать? Ты не должен мне верить. Я понимаю, я знаю, что тебе нужно. Позволь мне доказать это?

Баки всем телом подался на прикосновение. Ему понравилось, очень понравилось, и Стив всегда был так скуп.

— Как?

Голос Стива стал ещё ниже, когда он сказал: 

— Позволь мне отвести тебя в твою комнату? Давай я отведу тебя в постель, Бак. Помоги мне пройти через это, позволь помочь тебе, позволь, — его пальцы соскользнули с челюсти вниз по горлу и легли на шею под ухом, где Стив укусил бы его, чтобы сформировать связь. — Позволь сделать тебя своим.

— В мою комнату, потому что мне нужно принять таблетки? — спросил Баки, просто чтобы быть уверенным. Раньше Стив никогда так сильно не хотел его течки... это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, и ему нужно было услышать, как он это говорит.

Покачав головой, Стив наклонился ближе, его зрачки были так расширены, что заслоняли голубую радужку. 

— Никаких таблеток, — пообещал Стив, — В моей комнате записывает Джарвис, и я не хочу, чтобы ты думал об этом, о нём, когда я буду с тобой.

Баки закрыл глаза, прильнув всем телом к Стиву, позволив альфе принять его вес. Стив легко и охотно сделал это, сдвинул руки к бедрам Баки и ухватился за них, притянув его ближе.

— Я бы этого хотел, — выдохнул Баки в губы Стива.

Теперь, когда он сдался, они оба сдались, Баки отпустил часть контроля — ту часть, которую столь тяжело давил в себе. Позволил себе почувствовать, как горяч Стив, как хорошо он пахнет. Он подстрекнул его течку, подстрекнул огонь под кожей и в низу живота. Он склонил голову, чтобы поцеловать Стива, прижаться своими губами к его. Он хотел попробовать его, хотел быть рядом, и он мог. Он мог отпустить себя и знать, что Стив его поймает.

Баки едва слышно заскулил — он нуждался в Стиве, в том, чтобы преодолеть это оставшееся расстояние. Изданный Стивом низкий, собственнический рык вибрацией прошёл прямо сквозь тело Баки, заставив колени ослабеть и вырвав из горла ещё один скулёж. Баки ненавидел это, ненавидел этот звук, но так, так замечательно было отпустить себя, что он не мог сдержаться. Он снова заскулил, и пальцы Стива впились в его бёдра. Так чертовски хорошо. Это несправедливо. Несправедливо, что Стив мог так с ним поступить. Нет, это делал с ним его организм. Стив... Стив справлялся лучше.

— Шшш, я здесь, — рычащим голосом пообещал Стив, с каждым слогом задевая своими губами его, — я позабочусь о тебе, красавчик.

Их разделяло не больше миллиметра, но для Баки ощущалось таким далёким. А потом губы Стива накрыли его. Баки приоткрыл рот, уступая место языку Стива, тело таяло от силы и настойчивости альфы. Грудь Стива вибрировала от рыка, и Баки подчинялся ему — всё сильнее с каждым разом, как Стив отпускал в себе альфу. Стоило Баки отстраниться, как Стив подавался вперёд, втискиваясь в его пространство. 

Ухватившись за рубашку Стива, он услышал треск ткани и больше почувствовал, чем услышал смешок Стива. Под его руками уже не было ткани, лишь мили гладкой кожи и твёрдых мышц, и огонь внутри разгорался всё жарче. Он скулил — ему было мало прикосновений, мало ощущений, и внутри снова вспыхнула боль.

— Боже, ты горишь, — ахнул Стив, отступая. Одна рука всё так же придерживала бедро Баки, а другая нырнула вниз, под пояс его штанов. — На этот раз будешь мокрым для меня, красавчик?

Баки заскулил громче, когда его тело повиновалось голосу Стива: внутренние железы заработали так, что хлынула естественная смазка, смачивая отверстие. Ищущие пальцы Стива вжались между ягодиц, прижались к дырке. Просто смешно, насколько быстро его тело реагировало, готовилось ко Стиву. Всё, что Баки мог сделать — это гореть; на лбу выступил пот. И боль. Эта боль будет становиться всё сильней, пока его не наполнят, пока он не сделает что-нибудь — что угодно, чтобы её остановить.

— Ты уже мокрый, — застонал Стив, — надо... блядь... убираемся отсюда.

Пальцы Стива с влажным звуком покинули его дырку (Баки ненавидел этот звук сильнее, чем свой скулёж), и Баки не приложил никаких усилий, чтобы остановить Стива, когда тот ухватил его за ягодицу, опустил другую руку на вторую и поднял его. Ноги Баки действовали по собственной воле, плотно обхватывая талию Стива, бёдра прижимались к его бёдрам — так, что Стиву почти не приходилось его удерживать.

— Чёрт, ты невероятен, — поклялся Стив, сжимая задницу Баки и, наконец, направляясь к двери.

Всё, что им нужно было сделать — это добраться до комнаты Баки. За исключением того, что в коридоре Стив снова остановился, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Баки? — встревоженно позвал он, и Баки снова заскулил. — Тебе нужны противозачаточные?

Баки почти пропустил вопрос мимо ушей, но увидел растущую панику в глазах альфы, и потому выдернул свой разум из наполненной течными гормонами ямы. 

— Я бесплоден, это должно быть в моём файле, — быстро ответил Баки. Голубые глаза Стива погрустнели, а Баки зарычал, так упираясь пятками ему в низ спины, что он поморщился. — Лучше не останавливайся.

— Нет, нет, нет, — быстро сказал Стив, — мой. Мне всё равно, я просто. Прости, Баки. Мы... — Баки опустил голову, царапая зубами ароматические железы Стива, и альфа споткнулся, хоть и стоял на месте. — Мы поговорим об этом позже.

Что-то одобрительно промычав, Баки лизнул вспотевшую кожу и услышал вырвавшийся из горла Стива тихий стон. Он улыбнулся, прежде чем позволил себе снова отпустить себя, потому что Стив почти бежал к лифту. Стив действительно собирался проявить себя. Будем надеяться, снова и снова.


	27. Chapter 27

**Глава 26**

Им удалось добраться до комнаты Баки, не разодрав друг на друге одежду, и он посчитал это успехом. Тем не менее, им едва удалось закрыть дверь до того, как Стив прижался к нему, и, чёрт возьми, в этот раз альфа не церемонился. Стив впечатал его в ближайшую стену и даже не попытался снять футболку Баки, просто получше ухватился за вырез и разорвал, будто она была сделана из паутины, а не хлопка. Сердце Баки затрепетало под рёбрами — непринужденная демонстрация силы перекликалась с его низменными инстинктами и заставляла сбиться с дыхания. 

Стив не собирался прекращать целовать его; стоило Баки открыть рот, чтобы заговорить, как Стив воспользовался этим и протолкнул в него язык. Непристойно, почти жёстко — Стив имитировал трах, а не целовался. Баки ощутил слабость в коленях и вцепился в плечи Стива, сдался в его власть. Руки Стива хватали, тёрли его грудь, ловили и сжимали затвердевшие соски, посылая маленькие вспышки удовольствия прямо в член. Он уже был таким твёрдым; джинсы и нижнее белье облегали слишком грубо, слишком плотно.

Когда Стив оторвался от его горла, от ароматических желез, где собирался оставить брачный укус, Баки смог, наконец, выдохнуть:

— Спальня.

Баки не мог отстраниться, толкаясь грудью в эти тёплые, большие руки, чтобы те терзали его ещё больше. 

— Да, спальня, хорошо, — бессвязно проговорил Стив. Как и Баки, он сдался своим гормонам, позволил им захватить разум, оставив желание и боль. По крайней мере, так предположил Баки. Низ живота болел. Жар горел под кожей, из-за чего было трудно дышать, по ней тёк пот. Естественная смазка не переставала течь из него с тех пор, как его коснулся Стив; между ног был влажный беспорядок, штаны липли к коже.

Отодрав Баки от двери, Стив, не отпуская его, повёл по коридору, в то же время запуская руку ему в штаны и нажимая пальцем между непристойно влажными ягодицами, грубо потирая припухшую, чувствительную, текущую дырку. Баки, потеряв равновесие, споткнулся, на ходу пытаясь прижаться к пальцам Стива. Его придерживала только рука на талии, и Баки не был уверен, что Стив видел, как ведёт их в спальню: его губы так и не покидали горла Баки, его челюсти, его губ. Баки грубо застонал прямо в рот Стиву.

Они врезались в дверь, а затем практически ввалились в комнату, когда Стив схватился за ручку и повернул её. В этот раз Баки удерживала только рука на заднице. Стив застонал, обведя пальцами края дырки Баки, сильно и грубо. Баки заскулил: ему нужно было что-то внутри, что-то, что наполнило бы его. Да будут прокляты брюки и ботинки. Пытаясь идти, он выгнулся, стараясь снова насадиться задницей на пальцы, однако Стив просто надавливал и тёр, но не проталкивал внутрь.

По комнате разнёсся рык. Стив, не вытерпев их возни, подхватил Баки и бросил на кровать. Баки ахнул, подпрыгнув на матрасе, ошеломленный этим проявлением несдерживаемой силы, однако у него была только минута, чтобы подумать: “да”, прежде чем Стив снова оказался на нем. Его руки дёрнули за джинсы, отрывая пуговицу и в спешке вырывая молнию. Стив не был нежен, пытаясь одним рывком снять джинсы Баки вместе с ботинками. Они были зашнурованы только наполовину, но сопротивление было достаточно жестким, чтобы Стиву пришлось дёрнуть ещё раз, второй. Баки зачарованно наблюдал за тем, как вздувались его бицепсы, напрягались с каждым рывком грудные мышцы. Он не чувствовал абсолютно никакого желания помочь, довольно глядя на силу своего альфы. На третьем рывке Стиву удалось снять всё, но он дёрнул настолько сильно, что отшатнулся назад. Штаны отлетели из его рук, ботинки были отброшены в сторону. Он рванул Баки на себя, наполовину стаскивая с кровати. Его ноги ударились о деревянный пол.

Теперь Баки был абсолютно голым; его ноги были широко раздвинуты, член стоял, готовый и сочащайся влагой, раскрытые бёдра были липкими от естественной смазки. Стив уставился на него, лазурь его глаза потерялась в черноте зрачков. Облизнув губы, он содрал собственную рубашку, разрывая её так же, как и футболку Баки.

Это несправедливо, подумал Баки: он уже голый, и на Стиве всё ещё столько одежды; его член скрыт за синими джинсами и нижним бельем. Он просто должен дать альфе больший стимул. Перекатившись на живот, Баки подобрал колени под себя, приподнялся на краю постели и, низко пригнувшись, пополз к середине кровати. Он держал ноги раздвинутыми, показывая, насколько мокрый, показывая капающую из дырки смазку. Показывая, как легко было бы вставить внутрь член, прижать крупную головку к припухшему маленькому кольцу мышц и трахнуть его. 

Ещё один скулёж вырвался из горла: этот образ, мысль — слишком много, чтобы просто стоять и ждать.

— Господи Иисусе, Баки, ты... Чёрт, ты такой влажный, такой _блядски_ влажный для меня, — услышал он выдох Стива, а затем звук разрываемой ткани.

Матрас просел, и рука Стива ухватила Баки за затылок и толкнула на кровать. Баки легко опустился вниз, прижимаясь грудью к простыням и поворачивая лицо в сторону, но держа колени раздвинутыми и ещё сильнее вздёргивая зад в воздух — прямо навстречу телу Стива. Рука осталась у него на шее, удерживая его. Баки ещё раз толкнулся бёдрами, расставляя их шире, раскрываясь для взгляда Стива.

— Оставь на мне синяки, — проговорил Баки, пока пальцы Стива поднимались по его бёдрам, пробираясь сквозь потёки смазки, поддразнивая дырку. Боже, он уже был таким мокрым, таким готовым и таким грёбано жаждущим члена Стива, что даже не смешно.

— Что? — ахнул Стив, на мгновение остановившись. Затем он наклонился над Баки, заменив вес своей руки всем телом, вытянувшись вдоль спины Баки. Его жёсткий член упирался в задницу Баки и, господи, он хотел этот член, хотел, чтобы он растянул его. Он так сильно хотел Стива внутри, что от одной мысли, что тот в любую секунду это сделает, смазка потекла из него ещё обильнее. Баки никогда не признал бы это вслух, но он любил это — невероятно любил тот первый миг проникновения, шок чувств, ожесточенное чувство полноты.

Эта любовь всегда вызывала у него внутренний конфликт. Он любил секс, но ненавидел большинство людей, которые его трахали. Стив был совсем другим. Стив не чувствовался как угроза. Он был хорошим; хорошим для него. Стив заставил его чувствовать себя лучше, чем когда-либо, лучше, чем с кем-либо еще. И Баки хотел испытать сильную, жгучую потребность, которая заставляла его сбиться с дыхания.

Он покачал головой, чтобы разогнать дымку желания, и скосил взгляд на своего альфу. Стив выглядел ошеломленным, разгоряченным гоном и желанием, но ещё — упрямым как осёл.

— Пометь меня, — умолял Баки. — Своими руками.

— Баки, — сказал Стив, колеблясь, даже когда рука сжалась на шее. Пальцы впились в кожу и мышцы.

— Они всегда делали это абсолютно безболезненно, — ахнул Баки. Говорить было трудно, делать что-либо, кроме как беспомощно скулить в ожидании члена Стива - борьбой, но это важно. Он _хотел_ этого. — Вот почему мне так понравилось с тобой. До того, как ты заставил меня плакать от остроты ощущений. Мне понравилась грань боли, понравилось, что она напомнила мне о каждом шаге, что мы прошли. Что я больше не там.

Хватка Стива усилилась: одна рука сжалась на бедре, и Баки застонал. Зубы царапнули шею под ухом, и Баки вздрогнул. Стив стукнулся своими коленями об его, заставляя пошире раздвинуть ноги, и качнулся, короткими, рваными толчками двигаясь между ягодиц Баки. Его член истекал предэякулятом, капли скатывались по впадине между ягодиц, смешиваясь с его смазкой. Кожа горела в местах, где по ней проезжался член Стива, а потом, съезжая вниз по заднице Баки, ненадолго упирался в припухшую дырку и заставляя его задыхаться. Стив продолжал опускаться ниже, утыкаясь членом в напрягшиеся яйца Баки.

— Хорошо? — умудрился выдохнуть Стив, так сильно сжимая бедро Баки, что на нём безусловно останутся желаемые им синяки. 

— Сильнее, — застонал Баки, беспомощно пытаясь раздвинуть колени ещё шире. — Выеби меня так жёстко, как только можешь, — задушенно выдохнул Баки, — пожалуйста, альфа.

Новый рык, собственнический и удовлетворенный, пронёсся по комнате, и Баки подумал, что, вероятно, это означает, что выполнение его просьбы не вызовет проблем. Рука исчезла с шеи, но Баки не пытался подняться. Что было хорошо, потому что он бы снова упал, когда почувствовал крупную, горячую головку члена Стива, слегка прижимающуюся к дырке. Это касание было единственным предупреждением. Альфа не дал Баки ни секунды на подготовку — он двинул бёдрами и засадил ему. На всю длину, не останавливаясь, чтобы позволить Баки привыкнуть к растяжению, к полноте и длине. Всего один длинный, мощный толчок — от первого мига давления проталкивающейся в дырку головки, до момента, когда Стив полностью вошёл в него, так тесно прижимаясь к заднице Баки, что тот чувствовал его яйца.

Баки вскрикнул. Проникновение было болезненным и внезапным. Большой — ох, боже, такой большой, такой идеальный член Стива распирал его внутри. Будто Баки был всего лишь дыркой, созданной, чтобы принимать этот член. Баки даже не успел перевести дыхание до того, как Стив опять вышел. Подавал назад, пока головка не выскочила, и Баки заскулил, комкая простынь в кулаках и вскидывая задницу, делая всё возможное, чтобы поощрить Стива сделать это снова.

И, чёрт побери, Стив сделал. В этот раз сильнее, въезжая в Баки таким мощным толчком, что тот проехался вперёд. Простынь тёрлась об его щеку и беззащитные соски, заставляя их гореть. Налившийся кровью член бестолково шлепнул его по животу, и Баки снова беспомощно застонал.

— Я так охрененно вытрахаю тебя, Баки, так пиздецки охрененно, — забормотал Стив, его слова затерялись в непрерывном рыке, когда он вонзился в него. Столь же жёстко, так, что тело Баки подскочило на матрасе. Он царапал простыни, боль внутри исчезла, но жар под кожей вспыхивал. Это ему было нужно, этого он хотел — быть заполненным, хотел, чтобы Стив заявил на него свои права. Хотел руки Стива у себя на бёдрах, а его член глубоко в своём теле.

Вот только он снова полностью вышел из него, заставляя Баки заскулить. Он больше не был заполнен, больше не чувствовал растяжки, неоспоримого ощущения присутствия внутри.

— Пожалуйста, — задыхаясь, тихо умолял он, боясь, что Стив не услышит.

Но Стив услышал, возвращаясь, глубоко наполняя его, а затем полностью выдёргивая мокрый и скользкий от естественных жидкостей член и непристойно хлопая им по бедру Баки. Заскулив и сжав в кулаках постельное белье, Баки вздёрнул задницу, подаваясь ему навстречу. Стив выжидал достаточно долго, чтобы Баки почувствовал жжение в пытающейся сжать пустоту дырке, прежде чем безжалостно толкнулся снова. Баки проехался на кровати вперёд; перед глазами замелькали белые вспышки, толчок выбил из лёгких воздух.

Снова ощущать его член так глубоко внутри, чувствовать бьющиеся о задницу бедра Стива, его тепло и вес — это было настолько хорошо, что Баки едва мог соображать. Ничто не было настолько совершенным. Он крепко сжал член внутри, издавая короткие, резкие, задушенные всхлипы, и, так и не прикоснувшись к себе, кончая. Его член подёргивался, выстреливая струйками спермы на живот и простыни.

Стив, должно быть, ждал, когда Баки кончит на его члене. Он склонился над спиной Баки, сжал зубами загривок, но не укусил. Рыча, он отпустил себя, следуя своим инстинктам и не вытаскивая член. Двигаясь короткими, резкими толчками, он трахал Баки сквозь оргазм, выбивая из него крохи едва успевшего попасть в лёгкие воздуха. Баки скулил, наклоняя голову вниз, давая Стиву пространство, давая всё, что он захочет — до тех пор, пока он не остановится.

Стив этого не сделал; он безрассудно трахал Баки, сбивая с толку его тело. Вместо того, чтобы дать отойти от одного оргазма, он подталкивал его к другому. Член Баки был полутвёрдым, он слышал мокрые хлюпающие звуки каждый раз, когда Стив входил в него, вытесняя так много смазки, что та широкими ручейками стекала по бёдрам.

— Баки, блядь, ты такой мокрый, — рычал Стив ему в шею. — Такой чертовски тугой. Ты такой горячий, красавчик. Боже, такой великолепный. Ты идеален.

Баки как мог выгнулся, оттопыривая задницу, пытаясь встретить резкие, короткие толчки, желая почувствовать, как узел Стива набухнет внутри него, и горячий всплеск спермы. Вместо этого Стив вдруг перестал двигаться, резко отстраняясь от шеи Баки, от его задницы, снова выдёргивая из неё свой член.

Баки беспомощно заскулил, ощущая пустоту, чувствуя сладкое жжение внутри, то, как вновь сжимают пустоту внутренние стенки. 

— Стив, — взмолился он. — пожалуйста, ох, Стив, _пожалуйста_.

Рука Стива впилась в его бедро, а затем потянула, легко переворачивая Баки на спину. Стив встал между его бёдер, грубо разводя ему ноги и забрасывая их на свою узкую талию. Стоя над Баки на коленях, Стив смахнул волосы с его лица, а затем провёл пальцами по его челюсти, горлу. Баки выгнул шею и заскулил, умоляя Стива снова трахнуть его. Взять всё, что он хотел.

— Стив, — умолял Баки, — войди в меня. Заставь меня это почувствовать.

Он зарычал. Ласкающая шею Баки рука сжала горло, и Стив прижал головку члена к его дырке. Его яркие, горящие глаза были сфокусированы на лице Баки, рука на горле удерживала голову, чтобы он не мог отвернуться, отвести взгляд.

— Я сцеплю нас так, — сказал Стив, — чтобы видеть твоё лицо. Раньше я его не видел. Хочу смотреть, как ты кончаешь, Бак. Можно? Наблюдать, как растягивает тебя мой узел, когда придёт время повязать тебя. Я хочу посмотреть, Бак.

Баки кивнул, выгибая спину, подаваясь грудью и членом ко Стиву.

— Да, да, пожалуйста, — умолял он. Баки не мог сосредоточился ни на чём, кроме горящего, влажного места между ног, болезненно пульсирующего в ожидании, когда его наполнит Стив.

Под кожей Стива заскользили мышцы, когда он сдвинулся, и кончик его члена протолкнулся в дырку Баки. На этот раз Стив скользил в него медленно и легко, пока целиком не оказался внутри, заставляя Баки чувствовать каждый дюйм своего члена; насколько он был толстым, как жадно растягивалось тело, чтобы вместить его. Медленное растяжение и неустанные толчки заставили Баки выгнуться ещё сильнее, приоткрыв губы в беззвучном крике.

Стив застонал, наклоняясь и жёстким поцелуем прихватывая его губы. Просунув между ними язык, он вышел из его задницы (но, к счастью, не полностью), а затем подался назад. Упираясь своим лбом в его, Стив смотрел Баки в глаза, снова упорно вонзаясь в него. На этот раз Баки закричал, но Стив не остановился, толкаясь в него снова и снова, жёстко, быстро и глубоко.

— Ты такой красивый, — выдохнул Стив, — такой чертовски красивый, Бак. Не могу поверить, что ты хочешь меня, боже, что мы вместе.

В этот момент Стив перестал говорить. Он задвигался быстрее и жёстче, выбивая из Баки дыхание, и комок жара в его животе стягивался всё сильнее и сильнее. Было трудно дышать, трудно думать. Всё, что он мог делать — просто стонать и задыхаться от каждого жёсткого толчка. Нос Баки был полон запаха Стива, его пота, его феромонов, его гона. Баки опустил руку вниз, ухватив Стива за бедро и крепко сжав. Металлическую руку он забросил назад, пытаясь за что-то уцепиться, за что угодно, поскольку из-за толчков Стива снова съезжал по простыням вперёд, будто был маленьким и беспомощным. Господи, он любил это, любил силу этого альфы, его мощь, необузданный инстинкт, заставлявший внутренний огонь Баки сжигать его заживо.

Когда Баки ухватился за изголовье, Стив изменил позицию, отпустив его бедро. Он обхватил твёрдый, раскрасневшийся член Баки, хлопающий по животу и не получающий никакой стимуляции. Баки закричал, кончая во второй раз и сжимая член внутри, обхватывая ногами талию Стива. Выгнувшись всем телом, он зажмурился, скрываясь под разбивающей разум волной удовольствия.

И Стив не собирался останавливаться; его бедра всё ещё двигались, всё ещё вгоняли член в дырку Баки, даже когда тот сжимался на нём так сильно, как только мог. Оргазм никак не утихал, каждый толчок порождал ещё одну свежую струю спермы, которой сочился член Баки. Ощущение было столь сильно, что заставило его бессвязно бормотать и умолять.

— Сейчас, — ахнул Стив, — сейчас, о, боже, Баки. Я сейчас.

Баки сбился с дыхания, когда почувствовал, как Стив глубоко вонзился в него, прижимаясь ближе, заставляя ещё шире раздвинуть ноги. Стив застонал, его член дёрнулся и излился горячим семенем так глубоко внутри, что Баки ощутил жар под кожей. Так интенсивно, так совершенно идеально.

Несмотря на шок, на слабость от двух быстрых, последовавших один за другим оргазмов, Баки пытался сжать в себе член Стива, доставить ему удовольствие, но, боже, узел уже формировался. Он стремительно набухал, быстро заполняя Баки. Он растягивал внутренности быстрее, чем мог приспособиться Баки, дискомфортное чувство растяжения и полноты граничило с болью. Боже, так хорошо, так невероятно идеально, что Баки застонал, беспомощно дёргаясь и насаживаясь на узел, пока тот не упёрся прямо в его простату. 

— Баки, блядь, — выругался Стив, когда Баки задушено заскулил, его мягкий член смущенно дёрнулся в руках Стива, сочаясь предэякулятом. 

Покачав головой, Стив отпустил его, вытер со лба пот, а затем вновь схватил его член и начал ожесточённо двигать по нему рукой. Баки кричал, дёргался и извивался, удерживаемый большим тяжёлым членом в заднице — таким большим, что невозможно было даже дышать — и рукой на шее. Выгнувшись, он схватился за руку — ему нужно было держаться за Стива.

Стив был безжалостен; даже не колеблясь, его скользкая ладонь двигалась по сверхчувствительному члену Баки, без малейшего милосердия дроча и заставляя вновь налиться кровью. Баки любил его; любил за это, любил за то, как легко Стиву удавалось выбить из тела дух. В нём не осталось ничего, кроме удовольствия и похоти. Баки парил на краю, а Стив управлял им. И это был не только его второй раз.

— Баки, как... я даже не могу... ты такой _тугой_.

Рука на его шее разжалась, и Стив рухнул на Баки, выбивая из него весь воздух. Его бедра дёргались, проталкивая огромный узел в мокрую дырку Баки, трахая его им. Стив накрыл губами губы Баки, и тот закричал ему прямо в рот. Даже сейчас Стив не дал Баки ни минуты, чтобы отдохнуть, перевести дыхание. Его рука отчаянно двигалась на его члене, доводя до твёрдости.

Это слишком; узел внутри нескончаемо, без единой секунды передышки давил на простату. Кончая в третий раз и рыдая Стиву прямо в рот, Баки перестал обращать внимание на руку на члене, на вес нависающего сверху Стива, на язык во рту. Баки, совершенно перестав себя контролировать, дёргался под ним, с его члена нескончаемым потоком капала сперма. Из глаз лились слезы, а Стив всё драл его сквозь оргазм, беспощадно тёрся узлом об его простату.

Баки всхлипнул, когда узел Стива набух ещё сильнее. А затем он снова кончил, изливаясь внутрь словно нескончаемым потоком обжигающей лавы. Заскулив, Баки выгнулся и потянулся вверх, цепляясь за плечи Стива.

— Не могу остановиться, — невольно пробормотал Стив ему в губы, не переставая двигать бёдрами, — должен повязать тебя, сделать своим. Наполнить тебя узлом так, что из тебя ещё несколько дней будет течь.

— Стив, — застонал Баки, пытаясь одновременно говорить и целоваться, бездумно угнаться за губами Стива.

— Ты прекрасен, красавчик, — ахнул Стив, — такой узкий и такой влажный. Тебе будет так хорошо, Баки. Так хорошо, — пообещал Стив, его бедра двигались крошечными рывками, мучая простату Баки, растягивая его так широко, так сильно, так чертовски прекрасно. — Я буду смотреть, как ты кончаешь, Бак — вот так, до такой степени растянутый на моём узле, что едва помнишь своё имя.

Баки громко заскулил и скрестил лодыжки на талии Стива так крепко, как только мог. В последний раз небрежно лизнув губы Баки, Стив поднялся, снова встав на колени между его ног. Из-за изменения позы узел сдвинулся внутри, заставляя Баки застонать. Он вскинул голову, пытаясь снова соединить их губы.

— Стив, — умолял он, ненавидя разделяющее их расстояние.

Его альфа только зашипел, заставляя его замолчать.

— Ты сказал мне, — сказал Стив, держась за бёдра Баки и медленно двигаясь. Не для того, чтобы трахнуть его, не для того, чтобы следовать этому первобытному инстинкту, а будто ища что-то. — Если я сделаю всё правильно, — голос Стива был низким, напряжённым. Его узел был таким чертовски большим внутри, его длинный член наполнял его столь глубоко и идеально, и Баки знал: никто раньше не удовлетворял его так, как он, и никогда не сможет в будущем. — Мой узел будет давить прямо на твою простату.

И Баки дёрнулся, будто его ударило током, когда Стив нашёл то, что искал. Его член надавил на простату Баки таким образом, что ему показалось, будто он балансирует на грани оргазма (или будто у него полон мочевой пузырь). Но ощущение было настолько сильным, настолько ошеломляющим, что Баки закричал. Он инстинктивно попытался уйти от столь сильной стимуляции. Слишком хорошо, слишком насыщенно... но Стив не позволил. Его мышцы напряглись, и он снова сел на колени, притянул Баки за бедра к себе, удерживая под этим точным углом. Баки снова закричал, закатив глаза — от давления, от удовольствия, от полного контроля Стива. Он слабо попытался дёрнуться, но Стив только крепче сжал его бедра. После определённо останутся синяки.

— Нет, — резко сказал Стив. — Оставайся вот так. Именно так. — И, чёрт побери, Стив отпустил его бедра, теперь задница Баки упиралась в его таз. Баки определил узел как самую приятную вещь в своей жизни. — Только так.

— Стив, — всхлипнул Баки, но повиновался, дрожа и сжимая огромный член внутренними мышцами.

— Ты сейчас так прекрасен, — сказал Стив, наблюдая за ним, подмечая каждое пятно румянца, каждую бусинку пота, каждый беспомощный стон и дрожь, которая сокрушала его тело. Стив провёл руками до бёдер Баки, отцепляя его ноги от своей талии, и он позволил ему. Он был податлив и беспомощен, когда Стив положил ладони на дрожащие бёдра и мягко развёл их.

— Вот так, — поощрял Стив, — раздвинь для меня ноги.

Голос Стива был нежен, глаза — внимательны, но его член внутри — непреклонно твёрд. Узел всё ещё распирал его, давя на чувствительный комок нервов, и от ощущений у Баки мутнело перед глазами. 

— Дай мне посмотреть, насколько ты мокрый для меня, — хрипло приказал Стив, пробежавшись пальцами по обильно покрывающей внутреннюю часть бёдер естественной смазке Баки, мягко расталкивая его ноги ещё шире. 

Баки ещё глубже, ещё интенсивнее насадился на каменно-твёрдый член. Ему казалось, что он этого не переживёт. 

— Твоя дырка такая красная. — Баки закрыл глаза. Ощущения были настолько ярки, что он едва мог дышать. — Такая мокрая. — И, святой боже, Стив пробежался горячими кончиками пальцев по краям растянутой дырки Баки, прослеживая место, где они были связаны. Баки инстинктивно дёрнулся, и наполнявший его узел вновь пронзил его. Баки вскрикнул, задыхаясь, словно вытащенная из воды рыба. Это было похоже на оргазм, длинный, нескончаемый, ужасающе замечательный оргазм, и Баки не мог с ним справиться. Из крошечного отверстия на головке его члена сочились, падая на живот, капли белёсой жидкости, устраивая на нём ещё больший беспорядок. — Такой растянутый, такой идеальный. Ты чертовски хорошо принимаешь, Бак.

Баки заскулил, желая, чтобы это закончилось, желая большего — чего угодно, кроме этого бесконечного давления.

Когда Стив убрал руку от промежности Баки, тот подумал, что это принесёт облегчение, конец этой изысканной пытки, но нет. Стив просто перешёл выше, гладя его член — даже не обеспечивая реальную стимуляцию, просто поддразнивая. Затем он, едва касаясь, провёл горячими кончиками пальцев над дрожащим животом Баки, двигаясь к его потемневшим, заострившимся из-за течки соскам. Стив нежно потёр их, заставляя Баки снова застонать.

— Стив, пожалуйста, — уже всерьёз взмолился он

— Шшш, ты скоро кончишь, обещаю, — мягко сказал Стив. — Просто ты такой. Беспомощный, так сладко отдаёшься. Так растянут на моем узле. Ты будешь плакать от удовольствия. Раздвинешь для меня ноги, потому что я попрошу. Верно, Баки? — пробормотал, потирая жёсткий чувствительный сосок Баки между большим и указательным пальцами.

Баки попытался сдвинуться, податься к Стиву грудью — чтобы он прикоснулся интенсивнее, обеспечил больше стимуляции и преодолел сжигающий его мозг тупик. Стив потемневшими глазами наблюдал за ним, когда вместо мягких потираний начал сосредоточенно выкручивать его соски, посылая в грудь Баки импульсы приятной боли, отдающей прямо в член и заставляющей извиваться. Выгибаясь под руками Стива, трахая себя его узлом, Баки не подозревал, что по щекам катятся слезы. Его альфа продолжал неуклонно тянуть за его соски, всё сильнее, запутывая чувства и вытягивая из тела дух. 

— Стив, пожалуйста, ох, альфа, пожалуйста, — впустую бесстыдно умолял Баки, охотно предлагая что-нибудь — всё, только для того, чтобы это невыносимое напряжение взорвалось.

— Возьми, — пробормотал Стив, его благоговейный голос звучал будто издалека. — Возьми всё, что тебе нужно, Баки. Всё это для тебя.

Баки со всхлипом обеими руками поймал плечи Стива и подтянулся, затаскивая себя к нему на бёдра. Узел ещё глубже проник в него, и это сводило с ума. Стив завёл руку Баки за спину, придерживая его, но второй до сих пор тянул, терзал, _мучал_ его соски.

Беспомощный, рыдающий от нужды, желания и реальности происходящего, Баки как мог поднялся на колени. До тех пор, пока узел болезненно не натянул края его дырки — он был слишком большим, чтобы просто выскочить. Баки резко опустился вниз, трахая себя, насаживаясь на член и забирая то, что хотел — как и приказал Стив. Один раз, второй, и он задыхался в рот Стиву. Ощущений было слишком много — все они безумно метались между сверхчувствительным членом, болящей, чудесно заполненной задницей и горящими от мучений сосками.

Затем тело перестало бороться со скопившимся напряжением, и он кончил, что-то невнятно крича. Жалкие капли спермы брызнули между их телами, Баки захватывали внушительные волны удовольствия. Только крепкая хватка Стива удерживала Баки на месте, хватка, которая стала мягче, когда он высвободил его соски, чтобы придержать за бёдра...

— Господи, — застонал Стив, — ты совершенен, так добр ко мне. Я так сильно тебя люблю.

Стив бормотал что-то Баки в рот, пытаясь поцеловать его, но был слишком увлечён, чтобы сделать что-то большее, кроме как задыхаться от недостатка воздуха.

— Надо… — задыхался Стив, и Баки кивнул, не зная, на что согласился, но наплевать. Всё, что захочет Стив — что угодно, пока его член всё ещё внутри. Пока он не остановится.

Продолжая придерживать Баки за спину, второй рукой Стив спустился к его заднице, скользя пальцами по вытекающим из него ручейкам смазки. Наконец он удобно, крепко сжал его ягодицу и поднял так легко, будто Баки был мягкой игрушкой. Затем опустил, просто, блядь, насаживая Баки на свой член, будто легче него в мире не было ничего. 

Стив что-то рычал — случайные, рваные слова похвалы, но разум Баки рассеялся от ощущений. Он чувствовал непоколебимую твёрдость подрагивающих мышц Стива. Он чувствовал, как трётся о внутренние стенки огромный узел, мучая изнурённую простату. С каждым идеальным, беспощадным толчком его уши заполняли пошлые, влажные хлюпающие звуки, вытесняемая членом естественная смазка текла из задницы. Баки высоко, беспомощно скулил, слабо держась за плечи Стива и так закатывая глаза, что те могли бы выпасть из глазниц.

Баки не знал, как долго это продолжалось. Его почти мягкий член был пойман в ловушку между их животами, потираясь о жёсткие мышцы и скользкую от пота кожу Стива. А потом Стив громко зарычал, затаив дыхание, и припал ртом к шее Баки, над ароматической железой, и укусил с такой силой, что лопнула кожа. Разум Баки был столь помутнён от удовольствия, что он даже не почувствовал боли.

Глубокий, первобытный инстинкт взял верх, заставив его оскалить зубы и впиться в шею Стива, в место, где запах был сильнее всего. Как и Стив, укусил он сильно. Баки не отпустил, распробовав кровь. Он зарычал, забеспокоившись о ране, прежде чем размашисто лизнул её. Он остановился только тогда, когда почувствовал, что что-то изменилось; как переключатель в мозгу, дверь в его сознании. Он мог _ощущать_ Стива. Вместо неприятия или обязательства Баки мог почувствовать, как сильно Стив хотел его, как совершенно не уменьшилось его желание. Чувствовать его благоговение, его любовь, его подавляющее удовольствие и жажду. Последний оргазм всего лишь разжёг пожар, а не потушил его.

Потребность горела и в нём, даже яростнее, чем раньше, но теперь всё было по-другому. Глубже, медленнее. Он знал, что эти узы отличались от тех, которые были у него до этого. Очень отличались.

— О, боже, _Баки_ , — выдохнул Стив, и Баки знал, что он тоже это чувствовал.

И тогда Баки ощутил, что отключается. Он инстинктивно закрывался, запирался от Стива. Глаза Стива расширились: он тоже мог это чувствовать — чувствовать, что связь исчезает. Страх и ярость заменили все, что чувствовал Баки — эмоции, удовольствие. Когда он смотрел в глаза Стива и знал, что уничтожит это, уничтожит...

Поднявшись на колени, Стив приблизился к Баки, прижав руки к его спине.

— Тише, красавчик, всё в порядке, — сказал Стив, и Баки мог чувствовать его спокойствие, его уверенность. Страх тоже, но он был таким слабым... — Баки, — твёрдо сказал Стив, — всё в порядке. Я не перестану хотеть тебя. Просто успокойся, ты в безопасности. Я всегда буду хотеть тебя.

Баки сглотнул, позволив спокойствию Стива омыть его и снова почувствовать связь. Так ли оно? Не может быть так просто.

— Скажи ещё раз, — умолял Баки, — Скажи, что хочешь меня.

Стив улыбнулся, мягко и нежно.

— Я хочу тебя, — повторил Стив. — Тебя, Баки. Повязаны мы или нет, я хочу тебя. Я люблю тебя. — Он пошевелился, его узел сместился внутри Баки, и он вздрогнул. — Только тебя, красавчик.

Баки снова вздрогнул, и связь затопила их. На этот раз Стив не перестал двигаться, медленно и осторожно приподнимая бёдра, распространяя удовольствие по всему телу Баки. Не трахая его, не подталкивая к оргазму — просто занимаясь любовью. Заставляя их обоих чувствовать себя чертовски хорошо.

Вытянув ноги, Стив скользнул руками по коленям Баки, поднимая их в воздух. Когда он начал разворачивать его, Баки распахнул глаза, но понял, помогая Стиву — тот действительно переворачивал его на своём члене. Всё так же осторожно он перевернул их на бок и свернулся вокруг него. Его рука скользила по боку Баки, над ребрами, опускалась к бедру и возвращалась обратно.

Пока Стив был рядом, дыхание Баки успокоилось. Руки Стива ласкали его повсюду, медленно и нежно. Дразня прикосновениями, что успокоили сердечный ритм, успокоили огонь под кожей, однако Баки всё ещё ощущал узел внутри. Настойчиво прижимающийся к простате, неизбежно наполняющий его. Ни на секунду не позволяющий телу Баки расслабиться, хоть он и знал: в течку это невозможно. Не полностью, пока она не закончится. Баки привык к этому — и привык к тому, что в этот момент альфы оставляют его одного.

Стив не ушёл.

— Почему? — спросил Баки, язык ощущался толстым и неуклюжим.

— Почему что? — поинтересовался Стив, уткнувшись носом за ухо Баки.

— Твой гон не закончился, — ответил Баки. — Ты уже кончил и не... в последний раз он уже кончился.

Заурчав, Стив оставил у него за ухом поцелуй.

— Ты смешон, — сказал Стив, сквозь связь потекло тепло. — Почему, думаешь, альфы впадают в гон, когда текут их омеги? — Он оставил ещё один поцелуй на свежем следе от укуса на шее. — Так я могу помочь тебе пройти через это, красавчик. Тебе не будет больно. Мой гон закончится, когда закончится твоя течка.

— О, — сказал Баки, осознание омыло его вместе с облегчением.

Стив усмехнулся.

— Нет, — пробормотал он, — я не оставлю тебя одного. Больше никогда, Баки.

Баки _хотел_. Он хотел больше — больше Стива, его члена, его узла, его спермы. Всего. Он чувствовал, как сильно Стив хотел его, желание громкими, ясными толчками пробивалось через связь. Стив всё ещё двигался; маленькие, осторожные толчки, очевидная борьба за контроль.

И он будет с Баки — ради Баки; трахать его, трогать и насыщать своим жаром, сжигая его заживо.

— Хорошо, — умудрился выдавить Баки, не понимая странного трепетного чувства в груди, но тем не менее любя его. — Потому что я… совсем не близок к завершению.

— Баки, — пробормотал Стив, утыкаясь ему в шею и открывая рот, впиваясь зубами в загривок. Этот укус не должен был их связать — это была инстинктивная демонстрация доминирования альфы. Баки должен был рефлексивно возненавидеть этот жест, но нет — не когда это делал с ним Стив.

Он наклонил голову вперёд, позволяя Стиву делать всё, что угодно. Тот низко застонал и толкнул Баки, переворачивая на живот. Стив по-прежнему крепко сжимал зубами загривок Баки, но не прокусывал кожу, даже боли не причинял. Но Баки не нужно было большего доказательства. Он заёрзал, извиваясь на члене Стива, под его тяжелым телом, пока не смог слегка приподняться на колени.

Стив мягко зарычал, сжимая зубами его кожу, и пошевелился, цепляясь за бёдра. Его узел запульсировал внутри Баки, и тот беспомощно застонал, почти не чувствуя ног. Он выгнул позвоночник, ещё сильнее наклонив голову и упираясь в Стива задницей, давая ему понять, что да, он хотел этого, хотел, чтобы его трахнули.

— Сделай это, — взмолился Баки, поджав под себя колени и раздвинув их, подставляясь Стиву.

Его альфа снова зарычал, крепче сжимая зубами загривок Баки. В тот же миг он резко подался бёдрами вперёд, без предупреждения вдавливая в Баки узел и заставляя его кричать в простыни. Начав, Стив уже не останавливался. Он рычал и въебывался в него размашистыми, мощными рывками, безжалостно проталкивая в Баки узел. Затем подавался назад, выбивая из него дыхание. Одной рукой Стив стискивал его бедро, а второй скользнул по потному животу к сверхчувствительному, мягкому члену, беззащитно свисавшему между ног. Сейчас он был почти болезненным, поэтому момент, когда его обхватила рука Стива, заставил сжаться легкие. Это было так хорошо, однако рушило границы подсознания, выбивало из головы все сторонние мысли, заставляя думать только о Стиве, о том месте, где соединялись их тела.

— Ты это получишь, — ахнул ему в шею Стив, в его голосе ещё присутствовали рычащие вибрирующие ноты. — Ты меня убьёшь, Баки, клянусь богом, ты меня убьёшь.

Его бёдра задвигались жёстче, быстрее. Каждый толчок выбивал из Баки хриплый крик. С каждым разом член входил в него так глубоко, что Баки был готов поклясться: он мог ощутить его прямо в горле. С каждым разом узел безжалостно растягивал его дырку, прежде чем снова погружался вглубь, и это было почти что слишком. Стив был полон решимости заставить Баки потерять рассудок, потому как начал медленно гладить член, и он неуклонно твердел в его руке. Баки стонал, как обезумевший, его уши наполнял рык Стива, влажные звуки соприкасающихся тел. Нос был наполнен окутавшим комнату запахом секса, запахом Стива, его гона, его пота.

Это слишком: растяжение, наполненность, вес узла внутри. Под неустанным вниманием Стива Баки коротко, резко поскуливал. Всё, что он мог делать — подаваться ему навстречу и кричать, кончая, когда напряжение взорвалось, когда тело спазматически дёрнулось, а член яростно запульсировал в руке Стива

Стив продержался немногим дольше его; всего один толчок, и он тоже кончил. Его член запульсировал, на мгновение будто становясь ещё больше, и Баки снова почувствовал разливающееся внутри тепло. Он слабо застонал; он чувствовал себя таким наполненным, таким чувствительным, избалованным этим ощущением. Стив едва остановился. Его рука снова начала двигаться, теребя мягкий член Баки, будто бы он способен был на ещё одну эрекцию.

— Стив, о, боже, что?.. — застонал он, когда Стив продолжил трахать его, будто и не кончил только что. Он продолжал, быстрее и резче, и Баки было трудно дышать, трудно думать. Баки прижал руки к простыням и стиснул зубы, чтобы не кричать от каждого толчка. Ох, боже. Он был слеп от ощущения движущегося внутри, растягивающего его узла. Так хорошо и так ужасно. Баки скулил, как животное, прижимая голову к кровати, повыше вскидывая задницу и расставляя колени, чтобы Стиву было легче вставлять в него свой член.

Баки не мог дышать, не мог думать, только чувствовать влажные шлепки бьющихся о ягодицы яиц Стива и суровые, быстрые, наполняющие его толчки. Он пресытился желанием, оно грозило сжечь его дотла. Баки стонал, кричал, умолял, но не понимал, о чём. Для него существовал только Стив и его член — то, как совершенно и властно альфа владел им.

Вскоре тело Баки сдалось, почти мучительно сжимая вторгшийся в него огромный член. Он снова кончил, удовольствие захлестывало его мозг, его чувства. Баки только смутно осознавал, что Стив тоже кончает — его член дёрнулся внутри, прежде чем всё вокруг стало черным.

Баки пришёл в себя так же внезапно, как и отключился, хотя не знал, сколько времени прошло. Напрягшись, он застонал, поняв, что узел Стива всё ещё глубоко внутри, всё ещё наполняет его. Стив обнимал его со спины, обвивая длинной лозой горячей, гладкой кожи и жестких мышц. Альфа мягко ласкал его шею; короткие, сухие прикосновения посылали по позвоночнику дрожь.

— Как долго? — будто одурманенный, хрипло спросил Баки.

— Около пятнадцати минут, — быстро ответил Стив, вероятно, чувствуя его неуверенность. — Мы просто лежали.

Баки попытался найти точку опоры, чтобы снова сфокусироваться, но это было удивительно трудно. Внизу живота всё ещё бесспорно, яростно пылал жар течки. Полностью осознавая свои действия, Баки сжал внутренними мышцами большой член, заставляя Стива тихо выдохнуть.

Стив царапнул зубами его метку и тихо спросил: 

— Готов? Или хочешь подождать минутку?

Баки сдвинул ноги, скользя икрами по на удивление безволосым ногам Стива, натыкаясь на выпирающую косточку на лодыжке, и дразняще крутанул бёдрами. Он задыхался от ожесточенной искры наслаждения, и он был таким мокрым. Между бёдер царил влажный беспорядок от вытекшей естественной смазки. Это заставило его чувствовать себя еще более разгорячённым, более возбужденным. Баки никогда не переживал подобного, ощущений никогда не было достаточно — никогда их не было столько, сколько он хотел, сколько нужно было его телу. Даже если не учитывать его повышенную выносливость, течка никогда не заканчивалась полным удовлетворением. Никогда до Стива.

— Больше, — скрипучим голосом проговорил Баки, делая все возможное, чтобы потереться о Стива, наклонив голову, чтобы прижаться губами к его щеке. — Ещё, Стив, — умолял он, снова сжимая в себе узел. Поощряя Стива двигаться, трахнуть его снова. Он царапнул зубами челюсть Стива, и тот застонал.

— Значит, больше, — зарычал Стив. — Всё, что захочешь, красавчик, просто дай мне знать.

Первый толчок Стива был медленным и осторожным. Баки громко застонал, его тело пылало тысячью ощущений. Узел сцеплял их уже некоторое время, и было немного больно, но Баки нравилось это жжение. Оно возбуждало его ещё больше, удовольствие искрилось дикими, свирепыми вспышками. Не менее приятно было слышать, как Стив тяжело дышит в такт. Сжав его бедро, Стив начал подаваться в Баки сильнее, но не быстрее.

Баки застонал; Стив был достаточно силен, ему не нужно было прикладывать особых усилий, чтобы сделать своё дело, независимо от скорости.

— Господи, Бак, я так сильно тебя хочу, — выдохнул Стив. — Я хочу дать тебе всё, что ты захочешь. — Подавшись назад, он вытаскивал член, пока узел не натянул края распухшей дырки Баки. Затем стал медленно проталкивать его назад, потираясь об измученную простату Баки и заставляя его беспомощно выгнуться. Успокоившееся сердце за секунду пустилось в галоп. — Хочу, чтобы ты снова кончил.

Баки нужно было почувствовать губы Стива, и он изогнулся, чтобы поцеловать его, мокро и небрежно. Только губы и язык, никакой утонченности. Стив продолжал трахать его, медленно, ровно, и так чертовски глубоко, что Баки терял рассудок от желания.

Рука Стива скользнула от бедра Баки к его члену, пальцы нежно сжали всё ещё мягкую, сверхчувствительную плоть, и Баки разорвал поцелуй, чтобы оттолкнуть руку.

— Нет, — вздохнул Баки, сжимая член внутри, — вот так. — Он подался задницей ко Стиву, беспомощно застонал, когда узел проехался по простате. — Только от твоего члена, ничего больше.

Стив вздрогнул, но взял его за руку, пальцы почти болезненно сжались на бедре Баки.

— Да, — сказал Стив, внезапно затаив дыхание, воздух с суровым, громким звуком оставил его лёгкие. — Да, блядь, хорошо. Не любишь лёгкие пути?

Баки выдыхал, представлял, думал. Да, в этой позе у него не было рычагов влияния, едва ли была дополнительная стимуляция, и он устал. Да, это займёт больше времени. Минуты? Часы? Он будет лежать здесь, в ловушке под мощным, потным телом Стива достаточно долго, объятый ничем иным, как грубым желанием? Мысль заставила возгореться что-то внутри. Мысль о себе: таком беспомощном, таком готовом — для Стива, его члена и оргазма, который он мог подарить Баки.

— Да, — сказал Баки скрипучим, как гравий, голосом.

— Хорошо, — застонал альфа, потеревшись у него за ухом и ещё сильнее сжимая бёдра. Баки подумал, что ему действительно удалось бы оставить долго не заживающие синяки. — Боже, просто буду наслаждаться тобой. Ты просто... всё, что тебе нужно сделать — это взять, красавчик.

В животе Баки скрутился комок неконтролируемого желания — от слов, от образа, которое нарисовало воображение, от Стива, который будет пользоваться его телом, пока Баки сможет только беспомощно стонать. Стив получше ухватился за его бедро, вторую руку запустив под Баки и удерживая его совершенно неподвижно. А потом начал двигаться. Медленно и ровно, практически вытаскивая член, дразня сверхчувствительные края дырки, а потом толкаясь назад, жёстко неумолимо и так глубоко. Баки был таким мокрым — смазка была повсюду, его задница издавала неряшливые хлюпающие звуки от каждого толчка. Баки подталкивал к краю один только шум, осознание грязного, сексуального беспорядка, в который они превратились.

— Ты всё ещё такой тугой, Бак, — пробормотал Стив ему на ухо, заставляя живот сжиматься от похоти, — и такой чертовски мокрый. Из тебя до сих пор течёт — моя сперма тоже, но в основном твоя смазка. Боже, не знал, что её может быть так много.

Баки заскулил. Медленное, уверенное скольжение головки члена Стива, за которой следует жёсткий, неустанный узел. То, как Стив задыхался ему прямо в шею, слова, которые он говорил, то, как тело альфы потело, становилось горячее от нагрузки, ощущение вздувающихся мышц, когда он напряженно удерживал Баки. Всё это сводило его с ума. Баки стонал, как обезумевший, удовольствие и напряжение накапливаясь так медленно, так мучительно медленно, что он знал: оргазм настигнет нескоро.

— Нам даже не потребовался лубрикант, — дрожа, задыхался Стив, — и ты всё ещё такой узкий. Сколько раз я тебя трахал? И ты всё ещё тугой, так потрясающе сжимаешь меня. Совсем не больно.

Стив уже был близок, Баки чувствовал, как он ускоряется, как крепче сжимает бёдра, оставляя на коже синяки в форме своих пальцев, и наклоняется к Баки, прижимая его к постели.

— Хочу, чтобы тебе было также хорошо, — бормотал он. — Чтобы ты не мог думать ни о чём другом. Хочу видеть, как моя сперма вытекает из тебя. Хочу заставить тебя сломаться от удовольствия. 

Между словами его альфа покусывал плечи Баки, всего на мгновение сжимая зубы, прежде чем отпустить, кряхтя с каждым всё более жестким толчком. Баки почувствовал, как его член набухает внутри, горячий и жёсткий. А потом Стив плотно прижался бёдрами к заднице Баки и застонал, как умирающий, снова изливаясь в него.

Баки скулил, напряжение натянутой пружиной собиралось в его животе, но для оргазма этого было недостаточно. Только теперь его член начал твердеть, а Стив не останавливался, вонзался в него медленно и напористо, даже когда его сперма хлестала глубоко внутри.

— Стив, — закричал Баки, сжимаясь на его члене, потираясь задницей о своего альфу и затыкая себя растягивающим внутренности узлом, стараясь, чтобы из дырки не просочилось ни капли спермы.

— Да, — сказал Стив, потерявшись в жаре, желании и запахе секса, который цеплялся за их тела. — Да, я дам тебе всё, что захочешь.

Отпустив бёдра Баки, Стив ворвался в него, заставив немного привстать. Хватаясь рукой за изголовье кровати над головой Баки, Стив покрывал его, создавая крошечный мир из плоти и кожи. Другая его рука опустилась к ноге Баки, подхватила под коленом и потянула вбок, заставив раздвинуть ноги. Поза вынудила его напрячься на узле внутри — так сильно, что Баки закричал и беспомощно выгнулся под Стивом.

— Заставлю тебя кончить вот так, — пообещал Стив, — от моего узла внутри. Повяжу тебя, красавчик, — он снова начал трахать Баки, теперь быстрее и сильнее, не так осторожно, как раньше. — Наполню тебя, сведу с ума своим узлом, сделаю только своим. 

Баки задыхался, каждый толчок выталкивал из него воздух, всё удовольствие сконцентрировалось в точке их соединения. Это было так хорошо, так невероятно хорошо. Растяжение, голос Стива, полнота и умопомрачительное удовольствие. Он хотел больше, больше Стива, но всё, что мог делать — это стонать и раздвигать ноги, как хотел Стив.

— Я так долго ждал, так чертовски долго, но теперь ты мой, — пообещал Стив. — Не нужно больше ждать. Боже, я так люблю тебя, Бак.

— Я знаю, — застонал Баки, извиваясь на его члене, пытаясь надавить на него, заставить Стива трахнуть его жёстче, дать ему немного больше. — Стив, — просил, умолял он. Он был так близок, что чувствовал это. Каждая мышца была напряжена, тело разгорячено, удовольствие наполняло его до краев, но не трещало. Каждое касание простыни к болезненно-твёрдому члену ощущалось слишком ярко, но стимуляции слишком мало. В позиции, в которой удерживал Баки Стив, бёдра оказались на весу, потому ему лишь изредка удавалось потереться о постельное бельё. Поддразнивание, которое никак не помогало.

Стив трахал его сильнее, быстрее, и это было так хорошо. Это — всё, что хотел Баки, всё, что ему было нужно. Так идеально, но усталость давила на него, удерживая оргазм за гранью, вне досягаемости. Напряжение продолжало расти, простата посылала сквозь тело импульсы удовольствия каждый раз, как Стив проезжался по ней узлом. Но этого было недостаточно. Баки задыхался и скулил, в уголках глаз собрались слёзы. Он напрягся, стараясь прижаться ближе, чуть глубже насадиться на член Стива, чтобы получить... что-то большее. Всё, что позволит ему кончить.

— Я никогда не насыщусь тобой, — ахнул Стив, — никогда. Ты невероятен, такой узкий, горячий и такой чувствительный. Скажи, насколько ты это любишь — любишь, когда я прикасаюсь к тебе, дразню тебя, трахаю тебя. Боже, мне так нравится, нравится, как сильно ты меня хочешь.

— Стив, Стив, — умолял Баки, — так хорошо. Стив, альфа, пожалуйста. — из груди вырвался всхлип. — Пожалуйста, нужно... больше... пожалуйста, альфа, пожалуйста.

Стив выгнулся над ним, прикусывая зубами загривок. Искры противоречивых чувств пронеслись по позвоночнику Баки: удовольствие и страх, покорность и гнев. Всё сразу. И Баки опустил голову и сдался Стиву, позволяя трахать себя, позволяя ему кусаться и выражать своё доминирование. Он способен был только скулить, стонать и просить большего.

— Да, тише, — тяжело дыша, пробормотал Стив сквозь сжимающие его кожу зубы.

Отпустив ногу Баки, Стив пропустил руку ему под грудь, потирая пальцами соски. Они были жесткими и чувствительными, и это легчайшее прикосновение заставило Баки дёрнулся. Потом Стив сжал один сосок. Сначала он просто держал его между пальцев, слегка массируя, в то время как его бедра ускорялись, толчки становились всё сильнее и жестче, позволяя Баки почувствовать силу, на которую было способно его тело.

Баки задыхался от каждого рывка, не замечая, что Стив медленно сжимал его сосок. Сначала незаметно, но ощущение неутомимо становилось всё сильнее — не совсем болезненно, однако оставляло сильное, устойчивое ощущение струны, которую натягивают всё туже и туже. С каждым толчком тело Баки дёргалось, и Стив пользовался этим, крепко сжимая и потягивая его за сосок, посылая в грудь резкий всплеск ощущений, натягивая струну всё сильнее и сильнее. Это чувство вытеснило все образы, что придумала голова Баки, оставив только горячечно-белое удовольствие и мощное, неизбежное ощущение члена внутри, интимной точки связи.

Каждый толчок царапал простату, с каждым рывком пальцы Стива дёргали за сосок, и тело Баки резко сдалось. Напряжение разорвалось так резко, так внезапно, что он зарыдал сквозь оргазм. Стив не перестал трахать его, мучая его простату, заставляя жёстко, спазматически сжиматься низ живота — даже пока Баки всё ещё извивался и дёргался под ним. Его член сочился скудным количеством прозрачной жидкости. Этот оргазм был последним и заключительным. И он просто не прекращался, просто продолжался и продолжался, а Стив неглубоко толкался внутрь — быстрее, резче, тараня простату Баки и, будто одержимый, кусая его шею. Больше ничего. 

Баки понятия не имел, был ли у него один оргазм или десять — только то, что он не останавливался и издавал так много шума: просил и умолял и кричал, бездыханный и слабый, пока всё вновь не почернело.

***

Баки просыпался два раза — каждый раз Стив крепко обнимал его, гладил и успокаивал, и задница была полна его узла. Он всегда был таким большим, таким твёрдым, растягивал его и соединял их воедино, удерживал Баки на месте. Внутри так саднило, что Баки едва не плакал каждый раз, как Стив шевелился, но он всё ещё так хотел его.

Хотел, и Стив был с ним. Нежный и жестокий, спокойный и дикий. Он безмятежно ласкал Баки, а затем кусал, как зверь, до синяков сжимая бёдра и плечи, трахал Баки так долго, сколько бы ни требовалось, чтобы заставить его кончить. Он изливался в Баки, наполняя своим семенем, облегчая боль внизу живота, оставляя его грязным и удовлетворенным. Он был терпелив, он всегда ждал, когда Баки очнётся, всегда спрашивал, чего он хочет, и всегда, всегда давал.

Его течки никогда не проходили так с другими альфами. Стив ни разу не ушёл, его узел ни разу не спал: он всегда был внутри, настолько большой, что было больно. Это заставило Баки понять, насколько отличался Стив. Заставило понять, на самом деле понять, что весь прошлый опыт Баки и близко не был таким, как должен был. Баки всегда знал, что сцепка приятна, но то, что он испытал теперь, не шло ни в какое сравнение. Чистое, незамутнёное удовольствие, затапливающее Баки снова и снова.

Удовольствие, которое давал Стив, было бесплатным. Не нужно спрашивать, не нужно платить. Стив готов был даровать ему это удовольствие до тех пор, пока не закончится течка Баки. Он ни разу не предложил оставить Баки одного. Стив был здесь, с ним, всё время. Был тут, когда Баки попросил оргазма только от его члена, терпеливо держал, пока Баки ругался, умолял и плакал от медленно накапливающегося напряжения и разочарования, и никогда не разрывал сцепку, когда Баки кончал так сильно, что в буквальном смысле отключался. Держал его в своих объятиях, так нежно и так яростно, до тех пор, пока разум Баки не возвращался к нему. Он был с ним, шепча на ухо похвалы и грязные предложения, от которых Баки почти выползал из кожи от желания.

Стив был с ним и собирался остаться, а Баки никогда его не отпустит. Связь была хорошим выбором, отличным выбором. Она объединит их, даст Баки связь — то, чего он всегда боялся. Но это не было страшно, и Баки не нужно было защищаться, потому что это было всё, что он хотел.

Просто не знал об этом.

***

Когда Баки проснулся в последний раз, Стив до сих пор обнимал его, переплетя их ноги и обхватив рукой за талию, прижимал к своей груди. Другой рассеянно гладил по боку, по животу, бедрам. Лаская медленно и легко. Связь лучилась ярким, насыщенным счастьем и тёплой нежностью, целостностью, которая была настолько... утешительной. И такой сильной - Баки и не думал, что возможно такое ощущать.

Член Стива всё ещё был внутри, но Баки мог чувствовать, как он медленно обмякает. Узел больше не растягивал его, но Стив всё ещё дарил ему это приятное ощущение заполненности. Задница адски болела: они трахались часами, и всё это время были сцеплены. Даже его супер исцеление не сможет позаботиться об этом в одно мгновение.

— Тайно обнимаешь меня? — дразняще спросил Баки. Немного забавляло, насколько старательно Стив обхватил его. Немного похож на осьминога.

— Во мне нет никаких тайн, — заявил Стив, крепче прижимаясь к спине Баки, будто думал, что он может попытаться уйти, — это больше твоя прерогатива, Сержант Коварные Ботинки. 

Баки засмеялся, обхватывая обнимающую его за талию руку Стива. Смех утих, когда он почувствовал облегчение Стива. В нём было так много эмоций, и под всеми ними теплилось удовлетворение. Облегчение, опасения, веселье... Баки мог часами гоняться за эмоциями Стива, следовать за нитями — теперь, когда знал, что они существуют. И их было так много, и все разом. Это было... утомительно, и он даже не мог назвать всё, что чувствовал Стив.

— Думаю, всё, — сказал Баки, чувствуя странную, непривычную грусть. Какую бы боль не причинял спустя некоторое время узел, благодаря нему Стив был рядом, не покидал его.

Стив заурчал, прижимаясь ещё ближе, плотно соприкасаясь с ним бёдрами.

— Похоже, — согласился он, всё ещё лаская Баки, — но я никуда не денусь, красавчик.

Но пришло время разделить их тела. Обычно после столького секса с оставшейся повсюду смазкой Баки хотел только немедленно оказаться в душе. Он всегда ненавидел ощущение липкости и влажности, излишне стремился смыть всё это, пусть и знал, что альфам это нравится; смешение их ароматов, их запах на нём. В этом было нечто очень первобытное, приносившее им удовольствие: знание, что они сделали это, что могли смотреть, как омега будет распадаться на куски. Обычно Баки получал порочное удовольствие, отрицая, что получил удовлетворение от альфы — любого альфы, с которым когда-либо спал. Крошечное восстание, иногда единственное, на которое он был способен. На этот раз он ничего не почувствовал.

Баки ощущал, чего хочет Стив. Не секса — он насытился им, как и Баки. Признак принадлежности, признак владения. Все засосы и мелкие укусы, которые Стив оставил на нём, давно исцелились, как и глубокие синяки, которые он оставил на его бёдрах. Кроме метки, на Баки не было следов, способных доказать Стиву и кому-либо ещё, что Стив имел его, обладал им, вязал его, как и обещал. У Баки были доказательства того, что Стив побывал внутри него, но у Стива — нет… и он не просил об этом. И Баки чувствовал, как даже сейчас осторожен Стив, как старается не навредить ему.

Это показалось ему несправедливым: он получил от Стива абсолютно всё, чего желал, но Стив не хотел предлагать, боялся настаивать на большем. Баки действительно настолько ужасен, что Стив боялся о чём-то попросить? 

— Ты расстроен, — пробормотал Стив, — почему ты расстроен?

— Ты чего-то хочешь, — сказал Баки, выгибаясь, чтобы посмотреть на Стива. — Ты не просишь.

Стив медленно моргнул.

— Ты расстроен, что я не прошу?

— Да, — подтвердил Баки.

Через связь вспорхнуло тёплое, почти нежное чувство, а затем решительность.

— Ты, я имею в виду, — Стив прочистил горло, — хорошо. Я хочу тебя... я не хочу... Если ты... я не буду расстраиваться, если ты откажешься. Просто... я хочу…

Стив колебался, но все равно пытался попросить. Это означало, что Стив не делал этого раньше. Ни с течным омегой, ни с кем.

— Ты хочешь доказательств того, что мы сделали, — медленно предложил Баки, — увидеть свои следы на мне, ощутить на мне запах своей спермы, увидеть, как она вытекает из меня.

Снова мягкое, трепетное чувство, но также приглушенное желание и собственничество. Так много, и всё сразу. Как Стиву удаётся всё время думать, и как он может так много чувствовать? Как он всё это контролировал?

— Да, — очень тихо сказал Стив, будто стыдясь своих желаний, но он не чувствовал стыда — просто неопределенность, смешавшаяся со всем остальным, когда Баки попытался выделить её.

Баки чуть сильнее повернулся к нему, вытягиваясь, чтобы прижаться губами к челюсти — осторожно, чтобы полутвёрдный член не выскользнул. 

— Ты можешь смотреть. — Баки потянулся к руке Стива и повёл её туда, где всё ещё соединялись их тела. — Можешь потрогать, — мягко прошептал он. — Стив, ты можешь просить всё, что захочешь, — пообещал Баки. — Худшее, что может произойти — я скажу “нет”. — Баки отпустил руку Стива, когда почувствовал, что он сжимает её, — но это маловероятно, так как обычно мне нравится то, что ты хочешь со мной сделать.

— Я ещё ничего не сделал, — пробормотал Стив, и Баки рассмеялся, потому что сделал, серьёзно, — но всё в порядке. Я попробую.

И тогда Баки почувствовал, что Стив начинает вытаскивать свой член. Это было не настолько больно, как пробудить всё тело разом, но напомнило, что он был сцеплен на несколько часов и неоднократно выебан — он с трудом мог вспомнить, сколько именно раз. Задница протестовала даже против мягко выскальзывающего члена, и Баки тихо зашипел, когда Стив вытащил его. Между ног уже был беспорядок, но теперь из него начали вытекать смазка и сперма. Задыхаясь, Стив... Стив откинулся назад, смотря, глядя на его измученную, болящую, не способную сомкнуться дырку. На все вытекающие из неё жидкости…

И Баки покраснел.

— Баки, — пробормотал Стив, в голосе появились ноты рыка альфы, и по телу Баки пробежала ещё одна волна дрожи. Он раздвинул ноги и перекатился на живот, давая Стиву пространство, чтобы двигаться, смотреть, делать всё, что он захочет — или что должен сделать. Стив отдал Баки всё, что он хотел, пришло время что-то вернуть.

Нежные пальцы коснулись его дырки. Подушечки пальцев просто пробежались по чувствительной коже. Баки тихо заскулил.

— Я... я могу? — прошептал Стив, но на этот раз в нём не было неуверенности, и это было сюрпризом. Приятным сюрпризом, вместе с этими невесомыми касаниями. Только они не были нежны. Были почти неожиданно удовлетворяющим. И в них было больше, всегда больше… тепла, которое росло и лучилось. Баки не мог сказать, была ли это его эмоция или Стив.

— Да, — проговорил Баки, всё ещё по неизвестной причине краснея. Он всю ночь умолял своего альфу вытрахать его в различных позах и никогда не краснел. Теперь он краснел и смущался, как хренов девственник. 

Стив протолкнул в дырку палец — только кончик, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Баки зашипел. Стив убрал руку, и Баки был готов велеть вернуть её, но Стив цикнул на него. Почувствовал его нужду и отреагировал — как не делал никто и никогда.

— У меня есть идея получше, — пообещал Стив, тут же завоевав его доверие, — это не больно, обещаю.

Хоть течка и закончилась, Баки заскулил, почувствовав, как Стив двигается, спускаясь по спине вниз, а затем — прохладное, осторожное касание его языка к растраханной дырке. Баки забыл, как дышать, его хватило только на удивленный стон. Он понятия не имел, что чувствовать, как реагировать. Он уже не тёк, даже не хотел секса — на этот раз он полностью насытился. Он не чувствовал и от Стива никакого истинного сексуального желания, но то, что делал Стив, ощущалось таким сексуальным, таким интимным, и он не был уверен, что делать. Грудь сжало, Баки беспомощно заёрзал, пока не понял, что должен лежать спокойно.

Эмоции Стива были ясны.

Они были сильными, мощными. Связь была широко раскрытой, яростной и пульсирующей всем, что чувствовал Стив: собственничеством, которое должно было привести Баки в ярость, но только оставило в нём ощущение удовлетворения и счастья, терпимости, которой он никогда не чувствовал раньше. Стив давал ему то, что никогда не давал ни один альфа, трогал Баки так, как он всегда ненавидел, но ему было хорошо. Было приятно позволить своему альфе сделать это. Это — доверие, понял Баки, лежа так открыто и уязвимо, позволяя Стиву вылизывать его. Длинные, медленные и осторожные касания его языка успокоили покрасневшую кожу.

— Стив, — застенчиво прошептал он. Как Стив, когда тот просил прикоснуться. — Я никогда... — Баки сглотнул раз, второй, прежде чем продолжить. — Я никогда не позволял ни одному альфе делать это раньше, — наконец сказал он, внезапно отчаянно поняв, что Стив узнает, что в этом смысле он принадлежал только ему. Стив не первым трахнул его; до него было так много альф, но пусть они и имели тело Баки, им никогда не удавалось добиться этого. Он никогда не позволял им такой близости, никогда не позволял им оставить никаких доказательств. Такая маленькая, незначительная деталь, но это было всё, что он должен был предложить, единственное, что никому не дозволял раньше.

За яростным порывом собственничества и тепла последовала благодарность с ноткой скорби, и он подумал, что Стив понял.

Стив отстранился, поцеловал его спину, затем плечо, потянул за него, чтобы перевернуть Баки на спину, и посмотрел на него. Когда Баки сделал это, Стив просто продолжал тянуть, пока не затащил его в свои объятия — такие крепкие, на какие только был способен. Всеми руками и ногами, делая всё возможное, чтобы уткнуться в затылок Баки подбородком.

— Знаешь, я всегда считал, что люди рождаются с недостаточным количеством рук, — тихо сказал Стив.

Баки моргнул, удивлённый внезапной сменой темы, но, чувствуя нежное веселье Стива, решил последовать его примеру и подыграть. Чтобы не говорить о том, что сообщил. Он не ожидал этого, но было приятно. Стив просто принимал его слова и двигался дальше.

— Да? Сколько же тогда будет достаточно?

Стив сместился — невероятно, но он прижался ещё ближе.

— Как минимум четыре, — твёрдо заявил он.

— Для чего тебе нужны четыре руки? — Баки прижался носом к шее Стива. Его щетина отрастала и уже слегка царапалась.

Стив тихо засмеялся; связь искрилась таким количеством чувств, но у Баки не было энергии, чтобы разобраться в них.

— Одна, чтобы играть с твоими волосами, — сказал Стив, и серьёзно, он об этом думал? — Одна, чтобы прижимать тебя к себе за талию, а другая — за плечи. А последней хватать тебя за задницу.

Баки громко засмеялся.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что твоя нереализованная детская мечта — быть развратным осьминогом? — весело спросил он.

— Точно _не детская_ , — сказал Стив с тихим смешком, — но мечты — это важно. Не высмеивай мои мечты.

Баки пошевелился, так, чтобы покомфортнее устроиться в руках Стива, и сдвинул ногу, закидывая её ему на бедро и прижимая их ещё ближе друг к другу.

— Можешь касаться больше, если хочешь, — спокойно предложил Баки, зная, что для альф всё дело в запахе. У них обоняние, предположительно, в десятки раз чувствительнее, чем у омег и бет.

Стив замешкался, но только на мгновение, а потом его рука соскользнула к заднице Баки, сначала просто прикрывая набухшую дырку, а потом мягко поглаживая её двумя пальцами и опускаясь к яйцам и липким бёдрам. Всё дело в запахе, и, сознательно или нет, Стив оставлял на нём собственный аромат, втирал его в кожу Баки. Если он не проведёт два часа в ванне с огромным количеством душистой пены, то абсолютно каждый человек в течение нескольких дней будет чуять на нём Стива. Удивительно, но он был совершенно не против.

— Знаешь, если захочешь прийти на мои миссии, то просто должен попросить, — будто между прочим сказал Стив. — Я не вмешивал тебя из-за твоих проблем с Фьюри. Не... не потому что не хотел, чтобы ты был рядом.

Баки посмотрел на Стива, стараясь не положить куда надо его блуждающую руку.

— Теперь у меня есть идеальный жучок, — сказал Баки, зная, что звучит пиздецки довольно, — теперь никто не сможет увести тебя без моего ведома. Я найду тебя _где угодно_.

Смеясь, Стив довольно, с любовью закатил глаза. Боже, он был странным. Баки никогда не чувствовал такого очарования.

— Справедливо, — тихо сказал он, — эм, ну, — он выдохнул, — подавители…

— Ты обещал, — начал Баки, но остановился, когда эмоции Стива утихли, и что, чёрт возьми, это было? Кроме того, когда он посмотрел на его лицо, на нём было это проклятое переосмысленное выражение.

— Ты не должен принимать их, — сказал Стив, — но нам нужно будет выяснить твой цикл, чтобы мы не беспокоили других.

— Сейчас меня не волнуют подавители, — быстро сказал Баки.

Было очень странно чувствовать _и_ видеть, как насторожился Стив. 

— Что? Ты чуть не откусил мне голову, когда я упомянул о них. — Стив казался сбитым с толку, но чувствовал лёгкую злость. — Ты сказал, что ненавидишь их.

— Да, — согласился Баки, прежде чем сразу же отступить, когда к остальным эмоциям Стива присоединилась боль. — Я имею в виду, нет. — Баки покачал головой, пытаясь найти правильные слова. Теперь, когда он понял, как легко Стиву было чувствовать… ну, что-нибудь, но особенно боль. — Тогда я не знал, — тихо сказал Баки.

— Знал... что? — осторожно спросил Стив, его эмоции были понятны, но всё-таки Баки предполагал, что они перерастут в ненависть.

— Что ты чувствуешь так много. Что так часто сомневаешься в себе. Мне это казалось таким простым; ты либо чего-то хочешь, либо нет. Между нет ничего. Я не знал, что ты чувствуешь иное. В связи так много всего, я ... Я даже не думаю, что всё это понимаю, но я не знал, Стив, — прямо сказал он, желая знать, как правильно объяснить всё, что узнал за последние двадцать минут.

Стив поднял руку, пропуская между пальцами пряди волос Баки.

— Теперь будет легче, — тихо сказал он, — поговорить друг с другом и понять, что мы имеем в виду, но тебе всё равно придётся верить тому, что я говорю. Я имею в виду, — он сладко улыбнулся, — сейчас ты мне веришь, не так ли?

Баки несколько настороженно глянул на него, чувствуя подвох. 

— Да? — осторожно сказал он, как кошка, которая принимает предложенные вкусняшки, но знает, что владелец попытается в ближайшее время отвести её к ветеринару.

Хмыкнув, Стив слегка дёрнул Баки за волосы.

— Я не пытаюсь заставить тебя что-то сказать. Мы просто... ты наорал на меня. Я не пытаюсь давить на тебя, но мы не можем об этом забыть, по крайней мере, по тем же причинам.

Баки пошевелился, откинувшись назад, чтобы удобнее было смотреть на Стива.

— Почему? — спросил он.

— Потому что я причинил тебе боль, — сглотнул Стив, проводя пальцами вдоль челюсти Баки, — потому что это ранило и меня.

Баки нахмурился на слова Стива, вспоминая ссору, как чувствовал себя тогда. Это правда, ему было больно, и он вспомнил, что видел эту боль и на лице Стива, но теперь он чувствовал, что это что-то другое. Знал, что он имел в виду то, что сказал, но ещё Баки знал, что, вероятно, не до конца понял смысл.

— Я слушал твои слова, и они звучали как мои, но я наблюдал за твоими действиями, и они говорили иное. Я назвал собственные причины, принял твои сомнения как отказ, и я так разозлился. Когда тебя отвергают — это больно, и Стив, очень немногие вещи причиняют мне боль. Так что я начал бросаться на всё, что ты говорил. Мне было больно, и я хотел, чтобы и ты страдал. Ты ведь в любом случае меня отверг.

— Я не... — начал Стив, и он всё ещё чувствовал так много всего, спокойствие исчезло. Вина, боль и почему? Почему, когда это была не его вина?

— Я знаю, — прервал Баки, — теперь я слушаю. Я не хотел причинить тебе боль.

— И я не хотел, — быстро сказал Стив, снова расчесывая волосы Баки, — но теперь будет легче. Мы думаем иначе, но связь поможет прояснить. 

— Мне не приходило в голову, что ты думаешь по-другому, чувствуешь по-другому. Я сожалею о том, что сказал. — Стив закрыл глаза. — Если ты попросишь меня принять подавители, я это сделаю, хорошо? Я знаю, что ты не хотел давить на меня, контролировать меня.

— Баки, — начал Стив, всё ещё не открывая глаз, его эмоции пылали, как лесной пожар. Снова вина, но слабее, а также облегчение и странное, глубокое разочарование.

— Но они тебе не нравятся? — надавил Стив. — Подавители?

Баки вздохнул.

— Нет. Не знаю, — признался Баки. — Они заставляют меня чувствовать себя странно раздражённым. Я прожил без них большую часть жизни, принимал только на некоторых миссиях, и последние годы в ЩИТе тоже прошли полностью без них. Мне нравится, как обостряются мои чувства, когда я не сижу на подавителях, как их отсутствие в моём организме заставляет врагов потерять бдительность. Ты не представляешь, сколько раз я выигрывал бои, потому что мой противник был слишком ошеломлен запахом течных гормонов.

Вздохнув, Стив покачал головой, теперь он был доволен и вместе с тем позабавлен.

— Красавчик, — мягко сказал Стив, — если бы ты сразу мне сказал. Послушай, я люблю тебя, хорошо? Никаких подавителей, нет, если ты не считаешь их необходимыми, или думаешь, что должен принимать их только из-за меня. Мы просто должны определить твой цикл и составить расписание. Чтобы не беспокоить остальных. 

Идея заботиться о других заставила Баки заворчать и нахмуриться.

— Я понятия не имею, каким сейчас будет мой цикл, — признался он. — Связь, — напомнил он Стиву, когда почувствовал полную пустоту от своего альфы.

— Я _знаю_ , — Стив раздражённо фыркнул, все эмоции сразу разбушевались, и какого хрена их так много. — Мы разберёмся с этим и... что... что случилось?

— Как ты можешь так функционировать? — спросил Баки, сбитый с толку.

— Типа... Чего?

— Все те… чувства! Их так много! Серьёзно, как ты вообще можешь думать, когда всё это постоянно плавает у тебя голове?

— Я просто... — медленно улыбнулся Стив, и сильные эмоции резко превратились в удовольствие. — Как ты думаешь, почему я всё время думаю? Я не хочу быть уверен, что не иррационален. Это не так плохо, как ты думаешь.

— Это кажется смешной тратой времени и усилий, — пробормотал Баки, забросив колено повыше на бедро Стива.

Стив вскинул брови, но он не осуждал, как думал Баки. Он был удивлен. Или так казалось. Связь была... немного смахивало на то, как прижаться ухом к улью с миллионом эмоций, крутящихся и жужжащих внутри. Чудо, что он узнал столько, сколько узнал. Это было неожиданностью, однако, Стив не осуждал его — не так часто, как он думал.

— Ты не единственный, кто сильно злится, — сказал Стив, — но если я позволяю этому контролировать себя, то склонен говорить много вещей, которые не имею в виду.

Баки фыркнул.

— Гнев даёт мне силу. Даёт мне сфокусироваться, но у меня нет тысячи других эмоций, требовательных ко мне каждую секунду дня, поэтому, думаю, для меня всё иначе.

Откинувшись назад, Стив поцеловал его в нос.

— Именно.

— Может, тебе стоит начать показывать свой гнев вместо того, чтобы пытаться быть таким вежливым, чтобы не оскорблять людей.

— Думаешь, я это делаю? Я позволяю себе злиться, Бак, я просто не позволяю гневу контролировать свои слова. За исключением нашей ссоры, когда я сказал некоторые вещи, о которых сожалею.

Баки раздражённо заворчал, не соглашаясь и не споря. Во время разговора Стив продолжал прикасаться к нему, потирая тёплыми, осторожными пальцами Баки между ног, втирая в его кожу свою сперму. Это не было прелюдией к сексу, но это было интимно. Он чуть пошевелил бёдрами и немного раздвинув ноги, молча поощряя Стива снова коснуться дырки. Она всё ещё была сильно опухшей, очень болела, и каждое касание пальцев Стива отправляло маленькие искры боли и удовольствия в позвоночник Баки. Ему нравилось.

Почти инстинктивно Стив повиновался его желаниям и повёл пальцы по впадине между ягодиц к месту, где так долго соединялись их тела. Баки мимолётно ощутил лёгкую грусть. Он хотел бы, чтобы Стив снова вставил в него свой член. Даже не ради секса — просто чтобы он был там, внутри, горячий, тяжёлый и наполняющий его.

— Ты меня отвлекаешь, — обвинил Стив.

Баки снова хмыкнул, расслабленный и счастливый.

Усмехаясь, Стив продолжал гладить его, трогать так, как хотел. Баки задумался, не чувствовал ли Стив того же — необходимость связи, прикосновения. Казалось, даже нескольких часов секса было недостаточно, чтобы полностью утолить это желание.

— Итак, больше никаких подавителей? — подсказал Стив.

— Никаких, — согласился Баки, потираясь лицом о плечо Стива, наслаждаясь гладкой кожей и твёрдыми мышцами.

На этот раз Стив умудрился испытать удовлетворение, больше никакой вялости.

— Хочешь поговорить о стае? Тони?

Баки на мгновение закрыл глаза, не позволяя себе выйти из этого мягкого, расслабленного состояния.

— Я знал о стае до того, как вернулся, это не было сюрпризом, — парировал он.

Да, время от времени он злился, обнаруживая на Стиве запах посторонних, но не хотел, чтобы Стив менялся. Он выбрал Стива таким, каким он был, и он принадлежал ему. Он не просил Стива ничего в себя менять. Может быть, теперь, когда они повязаны, запах не станет его так беспокоить, или не станет вообще?

— Но насчёт Тони ты не согласен, — отметил Стив, наклонившись под челюсть Баки, — и я подумал, что все будет в порядке, если дать достаточно времени. Могу я хотя бы заверить тебя, что он мне не нужен?

— Я верю тебе, — сказал Баки, потому что так оно и было. Он знал, что Стив не трахался с другим омегой. К запаху он пытался привыкнуть — как он думал раньше, связь, вероятно, поможет, дав Баки постоянно преимущество над любым другим омегой. И всё же Стив не понимал: его брови сошлись на переносице, связь разрывала запутанность. 

— Когда ты отшивал меня, — продолжил Баки, так как Стив был настроен на откровенность. — Тони постоянно пах тобой, и, блядь, обнимался с тобой на диване, утверждая про совместимость. Так что да, Тони был очень опасен.

— Но сейчас... всё в порядке? — нерешительно спросил Стив. — Мы с Тони совместимы, но мы просто друзья. Я никогда не был в него влюблён. Мы с тобой совместимы, но я на тебя запал с момента нашей первой поездки на квинджете.

Довольный признанием Стива, Баки усмехнулся, глядя на него из-под ресниц. Он провёл металлическими пальцами по спине Стива, заставляя его легко дрожать.

— Я понятия не имею, что думать о всей этой проблеме совместимости, — признался он. — Когда я рассказал об этом Майклу, он с катушек слетел, крича о том, как редко удаётся найти совместимого партнера. Тем не менее, ты тут просто утопаешь в совместимых омегах.

Стив склонил голову набок, затем размял шею и поудобнее устроился на подушке. Его руки, однако, расслабленней не стали. Очень медленно и осторожно он протолкнул в Баки два пальца — не трахая его, просто оставляя их там. Заполняя Баки, немного ослабляя засевшую в нём потребность. Это было хорошо, немного больно, но приятно. Близко. Интимно. Когда Стив снова оказался внутри него, Баки заурчал, издавая короткий стон и задаваясь вопросом, сможет ли убедить Стива попробовать засунуть в него член — пусть даже мягкий. Баки подумал, что ему это понравится. Он хотел бы, чтобы Стив медленно вводил пальцами мягкий член в его дырку, хотел бы ощущать его в ней, растраханной, мягкой и уязвимой. Но всё ещё там, всё ещё внутри него, соединяя их.

— Даже в наши дни науки тут не так уж и много, — хриплым, низким голосом сказал Стив. — Но я знал в тот же момент, как почувствовал твой запах. Я знал, что если я сделаю тебя своим, мы будем... трудно объяснить всем, кто этого не чувствовал. Это... я знал, что смогу любить тебя. Я знал, что ты сможешь любить меня. Это не значит, что так и должно случиться. Я совместим с Тони, но он уже был повязан с Пеппер, когда мы встретились. Я был совместим с женщиной во время войны, Пегги Картер, но она… — Связь залилась горем и сожалением, но угасла от тоскливой боли, когда Стив глубоко вздохнул. — Сейчас ей исполнилось девяносто, но она прожила счастливую жизнь.

Баки нахмурился, не совсем довольный объяснением. Он закрыл глаза и подался задницей к руке Стива, глубже принимая его пальцы и наслаждаясь жжением.

— Похоже, такая херня может случиться с кем угодно. Вроде как дать обещание и забрать его.

Стив вздохнул.

— Рассказывай мне об этом.

Баки повыше забросил колено на бедро Стива и перевернул их, оказываясь сверху. Он поёрзал, комфортно устраиваясь на мускулистой груди и кладя живую руку под подбородок, чтобы не впиваться костями в солнечное сплетение Стива. Баки быстро лизнул его сосок, прежде чем успокоился и удобно улёгся на его мускулистом теле.

— Ещё один палец, — пробормотал он, закрыв глаза.

Стив выдохнул, довольно и слегка удивлённо, и осторожно положил другую руку на задницу Баки. Раздвинув ягодицы, он старательно протолкнул третий палец. Баки тихо выдохнул и расслабился, задрожав от приглушенного удовольствия, едва заметное жжение делало его только лучше.

— Дело в том, что, — сказал Стив, сгибая руки, пока не смог удобно держать и свои пальцы, и Баки на месте, — мне потребовалось время, чтобы выяснить, что на самом деле не имеет значения. У тебя ещё есть выбор, любить или нет. — Стив издал дрожащий вздох. — Господи, я не могу так думать…

Проталкивая пальцы глубже, делая растяжку более заметной, Стив закрыл глаза, и Баки ахнул и задрожал.

— Альфы такие странные, — пробормотал Баки, ленивый, спокойный и чертовски довольный собой и Стивом. Он преуспел, выбрав Стива, связавшись со Стивом.

— Что странного? — позабавленно спросил Стив, приподнимая брови. Хорошо, возможно, всё это время он не так уж и хорошо читал Стива.

— У тебя такие странные проблемы. Совместимость, решения любить или не любить кого-то. Я просто хочу, и этого достаточно.

Стив засмеялся, небрежно целуя его в губы.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — пробормотал он.

Баки снова хмыкнул, уже наполовину уснув. 

— Думаешь, сможешь снова вставить мне? — вяло спросил он.

— Серьёзно? — спросил Стив, но не дождался кивка Баки, прежде чем вздохнул: — Нет, вероятно, в ближайшее время нет. Раньше у меня никогда так долго не стоял. — Стив согнул пальцы, а потом прижал их к простате Баки. — Думаю, я смогу о тебе позаботиться.

— Хм, жаль. — Баки немного выгнулся под прикосновением. Ощущение было острым и, честно говоря, слишком сильным. — Просто хотел, чтобы ты был внутри меня.

Улыбнувшись, Стив медленно выпрямил пальцы и кивнул.

— Это я могу.

Баки хотел ответить, но ему было слишком тепло и удобно, и он был так расслаблен. Укрощённый приятным гулом, он прижал щёку к груди Стива и вздохнул. Ровный стук сердцебиения Стива, тепло его тела, не говоря уже о его эмоциях, были удивительной колыбельной. Баки снова уснул прежде, чем понял, что происходит.

***

У Баки была очень хорошая кухня, но для них двоих её было недостаточно. После уборки и уничтожения всех продуктов Стив решил, что им нужно переместиться на общую кухню, потому что они оба были всё ещё были адски голодны. Как бонус, они также узнают, когда вернётся команда. Он сумел не спросить у Джарвиса, как у них дела, и, когда рядом находился приманивающий его внимание Баки, это было не так сложно, как раньше.

— Капитан, — сказал Джарвис после того, как Стив сделал пасту со спаржей, сливочным томатным соусом и курицей. — Мстители вернулись домой с миссии. Никаких серьёзных травм.

Баки посмотрел на него, лёгкая расслабленность в мгновение исчезла. Поразительно, как ощущение удовлетворенности перешло к настороженности, нервозности и гневу. Последний, по крайней мере, был не таким сильным, как всё остальное.

— Спасибо, Джарвис, — ответил Стив, прежде чем сосредоточиться на Баки, — в чем дело? Прости, — поправился он, когда почувствовал раздражение и разочарование Баки. — Ты на грани. Что, по-твоему, произойдёт, когда они спустятся сюда?

Ещё до того, как Баки ответил, сквозь связь промелькнуло удивление, и Стив улыбнулся.

— Они будут за нас рады, — заверил его Стив, — если ты об этом беспокоишься.

— Нет, они будут винить меня, — ответил Баки, в его голосе, или, может быть, эмоциях была нить холода. Стиву было трудно разделить понимание действий и слов Баки, и то, что чувствовал он от него через связь.

— Это привело к хорошему, Баки, — сказал Стив, пытаясь успокоиться, даже когда дивился, насколько хорошо теперь понимает Баки. — Или после того, как я ушёл, произошло что-то ещё?

— Вот увидишь.

Стив не совсем понял, что имел в виду Баки, но всё равно потянулся к нему. Накрыв ладонь Баки своей, он обхватил её и поднес к губам. Его влияние на Баки, их физический контакт так сильно привлекал его внимание. Так сильно, так глубоко. Стив понятия не имел, что прикосновение может так сильно повлиять на Баки, на таком первобытном уровне. Неудивительно, что Баки выражал так много всего в формате “хочу” и “трогать”.

— Хорошо, — согласился он, — но что бы ни случилось, я с тобой.

Улыбка Баки была мимолётной, но он явно беспокоился не об этом. Однако у них не было больше времени. Двери лифта открылись, и вошли Мстители. Сэм был первым, затем шли Нат и Клинт, замыкали шествие Брюс и Тони. Тора среди них не было, а значит они снова не смогли с ним связаться.

Сэм взглянул на Стива и Баки, спокойно сидящих рядом, а затем на их руки. Взгляд Клинта последовал прямо туда, затем он закатил глаза и покачал головой. Его отношение к Баки не изменилось, поэтому он ожидал от Клинта такой реакции.

— Наконец-то, — пробормотал он, плюхнувшиссь на стул по другой бок Баки. Прикрывая его, понял Стив, что означало, что Баки был не единственным, кто думал, что что-то пойдёт не так.

— Мне нужен душ, — громко заявила Наташа, но сначала она подошла к ним. Она поцеловала смутившегося Стива в щёку, а затем проделала то же самое с Баки. Баки был, может быть, немного удивлен, но в основном всё ещё выжидал.

— Наконец-то что? — спросил Тони, но смотрел он на Наташу, зная, что её чрезмерно ласковый жест что-то означал.

Стив сжал руку Баки.

— Мы повязаны. Джарвис говорит, что миссия удалась. Что случилось?

— Кого волнует, что случилось, — сказал Тони, широко раскрывая глаза и медленно приближаясь к ним. — Вы двое на самом деле… прошли через это?

Стиву хотелось показать метку Баки, но вместо этого он наклонил голову. Благодаря их превосходному исцелению, она уже заживала. Идеальный овал зубов Баки. Тони ахнул, а Сэм вздохнул, но потом приблизился, чтобы посидеть с ними на кухонном острове, что означало, что он выскажется, но поддержит их выбор.

— Да, Тони, — сказал Стив, сдерживая веселье, чтобы омега не подумал, что смеются над ним. — Мы разобрались.

— Я же сказал, что Стив сможет об этом позаботиться, — пробормотал Баки, вызывающе склонив голову и прищурив глаза. Стив вздохнул и подумал было ущипнуть его за руку, потому что теперь Баки наезжал на Тони, но в конце концов просто пнул его под столом. Баки и Тони должны между собой разобраться, и неважно, что они ведут себя, как двое дерущихся детей.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Я никогда не думал, что это было вопросом способности, — саркастически сказал Тони, — Больше похоже, что тебе стоило вытащить голову из задницы. Вроде как. — Наклонив голову, он показал Баки свой собственный знак связи, прежде чем скрыл его. — В любом случае, так на вас смотреть куда приятнее. 

Баки не ответил, но часть холода оставила его. Он совершенно не был открыт или расслаблен, но теперь в нём не было очевидной напряжённости. Стив вздохнул с облегчением, когда Брюс понял намёк Наташи и ушёл на свой этаж. Все разошлись или сели есть, обдумывая новости. Сэм делал "мы поговорим позже" глаза, а Баки всё ещё сторонился Тони, но в целом все хорошо восприняли эту новость. Баки всё ещё был насторожен, всё ещё был на грани состояния “драться или бежать”, но Стив не думал, что в ближайшее время это изменится. Душераздирающе было знать, что он так близко этому первобытному инстинкту — однако близко только сейчас. Когда они были вместе в его комнате, всё было совсем иначе. Гидра столького его лишила, и он действовал и существовал на чистом инстинкте.

Хотя Баки и был насторожен, он всё ещё был здесь, ел с ними и сосредоточенно расслаблялся. Не так, как когда был наедине со Стивом, но это были первые шаги к принятию стаи. Баки нравился Клинт — до сих пор Стив не знал, насколько, пока связь не заискрилась принятием, когда Баки наклонился, чтобы предложить Клинту кусочек приготовленной Стивом еды. Это займёт время и намного больше усилий со стороны всех членов стаи, но Стив был уверен: они смогут стать командой и остаться семьей.

Подтолкнув Баки под столом, он поймал его взгляд и почувствовал, как осознание проносится сквозь связь. Он улыбнулся, и Баки закатил глаза, но улыбнулся в ответ.

Да, всё будет хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Итак, вот и всё.  
> Хочу поблагодарить всех, кто оставлял кудосы и комментарии к этой работе. Ваш вклад и правда был неоценим! Начиная перевод, я и подумать не могла, что фик вызовет такой интерес. Все вы давали мне огромный стимул двигаться дальше, придерживаться расписания и, что главное, развиваться и совершенствоваться. Спасибо!❤  
> Но не спешите прощаться с этой историей. Я немного отдохну, разгребу кое-какие дела и вскоре приступлю к переводу второй части. И надеюсь увидеть всех вас в рядах её читателей ;)


End file.
